Change my Mind
by EAUchiha
Summary: No soy el típico chico popular de secundaria, más bien soy todo lo contrario, soy considerado el nerd de mi escuela. Pero mi monótona vida dará un cambio radical, cuando ella llegue a mi vida. Una molestia, pero conseguirá meterse en mi corazón para quedarse allí. Ella conseguirá cambiar mi mente. [Tambien en Wattpad] [En edición]
1. Prologo

Hola que tal, esta vez vengo con una historia Sasusaku. Me encantan los dramas escolares. Esta no es la típica historia donde Sasuke es el chico popular y Sakura la chica ignorada. Ojala amen la historia tanto como yo, disfrútenla y amen el Sasusaku. Decidí ese nombre simplemente porque me agrada, es una de mis canciones favoritas de mi banda favorita, One Direction. Y por supuesto más adelante tendrá sentido.

Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

No soy el típico chico popular de secundaria, más bien soy todo lo contrario. Para mí es bueno hasta cierto punto. A veces cómo me gustaría que fuera diferente. Más bien, soy algo así como la _oveja negra_ entre las personas que me rodean.

Pero, primero me presentaré. Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, tengo 16 años. Soy considerado el nerd de mi escuela. Estoy en primero de preparatoria.

Se preguntarán ¿Por qué soy la _oveja negra_? Simple. Mi mejor amigo es uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela. Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, él es rubio, ojos azules, de contextura delgada, una estatura normal para un chico de su edad y en mi opinión extremadamente molesto. Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que yo, un chico callado y retraído, soy amigo de alguien tan extrovertido como él. Pero bueno, bien dicen que los opuestos se atraen. Somos amigos desde que tengo memoria, sus padres eran amigos de los míos. Sin embargo sus padres murieron en un misterioso accidente, quedó huérfano. Actualmente vive con su padrino Jiraiya. Naruto es una de las pocas personas que me entiende.

Otra persona es Uchiha Itachi, mi hermano mayor. Al igual que Naruto, es muy popular. Él tiene algo que Naruto no, y eso es inteligencia. Aunque, no es por presumir pero yo soy más inteligente que Itachi. No por nada soy considerado el _nerd_ y tengo, sin mucho esfuerzo, el mejor promedio de toda esta escuela llena de imbéciles.

Mi hermano es dos años mayor que yo y está en último año. Tiene el cabello negro, unos mechones rebeldes cuelgan cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar el rostro y tiene una larga cola de caballo atada en la parte posterior de su cabello. Ojos negros, acompañados por unas extrañas ojeras que, en vez de hacerlo ver menos atractivo, logran todo lo contrario. Su contextura delgada es marcada por unos cuantos músculos, sin llegar a exagerar y su piel es pálida. Tiende a dejar sus músculos a la vista gracias a que siempre lleva su uniforme desarreglado. Tiene su propio club de fans, él dice que es molesto pero a la vez divertido. En mi opinión, no es nada grato tener un grupo de descerebradas siguiéndote todo el día. Afortunadamente para mí, soy ignorado por todo el mundo.

Con respecto a mí, no es mucho lo que tengo que decir. Tengo el cabello negro con reflejos azules, me caen dos mechones a ambos lados del rostro; mi peinado es desordenado, según Itachi parece una cola de gallina. Tengo piel pálida, ojos negros cubiertos por unas gafas de aumento que cubren la mitad de mi rostro. Mi hermano dice que si decidiera usar lentes de contacto, mis ojos serían tan cautivadores como los suyos. A mí, eso me trae sin cuidado. Siempre llevo el uniforme bien puesto, no me preocupo mucho por mi aspecto pero tampoco es que me vista mal. No me quejo de mi estatura, de hecho soy uno de los más altos de mi clase, mi contextura es delgada. Me gusta encerrarme en mi mundo, ya sea estudiando o leyendo un buen libro. Nunca he tenido novia, todas son molestas y tontas. Las únicas veces que tengo " _vida social_ ", es cuando salgo con mi único amigo a cualquier parte, excepto las fiestas que hacen los _populares_. Primero muerto, antes que ir a esos lugares.

Vivo con mi hermano y mi padre Uchiha Fugaku. Mi hermosa madre fue Uchiha Mikoto, ella murió de cáncer de útero cuando yo tenía 7 años. Mi padre es jefe de la policía, mi hermano seguirá el legado familiar, mientras que yo tengo otros planes. A mi padre no le molesta en absoluto mi decisión, él dice que mi inteligencia puede ser utilizada para algo mejor. Aunque sé que en el fondo lamenta que mi capacidad deductiva y mi persuasión no sean utilizadas para ayudar a resolver casos en la policía.

Pero, mi monótona vida dará un cambio radical cuando _ella_ llegue a mi vida. Una _molestia_ que conseguirá meterse en mi corazón para quedarse allí. Ella conseguirá cambiar mi mente.

 **...**

Las vacaciones de invierno están por terminar, nos encontramos a pocos meses de terminar el año escolar. Me encontraba ayudando a Naruto a terminar sus deberes, los cuales yo terminé hace tiempo.

– Sasuke, ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos?– preguntó mirando con fastidio su tarea.

– Después de que termines tus deberes– respondí sin despegar la vista de mi libro.

– Odio esto– bufó– ni en vacaciones, puedo librarme de la odiosa escuela.

– Eso te pasa por dejar todo para última hora– le recordé.

– Las vacaciones son para divertirse– volvió a quejarse– pero no, los profesores no pueden dejar que uno disfrute su hermosa juventud.

– Si dejaras de quejarte podríamos jugar videojuegos– lo miré con fastidio a través de mis gafas.

– Esta bien, ya no me regañes– volvió su atención a sus deberes, murmurando quién sabe qué.

– Iré por algo de comer– dejé mi libro sobre la mesa y me levanté– ¿Quieres algo?

– Lo que traigas para ti– masculló sin prestar atención.

– Hmp– fui a la cocina, tomé unas frituras y unos refrescos. Le lancé un paquete de frituras en la cabeza, me miró enojado pero no me importó. Le tendí el refresco. Después de un par de horas más, por fin acabó con sus deberes.

– _**¡Terminé!–**_ gritó emocionado.

– Ya era hora– cerré mi libro y encendí el televisor.

Jugamos videojuegos hasta que llegó la hora de dormir.

Las vacaciones de invierno llegaron a su fin. Es lunes, me levanté antes de que salga el sol como de costumbre. Salí a correr como todas las mañanas, sin importarme mucho que estamos a mitad del invierno. Cuando llegué a casa, mi padre ya se había levantado. Estaba leyendo el periódico sentado en el sofá, tomando su café matutino.

– Buenos días, padre– saludé.

– Buenos días, Sasuke– devolvió el saludo, despegando su mirada del periódico– ¿A quién le corresponde preparar el desayuno hoy?– desde que mamá murió, nos turnamos entre los tres para hacer el desayuno y la cena. Sólo almorzamos en casa los fines de semana y vacaciones, el resto del tiempo Itachi y yo compramos comida en la escuela, y papá en el trabajo.

– Itachi– contesté. El mencionado salió del pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones, ya vestido con su uniforme. El cual consiste de un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, un saco negro con la insignia del instituto y una corbata roja. El color de las corbatas es diferente para cada año, los de primero la usan verde, los de segundo azul y los de tercero roja.

– Buenos días, padre, Sasuke– dijo tapando un bostezo.

– Buenos días, Itachi– dijimos mi padre y yo al unísono. Itachi fue hasta la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

Caminé hasta mi habitación, Naruto se había quedado a dormir, así que aún seguía durmiendo. Tomé mi uniforme y me fui al baño. Luego de quince minutos ya estaba vestido. Sólo me faltaba despertar a Naruto e ir a desayunar.

– Oye, dobe, despierta– estaba durmiendo en un futón junto a mi cama. Resistí el impulso de patearlo, el desgraciado sólo se movía, pero no tenía intenciones de levantarse– Mueve tu trasero, se nos hará tarde– volví a llamarlo, pero nada. Mi poca paciencia se estaba agotando, mis opciones son patearlo, ir a buscar agua fría para tirársela en el rostro o tirarle una almohada en la cara. La segunda opción es demasiado problemática, después tendría que limpiar el desastre y nos estoy de humor para eso. Así que tomé mi almohada y lo golpeé de lleno en la cara. Se despertó de inmediato, un poco desorientado. Me miró enojado pero no le tomé importancia.

– Ve a vestirte, se nos hará tarde por tu culpa– ordené– te veo en el comedor para desayunar– me fui dejándolo solo con su mal humor. Estoy seguro que al rato estará con su buen humor de siempre.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio como de costumbre. Como siempre, mi padre nos dejó a una cuadra de la escuela y se fue a la estación. Al llegar, comenzó la tortura y no me refiero a las clases, sino a otra cosa. En la entrada estaba el club de fans de Itachi esperando a que él llegara.

– _Buenos días, Itachi-kun–_ todas se inclinaron hacia él. Hastiado, rodé los ojos, sigo sin entender cómo puede tolerar esas estupideces.

– Buenos días, chicas– contestó por cortesía. Aunque él disfrute tener un club de fans, se fastidia tener que hacer esto todos los días. Todas chillaron emocionadas, algunas suspiraban soñadoras y otras incluso se desmayaban. Tan estúpidas como siempre. Seguimos nuestro camino sin tomarles importancia alguna. Iba a irme al salón como estoy acostumbrado pero Naruto e Itachi me arrastraron hasta la cafetería.

– No sé por qué te empeñas en llegar al salón tan temprano– dijo Itachi.

– Sabes que odio estar en ese lugar– dije refiriéndome a la cafetería. Traté de liberarme del agarre de ambos, pero ellos no planeaban dejarme ir.

– Vamos, Sasuke, no seas aburrido. La primera clase es con Kakashi-sensei, él siempre llega tarde– añadió Naruto.

Llegamos a la cafetería, Itachi se fue junto a su grupo de amigos de último año. Ellos se hacen llamar " _Akatsuki_ ". Y Naruto me arrastró con él a la mesa de sus amigos. A ninguno parecía agradarle mi presencia, pero a mí tampoco me agrada ninguno de ellos.

– Hola, chicos. Feliz año nuevo. ¿Qué tal les fue en las fiestas?– saludó alegremente Naruto. Todos comenzaron a hablar de lo que hicieron en sus vacaciones y de lo tedioso que fue hacer los deberes. Me senté y saqué mi libro ignorándolos a todos, miré la mesa que suelo ocupar. Esta se encuentra en el rincón más apartado de todos, nadie usa esa mesa, excepto yo, claro está.

– Uchiha– levanté la mirada para ver quién me llamaba, era Nara Shikamaru. Sus ojos marrones siempre muestran pereza y cansancio, tiene el cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo– Si quieres huir de aquí, puedes hacerlo– habló en voz baja. Miré que todos estaban entretenidos, Naruto no se percatará de mi ausencia. Me levanté con cuidado y salí del lugar seguido por el Nara.

– Te debo una, Nara– agradecí. Él sacudió la mano restándole importancia, se llevó la mano a la boca para tapar un bostezo.

– Ni lo menciones, yo también quería escaparme desde hace rato. Todos ellos son muy problemáticos y yo sólo quiero dormir un rato– se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y caminamos en silencio hasta el salón.

El salón fue llenándose poco a poco luego de que sonó la campana de entrada.

– ¡ _ **Sasuke**_!– gritó Naruto con su voz chillona. Traté de ignorarlo siguiendo mi lectura, sin embargo, me arrebató el libro.

– ¿Qué quieres?– pregunté con fastidio.

– Esperaste a que me volteara para huir ¿verdad?– me señaló acusadoramente.

– No me molestes– suspiré. Me acomodé los anteojos y le hice una señal para que me devolviera mi libro, rápidamente obedeció. Naruto se fue a su lugar, volteó la silla y se recargó en mi mesa. Mi lugar está al final, junto a la ventana, el de Naruto es la mesa frente a la mía.

– ¿Escuchaste los rumores?– habló sólo para que yo escuchara. No me importaban los rumores, pero presté atención de todas formas.

– Sabes que yo sólo me entero de lo que pasa aquí gracias a ti– respondí.

– Se dice que hoy llegará un nuevo estudiante. Es una chica y dicen que es muy linda– comentó con una sonrisa bobalicona.

– Me sorprende que transfieran a alguien a estas alturas del curso, pero lo más seguro es que es igual a todas– dije restándole importancia al tema. No me importa esa chica nueva. Todas las chicas que llegan a esta escuela son iguales, huecas, sólo se preocupan por su apariencia y lo peor de todo, es que quieren la atención de todos sobre ellas y ser populares. Visualicé el salón con rapidez, no vi ninguna cara nueva.

– Lo sé. Pero tal vez ella sea la chica que busco– suspiró anhelante. Negué divertido, y miré a la persona que se sentaba en la última mesa la primera fila. En ella había una chica que, en mi opinión, no es igual a las otras.

Su nombre es Hyuga Hinata, tiene el cabello azul oscuro, largo a media espalda, unos mechones que enmarcan su rostro y un flequillo que normalmente utiliza para cubrirse los ojos color perla cuando alguien la trata mal. Su peculiar color de ojos atrae constantes burlas por parte de la población femenina de aquí, es llamada la " _cieguita fea_ " o algo así. Su piel es blanca y no se puede saber a ciencia cierta cómo es su figura, porque usa su uniforme unas tallas más grandes. Ella ha estado enamorada de Naruto desde que la conozco. No soy su amigo, ni nada por el estilo, pero he visto que cada vez que Naruto se le acerca ella se sonroja, tartamudea y algunas veces se ha desmayado. Sin embargo, Naruto es muy torpe para darse cuenta de los sentimientos de la Hyuga. Y yo tampoco meteré mis manos al fuego para ayudarla, sólo he hablado con ella a lo mucho un par de veces.

– ¿No crees que te estás haciendo ideas locas? Aún no conoces a esa chica– volví mi atención al libro– tal vez la chica que buscas, está en este salón...

– ¿De qué hablas?– preguntó intrigado.

– Hmp, sólo estoy divagando– finalicé el tema.

El profesor entró, tarde como de costumbre. Pero no venía solo, una persona entró detrás de él. Era una chica de mediana estatura, bonita figura, pero busto pequeño. Su cabello rosa le llega hasta los hombros, sus ojos son verdes jade. El uniforme de las chicas consta de una falda de cuadros azul marino, la mayoría de las chicas las usan demasiado corta, un poco más abajo de los glúteos. Otras como esta chica, la llevan unos diez centímetros por encima de las rodillas. Y otras chicas como Hinata, la usan hasta las rodillas. Una camisa blanca, un chaleco amarillo, un saco negro con la insignia de la institución. Unas medias negras que ellas pueden usar del largo que deseen, la mayoría las usan cortas para mostrar sus piernas, pero ella las usa hasta debajo de las rodillas, y chicas como Hinata, las usan hasta las rodillas. Y un moño que cambia de color por año. En el caso de ella, al igual que todos en esta habitación, es verde. No tengo idea sobre qué opinar de ella, sólo pienso que es linda, nada más.

– Lamento la tardanza, jóvenes– se disculpó el sensei, como siempre – pero tuve que escoltar a su nueva compañera hasta aquí, preséntate ante tus compañeros.

– Buenos días, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura– se presentó sonriendo enormemente– es un placer conocerlos.

– Buenos días, Haruno-san– contestaron todos, excepto yo. No me importa ser cortés con ella, sólo es otro estudiante más al que tengo que ignorar y tal vez ella sea uno más, de los que me ignoran a mí.

– Haruno-san, toma asiento al final– indicó el asiento vacío en la fila siguiente a la mía. Se acercó y se sentó. Me miró y sonrió amistosamente, pero yo desvíe la mirada y presté atención a la clase. Al finalizar la clase muchos se acercaron a ella, principalmente Naruto.

– Sakura-chan– dijo. _"Tan irrespetuoso como siempre"_ pensé– Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto– se presentó, yo sólo escuchaba lo que decían. No porque me importara, sino porque estaban aglomerados en el asiento a mi lado. Y tampoco podía irme del salón porque aún faltaba una clase antes del almuerzo.

– Mucho gusto, Naruto– saludó. Todo el mundo comenzó a presentarse, algunos cambiaban números de teléfono con ella. Las únicas personas alejadas del bullicio eran Shikamaru, Hinata y yo.

La típica chica popular, _qué molestia._

Todos le hacían preguntas y ella amablemente las contestaba, pero yo no le preste atención a ninguna de sus respuestas.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, siempre me ha gustado salir de último. Sentía que alguien me miraba fijamente, busqué al dueño de esa mirada y me encontré a la poseedora de unos grandes ojos jades. La ignoré y salí del salón, con ella siguiéndome de cerca, su presencia estaba comenzando a irritarme. Pero esperaré a que se canse de seguirme, sin embargo, no lo hacía. Me detuve de golpe, ella chocó con mi espalda y cayó de sentón en el suelo. No hice ningún ademán de ayudarla a levantarse, ni siquiera volteé a verla.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo?– pregunté a secas.

– Me intrigas– respondió confundida. Volteé hacia ella, seguía tirada en el suelo.

– ¿De qué hablas?– volví a preguntar. Le tendí una mano para ayudarla a que se ponga de pie, puede ser una molestia, pero sigue siendo una mujer al fin y al cabo.

– No lo sé– se encogió de hombros– sólo me intrigas.

– Hmp– me di la vuelta y entré a la cafetería _– eres una molestia._

– ¡Sasuke!– llamó Itachi. Lo único que quiero en esta vida es ser ignorado, pero gracias a mi hermano y a Naruto, a veces mis esfuerzos son en vano. Se levantó de su mesa y se acercó hasta mí, Sakura aún seguía detrás de mí. Pero de repente se quedó callada, tal vez mi comentario la ofendió. No es como si me importara sus sentimientos, en realidad.

– ¿Qué quieres, Nii-san?– pregunté irritado. Iba a decir algo, pero reparó en la presencia de Sakura.

– ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?– pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella. Ella dejó de mirar al suelo y le dedicó una sonrisa amigable.

– Haruno Sakura– contestó animada– ¿Y tú?

– Uchiha Itachi– se separó de ella, tomó una de sus manos y la besó, haciendo que ella se sonrojara– es un gusto conocerte, Sakura-chan– _"otro más"_ pensé– ¿Qué hace tan preciosa flor con mi hermanito?

– _Tch...–_ rodé los ojos – al grano, Nii-san ¿Qué quieres?

– Sólo quería invitarte a sentarte con nosotros– dijo inocentemente. Sakura no perdía la mirada de ambos– ¿Vienes?– le preguntó a ella. Ella aceptó la invitación amablemente.

– _No, gracias–_ gruñí, me di la vuelta dejándolos solos. Compré mi almuerzo y me senté en la mesa de siempre. Pude ver como se llevaba bien con los amigos de mi hermano. Definitivamente es otra más del montón.

El único lugar en donde puedo escapar de todos estos inútiles, es la biblioteca. Incluso tengo un duplicado de la llave que utilizo cuando me quede a estudiar hasta tarde y la bibliotecaria se tenga que ir, así yo puedo quedarme un rato más.

Me senté en la mesa más alejada de todas, esa mesa ha sido mía desde que entré a estudiar aquí. Sentí que alguien se sentó enfrente de mí. Pero ignoré su presencia, ni siquiera me molesté en ver de quien se trataba.

– Eres un chico aburrido– dijo la persona después de un rato. Era ella de nuevo, me estaba colmando la paciencia y sólo tengo mediodía conociéndola.

– Y tú, eres una _molestia_ – contraataqué sin despegar la vista de los libros– ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a otro? Todos los imbéciles de esta escuela quieren ser tus amigos, ve con ellos. Vuélvete una insoportable presumida y a mí me dejas en paz, si no te molesta– a medida que iba diciendo lo que pensaba, ella iba frunciendo el ceño.

– Deberías dejar de ser tan antisocial y ser más como Itachi-kun– refutó. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

– _¿Qué te importa?_ – rugí furioso. Dejé mi libro a un lado y la mire fríamente. No pudo sostenerme la mirada _"Y no tuve que quitarme las gafas"_ pensé victorioso– Si tanto te gusta mi hermano, puedes irte con él. Yo no voy a detenerte– tomé mi libro y volví a ignorarla por completo. Se quedó sentada allí sin hacer ningún ruido, sólo mirándome. Como si tratara de ver más allá, me estaba comenzando a sentir incómodo. Afortunadamente para mí, la campana de regreso a clases sonó y tuvimos que volver a clases. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan incómodo, pero hoy definitivamente no era mi día. Estaba irritado, furioso y con ganas de estrangular a alguien y esa persona tiene nombre y apellido, Haruno Sakura.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **No quiero hacer que Sasuke sea un marginado que vive a la sombra de Itachi, bueno en realidad si lo hace porque todos lo ignoran por ser el nerd. Pero no es menospreciado por su hermano genio y tal, en realidad Fugaku los trata a los 2 por igual. Espero que les hay gustado el prólogo de la historia.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Molestia

Hola que tal, aquí está el capítulo uno a la orden. Espero que les sea de su agrado

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Molestia.**

Hoy fue el peor día que he tenido en algún tiempo, y eso ya es mucho decir. Jamás he querido faltar a la escuela, pero no quería volver a ese lugar, al menos por lo que queda de semana. Llegué a casa y al entrar tiré la puerta descargando mi frustración con ella, todo en lo que podía pensar era en esa molesta chica y eso me hacía enfurecer más aún. Me senté en el escalón para quitarme los zapatos y entrar a la casa, pero en lugar de eso, me quedé mirando a la nada. Todo lo que esa chica dijo se reproducía una otra vez en mi cabeza _. "Me intrigas" "Eres un chico aburrido" "Deberías dejar de ser tan asocial y ser más como Itachi-kun"._

– Tch– me quité los zapatos y los dejé sin acomodarlos. Ya después cuando estuviera de humor los vendría a poner en su lugar o tal vez cuando mi padre se dé cuenta y me regañe por eso. Me quité las gafas y caminé en dirección a mi habitación. No soy completamente miope puedo ver de cerca, pero a lo lejos no puedo distinguir casi nada, sin embargo no me gusta desistir de mis gafas. Sólo me las quito para estar en casa, si no voy a estudiar. No dejaba de frotarme los ojos y pasar una mano por mi cabello frustrado, tratando de calmar mis pensamientos– demonios– maldije sin percatarme de quien se encontraba en la sala.

– ¿Mal día en la escuela?– preguntó con interés la voz a mis espaldas. Volteé a enfrentar a mi padre.

– Algo así– hice una mueca. Mi padre estaba leyendo unos informes de la policía. A veces debe traer trabajo a casa, pero solo cuando es demasiado y requiere su entera atención.

– ¿Algún abusivo?– negué– ¿malas calificaciones?– lo mire ofendido, él rió– lo sé, esa no es una opción.

– Es una chica– me senté en el sofá frente al suyo. Pestañeo un par de veces sin terminar de creerlo, una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios _"Esto no me da buena espina"_ pensé.

– Sabía que mi hijo algún día decidiría tener una novia– sonrió con orgullo.

– No es eso– negué de inmediato. Arqueó una ceja esperando mi respuesta– una chica nueva. Es demasiado molesta, no deja de seguirme a todos lados diciendo que le _"intrigo"_ – hice comillas al aire– ni siquiera sé que tengo yo que pueda intrigar a una persona. Lo peor es que apenas hoy, llegó a la escuela– me queje. Mi padre comenzó a reír, lo miré enojado.

– Así era tu madre– sonrió con nostalgia– me seguía a todas partes, al principio me molestaba pero después de un tiempo me acostumbre a su compañía, incluso me agradaba. Ella decía que para ser un adolescente era demasiado amargado y que necesitaba alguien que alegrará mis días solitarios. Y te darás cuenta de que tenía razón, al final cautivo mi corazón y después terminar la academia de policía, le pedí matrimonio.

– No lo sabía– miré la foto sobre la mesita. Era ella sonriendo, al fondo tenía una hermosa pradera, vestía un hermoso vestido blanco. Papá dice que esa foto fue antes de saliera embarazada de Itachi. Se veía hermosa, Mikoto Uchiha era una madre maravillosa y la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida– ¿Itachi ya está en casa?– cambié el tema, hablar de mamá es doloroso para nosotros. Mi padre asintió, volviendo su atención a los informes.

– Llegó hace rato, está en el patio– dijo sin mirarme. Me levanté y caminé hasta el patio. Lo que mi padre no mencionó, es que Itachi no estaba solo. Había unos cuantos chicos de último año, todos voltearon a verme cuando salí al patio. Itachi me sonrió burlón, pero yo no entendía porque, se acercó a mí y me abrazó por los hombros.

– Olvidaste algo, Sasuke– sacó mis gafas del bolsillo de mi camisa y se las puso– pensé que tu miopía era peor– entonces me percaté que todos de los que se encontraban en el patio no dejaban de verme. Las chicas estaban ruborizadas y suspiraban– Tus años tratando de esconderse detrás de tus anteojos, se han ido al demonio– se burló. Le quité mis gafas bruscamente y me las volví a poner.

– Iré a mi habitación– traté de liberarme del agarre, pero alguien me abrazo por el otro lado. Era Hoshigaki Kisame, el mejor amigo de Itachi desde que comenzó la secundaria.

– No seas aguafiestas, niño– fruncí el ceño– quédate un rato– todos comenzaron a pedirme que me quedara, principalmente las chicas. Anteriormente esto nunca hubiera pasado, todos simplemente hubieran dejado que me fuera sin decir nada. Mire a Itachi rogándole que interviniera y me salvará, él me sonrió y se acercó a hablarme.

– Les pediré a todos que olviden lo que vieron– dijo para que solo yo pudiera escucharlo, Sonreí agradecido– pero, debes hacer mis deberes de la casa por 2 semanas.

– Contigo nada es gratis ¿cierto?– ensanchó su sonrisa, haciendo a las féminas chillar– es un trato justo– sonreí de lado y estreche su mano.

– Lo siento, chicos. Pero, Sasuke tiene cosas que hacer– habló alto para que todos escucharan– y les pido de favor que lo que vieron hoy, no salga de entre nosotros ¿escucharon?– su voz sonó amenazante aún sin borrar su sonrisa, todos los presentes asintieron asustados.

– Gracias, Niisan– me liberé del agarre de él y Kisame y me fui a mi habitación.

– Hoy no es mi día– gruñí en cuanto cerré la puerta. Me lancé en la cama a mirar al techo. Me quité las gafas y las puse en la mesa junto a mi cama, al rato me quedé dormido.

La semana paso volando. Como lo pensé, Sakura era igual a todas. La típica chica que quiere que todos le presten atención, en tan solo una semana ya es una de las chicas más populares de la escuela. Afortunadamente no se me acercó de nuevo en toda la semana, volví a mi vida de nerd solitario. Aunque su compañía solo fuera por un día. Todos obedecieron la amenaza de mi hermano y nadie reveló lo que escondo detrás de las gafas, aunque al otro día las chicas de último año me miraban y se ruborizaban, pero después de dos días, eso quedó en el olvido. Hoy es sábado, me encuentro discutiendo por teléfono.

– _Anda, teme. No seas aburrido_ – dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea.

– No insistas– sisee– sabes que odio esas fiestas, Naruto.

– _Solo será un rato, lo prometo_ – suplicó.

– Sabes que no quiero que vuelva a suceder lo de aquella vez– susurré.

– _Lo sé, pero..._ – se quedó callado– _deberías dejar eso en pasado, Sasuke._

– ¡Lo he dejado en el pasado!– grité.

– _¡No lo has hecho!_ – gritó de vuelta– _desde que eso sucedió, nunca has querido ir a otra fiesta. Solo será esta vez, no te dejaré solo. Itachi también irá._

– Si llegas a dejarme solo, me iré y no volveré a ir a una de esas malditas fiestas– amenacé.

– _Tienes mi palabras_ – respondió animado– _pasaré a buscarte a las 7 pm._

– Haces que suene como si fuera una cita– me burle.

– _¡Teme!_ – gritó enojado.

– Vale, olvídalo– me disculpé– ¿dónde será esta vez?

– _En casa de Hyuga Neji, el chico que está en segundo_ – él es uno de los chicos que se enlista en los mejores promedios de la escuela. Pero al igual que mi hermano, le gustan las fiestas y ser popular. Pero también es el mejor en el club de artes marciales, junto a su extraño amigo Rock Lee.

– Que yo sepa, él vive con su tío ¿no se meterán en problemas?– pregunté.

– _Descuida, su tío está en un viaje de negocios_ – dijo despreocupado.

– Bien, nos vemos– colgué.

Decidí usar un blazer informal negro, doblado hasta el antebrazo. Una camisa blanca, unos jeans oscuros y unas vans negras. Puedo ser un nerd, pero se vestir bien. Guardé mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, limpié el cristal de mis gafas y salí. Itachi estaba sentado en el sofá, me miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió burlón. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra, una camisa de Ramones gris, unos jeans claros y unas botas de motociclista.

– Naruto logro convencerte– se burló. Rodé los ojos– Kisame nos dará recogerá a todos– avisó– así que dile a Naruto que se dé prisa o lo dejaremos– le envíe un mensaje a Naruto diciéndole que se diera prisa o nos iríamos sin él. Alrededor de 10 minutos hizo acto de presencia, vestía una camiseta naranja, unos jeans desgastados y unos converse negras. Unos 10 minutos después, Kisame pasó por nosotros.

La mansión Hyuga se encuentra en la zona urbanística más cara de Konoha. Tiene un enorme jardín, el cual en estos momentos, está repleto de chicos. Adentro, la enorme sala era usada como pista de baile y los muebles estaban pegados a la pared para que las personas pudieran sentarse. La mesa del comedor está llena de comida chatarra y bebidas, unas alcohólicas y otras no. Todos y cada uno de los idiotas de esta fiesta los conozco. Las chicas en su mayoría parecían tener puesto un top elástico, que estiraron hasta cubrirlas lo necesario. Entonces la vi, ella sobresaliente con su exótico cabello rosa, parada cerca de la pista de baile. Tenía un vestido de tirantes blanco corto, ligeramente acampanado y unas sandalias de tacón rosas. No parecía para nada una puta, como el resto. Más bien parecía un ángel atrapado en este mundo lleno de perversiones, un ángel que no podía encontrar su camino de vuelta al paraíso. No tenía rastro de maquillaje, solo un poco de brillo labial innecesario. Estaba rodeada de personas, no dejaba de sonreír con esas personas. Naruto me jaló hasta donde ella estaba, Itachi por su parte desapareció en cuanto llegamos.

– Hola, Sakura-chan– saludó.

– Hola, Naruto– saludó de regreso. Me escaneó con la mirada y me sonrió– Sasuke-kun.

– Hmp– respondí. Ella me miró sin entender, pero no le preste atención.

Después de un rato, Naruto desapareció dejándome solo, se fue con sus otros _"amigos"_. Sabía que ese estúpido lo haría, solo que me dejé enredar en sus falsas promesas. Decidí buscar un lugar donde no hubiera mucha gente. Me encontraba caminando por el jardín trasero, estaba prácticamente vacío, solo un par de parejas intercambiando saliva y manoseándose. Alguien llamó mi atención, era una chica llorando sentada en columpio del jardín. No podía ver de quien se trataba, porque tenían sus manos cubriéndose el rostro. Sus hombros se movían de forma irregular, esa fue la razón por la que me di cuenta que lloraba. Quería ignorarla, pero sinceramente no podía hacerlo. Me acerqué a ella y le sacudí el hombro suavemente, levantó el rostro dándome a conocer su identidad. Era la dueña de la casa, Hyuga Hinata.

– ¿Uchiha-san?– sus ojos estaban hinchados. Vestía una falda larga rosa y una camisa manga larga turquesa unas tallas más grandes. Su ropa estaba manchada, tal vez alguien le tiró su bebida encima.

– Hazte a un lado– ordené. El columpio era lo suficientemente grande para dos personas. Me cedió un espacio– debes odiar que tu casa esté llena de gente que te trata como basura.

– S-sí– comenzó a jugar con sus dedos– unas chicas se burlaron de mi ropa y dijeron que ningún hombre miraría a una chica fea como yo, luego me lanzaron una bebida encima– señaló su ropa– Solo estoy en esta fiesta porque mi primo me pidió que lo cubriera. Yo hubiera preferido quedarme en mi habitación, pero...– su tono de voz iba bajando a medida que hablaba. Hablo más de lo que creí que lo haría.

– Yo vine a este lugar solo porque Naruto me invitó– se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de mi rubio amigo– pero, se fue con otras personas y se olvidó de mí.

– Tú y Naruto-kun son buenos amigos ¿cierto?– dijo mirándome tímidamente.

– Es mi mejor amigo– comencé– Hyuga-san, ¿te gusta Naruto?– mi pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Se sonrojo violentamente y comenzó a tartamudear.

– N-no sé de q-que ha... Habla, Uchiha-san– le miré impasible.

– Eres demasiado obvia, Hyuga-san– confesé. Abrió los ojos exageradamente, dejó de respirar y se puso pálida– pero descuida, Naruto es muy tonto, jamás se daría cuenta de tus sentimientos al menos que se les griten en la cara– se llevó una mano en el pecho respirando aliviada– deberías acercarte a él, es un gran chico– _"Tal vez con una chica como Hyuga, se le quite lo idiota"_ pensé.

– Lo sé– sonrió– gracias, Uchiha-san– asentí– Nos vemos luego.

– No vemos luego, Hyuga-san– me despedí. Ella se levantó y caminó en dirección a la casa. Me quedé sentado allí, no quería volver a entrar a esa fiesta.

Sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado, deduje quien era así que no me moleste en mirar.

– Es un buen lugar para huir de todos– reflexionó Sakura. La miré de reojo, ella estaba escaneando el jardín con la mirada hasta que se detuvo en mí.

– Pensé que estarías disfrutando con tus nuevos amigos– dije sin mirarla.

– Estaba, pero un chico ebrio no dejaba de molestar– dijo con fastidio. Sentí el impulso romperle la cara a ese sujeto, no me importa quien sea _"¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? ¿Qué me importa a mí que un hombre la acose?"._

– ¿Quién es ese chico?– pregunté sin interés.

– Rock Lee– dijo mirando a sus pies– me invito a bailar y yo acepté porque ya lo había rechazado mucho. Pero después de un rato, me pidió que subiéramos a una habitación ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?– asentí. No sabía porque razón, pero sentía mi sangre bullir– quería que me acostara con él, yo no soy ninguna cualquiera– me miró. Estaba ofendida.

– Tal vez, tú le diste motivos para que lo pensara– dije secamente. Frunció el ceño.

– Genial– su voz se quebró– ahora todos piensan que soy una cualquiera, incluso tú– rió secamente– pensé que eras diferente.

– ¡No entiendo que es lo que quieres de mí!– exigí saber desesperado.

– ¡Ni yo misma lo sé!– gritó desesperada. Se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero la tomé del brazo y la jale hacia mí, quedó sentada en mis piernas. Nuestras miradas se conectaron, no podía despegar mis ojos de los suyos. Sus orbes jades tenían un brillo que no supe explicar. Ella desvió su mirada hasta mis labios y yo hice lo mismo. No estaba usando mi inteligencia, sino mi instinto. Tenía ese jodido brillo labial.

– No necesitas usar esta cosa– deslice el pulgar por sus labios quitando el labial. Me miró sorprendida– te ves mejor sin maquillaje– no podía decirle que pensaba que era hermosa. Porque si, Haruno Sakura me parece una chica hermosa. Molesta, pero linda.

– Tienes razón, Sasuke-kun– otra vez llamándome así. Nos encontrábamos en una situación que cualquiera malinterpretaría, pero ninguno de los dos hacia algo por moverse. Se fue acercando hasta mis labios, mi parte racional me gritaba _"Aléjate"_ pero mi instinto me gritaba _"Quédate"_ , decidí por primera vez en mi vida ignorar a la razón y seguir mi instinto. Pero por suerte, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

– Habla Sasuke– contesté. Del otro lado de la línea sonó un hipido.

– _Sasuke... Hip ¿Dónde estás?_ – respondió Naruto.

– Por ahí– miré a Sakura. Ella evitaba mirarme, estaba sonrojada– tuve que arreglármelas solo cuando te fuiste– reclamé. Una risa estruendosa sonó.

– _Lo siento... Hip_ – hipo de nuevo– _te lo compensare._

– Olvídalo, iré a buscarte– ella se levantó de mis piernas. Me levanté del columpio y me fui, dejándola sola.

Buscar a Naruto fue más sencillo de lo que creí, estaba esperándome en la entrada siendo sostenido por Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba tiene un despeinado cabello castaño, piel blanca, ojos negros, con pupilas verticales como hendidura dándole un aspecto salvaje. Si hay alguien que siempre me ha caído mal, es este sujeto.

– No sabía que a los nerds como tú, eran bienvenidos a este tipo de fiestas– Kiba me miró burlón. Decidí ignorarlo y tomé a Naruto, pasé uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y le di la espalda a Kiba– ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije, Uchiha?– me tomó del hombro, deteniendo mi andar. Todos los que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a reír de mí, pero los ignoré como siempre. Le lancé una mirada gélida a Kiba, soltó su agarre y retrocedió un par de pasos. Sakura estaba parada por donde yo había venido anteriormente, me miraba preocupada.

– Déjalo, Kiba– dijo Naruto enojado. Kiba sonrió sintiéndose apoyado por los demás.

– Vaya, veo que tú no puedes defenderte solo ¿Qué será de ti cuando no estén tu hermano o Naruto?– pregunto burlón Kiba, todos rieron de nuevo. Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada dispuesto a lanzarse sobre él, pero lo sostuve antes de tiempo.

– Vamos, Naruto, no vale la pena– comencé a caminar sin soltar el agarre de Naruto.

– Eres un cobarde– vociferó Kiba. No soy ningún cobarde, solo que estúpidos como él no valen la pena y más si están ebrios, solo se vuelven más estúpidos.

Era medianoche, estaba a punto de llegar hasta la casa de Naruto.

– Hubieras dejado que golpeara a Kiba– habló Naruto después de un rato.

– Te dije que no vale la pena. Solo es un chico que se cree más que los demás porque tiene el apoyo de todos– dije restándole importancia. Estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, pero nunca me importo lo que tuvieran que decir de mí esos seres de bajo coeficiente intelectual. Se quedó callado el resto del camino. Cuando llegamos toque la puerta un par de veces, luego de un par de minutos salió el padrino de Naruto.

– Buenas noches, Jiraiya-san. Aquí le traigo al dobe– hice un gesto para señalar a Naruto, quien le sonrió a su padrino.

– Lamento las molestias causadas por mi ahijado, Sasuke-kun– tomó a Naruto– Buenas noches– cerró la puerta.

Mi casa estaba un poco lejos de la de Naruto, así que iba por las calles a paso apresurado. Cuando iba a la mitad del camino, una patrulla se detuvo cerca de donde estaba caminando.

– No es común verte a estas horas en la calle, Sasuke– la persona que iba en la patrulla, se asomó por la ventana y entonces pude ver de quien se trataba.

– Obito– dije. Mi primo Obito es uno de los policías que trabaja para mi padre.

– Sube– ordenó– te llevaré a casa. No es seguro que el hijo del jefe de la policía ande deambulando a estar horas por las calles.

– Lo sé– me subí en el auto, luego de 15 minutos ya estaba en casa– Gracias por traerme, Obito– me baje de la patrulla y entre a la casa.

– Sasuke, ¿eso era una patrulla?– exigió saber mi padre en cuanto me vio entrar. Me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

– Acompañe a Naruto a su casa después de la fiesta– comencé– y cuando venía de regreso, Obito me vio y me trajo a casa– su expresión se relajó.

– Ve a dormir– ordenó. Asentí y me retiré a mi habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, mi padre y yo estábamos desayunando. Itachi apareció frotándose los ojos.

– Buenos días– se sentó en la mesa.

– Buenos días– saludamos mi padre y yo sin dejar de mirarlo. Sintió la insistencia de nuestras miradas y alzó una ceja confundido.

– ¿Tengo algo en la cara?– preguntó tocándose el rostro preocupado.

– Más bien en el cuello– contestó mi padre tomando café. Itachi se levantó y corrió hasta el espejo que estaba en la sala. En cuanto entró se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza apenado. Tenía marcas de lápiz labial y unos cuantos mordiscos.

– Una chica linda con la que me estaba divirtiendo anoche– era muy obvio. Mi padre y yo nos encogimos de hombros y seguimos desayunando en paz– por cierto, Sasuke. No vas a creer lo que paso cuando te fuiste– lo miré interrogante– después de lo que paso con Kiba. Yo estaba allí solo que no iba a intervenir, aunque no es justo que esos chicos se burlen así de ti.

– Me tiene sin cuidado– me encogí de hombros.

– Pues deberías– señaló– no deberías permitirlo, no puedes irte y ya. Deberías odiarlos por lo de la otra vez. Debes defenderte, tú puedes hacerlo.

– ¿Y crees que no lo hago?– contraataqué– pero a mí no me importa lo que ellos digan, ya deberías saberlo– mi padre escuchaba nuestra discusión sin perder preguntar nada– ¿Crees que no sé qué en cuanto tú te gradúes mi vida será un infierno? Sé que puedo defenderme solo, pero eso sería rebajarme a su nivel– grité. Estaba cansado de esta conversación, cada vez que algo como lo que paso anoche con Kiba sucedía, mi hermano me retaba por no defenderme– no me serviría de nada golpear a esos idiotas. Suficiente tuve con detener a Naruto anoche para que no golpeara a ese idiota.

– Dejen de pelear, ustedes dos– ordenó mi padre. Ambos guardamos silencio y seguimos desayunando.

– Como te iba diciendo– continuó Itachi más calmado– después de que fuiste, Haruno Sakura abofeteó a Kiba– me atragante con un pedazo de pan. Tome jugo para que se me pasara.

– ¿Qué?– pregunté incrédulo.

– Lo que escuchaste– sonrió por mi reacción– ella le dijo que él era patético por sentirse superior solo porque tenía apoyo de otros más estúpidos que él. Después de eso se fue. También escuche decir que Rock Lee quiso sobrepasarse con ella, pero ella lo golpeó en las pelotas– me sentí ligeramente orgulloso de ella y apenado por insinuar que era una cualquiera– pero lo más comentado de todo, es que tú y ella fueron vistos besándose– escupí el jugo que estaba tomando en ese momento en la cara de Itachi, hizo una mueca de asco y tomó una servilleta para limpiarse la cara.

– Ella y yo no nos estábamos besando– dije sonrojado. Mi padre e Itachi se mostraron decepcionados– solo estábamos hablando.

– Como sea– dijo Itachi– escuche que algunos chicos que están detrás de ella, van a tratar de humillarte delante de todo el mundo a la hora del almuerzo para vengarse.

– Tch... Que molestos– suspiré fastidiado.

– Para tu suerte, tienes un hermano maravilloso– se señaló a sí mismo, puse los ojos en blanco– así que, tengo un plan.

– ¿Qué clase de plan, genio?– pregunté.

– Deberías agradecer que te estoy advirtiendo– se mostró ofendido. Levanté las manos en señal de disculpa y continuó– los planes de chicos sin cerebro como ellos, son demasiado predecibles. Te quieren quitar las gafas delante de todos, y como ellos suponen que no puedes ver sin ellos, entonces tú te vas a desorientar y entonces jugaran a tirárselos unos con otros, las romperán y te golpearan. Su plan es tan evidente que da asco.

– Lo que ellos no saben, es que yo puedo ver sin ellos– sonreí arrogante, comprendiendo un poco a donde iba el rumbo de la conversación– lo que no me gusta de todo esto, es que si consiguen quitarme las gafas, todos verán mi rostro.

– ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?– Itachi me miro como si estuviera loco– sé lo que causas cuando ven tu rostro, pero deberías saber que para evitar que te golpeen debes defenderte. Eso significa golpearlos e ir a la oficina de la directora Tsunade y una mancha aparecerá en tu perfecto expediente.

– No pensé en eso– lo miré horrorizado.

– No irás a la escuela, asunto resuelto– sentenció Itachi muy seguro de su plan.

– Eso tampoco es una opción– intervino mi padre. Ambos lo miramos incrédulos– Sasuke tiene la asistencia perfecta y no la perderá solo por unos niños estúpidos.

– Papá tiene razón– dije– Iré a la escuela, no voy huir como un cobarde y tampoco perderé mi registro de asistencia perfecta.

– Bien, sabía que esa no era una opción. Solo la propuse para ver que decías– dijo restándole importancia.

– Me las arreglaré, no quedo como un cobarde, pero tampoco me arriesgo a que me castiguen. Solo espero que Naruto no lo arruine– Itachi asintió complacido.

Al final, Itachi no planteó ningún _"plan brillante"_ que valiera la pena. Pasé todo el día leyendo en mi habitación. Recibí una llamada de Naruto disculpándose por lo de ayer, también me dijo que hablaría con Kiba sobre lo que pasó. Pensé que no lo recordaría debido a su estado de ebriedad, pero el maldito recordaba todo perfectamente. Sé que él no "hablaría" con Kiba, por eso le advertí que no se metiera en problemas innecesarios. Lo único que no me dejaba estar en paz conmigo mismo, fue lo que hizo Sakura por mí y lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer antes de que Naruto me llamara por teléfono.

– Hmp, Molestia– sonreí para mis adentros, para así poder conciliar el sueño.

 **...**

Esta mañana hacía más frío de lo usual, así que decidí no salir a correr y dormir un poco más. Como siempre papá nos dejó a una cuadra de la escuela, pero unos metros antes de entrar Itachi detuvo su andar.

– ¿Estás seguro de lo que harás?– preguntó por milésima vez. Asentí seguro, entonces él me devolvió el gesto.

El mismo protocolo de cada mañana, las fans de Itachi lo esperaban en la entrada para darle los buenos días. Sigo sin entender porque no se fastidia, pero eso es su problema, no el mío. Hoy en vez de ir al salón, me fui a la biblioteca. Aún era muy temprano para que la bibliotecaria apareciera, pero como yo tengo una llave, no importa. Solo no debo dejar que nadie más entre, así que tranque la puerta y me fui mi mesa. Busqué un libro y le di un breve vistazo, hasta que llegó la hora de ir a clase. Cuando llegué al salón, casi todos ya estaban en sus lugares, todos me miraban y murmuraban cosas. Solo alcancé a escuchar un par de cosas _"Escuche que Uchiha y Haruno se besaron en una fiesta el sábado"_ bufé enojado por los falsos rumores. Pero lo que llamó mi atención fue otra cosa _"Se dice que Kiba y Naruto se cayeron a golpes hace raro en la cafetería. Se rumora que fue para defender al Uchiha nerd"_. Me senté en mi lugar ante la atenta mirada de todos. _"Te dije que no lo hicieras, Usuratonkashi"_ pensé fastidiado.

– Buenos días, jóvenes– dijo Kakashi-sensei, sacándome de mis pensamientos– el día de hoy...– fue interrumpido por tres personas que entraron al salón, dos de ellas estaban golpeadas y sus ropas hecha girones. Y la otra estaba agitada, con las mejillas sonrojadas debido a la carrera que debió de hacer para llegar a tiempo– ¿pueden explicar por qué están llegando tarde, Inuzuka, Uzumaki y Haruno?– miró a cada uno de los mencionados. Kakashi suele llegar tarde, pero si un estudiante llega después de él, se enoja. No entiendo con qué moral lo hace, pero ese no es mi problema.

– Estábamos en dirección– contestaron Naruto y Kiba. Kakashi asintió y los dejó entrar. Miró a la chica, quien todavía estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

– Se me hizo tarde, lo siento– Kakashi la dejó entrar sin antes hacerle una advertencia.

– Que no se repita, Haruno– ella asintió apenada y se fue a su lugar. Sentí su mirada sobre mí, pero no me moleste en devolverle la mirada– como iba diciendo, el día de hoy tendrán un examen sorpresa referente al libro que mande a leer antes de las vacaciones– Kakashi es el profesor de literatura. El sujeto siempre está pegado a un libro igual que yo, pero la diferencia entre nosotros, es que él solo lee literatura erótica y yo no. Así que el libro que mandó a leer fue una de sus novelas eróticas favoritas, según él para expandir nuestros horizontes. Por supuesto la ola de quejas no se hicieron esperar, pero a mí me daba igual ese estúpido examen.

Las dos primeras clases se pasaron volando y la hora del almuerzo se hizo presente. Caminaba sin prisa hasta la cafetería, no porque temiera lo que estaba por suceder, sino porque así soy yo. Compré mi comida, me senté en mi mesa habitual y comí tranquilamente, de vez en cuando me encontraba con Itachi mirándome. Sé que está preocupado por mí, pero creo que exagera. Cuando estaba por irme, como era de esperarse, el ejército de Idiotas me interceptó.

– ¿Por qué tanta prisa, Uchiha?– cuestionó Kiba sonriendo socarrón, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

– ¿Se te perdió algo, Inuzuka? Además de tu cerebro– golpe bajo, todos comenzaron a reír. Me miró furioso y se acercó a mí tratando de intimidarme, pero está demasiado lejos de lograrlo. Yo no quitaba mi sonrisa arrogante, aumentando su ira– Si no tienes nada que decir, hazte a un lado.

– Te crees muy listo, Uchiha– un paso más cerca, pero yo no tenía intenciones de retroceder. No dejaba de mirarlo desafiante, mi mirada penetrante fue demasiado para él, ya que retrocedió y desvió la mirada. Aproveche para echar un vistazo a la cafetería, vi que Naruto estaba a punto de levantarse pero le lance una advertencia con la mirada. Itachi no perdía vista a los movimientos de Kiba– pero veamos que tal te va contra mis puños.

– Hmp– se abalanzó contra mí, pero predije sus movimientos y me hice a un lado. La razón por la que Itachi dice que yo puedo defenderme, es porque nuestro padre nos enseñó defensa personal y tengo buenos reflejos. Se giró y con el puño en alto se lanzó de nuevo contra mí. Lo esquive de nuevo y esta vez se estrelló contra una mesa, haciendo que la cafetería estallara en risas.

– ¡Maldito nerd escurridizo!– gritó enojado. Se levantó, miró a los que estaban con él en busca de apoyo– ¿Qué esperan? Sujétenlo.

– Eso no es muy honorable, Inuzuka– dije falsamente asustado– todos ustedes contra yo solo, no es justo.

– Nadie dijo que la vida es justa, Uchiha– gruñó. Alguien desde las mesas _grito "¡El Uchiha está jugando contigo, Kiba!"_ una voz muy conocida para mí, le dijo que se callara.

– ¡Hagan lo que les dije!– chilló desesperado. Logré esquivar un par de ellos fácilmente, pero eso no evitó que otros dos me sostuvieran de ambos brazos. Forcejee un poco tratando de librarme, pero me sujetaron con más fuerza y me fue imposible o eso quería que pensaran– Ya no eres tan valiente.

– Más que tú, sí– contesté fríamente. Al menos que alguien interviniera, estaba perdido. Kiba levantó su puño para darme en la cara, cerré los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. Alguien se puso entre nosotros.

– ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!– esto definitivamente no estaba en mis cálculos. Sakura se interpuso entre Kiba y yo.

– Parece que tu noviecita salió en tu defensa– la tomó del brazo– ¿crees que se me olvido la bofetada del otro día?– la zarandeó un poco. Sin embargo, ella no mostraba un indicio de tener miedo.

– Debes tener las pelotas bien puestas como para tratar a una chica así delante de todos– me detuve– no te atrevas a hacerle daño– sisee amenazante. Los tipos que me sostenían se estremecieron al escuchar mi voz, pero no disminuyeron su agarre.

– ¿O qué?– desafío.

– No respondo– amenacé de nuevo. Podía librarme de estos idiotas fácilmente pero quería que ellos se confiaran.

– Eres muy linda– dijo ignorando mis amenazas. Se acercó a su cuello y aspiró su aroma, ella comenzó a temblar. Su determinación desapareció, para darle paso a una chica frágil y asustada. Sentí que debía protegerla– hueles delicioso– pasó la lengua por su mejilla, haciendo que ella se tensara por completo. Cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas y apretó los puños, sus reacciones me estaban desconcertando cada vez más, era como si ella hubiera sufrido algo malo en el pasado. Tal vez, algún desgraciado abuso de ella.

– ¡No me toques!– gritó perdiendo la cordura, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

– Estoy harto de esto– dijo Itachi. Él y Naruto quitaron a los tipos que me sujetaban. Ver a Sakura en ese estado hizo que la rabia me cegara, en cuanto dejaron de sujetarme me abalancé contra Kiba. Él se reía por el miedo que le estaba causando a Sakura, así que no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que yo iba a hacer.

– Alto, Sasuke. No lo hagas– me detuve en seco– tú mismo me lo dijiste, no vale la pena.

– Le está haciendo daño, Niisan– gruñí entre dientes.

– Lo sé, pero observa con atención– obedecí, miré hacia ellos. Sakura había dejado de llorar, Kiba la miraba confundido. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, carentes de expresión, parecía un alma en pena. Pero de repente su expresión se llenó de una furia incontrolable, Kiba desconcertado la soltó sin alejarse de ella, el miedo lo tenía paralizado. Lo miró con un profundo odio y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, volteándose a un lado por el fuerte golpe, entonces aprovechó la situación y le dio un rodillazo en las bolas. Kiba cayó de rodillas cubriéndose la entrepierna mientras gemía del dolor

– ¡Mal... Maldita perra!– gritó furioso. Ella me miró por un momento, sus ojos estaban vacíos de nuevo, todavía quedaban restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Después de un par de segundos, se fue corriendo. Una parte de mi quería seguirla, pero la otra me decía que lo que a ella le pasara no era mi problema.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo?– dijo Iruka-sensei llegando hasta el alboroto. Naruto e Itachi no habían dejado de sujetar a esos chicos. Kiba estaba en el piso quejándose del dolor y yo estaba parado a unos pasos de Kiba, parecía que yo lo hubiera dejado en ese estado– Uchihas, Uzumaki, Abumi, Morio e Inuzuka ¡A la dirección!– ordenó. Todos salimos de la cafetería, seguidos por Iruka, quien ayudaba a Kiba a caminar.

Esta es la primera vez que visitó la oficina de la directora por algo que no sea para alabar mis buenas calificaciones, mi padre se enojara mucho cuando se entere, pero qué más da. La secretaria nos hizo pasar, la directora nos escaneó a todos desde su asiento. Su mirada se detuvo en mí, mostrando asombro por estar entre el grupo de revoltosos.

– Exijo que me expliquen qué sucede– me miró– me decepciona mucho que estés involucrado, Uchiha– dijo con decepción. Le expliqué todo lo sucedido, obviando la participación de Sakura en todo esto. Me eché la culpa y dije que fui yo el que golpeó a Kiba, ninguno de los presentes objeto lo contrario.

– Ya veo– Tsunade tenía sus manos entrelazadas, mientras sus codos se encontraban apoyados sobre el escritorio. Nos miró a todos enojada– Naruto– Naruto ha venido tantas veces que ella ya no lo llamaba por su apellido– esta es tu segunda vez aquí hoy, hablare con tu tutor para reunirme con él y el castigo que te impuse esta mañana se triplicará. En cuanto al Uchiha mayor, quedas castigado después de clases.

– Pero, vieja...– se quejó Naruto. A Tsunade le apareció un brillo asesino en los ojos, Naruto nunca le hablaba con respeto.

– ¡No tientes tu suerte, mocoso!– gritó furiosa, golpeó el escritorio con las palmas de sus manos. Naruto se escondió detrás de mí, temblando de miedo– Inuzuka, te has metido en problemas dos veces el día de hoy y no solo eso, sino que has sido la manzana de la discordia en todo esto. Así que el castigo de esta mañana queda anulado y estarás suspendido por toda la semana. Abumi y Morio, ustedes serán suspendidos por tres días– iban a replicar pero Tsunade no se los permitió– en cuanto a ti, Uchiha. Es la primera vez que te metes en problemas, así que solo te enviaré a casa con una advertencia, te aseguro que esto no dañara tu expediente– asentí agradecido– que no se repita. Llamaré a sus padres y tutores para ponerlos al tanto de sus acciones. Todos a clases.

Naruto, Itachi y yo nos fuimos a clases. Los otros 3 tuvieron que irse a casa.

– Me sorprende que te echaras la culpa, Sasuke– dijo serio Itachi.

– Sentí que debía hacerlo– respondí serio. Itachi se dio la vuelta y se fue a los salones de último año.

– Teme, ¿crees que Sakura-chan éste bien?– preguntó preocupado.

– Quien sabe– dije sin interés.

– Oye, Teme– Naruto se puso en mi camino y me señaló acusador– deberías preocuparte por ella, Sakura-chan lo hizo para ayudarte.

– No pedí su ayuda. Si tanto te interesa, búscala tú– me tomó del cuello de la camisa. No dejaba de mirarme desafiante y yo no pensaba desviarle la mirada– te gusta ¿cierto? Entonces ve por ella, a mí no me interesa.

– N-no se d-de qué hablas– tartamudeó sonrojado– esto no se trata de mí, sino de Sakura-chan.

– Como dije, no me interesa– me liberé de su agarre y arreglé mi corbata– si me disculpas, ya voy muy tarde a clases.

Cuando llegué al salón, la profesora no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al verme llegar tarde. El resto sabía el motivo por el cual yo estaba llegando tarde, pero aun así no quitaban la vista de mí.

– Sasuke-kun, Naruro-kun, exijo que me digan dónde estaban– ordenó Kurenai-sensei, sin salir de su asombro.

– En la dirección– contestamos ambos al unísono.

– Bu... bueno, pasen adelante– dijo. Ambos caminamos a nuestros lugares. El asiento contiguo al mío estaba vacío. Naruto me miro con reproche y yo me encogí de hombros.

Inmediatamente terminada la última clase, me fui a casa solo. No tenía ganas de quedarme en la biblioteca y no quería que cuando Naruto saliera de su castigo, me gritara de nuevo por mi falta de tacto, según él. Al Llegar a casa, no había nadie. Mi hermano se quedó castigado y mi padre seguía en la estación. Pero por más que me sintiera un poco aliviado, sabía que no me salvaría de la reprimenda de mi padre. Aproveché que estaba solo en casa para darme una larga y relajante ducha. Dejé que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos tensos.

– No entiendo por qué actúa así– murmuré para mí mismo– me preocupo por ella porque está llorando y ahora estoy enojado con ella por lo que hizo... Realmente eres una molestia– me quedé sumergido en la bañera hasta que el agua se enfrió.

Solo vestí un pantalón de pijama y camiseta sin mangas. Hoy me tocaba hacer la cena, así que me dispuse a prepararla. La puerta de entrada se abrió y cerró, indicando la presencia de mi padre, de mi hermano o de ambos.

– ¡Sasuke, ven acá!– gritó mi padre desde el recibidor. Su voz no sonaba nada amigable. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral y como niño obediente, corrí a atender su llamado. Cuando llegué me miraba con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados, Itachi estaba parado detrás del él con la cabeza levemente inclinada.

– Dígame, padre.

– ¿Sucedió algo interesante hoy en la escuela?– arqueó una ceja, no podía decir ninguna palabra, todas se quedaban atoradas en mi boca– ¿y bien?

– B- bueno yo...– tartamudee nervioso.

– Él no hizo nada malo– intervino Itachi– solo se echó la culpa.

– Deja que él mismo se defienda– cortó fríamente, haciendo que Itachi guardara silencio.

– Yo...– nunca me había sentido tan intimidado por la mirada de mi padre– me eché la culpa.

– ¿Por qué?– preguntó sin dejar de observarme. No sabía que decir, ni yo mismo entendía porque lo hice, me sentía confundido

– Por salvar a una chica– comentó Itachi sonriendo burlón. Mi padre relajo un poco su postura, pero su expresión seguía siendo la misma.

– Espero que no se vuelva costumbre– sentenció, y se fue de la habitación. No me había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo el aliento, hasta que papá se fue y pude respirar tranquilo.

– Naruto me dijo que no te importo lo que ella hizo por ti– inquirió serio Itachi.

– No le pedí hacerlo– contestó fastidiado.

– Deberías ser agradecido– reprochó.

– Hmp– me di la vuelta para volver a la cocina, pero la voz de Itachi me detuvo.

– Escuche a unas chicas hablar. Ellas aseguraban haber escuchado a alguien llorar en el baño y ambos sabemos de quién se trata.

– Si tanto te preocupa, búscala y préstale tu hombro para llorar. No me interesa– lo dejé solo en la sala. Estoy harto de todo esto. Siempre he sido ignorado por todos, solo se burlaban un poco de mi a veces, pero nunca había ido a la oficina de la directora por una pelea. Ahora todos quieren joderme y todo es culpa de ella, es una maldita molestia. Solo una piedra en mi zapato. Y lo que más me enfada de todo esto, es que todo el mundo cree que es mi culpa. Yo no le pedí a ella que se metiera en problemas por mi culpa, pero yo soy más estúpido por culparme solo para salvarla a ella. Me jode su presencia, nunca debió de aparecer. Debió quedarse donde estaba y nunca aparecer en mi vida.

* * *

 **Como dije anteriormente, la relación padre e hijo entre Fugaku y Sasuke será buena. Ya que ellos han tenido que arreglárselas solos sin la presencia de una mujer en casa. Eso de lo que los chicos hablan que Sasuke debe dejar en el pasado será más adelante pero los invito a que saquen conclusiones. Me encanto cuando él se refirió a ella como un ángel. Y el pequeño momento Sasusaku espero que sea lo correcto.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	3. Capítulo 2: Lo que hago por ti

Hola ¿cómo están? Les traigo un capitulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia, espero que les guste.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Lo que hago por ti.**

No podía concentrarme como es debido en clases. Lo dicho por mi padre esta mañana antes de irse al trabajo, no dejaba de rondar en mi mente.

 **Flash Back**

Estábamos disfrutando el desayuno en nuestro tranquilo y acostumbrado silencio.

– Chicos, tengo algo que comunicarles– dijo mi padre rompiendo el silencio. Ambos salimos de nuestros pensamientos y lo miramos preocupados– tengo una misión importante.

– ¿De qué se trata?– pregunté.

– Encontramos la base de operaciones de la banda Hebi– Itachi y yo ensanchamos lo ojos, sabemos perfectamente lo que eso significa.

La banda Hebi es una organización de asesinos en serie. Desde hace años la policía está detrás de ellos, pero son tan escurridizos como las serpientes. Hace 11 años mataron al gobernador y a su esposa, en su casa. El gobernador sabía que estaban planeando un atentado en su contra, así que mandó a su hijo de 5 años a casa de unos amigos para protegerlo. Pero su esposa se rehusó a dejarlo solo y se quedó con él hasta el final. El pequeño se salvó y su apellido fue cambiado para protegerlo. Ese niño es mi amigo Naruto, su apellido era Namikaze pero después del asesinato se lo cambiaron a Uzumaki para protegerlo. El apellido Uzumaki era el apellido de soltera de su madre. Namikaze Minato y su esposa Kushina, lo dejaron en mi casa la noche en la que fueron asesinados. Por eso mi padre ha pasado tantos años detrás de esa banda, para vengar la muerte de sus amigos.

– Como comprenderán, no es una misión fácil de hacer. Es posible que tengamos muchas bajas, yo incluido– el silencio reino en el comedor.

– Entiendo que es tu trabajo, padre– Itachi se levantó y golpeó la mesa con sus manos, haciendo que mi padre lo mirara asombrado. Él nunca actuaba así– no es justo que también tengamos que perderte a ti– desvíe la mirada de ambos y apreté los puños con impotencia.

– Si llego a morir, lo hice para proteger a la ciudad y a ustedes más que a nadie– Itachi estaba a punto de objetar algo, pero yo lo interrumpí.

– Nosotros estaremos orgullosos de ti, padre– dije con respeto, mi padre sonrió complacido por mi actitud madura. Me levanté de la mesa, hice una reverencia y me fui lo más rápido posible.

– ¡Sasuke, espera!– Itachi llegó corriendo hasta mí después de un rato. Decidí irme caminando, necesitaba pensar. Que le haya dicho a mi padre que respetaría su sacrificio, no significa que no me afectara. Me siento igual que Itachi, o peor– se cómo te sientes– llevó dos dedos a mi frente, dándome un pequeño golpe– pero sin importar lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo.

– Gracias, Niisan– sonreí agradecido. Ese toque en la frente significa mucho para mí, desde que tengo memoria Itachi me ha dado ese toque en la frente. Pero desde que murió mamá, he sentido que es su manera de demostrarme que siempre estará conmigo.

Llegamos a la escuela en silencio, nos encontramos con Naruto en el camino, pero no le mencionamos nada sobre la captura de los asesinos de sus padres.

 **Fin Flash Back**

– _Uchiha Sasuke de primer año salón 1 y Uchiha Itachi de tercer año salón 2. Favor dirigirse a la dirección_ – la voz de la directora resonó por el megáfono del salón.

Estábamos en el cuarto período, faltaba una hora para que terminaran las clases del día. Miré por la ventana y vi una patrulla estacionada frente a la escuela. Entonces lo supe, mi padre había muerto en aquella misión. La única vez que me han llamado así desde la dirección, fue en primaria cuando papá fue a buscarnos porque mamá había muerto en el hospital después de una larga lucha contra el cáncer.

Todo el mundo me miraba curioso, pero Naruto se volteo a verme preocupado. Él sabe que algo anda mal.

– Puedes retirarte, Sasuke– Asuma-sensei me miró con curiosidad igual que todos. Me levanté y recogí mis cosas.

 **...**

Después de que Sasuke se fuera del salón, sentí el impulso de ir tras él y averiguar de qué se trata todo esto. Todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar sobre eso, el único que estaba callado con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la ventana era Naruto. Necesito saber qué es lo que está pasando. Desde que lo vi por primera vez, me he sentido intrigada por saber más sobre él. Él es un enigma para mí, quiero saber que esconde detrás de esas gafas, que hay detrás de esa expresión de indiferencia. Me gusta su voz grave y tranquila, cada vez que un profesor le ordena leer algo en voz alta es un deleite para mis oídos. Me gusta su forma de encerrarse en su propio mundo cuando está leyendo. No he podido sacarlo de mi cabeza, ni tampoco he podido alejarme de él a pesar de que me dice que soy molesta. Pero después de lo que pasó lo de Kiba, hace como si yo no existiera. Antes por lo menos, me dedicaba un par de palabras.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me senté en su mesa para hablar con Naruto.

– Psss... Naruto– llamé su atención.

– ¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan?– preguntó distraído.

– ¿Tienes alguna idea de que paso con Sasuke-kun?– pregunté en voz baja. Asuma-sensei había vuelto a dar su clase.

– No lo sé– miro por la ventana, seguí la dirección de su mirada, vi a Sasuke e Itachi irse acompañados de un policía– solo sé que la última vez que a Sasuke lo llamaron así, fue porque su mamá había muerto– sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Ahora me doy cuenta que yo no soy la única que ha tenido que sufrir una vida difícil.

 **...**

Caminé a paso lento hasta la oficina de la directora, no quería llegar y que me dijeran lo que no quería escuchar. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, me encontré con mi hermano. Él estaba parado en frente de la puerta, debatiéndose entre sí entrar o no.

– Niisan– me paré a su lado. Tomé la iniciativa y abrí la puerta de la oficina. Tsunade estaba muy seria, pero en sus ojos había un pequeño brillo de tristeza. La persona que vino a buscarnos es nada más y nada menos que el primo Shisui. Él es único primo con el que Itachi se lleva bien, se podría decir que es su mejor amigo, aunque sea unos años mayor.

– Adelante, chicos– ordenó Tsunade.

– Lamento informarles que el jefe Uchiha está en el hospital debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte– informó Shisui. Me sentí un poco aliviado, pero ahora la preocupación era peor. Porque al tener la mínima esperanza de que está luchando por su vida y que después se vaya, es aún más doloroso a que te digan que murió al instante. Eso fue lo vivimos en carne propia hace unos años, cuando veíamos cómo mamá se marchitaba cada día.

– Pueden retirarse por el día de hoy– concedió Tsunade. Nos fuimos sin decir nada, aún no queríamos hacer preguntas, no sin antes estar seguros de que papá estuviera bien.

Íbamos caminando hacia la salida de la escuela, quise mirar de reojo hasta la ventana del salón más no podía ver nada. Pero pude distinguir un borrón amarillo y uno... rosa. Llegamos a hospital, mi padre estaba siendo intervenido quirúrgicamente de emergencia. El hospital estaba un hecho un caos, muchos policías heridos, familiares llegando desesperados por saber si su familiar estaba vivo o muerto. Era realmente deprimente, siempre me he preguntado qué tienen los doctores en la cabeza. Cómo hacen para tener el valor de decirle a una familia que no pudieron salvar la vida del paciente, supongo que con los años sus corazones se vuelven fríos. O simplemente en la universidad les enseñan que no deben involucrar sus sentimientos en su trabajo. Miré a Itachi, se le notaba muy inquieto. Sé que no se quedara quieto hasta que no vea a nuestro padre y probablemente yo tampoco lo estaré. Desde que mamá murió me ha costado mucho mostrar mis sentimientos, ella siempre se las arreglaba para hacer que mis sentimientos salieran a flote, ella era ha sido la única persona que lo ha conseguido. Nunca he vuelto a llorar desde que murió.

Tenemos que esperar un poco para poder ver a nuestro padre, asi que nos sentamos en la sala de espera rodeados de un sepulcral silencio.

– ¿Qué pasó en la misión?– cuestionó Itachi, no soporto más el silencio.

– Fue difícil, pero lo logramos– me sentí orgulloso de mi padre– Orochimaru el líder de la banda, debe estar siendo interrogado en estos momentos. Su mano derecha murió en el enfrentamiento, al igual que muchos miembros de la banda. Pero lamentablemente la policía también sufrió pérdidas, hay más de uno que está luchando por su vida, así como el jefe Uchiha. Muchos están siendo atendidos por heridas menores y otros murieron en sitio. Esperábamos que estuvieran preparados con ese tipo de armas de guerra, pero la cantidad superó las expectativas del jefe.

– Ya veo– dijo Itachi con la mirada perdida en algún punto del piso– Naruto estará feliz de saber que al fin los tipos que mataron a sus padres, serán castigados.

– ¿Ese es el hijo del gobernador?– preguntó Shisui, ambos asentimos.

– Olvidé informarle a la directora que no podrán ir a la escuela hasta que su padre este bien.

– Ni hablar– negó Itachi de inmediato. Shisui y yo lo miramos incrédulos– papá nunca permitiría que dejáramos de ir a la escuela, principalmente Sasuke. No se discutirá el tema, iremos a la escuela y después vendremos al hospital.

– Escuche al jefe presumir sobre lo inteligentes que son sus hijos en la oficina, sobre todo tú, Sasuke. No todo el mundo tiene un niño genio en su casa– me dio un codazo en juego– imaginó que eres muy popular entre las chicas.

– No sabes lo que hablas, Shisui– negó Itachi burlón– Sasuke solo tiene un amigo, es un chico asocial y es conocido como _"el nerd del colegio"._ Aunque últimamente una linda chica está detrás de él, pero la ignora.

– ¡Cállate!– ordené avergonzado, un pequeño rubor pobló mis mejillas. Pero de inmediato me encogí en mi asiento porque mucha gente había volteado a vernos. Shisui soltó una sonora carcajada.

– ¿Alguien le ha visto el rostro sin las gafas?– miró a Itachi y me señaló con el pulgar.

– Lamentablemente, no– respondió falsamente desilusionado.

– Hmp, sí que fastidian– me levanté y me fui a caminar por los jardines del hospital, mientras esos dos seguían riéndose a costillas de mí.

 **...**

Me quede preocupada pensando en lo que Naruto me dijo después de que Sasuke se fuera. Probablemente mañana él faltara a clases y entonces no podré averiguar qué fue lo que le sucedió, aunque probablemente él no me contaría nada al respecto. Iba caminando de vuelta al complejo donde vivo ahora.

El complejo Chūnin, es una casa de huéspedes que ofrece comidas a sus residentes por parte de la amable dueña, Chiyo. Desde que huí de casa, no tengo dinero para pagarme la renta en alguna pieza, así que trabajo ayudando a Chiyo a limpiar después de clases. En el complejo viven solo unas cuantas personas, Maito Gai un profesor de artes marciales. Una pareja de recién graduados de la universidad, Suigetsu y Karin Hozuki. Y el nieto de la dueña, Akasuna no Sasori. Ellos son las personas con las que comparto cada día desde que llegué.

Estaba tan atrapada en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta que alguien me estaba siguiendo.

– Haruno– pronunció una voz a mis espaldas. Cuando volteé me encontré a Kiba dedicándome una sonrisa socarrona, sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a correr.

Estaba a unas cuadras del complejo, no estaba segura si mis piernas podrían aguantar la carrera, pero no me quedaría sin intentarlo. Ese chico no se quedará tranquilo hasta que no consiga su venganza, por las dos humillaciones que le he hecho pasar. Kiba me seguía de cerca, estoy segura que si acelera el paso podría atraparme. Pero, me parece que su juego del gato y el ratón es más entretenido. Cuando estaba a media cuadra del complejo, visualice una cabellera celeste y una roja. Eran Karin y Suigetsu, estaban a punto de entrar a la casa pero mi grito los detuvo.

– ¡SUIGETSU, KARIN-CHAN!– ellos voltearon a verme sonriendo, dispuestos a devolverme el saludo. Pero sus expresiones cambiaron cuando se dieron cuenta que me estaban persiguiendo, inmediatamente corrieron hacia mí. Karin me apretujo entre sus brazos cuando llego hacia mí y Suigetsu se adelantó unos pasos mirando desafiante a Kiba.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo, mocoso?– interrogó Suigetsu cortante.

– Nada– negó Kiba con cinismo.

– Entonces, vete a casa y alejate de ella– ordenó amenazante. No podía ver a Kiba porque Karin no dejaba de abrazarme, pero sé que se asustó por el tono de voz de Suigetsu.

– Nos veremos, Haruno– esa frase me hizo estremecer. No se quedará tranquilo hasta que se cobre lo que le hice. Yo estaba tranquila porque estaba suspendido, pero veo que ni por eso estará tranquilo. Pero no iba a llorar por tan poca cosa, decidí no llorar delante de ese sujeto, como ese día en la cafetería.

– ¿Estas bien, Sakura-chan?– preguntó Karin preocupada. Me apartó de su cuerpo, sin soltarme los hombros y me examinó de pies a cabeza. Karin tiene el cabello, los ojos de color rojos y usa gafas. Tiene un peinado inusual, su cabello es corto y descuidado en el lado derecho, mientras que en el izquierdo es largo y liso. Ella es recién graduada en enfermería. Suigetsu tiene el cabello celeste hasta los hombros y ojos morados. Él se graduó en sociología.

– Estoy bien, Karin-chan– ella es mayor que yo, pero ella misma me pidió o más bien ordenó que la llamara _"Karin-chan"_ – solo siento que mis piernas me fallarán en cualquier momento por la carrera.

– ¿Quién es ese mocoso?– cuestionó Suigetsu.

– Un chico de mi escuela, es una larga historia– comenté tratando de restarle importancia.

– Pues tenemos toda la noche para escucharla, jovencita– dijo Karin en tono de regaño. Suspiré derrotada y con la ayuda de Karin, entramos todos juntos a la casa.

 **...**

Aún no tenemos noticias sobre el estado de salud de mi padre, Itachi y yo estamos comiendo unos onigiris que nos trajo Shisui de su casa.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que tarden en traernos noticias?– pregunté ligeramente ansioso.

– No lo sé, solo ten paciencia– dijo terminando de comer su onigiri.

– Creo que Shisui-san tiene razón. No me pienso mover de aquí hasta no tener noticias.

– ¿Crees que papá estaba feliz por eso?– desvíe la mirada. Papá no nos dejaba faltar a la escuela, ni siquiera cuando mamá estaba en el hospital y ella tampoco nos dejaba hacerlo. Sé que él se enfadara si falto, pero no quiero irme sin tener noticias.

– No lo estará– bufé. Me crucé de brazos y recosté la cabeza en la cabecera de la silla de la sala de espera, al poco tiempo el sueño me venció y me quede dormido.

Sentí que alguien comenzó a sacudirme del brazo, pero mis ojos se negaban a abrirse.

– Oye, Sasuke. El médico trajo noticias– Itachi sonada urgido. Inmediatamente abrí los ojos, parpadee un par de veces para enfocar la vista y entonces me di cuenta que mis gafas no estaban.

– Buenas noches, chicos. Mi nombre es Nohara Rin, soy el médico a cargo del jefe Uchiha– se presentó con una sonrisa amable. Tiene el cabello corto de color marrón y ojos marrones.

– Buenas Noches, Nohara-sensei ¿cómo está nuestro padre?– preguntó Itachi escondiendo su ansiedad.

– Es un placer avisarles que su vida está fuera de peligro, ya pasó la etapa más difícil. Ahora solo queda esperar que se recupere– Itachi y yo suspiramos aliviados– pero lamentablemente no podrán verlo hasta mañana.

– Entendido, gracias, doctora– agradecí sinceramente.

– Mandaré a buscar una patrulla para que los lleve a casa– dijo Shisui cuando la doctora se fue.

– No es necesario, yo los llevaré– habló Obito. Todos volteamos a ver a Obito, quien miraba fijamente hacia donde se había ido la doctora.

– ¿Desdé cuándo estás aquí?– preguntó Itachi con ceja arqueada.

– Desde que Nohara-sensei estaba hablando con ustedes.

– Ya veo– dije burlón, Obito se sonrojo pero decidí dejar el tema hasta allí. Me giré hacia mi hermano– Itachi, devuélveme mis gafas.

– Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta– se sacó mis gafas del bolsillo de la camisa y me las entregó.

– Claro que me di cuenta, he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida usándolas. Cuando no están, me doy cuenta– me volví a poner mis gafas.

– Ya déjense de juegos y muévanse– Obito comenzó a apresurarnos para irnos.

 **...**

Desperté más temprano que de costumbre, ayer le pedí a Karin que me acompañara hasta la escuela. Ella tiene turno en el hospital, debe desviarse un poco de su camino al hospital pero insistió en acompañarme de todas formas. Lo único malo de todo esto es que tuve que levantarme una hora antes. Pero todo sea por evitar que Kiba me intercepte de nuevo.

– Sakura-chan, ¿estás lista?– preguntó Karin desde el otro lado de puerta.

– Salgo en un minuto– terminé de arreglar mi cabello, tomé mi mochila y salí en busca de Karin. Ella estaba afuera esperándome para irnos.

– Vamos– dijo Karin en cuanto me vio salir. Caminamos entretenidas charlando sobre cualquier tema que se nos cruzara por la cabeza. Me gusta mucho la compañía de Karin, ella se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga. Incluso es la única persona que sabe toda la verdad sobre mi pasado, ya que ella fue quien me encontró y me llevó al complejo donde vivo ahora.

– ¡Sakura-chan!– gritó alguien desde lejos. Naruto venia corriendo hasta donde estamos nosotras.

– ¿Quién es ese lindo chico, Sakura-chan?– Karin me dio un codazo en las costilla mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

– Es un compañero de clases, pero no es lo que piensas. Solo es un buen amigo– confirmé para que Karin no me molestara– Buenos días, Naruto. Es extraño verte caminando por aquí y más aún, verte solo.

– No he sabido nada de Sasuke desde ayer– baje la mirada con tristeza. Para Naruto pasó desapercibido, pero lamentablemente no lo fue para Karin.

– Luego me dirás quién es ese Sasuke ¿vale?– habló solo para que yo la escuchará– Bueno, Sakura-chan, ya puedo irme tranquila al trabajo. Te dejo en buenas manos, adiós.

– Adiós, Karin-chan– me despedí nerviosa. Karin se fue en otra dirección, dejándome con Naruto.

– ¿A qué se refiere con dejarte en buenas manos? ¿Sucedió algo malo?– Naruto puede ser tonto, pero me doy cuenta que a veces puede ser muy perceptivo.

– Nada en especial– negué nerviosa. Él entrecerró los ojos cruzándose de brazos– está bien te lo diré, pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie– extendí la mano para sellar el trato, estrechó mi mano y me sonrió– Ayer después de clases, Kiba me persiguió. Pero gracias a Karin y su esposo, no pudo hacerme nada.

– Ese bastardo– apretó los puños con fuerza– está buscándose una buena paliza de parte mía.

– No debes hacer nada al respecto, yo misma planeó deshacerme de él. Solo que aún no sé cómo. Además, ya has tenido muchos problemas por culpa de él.

– Déjame ayudarte, él y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente desde hace un rato. Sólo que yo no dejaba de hablarle, pero ya me canse de fingir ser su amigo.

– ¿Cuál es esa cuenta pendiente?– pregunté con curiosidad.

– Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo– respondió, de repente se puso serio. Tengo la ligera sensación de que Sasuke tiene que ver con esto.

– No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres– llegamos a la escuela rodeados de un tenso silencio. Cuando entramos, cada quien tomó un rumbo diferente. Naruto se fue a no sé dónde y yo al salón.

El salón estaba vacío, así que aproveché para dormir un rato. Escuché un par de voces conocidas para mí, pero decidí hacerme la dormida para poder enterarme que es lo que le paso a Sasuke ayer.

– ¿Por qué Shisui-san vino a buscarte a ti y a Itachi ayer?– preguntó Naruto.

– Es una larga historia– respondió Sasuke con fastidio.

– Dímelo, teme– exigió Naruto.

– Mi padre está en el hospital. Ayer hubo una misión importante para la policía y resultó herido.

– ¿Qué clase de misión?– la intriga de Naruto era palpable.

– Desmantelar la banda Hebi– ambos guardaron silencio.

– ¿Atraparon al asesino de mis padres?– preguntó tenso.

– Sí– respondió Sasuke igual de tenso.

– ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?– la tensión entre ambos me resultó abrumadora.

– Mi padre me habló de la misión ayer, nos dijo que probablemente moriría en el proceso. Pero, afortunadamente está vivo.

– Me alegro que Fugaku-jiisan esté vivo– su voz denotaba todo, menos alivio.

– ¿Te sientes bien, dobe?– preguntó ligeramente preocupado.

– Solo...– se quedó callado– siento que mi pesadilla por fin término. Ahora sé que pagarán por lo que le hicieron a mis padres...

– Ahora Minato-san y Kushina-san descansaran en paz– le palmeó el hombro.

– Pensé que no vendrías hoy, incluso Sakura-chan estaba preocupada– sentí la mirada de ambos en mí, pero seguí fingiendo que dormía.

– Hmp– sigo sin entender el significado de ese odioso monosílabo.

– Me enteré que Kiba la persiguió ayer después de clases.

– ¿Qué?– preguntó Sasuke ligeramente alterado. Me sorprendió mucho que actuara de esa forma, tal vez solo lo hizo porque se trata de Kiba y no porque se preocupe por mí.

– ¿Estás preocupado por Sakura-chan?– preguntó Naruto insinuante.

– No– negó fríamente, me sentí deprimida por su indiferencia. Pero yo lo sabía, aun no entiendo que es lo que ata a este chico.

Él y yo pertenecemos a mundos distintos y estoy segura que cuando se entere de mi pasado, se alejara de mí. Tenía ganas de llorar pero debía quedarme tranquila. Para mi buena suerte tuve que dejar de fingir porque el timbre de entrada sonó y tuve que dejar de _"dormir"._

 **...**

Hoy no es un día que pueda calificar como uno de mis favoritos pero al menos estaba de buen humor, hasta que por una razón que no me puedo explicar, estaba molesto. Supongo que tiene que ver con el idiota Kiba o que la molestia de al lado estuviera fingiendo dormir para escuchar nuestra conversación. Cuando _"despertó"_ resistí el impulso de voltear y fulminarla con la mirada. En realidad estaba fingiendo demasiado bien pero cuando hablamos de Kiba, se estremeció levemente. Decidí pasarme las horas libres en la biblioteca, incluso mi almuerzo lo comí en ese lugar, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. No quería que nadie me molestara con sus estupideces, ya tenía suficientes problemas en la cabeza como para prestar atención a seres de bajo coeficiente intelectual. Tomé el primer libro que vi, me puse mis audífonos y me encerré en mi mundo a leer. No suelo usar audífonos cuando leo, pero hay ocasiones en donde son un elemento fundamental para mi concentración. La música de mi lista de reproducción a veces me ayuda a relajar mi atormentada mente. Pero para mí mala suerte tuve que regresar a clases. Pasé el resto de las clases mirando por la ventana, los temas que estaban dictando los profesores en este momento, ya me los sabía de memoria.

Cuando llegó la hora de irnos a casa, la ansiedad me invadió. Itachi y yo debíamos esperar que algún policía viniera a buscarnos, así que estamos parados en la entrada esperando. Naruto dijo que quería ir con nosotros y no iba a ser yo, quien le dijera que no. Sé lo mucho que debe significar para él, en este momento hablar con mi padre. Pero había otra persona esperando que vinieran a buscarla, esa persona era la molestia pelirrosa. Una mujer pelirroja y un hombre peliceleste iban pasando frente a nosotros y ella corrió hasta ellos. La mujer pelirroja saludó a Naruto con la mano a lo lejos y este le devolvió el saludo.

– ¿Quién es esa mujer?– preguntó Itachi.

– La conocí esta mañana, ella estaba acompañando a Sakura-chan hasta aquí, pero cuando me vio dijo que ella estaba en buenas manos y se fue a su trabajo– respondió. Lo más seguro es que esas personas no quieren dejarla sola para que Kiba no vuelva a acercarse a ella. Con solo pensar en el nombre de ese tipo me hierve la sangre.

– ¿En qué piensas, Sasuke?– preguntó Itachi confundido. Tarde, me di cuenta de que tenía la mandíbula y los puños apretados.

– Nada– contesté con indiferencia, relajando mi postura. Él y Naruto iban a objetar algo, pero la patrulla llegó por nosotros.

– Muévanse, mocosos– la única persona que se atreve a hablarnos así es Obito. Rodé los ojos con fastidio y me subí en la patrulla, seguido de Itachi y Naruto.

– Tu interés por Nohara-sensei no tiene límites– comentó Itachi fingiendo inocencia. Obito se ruborizó levemente al sentirse descubierto, pero luego le lanzó una mirada amenazadora. Itachi sonrió burlón, contagiándonos a Naruto y a mí. El resto del viaje al hospital, Obito lo pasó quejándose sobre lo insolentes que pueden llegar a ser los adolescentes.

 **...**

Karin y Suigetsu la noche anterior, me prometieron acompañarme desde la casa a la escuela y viceversa, hasta que Kiba deje de molestarme. Por lo tanto, me tocaba esperar que ellos salieran de sus trabajos y vinieran por mí. Pero yo no era la única persona esperando que vinieran a buscarla. Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke estaban parados al lado contrario de la entrada de la escuela, esperando que vinieran por ellos. Siempre he visto que ellos se van caminando a su casa, pero supongo que irán al hospital. Karin y Suigetsu pasaron caminando frente a mí, inmediatamente me fui corriendo hasta ellos. Karin saludo a Naruto con la mano, pero no pudo evitar escanear disimuladamente a los otros 2.

– Estas rodeada de chicos guapos, Sakura-chan– dijo Karin sonriendo– alguno de ellos debe gustarte, si yo fuera una adolescente de nuevo, escogería al chico de las gafas– Suigetsu y yo la miramos confundidos– el que tenga gafas no lo hace feo, yo misma sé lo que es eso– Karin también usa gafas, pero las de ella no cubren la mitad de su rostro como las de Sasuke.

– Yo solo veo a un chico ñoño, como cualquier otro– intervino Suigetsu.

– ¿Qué piensas tú, Karin-chan?– pregunté intrigada. Yo no pienso lo mismo que Suigetsu, pero tampoco pienso lo mismo que Karin. Solo tengo un par de semanas desde que entré en la escuela y no he podido acercarme a él lo suficiente, la necesidad de saber qué es lo que me intriga de Uchiha Sasuke, es cada día más agobiante.

– Descúbrelo por ti misma– no pude deducir lo que había escondido detrás de su sonrisa– por cierto, ¿cuál de esos chicas es el tal Sasuke del que hablaban tú y el chico rubio esta mañana?

– El chico de las gafas– Karin no se sorprendió, más bien pienso que lo pregunto solo para confirmar sus sospechas. Su mirada inquisidora, hizo que me sonrojara.

– Karin, ya no tortures a la pobre chica– dijo Suigetsu conteniendo la risa– mejor dile la noticia.

– ¿Qué noticia?– pregunté intrigada.

– ¡Suigetsu y yo vamos a ser padres!– exclamó emocionada. Me detuve en seco, ambos me miraron confundidos por mi reacción. Pero de inmediato me lancé a abrazarlos a ambos.

– ¡Felicidades!– chillé al borde de las lágrimas. Karin y Suigetsu están casados desde que los conocí, pero viven en el complejo hasta que tengan el dinero suficiente para comprar una casa para ellos solos– ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

– 8 semanas– contestó Karin emocionada.

– Estamos buscando un apartamento donde podamos vivir– añadió Suigetsu. La noticia me cayó pesada, la felicidad que sentí por ellos fue sustituida por inmenso sentimiento de tristeza y abandono.

– No te pongas triste, Sakura-chan– Karin me abrazó por los hombros y me pego a ella– no vamos a dejarte sola, tú irás con nosotros.

– Pero ustedes necesitan privacidad y ahora que serán padres, necesitan espacio para poder criar a su hijo. Yo solo estorbare– mis argumentos eran más para convencerme a mí misma que a ellos.

– De ninguna manera– negó Karin– no pienso dejarte sola, Suigetsu está de acuerdo ¿verdad?– él asintió y me acarició el cabello, alborotándolo un poco.

– Tú no estorbaras– aseguró sonriente– además no queramos que esas personas te encuentren– finalizó serio.

– Esta bien– acepté. No quiero seguir siendo una carga para ellos, pero también sé que ellos tienen razón– entonces, buscaré un empleo de medio tiempo para ayudarlos.

– No, usted solo debe dedicarse a sus estudios– ordenó Karin en tono de regaño. Estoy segura de que será una buena madre.

Después de un rato más de charlas sobre los planes de ambos llegamos al complejo. Chiyo se entristeció por la noticia de que nos mudaremos, pero nos hizo prometerle que iríamos a visitarla de vez en cuando. En la cena, los demás inquilinos felicitaron a los futuros padres pero también se sintieron mal porque tendrán que mudarse.

En mi cabeza estaban pasando muchas cosas últimamente, necesitaba despejar mi mente. Después de discutir el asunto un rato con Karin, salí a dar una vuelta por la noche. Ella no quería que yo anduviera sola a estas horas caminando por las calles, podría encontrarme con Kiba o peor, esa persona.

 **...**

Lamentablemente no pudimos hablar con mi padre, ya que cuando llegamos a la habitación donde está hospitalizado, estaba dormido por efecto de los medicamentos. Sin embargo, Itachi, Naruto y yo nos quedamos en el hospital hasta entrada la noche. Tuvimos que irnos caminando a casa, porque Obito invitó a cenar a la doctora Rin y ella aceptó con gusto. Y no había otro oficial disponible que nos llevara a casa, además de que el auto de papá está en la estación y no hemos tenido tiempo de ir a buscarlo.

Íbamos caminando hasta la casa de Naruto, lo acompañaremos hasta su casa y luego iremos a la nuestra. Cuando íbamos a medio camino de la casa de Naruto, vimos pasar a la molestia de cabello rosa. Ella iba entretenida escuchando música y no se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia. Vestía un short de mezclilla, una sudadera roja y unas converse negras. Pero, estar sumergida en su mundo no la preparó para lo que le pasaría a continuación. Una persona que no pude identificar, se acercó a ella sin molestarse en ser sigiloso. La tomó del brazo y la volteo para que pudiera verlo, ella quedó paralizada de miedo al ver el rostro de esa persona. El sujeto le estampó un puñetazo en la mejilla, haciendo que cayera de sentón al suelo. Todo pasó tan rápido, que ni ella ni nosotros tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar.

De repente sentí la creciente necesidad de estrangular a esa persona, apreté la mandíbula hasta que escuche mis dientes rechinar y apreté los puños hasta que mis uñas se encajaron en las palmas de mis manos. Sentía la atenta mirada de Itachi y Naruto sobre mí, estaban esperando mi reacción, tal vez para ir a ayudarla ellos o dejar que yo lo hiciera. El sujeto estaba tan concentrado en abalanzarse sobre ella, que no sintió mi presencia, sin embargo ella sí me vio. En su mirada estaba reflejado el miedo, pero cuando vio que estaba acercándome hasta su atacante, un destello de alivio se situó en sus orbes jades.

Me detuve a espaldas del sujeto, lo tomé por el cuello de la capucha de la sudadera y lo aparté de golpe lejos de ella. Entonces cuando me paré en medio de ambos, para evitar que volviera a atacar, me di cuenta de quién se trataba.

– Inuzuka– confirmé mirándolo desafiante. Él me devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad que la mía.

– Sakura-chan– dijo Naruto en tono preocupado al llegar hasta ella– ¿Estás bien?

– S-sí, l-lo siento– se disculpó. Por su tono de voz sé que está conteniendo las lágrimas. Me di cuenta que su disculpa iba dirigida exclusivamente a mí, porque sentí su mirada sobre mi espalda.

– No tienes que disculparte por nada– alegó Itachi cuando se acercó hasta ella.

– Siempre creí que eras un cobarde, pero esto supero mis expectativas– sisee con desprecio.

– Lo que yo haga nos es tu problema, Uchiha– bramó enojado. Naruto quiso abalanzarse sobre él, pero lo detuve interponiendo mi brazo en su camino, entonces él entendió que sería yo quien se encargaría de esto de una vez por todas.

– Tienes razón, no es mi problema– dije encogiéndome de hombros con indiferencia– y menos lo que le hagas a esta molestia– señalé con el pulgar a la pelirrosa que se encuentra detrás de mí, de manera despreocupada.

– Sasuke, te estás pasando– susurró Itachi a mis espaldas, se había adelantado unos cuantos pasos para hablar conmigo sin que ninguno de los presentes escuchara.

– Lo sé, solo sígueme el juego– murmuré entre dientes para evitar que Kiba pudiera interpretar lo que digo, aunque honestamente dudo que pueda hacerlo– supongo que después tendré que disculparme con ella. Todo esto le está pasando por mi culpa– me molesta admitirlo, pero me di cuenta que Itachi y Naruto tenían razón. Puedo ser un genio, pero nunca he sabido cómo tratar a las personas y menos a una chica.

– Si no lo haces, te pateare el culo hasta que lo hagas ¿entendiste?– amenazó, asentí en respuesta. Escuché un sollozo a mis espaldas, mis palabras hicieron que finalmente rompiera en llanto. Para mi desgracia, me sentí miserable. Normalmente le digo cosas hirientes para sacármela de encima y ella parece aceptarlo ¿qué hay de diferente esta vez? probablemente solo está conmocionada por la situación y por eso mi comentario le sentó mal.

– ¿Entonces, Uchiha?– preguntó Kiba, sacándome de mis divagantes pensamientos.

– ¿Entonces qué?– pregunté de regreso.

– Te harás a un lado y dejaras que termine lo que iba a hacer– fruncí el ceño ante su sonrisa altanera.

– Lamentablemente hoy no es tu día de suerte, Inuzuka– su sonrisa se borró– no tengo intenciones de dejarte hacerle daño. Puede ser una insoportable molestia, pero es una chica después de todo.

– Maldito– masculló Kiba entre dientes. Caminó peligrosamente hacia mí, en un patético intento por intimidarme de nuevo. Nunca me han gustado los problemas, pero este tipo definitivamente está buscando lo que no se le ha perdido.

– ¿Acaso intentas intimidarme? ¿Te das cuenta de que eso no resulta conmigo?– pregunté arqueando la ceja.

– ¡Apartare!– gritó ignorando mi pregunta.

– ¿Qué acaso tu cerebro subdesarrollado no entiende?– pregunté con desdén– no vas a acercarte a ella.

– Suficiente, ya me tienes harto– levantó su puño, dispuesto a golpearme en el rostro. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para conseguirlo. Lanzó su puño contra mí con mucha fuerza, pero lo esquivé y fui yo quien le clavó un puñetazo en medio del rostro. Se tambaleó para atrás, pero consiguió mantenerse de pie.

Ninguno de los presentes decía nada, más bien parecía que estaban conteniendo la respiración. Kiba se llevó una mano a su nariz sorprendido y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando. La sorpresa pasó a ser furia en menos de un segundo, se abalanzó contra mí logrando tirarme al suelo, escuché un jadeo de sorpresa. Kiba consiguió asentarme un golpe en la mejilla, mis gafas se descolgaron de su lugar. Pero antes de que consiguiera darme otro, le di un golpe partiendo su labio interior y otro en el ojo izquierdo. De un empujón me lo quite de encima y me levanté. Estaba a punto de darle una patada en el estómago, pero alguien me abrazo por la espalda, consiguiendo detenerme. Era ella, su calidez consiguió que la furia que corría por mis venas en ese momento se disipara por completo.

– Detente, por favor– sollozó en mi espalda– tú no eres asi, Sasuke-kun.

– Bien– relajé mi postura. Ella apretó su agarre sin dejar de llorar. No estaba consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo a mí alrededor, era como si en tiempo se hubiera congelado y solo quedáramos nosotros. Con cuidado me deshice de sus brazos, me volteé a verla. Su aspecto era deplorable, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, rastros de lágrimas secas y un moretón estaba comenzando a formarse en su mejilla, pero aun así no dejaba de verse bonita. Su aparente fragilidad hizo que algo se removiera en mi interior. Sus ojos jades me atraparon, no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Sin darme cuenta acaricié su mejilla golpeada, se ruborizó ante el pequeño toque.

– Lamento causarte tantos problemas– se disculpó. Llevó sus manos a mis gafas, me tense al pensar que me las quitaría. Pero solo las reacomodo en su lugar– tienes razón, soy una molestia.

– Lo eres– dije en voz baja. Ella bajó la mirada– pero todo esto también es mi culpa. Si no me hubieras defendido de esos imbéciles, nada de esto te hubiera pasado– sonreí de lado. Sus ojos brillaron y una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro.

– Lamento interrumpir...– dijo Itachi burlón. Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero solo hizo que su sonrisa burlona creciera. Miré a nuestro alrededor, ni Naruto ni Kiba estaban–...pero, debemos irnos.

– ¿Dónde está Naruto?– pregunté ignorando lo anterior.

– Dijo que llevaría a Kiba a su casa, parece que pondrá a su madre al tanto de las fechorías de su hijo– soltó una carcajada. Para nadie es un secreto que Inuzuka Tsume, la madre de Kiba, es un verdadero demonio.

– Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela– dijo Sakura, dispuesta a irse. Pero la tome por la muñeca evitando que se fue.

– Te acompañaremos a tu casa– informé. La mire seriamente, no iba a dejar que ganara. Si ella es terca, yo soy más.

– No es necesario– trató de zafarse pero apreté mi agarre. Suspiro derrotada– está bien, tú ganas.

La dejé libre y la seguimos hasta su casa. Su casa no estaba muy lejos de donde sucedió todo, ella vive en una de esas casas de huéspedes. En la puerta estaba la pareja que hace unas horas había pasado por ella a la escuela, se veían realmente preocupados. Cuando nos acercamos hasta ellos, la pelirroja chilló horrorizada.

– ¿Quién te hizo eso?– interrogó examinado su mejilla.

– No te preocupes estoy bien, Karin-chan– dijo evadiendo la pregunta.

– ¡Por supuesto que no estás bien!– exclamó alterada. Lanzó una mirada inquisidora a nosotros, haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

– Fue el chico de ayer ¿verdad?– adivinó el peliceleste. Ella asintió avergonzada.

– Pero, Sasuke-kun me salvó– los tres me miraron fijamente, haciéndome sonrojar levemente.

– Nos vamos– dije, Itachi asintió. Nos dimos la vuelta dispuestos a irnos, no sin antes decir _"Buenas Noches"_ por simple cortesía. Pero la pelirroja me tomó por la muñeca y me detuvo. Se acercó a mi rostro, demasiado para mi gusto. Estaba examinando de cerca mi mejilla.

– Tienes el labio partido– informó alejándose de mí. No me había dado cuenta de ello antes– permíteme limpiarte esa herida, como agradecimiento por salvar a Sakura-chan.

– No será necesario– decliné educadamente.

– Insisto– dijo sonriéndome maternalmente.

– Hazle caso a la señora, Sasuke– dijo Itachi. Acepté la ayuda de Karin porque no quería ser grosero. Ella solo intentaba ser gentil.

Nos invitaron a sentarnos en la sala de visitas de la casa, la pelirroja fue a buscar un botiquín y nosotros nos quedamos en silencio. Lo único que yo quería en ese momento era irme a mi casa, me sentía estúpido estando allí. Y más porque hace un rato tuve que dejar mi orgullo de lado y disculparme con Sakura. Estoy seguro que cuando mi padre me vea, se pondrá furioso. Pero qué importa, al fin pude demostrarle a ese idiota que no le conviene estarme provocando constantemente.

– ¿Por qué vives en un lugar como éste?– preguntó Itachi rompiendo el silencio, Sakura y el peliceleste se tensaron. Entonces a mí también me entro la curiosidad, su reacción no fue la mejor.

– Mis padres se fueron a trabajar en otro país y yo me rehúse a irme de Japón– respondió removiéndose incómoda en su asiento, de inmediato supe que estaba mintiendo. Se hizo silencio incomodo entre los cuatro, hasta que la pelirroja hizo acto de presencia.

Karin me curo a mi primero, paso un algodón con alcohol por mi labio roto, el ardor hizo que me quejara un poco. Después de puso un poco de crema para el dolor y listo. Mientras Sakura era atendida, nosotros agradecimos la gentileza de ellos y nos fuimos a casa.

Al día siguiente nos fuimos temprano al hospital, mi padre estaba despierto y por fin, pudimos hablar con él. Tal y como lo imagine, cuando vio mis heridas comenzó a hacer preguntas. Al principio pensó que la riña había sido entre Itachi y yo, o contra Naruto. Pero al ver que estos dos estaban intactos, descarto la idea y me retó para que le dijera la verdad. Le conté todo lo que sucedió con lujo de detalles, ninguno de los otros tenía derecho a intervenir o se enfrentarían a la furia de mi padre, Naruto incluido. Me dijo que los golpes no eran la solución más sabia, pero si esa chica estaba en peligro no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. También dijo que sentía mucha curiosidad por conocer a la chica, por la cual, su hijo menor se estaba metiendo en líos últimamente. Naruto e Itachi no ayudaban mucho en la situación, ellos no dejaban de burlarse de mí y hablarle de ella a mi padre. Quien al ver mi mal humor, también le causó gracia la situación _. "Maldita molestia"_ pensé.

Naruto me contó que a Kiba no le había ido nada bien, dijo que cuando le contó lo sucedido a su madre, está estalló furiosa contra su hijo por atreverse a golpear a una chica. Él dijo que podría haberse quedado a disfrutar del espectáculo pero decidió irse a su casa, ya que su padrino lo estaba llamando para que se apurara porque ya era tarde. Al menos ya no se atreverá a molestar a Sakura otra vez y si eso sucede, no me molestaría meterme en problemas de nuevo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, quiero aclarar un par de cosas. Mi idea principal era matar a Fugaku, no tengo nada en contra del personaje ni nada, sólo fue una loca idea que no se dará ya que más adelante tendrá un papel importante en la historia. La otra es sobre el protagonismo de Karin y Suigetsu, ellos también tendrán un papel importante. Si alguien alguna vez ha visto el anime "** _ **Bokura wa Minna Kawaisou"**_ **entenderá como es la casa donde vive Sakurita. Quería que Sasuke le diera una lección a Kiba, ya que él puede ser un chico nerd pero no se dejará de nadie, hacer a Sasuke débil físicamente no sería acorde con el personaje.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	4. Capítulo 3: Día de San Valentín

Hola ¿cómo están? Lamento la tardanza pero el trabajo no me había dejado terminar con el capítulo, pero prometo que con el siguiente no tardare mucho, de hecho ya va en proceso. En fin, les traigo un capitulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia, espero que les guste.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Día de San Valentín: todo o nada.**

Ha pasado un mes desde que llegué a Konoha, este ha sido el mejor mes de vida. Después de lo que paso con Kiba hace un par de semanas atrás, me di cuenta de una cosa, la razón por la que no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke era por me gustaba. Estoy enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke y aún no he podido saber porque me atrae a él. No ha sido mucho lo he podido acercarme a él, todo sigue igual que al principio. Aún recuerdo la sonrisa torcida que me dedicó esa noche, solo el simple recuerdo me hace suspirar como una tonta. A veces me dice que lo deje en paz, otras veces simplemente me ignora y a veces me presta atención en silencio. Eso último solo ha sido una vez, pero para mí es más que suficiente. Pero unos rumores que escuche en el baño de boca un grupo de chicas de último año, hizo que me picara aún más la curiosidad con respecto a su rostro. Ellas aseguraban haber visto el rostro de Sasuke sin gafas, sentí envidia de ellas. Las palabras de una de ellas no han dejado de rondar por mi _cabeza "El hermano de Itachi-kun es igual o más atractivo que él, yo lo vi sin sus gafas un día que Hidan me llevó con él a casa de los Uchiha"_. _"Definitivamente debo ver su rostro"_ pensé decidida. Esa noche sus gafas de desacomodaron un poco, pero aun así me fue muy difícil apreciar su rostro. Incluso tuve la oportunidad de quitárselas, pero solo las reacomode en su lugar.

Kiba me pidió disculpas el lunes después de lo sucedido. Las acepté de mala gana, seguramente si no lo hacía, me perseguiría hasta que las aceptara y lo último que quiero es tener que ver algo con él. Karin, Suigetsu y yo nos mudamos hace una semana hacia un modesto apartamento no tan cerca de la escuela. Es un condominio de 2 plantas con tres apartamentos en cada piso. En el que vivimos está en la planta alta. Es pequeño pero ellos dicen que es temporal, hasta que consigan más dinero y compren una casa más grande.

Faltan unos días para san Valentín, tengo un plan que me permitirá acercarme más a Sasuke pero requerirá usar a un par de personas. Tengo un debate interno sobre si darle chocolates o no, el darle chocolates significa que le estoy declarando mis sentimientos. Además de que tengo la impresión de que odia los dulces, podría hacerle un poco de chocolate amargo, pero aún no me decido.

Hace una semana descubrí a la chica Hyuga espiando a Naruto, nunca me he acercado a ella. Las demás chicas viven humillándola delante de todos, aunque sé que solo le tienen envidia. Ella es una chica inteligente y bella aunque nadie se dé cuenta, tal vez su timidez y su ropa holgada no permita que nadie lo note, pero yo pude notarlo. Ella, a diferencia de Sasuke, si sufre con lo que le dice el resto de la población estudiantil. Estoy segura de que si me acercó a ella me temerá, porque yo suelo juntarme mucho con las razones de sus males. Incluso la he escuchado llorar en el baño después de huir de todos, pero yo soy igual que ellos porque solo me quedo callada y cuando la escucho llorar no le prestó mi hombro para que lo haga. Pero esta vez será diferente, decidí ayudarle a acercarse a Naruto. Siento que le debo mucho, aunque ella no lo sepa. Mi plan es ayudar a Hinata a darle un chocolate a Naruto y que él pueda ser consciente de los sentimientos que ella le profesa.

Me encuentro camino a la biblioteca en la hora del almuerzo, no lo vi en la cafetería así que debe estar en ese lugar.

– ¡Sasuke-kun!– llamé emocionada en cuanto lo vi sentado en su mesa en la biblioteca. Levantó la mirada de su libro y se llevó un dedo a los labios para que dejara de hablar.

– Que malo eres– dije en voz baja, infle los cachetes y me senté frente a él de brazos cruzados. Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en mi rostro– te propongo una apuesta, una que te beneficia tanto a ti como a mí.

– ¿Ah sí?– preguntó con interés, arqueó una ceja y bajó su libro. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó, tenía lo que quería.

– Seguramente estás enterado del interés que tiene Hinata Hyuga hacia el torpe de Naruto– comencé. Él asintió en respuesta.

– Por supuesto que lo sé, incluso ella sabe que yo sé– bien, eso no me lo esperaba. No pensé que él y la Hyuga tuvieran ese tipo de confianza. Nunca los he visto hablar, tal vez él tenga algo de empatía por ella, porque todos los molestan.

– No sabía que eras amigo de la chica Hyuga– comenté intentado ocultar mis celos.

– En realidad, no– musitó con diversión– solo hablé con ella una vez y casualmente hablamos de eso ¿Acaso estás celosa?– preguntó con la ceja arqueada.

– Por supuesto que no– bufé sonrojada. Respiré profundo intentando ordenar mis emociones– como comprenderás, se acerca San Valentín.

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver la apuesta con todo esto?– preguntó intrigado.

– Tiene todo, veras...– me acomodé en mi asiento para mirarlo a los ojos– la apuesta consiste en que yo convenceré a Hinata a darle chocolates en San Valentín a Naruto. Y tú insitarás a Naruto a acercarse a ella, para conocerse. Estoy segura que se enamorara de ella, porque es una chica grandiosa, aunque no lo demuestre por ser tan tímida.

– ¿Y qué gano yo con eso? Si yo hubiera querido ayudar a la Hyuga con Naruto, lo habría hecho hace tiempo– dijo– Konoha es un pueblo pequeño, solo tiene un preescolar, una escuela primaria y una para la secundaria y preparatoria. Es decir, que desde la primaria o incluso antes, estoy al tanto de los sentimientos de la Hyuga.

– Pues...– vacilé antes de dar mi respuesta– si tú ganas, ya no te molestare más, es decir que haré como si no existieras y no me acercaré a ti nunca más– su interés se hizo más evidente– y si yo gano, me dejaras ser tu amiga y ver tu rostro– finalicé con una sonrisa falsa.

– Trato hecho– aceptó sin siquiera considerarlo. Algo en mi pecho pareció romperse, creo que fue mi corazón. Estreché su mano para sellar el trato y me fui dejándolo continuar en lo suyo, usualmente me gusta contemplarlo mientras lee, pero hoy no estaba de ánimo. Fui yo quien propuso todo esto, pero no esperaba que aceptara tan rápido, en el fondo esperaba que él propusiera otra cosa. Pero otra parte de mí, quería saber qué tanto podría yo ser importante para él.

No iba a darme por vencida, he luchado mucho en esta vida, como para dejarme vencer tan fácil. Vería el rostro de Sasuke y me ganaría su cariño, o me dejo de llamar Haruno Sakura.

 **...**

La propuesta de Sakura sonaba muy tentadora. No me dejaría ganar de ella, conseguiré que Naruto invite a la Hyuga a salir y entonces ya no tendré que lidiar más con la molestia de cabello rosa.

Mi padre fue dado de alta una semana después del incidente, pero aún no ha vuelto al trabajo. No hasta que sus heridas estén del todo cicatrizadas.

– Oye, Teme– llamó Naruto desde lejos. Las clases ya habían finalizado por el día de hoy y me encontraba de salida para irme a mi casa– vamos a comer ramen.

– Lo siento, Naruto. Debo irme a casa, hoy me toca la cena– dije con fastidio.

– Anda– dijo Itachi llegando hasta nosotros– yo te relevo con la cena, pero mañana la haces tú.

– Hmp– contesté. Seguí a Naruto, esta sería mi oportunidad de poder ganar esta estúpida apuesta. Conozco a Naruto mejor que nadie y se cómo meterme, literalmente, en su cerebro y manipularlo.

– Tú pagas– dije cuando estábamos por llegar.

– ¡Eh! ¿Por qué yo?– preguntó a gritos.

– Tú invitas, tú pagas– sentencié burlón.

– Eres un bastardo– gruñó. Llegamos al puesto de IchiRaku Ramen, en ese lugar sirven el mejor ramen del mundo, según Naruto. En realidad es el único puesto de ramen que hay en el pueblo, Naruto y yo hemos comido allí desde niños. El viejo Teuchi, el dueño del puesto, ya no tiene necesidad de preguntar cómo queremos nuestro ramen.

– Hace tiempo que no los veía por aquí, Naruto, Sasuke– saludó amenamente el dueño del puesto.

– Viejo, estaba ocupado. Ya sabe, la escuela– se quejó Naruto sentándose en la barra, me senté junto a él– ¡Lo de siempre!– gritó animado.

– Hola, Naruto, Sasuke– saludó Ayame, la hija del dueño. En algún momento de su infancia, Naruto dijo que se casaría con Ayame para poder comer ramen a diario sin pagar. Pero solo eran las ilusiones de un niño tonto como Naruto.

– Hola, Ayame-san– respondimos al unísono.

– Aquí tienen– dijo Teuchi poniendo nuestro tazones de ramen frente a nosotros.

– Itadakimasu– dijo Naruto y comenzó a engullir el ramen con desesperación, yo solo me tomaba mi tiempo para comerlo. Decidí que ya era tiempo de sacar el tema a relucir.

– Naruto– llamé su atención. Este me miró con las mejillas infladas llenas de comida, intentado contestar– traga primero, Usuratonkashi– hice una mueca por el asco que me causó.

– ¿Qué quieres, Sasuke?– preguntó curioso– tú no eres del tipo que inicia las conversaciones.

– Solo tengo curiosidad de algo– vacilé un poco– ¿Qué piensas sobre Hyuga Hinata?– mi pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero luego comenzó a reír como un loco. Le di un golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de reír, se tocó la zona afectada y se limpió las lágrimas causadas por la risa.

– ¿Te gusta?– preguntó con picardía.

– Por supuesto que no– negué de inmediato– ella y yo tenemos personalidades demasiado parecidas, sería aburrido estar con alguien como ella. Yo pensaría en un chica que hiciera un contraste diferente a mi personalidad– dije más para mí mismo que para Naruto, quien solo miraba atento mis divagaciones. Inconscientemente pensé en Sakura, pero deseché ese pensamiento tan rápido como llegó.

– Alguien como Sakura-chan– comentó Naruto adivinando la dirección de mis pensamientos. Asentí de mala gana para que él pudiera entender lo que trataba de decirle.

– Al igual que tú, no puedes buscar una chica que sea igual de fastidiosa que tú. Te meterías en más problemas que los que acostumbras. Para ti alguien como Hyuga-san sería ideal– dije serio analizando con detenimiento la expresión facial de Naruto, en busca de alguna señal de disgusto o algo parecido. Pero solo estaba estático, sin reflejar nada en sus expresivos ojos azules.

– Si lo pones así, creo que tienes razón– dijo después de meditarlo un poco– pero, yo soy muy problemático para alguien como ella.

– ¿Problemático?– pregunté– te estas juntando mucho con el Nara– añadí aburrido.

– Ya no hables, estoy tratando de pensar– resistí el impulso de reírme a carcajadas porque si no arruinaría lo que estoy logrando sin mucho esfuerzo.

– Tal vez tengas razón– dijo después de un par de minutos. Pidió otra ración de ramen, probablemente coma más de tres, él dice que él ramen lo ayuda a pensar– pero ella no me gusta, nunca he hablado con ella.

– Deberías intentar ser su amigo, dobe– contesté. No puedo decirle que la Hyuga siempre ha gustado de él, eso complicaría mucho las cosas.

– No será sencillo, recuerda que Neji es su primo. Él y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos-–recordé las veces que él y Naruto han tenido encuentros que los han llevado a los golpes en un par de ocasiones.

– No seas tonto– dije con fastidio– Si Neji la protegiera, no permitiría que la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil la humillara solo para sentirse superior. Al menos para mí, Niisan mete sus manos al fuego para defenderme. Pero a ella nadie la defiende, solo observan como la maltratan.

– ¿Y qué sabes tú de eso?– me señaló acusadoramente– que yo recuerde, tú tampoco has hablado con ella.

– En eso te equivocas– dije– pero aquí lo que menos importa es si yo he hablado con ella o no.

– No sé qué es lo que te traes entre manos, pero sé que tú no haces las cosas sin tener una razón buena para ello– dijo dudoso

– Haz lo que quieras– contesté.

– Lo haré, intentaré ser su amigo– respondió decidido. Sonreí para mis adentros, conozco a Naruto y sé que haría hasta lo imposible para conseguir algo que se le metió en la cabeza.

" _Que comience el juego, Sakura"_ pensé. Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en mi rostro, pero Naruto no se dio cuenta de ella por estar engullendo su tercer tazón de ramen.

 **...**

No tengo ni idea de cómo hablarle a Hinata, ella debe odiarme por no ayudarla. Me gustaría ayudarla, yo más que nadie sé lo que es ser maltratado. Lo que yo he sufrido es mucho peor, pero he sabido salir adelante siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Creí necesario pedirle un consejo a Karin, ella siempre sabe exactamente qué decir.

– Estoy en casa– anuncié. Me quité los zapatos y subí la tarima– ¿Karin-chan?– pregunté al no recibir respuesta. Caminé por el corto pasillo que hay desde el recibidor hasta la pequeña sala, pensé que estaría tomando el té, hoy es su día de descanso. Pero no estaba allí, caminé hasta la cocina y tampoco. Aún faltaba revisar el baño y su habitación, pero sé que está en casa porque su bolso estaba en la sala. La encontré durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación, aunque eso últimamente es algo normal en ella debido a su embarazo.

Decidí no molestarla y hacer yo misma la cena, ya después hablaría con ella. Me di una ducha rápida, me puse primero que vi. Un short de mezclilla y una blusa blanca de tirantes. Cuando Karin y Suigetsu me encontraron, Karin literalmente se volvió loca y me compro mucha ropa linda. Ellos no tienen mucho dinero pero ella dijo que eso no importaba en esos momentos, dijo que una chica linda como yo debe verse bien todo el tiempo.

No soy muy diestra en la cocina, pero eso es debido a que en mi vida anterior no hubo nadie que me enseñara a hacerlo. Lo poco que sé hacer me lo enseñó Karin, pero me queda delicioso.

– Sakura-chan, ¿estás en casa?– preguntó una somnolienta Karin desde la sala.

– Estoy en la cocina– respondí en voz alta sin dejar de cortar las verduras.

– Deberías estar haciendo tus deberes– reprendió Karin en cuanto entro a la cocina.

– Los haré más tarde, no te preocupes– contesté– estabas durmiendo tan tranquila que decidí hacer la cena hoy.

– Déjame ayudarte– insistió.

– No, yo lo haré– hice alarde de mi terquedad. Karin bufó exasperada y se sentó en la mesa para hacerme compañía.

– ¿Qué tal tu día?– preguntó.

– Bien, supongo– me encogí de hombros. Recordé mi conversación con Sasuke– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

– Pregunta lo que quieras– volteé a verla dudosa, pero me dedico una tierna sonrisa para darme seguridad.

– Hay una chica en la escuela que es abusada por los estudiantes y yo he sido testigo muchas veces, pero nunca he intentado defenderla– dije avergonzada por mi cobardía, Karin me miró con reproche pero me indico que continuará– y quiere hacer algo lindo por ella, algo para redimirme.

– ¿Te recuerda a ti misma?– preguntó seria.

– No– negué– en mi otra escuela, tenía muchos compañeros a los cuales les agradaba, por supuesto que ellos no sabían nada de lo que yo vivía en casa. Solo 2 verdaderos amigos, ellos conocen toda mi historia, pero tuve que dejarlos atrás al venir aquí. Así que nunca sufrí maltrato en la escuela.

– Ya veo– musitó– entonces ¿por qué tanto interés en esa chica? ¿Te recuerda a ese chico que te gusta?– me sonroje al escuchar la insinuación de Karin, quien sonrió victoriosa al dar en el clavo.

– No es por Sasuke-kun, bueno si lo es– dije. Le conté sobre la conversación que tuvimos Sasuke y yo en la biblioteca a la hora del descanso.

– ¿Esa es tu forma de redimirte?– asentí en respuesta, ella arqueó una ceja– creo que no es correcto que juegues con los sentimientos de esa tal Hinata de esa forma.

– No quiero jugar con sus sentimientos– repliqué ofendida, Karin se cruzó de brazos en espera de mi argumento– quiero ayudarla a que confiese sus sentimientos al chico que le gusta ¿acaso eso es algo malo?– Karin negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

– No lo es– respondió– pero hacerlo mediante una apuesta es deshonesto, Sakura.

– Lo sé– bajé la mirada avergonzada.

– Mírame, Sakura– exigió. Levante la mirada, obedeciendo la orden de Karin– Entiendo que solo quieres acercarte más a Sasuke, pero si quieres ser amiga de esa chica, debes hacerlo porque te nazca del corazón.

– No puedo hacerlo, ella debe odiarme– la cara de afligida de Hinata apareció en mi cabeza, me sentí más miserable aún– por eso quiero que Naruto este con ella, él es un gran chico. Estoy segura que la ayudara a superar sus inseguridades y la defenderá de los abusivos.

– Tú también puedes hacerlo, creo que no quieres volver a tener una amiga de verdad por lo que te paso– debatió Karin dejándome petrificada. Ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad.

– Y-yo... No...– tartamudee. Dejé el cuchillo que tenía en ese momento a un lado para evitar un accidente innecesario.

– Sakura, no es tu culpa– dijo Karin en tono de consuelo, se levantó y se acercó a abrazarme. Abracé a Karin en busca de consuelo, pero no llore, juré que no lloraría de nuevo. Hay noches en las que despierto llorando, ese terrible día es la causa de mis pesadillas. Luego de esos episodios en mis sueños, no vuelvo a conciliar el sueño. Más de una vez debo usar base en mis ojeras para que nadie se dé cuenta de mi estado deplorable, e intento mantener mi estado de ánimo lo mejor posible. Me he convertido en una experta en sonrisas falsas.

– No tienes que repetirlo, ya lo sé– susurré. Karin me liberó y volvió a donde estaba sentada hace un momento.

– Podemos dejar el tema para otro día, cuando vuelvas a tener ánimo para hablar ¿vale?– negué en silencio. Soltó un largo suspiro y habló de nuevo– entonces, continuemos.

– Hinata es una chica grandiosa, no la conozco pero puedo verlo. Puede que tengas razón y mis intenciones sean egoístas, pero siento que tengo que hacerlo ¿entiendes?– Karin asintió.

– Quieres mi consejo para saber cómo poder acercarte a ella ¿no es así?– preguntó.

– Sí, quiero que me digas como poder hacer mi movimiento sin asustarla– contesté dudosa.

– Solo se tú misma– la miré interrogante, esperando una respuesta más concreta. Ella solo se encogió de hombros– Escúchame, Sakura. Tú eres una buena persona, solo debes ser tú misma. Seguramente esa chica se pondrá a la defensiva al pensar que le harás daño, por ese motivo debes ser paciente y cuidadosa. Si ella es como la describes, puedo asegurar que verá lo que yo puedo ver, que eres una chica maravillosa. Y tal vez Sasuke con el tiempo se dé cuenta de lo mismo, si por alguna casualidad tú pierdes y él se siente a gusto estando solo, entonces él no es para ti. Pero si él llega a sentirse ansioso por no tenerte cerca, entonces supondremos que le importas.

– Sasuke-kun no es del tipo que muestra sus sentimientos– confesé con tristeza.

– Las murallas están hechas para proteger, pero no por eso no están expensas a ser derribadas. Si él siente que necesita de tu presencia, de alguna u otra manera, buscará de ti– el consejo de Karin, encendió una pequeña llama de esperanza en mi pecho. Tuvimos de finalizar la conversación porque Suigetsu llegó a casa.

Llegué más temprano de lo normal, sé que Sasuke y Naruto intentarán hacer su jugada hoy. Hinata estaba sentada cerca del invernadero de la escuela leyendo un libro con unos audífonos puestos, revise el perímetro en busca de la presencia de alguien. Principalmente en busca de una cabellera negra y una rubia, pero nada, no han moros en la costa. O al menos eso pensaba, cuando estaba dispuesta a acercarme a ella, tres chicas llegaron hacia ella _. "No puedo creer que jodan desde tan temprano"_ pensé enojada.

– Vaya, la cieguita está leyendo. Irónico ¿no creen, chicas?– dijo con sarcasmo Tayuya, una chica de segundo año. Tiene el cabello rojo y ojos marrones. _"Cieguita"_ es el apodo dado a Hinata por su color de ojos, pero parece que a ninguna de ellas les molesta que Neji Hyuga también los tenga. Pues disfrutan de que Neji las mire fríamente cuando estas se le insinúan. Es bien sabido que ese chico es un maldito, no sé cómo puede permitir que traten mal a su prima, cuando viven bajo el mismo techo.

– Que ingeniosa eres, Tayuya-chan– alabó Shion, otra chica de segundo año. Ella es de cabello rubio largo y ojos violetas. Esa chica lo que tiene de linda, lo tiene de tonta y eso ya es mucho decir.

– Dame eso– la tercera chica le arrebató el libro a Hinata, está solo bajo la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Kin, es el nombre la chica de cabello negro. Sus orbes negros miraban a la Hyuga con desprecio– ¿Quieres tu libro, Hyuga?- preguntó con desdén. Hinata asintió débilmente, se le notaba lo mucho que estaba asustada.

\- Entonces, arrodíllate y di después de mi _"Tayuya-senpai, tendría la misericordia de devolverme mi libro"_ – ordenó Tayuya jalándole el cabello para levantarle la cabeza y que Hinata la mirará.

– Déjala en paz, Tayuya– dije saliendo de mi escondite. Ella frunció el ceño y soltó a Hinata del cabello, la Hyuga me miraba entre agradecida y aterrorizada.

– ¿O qué?– me hizo frente tratando de intimidarme– ¿Ahora eres la defensora de los perdedores, Haruno? ¿Crees qué solo porque pudiste derribar a Kiba para salvar al Uchiha podrás conmigo? Yo no soy como ese cobarde de Kiba, a mí no me importaría golpear ese lindo rostro.

– Solo déjenla– contesté fríamente ignorando las estupideces de Tayuya.

– Kin, el libro– extendió su mano hacia atrás para no dejar de desafiarme con la mirada, la mencionada le entregó el libro– si tanto quieres ayudar a tu amiga, entonces vas a tener que quitarme el libro tú misma.

No tenía muchas opciones, eran ellas 3 contra mi sola. Hinata está aterrada, así que dudo que pueda ser de mucha ayuda. Además no quiero que se meta en problemas, yo por otro lado puedo hablar con mi madrina Tsunade después y le expondría bien la situación. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es quitarle el libro y después huir junto con Hinata hasta que toque la campana para entrar a la primera clase.

– No me queda de otra– dije fingiendo inocencia, Tayuya arqueó una ceja. Le di un codazo en el estómago, logrando así que soltara el libro de Hinata. Lo atrapé en el aire antes de que cayera. Sus amigas salieron a socorrerla porque cayó de rodillas, entonces aproveché la distracción. Tomé a Hinata de la mano y corrí lejos de ellas.

Llegamos a la azotea de la escuela, ese sería el último lugar en donde vendrían a buscarnos.

– Lamento si te metí en problemas– dije después haber recuperado el aliento por la carrera.

– Gra... gracias p-por salvarme, Ha-Haruno-san– agradeció en voz baja sin atreverse a mirarme. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, no sé si es por la carrera o porque se siente avergonzada. Mi instinto me dice que es un poco de ambas.

– Es mi forma de ofrecerte una disculpa– levantó la mirada sorprendida– algunas veces he estado presente cuando te torturan y nunca dije nada para evitarlo. Acepta mis disculpas, Hinata-san– hice una reverencia.

– N-no es ne...necesario q-que l-lo haga, Haruno-san– dijo nerviosa. Me enderece y la abracé, tomándola por sorpresa.

– Si es necesario, yo no he sido una buena persona– sollocé sin dejar de abrazarla. La ternura de Hinata me hizo revivir algunas cosas de mi pasado, las cuales me llevaron al llanto. Ella solo se quedó quieta dejando que yo me desahogara.

– ¿Ya está tranquila, Haruno-san?– preguntó amablemente, es la primera vez que la escucho hablar sin tartamudear.

– Si, gracias por dejarme llorar y no hacer preguntas– respondí más animada. Me senté en el piso y ella hizo lo mismo– Sabes, Hinata-san– no dijo nada, solo espero a que yo continuará– deberías pedirle a tu primo que les pida a esas personas que no sean abusadores contigo, él es popular y aquí los populares mandan.

– Yo...– comenzó cohibida, se puso a jugar con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo– le pedí a Neji-niisan que no lo hiciera

– ¿Por qué?– pregunté incrédula.

– Porque no quiero causarle molestias– ese ni siquiera es un argumento– cada día después de la escuela se asegura de que este bien, si me golpean, él me ayuda a sanar mis heridas para que mi padre no se dé cuenta. A veces cuando ve que me maltratan quiere intervenir, pero yo con una simple mirada le doy a entender que no quiero que intervenga para salvarme.

– Entonces seré yo quien te cuide a partir de ahora– aseguré decidida.

– N-no s-se mo-moleste, Haruno-san– negó sonrojada.

– No es molestia– dije– por cierto, nada de formalidades. Llámame Sakura.

– Pe... Pero– alegó más sonrojada que antes.

– Nada de peros, porque a partir de hoy, tú y yo seremos amigas– dije. Hinata se sorprendió pero unos segundos después una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Es la primera vez que la veo sonreír y tiene una hermosa sonrisa, cada segundo que pasa me convenzo más de que es la chica perfecta para Naruto.

 **...**

– ¡Teme!– la voz chillona de Naruto me llegó a lo más profundo de mi cerebro como agujas.

– ¿Qué quieres?– pregunté enojado por su escándalo. Venía llamándome a gritos desde el pasillo hasta que llegó al salón.

– Tu ayuda– respondió apurado.

– Nunca dije que tendrías mi ayuda– dije adivinando por dónde iba la cosa.

– Fue tu idea, así que colabora– comenzó a mover los brazos de arriba abajo, si no fuera imposible, pensaría que saldría volando en cualquier segundo.

– Deja de revolotear como un loco– regañé. Rápidamente se quedó tranquilo y se sentó en su escritorio, como siempre giró la silla para quedar frente de mí.

– Necesito tu ayuda para hablarle a ella, no la he visto en ninguna parte y sé que ella llega temprano. Pero si llego a tenerla en frente, ni siquiera sé que voy a decirle– chilló con desesperación. Pienso que en cualquier momento va a jalarse el cabello como lo hace cuando no sabe qué hacer y llega a desesperarse.

– Solo se tú mismo– dije para que me dejara en paz, pero recapacite. Si Naruto no consigue su cometido, no podré deshacerme de Sakura y entonces tendrá que ser mi amiga– pensándolo bien, no hagas eso, la espantaras.

– Tienes razón– dijo dándome la razón, pero su rostro se transformó al analizar bien mis palabras– ¡Oye!– dijo ofendido.

– Tú mismo lo dijiste, tengo razón– comenté burlón.

– ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?– preguntó enojado.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga exactamente?– pregunté.

– No lo sé, tú eres el listo– respondió.

– Pensaré en algo, si llega a salir mal es porque tú mismo lo arruinaras ¿Entiendes?– dije con voz tenebrosa, él asintió muchas veces con el pánico tatuado en su rostro.

 **...**

Crucé miradas desafiantes con Sasuke cuando las clases comenzaron. Quedé con Hinata para almorzar juntas, en ese momento le insinuare que sé sus sentimientos y mis intenciones de brindarle mi ayuda.

– Hinata, vamos– la jale fuera del salón antes de que Naruto se acercara a ella, ya que le vi las intenciones.

 **...**

– La invitaré a almorzar conmigo– dijo Naruto en voz baja cuando la clase terminó. Se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta ella, pero Sakura fue más rápida a la arrastró fuera del salón.

– ¿Desde cuándo Hinata y Sakura-chan son amigas?– preguntó incrédulo.

– Hmp– me encogí de hombros. No podía decirle a Naruto que Sakura estaba moviendo sus piezas _. "¿Tanto le importa llegar a ser mi amiga?"_ me pregunté.

 **...**

– ¿Dónde acostumbras a comer tu almuerzo?– pregunté después que nos sentamos en el piso de la azotea para comer.

– En los lugares menos concurridos, una vez tuve que hacerlo en el baño– se estremeció ante el recuerdo, imagino lo horrible que debió ser para ella. Una chica de alta sociedad, tener que comer su almuerzo en los putrefactos baños de la escuela– Tayuya-senpai y sus amigas me estaban buscando para molestarme como lo hicieron hoy– finalizó en voz baja.

– No deberías tratar a esa bruja como una senpai, no merece tal respeto– dije con firmeza, asintió débilmente.

– Eres una buena persona, Sakura-san– dijo sonriendo tímidamente, esta chica necesita mi ayuda para dejar de ser tan tímida y creer en sí misma.

– Tú también lo eres, Hinata– dije sonriendo– me gustaría ayudarte para que algún día puedas dejar de lado tu timidez y hacerle frente al mundo– en realidad dije eso de la boca para fuera, porque en el fondo sé que esa no es mi tarea, sino de Naruto. Por eso quiero hacer lo posible para que ellos estén juntos, a costa de lo que pueda pasar entre Sasuke y yo.

– Gracias, Sakura-chan– musitó agradecida, dejando de lado la formalidad. Me sentí feliz, porque tenía una nueva amiga y porque es la primera vez desde hace un tiempo que veo a alguien sonreír tan sinceramente como lo estaba haciendo ella en este momento. Sentí que ya era el momento de abordar el tema más importante de todos.

– Hinata– hablé, ella dejó de comer su almuerzo y me dedicó su atención de nuevo– ¿Vas a obsequiar chocolates a un chico especial en San Valentín?– pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

– Y-yo...– balbuceó, su rostro se sonrojo violentamente y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

– No seas tímida, puedo ayudarte a hacerlo pero debes decirme quien es ese chico– dije incitándola a que me dijera lo que yo ya sabía.

– Bu... bueno, s-su nombre es... Na...Na...– comenzó o al menos lo intento, aspiró fuertemente para poder tranquilizarse y se mostró decidida– ¡Naruto-kun!– gritó pero su delicada voz lo hizo sonar como hablar en voz alta. Se tapó su rostro sonrojado con sus manos, su reacción me causa gracia y no pude evitar reírme– Sakura-chan, no es gracioso– se quejó aun sonrojada.

– Lo sé, es solo que tu reacción me causo gracia– dije tratando de dejar de reír– lo siento.

– No te preocupes, cada vez que alguien me pregunta sobre ese tema, me pongo nerviosa– musitó– creo que todo el mundo sabe lo que siento, excepto él– finalizó con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

– Puedes hacérselo saber– dije animándola– se acerca San Valentín, intenta darle chocolates.

– Lo he intentado durante años, pero siempre me acobardo al final y terminó comiéndolos en compañía de mi mejor amigo Shino– eso me tomó por sorpresa, no sabía que ella tenía un amigo. Ella siempre está sola, yo la he observado por más de una semana o tal vez no he sido capaz de notar a su amigo.

– Naruto es un tonto, eso para nadie tampoco es un secreto. Pero si él no viene a ti, debes ir tú hacia él.

– ¿Cómo hago eso?– preguntó.

– Ya te lo dije, usa San Valentín a tu favor– comenté sonriendo– podríamos ir después de la escuela a comprar los materiales que necesitemos y luego...

– Iremos a mi casa a prepararlos– intervino ligeramente entusiasmada.

– ¡Me parece perfecto!– exclamé emocionada.

– Le pediré a mi chófer que nos lleve el centro al finalizar las clases de hoy– anunció felizmente.

 **...**

– ¿Estás seguro que esa es una buena idea, Teme?– preguntó Naruto dudoso.

– ¿Alguna vez has visto que mis ideas son erradas?– pregunté con arrogancia, Naruto negó y dejó de replicar por todo. Mi idea consistía en que él le pidiera a la Hyuga que le ayudara con sus estudios, generalmente esa es mi tarea pero a veces llega al punto de fastidiarme.

 **...**

La casa de Hinata es tan impresionante como la recordaba, un enorme y hermoso jardín bien cuidado. En medio de él estaba situada una enorme casa de dos pisos con las paredes blancas y enormes ventanales. Recordé el día en que casi besé a Sasuke en el columpio que está el jardín trasero, la ansiedad que sentí en ese momento por querer saber que tan suaves pueden llegar a ser sus pálidos labios.

La habitación de Hinata es enorme, está pintada de un lindo color lila, tiene un enorme librero de caoba oscura. Me pregunté si ella alguna vez terminará de leer todos esos libros que están puestos cuidadosamente en el enorme mueble y junto a este un gran escritorio. El armario de ella también es impresionante, pero ella es demasiado sencilla como para molestarse en llenarlo por completo. Un moderno sofá morado oscuro y una enorme cama cubierta con sábanas del mismo color que el sofá.

– Toma asiento, por favor– pidió gentilmente señalando la cama, tomé asiento intentando no desordenar nada en el proceso. En la mesa junto a su cama, hay una foto de una hermosa mujer con los rasgos idénticos a los de su hija, supuse que era la madre es ella. Hinata es idéntica a su madre en todos los sentidos, su color de cabello y ojos y esa típica calidez que refleja su mirada. La presencia de Hinata me trae calma y me ayuda a olvidarme un poco de mis demonios, pero el único que puede hacerme olvidarlos por completo sin esfuerzo alguno, ese es Sasuke.

– Gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda despreocupadamente, Sakura-chan– me dedicó una sonrisa agradecida, sentí una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho. Yo quería ayudarla, pero fue muy egoísta de mi parte usar sus sentimientos para poder aclarar los míos. Mientras estábamos comprando los materiales necesarios para elaborar los chocolates para Naruto, le hablé de mi interés por Sasuke y me indecisión en si darle chocolates o no. Ella me dijo que yo le había dado valor a ella para volver a intentarlo este año y sería tonto de mi parte, no seguir mi propio consejo. Honestamente no creí que me sermoneara de la forma en que lo hizo, pero me hizo decidirme de una vez por todas y demostrarle lo que siento por él.

Nuestra grata conversación se vio interrumpida por la aparición de una niña de unos 10 años más o menos, ella entró a la habitación sosteniendo un enorme libro de cubierta roja entre sus pequeñas manos.

– Hinata-neesama– dijo con su dulce e infantil voz– ¿Estás ocupada? Escuché una voz que se me hizo agradable– su mirada no se enfocaba en alguna parte en específico, entonces fue así como supe que la pequeña era invidente. Me di cuenta que llegue a un pueblo en donde muchas de las personas que he conocido, tienen sus propios problemas y cada uno de ellos sabe cómo sobrellevarlos día a día.

– No, Hanabi. Estoy charlando con una amiga de la escuela– dijo dulcemente Hinata– ¿qué se te ofrece?

– Neji-niisan me regaló un libro nuevo, vine a buscarte para que me lo leyeras– respondió– pero estas ocupada, le pediré al ama de llaves que lo haga por ti– se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero la detuve.

– No te vayas, quédate con nosotras– pedí amablemente.

– Me agrada el sonido de tu voz– confesó dedicándome un dulce sonrisa, en ese momento esta niña me robo el corazón– Mi nombre es Hyuga Hanabi.

– Mucho gusto, Hanabi-chan. Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura– dije.

– Tienes un lindo nombre– comentó– ¿Los cerezos son tan lindos como los describen los libros y Hinata-neesama?– preguntó entusiasmada, mire de reojo a Hinata, quien bajó la mirada con tristeza.

– Ciertamente, son muy hermosos– respondí intentando ocultar la pena que sentía en ese momento. Hinata se limpió un par de lágrimas que había estado derramando y se levantó para guiar a Hanabi para que se sentara junto a nosotras.

– Hinata-neesama, puedo hacerlo yo sola– se quejó la pequeña Hyuga, pero Hinata no dejó su labor de guiarla.

– Lo sé, conoces esta casa mejor que yo– dijo transmitiéndole confianza a su hermana menor– pero podrías tropezar con Sakura-chan y te lastimarías– finalizó, dejo a Hanabi sentada a mi lado y ella se situó junto a ella, dejando a Hanabi en medio.

– ¿Qué es eso en lo que necesitan mi ayuda?– preguntó curiosa– no es mucho lo que puedo hacer, debido a mi condición.

– No hables así– reprendí suavemente– de hecho, tu ayuda es crucial en nuestra labor.

– ¿De qué trata?– preguntó felizmente, seguramente sentía que sería útil para algo. Sentí una punzada de tristeza en mi pecho, nunca había estado frente a una persona con alguna discapacidad, aun así sabía que esas eran personas luchadoras, dignas de admiración. Pero el caso de Hanabi se me hizo peculiar, sin embargo no puedo deducir porque, pero ver llorar a Hinata me hizo saber que no era bueno.

– Verás...– comencé para mantenerla a la expectativa– tú serás nuestro juez culinario.

– ¿Juez culinario?– preguntaron las hermanas Hyuga al unísono.

– Así es, Hinata y yo haremos chocolates para San Valentín y tu deber es comprobar que estén deliciosos para poder regalarlos a los chicos que nos gustan.

– ¡Me encanta la idea!– chilló– ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

– Me temo que será mañana, hoy compramos todo lo necesario y se nos hizo tarde– negué apenada.

– Esta bien, esperaré con ansias el día de mañana– contestó.

Hablé un rato más con las hermanas Hyuga, incluso me ofrecí a leerle el primer capítulo del libro a Hanabi. Hinata le pidió a su chófer que me llevara a casa, ya que eran pasadas las 8 pm. Al llegar a casa, Karin y Suigetsu estaban sentados en el sofá esperando a que yo llegara.

– ¿Dónde estabas?– demandó saber Karin– me tenías muy preocupada.

– Estaba en casa de Hinata– contesté– su chófer me trajo a casa.

– ¿Cenaste?– preguntó Suigetsu esta vez, asentí en respuesta y me fui a mi habitación.

 **...**

– No es correcto espiar a las chicas– murmuré enojado. Naruto me había arrastrado a la azotea para saber qué era lo que hablaban Sakura y Hinata, mi hora de estar en la biblioteca en paz se había ido al carajo.

– Deja la lógica por un día y disfruta el momento– se quejó Naruto.

– No es lógica, es sentido común– debatí de nuevo– me voy, sigue tú de chismoso– me di la vuelta dispuesto a bajar las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea. Nosotros estábamos escondidos detrás de la puerta, Naruto me jaló por el saco y me obligo a ponerme en mi lugar de nuevo.

– Me las pagaras, Usuratonkachi– gruñí entre dientes. Estoy harto de esto, no debí haber aceptado la estúpida apuesta, pero todo sea por quitarme de encima a esa molestia de cabello rosa.

 **...**

– Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas ¿no es así?– preguntó Hinata de repente.

– Si las tengo, solo que no las haré porque sé que el tema te pone mal– contesté distraídamente.

– Sin embargo, para mi hay ningún problema en contestarlas– añadió.

– Tu hermana, ella...– vacilé en lo que iba a decir, no sabía cómo abordar el tema. A pesar de que ella estaba confiando en mí.

– Hanabi es invidente desde que nació– comenzó en casi un susurro– mi madre murió justo después de dar a luz, por esa razón mi padre la culpa de su muerte y la odia– ella apretó los puños con impotencia.

– Si no quieres seguir con esto, yo lo entiendo...– fui interrumpida por ella.

– Él siempre ha tenido dinero para pagar la cirugía que le pueda devolver la luz a sus ojos, pero su odio irracional no lo deja hacerlo. También se ha dedicado cada día en hacerla sentir inútil, la tiene encerrada en esa enorme mansión desde que nació, al cuidado de un ama de llaves. Sus sentidos están muy desarrollados, conoce cada rincón de la casa mejor que yo– se detuvo intentando serenarse un poco– el braille es la lectura especial para personas como ella, pero eso debe aprenderlo en un escuela para ciegos, sin embargo mi padre no quiere tener que pagar por ello. Por eso, Neji-niisan y yo siempre le leemos. Compramos libros solo para que ella pueda disfrutarlos.

– Yo no nací invidente, pero tenía una enfermedad en la cual mi vista se iba deteriorando con los años. Si no se operaban a tiempo, quedaría ciega por el resto de mi vida. Mi límite era hasta entrada la pubertad, mi operación fue a los 13 años, mi padre dijo que la futura heredera no podía ser una inútil, así que le pagó los mejores médicos del país para que me curaran. Cada fin de semana desde hace un año, voy a una fundación donde hay muchas personas con diversas discapacidades. Los ayudo en todo lo que puedo y a cambio me enseñan braille, para poderlo enseñar a Hanabi cuando logre perfeccionarlo.

– Eres muy noble, Hinata– dije fascinada por todo lo que hacia ella para el bien de su hermana menor, ella no es del tipo de persona que debería guardar rencor en su corazón, pero lo hace.

– Yo no quiero ser heredera de ninguna empresa ni nada por el estilo, mi padre es dueño de una Corresponsal de Seguros de renombre en el país.

– ¿Cuál es tu sueño?– pregunté.

– Ser maestra de primaria, me encantaría enseñar a niños– dijo ilusionada al imaginarse trabajando en ellos, pero luego se sumió de hombros– mi padre nunca lo permitirá y yo soy muy cobarde como para enfrentarlo. Neji-niisan quiere ser médico y poder conseguir a un buen doctor que pueda operarla– todo lo que hacen los primos Hyuga es por el bien de la niña, mi imagen sobre Hyuga Neji cambió por completo. Solo lo veía como otro chico egoísta, que se preocupaba por sí mismo y no le importaba lo que las demás personas sufrieran– el dinero no es problema, porque ambos hemos reunido mucho dinero con nuestras mesadas y no es mucho que lo que nos falta para completarlo. Pero aún somos menores de edad y no es mucho lo que podemos hacer, necesitamos la autorización de un adulto y mi padre no la brindaría.

– Supongo que están esperando que alguno de los dos tenga la edad suficiente.

– Un médico en la fundación me dijo que debíamos tener al menos 20 años y como Neji-niisan es mayor, entonces esperaremos hasta que él tenga la edad. El médico nos dijo que él podría hacerlo, que cuando ese momento llegara, el mismo se encargaría de buscar un donante de córnea.

– Si tienes esa convicción para hacer todo eso por el bien de tu hermana, también la tendrás para enfrentar todo y hacer lo que dicta tu voluntad– aconsejé– no permitas que nadie decida qué hacer con tu vida, tú debes ser dueña de tus propias decisiones.

– Gracias por el consejo, Sakura-chan. Lo tendré presente a partir de ahora– me sonrió agradecida pero su sonrisa no duró mucho– ¿Qué hay de ti?– preguntó– ¿Cuál es tu historia?

– Aún es muy pronto para hablar sobre ello– dije dándole a entender que no podía hablar sobre mi pasado– algún día seré capaz de hablar sobre ello.

– Entiendo– respondió, nos quedamos hablando sobre cualquier cosa hasta que terminó la hora.

 **...**

Miles de preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza en ese momento _"¿Que hay con su pasado? ¿Por qué no quiere hablar de ello?"_ pero la más relevante de todas era _"¿Quién es Haruno Sakura y que es lo que esconde?"_ No soy tonto, sé que algo esconde. El problema es que no puedo deducir que es, mi ingenio no me es de mucha ayuda si se trata de ella.

– Sasuke, vamos– dijo Naruto jaloneándome para irnos de allí. Hace un rato él se había mostrado molesto por el relato de la Hyuga, me dijo que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarla. Naruto es una persona de corazón noble y no dudo que hará lo que dijo.

 **...**

– ¿Qué te parece?– pregunté impaciente a Hanabi, quien estaba probando el chocolate que yo misma le preparé a Sasuke. Ya le había dado el visto bueno al de Hinata, solo faltaba el mío.

– Esta muy amargo– se quejó– yo prefiero las cosas dulces, pero buen trabajo– la abracé sin poder contener mi emoción por ello, me sentí feliz de que el chocolate saliera como yo quería que lo hiciera.

– ¡A envolverlos!– exclamé emocionada. La pequeña Hyuga reía por mi reacción, mientras que a la mayor casi le da un ataque porque pensaba que con mi abrazo asfixiaba a Hanabi.

 **...**

El día de San Valentin llegó, para mí es un día como cualquier otro. Pero para mi hermano es otra historia, este día tan particular del año, siempre está de mal humor. Es acosado todo el día por casi toda la población estudiantil femenina y alguno que otro chico. En el peor de los casos, las chicas rechazadas vienen a mí suplicando que yo se los entregue. La mayoría de las veces las ignoro, o simplemente Naruto se los come todos.

– ¿En serio debo ir a las escuela?– preguntó suplicante a nuestro padre, papá lo miró severamente por encima del periódico y a este se resignó.

– Sasuke– llamó mi atención desesperado– préstame tus gafas, si ven que eres bien parecido me dejaran en paz y se irán detrás de ti...

– Ni en un millón de años, Niisan– corté antes de que continuara con su estúpida idea.

– Le das la espalda a tu hermano mayor cuando más lo necesita ¿Así es como me pagas todo lo que hecho por ti?

– Déjalo ya– dije duramente– siempre te ayudo en lo que puedo, pero definitivamente no haré esto. Tú querías ser un playboy entre las chicas, ahora atente a las consecuencias de tus actos.

– No es mi culpa haber nacido hermoso– se quejó ofendido, a mi padre y a mí nos resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca.

– Hmp, como sea– dije con fastidio– me iré solo, se hará tarde– dejé mi plato en el fregadero y salí del comedor.

– ¡Espera, no me dejes!– gritó desde atrás, me senté en la tarima a ponerme los zapatos, sentó a mi lado e hizo lo mismo con una increíble rapidez.

– Ánimo, Niisan. Este será tu último año de tortura, el año siguiente estarás en la academia de policías y estarás rodeado otro tipo de personas– intenté animarlo mientras caminábamos a la escuela.

– Tienes razón– dijo con mejor ánimo. Escuchamos en el grito chillón de Naruto, llamando para que lo esperáramos.

– Teme, debe ser hoy– dijo en cuanto llegó a nosotros.

– ¿Qué es lo que debe ser hoy?– preguntó Itachi.

– Naruto quiere pedirle a la chica Hyuga que sea su amiga– respondí. Itachi soltó una carcajada ante el rostro sonrojado de Naruto.

– No me esperaba algo así– comentó Itachi.

– Fue idea de Sasuke– confesó Naruto, ganándose una mirada incrédula de parte de Itachi y una asesina de la mía.

Una calle antes de llegar a la escuela, Itachi comenzó a ponerse nervioso de nuevo. Miraba su celular una y otra vez, en espera de noticias por parte de sus amigos. Dijo que ayer habían quedado en planear algo para salvarlo pero como no recibió respuesta por parte de ellos, había pensado fingir estar enfermo y faltar, pero mi padre no le creyó.

– Salvado por la campana– anunció felizmente cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar– tendré que dejarlos, es probable que no me vean en todo el día.

– Vas a escapar ¿no es así?– pregunté.

– No, es algo todavía mejor– dijo con una sonrisa macabra que no me dio buena espina, pero decidí ignorarlo.

 **...**

– ¿Qué se supone que haces?– preguntó una voz a mis espaldas, que hizo que me sobresaltara.

– Lo mismo que tú, he de suponer– contesté sin mirarlo. Junto con Hinata planeamos que yo estaría escondida mientras ella intentaba acercarse a Naruto, quien curiosamente estaba _"Estudiando"_ en la biblioteca o eso intentaba.

– ¿Estás segura que lo lograra?– preguntó burlón al ver como Hinata dudaba en llegar hasta donde Naruto estaba sentado, para ser precisos era la misma mesa en la que Sasuke acostumbraba a estar.

– Tengo fe en ella– contesté con arrogancia volteando a verlo por primera vez desde que llegó. Estaba demasiado cerca de mí, prácticamente me encontraba acorralada entre el cuerpo de Sasuke y el estante donde estaba escondida. Sus hermosos ojos negros estaban fijos en mí, causando estragos en mí. Tampoco podía despegar la mirada de la suya, el tiempo se congeló para nosotros. Se acercó a mí, esperé ansiosa que se acercara más. Nuestros rostros sólo los separaban un par de centímetros, creí que me besaría pero no fue así. Guio su rostro hasta mi oído y habló.

– Yo gano, Sa-ku-ra– susurró con sorna, se alejó de mí. Tenía media sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y con un movimiento de cabeza me indicó que mirara lo que estaba pasando.

Y él estaba en lo cierto, Naruto hablaba con Hinata y ella solo se limitaba a responderle con asentimientos de cabeza, creo que en cualquier momento va a desfallecer. Mire el bolsillo de su falda y la cajita naranja con un listón rojo seguía dentro de él. No podía culparla, yo misma sabía que esto podría pasar. Estaba triste, desilusionada y me sentía humillada. Perdí en mi propio juego, tal vez esa es mi lección por ser tan egoísta. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no quería llorar frente a él, no quería que él supiera lo mal que me ponía todo esto. Sin responder nada, me di la vuelta y caminé fuera de la biblioteca lo más rápido que mis torpes pies me permitieron. Sasuke no dijo nada, tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, ya que por fin pudo deshacerse de mí.

 **...**

Llovía a cantaros, las clases del día habla llegado a su fin, pero muchas personas no podían irse debido al clima. Esta mañana vi el informe climatológico en la televisión, y en esté informaron que posiblemente llovería por la tarde, así que tomé mis previsiones y traje un paraguas. Ella estaba preparándose para irse, no la había visto desde que se fue de la biblioteca, desde que yo gane nuestra apuesta. Vi sus intenciones de irse a pesar del clima y me acerqué a ella.

– No pretendes irte con este con este clima ¿o sí?– pregunté a sus espaldas, se sobresaltó al escuchar mi voz.

– No creo que te interese– respondió fríamente.

– Tienes razón, no me interesa– acepté– camina, te acompaño a casa– pestañeo un par de veces con expresión de incredulidad, pero luego desvió la mirada.

– Pensé que ya no querías hablar conmigo– musitó haciendo pucheros.

– Nunca dije cuando dejaría de hacerlo– contesté. Caminé hasta la salida al patio y abrí el paraguas, miré a Sakura quien seguía con la misma expresión de antes– ¿Vienes o no?– pregunté con fastidio, ella con rapidez se acomodó su mochila y se puso a mi lado.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la casa de ella, pensé que era a la que la había acompañado la otra vez pero dijo que se habían mudado de ese lugar hace casi 2 semanas.

– Gracias por traerme, Sasuke-kun– agradeció en cuanto llegamos, asentí en respuesta y ella me sonrió. Corrió escaleras arriba, sin darse cuenta de que algo cayó del bolsillo de su falda.

Recogí una cajita azul decorada con un listón blanco, supe que eran chocolates de regalo. Me pregunté para quién sería y por qué no tuvo el valor de entregarlo, lo guarde en mi mochila y me encaminé hasta mi casa. Llegué a casa y me encontraba completamente solo, decidí encender la calefacción y hacer un poco de té para calentarme un poco. Miré mi mochila sin dejar de pensar en el paquete que Sakura dejó caer, sin pensar más, rebusque entre mis cosas y lo saqué. Tuve la extraña sensación de que eso me pertenecía, que estaba hecho especialmente para mí. Quité la tetera del fuego y me serví el té antes de abrir la caja, no me gustan los dulces pero por alguna razón supe que estos no me desagradarían. Dentro había un pequeño papel doblado a la mitad en este se leía una delicada, pero algo torpe escritura que decía.

" _ **Para: Uchiha Sasuke**_

 _ **¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?"**_

Esta pequeña pregunta me hizo sonreír, no sabía que yo fuera esa persona a la cual ella no se atrevió a darle el obsequio. Probablemente después de lo que paso, no quiso hacerlo. Hice a un lado la nota y tomé la cajita entre mis manos, pequeños chocolates redondos estaban acomodados en toda la extensión rectangular de la caja. Tomé uno entre mis dedos y lo metí en mi boca, el sabor amargo me hizo recordar a los chocolates que preparaba mamá para mi padre y yo en esta fecha. En cambio el de Itachi era dulce, igual que el de ella. Entonces esa sensación de satisfacción que sentí hace un rato, se fue. Por algún motivo, no quería que ella se fuera de mi lado, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás ¿o sí?

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de Hoy ¿Que le ha parecido? a mí me encanto. Ahora que Sakura se alejara de él ¿Qué hará Sasuke? ¿Intentara mover sus piezas para no perderla o estará a gusto con su lejanía? ni yo misma se. A partir de los capítulos siguientes se dará a conocer poco a poco sobre el pasado de Sakura y la razón de su sufrimiento, así como el no querer llegar a tener amigos muy cercanos. Me gustó mucho la parte final y como él se sintió a gusto con lo que Sakura tenía preparado para él, la forma en la que le recordó un poco a lo que su madre hacia las cosas para que se sintiera bien. La historia de Hinata me rompió el corazón mientras la escribía ¿Pensaron que Neji sería un maldito? pues no, yo amo ese personaje y nunca lo pondría como un ser despreciable.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	5. Capítulo 4: ¿Celos?

¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Un poco retrasado pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Ojala que pierrot nos de Sasusaku en el anime y no lo arruine. En fin, perdón por el retraso pero es que había temido unos inconvenientes personales, además de que tuve que leer mucho el capítulo para buscar la inspiración necesaria para poder terminarlo. Por otra parte el título que le había puesto no me convencía del todo y por eso no conseguía en mi cabeza como poder terminarlo. Si más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo que con mucho esmero escribí para ustedes.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: ¿Celos?**

– ¿Alguna noticia sobre el paradero de mi hija?– preguntó el hombre sentado detrás de un gran escritorio.

– No, Haruno-sama– contestó con respeto la mano derecha del hombre.

– ¡Eres un incompetente!– gritó furioso– Contacta a Orochimaru, él podrá encontrarla con facilidad– ordenó fríamente.

– Lamento informarle que Orochimaru está en prisión, señor– informó el sirviente, temiendo que su amo se enojara de nuevo con él– se le ha condenado de por vida por asesinar a un ente político hace años.

– Ya veo, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que esa serpiente rastrera vuelva a sus andanzas– musitó con burla– ¿Qué sabes sobre Senju Tsunade?– preguntó en espera de buenas noticias.

– Estoy trabajando en ello. Seguramente donde este Senju Tsunade, también estará su hija– respondió.

– Mi hija no es tonta, no creo que se haya ido a esconder en brazos de su madrina. Pero debemos estar completamente seguros, no pienso perder la pieza más valiosa de mi colección.

– Como ordene, Haruno-sama– hizo una reverencia a su amo. El hombre sonrió sádicamente, estaba ansioso por volver a ver a su querida hija y castigarla por su insolencia.

 **…**

La primavera dio inicio y con ella, un nuevo año escolar. He cumplido mi parte del trato a la perfección, no le he dirigido la palabra a Sasuke desde hace más de un mes. Él parece estar muy a gusto sin mi presencia a su alrededor y eso me rompe el corazón, pero debo seguir el consejo de Karin y esperar. Aún tengo la duda de donde perdí los chocolates que prepare para él y peor aún, me pregunto quién habrá sido la persona que los habrá encontrado.

Me he unido mucho a Hinata y Naruto, quienes se han convertido en muy buenos amigos. Sin embargo casi no comparten juntos durante las horas libres, casi siempre estamos solo Hinata, su amigo Shino y yo. Shino es un chico extraño, amante de los insectos. Pero es de las pocas personas que puede ver lo que yo vi en Hinata, él dice que ella es como una oruga que puede llegar a convertirse en una hermosa mariposa. Los tres acompañamos a Hinata durante dos sábados seguidos a la fundación donde ella presta su ayuda, se le ve muy feliz ayudando a esa personas. La compañía de mi rubio amigo ha hecho que la burla y el desprecio contra Hinata disminuyera bastante, ya que quien se atreviese a hacerle algo, él mismo se encarga de ponerlos es su lugar. Sumado a eso que ya a Neji no le hace caso a ella y la defiende de quien sea, aunque a veces se las quieren dar de listos y quieren pasarse con ella. A esos tontos no les ha ido nada bien, me atrevo a decir.

Estaba mirando la cartelera para ver en que salón me tocó este año y quienes serían mis compañeros de clases. Serían los mismos del año pasado, incluso Sasuke para mi desgracia. Pero un nuevo nombre en la lista, atrajo mi atención.

– Sabaku no Gaa...– leí en voz baja sin poder creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, cuando alguien gritando mi nombre me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

– ¡Sakura!– _"Esa voz"_ pensé. Me giré y me encontré a mis dos mejores amigos de mi escuela anterior portando el uniforme de esta escuela. Los hermanos Sabaku no Temari y Gaara. Temari con su típica sonrisa socarrona y Gaara con media sonrisa, apenas visible para el resto de las personas.

– ¡Temari, Gaara!– exclamé emocionada al verlos, corrí hasta ellos y me lancé primero en los brazos de Gaara. Gaara se sonrojo por mi atrevimiento pero no dudo en corresponder mi abrazo, en la escuela Temari yo lo hacíamos sonrojar con comentarios descarados con respecto a lo atractivo que es. Él tiene la piel pálida, cabello corto y puntiagudo de color rojo, sus ojos son de color turquesa claro.

– Es bueno verte de nuevo, Sakura– dijo Gaara después de romper el abrazo.

– Sé que Gaara es lindo, pero yo también soy tu amiga ¿sabes?– reí ante el comentario de Temari y la abracé a ella también. Temari tiene el cabello rubio recogido en cuatro coletas y tiene los ojos color verde azulado. Es la mayor de los dos hermanos Sabaku no.

– ¿Cómo me encontraron?– pregunté cuando estábamos seguros de que nos encontrábamos solos, los llevé al patio lejos del bullicio para poder hablar con ellos.

– No fue fácil, eres muy escurridiza– comenzó Temari con tono de queja– después de que desapareciste, le dijimos a nuestro padre que nos ayudará a dar con tu paradero. Así que le pagamos a un investigador privado, tardó un poco pero cuando dio contigo, le pedimos a nuestro padre que nos diera el permiso de estudiar un año en esta escuela. Y como comprenderás, nos dio dicho permiso, con la condición de que solo será un año nada más.

– Si su investigador pudo encontrarme, entonces esa persona también lo hará– dije temerosa a lo que pueda pasar en el futuro.

– Estamos conscientes de ello– intervino Gaara con pena– pero nos encargamos de borrar todo rastro que pudiera ser utilizado para que seas encontrada. Incluso pagamos una considerable cantidad de dinero al investigador para que él mismo se borrara del mapa, así que no temas.

– Gracias a Dios– suspiré aliviada. Es cuestión de tiempo para que eso que tanto temo suceda, pero mientras eso no suceda, planeo tener una vida normal.

 **...**

El inicio del segundo año de preparatoria no ha sido tan malo como pensé que sería, todo ha estado bien hasta ahora. Aunque últimamente me he sentido intranquilo y no conozco la razón de ello, probablemente se debe a que se acerca el aniversario de la muerte de mamá. Mi hermano se fue a la academia de policías hace unos cuantos días, quería hacerlo mucho antes, ya que desde el día de San Valentín quedo traumado. Ese día con ayuda de sus amigos entró disfrazado a la escuela con éxito. No tuvo que enfrentarse a sus locas fans, quienes estaban deprimidas porque su _"amado Itachi-kun"_ no había aparecido. Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando por culpa de uno de sus torpes amigos, la peluca se le cayó en la hora del almuerzo, después de eso no recuerdo bien lo que pasó, todo era un caos. Todo se volvió gris, en especial para la víctima.

Luego de acompañar a Sakura a su casa, no se ha vuelto a acercar a mí, tal como aseguró que lo haría. Curiosamente no resultó ser tan agradable como creí que seria, pienso que sin darme cuenta me acostumbre a su presencia. Pero a veces me siento relajado porque no siento su insistente mirada sobre mí cuando estoy leyendo, entonces no sé qué pensar al respecto.

– Teme, tocamos juntos en la misma clase de nuevo– anunció felizmente Naruto leyendo la lista, muy en el fondo agradecí ese hecho.

– Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que ya no tengo que ser yo quien te ayude a estudiar– dije burlón, Naruto me fulminó con la mirada y caminó en otra dirección.

– ¿Quién será ese chico que abraza a Sakura-chan?– preguntó Naruto, consiguiendo mi atención. Sakura estaba abrazando a un chico pelirrojo y esté le correspondía gustoso. La chica rubia que estaba con ellos dijo algo que hizo que ella lo soltara a él y la abrazara a ella– ¿Serán viejos amigos?– preguntó de nuevo Naruto sin obtener respuesta de mi parte, no podía quitar mis ojos de ella y ver lo gustosa que se sentía en compañía de esas nuevas personas, sobretodo del chico pelirrojo.

– Qué sé yo– respondí con indiferencia. Los tomó a ambos de las manos y los llevó lejos de la multitud, tal vez esas personas saben lo que ella esconde y por ello no quiere hablar con ellos delante de todos.

 **...**

– ¿Aún guardan lo que les pedí?– pregunté tensa después de un rato de charla. Les conté todo lo que me ha pasado hasta ahora.

– Por supuesto– respondió Temari– estaba guardado en un lugar seguro, pero decidimos que ya era hora de que volviera a tus manos. Gaara, búscalo– ordenó. Gaara revisó su mochila y sacó un pequeño sobre amarillo, lo tendió hacia mí esperando que yo lo tomara. Tenía miedo de tomarlo, no me sentía digna de conservarlo. Acerqué mis manos temblorosas al sobre, pero las aleje de nuevo. Temari tomó mis manos antes de que las bajara por completo y me ayudó a sostener el sobre, cuando se aseguró de que no lo soltaría, ella y Gaara se alejaron un poco para darme espacio.

Abrí el sobre y saqué con cuidado lo que había dentro. Había una fotografía instantánea un poco arrugada y un anillo. Guardé todo antes de arruinarlo y le entregué el sobre a Gaara de regreso, quien lo recibió sin objeción.

– Debes conservarlo, Sakura– dijo Temari con suavidad.

– No lo merezco– susurré con tristeza, lo suficientemente audible para ellos. No podía mirarlos a ellos, sabía que sus miradas reflejaban lastima y no quería volver a llorar nunca más. Así que puse mi atención en el pasto verde y mis zapatos negros.

– Claro que sí, creo que ella lo hubiera querido así– dijo Gaara poniendo el sobre en mis manos de nuevo, levanté la mirada hacia él. Mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, asentí y guardé el sobre en mi mochila. Gaara y Temari sonrieron para darme ánimos.

– ¿A que no adivinas qué sucedió?– dijo repentinamente Temari, su emoción despertó mi curiosidad– ¡Gaara por fin se le declaró a Matsuri!

– ¡¿En serio?!– Pregunté sorprendida– ¡Por fin! Cuéntamelo todo, sin omitir ningún detalle– Gaara se sonrojó al intentar contarme lo sucedido, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, así que fue Temari quien se encargó de contarme todo con lujo de detalles.

 **...**

Las clases dieron inicio luego de que finalizara la ceremonia de bienvenida que acostumbra a dar Tsunade cada vez que inicia un nuevo año escolar. Como siempre me sitúe al fondo del salón, cerca de la ventana. Poco a poco los alumnos fueron llegando, Sakura llego enganchada al brazo del chico pelirrojo mientras hablaba y sonreía con él. Sin entender porque razón, quería patearle la cara a ese tipo para quitarle esa sonrisa que le estaba dedicando a ella. Antes de que mis pensamientos me traicionaran de nuevo, tal y como lo estaban haciendo desde que la conocí. Desvié mi atención de nuevo al libro que tenía entre mis manos, mi ceño ligeramente fruncido no tenía intenciones de relajarse. Mi reacción no pasó desapercibida para alguien que me conoce demasiado bien.

– Sasuke– llamó Naruto en voz baja– Quita esa cara, pareces estar celoso del misterioso amigo de Sakura-chan– musitó con un tinte de burla en su voz.

– Callate, Usuratonkashi– gruñí por lo bajo– ve a joder a otro, tal vez la Hyuga tenga paciencia contigo.

– Eres un amargado– se quejó Naruto con un puchero marcado en sus labios, haciéndolo ver como aún más tonto en mi opinión.

– Buenos días, Naruto– saludó Sakura con amabilidad. A mí me ignoraba desde que gané la apuesta, algunas veces me daba los _"buenos días"_ por mera cortesía.

– Buenos días, Sakura-chan– respondió Naruto de la misma forma que ella– veo que tienes un nuevo amigo ¿cómo te llamas?– preguntó al chico. Yo estaba apartado de la situación, pretendiendo leer mi libro pero no podía evitar prestar atención a lo que ellos hablaban.

– Siento haber sido tan despistada. Gaara, él es Uzumaki Naruto– dijo– un buen amigo.

– Mucho gusto, Gaara– dijo Naruto estrechando la mano del tal Gaara– Él es Uchiha Sasuke, mi mejor amigo– no tenía intenciones de ser amable con ese tipo, así que hice como si no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo Naruto. Una mano bajo mi libro, me encontré con la mirada enojada de Naruto. Hice una mueca de fastidio y miré hacia donde estaban Sakura y el chico.

– Hmp, hola– respondí de mala gana, mi mirada se cruzó con la ella unos segundos pero la desvío de inmediato. Volví a lo que hacía, ignorando el hecho de que había sido grosero. Pero me importaba una mierda caerle bien a ese tipo, sólo sería otro más de la lista de los que no le agrado.

– Bueno, Naruto– dijo Sakura intentando disipar la repentina tensión que se había formado– él es Sabaku no Gaara, mi...– fue interrumpida por el pelirrojo

– Soy su novio– finalizó por ella, rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él. De forma inconsciente apreté el libro entre mis manos, miré de reojo a Sakura. Ella había quedado sin habla, pero luego una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

 **…**

La llegada de Gaara y Temari me había subido mucho el ánimo. Pero al estar sola en las cuatro paredes de mi habitación y recordar el paquete que está en mi mochila, mi culpa me carcome de nuevo. Saqué el sobre de mochila, siento que mis manos se queman con solo tocarlo. Abrí el cajón de mi cómoda y lo coloqué junto a una carta sellada que aún no ha sido entregada a su destinatario por dos razones. Una, es que no sé dónde está y la segunda, es que no sabría cómo mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirme como la peor escoria que existe en el planeta.

Estaba triste porque a Sasuke no pareció importarle lo que Gaara dijo sobre nuestra supuesta relación. Después de que él soltara tal barbarie, en la hora del almuerzo lo enfrenté para que me diera una explicación lógica de lo sucedido. Tuve que sonreír cuando Gaara dio la _"noticia"_ porque sé que él no hace las cosas sin tener una razón y no quería levantar sospechas de que me tomó por sorpresa.

 **Flash Back**

– ¿Por qué dijiste eso?– pregunté enojada. Estábamos en un lugar apartado del patio después de que almorzáramos. Gaara se mostraba nervioso, mientras Temari miraba sus uñas como si en ellas hubiera algo más interesante además de lo que pasaba entre Gaara y yo.

– Solo quería verle la cara del tal Sasuke, cuando se diera cuenta de que dejó ir a una gran chica– contestó intentando disipar mi enojo– ¿No era eso lo que querías?

– Si, pero...– me interrumpí al no saber que decir al respecto.

– Piénsalo, Sakura– intervino Temari, ambos la miramos a ella esperando que dijera lo que tenía en mente. Ella sin dejar de inspeccionar sus uñas, continuo– Gaara tiene razón, ese chico puede ser un genio como tú dices que es. Pero en mi opinión, es un tonto. Si quieres hacer que él se arrepienta de haberte alejado de su lado, debes darle celos. Y qué mejor que Gaara para hacerlo.

– Pero Gaara tiene novia– alegue en vano, sabía que Temari no daría su brazo a torcer.

– Y ella entendería, sabes que Matsuri es una chica de buen corazón. Estoy segura que no le molestaría prestarte a su novio para una buena causa– añadió con su típica sonrisa burlona.

– Esta bien– acepté derrotaba, haciendo que Temari ensanchara su sonrisa. Suspiré con pesar antes de dictar algunas condiciones a seguir– pero habrá condiciones– dije con firmeza, Temari y Gaara alzaron una ceja– primero que nada, deben poner al tanto a Matsuri sobre su plan. Segundo, están prohibidas las interacciones de novios al menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Y tercero pero no menos importante, nadie aparte de nosotros tres debe saber algo sobre esto– finalicé con tres dedos levantados, ya que a medida que iba enumerando mis reglas, levantaba un dedo. Temari rodó los ojos y dijo.

– Como quieras, pero tengo una duda ¿Cuáles son las interacciones de novios que están prohibidas?

– B-bueno...– comencé a jugar con mis dedos mientras los colores se me subían al rostro. Un gesto típico de Hinata que curiosamente, yo adopté– t-tú más que nadie sabe que...– vacilé– que yo no he dado mi primer beso y quiero que sea especial.

– Será de esta forma– comenzó Temari desbordando la seguridad que la caracterizaba– solo se tomarán de la mano y se abrazaran cuando la situación lo requiera, ustedes siempre lo hacen, así que no será un problema para ustedes ¿cierto?– preguntó, Gaara y yo asentimos y ella continuó– con respecto a los besos. Sakura, tienes razón. No creo que Gaara se sienta cómodo si esa situación llegará a presentarse, así que solo se aceptaran fugaces besos en las mejillas ¿Está claro?

– ¡Sí, señora!– respondimos Gaara y yo al unísono.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Ahora tengo que fingir ser la novia de mi mejor amigo, estoy segura que Karin se opondría a la idea, así como lo hizo con lo de la apuesta. Pareciera que hubiese invocado a Karin, porque ella apareció por la puerta de mi habitación.

– Sakura-chan, Tsunade-san vino a verte– dijo para luego darse la vuelta y volver a la cocina. Terminé de vestirme, acababa de tomar una rápida ducha para luego ir a ayudar a Karin con la cena. Pero ahora debía atender a mi visita. Tsunade es mi madrina, ella y mi madre eran amigas.

– Es extraño verte por aquí, madrina– dije al entrar a la sala. Ella y Suigetsu dejaron de tomar su té y voltearon a verme. Sus ojos miel me escanearon de pies a cabeza y luego se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

– Quería ver como estabas y hacerte un par de preguntas– contestó con simpleza. Me senté frente a ella y me serví un poco de té bajo la atenta mirada de ambos adultos.

– Pregunte lo que quiera– respondí.

– ¿Quiénes son esos dos chicos que llegaron hoy a mi escuela?

– Son amigos de mi otra escuela– contesté intentando no dar muchos detalles.

– Creí que no querías que nadie diera contigo– añadió con dureza, haciéndome estremecer.

– Lo sé, pero ellos son unos de los pocos que saben todo por lo que he pasado– dije mirando mis manos, que sujetaban con fuerza la taza de té. Una mano se posó sobre las mías, miré a Tsunade y de inmediato entendí que ella tenía miedo de perderme de nuevo.

 **Flash Back**

Acababa de llegar a un pequeño pueblo llamado Konohagakure, un pueblo pintoresco con un hermoso toque tradicional. Las personas con las que acabo de llegar son las mismas personas que me ayudaron a sanar mis heridas y quienes se ganaron mi respeto, confianza y cariño.

El matrimonio Hozuki, me prometieron ayudarme en lo que estuviera en sus manos. Ellos estaban visitando al hermano mayor del hombre en otra ciudad, cuando venían en su viaje de regreso me encontraron y me ofrecieron su ayuda sin saber lo que había hecho.

– Quita esa cara, eres demasiado linda como para que estés triste todo el tiempo– dijo Karin intentando levantarme el ánimo.

– Gracias por todo lo han hecho por mí– dije sonriendo agradecida. Karin se mostró complacida al verme sonreír.

– Ni lo menciones– agregó Suigetsu revolviendo mi cabello en señal de afecto.

– Lo primero que haremos será buscarte una escuela, el año escolar está por terminar y no queremos que lo pierdas. Aquí en Konoha solo hay una escuela, así que esperaremos hasta el lunes para ir a inscribirte– dijo Karin.

– Pero ustedes no son mis tutores legales ni nada por el estilo ¿Estás segura que me aceptarán?– pregunté dudosa.

– Tenlo por seguro, de no ser así, hablaremos con el director de la escuela para que te deje entrar– volvió a decir Karin segura de que todo saldría bien.

Karin y Suigetsu me consiguieron un uniforme de la Academia Konoha, sin embargo yo no estaba segura que me aceptaran. Llegamos temprano a las instalaciones del colegio, a pesar de ser tan temprano, muchas personas ya se encontraban en los pasillos. Todos se conocían entre ellos, al parecer, así que ver una cara nueva se convirtió en el tema de conversación de muchos. Me sentí observada por todos y apresuré el paso para ponerme junto a Suigetsu y Karin, quienes no dejaban de mirar a los alrededores, seguramente recordando sus tiempos de estudiantes de secundaria. Vi tres chicos que llamaron mi atención, dos de cabello negro y uno rubio. Uno de los chicos de cabello negro, el cual lleva unas gafas que le cubren la mitad del rostro, quería irse en otra dirección pero los otros dos lo obligaron a irse con ellos, su cara de resignación me hizo sonreír de forma inconsciente.

– Llegamos– dijo Karin sacándome de mis pensamientos. Tocó la puerta de la dirección un par de veces, antes de que la voz de una mujer indicará que podíamos pasar.

– Buenos días, señores ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?– preguntó la directora sin despegar la vista de unos papeles que tenía entre sus manos. No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, delante de mí estaba la única persona que podría haberme ayudado de no ser porque mi padre la ha perseguido desde hace mucho tiempo.

– Tsu… Tsunade– balbuceé en voz alta haciendo que ella me levantara la mirada atónita.

– ¡¿Sakura?!– preguntó sorprendida. Se levantó de su silla, rodeó el escritorio y me atrapó entre sus brazos en un abrazo estrangulante. Mi rostro estaba pegado a sus exuberantes pechos, quitándome la respiración– ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Quiénes son estas personas? No sé nada de ti desde que tenías 9 años y tu madre…– preguntó apartándome de ella sin soltarme los hombros.

– No lo menciones, Tsunade– interrumpí con dureza, causado que se mostrará confundida y triste– no quiero hablar de eso.

– Esta bien, no lo hagas si no quieres– dijo con suavidad– Dime qué fue lo que sucedió ¿vale?

– No pude soportarlo, escapé cuando tuve la oportunidad. Aunque he de admitir que no fue nada fácil, si estas personas...– señalé a Suigetsu y Karin, quienes se mantenían al margen de la situación en espera de que les diga cómo nos conocemos Tsunade y yo –... no me hubieran ayudado, creo que estaría muerta.

– Gracias por ayudarla– dijo Tsunade haciendo una leve reverencia ante la pareja– Sakura es como una hija para mí.

– No nos lo agradezca, nosotros la ayudamos porque no íbamos a dejarla morir– contestó Karin– vinimos aquí a inscribirla en la escuela, pensamos que habría problemas al hacerlo porque no somos sus tutores legales, pero creo que ya no habrá problemas con ello ¿estoy en lo cierto?

– Por supuesto– respondió Tsunade sonriente– comenzarás hoy mismo, estarás en el salón 1 de primer año– rebuscó algo entre sus papeles con rapidez– este es tu horario, la primera clase comienza a las 8:00 am. No llegues tarde, llamare a Kakashi para que te guíe y te presente ante tus compañeros.

– Gracias, madrina– abracé a Tsunade, sorprendiéndola por mi acción repentina pero luego correspondió mi abrazo.

– ¿Quieres venir a vivir conmigo?– preguntó Tsunade suplicante, mire de reojo a Karin quien se mostró triste ante la pregunta de ella.

– No creo que sea lo más conveniente, recuerda que mi padre también te busca a ti. Él supondrá que yo recurrí a tus brazos, aunque ni siquiera yo sabía dónde estabas. Nunca pensé que te encontraría en un pueblo tan pequeño como este, mi madre solía decirme que eras una mujer de ciudad– respondí– lo mejor será que me quede con ellos por un tiempo.

– Aceptó tu punto, pero por lo menos déjame ayudarles en algo– insistió– les pasare una pensión mensual para que Sakura no se vuelva una carga para ustedes.

– No será necesario...– intervino Suigetsu por primera vez desde que llegamos, pero fue interrumpido por Tsunade.

– Insisto, no quiero que mi ahijada sea una molestia para ustedes– contestó.

– Aceptaremos su ayuda, Tsunade-san– respondió Karin con amabilidad.

Tsunade le pidió a su secretaria que mandara a llamar a un tal Kakashi, quien sería mi profesor de literatura y quien me daría clases a primera hora los lunes.

 **Fin Flash Back**

– ¿Así que no tengo que preocuparme por esos chicos?– inquirió Tsunade pensativa.

– En efecto, ellos nunca harían nada que pudiera dañarme. Por esa razón, yo también los protegía a ellos.

– ¿De qué hablas?– preguntó de nuevo.

– Mi padre no sabe de ellos o eso creo, siempre tenía cuidado de que su perro faldero no los viera. Estoy segura de que él ha de creer que yo no tenía amigos.

– Si es así, puedo estar tranquila– dijo Tsunade para luego levantarse y retirarse, no sin antes despedirse de todos.

 **…**

Muchas veces en el pasado los abrazos de mamá podían hacerme sentir mejor, pero ahora ella no estaba aquí para darme un consejo. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, los cuales no me hacían pensar con claridad. Tal vez si ella estuviera viva me habría ayudado a aclararlos y enfrentarlos con la frente en alto, pero eso es solo un tal vez. Ahora tengo que recurrir a mi padre y a mi hermano, pero para ser honesto, ellos no son de mucha ayuda.

Llegué a casa después de la escuela, ahora la casa se sentía muy grande para mi padre y para mí. Dejé mi mochila en el sofá y entré a la pequeña habitación contigua a la sala, en esta solo hay un piano de cola que pertenecía a mamá, un altar en su honor con una foto de ella y un armario con recuerdos familiares.

Mi madre solía ser profesora de música, unas tres veces por semana daba clases por las tardes en una pequeña academia de música y baile que había en pueblo. Le encantaba tocar el piano, tanto que me enseño como hacerlo. De hecho algunas veces le gustaba hacerme tocar para ella su pieza favorita de piano, no era ninguna pieza en específico, pero era su favorita porque la compusimos juntos. No pertenecía a su clase, pero sin duda era su alumno favorito.

Recordé la última vez que toque el piano para ella cuando tenía 6 años, poco antes de que le diagnosticarán el cáncer que acabó con su vida. No he tocado el piano desde entonces. Mi amor por la música murió el día que ella lo hizo.

 **Flash Back**

– Estoy en casa– dije en voz alta al llegar de la escuela.

– Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke. Lamento no haber ido por ti a la escuela, pero estoy preparando un recital para los niños de mi clase– dijo saliendo de la cocina con su hermosa sonrisa a recibirme, pero al ver mi rostro su sonrisa se borró y fue reemplazada por un gesto de preocupación– ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Quién se atrevió a dejarte así?– preguntó histérica agachándose frente a mí para examinar mi rostro golpeado, solo tenía un moretón en la mejilla izquierda y uno en mi nariz que hizo que esta sangrara y que mis anteojos se rompieran.

– Un niño de mi clase me golpeó en el parque que está cerca de la escuela porque no le quise dar mis apuntes del día. Esos son para Naruto, está castigado por meterse en problemas de nuevo– expliqué como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, mi madre se mostró indignada pero no dijo comentó más nada al respecto. Sin embargo sus ojos reflejaban una enorme tristeza al mencionarle lo de Naruto, hace un año que los padres de Naruto fueron asesinados. Para él no ha sido nada fácil, siempre se está metiendo en problemas para llamar la atención.

Mamá limpió mi rostro y reparó mis gafas con cinta adhesiva como siempre lo hacía, no era la primera vez que llegaba a casa en ese estado.

– Ya ésta– dijo luego de volver a poner mis gafas en su lugar, me dio un beso en la nariz que me hizo sonrojar. Mamá rió levemente ante mi acción inocente, me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la habitación donde está su piano y sus instrumentos de trabajo. Pasa tanto tiempo en ese lugar, que su aroma está impregnado allí– toca el piano para mí, Sasuke-chan.

Me senté frente al piano con algo de dificultad debido a mi corta estatura, pero como siempre me negué a recibir la ayuda de mamá. Ella se sentó a mi lado y tocamos la canción juntos, mientras ella tarareaba una letra que nunca entendí.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Me deje llevar por mis recuerdos y sin darme cuenta estaba tocando el piano, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la pieza que a pesar de no haberla interpretado en muchos años, aún recuerdo a la perfección cada estrofa.

– No te visto tocar desde que tu madre murió– dijo mi padre sacándome de ensimismado, volteé a verlo y estaba recargado en el marco de puerta mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Creí que no volvería a hacerlo– confesé desviando la mirada a la fotografía de mamá, mi padre hizo lo mismo.

– Ella estaría feliz de escucharte tocar de nuevo– dijo sentándose a mi lado, me palmeó el hombro e ínsito a que continuara con la canción.

– Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo– contesté quitando mis manos de las teclas del piano, mi padre se mostró decepcionado– solo me deje llevar por los recuerdos del momento– mi padre solo asintió, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación.

– Entiendo– nos quedamos un silencio por un buen rato, hasta que él mismo fue quien decidió romper el silencio– sé que algo más te atormenta, no tienes por qué fingir que no es así. Eres mi hijo, Sasuke. Te conozco muy bien, pero no te obligare a que me digas que sucede. Tu madre habría sido de más ayuda con sus problemas de adolescentes que yo, porque lamentablemente no he sabido cómo hacerlo.

– No sé de qué hablas, yo no tengo problemas en este momento– dije a la defensiva.

– Ambos sabemos que no es cierto. Anda, dime qué es aquello que de verdad te molesta– desde que Itachi se fue, mi padre me presta más atención de la que estaba acostumbrado. Suspiré resignado ante su insistencia.

– No sé por dónde empezar– dije quitándome las gafas para poder restregar mis ojos.

– Comienza por el principio– dijo mi padre en tono burlón. Sin hacerme más el desentendido, le hable de lo confundido que me sentía últimamente.

 **…**

"– _¿Vendrás conmigo?– pregunté temerosa. Ella sonrió y me entregó la mochila donde llevo algunas pertenencias importantes y algo de dinero que le robé a mi padre._

– _Iré después de ti, Sakura– aseguró– apresúrate, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que él se dé cuenta y venga a detenernos._

– _¡¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué la puerta tiene seguro?!– gritó una voz enojada desde fuera._

– _Vete– ordenó en voz baja. Me acerqué al alféizar de la ventana, dispuesta a saltar al jardín para poder escapar de mi pesadilla. Pero el destino es cruel y él abrió la puerta, nos apuntó a ambas con su arma, su sonrisa sádica me calaba hasta los huesos y la sed de sangre estaba reflejada en sus ojos. Estaba aterrada, temía por mi vida y por la vida de mi amiga. El miedo me tenía paralizada– ¡VETE!– gritó lanzándose en contra de él– ¿Qué esperas?– gritó mientras forcejeaba con él, su determinación me hizo reaccionar y terminé de saltar por la ventana. Disparos y unos gritos de agonía fue lo último que escuché antes de salir corriendo por las solitarias calles del barrio donde solía vivir"_

– ¡No!– grité despertándome exaltada, siempre era la misma pesadilla. Lágrimas de amargura recorrían mis mejillas, hoy sería otra noche en la que no podría conciliar el sueño. Llevé una mano al pecho donde podía sentir lo acelerado que estaba mi corazón, mientras sudaba a mares.

Me levanté de la cama para buscar un vaso de agua, tal vez buscaría en el botiquín de Karin y le robaría una pastilla para dormir. No podía arriesgarme a tener sueño todo el día de mañana, después de todo podremos en marcha el plan de Temari para darle celos a Sasuke. Antes de irme a dormir, ellos llamaron para informarme que Matsuri no se opuso a la idea de prestarme a Gaara como _"Novio"_ por el tiempo que sea necesario.

– ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?– preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

– Eso mismo me pregunto yo, Karin-chan– respondí. Ella soltó una carcajada y dijo.

– Un antojo de madrugada, ya sabes cómo es esto.

– La misma pesadilla de siempre, de hecho quería tomar una píldora para dormir. Sabes que después de esos episodios no logro conciliar el sueño de nuevo– comenté más relajada.

– Adelante, toma una– dijo Karin señalando el botiquín. Rodeó el mesón de la cocina y fue directo a la alacena a buscar algo de comer– pero, que no se vuelva costumbre.

– Solo lo hago para poder mantenerme de buen humor mañana, tengo un plan– dije en tono misterioso para así atraer la atención de Karin.

– ¿Qué te traes entre manos? Esperó que no sea otro plan para llamar la atención de ese chico Sasuke– una sonrisa zorruna marca Naruto se dibujó en mi rostro, Karin se sobo las sienes y bufó– Háblame de tu idea, sigo pensando que deberías dejar de hacer eso y ser sincera con él.

– Teóricamente no es mi idea, es de Gaara y Temari– Karin arqueó una ceja y le conté todo lo que pasó hoy en la escuela.

– ¿Es necesario todo esto? Creo que no– dijo ella comenzando a exponer su punto de vista– te lo dije una vez, deja que las cosas fluyan solas. Mira lo que pasó la otra vez, perdiste la apuesta y saliste lastimada.

– Lo sé, pero quiero hacer un último intento. Si no resulta, entonces me rendiré– _"¿Rendirme?"_ pensé abatida. No quería hacerlo pero creo que si el plan de Temari no funciona, no tengo otra opción.

 **…**

He estado muy confundido desde que la conocí de verdad, creo que me gusta pero soy muy tonto para deducir que es lo que siento. Tal vez Sasuke sepa que hacer, no, él es igual de idiota que yo cuando de sentimientos se trata. Sobre todo cuando se trata de Sakura. Él cree que no noté cómo tomó la noticia del supuesto noviazgo de ella, porque yo no creo que sea real. Estoy casi seguro que es un invento, soy despistado pero he aprendido a conocer a Sakura y sé que cuando Gaara dijo que era su novio la tomó por sorpresa pero rápidamente la reemplazo por una sonrisa para que nadie lo notará, pero esa era la misma sonrisa falsa que he visto de ella varias veces. A lo que no le encuentro una explicación es al motivo por el que Sakura se alejó de Sasuke después de San Valentin, Hinata y yo hemos intentado sacárselo a ella pero siempre me desvía el tema y Sasuke no dice nada al respecto.

Me siento como un idiota por no haberla notado antes, pero así soy yo. Me gusta lo feliz que es cuando vamos juntos a la fundación a ayudar a las personas que son como su pequeña hermana, mi corazón se acelera cuando la veo reír, su timidez me hace sonrojarme y mis más primitivos pensamientos me impulsan a querer violarla. Es tan adorable y violable al mismo tiempo y nos es por su físico porque sus ropas holgadas no me permiten ver que tan esbelta puede llegar a ser su figura. Agradezco inmensamente que Sasuke me incitara a hacerme su amigo. Debería pedirle a alguien que me ayude, pero parece que últimamente todos tienen sus propios problemas, pero no pierdo nada intentándolo.

Como siempre al llegar a la escuela muy temprano, Sasuke se fue al salón. Él siempre ha sido un maniático con eso, pero es mi mejor amigo y no me queda de otra más que aceptarlo. Busqué a los alrededores a ver si encontraba a alguien con quien hablar y me encontré con quien menos creía hacerlo, sin embargo sigue sin ser la persona indicada para hablarle de ello.

– Pensé que era muy problemático para ti llegar tan temprano a la escuela, Shikamaru– dije cuando me eche a su lado en el césped del patio trasero. Ese era el lugar favorito de Shikamaru, ya que es alejado del bullicio del patio y tiene un árbol con una estupenda sombra. Donde él suele dormir entre clases o incluso he llegado a faltar a clases porque se queda aquí durmiendo.

– Es más problemático tener que darse prisa para no llegar tarde– dijo en medio de un bostezo.

– En eso tienes razón– acepté– me quedaré aquí contigo si no te molesta– dije bostezando, bien dicen que los bostezos son contagiosos. El azul del cielo me trae tranquilidad, me recuerda a mis padres. Sobre todo porque los ojos de mi padre eran tan azules como el cielo, y porque siempre les gustaba llevarme de paseo a las montañas del pueblo y acostarnos en el pasto a ver las nubes pasar. Mi padre era un hombre sumamente ocupado, pero él siempre trataba que su agenda tuviera un día disponible para mamá y para mí. Si él y mamá estuvieran vivos, probablemente ya habría aclarado mis sentimientos.

Shikamaru dormía de lo más relajado, ni siquiera notó cuando una pequeña mariposa se posó en su nariz. De repente una linda rubia que parece tener una actitud dominante se sentó en su abdomen, despertando al vago de su descanso. Shikamaru fulminó con la mirada a la chica y esta sonrió con superioridad, mientras yo los miraba incrédulos. Si mi memoria no me falla, esa es la nueva amiga de Sakura.

– ¿Venir a dormir incluso en la escuela? Típico de ti, Shikamaru– dijo burlona muestras se cruzaba de piernas y brazos, haciéndola ver más altanera– pero no me sorprende en lo absoluto, estoy segura de que también te has saltado clases para poder dormir. Pero, tú eres un chico listo y puedes darte ese lujo– Shikamaru dejó de fulminarla con la mirada, desvío el rostro intentando ocultar el sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas.

– Sabes que mi mamá es muy fastidiosa y no me deja descansar lo suficiente.

– ¿Descansar lo suficiente? ¿A qué magnitud está ese _"suficiente"_? Recuerdo que tú pereza no tiene límites– dijo burlona, al parecer Shikamaru iba a responder pero la aparición de Sakura y Gaara hizo que se detuviera.

– No tenía idea de que tú y Shikamaru eran amigos– dijo Sakura de forma amistosa sentándose a mi lado y Gaara al lado de ella.

– Shika y yo– comenzó la rubia de forma juguetona– nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, su abuela es nuestra vecina. Shikamaru y sus padres siempre iban a visitarla en los veranos, así fue como este vago y yo nos hicimos amigos. De hecho, nuestro padre le pidió a Yoshino-san que nos vigilara a Gaara y a mí mientras estamos aquí. Será divertido fastidiar a Shikamaru por todo un año– terminó riendo.

– Mujer problemática– bufó Shikamaru. Sakura, Gaara y yo reímos a cuesta de la desdicha del vago. La campana sonó y tuvimos que irnos a clases, sigo sin creerme la historia del noviazgo de Sakura, pero la forma en la que se tratan me hace dudar y comenzar a creerla. La persona indicada para ayudarme es Sakura, pero Gaara no la deja sola y yo quiero hablar a solas con ella.

 **…**

Le pedí a Gaara que me acompañara a la biblioteca a buscar unos cuantos libros que necesitamos para el ensayo de literatura que nos mandó Kakashi. No quería tener que ir sola porque él estaba allí, y no poder resistirme al impulso de sentarme cerca de él y admirarlo mientras estudia.

– ¿Qué libros crees que sea mejor?– pregunté indecisa, no podía decidirme entre Hamlet o Romeo y Julieta. Esa es por mucho mi historia de amor favorita, aunque tenga un trágico desenlace. Kakashi nos dio a escoger cualquier obra que nos sea de agrado pero debe ser de William Shakespeare.

– Escoge la que tú quieras, Sakura. Aunque ambos sabemos cuál escogerás al final– dijo Gaara mostrando lo fastidiado que estaba por mi indecisión.

– Tienes razón– Gaara hizo ademán de acercarme el libro, ya que estaba fuera de mi alcance. En momentos como estos odio mi estatura, pero quería hacerlo por mí misma.

– Yo lo hago– dije subiendo la escalera está en ese estante para poder llegar los libros que están muy arriba. Gaara bufó resignado y me sostuvo la escalera para que no se rodará y pudiera hacerme daño.

– Sa-Sakura, tú...– comenzó Gaara a tartamudear, tomé el libro y miré hacia abajo. Gaara evitaba mirarme, estaba tan rojo como su cabello. No entendí mucho su acción, pero luego recapacite.

– ¡Kyaaa! No mires– grité avergonzada, me sonroje violentamente, casi o más roja que Gaara. Quise poner pegar mi falda para que él ya no pudiera seguir viendo mis bragas pero olvide que seguía arriba y debía sostenerme para no caer. Perdí el equilibrio y terminé cayendo encima de mi amigo. Nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca, su nariz rozaba con la mía. Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos y mi sonrojo no tenía intenciones de disminuir.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse a nosotros, levanté la vista y me encontré con quien menos querría que me viera en esta situación. Cualquiera podría mal interpretarla, Sasuke incluido. Podía ver el desprecio reflejado en sus hermosos ojos negros, como si fuera el ser más asqueroso que haya pisado el planeta. Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejándome el corazón destrozado. Ni en mis más horribles pesadillas lo vi mirarme de esa forma, quería llorar pero las lágrimas no salían. Me quité de encima de Gaara pero me quede sentada en el piso, él no se atrevía a decirme nada. Él fue testigo de la forma en la que Sasuke me miró. Sentí como me rodeó con sus brazos tratando de reconfortarme.

– Me odia– solloce– jamás me había mirado de esa forma… Fue tan… tan horrible.

– Lo siento, es mi culpa. No debí haber dicho eso– dijo Gaara arrepentido.

– No es tu culpa, es mía por ser tan tonta– lloré un rato en el pecho de Gaara. Lo mejor será que me rinda, que no intente más nada para llamar su atención.

 **…**

Estaba molesto desde que hablé con mi padre ayer, según él, lo que me atormenta es que Sakura me gusta y tengo celos de su novio. Me rehusó totalmente a aceptar su opinión, mi historia no es como la suya. Yo no me enamoraría de una chica que me jode la existencia, no soy como él y ella no es maravillosa como lo fue mamá.

Estaba en la biblioteca terminando el estúpido ensayo que mandó Kakashi, es para dentro de una semana pero no me gusta dejar trabajos pendientes.

– ¡Kyaaa!– escuché el grito de una chica no muy lejos de donde yo estoy sentado. Me levanté para ver qué era el porqué de ese grito. En medio del pasillo donde está la literatura clásica estaba ella. Pero la situación en la que se encontraba era muy comprometedora, estaba en suelo encima de su novio a punto de besarse, ambos estaban sonrojados. Al escuchar mis pasos llegar, se separaron un poco. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía, la de ella reflejaba sorpresa y vergüenza, mientras que la mía era de absoluto desprecio. Mi presencia allí estaba de más, así que sin decir palabra alguna me fui de ahí. Recogí mis cosas y me fui de la biblioteca. No tenía ganas de respirar el mismo aire que ella.

¿Celos? ¿Yo? ¿De alguien como ella? Ya quisieran. Si en algún momento dudé de que lo que sentía con respecto a ella, esas dudas desaparecieron por completo hoy. En algún momento vi en ella a un ángel indefenso necesitado de ayuda, hoy solo veo a una pequeña zorra que solo quería atraparme entre sus redes.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿qué le ha parecido? Dedo confesar que este capítulo es algo así como un relleno para lo que viene en el siguiente *insertar carita de diablo*, sin embargo es muy importante. Agregue un poco de Shikatema, nunca lo había hecho pero siempre me ha gustado esa pareja. La presencia de Gaara hará que Sasuke deje de ser cabeza dura y admita que está celoso. Y muy pronto Naruto aclarara lo que siente por Hinata. Las personas misteriosas, irán apareciendo poco a poco.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	6. Capítulo 5: Festival de Primavera

Hola mis lectoras kawaiis ¿cómo están? Primero que nada, disculpen por la tardanza pero es que no había tenido tiempo de escribir. En mi país hubo el año pasado una problemática con todas las universidades públicas a nivel nacional, por consiguiente todas ellas estuvieron paradas desde julio. Ahora en enero que se retomaron las actividades, entonces todo se nos acumula para poder terminar rápido el semestre y tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Así que paso casi todo mi tiempo estudiando, haciendo trabajos, entre otras cosas y mi tiempo libre lo uso para dormir o escribir un poco. Otra cosa que quería decirles, quiero agradecerles porque se toman la molestia de darme sus opiniones con respecto a la historia, entre ellos está que vieron mi fanfic lo vieron en una página de fans Sasusaku. Yo también me emocione mucho cuando vi que _**Cherry Blossom/ Sasusaku**_ recomendó mi fanfic, amo esa hermosa página. A partir de ahora también pueden leer mi historia en _**Wattpad**_ , pueden buscarme con el mismo seudónimo que aquí, o sea _**EAUchiha**_ Sin más que decir, les dejo que disfruten del capítulo que con amor escribí para ustedes.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Festival de Primavera**

Mi estado de ánimo no ha sido bueno desde ayer, los hermosos ojos negros de Sasuke no salen de mis pensamientos. Desde que le conozco he anhelado que sus ojos me miren con cariño, pero a veces el anhelo hace más grande la herida del corazón.

Estoy enojada con Gaara y Temari, aunque ellos no tienen la culpa de nada. Pero más que nada, estoy furiosa conmigo misma, solo he estado haciendo idioteces que cualquier niña haría, debo hacerle caso a Karin y esperar que las cosas fluyan por si solas. Ayer pensé que rendirme era la mejor opción, pero luego me di cuenta que rendirse es para cobardes. Si fuera una cobarde, seguiría bajo el yugo de mi padre siguiendo sus órdenes al pie de la letra sin protestar.

Me encuentro dormitando en mi asiento, recostada en mi escritorio con el culpable de que mis sentimientos estén hechos un lío en la mesa de al lado, ignorando todo a su alrededor mientras lee uno de sus preciados libros. Me siento incomoda pero él parece no notarlo, estoy casi segura de que tampoco sabe que yo estoy aquí.

– Sakura-chan ¿estás bien?– preguntó Hinata preocupada llegando junto a Shino.

– Dicen que no dormir hace que tu piel envejezca antes de tiempo– añadió Shino con otro de sus comentarios sin sentido.

– Shino-kun, no seas desconsiderado– reprendió Hinata– te ves muy mal, Sakura-chan ¿no has dormido bien?– nada que no hubiera hecho antes, solo que esta vez no tenía ganas de cubrir mis ojeras con maquillaje. Desde que Sasuke me dijo que me veía mejor sin el, he dejado su uso casi por completo pero cuando no puedo dormir debido a mis pesadillas, debo recurrir a su uso. Creo que ese comentario ha sido el gesto más lindo que él ha tenido para conmigo.

– Gracias por preocuparte, es cierto, no dormí nada anoche– dije enderezándome en mi asiento– ayer pelee con Gaara y Temari, y la culpa no me permitió conciliar el sueño.

– Me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que eres novia de Sabaku-san, creí que a ti te gustaba U...– le tape la boca con ambas manos antes de que terminara de hablar, no podía permitir que él lo supiera.

– Shhh– lleve un dedo a mis labios y señale de forma discreta con la cabeza hacia donde estaba Sasuke. Al parecer ella no se había percatado de su presencia.

– Lo siento– artículo Hinata con los labios.

– Como te iba diciendo– continúe retomando el hilo de la conversación, decidí contarle la verdad a Hinata pero por el momento no es lo más conveniente– Gaara y yo discutimos ayer, Temari se entrometió en defensa de su hermano y termine peleada con ambos...

– Buenos días– saludó Naruto interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Hinata, Shino y yo respondimos a su saludo pero Sasuke siguió en lo suyo– Sakura-chan, tengo una cosa que hablar contigo, es muy importante lo que quiero preguntarte– se le escuchaba un poco nervioso al hablar.

– ¿Nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo?– pregunté– la clase está por comenzar– él asintió y fue a sentarse en su puesto asignado. Gaara entro justo cuando la campana había sonado, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa hacia mí y yo hice lo mismo. Sabía que mi mejor amigo me había perdonado.

– Tomen asiento, jóvenes– ordenó Kurenai-sensei al entrar– Tsunade-sama tiene un anuncio que darles– después de ello, Tsunade entró junto a su secretaria, todos quedamos en silencio a la espera de lo que Tsunade tenía para decirnos. Sus orbes miel se tiñeron de preocupación al ver mi aspecto, pero solo eso. Nadie del cuerpo estudiantil sabe que Tsunade y yo nos conocemos, sólo su secretaria y los maestros.

– Buenos días, como sabrán cada año al llegar la primavera la escuela organiza un festival para que todos en el pueblo puedan disfrutarlo– comenzó– a cada salón le tocará organizar una actividad que yo les asignare. El evento contará de dos días, el primer día se llevará a cabo en las instalaciones de la institución. El segundo día se llevará a cabo el tradicional Hanami y será responsabilidad de la comunidad con ayuda de algunos de ustedes, los estudiantes seleccionados serán publicados en la cartelera de actividades. Debo adelantar que se tratara de los estudiantes más revoltosos, así que ya cada quien debe saber lo que le espera– Naruto bufó, Tsunade se mostró burlona– Con ello buscamos que dichos estudiantes puedan redimirse y ganar algunos puntos que serán beneficiosos para sus expedientes. El Hanami se hará en los terrenos del Santuario Nakano como cada año ¿alguna pregunta?– finalizó con su típico tono de voz fuerte y autoritario.

– Abuela– Naruto fue el primero en alzar la mano, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de ella. Pero sabía que era un caso perdido así que le concedió el permiso para hablar– ¿Qué clase de actividad haremos nosotros?

– A este salón en particular le tocará organizar un _"Maid Café"_ , por supuesto siguiendo los protocolos que conlleva dicha labor– las chicas chillaron encantadas por la idea, mientras que los chicos no hacían más que quejarse, el único que no lo hacía por supuesto que era Sasuke pero si tenía una mueca de fastidio– los trajes deben ser diseñados y confeccionados por ustedes mismos, todo debe ser hecho por ustedes mismos. Incluso la música para ambientar debe ser tocada por alguno que sepa tocar un instrumento o cantar en el mejor de los casos ¿Algún voluntario?– pregunto, pero nadie se atrevió a ofrecerse así que Tsunade le pidió una carpeta a su secretaria y comenzó a ojearla seguramente buscando posibles _"Voluntarios"_.

– En vista de que sabía que nadie se ofrecería voluntariamente, entonces me vi en la necesidad revisar entre sus expedientes en busca de sus talentos– todos estábamos a la expectativa sobre a quién escogerá Tsunade. Estoy segura que Gaara será seleccionado, ya que él sabe tocar el violín. Al ser hijo de un embajador, Temari y Gaara ha pasado por muchos maestros, los cuales les han enseñado a realizar múltiples actividades.

– Hyuga Hinata– leyó en voz alta– levantaré para que pueda verte.

– S-si– ella se levantó de forma apresurada y torpe, su silla casi cae pero ella logró estabilizarla antes de que impactara contra el suelo.

– Según lo que está escrito en tu expediente, has tomado clases de corte y costura– la mencionada asintió y Tsunade siguió hablando– tú serás la encargada de diseñar el vestuario de todos. Si necesitas algunas horas extras para tomarle las medidas a tus compañeros, no dudes en pedirlas.

– Preferiría hacerlo en mi casa, allí tengo mis implementos de trabajo y estaremos más cómodos– contestó tímidamente.

– Si ella diseña su propia ropa, entonces estamos perdidos. Su gusto de la moda es espantoso– añadió despectivamente una chica, dicho comentario no tardó en resultarle gracioso a los demás, quienes comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Un fuerte golpe sobre una mesa hizo que todos guardaran silencio, pensé que había sido Tsunade, pero fue Naruto quien hizo que todos se quedaran en silencio. Hinata tenía la cabeza inclinada por la vergüenza, su cabello cubría su rostro así que no puedo decir con exactitud qué hay reflejado en el.

– ¿Tienes algún problema con ella?– preguntó entre dientes– ¿te crees mejor que ella solo porque es reservada a hora de vestir? sería mejor que Hinata diseñará los trajes, estoy seguro de que serán hermosos. Porque si dejamos eso en tus manos, todas las chicas parecerán protagonistas de un Hentai, sueles vestirte como una zorra en busca de que todos te vean y babeen por ti, pero déjame decirte algo– hizo una pausa y sus ojos azules miraron con desprecio a la chica– lo único que podrías causarle a los hombres, sería una profunda repugnancia– todos estaban conteniendo aliento, incluso Sasuke. Nadie había escuchado a Naruto ser tan rudo con alguien, él se lleva de maravilla con todos. Hinata no podía dejar de mirarlo, Naruto al sentir la mirada de ella sobre él, relajó su expresión y le sonrió– puedes continuar, abuela– a Tsunade se le marcó un tic en la ceja y continúo.

– Yamada– ese era el nombre la chica que acababa de ser insultada por Naruto– tú también ayudarás a la comunidad a organizar el festival, junto a Naruto e Inuzuka– la chica iba a replicar pero Tsunade la interrumpió– no acepto ninguna queja, estoy siendo condescendiente contigo.

– Sabaku no Gaara– continuo– tu expediente dice que tocas el violín desde niño, te encargaras de tocar música para ambientar. Puedes disponer del violín de la escuela para hacerlo.

– No será necesario, usare el mío– contestó, no podía ver su rostro pero estoy segura que está sonriendo.

– Uchiha– el mencionado puso su atención en Tsunade– tu ayudaras a Gaara, sé muy bien sobre tu habilidad con el piano…

– No puedo hacerlo– interrumpió, su mandíbula estaba apretada al igual que sus puños– tengo años que no toco, he perdido práctica.

– No te estoy preguntando si quieres o no, es una orden– respondió Tsunade con dureza– Puedes usar el piano del salón de música para practicar.

– No puede obligarlo abuela, Sasuke no...– gritó Naruto enojado volviendo a ponerse de pie, pero Sasuke lo jalo por el saco para que se volviera a sentar. Naruto se mostró sorprendido, pero Sasuke negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

– Este bien, Naruto– dijo en voz baja– no puedo negarme, aunque quiera. Además, mi padre estaría feliz de escucharme tocar de nuevo.

– Si quieres huir y no tener que hacer esto, sabes que puedes contar conmigo– respondió con sinceridad, Sasuke sonrió. Era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke Uchiha sonreír con tanta sinceridad, de forma involuntaria suspire al verlo así. Me sentí observada, desvíe mi atención hacia dónde provenía esa sensación y mis ojos jade se cruzaron los aguamarina de Gaara. Movió las cejas de forma insinuante y me sonroje al haberme puesto en evidencia.

– No digas nada– comente evitando reír. Gaara negó resignado y volvió su vista al frente.

Las primeras dos clases transcurrieron con normalidad, pasamos todo el tiempo organizando todo para que el café sea un éxito. Quedamos en ir todos juntos a la casa de Hinata al finalizar el día para que la realización de los trajes sea lo más pronto posible.

Naruto y yo quedamos encontrarnos en la azotea, tengo una ligera idea de lo que quiere hablar conmigo.

– Lamento la tardanza, Sakura-chan– dijo Naruto sentándose a mi lado.

– ¿Qué eso tan importante que quieres preguntarme?

– Creo que me gusta Hinata– confesó sonrojado, no me sorprendió su confesión. De hecho lo veía venir, pero no dude en sentirme feliz por ambos. Sobre todo por Hinata, ya que ella siempre ha estado enamorada de este idiota cabeza hueca.

– ¿Qué es eso de _"creo"_?– pregunte evitando reírme.

– Es que no estoy seguro– comentó– cuando estoy con ella, mi corazón comienza a latir como un loco, me gusta verla sonreír, me gusta complacerla en todo lo que me pida– sus ojos tenía un brillo especial, por un momento sentí envidia por Hinata. Yo quería que alguna vez Sasuke tuviera ese brillo en sus preciosos ojos negros cuando hablara de mí. Negué con la cabeza para disipar dicho pensamiento, no era momento de pensar en mi misma, era momento de ayudar a mi amigo a aclarar sus sentimientos.

– Tonto, es más claro que el agua. Te gusta Hinata, no comprendo tu inseguridad– dije sonriendo. Naruto se rascó una mejilla y desvió el rostro para que no viera que se había puesto como un tomate.

– ¿Una pregunta más?– al hacer la pregunta se le notaba ansioso– Cuando una chica te da chocolates en San Valentín es porque te está declarando sus sentimientos o solo quiere ser tu amiga ¿tú qué piensas?– Ese comentario me descolocó por completo.

– ¿D-de qué hablas? Naruto qué insinúas– exigí saber alterada, mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente.

– El día que Hinata y yo nos hicimos amigos, ella me dio chocolates.

– ¿Qué?– pregunté incrédula.

– Sasuke me dijo que debía considerar hacerme amigo de ella, yo le hice caso porque Sasuke no es de las personas que te hace una sugerencia si no supiera que sería bueno. Hinata es una chica tímida, así que no sabía cómo acercarme a ella, entonces Sasuke me sugirió que le pidiera ayuda con mis estudios, él me ayuda pero dice que yo soy exasperante. En pocas palabras le tiró la _"carga"_ a Hinata-chan– hizo una pausa, mis ansias crecían a cada segundo– ese día, ella se acercó a mí. Estaba rara pero no le preste atención, comencé a hacerle preguntas para que me ayudara con mi tarea de física. Ella me ayudó, era más paciente para explicarme que Sasuke. De un momento a otro sacó una cajita naranja del bolsillo de su falda y le dijo que era para mí. Por supuesto que los acepte, estaban deliciosos, incluso los compartí por ella.

– ¡Claro que te estaba declarando sus sentimientos, idiota!– grité dándole un coscorrón– si me hubieras hablado de esto antes, le habrías obsequiado chocolates el día blanco en señal de que aceptaste sus sentimientos.

– Lo siento, Sakura-chan– dijo avergonzado sin dejar de sobarse la cabeza– es solo que estaba confundido, pero no necesito ningún día blanco para responder a sus sentimientos. Esperare hasta el día del festival para hacerlo.

– ¡Así se habla, campeón!– grite entusiasmada. Estaba feliz por dos razones, la primera es que la apuesta no es válida ya que fue un empate solo que nosotros no sabíamos. Y la segunda es que yo tenía razón, Naruto se enamoró de Hinata, probablemente aún no sea un sentimiento de amor profundo pero es un comienzo.

– Sakura-chan, hay otra cosa más que quiero hablar contigo– de repente Naruto se puso serio, me atrevo a decir que su tono de voz era severo.

– ¿Por qué tan severo de repente?– le di codazo en las costillas en forma de juego para aligerar su expresión pero falle en el intento.

– Sé que ese tal Gaara, no es tu novio– sentencio. Abrí la boca intentando buscar las palabras correctas, pero simplemente no salieron– puedo no ser tan listo como Sasuke, pero he aprendido a conocerte bien y sé que mientes.

– Supongo que tienes razón– acepte de mala gana, no contaba con que otra persona supiera la verdad y menos que se tratara de Naruto. Tenía intenciones de decirle a Hinata pero era porque yo deseaba que así fuera, sin embargo no le conté la verdad del todo.

Siempre que vengo a casa de Hinata quedó encantada con lo majestuosa y hermosa que es. Quería ir a saludar a la pequeña Hanabi, pero Hinata dijo que Neji estaba con ella. Me encanta hablar con esa pequeña, siempre tiene curiosidad sobre cualquier cosa, siempre habla de lo mucho que hará cuando sus ojos recuperen la luz. Todos estábamos esperando que ella bajara para comenzar con lo que vinimos, muchos de ellos conocen la casa, debido a que han venido a las fiestas clandestinas que Neji organiza. Una vez le pregunté a Hinata si a su hermanita no le molestaba todo el ruido causado por las fiestas, a lo que ella respondió que dejan a las mucamas a su cuidado y ellas le ponen tapones en los oídos para dormir.

Hinata entró a la sala con una libreta y una cinta métrica en las manos. Me hizo una señal para que fuera a ayudarla, me acerque hasta ella y me entregó la libreta.

– Necesito que en esa libreta escribas el nombre y apellido de la persona, y las medidas que voy a indicarte– explico. Asentí y nos pusimos manos a la obra, usamos un biombo para que las chicas se sintieran más cómodas al momento de tomar sus medidas. Ya que ella les pedía que levantaran sus blusas para tomar una medida más exacta de su cintura.

El biombo es un elemento decorativo de origen chino, consiste en un conjunto de pantallas unidas, destinadas separar ambientes privados dentro de un recinto. Originalmente, el término significa pantallas de protección contra el viento, pues en Japón, estos componentes evitaban que el viento se colara en las habitaciones. Estos componentes se doblan sobre sí mismos y están decorados con pinturas decorativas y caligrafía.

Todos a los que les tomaban sus medidas, se iban retirando poco a poco. Al final solo quedamos Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Hinata y yo. Observe con atención como se hacía, ya que sería yo quien le tomaría medidas a ella.

– Sakura-chan, es tu turno– dijo Hinata después de haber terminado con Gaara. Me sitúe detrás del biombo, levante mi blusa hasta el inicio de mis senos. Estaba de espaldas a Hinata esperando que ella comenzará, pero no lo hacía, gire la cabeza un poco para preguntarle qué le pasaba. Su atención estaba puesta en la parte baja de mi espalda, entonces comprendí que era lo que estaba viendo. Me golpee mentalmente por no recordarlo, pero me prepare para disfrazarlo con una mentira.

– Sakura-chan, esa es una herida de bala– afirmó sin siquiera preguntarlo.

– N-no se d-de qué hablas– respondí nerviosa, no supe que decir porque no me esperaba que supiera del tema.

– No puedes engañarme– torció– se de primeros auxilios y sé que eso es una herida de bala. Por la forma de esta cicatriz, este es el orificio de entrada– caminó hasta quedar frente a mí y vio la otra cicatriz situada en la parte baja de mi abdomen del lado derecho– y ese es el orificio de salida. No toda las balas que entran, salen. Pero en tu caso, ella entró y salió– su tono de voz era de preocupación– ¿quién te pudo hacer algo así?

– Terminemos con esto– dije cortante ignorando su pregunta. Al ver que yo no tenía intenciones de hablar del tema, no hizo más preguntas y continuó con su labor.

Inmediatamente de que ella terminara conmigo, le pedí hacerlo yo con ella. Luego de ello me fui de su casa sin decir nada a nadie, no podía estar allí, ahora todos sabían sobre eso y las preguntas no tardarían en llegar.

 **…**

El hecho de tener que tocar piano en la escuela me tiene muy pensativo, de hecho ni siquiera le preste atención a los odiosos comentarios de mis compañeros. Si alguna vez llegaba a hacerlo de nuevo, quería que fuera porque ya me sentía listo para hacerlo, no porque me estuvieran obligando. Incluso me negué a tocar para mi padre hace unos días.

Tuvimos que ir a casa de Hyuga para seguir con la tontería que ha sido la novedad durante todo el puto día. Solo me senté en un sofá pequeño con Naruto al lado mío, sin siquiera leer para distraerme. Al final de la tarde solo quedamos Naruto, el pelirrojo, la molestia, yo y la anfitriona por supuesto. Hinata anunció que el turno de ella había llegado, se dirigió hasta el biombo. Luego de un par de minutos, escuche aquella frase que me heló la sangre.

– Sakura-chan, esa es una herida de bala– dijo la Hyuga. Naruto, Gaara y yo nos pusimos alerta a su conversación. No pude evitar hacerme la misma pregunta que me he hecho desde que la conocí _"¿Qué es lo que esconde?"_. Ella lo negó de inmediato pero Hinata conocía del tema y sabía que era cierto lo que ella misma afirmaba. Después de ello un silencio incomodo reino en la sala, solo se escuchaba el sonido de nuestras respiraciones y los movimientos que realizaban las chicas. Unos 10 minutos después Sakura salió y se retiró sin esperar a Gaara.

Lo peor de todo esto es que quería ser yo, la persona que fuera tras ella, me importaba una mierda lo que dijera Gaara o las constantes insinuaciones por parte de Naruto. Mi parte racional, la fría y calculadora que no se deja llevar por sentimientos baratos, me aconsejo que lo dejara así por las buenas. Honestamente, como últimamente lo hacía, quería ignorarla y averiguar que pasaba. Sin embargo, ella tenía razón, no era mi jodido problema.

Decidimos ir por algo de ramen, hace mucho que no visitamos al viejo Teuchi. Pero no pudimos irnos sin antes ayudar a la Hyuga a acomodar el desastre que dejaron los demás. Era obvio que íbamos a hacerlo, Naruto hacia lo que ella pedía sin considerarlo siquiera. Últimamente él estaba en una nube, de la cual nadie era capaz de bajarlo, solo ella podría hacerlo. Tampoco me sorprendió que se expusiera delante de todos con tal de defenderla.

Mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, tal vez después de un buen tazón de ramen y mi libro favorito, todo vuelva a ser como lo era esta mañana. Podría tomar la palabra de Naruto y huir, o podría simplemente complacer a mi padre y tocar el piano de nuevo. Esa sensación de tranquilidad y armonía no la sentía desde que tenía 7 años, lo que me llevo a pensar que tal vez los sentimientos de mamá y los míos estén conectados por medio del piano, pero más que nada la canción que compusimos juntos. Es decir que si dejó ambas en el olvido, entonces también la estaré dejando a ella atrás. Nunca me había detenido a pensar en ellos, tal vez no quería ver más allá de mi dolor. Creo que por esa razón es que mi padre quiere que vuelva a hacerlo, porque él tampoco quiere dejarla atrás.

Naruto me saco de mis pensamientos melancólicos cuando hizo uno de sus comentarios estúpidos.

– Sakura-chan tiene un extraño gusto por los pelirrojos, deberías teñirte el cabello y formar parte de su exclusivo _"Haren de Pelirrojos"_ – mire hacia donde él señalaba, en efecto, ella estaba acompañada por Gaara y otro pelirrojo que se me hacía extrañamente familiar.

– Usuratonkashi– gruñí enojado.

– ¿No es acaso Sasori?– pregunto ignorando mi enojo. Entonces lo recordé, Sasori es uno de los amigos de mi hermano. Pero él se graduó un año antes, también recordé que vivía con su abuela y que ella tenía una casa de huéspedes donde Sakura vivía cuando llego al pueblo.

– Si– conteste de mala gana, considere la posibilidad de que si ellos entraban al Ichiraku convencería a Naruto de irnos de allí. Pero no fue así, ellos siguieron de largo.

– ¡Viejo, 2 tazones de ramen para empezar!– grito Naruto al entrar a puesto de ramen. Hoy ha estado más feliz que de costumbre, me alegra verlo así, es como si viera al pequeño niño que iba a jugar a mi casa mientras su madre nos observaba en compañía de la mía.

Los días siguientes me los pase ensayando en casa, puliendo de nuevo mi habilidad con el piano. Lo hacía solo un rato después de escuela, cuando mi padre todavía no regresaba del trabajo.

 **…**

Lo detestaba, era arrogante, engreído y un conquistador empedernido. Pero no dejaba de parecerle hermoso, el hombre más guapo que ha visto en su corta vida. Todo le salía perfecto y esta práctica no era la excepción, la mayoría de las mujeres están encantadas con el bombón de cabello negro, tanto que ninguna presta atención a lo que los superiores les ordenan hacer.

– Veo que no te agrada Itachi ¿verdad, Izumi-san?– la mujer que acababa de llegar era amiga de él. Además de ella misma, la peliazul era otra que no estaba impresionada por las hazañas del genio Uchiha.

– Es un prepotente engreído, un mujeriego detestable, el _"don perfecto"_ que todo le sale bien. Se cree mejor que todos por ser hijo del Jefe Uchiha de la policía de Konohagakure– gruño entre dientes. La mujer sonrió y le confió una pequeña historia

– Puede que sea cierto lo que dices sobre él, pero Uchiha Itachi tiene una debilidad– hizo una pausa para crear suspenso, la castaña mostró interés por primera vez, sacando una sonrisa socarrona por parte de su compañera.

– Itachi y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos unos infantes. Como sabrás, Konohagakure es un pueblo pequeño y solo cuenta con una escuela primaria y una secundaria. Es decir, que todos nos conocemos desde niños– comenzó sonando nostálgica, extrañaba mucho su hogar, a sus amigos. A pesar de que algunos de ellos estaban con ella en ese momento– Itachi es un hombre inteligente, solo una persona que conozco es capaz de rivalizar con su inteligencia. Y ese es su hermano menor, Sasuke. Bueno, se dice que Sasuke es más inteligente que él, siempre fue un chico tranquilo, sobresaliente pero solo por su inteligencia. A simple vista es el típico chico nerd, sus gafas cubren casi la mitad de su rostro y parece que no es atractivo como su hermano. Muchos solían molestarlo, incluso nosotros aunque me cueste admitirlo. Pero dejamos de hacerlo ya que Itachi nos advirtió que dejáramos de hacerlo. Siempre estaba protegiendo a su hermano, él es el orgullo de Itachi. Pero Sasuke no tiene intenciones de seguir el legado familiar y convertirse en policía, pero a su padre no le molesta en lo absoluto, el chico realmente es un genio. Podría estudiar lo que quisiera y le iría de maravilla– la chica se mostró enternecida por el relato de su compañera.

– La única vez que he visto a Itachi realmente alterado fue cuando la vida de su hermano corrió peligro por culpa de una _"broma''_ que le hicieron unos chicos de nuestra escuela. Recuerdo que cuando el mejor amigo de Sasuke le dijo los nombres de los culpables, se volvió loco y los golpeó a todos sin piedad. No fue expulsado de la escuela gracias a sus buenas calificaciones. Ellos siempre fueron unidos, pero cuando su madre murió de cáncer su lazo se hizo más fuerte– relato Konan. Izumi sintió pena por ellos, ella también sabía lo que era perder a sus padres.

– ¿Qué fue eso que le pasó a su hermano pequeño?– preguntó curiosa.

– Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo– negó con seriedad– es algo sumamente delicado, nadie se atreve a mencionarlo delante de ellos. Es tema es un tabú para la familia Uchiha.

– Dijiste que no parece ser atractivo, me cuesta trabajo creerlo, considerando lo...– lo que ella quiso decir fue _"considerando lo atractivo que es Uchiha"_ pero prefirió morderse la lengua antes de admitir que el aspecto de su _"rival"_ podría ser su debilidad ante ella. Pero no contó con que la peliazul supiera exactamente lo que quería decir en realidad, se le escapo una discreta risita y continúo.

– Ciertamente Itachi es atractivo, y como dije Sasuke parece no serlo. Pero, debajo de esas enormes gafas esconde un rostro bastante lindo. Un día, todos nos reunimos en su casa, el chico salió al patio y no tenía puestas sus gafas. Admito que me sorprendió, ya que él siempre procuraba que nadie viera su rostro. Muchas chicas de nuestro año querían tirársele encima al niño, pero una sutil amenaza de Itachi las hizo retroceder– la peliazul se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

– No parece ese tipo de chico– comento la castaña sin terminar de creer lo que escuchaba.

– Si no me crees, allá tú– respondió– si quieres comprobar lo que acabo de decirte espera al fin de semana. Recuerda que se nos permite llamar a nuestras familias, él llamara a su hermano. Al momento de hablar con él o hablar de él, su aura de chico despreocupado y arrogante cambia a la de una madre que está orgullosa de su bebito, su aura estará molestamente brillante.

– Supongo que eso será interesante de ver, Konan-san– sonrió para sus adentros antes de volver a su labor.

El sábado llegó, y como la peliazul había dicho, los instructores les entregaron sus celulares para que pudieran hablar con sus familias. Ella al no tener nadie a quien llamar, lo siguió a cierta distancia para que él no se percatara de su presencia. Se escondió detrás de una pared para poder verlo discretamente, desde que su compañera le había hablado de una faceta tierna del Uchiha, no había podido evitar sentir curiosidad.

– Sasuke ¿Qué tal te va?– preguntó con su típico tono de voz, pero fue rodeado por un aura brillante tal como lo había dicho la peliazul. La chica desencajó su mandíbula impresionada, jamás se imaginó que un hombre como él pudiera portarse tan cariñoso. Su sonrisa la cautivó por completo, no era esa sonrisa arrogante que solía tener. No, esta era sincera, a leguas se notaba lo mucho que amaba a su hermano.

– ¿Tocar el piano?– preguntó con asombro– pero ¿por qué Tsunade te obligo a hacerlo? tú no has querido tocarlo desde… Desde que mamá murió– finalizó en un susurro, lo suficientemente audible para ella– Se lo difícil que debe ser para ti, pero creo que papá estaría feliz de escucharte tocar de nuevo, incluso yo lo estaría… ¿Qué dices?– preguntó alterado– ¿Lo hiciste nuevo y papá estaba contigo? Que malo eres Sasuke-chan, tu niisan también quiere volverte a escuchar– suspiro, mientras alejaba su teléfono de su oído. Al parecer a su hermano no le gusto que le agregara _"chan"_ a su nombre, soltó una risita pero se calló al ver que Itachi miraba a su alrededor buscando el sonido– quisiera poder ir al festival de Konoha, ir al Santuario Nakano y sentarnos debajo de los cerezos a disfrutar del Hanami, ir al cementerio a rezar unas oraciones en la tumba de mamá, pero más que nada estar presente cuando vuelvas a tocar el piano delante de muchas personas.

Tuvo que apartar la vista de él por dos razones, la primera era porque si seguía mirándolo tan fijamente se daría cuenta de su presencia y su reputación se iría al demonio. Y la segunda era porque su tía, la que la había criado, la estaba llamando. Pegó su espalda a la pared y se dispuso a contestar su llamada.

– ¿Tía? Lamento no haberte llamado antes, es que estaba ocupada– se excusó nerviosa, el carácter de su querida tía era explosivo. Ella había cuidado de ella después de que sus padres fueran asesinados a manos de un desalmado que estaba obsesionado con su madre. El Uchiha se paró junto a ella, en la misma posición en la que se encontraba. Se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, entonces se dio cuenta que él siempre supo que ella estaba espiándolo. Se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan tonta, pero ya no podía regresar el tiempo y evitar que pasará– l-lo siento, tía. Tengo que colgar– dijo apresurada, sin esperar respuesta por parte de ella tranco la llamada y guardo su teléfono en sus pantalones.

– Así que...– comenzó distraídamente sin despegar su mirada del cielo– ya que escuchaste todo lo que hable con mi hermano ¿no te gustaría acompañarme al festival de su escuela?

– No sé de qué hablas– dijo haciéndose la desentendida, en un vano intento por salvar tu orgullo. Él arqueó una ceja y volvió a sonreír, Itachi no era consciente de las locas sensaciones que causaba en ella cuando sonreía, desvío la mirada antes de que él la viera sonrojada– de todas maneras, no estoy interesada en ir contigo a ese festival.

– Anda no seas miedosa, Sasuke no muerde– se paró enfrente de ella y la acorralo contra la pared, acercó sus rostro al de ella, sus labios casi se rozaban– pero, yo si muerdo– susurro galante.

– ¡Pervertido!– grito enojada y lo empujó para apartarlo de ella, pero fue inútil, no se movió ni un centímetro. Itachi soltó una carcajada, se estaba divirtiendo con las reacciones de su compañera. Izumi lo fulminó con la mirada, y levantó la mano dispuesta a abofetearlo. Pero él levantó las manos en señal de rendición y volvió al lugar donde estaba recostado hace un minuto.

– Vale, lo siento– dijo sin dejar de mirarla, ella no se había parado a detallarlo como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos. Se dio cuenta de que sus pestañas eran bastante largas y sus ojos muy profundos, era muy fácil perderse en ellos– pero hablando en serio ¿quieres ir?– asintió de forma automática, tenía curiosidad por conocer la debilidad de Uchiha Itachi, el prospecto más brillante de los nuevos reclutas. Pero luego cayó en cuenta de que si el evento era en día de semana, no podrían dejar la academia.

– Espera un segundo– replicó– ¿cómo se supone que iremos? Te recuerdo que no podemos salir de aquí cuando nos venga en gana. O es que acaso se realiza un fin de semana.

– Parece que nunca fuiste a una escuela– comentó burlón– esos eventos se realizan la mayor parte del tiempo en fin de semana, para no interferir con el itinerario de clases.

– Claro que fui a una escuela– respondió ofendida– es solo que yo no estudié aquí en Japón, vine a vivir de nuevo a Japón para poder cumplir mis objetivos.

– Partiremos a primera hora el siguiente sábado, tomaremos el tren bala. Nos tomara una hora más o menos llegar a Konoha. Lleva lo necesario, ya que nos quedaremos hasta la tarde del domingo– informó. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminó en otra dirección, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Pero no tenía intenciones de negarse, después de todo, nunca había ido a un festival escolar y hacia mucho que no participaba en un Hanami.

El tan esperado sábado llego al fin, Itachi estaba esperando a Izumi cerca de la puerta de la salida de la academia. Eran 6:30 am y debían estar a las 7 am en la estación de trenes para llegar a Konoha a las 8 am, ir a la casa del Uchiha e ir a la escuela a las 10 am. Pero la chica se estaba tardando más de lo acordado. No pasaron unos 5 minutos más, cuando la chica llego corriendo a su encuentro. Ella vestía unos jeans oscuros, una blusa beige manga larga de cuello redondo con estampados florales, unas sandalias planas y su largo cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta dejando caer unos mechones en su rostro. El Uchiha pensó que la espera había valido la pena, pero no quería incomodarla con unos de sus típicos comentarios desvergonzados. Solo le dedico una tenue sonrisa y se fueron a su destino.

Ante los negros ojos de la chica, Konoha era un pueblo hermoso. Su arquitectura le da un aire a la época feudal, pero solo en algunas infraestructuras, por una milésima de segundo deseo quedarse a vivir en ese lugar para siempre. Llegaron en un cómodo silencio a la casa del Uchiha. El estilo tradicional de la vivienda causo encanto en la joven, se imaginó a un pequeño pelinegro jugando con un perro en el enorme jardín bien cuidado, tal vez un pelinegro más pequeño acompañándolos. No sabía cómo era físicamente el hermano de su acompañante pero ella lo imaginaba parecido a su hermano mayor, solo que más chico.

– Esta muy callada desde que llegamos al pueblo– comento el Uchiha rompiendo el silencio.

– Solo admiraba los alrededores– respondió sin más– es un pueblo muy pintoresco. Tu jardín es hermoso, quien se encargue de cuidarlo hace un buen trabajo.

– De hecho, es trabajo de mi padre, mi hermano y yo. Mi madre amaba su jardín, entonces desde que ella murió nosotros nos encargamos de cuidarlo.

– Lamento lo de tu mamá– añadió en forma de consuelo.

– Gracias– respondió, le abrió paso para que entraran al recibidor– espero que te agraden mi padre y mi hermano, ellos tienen una muy peculiar forma de tratar a las personas.

– No creo que debas preocuparte por eso– comentó entre risas, las cuales él no tardó en hacerle compañía.

– ¡Estoy en casa!– anunció al subir la tarima seguido por ella.

– Bienvenido a casa, Itachi– contesto su padre sin voltear a verlo, Fugaku estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo su periódico como todas las mañanas.

– ¿Y Sasuke?– pregunto al no verlo desayunando.

– Hace rato Naruto vino a buscarlo para que lo ayudara con no sé qué– respondió dirigiendo la mirada a su hijo mayor. No tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica– veo que trajiste a una amiga.

– Tachibana Izumi, un placer conocerlo, Uchiha-san– dijo dando unos pasos adelante para estrechar la mano del Uchiha mayor.

– El placer es mío, Tachibana-san– respondió– siéntase como en su casa, les traeré un poco de té– dicho esto se fue a la cocina a preparar el té para la invitada. Ella aceptó la invitación de Itachi para tomar asiento y no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a la sala de estar.

– Era muy hermosa tu mamá– musitó en voz baja captando la atención del Uchiha.

– Si, lo era– respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos se sumergieron en una grata conversación que duró hasta que llegó la hora de irse al festival. Sin darse cuenta, la imagen que tenía estructurada de Uchiha Itachi se estaba derrumbando poco a poco.

 **...**

El día del festival llego, mis ganas de participar aún no salen a flote pero es una obligación de la escuela. Mi hermano me dijo que vendría y que traería a alguien que quería que conociera, seguramente es una mujer, pero no estoy seguro porque él nunca ha llevado una chica a casa y mucho menos nos la ha presentado a mí y a papá.

Me levanté temprano como siempre, revise que las partituras estuvieran en mi mochila y me tuve que vestir a la carrera porque Naruto llego como loco pidiéndome que lo acompañara a la casa de Hinata y ayudarles a trasladar los trajes hasta la escuela.

La escuela parecía una feria, había puestos de comida y juegos a lo largo del patio, los estudiantes estábamos finalizando los últimos detalles antes de que el festival diera inicio. En nuestro salón los chicos movían las mesas y sillas, mientras las chicas les colocaban manteles blancos y un florero en medio como decoración. Al fondo del salón estaba el piano que Tsunade me dijo que usaría y al lado recostado en la pared un estuche de violín.

– Todos pongan atención– hablo Naruto en voz alta, todos dejaron de lado sus tareas para ponerle atención– los trajes ya están aquí, Hinata-chan los llamará por orden de lista y yo les haré entrega de ellos, luego cada uno irá a prepararse. La abuela nos prestó los salones de tercero como vestidor porque ellos no los están utilizando en estos momentos. Ustedes decidirán cual será el de las chicas y cuál será el de los chicos, asegúrense de identificar las puertas para que no existan confusiones– _"Tiene madera de líder. Bueno, después de todo lo lleva en la sangre"_ pensé al ver como organizaba a nuestro desordenado grupo.

Todos hicieron una fila excitados por saber cómo quedó el vestuario, principalmente las chicas, quienes ayudaron a Hinata con el diseño de sus vestidos. A medida que Hinata iba dictando nombres de la lista, Naruto les entregaba una bolsa cuidadosamente identificada.

Naruto y yo fuimos los últimos en ser mencionados. Supimos cuál era el salón que estaban usando las chicas porque dentro había demasiado jaleo, aunque el de los chicos no era la excepción. Muchos iban de un lado a otro aun en calzones, otros luchaban con la corbata tratando de hacer un nudo decente. Para mí eso no era un problema, así que estuve listo en menos de 10 minutos. Nuestro vestuario trata de un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, un chaleco gris con detalles negros y la tan detestada corbata negra.

– ¡Oye Sasuke, ayudarme con esta cosa!– chillo Naruto haciendo ojos de cachorro abandonado, mostrándome la corbata suelta alrededor de su cuello. Todos los que estaban luchando con ella voltearon a ver que yo ya la tenía puesta y me rodearon para que también los ayudara a ellos, todos hicieron el mismo puchero de cachorro de Naruto causándome infinita repugnancia. Rodé los ojos con fastidio y los obligue a que hicieran una fila, orden que acataron de inmediato _"El interés mueve masas"_ pensé, una gota de sudor resbalo por mi nuca. Incluso Shikamaru se formó para que le atara el nudo, tal vez le dio flojera hacerlo por sí mismo.

– Yo te ayudo– ofreció Gaara con amabilidad, él también tenía su uniforme bien arreglado. Asentí en respuesta, no me cae bien pero muchos de los que tengo que ayudar tampoco lo hacen, así que no noto la diferencia, además su ayuda es útil en estos momentos. La fila se dividió a la mitad y pudimos terminar más rápido.

Fui el último en salir del aula, ya que todos querían ir corriendo a ver como se veían las mujeres. Rodé los ojos con fastidio por segunda vez en el día y salí del aula. Ella también iba saliendo de la puerta que estaba en frente, se veía jodidamente hermosa. Su vestuario blanco y negro consiste en una falda corta negra de donde sobresale mucho encaje blanco y encima posee un delantal con volantes que es más corto que la falda. Arriba tiene un corset negro atado por delante, un escote recto blanco ligeramente abombado con pliegues decorado en el borde superior con un pequeño listón negro, mangas cortas estilo princesa, unas medias negras largas hasta debajo de las rodillas y unos zapatos del mismo color.

No pude evitar quedarme mirándola embelesado, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, tal vez estaba avergonzada de tener que vestir eso o la presencia de las orejas de gato adornando su cabello. No tenía ningún rastro de maquillaje, recuerdo haber sido yo quien le dijo que a ella no le hacía falta usarlo.

– Debemos entrar– sugerí recobrando la compostura.

– S-si– respondió saliendo de su ensimismo.

La escena que me encontré a continuación era igual a como la había imaginado. Todos los varones estaban babeando como idiotas, sobre todo Naruto al ver la esbelta figura que escondía la Hyuga debajo de su ropa holgada, sobre todo por su parte delantera. Esta estaba como un tomate, apunto del colapso debido a las miradas depravadas que eran lanzadas hacia ella, de chicos que generalmente la consideraban fea. Incluso Sakura estaba impresionada, en sus labios se formó un puchero infantil al comparar su delantera con la de Hinata. Una pequeña risa se me escapo por su acción infantil, su puchero se acentuó más.

– Deberías ir a ayudarle, es tu amiga ¿no?– dije burlón. Corrió a brindarle auxilio a su amiga, quien al verla suspiro aliviada.

– Asustas a la chica, seguramente piensa que eres un sucio pervertido– comente al acercarme a Naruto, su frente se sombrío de negro y sus hombros decayeron. Su desgracia me estaba resultando divertida– deberías ser tu quien la proteja de esos pervertidos, pero ahora supongo que le pedirá a su primo Neji que la proteja de ti. Bueno, te dejo para que te hundas en tu depresión– le puse una mano en el hombro y camine hasta el piano para prepararlo hasta que llegara la hora.

 **...**

La escuela secundaria a Konoha abrió sus puertas y el festival de primavera dio inició acompañado por fuegos artificiales. Las personas del pueblo estaban distribuidas en los puestos de comida, juegos, casas embrujadas, obras de teatro, encuentros deportivos y un café que resultó ser un éxito total.

– Okaerinasaimase, goshūjin-sama– decían las maids al ver llegar a un cliente, lo guiaban a una mesa y les tomaban su orden. Incluso había muchos que solo venían a probar suerte con las chicas, pero algunos no contaban con que también habían chicos atendiendo las mesas. Los encargados entraban y salían del salón para buscar las órdenes en la cocina improvisada que hicieron en el salón del frente. Otros estaban en la entrada de la escuela, entregando folletos para atraer a la clientela.

La familia Uchiha en compañía de Izumi, habían llegado a la escuela poco después de que iniciara el festival. Itachi había querido disfrutar de otras atracciones antes de ir a donde estaba su hermano, incluso en un juego de puntería gano un koala de felpa y se lo obsequio a su acompañante. Pero ella se sentía incomoda porque la población femenina de la escuela no dejaba de lanzarle miradas asesinas.

– No les prestes atención– dijo adivinando la molestia de Izumi– son solo nenas tontas, me da vergüenza admitir que ellas tenían un club de fans en mi honor– termino con un pequeño rubor adornando sus mejillas, a ella le causo ternura verlo así y no pudo evitar reírse de él.

– Lo siento, es que no me imagino a un tipo como tú lidiando con club de fans– respondió entre risas, al Uchiha se le hincho una vena en la frente y se interpuso en el paso de la chica.

– Así que te divierte mi desdicha– gruño mientras le pellizcaba y jalaba las mejillas, esta se quejaba pero no dejaba de reír hasta el punto de que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Fugaku observaba en silencio mientras negaba divertido.

– Deja de hacerle eso y vayamos a donde esta Sasuke– ordeno seriamente. Ambos dejaron de jugar y siguieron su camino en silencio, de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas cómplices. Se sentaron en la mesa disponible más cercana al piano, de inmediato el rubio escandaloso se acercó a ello.

– Te ves muy mono vestido así– se burló Itachi, al rubio le causo un tic en la ceja pero siguió el dialogo correspondiente para atenderlos– ¿En qué puedo servirles? Tenemos omelet, curry, diversa variedad de dulces, café y té de su preferencia– finalizo entregándoles un menú que ellos mismo diseñaron.

– Tráeme unos dangos y un té verde– pidió Itachi– Izumi ¿qué vas a ordenar?– pregunto, ella regreso su vista al menú. El rubio no pudo evitar escanearla con la mirada, luego movió las cejas de forma insinuante hacia Itachi, este sonrió socarrón sin que la chica se diera cuenta.

– Quiero unos dorayakis y también un té verde– respondió dedicándole una sonrisa al rubio.

– Yo solo quiero café– añadió el Uchiha mayor. Naruto termino de anotar las órdenes y salió en busca de ellas.

Cierto pelinegro estaba escondido mirando a su familia en una de las mesas, por alguna razón ahora se sentía nervioso. En cuanto el pelirrojo terminara esa pieza era su turno, habían decidido que Gaara tocaría la primera mitad del tiempo y él la otra mitad. La pieza finalizó para su desgracia, apretó las partituras que tenía en sus manos y camino a paso decidido hasta el piano. Cuando estaba sentado en aquel banquillo, no dudo ni un segundo y dio comienzo a la primera pieza que había escogido para empezar.

La pelirrosa acababa de entregar su última orden cuando una dulce melodía de piano llego a sus oídos, sus orbes jades se desviaron hacia dónde provenía dicho sonido. Su corazón dio vuelco al verlo tocar con tanta intensidad, inconscientemente abrazo la bandeja de plata que llevaba en su pecho y quedo absorta en lo que Sasuke hacía. Por un momento le pareció que en esa habitación solo estaban él, ella y esa hermosa melodía.

No muy lejos de allí, la familia del chico miraba la escena enternecidos. Extrañaban ver lo feliz que era Sasuke en el piano, incluso por un momento les pareció ver a un niño de 5 años en compañía de su hermosa madre. Izumi pensó que todos en esa escuela eran unos estúpidos, a leguas se veía que el hermano menor de su compañero era lindo solo que no podía decir que tanto lo era. Sus ojos negros notaron a la chica de cabello rosa que lo miraba con ojos brillantes y una pequeña sonrisa, entonces supo que ella estaba enamorada de él. Pero ella no fue la única en notarlo, ya que Fugaku no dudo en hacer un comentario al respecto.

– ¿Quién esa chica que no deja de mirar a Sasuke?– pregunto con interés, Itachi sonrió al ver de quien se trataba y respondió.

– Ella es la aquella chica por la que tu hijo menor se metió en líos 2 veces– él sabía de la existencia de esa chica, pero sus hijos no le habían contado como lucia. Le pareció un linda chica, aunque con un cabello demasiado llamativo y tal vez era una chica problema– se lo que piensas, Sakura-chan no es una chica problemática. Solo causo sensación entre los chicos cuando llego– añadió su hijo mayor adivinando la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos– es la única chica que ha visto en él lo que nadie más ha sabido ver– sentencio con una sonrisa.

 **...**

No puedo describir lo que sentí en mi pecho al ver a Sasuke al piano, solo que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. El resto de la faena lo disfrute mucho, sonreía más de lo normal, por ese instante olvide todo. Ayude a Naruto a escabullirse del trabajo y que se llevara a Hinata con él, pero no he podido hablar con ellos.

Karin preparo todo lo necesario para la canasta del picnic, incluso un pequeño pastel que sacaría al final de tarde porque hoy cumplía 17 años. Suigetsu estaba apurándonos porque según él perderíamos los mejores lugares, en eso tenía razón, yo también estaba ansiosa por irnos.

– Ya está todo listo, par de atareados– anuncio Karin con fingida molestia. Suigetsu tomo la canasta y salimos a disfrutar del Hanami con mi nueva familia. La principal razón por la cual estaba emocionada, es porque nunca he participado en uno porque mis padres no eran fanáticos de seguir tradiciones.

La razón por la que el Hanami se realiza en los terrenos del Santuario Nakano, es porque está repleto de árboles de cerezos, el césped tiene un hermoso contraste de verde y rosa. Muchas familias ya se habían congregado a disfrutar del picnic en familia, mientras contemplan los cerezos. Gaara y Temari estaban con la familia de Shikamaru, pero nos guardaron un lugar para que nosotros estuviéramos justo al lado de ellos. Poco después de instalarnos, Tsunade llegó con una botella de sake para brindar. Visualice a Naruto, quien me saludo con la mano en cuanto me vio. Estaba en compañía de la familia Uchiha, Hinata, Hanabi, Neji y la mujer que están con Itachi ayer. Ellos acababan de llegar así que fueron a buscar un lugar. Le señale a Naruto un lugar disponible cerca de nosotros, él les notificó y se acercaron. Ahora podría decir que me sentía completa, puede que él no estuviera compartiendo conmigo pero estaba cerca de mí. Las dudas que tenía sobre Naruto y Hinata se disiparon cuando ambos iban tomados de las manos, pero de igual forma quiero saber cómo le fue a Naruto con lujo de detalles.

Como estaba planeado, al final de la tarde Karin sacó el pastel para celebrar mi cumpleaños.

– ¡Tanjoubi omedetou, Sakura/ Sakura-chan!– exclamaron justo cuando apagaba las velas. Incluso la familia Uchiha había participado, pero ellos se habían levantado porque iban al cementerio a rezar algunas oraciones en la tumba de la madre de Sasuke. La mujer había dicho que ella no debía ir con ellos, pero Itachi insistió en que los acompañaran, incluso Sasuke intervino. Sentí celos porque yo también quería brindarle mis respetos a esa mujer que todos describen como hermosa y maravillosa. Me había levantado para ayudar a Hinata con Hanabi y buscar un baño, Sasuke pasó a mi lado y dijo.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura– musitó en voz baja solo para que yo lo escuchara.

– Gracias, Sasuke-kun– respondí intentado ocultar mi emoción, lo seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió de mi vista. Estoy decidida en que cuando tenga la oportunidad le diría que la apuesta no es válida, definitivamente lo haré.

 **...**

Estaba cansado de tanto bullicio, así que decidí buscar un lugar más tranquilo para poder estar solo lo que queda de la noche, pero el lugar que escogí no estaba del todo despejado. Un par de personas que miraban las estrellas acostados en el césped sin darse cuenta de que ya no estaban del todo solos.

– Temari– dijo de repente el más vago del salón– hay una cosa que ha estado rondando en mi cabeza desde hace días, pero no me había atrevido a preguntártelo.

– Pregunta lo que quieras, Shikamaru– respondió la rubia. Me senté detrás de un árbol cerca de ellos, una voz en mi cabeza me advertía que esa conversación sería clave, pero no pude evitar preguntarme _"¿Clave para qué?"_

– Sakura, ella es...– vacilo un poco– ella es aquella amiga que tu tanto protegías, la dueña de aquella peluca rosa que tanto cuidabas. La chica que me dijiste que debía usarla porque su padre la había castigado y cortado su cabello tan corto como el de un chico.

– No esperaba menos de ti, Shikamaru– suspiro– tienes razón, Sakura es esa chica. Pero ella ya no la necesita ¿sabes? de eso ya hace mas de un año. Su cabello ha crecido bastante, con la ayuda de tratamientos que yo lo obsequiaba para ello.

No podía concebir lo que estaba escuchando ¿Por qué un padre le haría algo así a su hija? ¿Será que los maltratos de su padre es aquello que ella esconde? ¿Y si fue él quien le disparó? No pude evitar sentir odio hacia ese sujeto y unas ganas terribles de estrangularlo si alguna vez lo llego a tener frente a mí. Deje de lado mis instintos asesinos y decidí irme a casa, ya había sido suficiente para mí por hoy. Pero si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, es que no me quedaré con la duda, hablaré con ella. Averiguare de una vez por todas quién es Haruno Sakura.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿qué les ha parecido? Pues a pesar de que no hubo mucha interacción entre nuestros protagonistas es uno de los que más he disfrutado escribir, a pesar de que me ha tardado en hacerlo por lo que ya mencione ¿Por fin Sasuke se decidirá a dejar de lado su orgullo y hablar con Sakurita? Yo creo que sí, también hubo un poco de Shikatema, Naruhina y como sea que le llamen a la pareja de Itachi con Izumi. Por cierto ya no falta mucho para que sepamos el tormentoso pasado de Sakura y que es eso que le paso a Sasuke.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos. Si quieren hacerme preguntas sobre cuando actualizare y todo eso, pueden seguirme en Tumbrl como: eauchihafanfiction .tumblr**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	7. Capítulo 6: Mis Sentimientos

Hola, cuanto tiempo sin pasar por aquí. Se que no tengo justificación por tardar tanto, pero perdónenme. Quería que este capítulo quedará perfecto, porque tiene un título trascendente para la historia. Pero la inspiración va de la mano con mi estado de ánimo, así que si estoy pasando un mal día, las cosas que llegó a escribir dan asco. He releído, borrado y vuelto a escribir muchas veces. Pero al final me ha gustado el resultado y espero que a ustedes también. Debí haber traído el capitulo antes, pero cuando solo le faltaba terminar el final del capítulo, comenzó un maratón Games of Thrones y pase cuatro días seguidos pegada a una pantalla de televisión. En fin, disfruten el capítulo.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Mis sentimientos.**

– ¡Niisan suéltame!– suplique desesperado por liberarme de su agarre, pero estoy jodido porque Itachi tiene más fuerza y tamaño que yo– no te da vergüenza que Izumi-san vea lo ridículo que eres– agregue en un desesperado intento por escapar, pero fue inútil. Todo el mundo en la estación de trenes observaban la escena divertidos.

– Izumi-chan ¿no te molesta que quiere despedirme de mi estúpido hermano menor?– preguntó sin dejar de restregar su mejilla con la mía. Izumi le dio la razón sin dejar de reír, sospecho que por eso mi hermano no dejaba hacerlo. Busque apoyo en mi padre, pero él no tenía intenciones de meter sus manos al fuego por mi, para mi buena suerte, me dejó libre– Hasta la próxima vez, Sasuke– me dio ese golpe en la frente que siempre me daba cuando éramos niños. Por inercia lleve una mano a mi frente para tocar donde fue el toque, entonces sonrió y fue a despedirse de papá. Acomode mi ropa y mis gafas en su lugar, ya que se habían torcido de tanto forcejeo.

– Sabes una cosa, Sasuke ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?– pregunto Izumi, afirme con la cabeza. Mi padre e Itachi no se estaban dando cuenta de nada, ya que ellos estaban apartados hablando sobre algo que no podíamos escuchar– probablemente no te guste lo que voy a decirte. Pero, lo haré de todos modos. Cuando una mujer te mire como lo hace esa tal Sakura, deberías saber que eres el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

– Tch, ella solo quiere molestar. Además, tiene novio– repuse con dureza.

– ¿Crees que eso es cierto?– preguntó con ironía– ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que ella tal vez lo hace para llamar tu atención? Esa niña te quiere más de lo que puedas imaginarte, lo comprobé al ver cómo te miraba ayer cuando tocabas el piano y hoy cuando le hablaste antes de irnos al cementerio. No sé con exactitud lo que le dijiste, pero ella estaba muy feliz con ello– desvíe el rostro sintiéndome al descubierto, creí que nadie se había dado cuenta de aquello, pero me equivoque– estoy segura de que tú no le eres indiferente, solo que te niegas a aceptar sus sentimientos.

Las palabras de esta mujer me dejaron sin habla, sin una respuesta clara porque ni yo mismo le consigo respuesta a ese cuestionamiento. Me dio un beso en la mejilla dejándome aún más absorto en mis pensamientos.

– Piensa en lo que te dije– sentenció antes de ir despedirse de mi padre– fue un placer conocerlos, disfrute mucho mi estadía en el pueblo– dijo con una sonrisa a ambos y luego subió el tren en compañía de Itachi.

– Es una buena mujer– reflexiono mi padre– espero que Itachi sepa valorarla.

– Tienes razón– respondí. Las palabras de Izumi no dejaban de resonar en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Me siento confundió, mis sentimientos se han vuelto un revoltijo.

– ¡Sasuke!– llamó– no te quedes ahí parado, vamos a casa– lo seguí sin decir nada.

 **...**

Naruto puede ser difícil de hallar cuando se lo propone, lo he estado buscando desde que llegué a la escuela, ni siquiera Hinata sabe dónde está. Quiero saber cómo hizo para declararse a Hinata, pero ella no pudo contarlo, ya que al recordarlo comenzó a balbucear incoherencias. Desistí de tratar con ella y decidí buscarlo a él. Me crucé con Sasuke y estuve a punto de preguntarle, pero me contuve. El tiempo perfecto para hablar con él, se presentará cuando tenga que hacerlo. No debo forzar las cosas, termine de comprenderlo después de mi último fracaso con él.

– ¡Naruto!– grité cuando lo visualice dormido debajo de un árbol.

– Buenos días, Sakura-chan– musitó en medio de un bostezo.

– Te he buscado por todas partes– reproche sentándome a su lado– ¿Vas a contarme por fin como te fue con Hinata?– pregunte ansiosa, él sonrió y dio comenzó su historia.

 **Flash Back**

Allí estaba ella, más hermosa que nunca. Mostrando sus excelentes habilidades para atender personas a pesar de su timidez, aunque deseo sacarla de aquí y esperar hasta que todo esto termine. Muchos hombres, ya sean jóvenes o adultos no podían evitar desviar la atención a su escote, pero ella no se daba cuenta. En cambio yo, no podía evitar querer matarlos a todos, pero tenía que contenerme o sino arruinaría todo lo que hemos logrado en el transcurso del día, sobre todo lo duro que trabajo ella con el vestuario.

– Oye, Naruto– llamo Sakura desde fuera del salón, ella estaba asomada en la puerta haciéndome señas para que me acercara hasta ella.

– ¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?– pregunté confundido, no tenía idea de lo que ella quería.

– Serás idiota– gruño– aprovecha que todos están distraídos, saca a Hinata de aquí y habla con ella de una vez por todas.

– Pero tengo clientes que atender– señale una mesa donde había un par de chicas esperando que le llevara sus pedidos.

– Yo me encargo de ellas– me arrebató la libreta y la bandeja, me empujo para que fuera por Hinata. Por poco caí encima de ella, pero conseguí evitarlo.

– Lo siento, Hinata-chan– me disculpe al ver su cara de susto– tengo algo importante que decirte ¿me acompañas?– ofrecí mi mano para que fuera conmigo.

– Por supuesto– respondió tomando mi mano. Salimos del salón y fuimos a la azotea para poder hablar tranquilos, ya que la escuela estaba abarrotada de gente.

Actúe por impulso porque aún no he pensado las palabras apropiadas para expresar todo lo que siento por ella. No soy un hombre listo, solo un chico que quiere expresar lo que siente.

– Hinata-chan– comencé sin soltar su mano– sé que apenas comenzamos a ser amigos, a pesar de que nos hemos conocido prácticamente toda la vida. Sin embargo, pasé parte de ella ignorando tu existencia. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de ello– su rostro mostraba confusión pero se mantenía atenta a lo que yo tenía para decirle– Eres el ser más maravilloso que he conocido y por eso yo... Por eso yo, me he enamorado de ti. Amo lo buena y caritativa que eres, me gustan tus explicaciones cuando me ayudas a estudiar, tu voz al leer, la forma en la que cuidas y proteges a tu hermanita, como haces que todo gire en torno a ella. Quisiera que compartas esa atención conmigo, aunque fuera un poco. Daría hasta mi vida para que fueras feliz, incluso llevar contigo esa pequeña carga que tienes por culpa de tu padre. Permíteme ser parte de ella, estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, ser tu pañuelo de lágrimas y matar a golpes al culpable de ellas. Solo una palabra tuya bastará para hacerme el sujeto más feliz de este mundo o el más desdichado. Te juro que si no puedes corresponder a mis sentimientos, haré lo posible para que te enamores de mí y si no lo consigo entonces haré todo para que esa persona que sea dueño de tu corazón no te haga sufrir– tome una pequeña pausa para recuperar el aliento– Hinata ¿quieres concederme el honor de convertirte en la novia de este idiota que te quiere tanto?

Ella no daba señales de vida, solo estaba allí, petrificada sin siquiera pestañear. Pero luego de unos minutos que me parecieron horas, exhaló. Entonces comprendí que había estado conteniendo el aliento, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y las primeras palabras salieron de su boca.

– Para ser honesta creí que este día nunca llegaría, ni siquiera en mis más locos sueños– sus preciosos ojos perlas se llenaron de lágrimas– pensé que pasaría toda mi vida admirándote desde las sombras, sintiéndome orgullosa de todo lo que pudieras lograr pero sin ser capaz de caminar a tu lado, tomar tu mano y decírtelo al oído. Que no podría ser aquella persona con la que tú pudieras contar para todo, deseaba que fueras tú la persona que me diera un abrazo cuando más lo necesitaba. Pero solo eran fantasías chifladas de una chica enamorada. En estos momentos no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me has hecho, mi corazón no deja de latir como loco por ti– me acerque a ella para limpiar las pocas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas– con respecto a tu pregunta, claro que acepto ser tu novia– tome el impulso que necesitaba y la bese. Nuestro primer beso, el primero de ella.

 **Fin Flash Back**

– Y el resto, ya lo conoces– finalizó con una sonrisa bobalicona en sus rostro– la quiero mucho, Sakura-chan. Hace un par de años atrás me hubieran dicho que me enamoraría de ella y me habría reído en la cara de esa persona.

– ¡Que romántico!– chillé emocionada, Naruto se rasco la nuca incómodo– pero no es tan loco como piensas. Desde la primera vez que los vi, supe que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

– Todos lo veían, menos yo– suspiro– Debo agradecerte, todo esto está pasando gracias a ti. Tú me impulsaste a confesar mis sentimientos– declaró agradecido– vamos a clases– apresuró al escuchar la campana de entrada sonar.

 **...**

Han pasado 5 meses desde aquello, el verano está llegando a su fin, así como otras cosas. Por ejemplo, estamos a la espera de que Karin por fin dé a luz. Suigetsu y ella están muy ansiosos, sobretodo porque quisieron mantener como un misterio el sexo del bebé. Conseguí un empleo de medio tiempo en una tienda de ropa en la zona comercial del pueblo, a decir verdad era un trabajo aburrido y exigente. Un asco en todo el sentido de la palabra, afortunadamente solo lo hice para reunir dinero y comprarle un lindo regalo al bebé.

Mis avances con Sasuke han sido totalmente escasos, prácticamente no he podido acercarme a él o más bien él me ha estado evitando. Entiendo que el trato especificaba que yo no debía molestarlo, pero hace meses que sé que la apuesta no es válida y él no me ha dado la oportunidad de informarle. Hinata y Naruto intentaron hasta lo imposible para ayudarme, pero tampoco lo consiguieron. Los cuatro fuimos a ver los fuegos artificiales del festival de verano, Hinata y yo lucimos unas hermosas yukatas. Es día estaba feliz, era mi primer festival de verano y la primera vez que usaba una yukata. Esa tarde ellos se desaparecieron entre la multitud dejándonos a solas, pero él se mostró indiferente conmigo y también desapareció. Al final del día, termine observando sola los fuegos artificiales. Lo más triste, es que me entere de su cumpleaños dos días después, no pude decirle _"Feliz Cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun"_ ni tampoco darle un obsequio especial.

Una semana después del hanami, le pedí a Gaara que dejáramos de aparentar una relación que no existe. Temari casi me mata, pero le dije que era lo mejor ya que no me sentía bien con ello. Ella y Shikamaru tampoco han tenido un gran avance como ella esperaba que fuera durante al viaje a la playa que organizó la escuela.

Mis deberes de verano los termine luego del viaje, excepto por el informe de literatura de Kakashi. No tenía ganas de leer otro de sus libros favoritos, está de más decir que es erótico. Pero los tres meses de vacaciones acaban en una semana, así tengo que leerlo sí o sí.

– No me parece correcto que ese profesor ordene a leer esas cosas a un grupo de adolescentes hormonales– comento Karin indignada, ella había leído un párrafo donde precisamente el protagonista acorralo a la chica en un ascensor y terminaron teniendo sexo allí mismo.

– Kakashi-sensei dice que a los jóvenes de hoy se les debe inculcar buena educación sexual, sino terminaran temiendo sexo irresponsable e hijos no deseados– justifique. Sin contar los intensos encuentros sexuales, la historia de amor de los protagonistas es hermosa.

– En mi opinión, los ínsita a intentar lo que hacen los protagonistas. Los adolescentes son curiosos, recuerda que yo también fui uno– recordó. Me encogí de hombros, pues sabía que ella tenía razón.

– ¡Oh, Oh!– dijo Karin de repente.

– ¿Como que _"Oh, Oh"_? ¿Qué significa _"Oh, Oh"_?– pregunte asustada. Nos alertamos al verla torcerse del dolor y un líquido correr por sus piernas– ¡El bebé ya viene!– grité lanzando lejos mi libro. Suigetsu se acercó a ella para ayudarla a sentarse en el sofá. No sabíamos qué hacer, estábamos asustados.

– ¡Sakura, busca las cosas del bebé. Y tú, Suigetsu, llama a un taxi!– ordenó Karin a gritos. Sin embargo nos quedamos mirándola quejarse del dolor– ¡no se queden allí parados, tarados!– reaccionamos ante el grito más potente. Corrí al cuarto del bebé, tome la maleta que ella ya había preparado y después busque las cosas de Karin.

– El taxi llega en unos minutos– notificó Suigetsu al verme entrar de nuevo a la sala.

Después de 6 largas horas de trabajo de parto, le dimos la bienvenida a Hozuki Hotaru. Una preciosa niña idéntica a su madre, excepto por su color de ojos, tiene los ojos de su padre. Decidieron ese nombre, porque ella es la pequeña luz que llego a iluminar sus vidas.

– Es hermosa– dije acariciando la suave mejilla de la bebé, los orgullosos padres no podían despegar la mirada de ella. Creí que estaba sobrando en su atmósfera familiar, así que salí de la habitación antes de que salieran de su transe. Tal vez, ni siquiera se den cuenta de mi ausencia.

Cerca del hospital había un pequeño restaurante, era la hora de la cena pero solo tenía ganas comer mi postre favorito, anmitsu. Estoy feliz por el nacimiento de Hotaru, pero no puedo evitar pensar que en un par de meses mi presencia se volverá un fastidio. Tsunade me lo advirtió hace un tiempo, pero yo me negué a aceptarlo porque ellos me prometieron que no sería así.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?– preguntó una voz conocida sacándome de mis pensamientos.

– Tratando de encontrarle sentido a mi vida– conteste sin ánimos. Sasuke tomó asiento en el puesto restante frente a mí.

– Estas un poco lejos de tu casa para eso ¿no crees?– aventuró sin mucho interés.

– Estaba en el hospital, Karin-chan dio a luz hoy– explique dejando de lado mi postre para mirarlo a él. Tenía su típica expresión de aburrimiento escondida debajo de sus enormes gafas– y tú ¿Qué haces por aquí?

– Mi padre me obligó a pasar el día en su trabajo. Puede negar que no le molesta que yo no quiera ser policía, pero siempre que se le viene una oportunidad, me arrastra para que vea su entorno de trabajo y tal vez me anime a ser policía también– contó con fastidio– me escape a comer algo mientras mi padre estaba distraído un caso nuevo.

– ¿Qué te interesa?– pregunte. Estoy feliz de estar aquí, de haberme encontrado con él– ¿qué quieres ser en la vida?

– ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?– preguntó de regreso.

– Para ser sincera, no he tenido oportunidad de pensar en lo que haré en un futuro cercano– respondí, él arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Es acaso culpa de ese pasado tormentoso que arrastras?– interrogó.

– ¿Qué sabes tú sobre eso?– cuestione a la defensiva.

– Intuición– respondió esbozando media sonrisa.

– Supongo que tienes razón, mi futuro era incierto. Pero yo decidí cambiarlo hace un tiempo– comente sin dar muchos detalles al respecto– pero, no creo que eso te importe mucho.

– Te equívocas– añadió. Su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa– ¿recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos fuiste tú la que dijo que yo te intrigaba?– asentí– ahora soy yo quien está intrigado por saber quién eres– su rostro permaneció inescrutable, por lo tanto no estoy segura si miente o dice la verdad.

– Lo siento, pero aún no es tiempo– respondí.

– Hmp– se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

– Acabo de recordar algo sumamente importante– exprese con una enorme sonrisa. Esta es la oportunidad que he buscado desde hace meses.

– Hmp, ¿qué es?– preguntó impasible. No es una persona fácil de leer, es frustrante y no entiendo el significado de su monosílabo.

– ¿Recuerdas la apuesta?– pregunté, simplemente asintió– creo que no había tenido la oportunidad de aclararte una cosa respecto a ella– su rostro mostró confusión– no es válida, porque fue un empate.

– La Hyuga se atrevió a entregar sus chocolates a Naruto, después de que nosotros nos fuimos– dijo después de meditarlo, asentí efusiva. Sasuke esbozó otra sonrisa de lado, esas que solo a él le quedan bien.

 **...**

Quería escapar del caos que había en la estación de policías, no es que me desagrade, es solo que no es lo mío. Conozco todo sobre lo que ser un miembro más de la policía significa y podría que ser el mejor, pero no es lo que quiero hacer, de hecho no tengo ni la más remota idea de que quiero estudiar. Anduve a paso despreocupado hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante que está cerca de la estación, me dieron ganas de comprar unos onigiris. El lugar estaba lleno para ser casi las 9 de la noche, pero me encontré a quien menos creía que me encontraría aquí.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?– pregunté en cuanto me acerque hasta su mesa, ella tenía la mirada perdida en su anmitsu.

– Tratando de encontrarle sentido a mí vida– contestó sin ánimos dirigiendo sus orbes jades hasta mí. Tome asiento en el puesto restante de la mesa.

La conversación fluyó por sí sola, quise averiguar más sobre su pasado pero ella no comento mucho al respecto. Me preguntó sobre lo que me gusta hacer, sobre qué quiero hacer en mi vida. Pero al igual que ella, no tengo una respuesta al respecto. He pasado meses evitando algún contacto con ella, porque tenía que pensar. La duda que tengo clavada en el pecho por culpa de Izumi, aún no he podido aclararla. De repente, sacó a colación el tema de la apuesta, descubrió que Hinata cumplió con su parte, sin embargo la apuesta no es nula ya que para ello se debían cumplir con ambas partes al mismo tiempo, pero no seré yo quien destruya sus ilusiones. Finalmente he llegado a la conclusión de que no quiero mantenerla alejada del todo.

– Hmp, tienes razón– respondí a secas– pero eso no cambia las cosas entre nosotros ¿o sí?

– No, no lo hace– agregó pensativa– pero me dará la oportunidad de que así sea– su enorme sonrisa me hizo rendirme ante ella tan rápido que hasta yo mismo me sorprendí de mi estupidez.

– ¡Sakura!– el llamado provenía de afuera. El tal Suigetsu sonaba desesperado.

– Creíste que dejarías de importarles solo porque ahora son padres ¿no es así?– no recibí respuesta de su parte. Se sumió de hombros y miró por el ventanal del restaurante al hombre peliceleste que la buscaba.

– Estaban tan felices– comenzó con tristeza– creí que ya no haría falta en su pequeña familia, pero...

– Te has equivocado– complete por ella. Asintió en silencio.

– ¡Aquí estás!– exclamó aliviado caminando rápidamente hasta nosotros– Karin quería que cargaras a Hotaru pero ya no estabas, preguntamos a la enfermera que estaba al pendiente de nosotros y ella nos dijo que te había visto salir del hospital. Dijo que te veías triste, así que salí a buscarte. Es muy peligroso que andes caminando sola en la calle tan tarde, recuerda lo que pasó la otra vez.

– Lo siento mucho– musitó avergonzada– tenía hambre y no quería causar molestias.

– Debiste notificarnos– continúo reprendiéndole. Siguió encogiéndose en su asiento queriendo fundirse en la silla, un puchero infantil se marcó en sus labios.

– Debo irme– dije. Me levanté dispuesto a irme pero ella habló antes de que me moviera.

– Sasuke-kun, viniste a cenar aquí y no has ordenado nada– replicó.

– Mi padre debe estarme buscando, Sakura– aseguré– recuerda que me escape, ya debió percatarse de mi ausencia.

– Entiendo– aceptó de mala gana– gracias por escucharme.

– Nos vemos luego– respondí. Aún tengo hambre y no tengo ganas de volver a la estación, pero ella tiene un asunto que arreglar con ellos y yo no tengo que inmiscuirme en sus problemas.

Durante el camino de regreso a la estación, no podía sacarme esos ojos de mis pensamientos. Esos orbes jades que brillaban suplicantes porque no me fuera. Negué divertido por su ingenuidad ante la situación. Mi padre estaba en la entrada, parado con su postura erguida y el entrecejo fruncido.

– ¿Dónde estabas?– exigió.

– Buscaba algo de comer, pero no encontré nada interesante– contesté con simpleza.

– Los muchachos ordenaron pizza para todos– Mi estómago pedía a gritos algo de alimento, tanto que mi padre podía escuchar sus gruñidos.

…

Contemple la espalda de Sasuke hasta que salió del restaurante, me gire para hacer frente a Suigetsu. Una sonrisa burlona surco en su rostro.

– Realmente te gusta ese chico– comentó con picardía. Los colores se me subieron al rostro, pero no era tiempo de sonrojarme por Sasuke.

– Toma asiento– indique señalando la silla donde hace un momento estaba Sasuke, tomó asiento de inmediato– debes tener hambre, te sugiero que órdenes algo. La comida es realmente deliciosa en este lugar.

– Podrías dejar de desviar el tema– cuestionó con fastidio– ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿No quisiste formar parte de nuestra pequeña familia? Karin y yo teníamos algo muy importante que decirte.

– Perdón, pero...– vacile al continuar– por unos instantes imagine que mi presencia en su entorno familiar estorbaba, es decir, no es que no quiera formar parte de ella pero creí en la posibilidad de que me volvería una molestia para ustedes. Hace tiempo dejaron claro que no sería así, pero ¿Qué sucede si cambian de parecer? Ustedes son muy importantes para mí y yo quisiera permanecer con ustedes mucho tiempo, hasta que tenga que irme a la universidad, considerando la posibilidad de que la vida me permita ese privilegio. Gracias a ustedes estoy viva, me salvaron de una muerte segura. Me permitieron tener una vida de adolescente normal, divertirme, enamorarme, tener muchos amigos y no tener que una vida marcada por la fatalidad. Gracias a ustedes, no estoy muerta en vida. Sin embargo, también soy consciente de que tú y Karin van necesitar su intimidad para poder criar a su hija con tranquilidad y yo terminaré causando malestares innecesarios.

– ¿Ya acabaste?– preguntó atónito. Asentí en silencio, expectante por su respuesta, pero en lugar de ello recibí una sonora carcajada de su parte. Me crucé de brazos ofendida, nada de lo que acabo de decir es un chiste, pero a él le parece gracioso– perdona, pero creo que es absurdo lo que dices. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación desde que la remolacha estaba embarazada, y tú conoces las respuestas a tus propias dudas. Nosotros no creemos que tu presencia se volverá un estorbo en nuestra familia, porque tú eres parte de ella. Karin piensa que eres la hermana menor que nunca tuvo, y yo también lo creo así. La razón por la que queríamos hablar contigo es para pedirte que seas la madrina de nuestra hija, sería un honor que aceptarás– lágrimas de emoción rodaron por mis mejilla.

– Por supuesto que acepto– rodee la mesa y abrace a Suigetsu, toda mi inseguridad se había esfumado en ese instante. Pensé en la vida que me había tocado, en las oportunidades que esta me había dado. Las vivencias me han hecho fuerte, pero a la vez desconfiada. Sin embargo, ahora tengo mucha gente en quien confiar, gente a la que aprecio y amo, gente que me hace creer que yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz. La felicidad estaba tocando mi puerta. Pensé en ella, ella también quería esa felicidad y la tuvo, pero la vida fue cruel con ella y volvió a arrastrarla al infierno que había huido una vez, pero siempre enfrentó las adversidades con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, con la esperanza de volver a ver a esas personas por las que era fuerte, pero sacrificó todos sus anhelos para salvar mi vida. Le estaré eternamente agradecida, gracias a ella tengo la oportunidad de querer tener un futuro próspero, lleno de amor. Y si algún día vuelvo a ser atrapada por las garras de mi padre, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, no. Lucharé para permanecer con vida y escapar para poder volver a ver a todas esas personas, me aseguraré de ser fuerte para verlos sonreír de nuevo. Como lo hizo ella, hasta el final.

La melancolía se apoderó de mi pecho por un instante, pero mi felicidad fue más grande que ella. Pertenezco a una nueva familia y ya no seré dejada a un lado por Sasuke. Me asegurare de ser su amiga por el momento, pero luego aspiraré a algo más. Ser la novia de Uchiha Sasuke, el chico que me ha robado el corazón. Ese chico que sigue siendo un misterio para mí, aún hay muchos detalles de su vida que desconozco, pero que espero conocerlos y tener el valor de darle a conocer la mía.

De regreso al hospital, Suigetsu me habló de una sorpresa que debía ayudarle a preparar esta noche, pero primero debemos ir a despedirnos de Karin. No me sorprendí cuando al llegar ella estaba dormida, él se acercó hasta ella y depositó un suave beso en la frente antes de pedirme que nos fuéramos cuanto antes.

– ¿Por dónde empezamos?– pregunté emocionada.

– Cámbiate de ropa– ordenó– vamos a ensuciarnos de pintura– corrí a mi habitación a cambiarme, tome lo primero que vi que podría ensuciar y que Karin no me matara en el proceso.

Durante toda la noche estuvimos decorando la habitación de Hotaru, Suigetsu había comprado lo necesario para ambos géneros. Por supuesto que las cosas para niña eras más abundantes, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, sus preferencias siempre se inclinaron a querer una niña.

– Está quedando hermoso– dijo maravillado luego terminar de ensamblar la cuna. Mire la hora, faltaban diez minutos para las 9 de la mañana, todavía falta terminar algunos detalles pero él debe ir a buscarlas al hospital.

– Yo terminaré lo que falta– anuncie– vete al hospital, son casi las nueve– lo saque a empujones de la habitación– date prisa, tú más que nadie debe saber cómo es el carácter de Karin-chan– se estremeció recordando el carácter de su amada, pero terrorífica esposa. Corrió al baño a darse una ducha para quitarse la pintura rosa del rostro y los brazos, pero sobre todo para que el agua fría le quite el sueño.

Estoy agotada, pero la ansiedad por ver las lágrimas de emoción de Karin es lo que no permite que caiga rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo. Solo faltan mis obsequios para que todo esté listo finalmente, busqué entre mis cosas aquellos detalles por los cuales trabajó mucho durante el verano. Compre un pequeño carrusel musical blanco con detalles rosas, dorados y celestes. Y un portarretratos vacío que permite incluir varias fotos al mismo tiempo, 2 grandes en el centro y cuatro pequeñas. Coloque el carrusel encima del cajón de la ropa y el portarretratos a un lado. Admire el trabajo que realizamos durante toda la noche. Satisfecha, decidí darme una ducha rápida y prepararme un buen desayuno para mantenerme ocupada y despierta. Hora y media más tarde, la familia Hozuki hizo acto de presencia. Corrí hasta al recibidor para darles la bienvenida, pero en vez de recibirlas yo a ellas, Karin me recibió a mí con un regaño.

– ¿Dónde demonios te metiste anoche?– demandó. Me encogí de hombros y le dedique una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Eso podemos discutirlo después– intervino él. Karin respiro profundo y luego me lanzó una advertencia silenciosa donde me informaba que esa conversación no había acabado. Sin embargo luego sonrió y me pidió que me acercara.

– ¿Quieres sostenerla?– preguntó con dulzura.

– Nunca he cargado un bebé– respondí. Ella soltó una carcajada.

– Suigetsu tampoco, y lo hizo de maravilla– añadió divertida, Suigetsu gruño por lo bajo. Me acerque hasta ella con extrema timidez, imite la posición de brazos de Karin y ella depositó a la bebé en mis brazos con delicadeza.

– Cuidado con la cabeza– indicó acomodando mis brazos. Sostener una nueva vida en mis brazos es la sensación más aterradora y maravillosa que he tenido. Se ve tan frágil, crees que esa efímera existencia se rompería con el simple hecho de ser tocada. Esa misma sensación deben tenerla los padres cuando sostienen a sus hijos en brazos por primera vez.

– Es tan pequeña– musite con una sonrisa. Ambos observaban enternecidos la escena, Suigetsu abrazaba a Karin por la cintura.

– Sakura y yo les preparamos una sorpresa a ambas– agrego Suigetsu, él y yo intercambiamos sonrisa cómplices, ella arqueó una ceja curiosa. Suigetsu cubrió sus ojos con su mano libre y la guió hasta la habitación de Hotaru. Los seguí de cerca, para no perder detalle de nada.

– ¡Realmente Hermoso!– exclamó Karin mirando estupefacta la habitación. Suigetsu y yo nos sentimos orgullosos de nuestra labor, las lágrimas de felicidad no se hicieron esperar. Se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo y comenzó a repartirle besos en todo el rostro, sin importarles que yo estuviera presente, pero ella quiere agradecerle todo lo que él hace para que ella sea feliz. Incómoda por la situación, aclare un poco la garganta para que volvieran a la realidad. Se separaron mirando alrededor cohibidos, sus ojos se detuvieron en lo que había encima del cajón.

– Yo no compre eso– reflexiono Suigetsu.

– No, ese es un obsequio de mí para Hotaru-chan– respondí. Karin tomó el portarretrato extrañada.

– ¿Por qué no tiene fotografías?– cuestionó.

– Porque quise darles la potestad de decidir que van a poner en el– sonríe ante mi respuesta. Le di cuerda al carrusel para que este tomara vida y comenzará a entonar su dulce melodía mientras giraba.

– Gracias por tus hermosos presentes, Sakura-chan– dijo agradecida. Respondí con un leve asentimiento, mi cuerpo me exigía descanso con urgencia.

– Si no les molesta, iré a dormir un rato– informe en medio de un bostezo. Le entregue la niña a su madre y camine hasta mi habitación arrastrando los pies, me lance en la cama y antes de que me diera cuenta había sucumbido ante el cansancio.

 **...**

Los jóvenes reclutas de la academia de policías de Japón, esperaban formados a que su instructor se dignara en aparecer, él hombre dio el aviso que llegaría tarde porque debía resolver unos asuntos antes de llegar.

– Itachi-kun ¿quién crees que sea ese hombre? ¿Por qué le dan tanta importancia? – preguntó Izumi en voz baja, para quería evitar un regaño bien merecido.

– No lo sé, no han dado mucha información sobre ese sujeto. Pero se dice que es el mejor en lo que hace– respondió mirándola de reojo.

– Dejen de parlotear– intervino Konan– controlen su amor, pueden verse al salir de aquí– agregó con sorna. Itachi sonrió con arrogancia, mientras Izumi se ruborizó. Desde que volvieron del festival, su relación mejoró considerablemente, dándole paso a un noviazgo que lleva casi un mes.

– Solo estas celosa porque Yahiko este en otro grupo– respondió en el mismo tono de la peliazul. Ella solo bufo y dejo el tema hasta allí, Itachi sí que sabía cómo devolverle sus burlas.

– Ya basta, han llegado los instructores– corto Izumi medio divertida. Ambos dejaron de lanzarse miradas asesinas y prestaron atención al frente. Sus mandíbulas se desencajaron con sorpresa, pues la persona parada frente a todos, ellos la conocían bastante bien.

– No puedo creerlo– manifestó atónita Konan.

– Digamos que tenía mis sospechas– mencionó Itachi con una sonrisa de lado, dejando confundidas a las mujeres. Este simplemente se encogió de hombros y puso su atención al frente.

 **...**

Desde que las vacaciones de verano terminaron, la mesa más apartada de la cafetería ahora siempre estaba concurrida por los más populares de la escuela. Los únicos que no encajamos en ese perfil somos Hinata, Shino y yo. Ella a pesar de ser novia de Naruto sigue siendo rechazada por muchos para molestia de él. Por mi parte, me escabulló cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Aunque siempre que llego a la biblioteca, un par de minutos después Sakura aparece y comienza a parlotear sobre cosas sin sentido, pero terminé por acostumbrarme. Y esa es la situación en la que me encuentro en estos momentos.

–… Y esta mañana las chicas de tercero me invitaron a una fiesta en pijamas que se llevara a cabo mañana, por supuesto que llevaré a Hinata y Temari conmigo. No quiero ir sola, hay algunas chicas de ese grupo a las que no les agrado– siguió parloteando mientras intentaba concentrarme para terminar mi libro. Rogué para que la bibliotecaria viniera a pedirle que hiciera silencio– el fin de semana hay una fiesta en casa de Rock Lee, los rumores dicen que su madre irá a visitar a una tía enferma y se quedara solo ¿quieres ir?– preguntó. Deje a un lado el libro para mirarla.

– No voy a ir, odio esas fiestas– espere con dureza, sus párpados bajaron con tristeza como siempre lo hacían cuando rechazaba alguna petición. A veces olvido que ella es popular, siempre tiene planes con personas que quieren ser sus _"amigos"_ y ella quiere involucrarme en todo. Pero yo detesto a esas personas irracionales que piensan que el mundo gira en torno a ellas. Pero lo que más detesto es que ella, tan ingenua, crea que todas esas personas son de fiar. Ella no es como las otras chicas, no, ella es diferente. Y no un diferente malo, un diferente bueno, un diferente que me agrada.

– Tu y yo tuvimos esta discusión la semana pasada cuando me preguntaste si quería ir contigo a una fiesta de un amigo de Hyuga Neji– continúe– no voy a ir, Sakura.

– ¿Por qué no?– preguntó con cara de cachorro abandonado.

– Porque no– gruñí. Puso la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la mesa quedando de rodillas sobre la banca de madera. Su rostro quedó a unos cuantos centímetros del mío, retrocedí por inercia.

– Quiero una explicación clara– exigió– siempre evades mi pregunta.

– No es asunto tuyo– dije molesto– fin de la discusión– sentencie. Resopló indignada pero no pudo reclamarme porque la bibliotecaria la interrumpió. _"Gracias por intervenir, obaasan"_ pensé agradecido, no quiero tener que dar explicaciones que me traen malos recuerdos.

– Vuelva a su lugar como es debido, Haruno– ordenó– no quiero tener que venir de nuevo a pedirle que guarde silencio porque este es...

– Es un lugar sagrado especialmente diseñado para construir mentes jóvenes como la de usted, y que estas se abran a ideas nuevas para ampliar sus horizontes y dar un paso hacia lo desconocido– repitió sin titubear. Sawako, es el nombre de la bibliotecaria, asintió complacida de su labor– ya lo sé.

– Entonces, no me haga tener que prohibirle la entrada a la biblioteca– dijo para luego marcharse. Sakura volvió a su puesto cruzándose de brazos.

– No volveré a insistir, lamento las molestias– dijo por lo bajo evitando dirigirme la mirada. Volví a leer mi libro y ella decidió continuar con la conversación.

– Acabo de hacerme un cuestionamiento– reflexiono– ¿Sería correcto llevar a Hinata?

– No creo que lo sea– respondí– Hinata no es aceptada por ellas, solo conseguirás que se sienta incómoda en ese lugar. De hecho, pienso que tú tampoco debes ir. Tu misma acabas de decirlo, hay chicas de esas a las que no les agradas.

– Tal vez tengas razón– respondió– me pareció muy extraña la invitación, considerando que desde que ando contigo y Hinata me han tratado distantes. En fin, ya que no quieres acompañarme a la fiesta ¿te gustaría ir al karaoke después de clases? Iremos Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, tú si aceptas y yo.

– ¿Tengo elección?– suspire derrotado. Sabía de antemano que no podía negarme, ella y Naruto suelen ser demasiado insistentes.

– No la tienes– respondió entusiasmada tirando de mi mano para ir de vuelta a clases, tuve que recoger mis cosas a la carrera porque no dejaba de jalonearme.

En el pasillo observando por la ventana estaba Temari, la chica parecía estar rodeada por un aura deprimente. Sakura y yo intercambiamos miradas extrañados, según lo que ella me ha contado, la rubia no es una chica que se deja derrotar tan fácilmente por sentimentalismos baratos.

– ¿Temari qué sucede?– pregunto preocupada. La rubia dio un respingo al escucharla, giro ligeramente su cabeza para mirarnos– ¿sucedió algo con Gaara? ¿Su padre les ordenó volver antes de lo acordado?...

– Sabes, Sakura– interrumpió dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a la ventana. Seguí lo que sus ojos no podían dejar de contemplar, me encontré con Shikamaru durmiendo despreocupado del mundo a la sombra de un árbol– lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre me ha fascinado molestarlo e incluso puedo hacer que deje su pereza a un lado y pelee conmigo. También admiro su inteligencia, su capacidad deductiva ante cualquier circunstancia. Pero no puedo evitar enfadarme con él, hemos tenido un par de citas, mejor dicho salida de amigos. Porque eso somos, simplemente amigos.

– ¿Esperas que sea él quien dé el primer paso? ¿En serio, Temari?– pregunto Sakura con incredulidad. Temari soltó una risa, una risa tan seca que estuvo lejos de sonar sincera– ¿Donde esta esa Temari segura de sí misma? Aquella que va de frente ella misma, sin esperar que nadie lo haga. Siempre he admirado eso de ti, así que si él no viene por ti, ve tú por él. Eso es lo que haría la Temari que conozco.

– ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Esperar a que ese bebé llorón deje su fastidio a un lado, cuando puedo ir yo misma por él– declaró con una sonrisa.

– Entonces quita esa cara larga y ve por él, tigre– animo Sakura levantando un puño en señal de victoria. La rubia solo sonrió y caminó decidida hacia donde estaba Shikamaru.

– Buena suerte– susurró Sakura apretando mi mano, fue entonces que recordé que ella me había jalado hasta aquí y que nuestras manos nunca se soltaron. Sus ojos no dejaban de observar todo lo que transcurría en el patio, así que no se dio cuenta cuando solté su mano.

Casi sentí pena por el vago, cuando la chica le dio una patada en el estómago justo después de llegar.

– No lo vi venir– comentó Sakura con lastima.

– Ni yo— respondí sin perder detalle de lo ocurrido, tengo curiosidad de saber hasta dónde es capaz de llegar Temari y la razón para que Sakura admira tanto su tenacidad.

– Apuesto que va a gritarle...– y así fue. Lo levantó tomándolo de su camisa y comenzó a gritarle, si estuviera más cerca podría haber leído sus labios y saber qué es lo que le está diciendo. Apostaría mis gafas a que Shikamaru está conteniendo el aliento. Sakura soltó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando ella lo besó de imprevisto, en cambio yo, lo vi venir.

– Había sido muy tolerante hasta ahora, pero parece que ya no puede soportar la lentitud de Shikamaru– dijo Gaara conmovido. Gruñí por lo bajo cuando Sakura se le guindó del brazo y comenzó a platicar eufórica sobre lo que estaba aconteciendo. Ese pelirrojo no termina de caerme bien y presiento que no lo hará.

…

Verle tan relajado debajo del árbol hizo que su sangre hirviera, tanto que le dieron ganas de dar la vuelta y no hablarle nunca más o asesinarlo. Mientras ella sufría por lo inciertas que parecían las cosas entre ellos, él esta como si nada. Pero esto no iba a quedarse, no señor. Lo llamó un par de veces, pero la ignoró olímpicamente. Respiro profundo para intentar calmar su furia, pero le resultó inútil, siempre se había preguntado cómo hacia su hermano para calmarse de esa forma, a ella resultaba imposible. Una maravillosa idea se cruzó por su mente, tanto que una sonrisa malévola surco en su rostro. Tomó impulso y le profirió una fuerte patada en el estómago.

El chico se despertó desorientado, quiso incorporarse pero se le había escapado el aire, en cambio optó por quedarse en posición fetal para recuperar el aliento. Busco al autor de su dolor y se encontró con los unos furiosos ojos verdes, eso solo le indico una cosa, problemas.

– ¿Puedo saber que hice para merecer esto?– cuestiono con dificultad. Ella se mostró más molesta aún y lo tomó de la camisa levantándolo con fuerza. Sintió una punzada en la zona abdominal media, causándole una mueca de dolor. Pero esta fue sustituida por una de estupefacción cuando vio los labios de ella temblar, Temari siempre le resultó una mujer problemática, pero nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que la vería llorar– Temari, yo...– balbuceo perplejo.

– ¡Estoy cansada!– comenzó a gritos– Me jode que no te importe nada ¿por qué tengo que recurrir a este método para que te des cuenta? De todas formas no importa, siempre he sabido que sería así. A ti todo de resulta problemático, incluso decirme eso que tanto espero escuchar de ti– apretó el agarre– no comprendo porque me das a entender que te gusto en las citas que hemos tenido, pero sigues comportándote como mi amigo. Yo no quiero ser tu amiga, quiero ser algo más. Siempre me has gustado, me gustas con todos tus defectos incluidos– lo jalo hacia ella y lo beso.

Él estaba procesando todo lo que ella acababa de confesarle, por lo tanto no estaba en condiciones para corresponderle el beso.

Se sintió humillada cuando él no correspondió el beso y cabreada consigo misma por ser tan tonta. Lo soltó bruscamente y este cayó sobre su trasero. Quería que la tierra se abriera en dos y se la tragara, irse a su hogar y no volver más nunca a ese pueblo. Pero ella estaba allí para ayudar a su amiga, amiga que la empujó a hacer tal estupidez.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas?– inquirió el Nara al notar que ella estaba a punto de huir– es mi turno de hablar, mujer problemática– se puso de pie dispuesto a poner los puntos sobre las íes. Ella se había quedado petrificada en su lugar, pero al instante adoptó una posición altanera, dispuesta a luchar por el orgullo que aún conservaba.

– Que problemático es todo esto– se quejó. Temari rodó los ojos con fastidio, se dijo a si misma que si él volvía a pronunciar esa palabra se llevaría otra patada de su parte, pero en sus partes nobles– ¿Qué quieres escuchar de mí? ¿Qué me gustas?– la rubia sonrojo– pues, me gustas ¿crees que te invitaría a salir si no? Pero no puedes esperar que sea un chico cursi como Naruto, no pretendas que ande gritando a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que te quiero.

–Tampoco quiero que seas como Uchiha, y te la pases negando tus sentimientos– agrego con burla. Los mencionados estornudaron ante las menciones de sus nombres.

 **...**

El rubio, quien se encontraba disfrutando la compañía de su novia, se mostró extrañado por el repentino estornudo.

– ¿Estas bien Naruto-kun?– pregunto Hinata preocupada.

– Si, no te preocupes– contesto para tranquilizarla– no ha de ser nada malo– _"¿Me va a dar un resfriado? Bueno, no estaría nada mal. Después de todo mi Hinata cuidaría de mi"_ pensó imaginando a Hinata con un sexy traje de enfermera, velando por su salud.

 **...**

Por otro lado estaba el pelinegro, quien estaba siendo testigo desde la distancia de los acontecimientos. Sakura al escucharlo estornudar soltó a Gaara y se acercó a él.

– ¿Estas bien Sasuke-kun?– llevo su mano a la frente de él para chequear su temperatura– no tienes fiebre, entonces no es un resfriado– reflexiono. Él no dijo nada, solo se dejó hacer mientras seguía mirando por la ventana. _"Tampoco pienso que sea un simple resfriado. Tch, están hablando de mi"_ dedujo con molestia.

 **...**

–Él es un caso problemático– ella asintió dándole toda la razón– retomando al tema anterior, como bien sabes, soy muy meticuloso en algunas cosas. No era que no me importaran tus sentimientos, es solo que estaba buscando la ocasión ideal para decírtelo. Pero tú te precipitaste como siempre y ahora tengo que improvisar– Temari bufo ofendida. Acortó la distancia que había entre ambos y la tomo por la cintura, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, él se había lanzado a sus labios. Las piernas le fallaron y tuvo que sostenerse de los hombros de él para mantenerse, no tardo en corresponder el beso.

– Ahora voy a tener que cancelar todo lo que había preparado para ti– mascullo evitando mirarla, para no tener que ver esos brillantes ojos verdes y esa sonrisa sínica que tanto le gusta.

 **...**

– Sin duda son una pareja adorable– suspire. Por un instante sentí envidia de ella, de ellas. Ambas habían cumplido sus anhelos, el chico que les gusta esta junto a ellas. Mientras yo, sigo estancada. Existe esa muralla que no me permite avanzar hasta él. Muralla que el mismo Sasuke ha construido para protegerse, no sé si es solo de mí o es para protegerse de todo el mundo.

– Yo no la llamaría adorable– comentó Gaara.

La tarde de Karaoke ha sido divertida hasta ahora, lo único malo ha sido tener que escuchar la voz chillona de Naruto, mientras le dedica canciones a una avergonzada Hinata.

Use el teléfono de la habitación para ordenar más bebidas para todos y pedir otra hora más.

– Iré al baño– avise a las chicas por encima de la música.

Me topé con el chico que traía nuestras bebidas pero estaba tan urgida por ir al baño que no me importo mirarle la cara. Pero no imagine que ese evento arruinaría mi divertida tarde.

Una cara pálida llena de ojeras me devolvía la mirada a través del espejo, la noche anterior había sido igual a muchas otras. Las pesadillas volvieron a aparecer, cada vez eran más inconstantes, pero no dejaban de volver a atormentarme por las noches. La puerta de unos de los cubículos se abrió de golpe, de allí salió Sasori. Su vestimenta indicaba que era empleado de este lugar.

– Te ves muy mal, muñeca– dijo acercándose a paso sigiloso, toda su aura no me daba buena espina, quería salir corriendo pero estoy siendo acorralada. Me gire para mirarlo de frente, apoye mis manos al lavamanos.

– Sasori– dije ocultando la sorpresa de mi voz– ¿Qué haces aquí?– pregunte. Cada vez que se acercaba más me sentía como un animal acorralado.

– Trabajo aquí– respondió recalcando lo obvio _"Claro que lo hace"_ me recrimine a mí misma – ¿viniste sola?– supe de inmediato que esa pregunta tenía un doble sentido.

– Vengo con unos amigos de la escuela– conteste altanera. Me tense cuando una de sus manos tomo un mechón de mi cabello.

– Eso ya lo sé, mi pregunta es si estás AQUÍ sola.

– Deberías saberlo, después de todo me seguiste hasta aquí– esbozo una sonrisa torcida que me calo hasta los huesos. Tengo miedo mucho miedo. Me sorprende que aún tenga voz para responderle.

– Tienes razón, después de todo soy yo quien los ha estado atendiendo. Pero nadie le presta atención a los empleados– se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y termino de acorralarme contra el lavamanos– grave error de su parte.

– ¿Qué haces? Aléjate o grito– advertí, pero me ignoro. Acarició la piel que quedaba al descubierto de mis piernas y fue metiendo sus manos por dentro de mi falda. Contuve la respiración, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado. Solo en mi mente gritaba _"No otra vez ¡No!"_ repetía una y otra vez. La última vez que estuve en una situación como esta, él estuvo allí para salvarme.

– Nadie te escucharía– añadió– Desde que llegaste no he dejado de pensar en ti– pego su nariz a mi cuello aspirando mi olor– quería acercarme a ti, pero esa mujer me amenazaba, me prohibía estar cerca de ti– dejo un pequeño mordisco cerca de mi clavícula– tú eres como un fruto prohibido y desear lo prohibido hace las cosas más excitantes ¿no lo crees, Sakura-chan?.

– Seguramente muchos chicos en tu escuela piensan igual que yo, apuesto que esta no sería tu primera vez– continuo su monólogo. ¿Insultarme de esa forma? Es más de lo que pueden tolerar. La ira me invadió, apoderándose de cada uno de mis sentidos.

Las amigas rudas como Temari tienen sus ventajas, ella y sus clases de defensa personal van a ayudarme a poner a Sasori en su lugar, al igual que a Kiba. Su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente al mío, antes de que su aliento chocara con mi cara, le di un golpe en la nariz con la palma de mi mano. Él retrocedió por el golpe, su nariz comenzó a sangrar e intentaba detener el sangrado con sus manos. Sus ojos brillaban con una furia aterradora, pero antes de que abalanzara sobre mí de nuevo, le di una patada en su entrepierna. Corrí de regreso a la habitación de canto, a mitad de camino me choque con alguien. Estuve a punto de caer pero esa persona me sostuvo antes de caer.

– Sakura ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué tan agitada?– él siempre llega a mi rescate como una ángel vengador. Lo rodee con mis brazos y comencé a llorar en su pecho.

– Oye, dime que sucede– demando. Me tomo de los hombros para apartarme de él, pero me aferre a su cuerpo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Solo le quedo rodearme con sus brazos y darme apoyo en silencio. La respuesta a sus preguntas apareció por si sola por el pasillo, los gritos de Sasori me causaron escalofríos, que no pasaron por alto para Sasuke.

– Vaya– dijo sereno– te han dejado en una mala situación– continuó con tranquilidad. Mientras que Sasori parecía que haría erupción en cualquier segundo.

– Eres el hermanito de Itachi ¿no?– espeto irritado– ¿Qué hace un ratón de biblioteca cómo tú en un lugar como este? Apuesto que esta pequeña ramera te convenció de sacar tu nariz de los libros y meterla debajo de su falda.

– Al menos no la estoy forzando a hacerlo– me sentí tentada a golpearlo a él también e irme de allí, no podía con tanta humillación. Pero los brazos de Sasuke me retuvieron, impidiendo mi escape– será mejor que te des prisa y hagas algo con tu cara, porque los de seguridad no tardan en venir a sacarte de aquí.

Un par de hombres corpulentos se llevaron a Sasori, dejándonos a solos a los dos.

– Lamento que mi comentario te ofendiera. Si mi madre me viera, me recriminaría mi falta de caballerosidad– confeso.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste?– pregunte curiosa. Me aparte un poco para mirarlo, sus ojos negros como la misma noche me devolvieron la mirada.

– Justo después de que salieras, él entro a dejar las bebidas que ordenaste. Se quedó viendo por donde saliste, luego hizo una sonrisa lasciva y abandono la habitación con prisa. Supe lo que tramaba, así que fui a hablar con los de seguridad y luego vine hasta aquí, pero ya era tarde– conto. Se le veía vulnerable, arrepentido– Lamento no haber llegado antes.

– Llegaste, es lo que importa– respondí. Quise sonreír para infundirle tranquilidad, pero la mueca que me salió estaba lejos de parecer una sonrisa– además, yo sola pude ponerlo en su lugar.

– Ya te he visto hacerlo– dijo riendo, esa risa fue como la cura de todos mis males– Vamos, te llevare a casa– fue entonces cuando me soltó, me vi tentada a pedirle que no me dejara ir porque aún no estaba del todo bien, pero me contuve.

– ¿Qué hay de los otros? Tenemos que avisarles.

– Le enviare un mensaje a Naruto– contesto restándole importancia al asunto.

 **...**

El cielo se había nublado de repente, él había visto el reporte meteorológico y supuestamente el cielo estaría despejado todo el día.

– Sasuke ¿vienes?– pregunto su rubio amigo a sus espaldas.

– No, yo me iré después– respondió– y no quiero tener que ir contigo a llevar a tu novia a casa.

– Sasuke-kun, ya podemos irnos– llego Sakura corriendo. Naruto arqueo una ceja confundido– hasta mañana, Naruto.

– Hasta mañana– respondió aún confundido.

Desde lo sucedido en el karaoke, Sasuke la acompañaba a casa después de la escuela cada día.

– Se avecina una tormenta– comento ella mirando las nubes grises que se acumulaban en del cielo.

– Debemos darnos prisa– agrego él. Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo más la lluvia se desprendió con furia sobre ellos– corramos hasta mi casa, está a la mitad del camino– sugirió. Se quitó el saco y se lo dio a ella para que cubriera la cabeza.

La implacable lluvia azotaba sus cuerpos, mientras corrían hasta la casa de él en busca de refugio.

– Mi padre no está en casa– informó al ver que ella se rehusaba a entrar más allá del recibidor– hoy trabajara hasta el amanecer.

– Solo préstame un paraguas, te lo devolveré mañana– continuó. Él la ignoro y la jalo hasta dejarla en la sala.

– Buscare algo para que seques tu cabello– ella estaba entretenida mirando el entorno, así que no se dio cuenta que él se fue y regreso. No hasta que lanzo algo sobre su rostro.

– ¿Qué es esto?– pregunto ella tomando lo que le había lanzado.

– Póntelo, evitara que te de frío de camino a casa– ordeno. Noto que él se había quitado la camisa mojada y ahora tenía una camiseta azul sin mangas, dejando a la vista esos brazos delgados y pálidos que la hicieron sentir protegida.

– ¿Dónde puedo cambiarme? Porque no puedes pretender que me cambie delante de ti ¿o sí?– él arqueo una ceja sin contestar– olvide que tú piensas que soy una cualquiera– musitó ofendida.

– No pienso que seas una cualquiera, Sakura– debatió. Tal vez lo creyó así antes, pero pensaba diferente– ya no– completo.

– Pero lo hiciste– repuso.

– Vale, lo siento– dijo rendido– entra a esa habitación, allí podrás cambiarte– obedeció queriendo salir de allí, se sintió estúpida por haber dicho eso.

En la habitación había un altar, un armario y un piano. Se acercó al altar con curiosidad, allí había una foto de esa mujer de nuevo, pero había que ser muy tonto para no darse cuenta que esa era la madre de Sasuke. Una mujer hermosa desde su punto de vista y con una mirada cálida que se podía apreciar incluso en una foto. Rezo una oración en honor a Mikoto Uchiha y se acercó al piano. Quería escucharlo tocar de nuevo, tal vez si se lo pedía no se negaría. Después de todo la confianza había crecido entre ellos.

– ¿Puedo pedirte algo?– pregunto al encontrarse con él de nuevo.

– Depende de lo que quieras– contesto.

– ¿Tocarías el piano para mí?– inquirió ansiosa por una respuesta positiva.

– Hace unos minutos querías irte rápido– recordó él.

– Lo sé, pero ahora quiero quedarme un rato más– alegó– por favor– suplicó.

– Primero te secare el cabello, después iremos al piano– ella asintió aceptando la propuesta de él y solo se dejó hacer.

– Tu madre era una mujer hermosa– murmuro. Se sentía tan bien que él le secara el cabello que no quería que acabara nunca. Sasuke no contesto, entonces abrió los ojos y se quedó sin aliento.

Sus rostros estaban distanciados por apenas unos cuantos centímetros, su corazón dio un vuelco. Los ojos de él iban de sus ojos a sus labios, Sakura mordió su labio inferior imaginando como sería si él lo hiciera también.

– ¿Recuerdas nuestro casi primer beso?– interrogo en susurro. Sasuke solo se quedó en silencio esperando que continuará, pero por supuesto que lo recordaba– fue en el jardín de la casa de Hinata, recuerdo que fuimos interrumpidos por Naruto.

– Espero que nadie nos interrumpa ahora– admitió. Pero parece que todo conspira en su contra, pues alguien llamó a la puerta. Sasuke maldijo a la persona que estaba afuera y juro que si era Naruto, le patearía el trasero hasta que sus pies se cansarán de hacerlo.

Antes de irse a atender al visitante, acorto los centímetros que los separaban y rozo sus labios con los de ella. Una leve caricia que posee un claro significado oculto _"Esto no ha terminado"_. Tomo el paraguas que él le ofrecía y lo siguió hasta la salida.

– Shisui– dijo Sasuke al abrir. El joven sonrió y entro.

– Me he auto invitado a cenar, espero que no te moleste– comenzó– Obito me había invitado a su casa, pero la doctora Nohara lo llamo y...– observo a la chica que hasta el momento no había notado–... Ahora no tengo donde cenar– finalizo de forma pausada analizando la situación– pero, creo que interrumpí algo importante.

– No se preocupe, yo ya me iba– corto la chica con sus mejillas estaban encendidas– hasta mañana, Sasuke-kun– se despidió para luego salir.

– Hmp– interpreto ese sonido como un _"Si"_. En el camino a casa no dejo de analizar lo sucedido en la casa de él, sonreía de forma inconsciente cada dos por tres. Le dio gracias al cielo que las calles estuvieran desiertas debido a la fuerte lluvia. El olor que de él estaba impregnado en la sudadera negra que la había prestado, tenía deseos de quedarse con ella y embriagarse con ese aroma que la estaba volviendo loca. En su pecho brotó una sensación satisfacción al entender que esa muralla que lo protegía, se estaba quebrando y no solo eso, que era ella con quien estaba sucediendo. Supo que Karin tuvo razón cuando dejó que las murallas estaban hechas para derribarse.

Sasuke se quedó mirando la calle por la ella se había ido, hasta que la cortina de agua que formaba la lluvia le impidió seguirla viendo.

– Siento interrumpir, Sasuke-kun– dijo Shisui aparentando inocencia.

– Inoportuno– gruño él por lo bajo. Shisui soltó una sonora carcajada.

– El pequeño Sasuke se ha convertido en todo un hombre, te has enamorado de esa chica– recito como todo un padre orgulloso de su retoño. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, suficiente tenía con las burlas de su hermano y su mejor amigo, y ahora este se sumaba al grupo.

– Deja de hacerte el imbécil y ayúdame con la cena– rugió enojado. Pero en el fondo sabía que Shisui tenía razón. Ya no podía seguir negándose a sí mismo lo que sentía, ella le gusta. Si, le gusta mucho. Esa molestia consiguió superar los obstáculos que él mismo le impuso y se metió en su corazón. Ella amenazaba con poner su mundo de cabeza. Solo había un problema, es que él no sabía cómo afrontarlo y mucho menos como hacérselo saber.

* * *

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Al fin hubo buena interacción entre nuestros amados protagonistas, pero se que muchos querrán matarme por no dejar que se besaran. No desesperen, no falta mucho para que suceda. Como pudieron ver, los sentimientos de los que se hablan, no solo son los de Sasuke. Soy nueva escribiendo Shikatema, así que espero haber acertado. Para compensarlos por mi tardanza, les adelantare el título del siguiente capitulo. El titulo será** _ **"Besos Traviesos"**_ **el resto lo dejo a imaginación de ustedes.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	8. Capítulo 7: Besos Traviesos

Hola ¿como están? Bueno yo feliz porque he traído el capítulo antes de lo previsto, supongo que el título me animo a escribir rápido y las ideas fluyeron con rapidez. Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta a ahora y el resultado me ha encantado. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Besos Traviesos.**

Regrese a casa tiritando del frío, abrazándome a mí misma en un desesperado intento por darme calor. El otoño está aquí y las bajas de temperatura son cada vez más constantes. Cambie mi camisa mojada y mi cabello se secó con ayuda de Sasuke, pero mis calcetines, mis zapatos y el resto de mi ropa siguen estando empapados.

– Ya llegué– vocifere al pasar al recibidor. El calor de la calefacción me abrazó, dándole un poco de calidez a mi cuerpo. Me quité los zapatos y calcetines mojados.

– ¡Oh por Dios!– exclamó Karin con preocupación al verme– Ven aquí, Sakura-chan– dejó su taza de té en la mesa y apresuró su paso hasta mí– siéntate en el sofá– ordenó.

Se quitó la manta que la cubría a ella y la pasó sobre mis hombros. Puso una taza de té humeante frente a mí.

– Gracias– agradecí tomando la taza de té– no sabes lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

– A pesar de estar temblando del frío y que tus labios están morados, tu expresión de satisfacción no te ha abandonado ¿puedo saber qué es lo que te tiene tan feliz, Sakura-chan?

– Hay una buena historia detrás de ella– dije esbozando media sonrisa.

– Seria un placer escuchar tan interesante historia– respondió– sobre todo conocer el nombre del dueño de esa sudadera.

– No sé por dónde empezar– medite.

– Desde el principio, supongo– contestó burlona.

– El principio no es tan emocionante como el final.

– Entonces, comienza por el final y después vuelves a contármelo todo desde el principio– propuso.

– Esta bien– me mordí el labio para evitar gritarlo– Sasuke y yo casi nos besamos.

– ¡¿Estás hablando en serio?!– gritó Karin asombrada.

– ¡Sí!– conteste– ¿recuerdas que él me ha estado acompañando a casa estos últimos días?

– Si, después de lo que paso con el desgraciado de Sasori. Deberíamos denunciarlo por acoso de menores– comentó indignada.

– Olvidemos ese trago amargo– añadí restándole importancia– en el camino hasta acá, comenzó a llover y él dijo que su casa estaba más cerca. Así que corrimos hasta allí, al llegar me comentó que su padre no estaba, entonces yo le dije que solo me prestará un paraguas y yo me iba sola. Pero él me jalo hasta adentro, me dio la sudadera y me secó el cabello– conté– entré a cambiarme en una habitación donde estaba su piano y un altar para su madre fallecida. Le pedí que tocara el piano para mí y él accedió, pero con la condición de que lo haría solo después de que secara mi cabello.

– ¿Él seco tu cabello?– interrogó.

– Así es– respondí– las cosas se pusieron intensas, estábamos muy cerca. Entonces le recordé aquella vez que casi nos besamos por primera vez, él no respondió, pero sé que también lo recuerda.

– Vaya, me alegra que el demuestre que le importas a su manera– divago. Sonreí en respuesta– Alto ahí, tú no le contaste que casi se besan una vez– dijo con molestia.

– Claro que lo hice ¿recuerdas la primera fiesta a la que asistí?– asintió– él estaba allí. Recuerdas que después de ese momento, te pregunte sobre lo que sientes cuando te gusta una persona y porque sentía tanta curiosidad por alguien que acababa de conocer.

– Lo recuerdo, continúa– indicó.

– Retomando la historia– continúe al aclarar sus dudas– Respondió que esperaba que nadie interrumpiera esta vez, sin embargo, el universo conspiró en nuestra contra y su primo apareció– finalice soltando un bufido de desaprobación.

– Tenías razón con respecto a que dejara las cosas fluir solas– dije agradecida por sus concejos.

– Yo siempre tengo razón– aceptó con arrogancia– ahora señorita, usted debe darse un baño y quitarse esa ropa mojada o vas a pescar un resfriado.

– Iré de inmediato– me dirigí al baño a paso lento, no quería quitarme su suéter. Tome un relajante baño caliente, me quede en la tina hasta que el agua se enfrió. El recuerdo de todo rondaba en mi cabeza, su cercanía, su aliento caliente chocar contra mi piel, el suave roce de sus labios, su olor, todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros desde que nos conocimos.

Lleve mi ropa mojada a la lavandería y tire todo mi uniforme en la lavadora. Aspire el aroma de su sudadera por última vez antes de que le hiciera compañía al resto mi ropa y pierda su característico olor. Considere la posibilidad de no devolverla. Tal vez lo haga, solo espero que él no se enoje por eso.

– ¡Sakura, ven a cenar!– gritó Karin desde la cocina. Deje que la lavadora hiciera su trabajo y acudí a su llamado. Repentinamente sentí los ojos calientes y llorosos, escalofríos a pesar del calor que había dentro y una sensación de pesadez en todo el cuerpo.

– Te ves muy mal– dijo cuándo cruce al comedor. Se acercó para verificar mi temperatura– éstas hirviendo en fiebre– mi vista se nublo y lo último que escuche fue como gritaba mi nombre antes de desvanecerme.

 _"– Mamá, no puedo dormir ¿me cuentas una historia?– preguntó una pequeña pelirrosa de no más de 5 años, recostada en su cama, rodeada por sus amigos de felpa. Su madre sonrió con ternura y apartó un poco los juguetes de su hija para sentarse en la cama._

 _– Veamos...– comenzó la mujer, creando suspenso a su pequeña hija– Hubo una vez una pequeña princesa que amaba la primavera y los árboles de cerezo que le dieron su nombre. Ella vivía en un enorme palacio feudal rodeado por hermosos campos de flores, custodiado por miles de soldados. Su madre pasar tiempo con su pequeña hija y ella amaba que su madre la llevará a correr en los campos de flores. Mientras, su padre los reinaba a todos con gracia y sabiduría. Las personas en el pueblo eran felices y veneraban al rey porque era un hombre justo. Y también amaban a la princesa, por lo adorable y educada que era._

 _– Es una linda historia, mamá– musitó la niña antes de caer rendida ante el mundo de los sueños._

 _**...**_

 _– Duerme, Sakura. Ya es tarde para que estés despierte– ordenó la madre de pelirrosa de ahora 9 años. La niña no noto la preocupación escondida en la mirada de su madre– te contaré un cuento para dormir– escucho es misma historia que su madre le contaba cada noche desde que era pequeña, solo que esta vez no tuvo el mismo final feliz, pero ella se durmió a mitad de la historia y no pudo escucharla–...Pero una fatídico día de invierno, el palacio fue atacado por rebeldes que querían derrocar al rey. La princesa estaba muy asustada, pero su madre le juro que nadie le haría daño mientras ella estuviera con vida. Muchos soldados fueron derrotados por los atacantes. La guerra finalizó, dejando una terrible amargura en el palacio, pues la reina había muerto protegiendo a su hija. El rey solo deseaba vengarse por la muerte de su reina y su pueblo, y poco a poco su corazón fue consumido por el odio y la amargura. La vida pequeña princesa ya no era tan feliz como antes, su bella madre ya no estaba para cuidarla y su padre se había convertido en un hombre soberbio. No había nadie que jugara con ella, ni nadie que le diera el amor al que estaba acostumbrada._

 _La mujer observó a su tesoro dormir, no podía creer lo que había descubierto noches anteriores. Pero saldría de allí antes de fuera demasiado tarde y llevaría a su hija con ella, eso era seguro._

 _– Saldremos de este lugar, mi pequeña flor de cerezo. Te lo juro por mi vida– la niña entreabrió los ojos por unos instantes, pero luego volvió a cerrarlos. Siendo ignorante de que sucedería algo que marcaría su vida por un largo tiempo._

 _**...**_

 _– ¡Te atreves a desafiar mis órdenes, perra!– gritó furioso su padre. Ella estaba tirada en el piso, su cuerpo golpeado y las lágrimas rodando sin parar sobre sus mejillas– ¿acaso no te he disciplinado lo suficiente?– continuó gritando. La pelirrosa de 15 años temblaba de miedo ante la furia de su padre. Él le había dado una orden y ella se rehusó a cumplirla, ganándose un duro castigo, como siempre lo hacía– por esa razón tu madre se largó sin ti, porque ella sabía que eras una inútil._

 _– N-no se v-vol...Volverá a-a re-repetir, señor– tartamudeó._

 _– Me encargare que no se te olvide que desobedecerme está mal– la jalo con fuerza del cabello, tomó la tijera que su subordinado le ofrecía y le cortó el cabello, hasta dejarlo corto y disparejo. Él sabía lo mucho que su hija cuidaba su cabello para que luciera sedoso y brillante, era la mejor manera de recordarle que debía obedecer sin replicar. Ella solo lloraba con amargura, sus gritos morían en su garganta. El salado de sus lágrimas se mezclaba en su boca con el sabor metálico de la sangre de su labio partido. Temía que si gritaba, su padre empeoraría su castigo._

 _**…**_

 _– ¿Vendrás conmigo?– pregunto la pelirrosa temerosa. Ella sonrió y le entregó la mochila donde había algunas pertenencias importantes y algo de dinero que le robó a su padre._

 _– Iré después de ti, Sakura– aseguro– apresúrate, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que él se dé cuenta y venga a detenernos._

 _– ¡¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué la puerta tiene seguro?!– gritó una voz enojada desde fuera._

 _– Vete– ordenó en voz baja. Se acercó al alféizar de la ventana, dispuesta a saltar al jardín para poder escapar de su pesadilla. Pero el destino es cruel y él hombre abrió la puerta. Les apuntó a ambas con su arma, su sonrisa sádica les calaba hasta los huesos y la sed de sangre estaba reflejada en sus ojos. Estaba aterrada, temía por su vida y por la vida de su amiga. El miedo la tenía paralizada– ¡VETE!– gritó esta vez lanzándose en contra de él– ¿Qué esperas?– grito mientras forcejeaba con él. Su determinación la hizo reaccionar y terminó de saltar por la ventana. Escucho unos disparos y unos gritos de agonía._

 _– ¡Vuelve aquí, mocosa impertinente!– gritó furioso el hombre desde la ventana de su habitación. Levantó su arma y apuntó a ella para detenerla, pero no debía matarla o su jefe lo mataría a él. Dos balas salieron en dirección hacia ella, una impacto en la parte baja de su espalda a la derecha y el segundo le rozó el brazo izquierdo dejando una brecha en su lugar. Ni siquiera el terrible dolor que sentía por la entrada y salida de la bala, la detendría para escapar de su pesadilla. La vida de ella no sería sacrificada en vano."_

Karin no podía ocultar su preocupación, la fiebre de Sakura no bajaba ni un ápice. Después de que se desvaneciera frente a ella, la recostó en el sofá porque era el lugar más cercano que tenía. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, su respiración sonaba forzada y deliraba. En sus delirios llamaba a su madre con desesperación, mencionaba a una princesa que sufría la soledad y nombrada a esa mujer.

– Pobre, has sufrido tanto en la vida siendo tan joven– dijo con lastima. Colocó de nuevo la compresa de agua tibia en su frente y fue a atender a su hija recién nacida, quien clamaba la presencia de su madre.

 **...**

Esta mañana decidí salir a correr, hace un tiempo que no lo hacía. Y a mi cuerpo ya le hacía falta algo de actividad física para liberar el estrés acumulado. El cielo está nublado con probabilidades de lluvia, pero esta vez tomé mis precauciones. Esperaba llegar rápido a la escuela, verla de nuevo y terminar lo que quedó inconcluso ayer. Sin embargo, ella no llegó temprano como acostumbra. La campana resonó con fuerza en todos los rincones de la escuela, anunciando la primera clase del día

– Sasuke, tengo algo que preguntarte– dijo Naruto con seriedad. Cerré el libro que tenía en mis manos y lo mire fijamente esperando su pregunta– ¿Qué hay entre tú y Sakura-chan? Los he visto muy unidos últimamente, pero hace unos meses solo se saludaban por cortesía.

– Han cambiado algunas cosas, dobe– respondí, sin responder nada en realidad.

– Explícame, teme– exigió.

– Te lo explicare cuando suceda– contesté tajante dándole fin a esta conversación– ¿Cómo va tu relación con Hyuga-san?

– Diría que todo va bien, han sido los mejores meses de mi vida. Ella es maravillosa, comprensiva, me tiene paciencia y gracias a su ayuda he mejorado considerablemente mis calificaciones– relato meloso. Resistí el impulso de apartar con un puñetazo su cara de baboso de mi presencia– pero, su padre no me acepta. Cree que un niño huérfano no es digno para su hija. Él hace caso omiso a las peticiones de ella para invitarnos a cenar a Ero-sennin y a mí.

– Algún día te aceptara, confía en eso– dije dándole ánimos. Naruto sonrisa dibujó una enorme en agradecimiento.

– ¡Buenos días, Gaara!– gritó al verlo entrar. Gaara levanto una mano en señal de saludo– ¿Sakura-chan no viene contigo?– pregunto al no verla.

– No, ella no vendrá hoy– dijo– pescó un fuerte resfriado por culpa de la lluvia de ayer.

– Es tu culpa, Sasuke – señaló acusador. Le lancé una mirada de advertencia para que se guardara sus comentarios.

– Temari dijo que iríamos a visitarla después de clases ¿quieren acompañarnos?– pregunto Gaara intentando disipar la tensión entre Naruto y yo. Por supuesto que voy, quiero asegurarme que está bien.

– Cuenta con mi presencia– respondió Naruto– invitare a Hinata, con permiso– entonces quedamos él y yo solos.

– ¿Que dices, Uchiha? ¿Te apuntas?– pregunto. Lo mire de reojo, sin mostrar interés en responder.

– Hmp– respondí mirando a la ventana, las nubes grises comenzaron a acumularse amenazantes en el cielo.

– Tomaré eso como un si– agrego antes de irse a su puesto.

 **...**

Desde que desperté no he dejado de analizar a los sueños que he tenido desde que me desmaye la noche anterior. Recuerdos que creí haber dejado atrás, pero que aún siguen allí. Tengo miedo que esa efímera felicidad que me fue otorgada porque mis plegarias fueron tomadas en cuenta, se desvanezca entre mis manos. No quiero volver a tener que vivir con zozobra, ni esa espantosa sensación de angustia aprisionada en mi pecho.

El rechinido de la puerta al abrirse me trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

– Estas muy callada– observó con preocupación– desde que despertaste has estado muy pensativa ¿Quieres hablarlo?– ofreció dejando la bandeja con mi desayuno en la cómoda junto a mi cama y tomando asiento en esta.

– Es solo que... Desde que he despertado, me he cuestionado la posibilidad que recuerdos que creí haber olvidado hayan regresado para atormentarme de nuevo– dije– ¿Podrías pedirle a Tsunade que venga? Por favor, Karin-chan– suplique.

– Esta bien, le pediré que venga en cuento tenga una oportunidad– respondió tomando temblorosas manos, las acaricio con sus pulgares para transmitirme tranquilidad– llamaré a tus amigos para avisarles que no irás hoy a la escuela.

– Bien– acepte con la cabeza gacha, mirando fijamente a la nada.

– Anda, come– ordenó levantándose– necesitas subir tus defensas– tome la bandeja que ella trajo y la puse entre mis piernas, ella asintió conforme y fue a hacer las llamadas.

– ¿En serio me abandonaste, mamá?– pregunté al aire. Suspire resignada, pues obviamente no obtendría una respuesta de su parte, ella no ha estado conmigo desde que tenía 9 años.

– Tendrás visitas por la tarde, me parece– comentó Karin desde afuera. Hotaru estaba en sus brazos– Tsunade dijo que escaparía de la oficina cuando pudiera...

– Lamento las molestias– interrumpí– tú debes estar cuidando de tu hija, no de mí.

– Tu también necesitas cuidado, aún eres una niña– agrego antes de marcharse de nuevo.

Me quedé todo el día en cama por órdenes de Karin. Pasaba cada minuto del día mirando con insistencia la hora de mi celular, esperando que llegara la hora para que Tsunade apareciera.

– Ya estoy aquí, Sakura– dijo Tsunade cerrando la puerta detrás de ella– ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres hablar conmigo?

– Quiero la verdad, Tsunade– espete– quiero que me digas si es verdad que mi madre me abandonó para salvarse el pellejo, quiero saber si mi padre tenía razón. No sé si le he guardado rencor en vano o de verdad se lo merecía.

– Tu madre, ella... Te amaba– balbuceó nerviosa.

– Anoche tuve un sueño, o más bien un recuerdo– comencé ignorando su comentario anterior– fue sobre la última noche en que la vi. Yo tenía 9 años, ella me contaba una historia para dormir como cada noche, siempre era la misma historia, con un final feliz. Pero, esa noche en especial, el final del cuento cambio por uno nada feliz. No lo recuerdo mucho porque me quede dormida. Sin embargo, abrí los ojos cuando ella me juraba que me salvaría, por su vida.

– ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que me siento en estos momentos?– Tsunade se quedó estática sin mover ni un dedo– claro que no– me di una respuesta irónica a mi misma– Exijo que me digas qué pasó con mi madre en verdad, Tsunade. Sé que tú lo sabes, o sino mi padre no desperdiciara su tiempo en darte cacería.

– Tienes razón, yo sé la verdad. Tu sueño no es una mentira, Mebuki juro sacarte de allí. Pero...– apretó los puños antes de continuar– esa verdad que esperas escuchar, es más complicada de lo que piensas.

– Todo en mi vida es complicado, una complicación más no haría la diferencia– conteste con dureza.

– Tu madre ha muerto– declaró. El dolor azoto mi pecho con violencia, el nudo en mi garganta dificultaba mi respiración. Lágrimas de amargura y arrepentimiento comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas sin parar– Soy la única persona viva que fue testigo de ese asesinato, tiene miedo que lo acuse ante las autoridades. Pero no lo hice por miedo a que tú pagarás por mi error, aunque eso me convierta en su cómplice si algún día la policía descubre sus crímenes. Tú vida es más importante para mi.

– Ha-háblame d-de co-mo sucedió– pedí con dificultad, ignorando eso último. Ella se sentó a mi lado, puso una mano en mi hombro, rozó la casi imperceptible cicatriz que había cerca de allí y entonces habló.

– Mebuki era tan inocente como tú, ella creía que se había casado con un hombre maravilloso. Tu padre aparentaba ser el hombre perfecto por el que cualquier mujer daría lo que fuera por casarse, pero al final fue tu madre quien lo consiguió. Él la trataba como a una reina y cuando tú naciste todo cambió para bien...

– Era un padre amoroso. Lo sé, lo recuerdo bien– complete en su lugar.

– Tú y tu padre eran todo para Mebuki– continuó– durante las noches él le ordenaba que se quedara contigo en tu habitación hasta que él terminara sus reuniones de negocios y fuera por ella. Tu madre siempre se preguntó porque él las escondía de sus socios, pero nunca se atrevía a preguntarlo. Un día se desafió las órdenes de tu padre y salió de tu habitación para intentar averiguar que tanto escondía él, por supuesto que lo que descubrió no era nada bueno.

– Esa misma noche después de descubrir quién era verdaderamente el hombre que juró amarla en el altar, me llamó desesperada. Llorando de impotencia, creyéndose una estúpida por no haberlo visto antes. Entonces me pidió que le ayudara a salir de allí contigo, y por supuesto que acepte hacerlo.

– ¿Cómo lo hiciste?– interrogue.

– ¿Recuerdas a mi esposo Dan?– por el simple hecho de mencionarlo su semblante se desfiguraba a uno lleno de tristeza.

– Claro que recuerdo al tío Dan, él siempre me cargaba en sus hombros. Yo lo quería mucho, solía contarme sobre las tradiciones japonesas en las que no podía participar porque mi padre no me lo permitía– comente– Cuando nos encontramos me dijiste que murió, pero no me dijiste cómo fue que lo hizo– una llama de odio ardió en sus ojos color miel.

– Aquella noche ambos salimos de casa en el auto para ir a buscarte a ti y a tu madre. Mebuki llamó para avisar que ya estaba lista, solo estaba esperando el momento indicado para salir. Dijo que había puesto un somnífero en gotas en tu vaso de leche y así se le harían las cosas más fáciles, tu estarías dormida y no harías preguntas que ella no estaba lista para responder. Cuando ya estaba por llegar al punto de encuentro, tu padre y su perro faldero aparecieron– no hacía falta que ella me contara lo que venía, pues yo ya lo sabía. Muchas veces he visto de lo que son capaces, he incluso lo he vivido en carne propia.

– Tu padre te arrebató de sus brazos y le ordenó a su sirviente que la matara. Recuerdo las súplicas de tu madre para que le perdonara la vida y le diera una segunda oportunidad, pero él solo se burló de ella y le recalco el hecho de que él es un hombre que no cree en segundas oportunidades. Entonces volvió a dictar aquella orden.

– No quiero saber cómo la mató– gruñí entre dientes– dime que paso después.

– Después de ver a tu madre morir, Dan se bajó del auto y me pidió que me fuera. Él dijo que me daría tiempo suficiente para escapar– su voz se iba volviendo un susurro a medida que la historia avanzaba– conduje el auto a toda velocidad, lo deje abandonado en una gasolinera poco concurrida y tome un taxi para que me llevara a la estación de trenes. Compre el primer boleto que me llevara lejos y me trajo aquí, a Konoha. Nadie imaginaria que una mujer acostumbrada al ajetreado estilo de vida en Tokio, escogería un pueblo como este para comenzar una nueva vida. Me encontré con amigo de la infancia que ahora vivía aquí y este me ofreció asilo en su casa por medio año, él me advirtió que criaba a su ahijado porque sus padres habían muerto, pero al niño no le molestaba mi presencia. Conseguí un empleo en la escuela, esos niños insolentes requerían disciplina y gracias a mi buen trabajo, rápidamente obtuve el puesto de directora.

– Has tenido una increíble fortaleza para seguir adelante– dije con admiración.

– Tú también eres fuerte– contestó.

– No soy tan fuerte, solo he fingido serlo– sentencie– la mejor manera de afrontar las adversidades es con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Cuando hablas así, me recuerdas a tu madre– comentó con nostalgia.

– ¿Por qué no me habías contado la verdad?– demande– ¿por qué permitirse que viviera con un odio irracional contra mi madre?

– Prefería pensarás que ella estaba con vida, que te aferraras a la idea de que se había ido sin ti pero que algún día te encontrarías con ella– dijo en su defensa.

– ¡¿De qué me serviría?!– grite furiosa. Ella se sobresaltó– algún día querría encontrarla para que respondiera a mis preguntas, pero nunca la encontraría ¿y sabes por qué? Porque ella ya no está en este mundo.

– Perdóname, no quería causarte más dolor. Tú eres muy importante para mí, Sakura– intentó abrazarme, pero evite que me tocara.

– Vete– susurré con mirada gacha– ¡Que te vayas. No quiero verte, no ahora!– repetí en voz alta. Tsunade me miró por un par de minutos antes de salir por la puerta.

Lloré hasta que no me quedaron más lágrimas que derramar. Llegue a la conclusión de que llorar no traería de regreso a mi madre, pero si limpiara mi alma del dolor. Por más que quise negarlo, nunca pude odiarla, porque en el fondo sabía que ella no me había dejado. Entiendo que las intenciones de Tsunade eran buenas, pero no era la mejor manera. Sé que no debió ser fácil para ella ver a su mejor amiga morir y dejar a su esposo atrás en una cita segura con la muerte, todo una misma noche. Hablaré con ella y le pediré que me disculpe por mi reacción infantil, pero por el momento no quiero verla, no quiero ver a nadie que me recuerde mi desdicha. Tal vez debería tomar un baño y esperar que mis amigos vinieran a verme con la mejor de las sonrisas, y si tengo algo de suerte, él vendrá con ellos.

 **...**

Hoy fue un día insoportable para personas inquietas como Naruto, pues debido a la lluvia tuvimos que pasar todo el día encerrados en el edificio y no pudimos salir al patio. A mi particularmente no me molesto, pero Naruto se fue conmigo a la biblioteca y llegó un momento en el que creí que se arrancaría el cabello de la desesperación. Pero Hinata lo recostó sobre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

– ¿Irás a visitar a Sakura-chan con nosotros?– pregunto dormitando en el regazo de Hinata– debes disculparte con ella por su resfriado.

– ¿Disculparme por su resfriado?– arquee una ceja incrédulo. ¿Acaso el encierro le afecto el cerebro? No creo que una persona deba disculparse con otro por culpa de una enfermedad.

– Naturalmente, debes hacerlo– añadió con suficiencia.

– Menuda estupidez– refute hastiado.

– Naruto-kun, obviamente el resfriado de Sakura-chan no es culpa de Uchiha-san– dijo Hinata con suavidad. Asentí dándole la razón a ella.

– Pusiste a mi Hinata en mi contra, teme– chillo enojado.

– Ella solo uso el sentido común, como lo haría cualquier persona normal– dije con fastidio. Resoplo ofendido al escuchar a Hinata soltar una discreta risita.

– Vale, ustedes ganan– acepto rendido– por cierto, Sasuke. No recuerdo que contestaras a mi pregunta.

– No, no lo hice– respondí– pero, si voy a ir.

– Sabía que entre tú y ella pasó algo– manifestó– antes ni siquiera te habrías molestado en acompañarla a casa– puse los ojos en blanco. No quería admitirlo, pero él tenía toda la razón. Sin embargo, siempre la he cuidado, al principio fue solo por no ser maleducado con ella, pero ahora me preocupa su bienestar. Aunque nunca lo admita en voz alta, primero me quitaría las gafas en medio de la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo, antes que aceptarlo.

– No quisiera imaginar lo que diría si le hablo sobre lo que paso ayer– murmuré para mis adentros.

– ¿Qué dijiste?– demando saber.

– Nada– Me reserve mi sonrisa para mí. La idea de culminar lo de ayer no dejaba de rondar por mi cabeza desde anoche. No sé cómo pero lo intentare, eso es seguro.

He venido muchas veces a traer a Sakura a casa, pero nunca he llegado más allá de las escaleras. Siempre me quedaba al pie de estás, esperando a que ella sacara sus llaves y entrará, entonces me daba la vuelta e iba a casa. Gaara y Temari iban a la cabeza del grupo, guiándonos a todos. Naruto subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas arrastrando a Hinata de la mano. En el buzón de correo correspondiente al apartamento, estaba escrito _"Hozuki"_ y debajo, el nombre de las 4 personas que allí habitaban. Sakura salió a recibirnos después del segundo llamado y nos invitó a pasar a todos.

– Hola a todos, que bueno verlos– dijo animada. Pero en su rostro estaba reflejada otra cosa, por más que quisiera ocultarlo, ha estado llorando. Sus ojos están ligeramente rojos y detrás, hay oculta una terrible pena.

– Sakura-chan ¿acaso esa sudadera es de Sasuke?– entonces la pregunta de Naruto me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, no me había fijado en su ropa. Solo en sus hipnotizantes ojos jades. Mi sudadera le queda bastante grande, pero se ve hermosa con ella puesta, podría acostumbrarme a una imagen como esta.

– Era suya– aseguro– ahora es mía.

– ¿Tuya?– pregunté divertido.

– Si, mía– dijo inflando sus mejillas, se llevó las manos a la cintura y se paró frente a mí– ¿Te molesta?

– No, en lo absoluto– respondí acercándome más a ella. Quería besarla, me moría por besarla y más porque tenía sus labios fruncidos, como una invitación indirecta a atacarlos. Pero me mantuve tranquilo, tenía que pensar en una forma de que pudiéramos estar a solas por al menos un par de minutos. El único que mostraba confusión era Naruto, porque el resto parecía comprender la atracción casi imperceptible que existe entre nosotros.

Antes de venir, quedamos en estar aquí solo una hora cuando mucho, así que debía sacarle provecho a ese corto lapso de tiempo. Karin sirvió una merienda que nosotros compramos en el camino.

– Sakura– llame. Ella de inmediato giró a verme. Las chicas estaban entretenidas con la bebé que ahora estaba en brazos de Temari– ¿Podrías indicarme donde está el baño?– no esperaba que solo me explicara dónde era el baño, no. Yo esperaba que ella entendiera bien y me llevara ella misma.

– Claro, acompáñame– la seguí de cerca. Cuando señalo la puerta al final pasillo a la derecha, la tome del brazo y acorrale en la pared.

– Recuerda que tú y yo tenemos una situación pendiente– le recordé al ver la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro. Sus mejillas adquirieron un adorable rubor, su respiración se volvió forzada y sus labios estaban entreabiertos esperando que acortará los pocos centímetros que nos separan.

– ¡Sasuke, date prisa. Debemos irnos!– grito Naruto desde la sala. Maldije por lo bajo y jure golpearlo sin piedad. Antes de que viniera a buscarme, entre al baño. En realidad si necesitaba ir, pero también quería estar a solas con Sakura. Cuando salí, ella seguía apoyada en la pared.

– ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?– preguntó de repente.

– Sí, pero tendrás que decirme porque estas tan afligida– dije.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?– cuestionó sorprendida.

– Eres como un libro abierto para mí, Sakura. Tu sonrisa falsa no funciona conmigo– argumente– vamos, antes de que el dobe venga por nosotros.

– Tardaste siglos– reprocho Naruto al verme. Rodé los ojos con fastidio y agregue.

– Acaso es tan difícil para ti, vivir sin mí a tu lado. Causaras que Hyuga-san tenga celos de mí– su enojo solo hizo más pronunciada mi sonrisa burlona.

– Pueden continuar con su amor prohibido en otro momento– cortó la rubia con rudeza– pero, ahora debemos dejar a Sakura descansar.

– Nos vemos– dijo Sakura despidiendo a todos, permanecí de pie a su lado, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

– Mueve tu trasero, teme– dijo Naruto a ver que no iba con ellos.

– Sasuke-kun me hará compañía un rato más– informó Sakura. Ninguno dijo nada, sólo asintieron y se marcharon.

– Los llamare para cuando la cena esté lista– aviso Karin dejándonos solos. La cena en compañía de esa pequeña familia fue agradable, por supuesto que las preguntas incómodas aparecieron en los momentos menos esperados.

– ¿Te gustaría ir a hablar un rato afuera?– pregunto Sakura después de cenar, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza le di una respuesta afirmativa. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y nos acercamos a la baranda para mirar el cielo nocturno.

– Me gusta salir a ver las estrellas en ocasiones– comenzó– nunca sabes si esa será tu última noche viéndolas brillar o si llegarás a los 90 años y podrás seguir viéndolas. La vida siempre da vueltas inesperadas, unas que pueden cambiarte la vida para bien o para mal.

– Tienes razón– concorde. Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio, solo contemplando las estrellas. Pero una pregunta que hizo de repente me desconcertó mucho.

– ¿Cómo murió tu madre?– medite su pregunta, no sabía si contestar o pasar olímpicamente sobre ella y cambiar de tema– lo siento, yo no quise...

– Tenía cáncer– interrumpí– cáncer de útero– aclare antes de que lo preguntara.

– ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?– interrogó. Si me atreví a responder a su pregunta, entonces sería capaz de contarle toda la historia.

– Estaba embarazada– respondí– ella estaba feliz, la idea de un tercer hijo o hija tenía su mundo de cabeza. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer, el día que nos dio la noticia, mamá creyó que Itachi y yo estaríamos celosos del nuevo bebé. Ella estaba segura que era una niña, nunca olvidaré cuando dijo _"No quiero que tengan celos de ella, el corazón de mamá es demasiado grande y caben todos por igual. Además, ambos serán sus hermanos mayores y por lo tanto deben protegerla"._

– Mi padre solía decir que ella siempre lucía radiante con sus embarazos, pero con ese en particular, era todo lo contrario. Su hermoso rostro estaba demacrado, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en cama, ya no podía ir a buscarnos en la escuela y mucho menos ir a su trabajo. Ella iba por nosotros cada día, excepto cuando tenía que preparar un recital de música para sus alumnos. Impartía clases por las tardes en una pequeña academia de música que hay en el pueblo. Mamá fue quien me enseñó a tocar el piano, era su instrumento favorito.

– Un día, cuando estaba por finalizar el primer trimestre de gestación, ocurrió lo inevitable– hice una pausa para tomar aire y calmar mis emociones– sufrió un aborto espontáneo. Ella estaba muy asustada al ver la sangre correr por sus piernas, mi padre la llevó al hospital y en el apuro nos dejó a nosotros solos en casa. Unas horas más tardes, llegó. Jamás había visto a mi padre tan destrozado emocionalmente. Si el mundo a su alrededor se hubiera derrumbado en ese momento, él no se habría dado cuenta. Nos sentó a Itachi y a mí en el sofá, y él se puso en medio de ambos. Nos dio una larga charla bien ensayada sobre lo que era el cáncer, sus etapas y sus consecuencias. Después nos dio la terrible noticia _"Su madre padece esa enfermedad tan espantosa de la que acabo de hablarles y al parecer, su estado es muy avanzado. Pero, los doctores están siendo positivos"_ Itachi y yo quedamos impresionados con la noticia, no queríamos aceptarlo, para un niño es difícil aceptar el hecho que uno de tus padres ya no estará contigo. No fue necesario que nos explicara que mamá había perdido al bebé, nosotros lo comprendimos a la perfección. Al final nos informo que ella pasaría una temporada en el hospital. Nunca volvió, la única vez que salió del hospital, fue para su funeral.

– La mía también murió, solo que circunstancias muy distintas– habló en un susurro con la mirada perdida en el cielo, con cierto tinte de arrepentimiento tiñendo su voz– su aniversario de muerte es en unos cuantos días– solo me quede observándola en silencio por lo que me pareció una eternidad, quería darle su espacio. Su perfil me tenía embobado, siempre he pensado que es linda, pero hoy se ve particularmente hermosa. A pesar de su palidez y sus ojos rojos, se ve hermosa.

– Tú me gustas– confesó después de un rato.

– Lo sé– conteste aparentando tranquilidad. Siempre lo supe, ella siempre fue demasiado obvia. Eso sin mencionar los chocolates en San Valentín, los cuales debe pensar que se le perdieron y que no pudo entregarlos, pero ese secreto me lo reservaré hasta el momento apropiado. No es lo mismo saberlo, que escucharlo con su dulce voz. No, para nada. Se siente bien, demasiado bien. Antes cuando escuchaba como las chicas se le confesaban a Itachi y a Naruto, me parecía extremadamente molesto y hasta estúpido. Pero ahora, sentía una satisfacción que no cambiaría por nada en este mundo.

– ¿Yo te gusto?– interrogó girando a verme. Su mirada lo decía todo, ansiedad por una respuesta inmediata, miedo de que sea negativa y anhelante por una positiva.

– Eso deberás averiguarlo por ti misma– dije con una media sonrisa. Ella es efusiva y no le da miedo a dar a conocer sus sentimientos, mientras yo soy todo lo contrario, me cuesta demasiado abrirme hacia otras personas. Excepto con las que me conocen de toda una vida, pero con ella ha sido fácil abrir mi corazón, aunque no lo he hecho del todo.

Tomó la mano que tenía reposando sobre la baranda y la entrelazo con la suya, tarde un poco en corresponderle pero cerré mis dedos alrededor de los suyos, afirmando su agarre. Se sentía jodidamente bien, su pequeña y delicada mano encaja a la perfección con la mía. Su piel es tan suave y tersa. Me incliné hacia ella dispuesto a intentar besarla de nuevo, levanté mi mano libre, la puse en su mejilla izquierda y acaricié sus labios con el pulgar. A pesar del frío que hay esta noche, sus labios están tibios y son más suaves de lo que mi imaginación había llegado a considerar. Acorte los pocos centímetros que nos separaban y la bese al fin, sin nadie que interrumpiera, solo ella, yo y la luna. Cerré los ojos para poder disfrutar de este tierno beso lleno de inexperiencia, movimientos torpes por parte de ambos, nuestro primer beso. Un sentimiento de regocijo se formaba en mi pecho, nunca me había sentido tan bien con el contacto de alguien. No descarto la posibilidad de hacerme adicto a ella, a sus besos, la textura de su piel, sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa, de todo lo que implica ser esa molestia que no salió de mis pensamientos por más que intente sacarla de allí. Tuvimos de separarnos porque una luz proveniente de dentro del apartamento, destaca el hecho de que ya no estábamos solos.

– Sakura, se hace tarde– dijo la pelirroja. ¿Llegar a interrumpir en la mejor parte? Vaya que es frustrante– la noche es fría y no te hace bien.

– Entraré en un momento– musitó avergonzada. Le di beso en la mejilla como despedida.

– Nos vemos cuando encuentres bien– susurré en su oído– mejórate pronto– me enderece y mire a la mujer, quien me observaba con una ceja arqueada– que tenga buena noche– dije a secas.

 **...**

Sasuke se perdió en la oscuridad de las calles, dejándonos solos a mi y a mi corazón, que seguía latiendo a mil por segundo. Su beso me dejo idiotizada, deseaba con toda mis fuerzas volver a sentir sus labios sobre mi piel.

– Puedo escuchar el latido de tu corazón desde aquí– hablo burlona, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

– ¡Karin-chan!– chille sonrojada– No pudiste quedarte adentro unos 5 minutos más– reproche– acaso hay una fuerza misteriosa que advierte a las personas que Sasuke-kun y yo vamos a besarnos, para qué entonces aparezcan en el momento justo.

– Pues hasta donde yo sé, ustedes se estaban besando– dijo burlona– creo que me he ganado el odio del chico ¿Viste la mirada que me lanzo? Fue de odio puro.

– Lo sé, pero es que... Agh... Arruinaste la mejor parte– vocifere con frustración– hoy se abrió conmigo, me contó la historia de su madre. Según lo que Naruto me ha contado, a él no le gusta hablar del tema. Pero, confió en mí y me dejo ver sus viejas heridas.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Estás lista para dejar que él vea esa vieja herida?– interrogó.

– He considerado esa posibilidad un millar de veces, pero todas y cada una de ellas me llevan a la misma conclusión. Y ambas sabemos cuál es– sentencie irritada. Nos quedamos analizando la una a la otra por un rato.

– Entra de una vez– regaño– adentro podrás quejarte todo lo que quieras– antes de que pudiera entrar, me tomó del brazo y dijo una última cosa– estás subestimando al chico, crees conocerlo, pero no es así. Su manera de ver el mundo es muy distinta a la tuya, piénsalo, o sino seguirás estancada con él.

– Le dije que me gusta– mencioné lanzándome en el sofá. Me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos para que no viera mi sonrojo.

– ¿Y él que dijo?– pregunto ansiosa.

– Él ya lo sabía– conteste– y cuando quise saber si yo le gusto, me dijo que lo averiguara por mí misma.

– Es bastante obvio que le gustas, solo que le cuesta decirlo en voz alta. Te beso, Sakura. Qué mejor prueba que eso– expuso muy segura de ello. Mientras yo, estaba hecha un mar de inseguridades.

– No lo sé, él es muy difícil de leer– suspire con pesadez– me iré a la cama, hoy ha sido un día pesado. Estoy cansada.

– ¿De que no estás segura? Si está muy claro, tú le gustas– expresó desespera por mi negatividad– hasta Suigetsu que es un cabeza hueca, se dio cuenta– señaló a Suigetsu, quien estaba jugando con su hija.

– Oye, como te atreves a referirte de tu esposo de esa forma– replicó ofendido.

– Lo hago porque es mi esposo– contraataco. Sus discusiones de pareja siempre me resultan divertidas, los insultos infantiles, las peleas sin sentido. Pero son una pareja que con un fuerte lazo que a mí me gustaría tener algún día con la persona que escoja para pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él.

– Mañana debo ir a la escuela– interrumpí con decisión. Ambos dejaron de discutir y voltearon a verme incrédulos– ya me siento bien, no es necesario faltar otro día.

– No estoy segura– dijo Karin dudosa– ayer estabas muy mal.

– Es verdad, pero hoy ya estoy bien– asegure– por favor, Karin-chan. Te prometo que si llego a sentirme mal, iré a la enfermería y me quedaré allí hasta que vayas a buscarme.

– Esta bien, pero te iras bien abrigada y tomarás las necesarias precauciones por si otra tormenta llega por sorpresa– puse los ojos en blanco ante sus exigencias.

– Acepto– respondí de mala gana.

Es la primera noche en mucho tiempo donde pude dormir 8 horas seguidas sin interrupción. Nada de pesadillas, ni recuerdos atormentantes. Me levante revitalizada, sin ojeras causadas por el insomnio.

Llegue con buen humor a clases, salude a todas las personas que me crucé durante el camino, algunos respondían con la misma alegría y otros se mostraban extrañados. Las primeras personas con las que me crucé al entrar al patio fueron Hinata y Shino.

– Buenos días– salude situándome en medio de ambos.

– Buenos días, Sakura-chan– contestó Hinata– veo que estás de muy buen humor ¿sucedió algo bueno ayer?

– Siempre hay que estar de buen humor por el simple hecho de poder ver el amanecer de cada día– conteste– pero tienes razón, ayer sucedió algo bueno.

– Espero que esa felicidad sea duradera– deseo con una sonrisa tímida– tengo algo que contarte, es importante– finalizó cohibida.

– ¿Sábado de chicas?– propuse entusiasmada– podríamos ir a la fundación un rato y luego no sé, improvisamos. Tú te deshaces de Naruto ese día y Temari de Shikamaru ¿qué dices?

– ¿Reunión de chicas? Suena algo peligroso– argumento Shino con su calmado tono de voz.

– No es peligroso, Shino-kun– aseguró Hinata– acepto la oferta, nunca he tenido un sábado de chicas– comentó mostrando curiosidad.

– Yo tampoco– respondí– pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo– Seguimos charlando de camino al salón, nos encontramos con Naruto y Sasuke metidos en una conversación. Se veían tensos y preocupados. Nos acercamos un poco para escuchar qué es eso que los tiene preocupados, pero solo alcance a escuchar _"Las fiestas en el bosque"_. Hinata también lo escucho, ya que su postura cambió a una similar a la de ellos. No pude evitar preguntarme sobre esas fiestas, pero me reservaré mi duda para más tarde.

 **...**

– ¿Escuchaste los rumores?– susurro Naruto al sentarse frente a mí.

– Te lo he dicho muchas veces, sabes que yo solo me entero de lo que pasa aquí gracias a ti– respondí.

– Se dice que retornarán las fiestas en el bosque– dijo tenso.

– ¿Estás seguro?– pregunté alarmado.

– Aún es un secreto a voces, pero esa información la obtuve una fuente confiable.

– La policía prohibió esas fiestas, mi padre en persona se aseguró que así fuera– recordé entre dientes.

– Ellos piensan que la policía se olvidó de esa prohibición, después de todo, ya han pasado 2 años de eso– contó. Apreté los puños por debajo de la mesa con impotencia.

– Yo mismo me encargare de que esa maldita fiesta no se lleve a cabo– sentencié con dureza– las fiestas del bosque no pueden volver– Naruto asintió decidido a darme su apoyo en esto.

– Buenos días– canturreo Sakura alegremente. Rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y me dio un beso en la mejilla. La tensión de mi espalda desapareció– ¿De qué hablaban?– preguntó curiosa.

– Nada importante– contestó Naruto– solo planeábamos ir a jugar videojuegos en su casa el sábado.

– ¿Lo ves Hinata? Ya no tienes que abandonarlo el sábado porque él ya tiene planes– Naruto volteo a verla exigiendo una explicación.

– ¿Te sientes mejor?– pregunté en un susurro, aprovechando que Naruto y Hinata están distraídos.

– Sí, mucho mejor– respondió dándome otro beso en la mejilla– gracias a ti.

– Yo no hice nada– dije abochornado.

– A lo mejor tienes razón– dijo pensativa– pero tus palabras de anoche antes de irte, me hicieron sentir mejor.

– Molestia– gruñí por lo bajo. Ella comenzó a reír, las vibraciones de su risa en su caja torácica las sentía en mi espalda– ¿qué es tan gracioso?

– N-no lo sé– respondió sin parar de reír, recostando su frente en mi hombro. Gire un poco encontrándome con su cabello, su aroma a cerezos me dejo idiotizado.

– Tu cabello huele bien– admití en un susurro. Su corazón comenzó a latir desaforado, martillando con violencia sobre mi espalda dejando de reír. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un instante que pareció infinito. De repente el tiempo se congeló para nosotros, era como si estuviéramos solos en una dimensión distinta. Quería sentir suave toque labial otra vez, no me importa si todo el mundo nos está observando, estoy harto de tener que reprimir mis deseos.

– Pueden besarse si quieren, no se preocupen por nosotros– hablo Naruto fingiendo inocencia, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. Sakura se alejó y fue a su puesto con rostro encendido por culpa de la indiscreción de él.

– Naruto ¿podemos ir a hablar afuera?– pregunté con una sonrisa maliciosa. Él comenzó a sudar a mares pero me siguió de todas formas.

– Sa... Sa... Sasuke ¿a-a do-donde v-vamos?– pregunto nervioso. Ignore sus balbuceos hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino, la azotea o este caso, su tumba.

 **...**

El Uchiha fue rodeado por una aura diabólica, capaz de hacer gritar como niña hasta al más valiente. Pero su amigo lo había llevado al límite de su paciencia, y vaya que era mucha, considerando el hecho de que han estado juntos toda la vida.

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del rubio al sentir el aura de su amigo, eso solo le indicaba una cosa, su vida estaba en riesgo. Debía escapar o enfrentar su destino, aunque siempre tenía que aceptar la segunda porque cuando Sasuke se enojaba, no había escapatoria. Podría jurar ante cualquiera, que cuando Sasuke se enfurecía, sus ojos se volvían tan rojos como la sangre.

– No se que hice, pero lo siento– dijo intentando salvar su pellejo.

– Te has entrometido demasiado en mis asuntos estos últimos días– siseo tronando sus dedos– U-su-ra-ton-ka-shi– cada vez que pronunciaba en una sílaba, daba un paso mas cerca al rubio. Y antes de que pudiera siquiera retroceder, su amigo había llegado hasta él.

– ¡Noooooo!– ese grito desgarrador fue escuchado por cada estudiante de esa escuela, muchos se compadecieron de él y otros deseaban saber quien era el pobre desgraciado que estaba sufriendo.

 **...**

Sasuke regresó andando con una postura despreocupada y una sonrisa de satisfacción. Detrás de él, entró Naruto todo golpeado. Hinata corrió a verificar el estado de su novio. Gire a verlo para exigirle una explicación, pero él solo se encogió de hombros y siguió como si nada hubiera pasado. Tal vez Naruto se había ganado esa paliza, nadie sabe cuánto tiempo Sasuke ha reprimido sus instintos asesinos. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, porque en el fondo estoy segura que es por todas las veces que él ha sido inoportuno, hasta yo quería darle su merecido.

Alguna veces he pensado que la vida de muchos depende de lo que los demás digan sobre ellos, ya sea bueno o malo. La mayoría pasa su vida sufriendo en silencio por culpa de los delirios de grandeza de otros, y qué mejor ejemplo de ellos que Hinata. Anteriormente ella sufría maltrato físico y psicológico, era retraída e insegura. Ahora es diferente, sigue siendo la misma de antes, con sus ropas holgadas y su misma rutina. Es más segura de si misma, no se deja de nadie y podría decir que ya no le afecta nada de lo anterior. Me alegra haber contribuido de forma indirecta con su crecimiento como persona, y luego está Sasuke. El tipo de persona que las palabras de otros le importan una mierda, sin embargo algunos tienen la creencia que meterse con él les ayudará a aumentar sus egos, pero solo quedaron como estúpidos.

Mi vida siempre ha sido como una montaña rusa que siempre van en picada, pero perdí la esperanza de que algún día comenzaría a subir. Ese momento comenzó el día que escape de casa, desde ese día, esa montaña rusa no ha hecho más que subir. Gire a verlo a él, siempre con la vista al frente aparentando poner atención a una clases que él ya se sabía. Tan lindo e inteligente, no me creo que alguien como él pueda fijarse en alguien como yo. Nadie tiene grandes expectativas sobre mi como la tienen de él, los profesores siempre están elogiando sus perfectas calificaciones, y yo soy una estudiante normal como cualquier otro. No soy tan bella como Hinata y Temari, más bien soy una chica sencilla con un cabello exótico. No tengo cuerpo de infarto, mis pechos son planos y aún tengo cara de niña. Todo eso sin mencionar que mi carácter explosivo, suele asustar a las personas. Pero siempre he sido segura de misma y ningún tonto o tonta con delirio de grandeza ha conseguido bajar mi autoestima.

Fui la última en abandonar el aula en la hora del almuerzo, y es que estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no escuche la campana sonar y ninguno de los chicos se tomó la molestia de avisarme. Camine con rapidez rumbo a la cafetería, casi todos los pasillos estaban desérticos y por eso nadie se dio cuenta cuando alguien me tapó la boca para que no gritara y me arrastro hasta el armario del conserje que está a unos pasos de la entrada a la cafetería. Mis gritos quedaban amortiguados por la manos de mi captor, arañaba su piel luchando por liberarme.

– Tranquila, soy yo– dijo quitando su mano de mi boca. Tome unas cuantas bocanadas de aire para recuperar el oxígeno, me giré dispuesta a gritarle que había otras formas más decentes para pedirle que hablaran a solas. Pero al verlo recostado en la pared de brazos cruzados, pidiéndome disculpas con la mirada, me trague mis palabras y me acerque a él.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí?– pregunte confundida. Las marcas rojas de los arañazos destacaban en su piel pálida.

– Solo quería invitarte a almorzar conmigo– dijo– en la biblioteca, yo lo hago cuando no quiero respirar el mismo aire que estos inadaptados. No te preocupes por las reglas, nunca me han descubierto.

– Entonces, vamos– conteste. Abrió la puerta para que saliera primero, tome su mano y la uní con la mía. Fijó sus ojos en nuestras manos entrelazadas. Una sonrisa adorno mi rostro cuando él comenzó a andar sin apartarse.

– Aquí no– dijo al ver que iba directo a la mesa de siempre. Me guio un poco más al fondo de la biblioteca y nos sentamos en la alfombra– me gusta tirarme a leer aquí de vez en cuando, es cómodo y nadie llega hasta aquí– Saco de su mochila un par de bentos y me entregó uno.

– ¿Los hiciste tú?– pregunté asombrada.

– No– musitó sonrojado. El mohín que se formó en sus labios me causo ternura, lo imaginé como un niño pequeño.

– Gracias por la comida– respondí con dulzura. Rompí los palillos y me dispuse a comer, no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que el delicioso aroma de la comida llegó a mis fosas nasales.

– En realidad, yo no lo hice– confesó– Creía que hoy tampoco vendrías, así que no pude prever la situación. Pero, Iruka-sensei amablemente me entregó esto de parte de tu amiga Karin, diciendo que era para nosotros dos. Tú no te diste cuenta de que la hora del almuerzo llegó, por estar pensando en el origen del universo.

– Lamento fantasear, pero me ayuda a pensar– dije ofendida. Él solo negó divertido– Aún no has contestado mi pregunta– comente recordando nuestra conversación de la noche anterior.

– Claramente te dije que debías averiguarlo por ti misma– refuto.

– ¿Qué pasa si lo que pienso esta mal? No quisiera hacerme falsas ilusiones– me lamente evitando su mirada. Terminamos nuestra comida en un incómodo silencio.

– Estuvo delicioso, agradece a tu amiga de mi parte– dijo rompiendo el silencio. Coloco su cabeza sobre mi hombro y continuó– toma el primer libro que veas y léelo en voz alta para ambos.

Me molesta que esté evadiendo el tema, pero le hice caso de todos modos. Estire el brazo lo más que pude para alcanzar un libro al azar. Tome un libro gordo y viejo, con la cubierta verde desgastada y las paginas amarillentas por los años transcurridos. Era un libro referente a las viejas creencias occidentales, lo hojee con aburrimiento hasta que encontrara un tema de interés para mi. Mi atención se sintió atraída por el tema de un capítulo en particular, la reencarnación. Comencé a leer ese capítulo en voz alta, a medida que la lectura iba avanzando, me imaginaba lo que podría haber sido tener una vida pasada y lo interesante que sería poder recordarla.

– ¿Acaso hay que ponerse un aviso de neón en la frente para que veas lo que es obvio?– reclamó interrumpiendo la lectura. Cerré el libro y lo puse a un lado.

– Es solo que...– me detuve al no saber cómo continuar. Abrí y cerré la boca unas cuantas veces pero no pude articular ninguna palabras. Las lágrimas comenzaron a arder en mis ojos, pero me rehúse a dejarlas salir.

– Eres un caso– susurro al oído. Colocó una mano en mi mejilla y giro mi rostro. Quedamos cara a cara, el negro y el jade se fundían al juntarse por nuestras intensas miradas. Me dio un suave beso en los labios, transmitiendo todo lo que no podía decir con palabras. Me embargo la felicidad, al fin mis esfuerzos habían dado frutos.

– Te quiero– susurré contra sus labios.

– Sakura... Gracias– respondió. Me dio un corto beso en los labios y luego se desvío hacia mi mejilla, haciéndose un camino de besos hasta el inicio del cuello de mi camisa escolar. Unos gemidos involuntarios salían de mi garganta.

– Sasuke-kun ¿tú crees en la reencarnación?– pregunté recordando lo que acababa de leer.

– Lo que yo crea o no, es irrelevante– respondió sin dejar de repartir besos desde la barbilla hasta el cuello.

– ¿Entonces piensas que puede ser posible?– cuestione de nuevo, antes de caer en el hechizo de sus besos y perder por completo la concentración.

– Me gusta pensar que si de verdad así fuera, entonces en mi vida anterior fui un ninja. Me gustan las historias sobre los ninjas– dijo pensativo– tal vez fui uno bueno o uno malo, no lo se– entonces me beso, un beso más intenso que el anterior.

– Apuesto que hubieras sido el mejor– admití. Él sonrió de lado y dijo.

– Tu siempre viendo lo bueno de mí, no soy tan buena persona como piensas, Sakura.

– Te equivocas– susurré sentándome en sus piernas, dejando las mías a cada lado de su cuerpo– eres mejor de lo que piensas. Siempre has puesto tus manos al fuego por mi, a pesar de que me consideras una molestia.

– Sigues siendo molesta– añadió con diversión. Pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje a mí de nuevo, para otra delirante ronda de besos. Nuestras lenguas se juntaban en una sensual danza sin fin. Él rodeó mi cintura y yo por instinto me pegue más a su cuerpo– Sakura, no te muevas– pidió con voz ronca– o harás que pierda el poco de autocontrol que me queda.

Solté una risita nerviosa y me deje de moverme. Me fije en sus ojos, aquellos pozos negros tan profundos que me hundían en ellos poco a poco. Quiero ver que hay debajo de esas gafas, antes era simple curiosidad, ahora es una necesidad creciente en mi interior. Lleve mis manos y toque con suavidad la montura negra de sus gafas, pidiendo permiso para continuar.

– Deseas ver lo que hay detrás ¿no es así?– interrogo– ¿Es tan importante para ti?– él y su manía de agarrarme con la guardia baja, casi siempre sabe lo que pasa en mi cabeza, pero yo nunca de lo que pasa por la suya.

– Si no quieres, no hay problema– añadí fingiendo desinterés.

– Mientes, ansias que te de permiso para quitarme las gafas ¿acaso lo que ves no es suficiente?– sonó molesto, pero acaricie su rostro para tranquilizarlo.

– Es cierto que ansío ver lo que hay debajo– acepte. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente– sin embargo, yo me enamore de ti, aún sin saber que hay detrás de esas gafas. Para mi serás atractivo, con o sin ellas.

– Quítamelas– ordenó con suavidad– quiero que seas la primera persona que vea mi verdadero rostro porque yo quise que así fuera, no por accidente o porque me conocen de toda una vida.

Verifique que no hubiera curiosos escondidos en las mesas o detrás de los libreros, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke. Con las manos temblorosas por mi propia ansiedad, le quite las gafas y las puse en el suelo, justo a un lado del libro que llevaba en mis manos hace un rato. Quise tomarme mi tiempo antes de levantar la mirada, pero él me tomó por el mentón y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Jamás en mis 17 años de vida había visto nada tan perfecto, su rostro es más hermoso de lo que imagine. Sus facciones resultan ser masculinas y al mismo tiempo delicadas, dándole ese toque de elegancia que lo caracteriza. Nariz respingada, cejas finas y delgados labios, y sus atrayentes ojos parecen ser más profundos sin ese cristal de aumento de por medio. Su cabello rebelde le dan ese aire a chico malo, por el que cualquier mujer se volvería loca. Ahora entiendo su empeño por mantenerse oculto detrás de sus enormes gafas, no quería tener que enfrentarse a lo mismo que su hermano. No le agrada la idea de tener un ejército de descerebradas siguiéndole todo el día para pedirle que saliera con ellas o tener un puto club de fans como el que tenía Itachi.

– Eres realmente hermoso– susurre turbada por tanta belleza. Una sonrisa arrogante salió de sus labios, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

– Salgamos de aquí– sugirió– Sawako-san podría venir en cualquier momento a vigilarte. Además, si sigues mirándome de esa forma, no responderé por mis acciones– ¿y como no quiere que lo mire así? Es absolutamente precioso y quiero disfrutar de la vista. No quiero irme y él tampoco quiere hacerlo. Bese cada una de sus facciones queriendo grabarlo en mi memoria. Su frente, sus párpados, su nariz, ambas mejillas y finalmente su boca. Mordió mi labio inferior y su lengua invadió mi cavidad bucal. El tiempo parecía ir más lento cada vez que nos concentrábamos en la boca del otro. Nos separamos por falta de aire, un hilillo de baba colgaba del labio inferior de cada uno.

– ¿Que somos?– pregunte. Él arqueó una ceja incrédulo, pero igual se preparó para contestar.

– ¿Qué quieres tú que seamos?– debatió– ¿acaso quieres que sea tu Valentín, Sa-ku-ra?– susurro contra mis labios. Abrí los ojos como platos y lo empuje de los hombros para ver su sonrisa burlona.

– ¿Acaso tú...?– puso un dedo en mis labios para silenciarme.

– Me gustaron, aún no entiendo cómo supiste de mi aberración por las cosas dulces.

– Yo creí que... Yo creí que los había perdido– dije incrédula.

– Se cayeron de tu falda, técnicamente perdiste los chocolates– reflexiono.

– No debiste haberlos abierto– reproche estúpidamente.

– ¿Por qué no? Eran míos, en la dedicatoria se leía Uchiha Sasuke– apretó el agarre de mi cintura, volviendo a recortar la distancia que había puesto– espero que vuelvas a hacer otros, y entonces entregarlos en persona ¿vale?

– Vale– acepté juntando nuestras frentes– quiero que seas mi novio ¿lo aceptas?

– Si no lo aceptara, no te habría besado y no te habría preguntado lo que tú querías– comentó seductoramente sobre mis labios.

– Entonces, soy tu novia– declare, para luego sellar el pacto con un beso.

Mi corazón estaba satisfecho. Sentía tranquilidad, reciprocidad, paz. Todo parecía tan irreal, que si no fuera por el firme agarre que él mantiene en mi cintura, pensaría que aún estoy en mi habitación delirando por la fiebre. Pero mi corazón también se siente intranquilo, porque ahora todo está como debería ser, pero ¿qué pasará después? Llegará el momento en que Sasuke se entere de la verdad de mi pasado, y no dejo de preguntarme sobre cuál sería su reacción. Me aferrare a las palabras de Karin y esperaré que él lo tome mejor de lo que yo misma lo tomaría. Después de todo, hacerle caso siempre me ha resultado bien. Solo me queda disfrutar de este amor que florece cada día más en mi interior y esperar que en el futuro todo sea simple felicidad.

* * *

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? El momento esperado por todos ha llegado al fin, estoy segura que más de una pensó que este capítulo estaría lleno de zukunlecia por el titulo, pero ya vieron que no fue así. Se revelaron algunas cosas más sobre el pasado de Sakura. Y Sasuke al fin salió de su coraza.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, por allí leí que un rewiers hace a un escritor feliz. No hay nada más cierto que eso.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	9. Capítulo 8: Cuestión de Tiempo

Hola, mis queridas lectoras ¿cómo están? Lamento la tardanza pero se presentó una complicación. Resulta que mi teléfono se dañó y la reparación está muy costosa, así que me tomo todo un mes reunir el dinero para repararlo. Y no podía escribir siquiera, porque tampoco tengo computadora, ella murió hace como una año ya. Espero que me disculpen y que disfruten de este capítulo que tanto me hizo sufrir para escribirlo. Por cierto ¿alguna de ustedes sabe que hacer cuando FanFiction no te deja subir documentos? No me deja subir documentos desde ayer y para poder actualizar tuve que sobrescribir sobre un documento que tenia allí :(. Seria bienvenida su ayuda. Espero que tanta espera de su parte halla válido la pena.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Cuestión de Tiempo.**

El frío del otoño se hace más inclemente a medida que se hace más próxima la llegada del invierno. Es Sábado, son alrededor de las 11:30 am. Naruto y yo hemos estado jugando videojuegos desde muy temprano. Pensé que cuando lo dijo en clases hace unos días, era para que Sakura no hiciera preguntas sobre lo que escucho. Pero, esta mañana mientras desayunaba alguien tocó a mi puerta un par de veces. Creí que era mi padre porque había olvidado algo, tal vez sus llaves. Pero no, era él. Extraño a mi parecer, pues los fines de semana Naruto suele dormir hasta mediodía.

– ¡Estoy aburrido!– se quejo Naruto acostándose de golpe en el suelo.

– Tu fuiste quien sugirió hacer esto hoy– recordé apagando la consola de videojuegos.

– ¡Estoy acostumbrado a pasar los sábados con mi Hinata!– exclamó berrinchudo. Rodé los ojos fastidiado por su actitud infantil.

– Tienes que darle su espacio– comente indiferente– ella también necesita pasar tiempo con sus amigas.

– ¿Y tú qué puedes saber sobre eso?– señaló– eres un bastardo insensible. No entiendo como Sakura-chan es tu novia, apuesto a que ni siquiera la has invitado a una primera cita– Él tiene razón, Sakura y yo no hemos tenido nuestra primera cita. No he sabido cómo invitarla a una, y primero muerto antes de pedirle un consejo a él.

– Hmp, no es asunto tuyo– gruñí por lo bajo, si hay algo que detesto en este mundo, es tener que darle la razón al torpe de Naruto. El sonido proveniente de mi teléfono, interfirió en la conversación– es mi hermano– dije. Itachi llama cada sábado sin falta, excepto por supuesto, por las veces que viene de visita a pueblo hasta el domingo por la tarde.

– _¡Sasuke!_ – se escucharon las voces alegres de Itachi e Izumi.

– Niisan, Izumi-san ¿como les va?– salude.

– _Bien, gracias por preguntar_ – respondieron al unísono– _Iremos al pueblo mañana ¿quieres pasarla con nosotros?_ – ofreció Izumi amablemente.

– Creo que haría mal tercio con ustedes– conteste evadiendo la invitación.

– _No importa, Itachi-kun quiere presentarme a ti y a tu padre como su novia oficial_ – contó emocionada.

– Entonces, para mí será un placer hacerles compañía– acepte, ganándome un chillido de alegría por parte de Izumi.

– _Nos vemos en casa, alrededor de las diez de la mañana_ – intervino Itachi– _¿Alguna novedad?_ – preguntó.

– Veras... Yo– vacilé. No es malo decirle a Itachi que Sakura es mi novia, lo malo será como tomara la noticia.

– _¿Tú qué?_ – preguntó burlón. Naruto tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar una carcajada

– Salgo con Sakura– solté, entonces Naruto comenzó a revolcarse de la risa. Itachi e Izumi se quedaron en silencio, solo podía escuchar sus respiraciones del otro lado de la línea y la chillona risa de Naruto.

– _Izumi-chan, Sasuke-chan se convirtió en hombre y no estuve allí para presenciarlo. No le di un consejo de como conquistarla, ni siquiera pude regañarlo por ser un maldito con ella antes_ – gimoteo falsamente. La frente se me sombrío de negro con solo imaginar lo estúpido que se ha de ver armando berrinches.

– _Tranquilo, Itachi-kun_ – masculló Izumi siguiéndole la corriente– _era cuestión de tiempo para que Sasuke se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, no necesito de tu ayuda._

– Puedes dejar la estupidez, niisan– exigí tajante. Él, e incluso Naruto, se quedaron en completo silencio. No pude evitar sonreír victorioso.

– _Llama a Sakura-san y pídele que nos acompañe_ – propuso Izumi.

– _Si hazlo, extraño ver sus bonitos ojos jades_ – agregó Itachi con voz de niño. Apreté la mandíbula, hasta el punto que pude escuchar el crujir de mis propios dientes. Apreté el teléfono tan fuerte que creí que quedaría hecho pedazos entre mi mano. Naruto palideció al ver que mi expresión se oscureció y se precipitó hasta la habitación del piano, dispuesto a salvar su pellejo en caso que quiera pagarla con él. Él sabe que allí está a salvo de mi, nunca me comportaría como un salvaje en ese lugar. Allí está el altar de mamá y hacerlo sería como faltarle al respeto a ella.

– _Asustaste a tu mejor amigo_ – adivino Itachi con diversión, seguramente escucho el portazo que dio Naruto– _apuesto que huyó con el rabo entre las patas._

– Aún sufre traumas por la paliza que le di hace unos días– comente indiferente.

– _En fin, cuéntame como la hermosa Sakura-chan consiguió conquistar tu corazón de piedra._

– ¿Puedes pararle con eso?– demande.

– _Olvida esos celos enfermizos, deberías estar orgulloso de tener una novia tan hermosa_ – inquirió con burla.

– No estoy con ella solo porque es hermosa– admití malhumorado– ¿Y qué si estoy celoso? Sakura ahora es MI novia.

– _Eres tan posesivo como todos los Uchiha_ – admiro con vehemencia– _estoy orgulloso de ti, estúpido hermano menor._

– Jodete– corte bruscamente– nos vemos mañana. Llamaré a Sakura y la invitare, pero con la condición de que la dejes en paz mañana ¿estamos?.

– _Claro que si, Sasuke-chan_ – respondió alegre.

– Y ya deja de llamarme así– reclame furioso, para luego cortar la llamada antes de escuchar sus argumentos estúpidos.

– Uff, creí que harías erupción– comento Naruto asomado por la puerta.

– Sal de allí– ordene– estas aburrido ¿no es así?– asintió, mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado– vámonos, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí.

– ¡Vamos a comer ramen!– exclamó levantando un puño al aire en señal de victoria.

– Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar aquí escuchando tus interminables quejas– dije tomando mi chaqueta del perchero. Él me siguió mientras refunfuñaba todo el camino, desde la casa hasta el puesto de ramen.

– Creí que llamarías a Sakura-chan– comento cuando entrábamos al puesto– ¡Viejo, lo de siempre!– grito alegre sentándose en la barra.

– La llamaré más tarde– respondí sentándome en el puesto a su derecha.

 **...**

La fundación es un lugar que brinda a las personas lecciones de vida a diario, las personas que están aquí por diversos tipos de discapacidades son aún más felices que nosotros. Ellos no se preocupan por cualquier banalidad, por eso me gusta venir a este lugar, porque me hace pensar que mi vida anterior no era nada comparada con la de esas personas.

El chófer de Hinata nos dejo todas en frente y luego fue a dar unas vueltas antes de venir por nosotras de nuevo. Es la primera visita de Temari, así que ella solo se dedica a inspeccionar el lugar mientras hablaba con la curiosa Hanabi. Mi atención se centró en un niño de al menos 11 años, apartado de todos leyendo un libro sentado en un viejo columpio colgado de la rama más gruesa de un gran árbol.

– ¿Quien es ese niño?– pregunte a Hinata señalando hacia donde él estaba.

– Él es Hikaru-kun, viene aquí desde hace meses. Nació con una deformación podálica y eso no le permitía caminar del todo bien, ese tipo de deformaciones se corrigen con métodos ortopédicos sencillos, pero en caso de él era diferente y requirió de una intervención quirúrgica– explico– Asiste aquí a rehabilitación, a mejorado bastante, ya no depende de sus muletas y según el fisioterapeuta dejara la rehabilitación muy pronto– me dio mucho gusto escuchar eso ultimo– no le gusta socializar con nadie, excepto por Naruto-kun. Y debo admitir que al principio no se toleraban, pero Naruto-kun siempre consigue meterse en el corazón de las personas.

– Naruto tiene un gran corazón– dije riendo. Hinata asintió orgullosa de él– Intentaré acercarme a él, también seré su amiga.

– Buena suerte– comento Hinata.

– ¿Viene solo?– interrogue.

– Su padre lo trae, pero no se queda con él y su madre lo acompaña de vez en cuando. Sus padres están divorciados, la madre de Hikaru-kun piensa que su ex no sabe lo que es realmente importante en la vida– relato– entiendo a lo que ella se refiere. He visto como él solo se dedica a compensar a su hijo con cosas materiales y no le da amor, que es lo que de verdad importa y lo que él necesita.

– Iré con él, nos vemos en un rato– avisé alejándome de ellas. Escuche a Temari preguntar hacia donde yo iba.

– Hola– salude dulcemente. El niño levantó la mirada del libro y frunció ligeramente el ceño al verme– mi nombre es Haruno Sakura ¿cual es el tuyo?

– Soy Tsuki Hikaru– respondió con duda. Sus ojos marrones no dejaban de analizarme cautelosos.

– Es un placer conocerte, Hikaru-kun– sonreí delicadamente, sus mejillas se tornarán rojizas– soy amiga de Naruto– sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar su nombre.

– ¿Naruto-niichan vino contigo? Él siempre viene juega conmigo, algunas veces trae a Hinata-neechan para que nos haga compañía. Ella fue quien me dio este libro– contó con alegría.

– No, él no está aquí– sus ojos bajaron con tristeza– pero me gustaría jugar contigo ¿quieres?.

– ¿Sabes jugar videojuegos?– pregunto guardando el libro y sacando un videojuego portátil de su mochila.

– La verdad, no– dije apenada– pero puedo aprender– me apresure a agregar para que no perdiera el interés.

– Hagamos otra cosa– respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

– Te parece balancearte en el columpio, es divertido– ofrecí colocándome detrás para empujarlo. Él asintió y afirmó su agarre de las cuerdas del columpio.

– ¿Siempre vienes solo?– pregunte para romper el hielo.

– Casi siempre, a veces mi madre viene conmigo– hablo con tristeza en su voz– mi padre no le gusta venir a este lugar, dice que es deprimente.

– Tu papá es un tonto, este lugar está lleno de personas dignas de admiración, como tú– dije dedicándole un leve sonrisa.

– Mi mamá también piensa lo mismo, por eso ya no se soportan– confesó en voz baja, mirando sus pies mientras los balanceaba lentamente– creo que mi papá no me quiere.

– Yo no pienso eso, creo que tu padre te ama, solo que no sabe cómo demostrarlo– respondí dándole ánimos– te diré un secreto, mi padre si me odia, siempre me hacia la vida imposible.

– Pareces feliz– comentó no creyendo lo que acabo de confiarle.

– Lo soy– asegure– ¿sabes por qué?– negó ligeramente con un movimiento de cabeza– porque tengo muchas personas maravillosas alrededor que me han ayudado a salir adelante. Mis amigos, las personas que son como la familia que nunca tuve y mi novio.

– Quisiera tener muchos amigos– dijo ilusionado con la idea– e ir al zoológico y ver los animales.

– Los tendrás, yo seré una de tus amigas– conteste– Y estoy segura que tu padre algún día entenderá que debe apoyarte. Te sugiero que invites a tus padres a ir contigo al zoológico y les hables de cómo te sientes.

– No lo harán– respondió alicaído.

– Entonces, consigue que lo hagan– manifesté.

– Gracias, Sakura-neechan– expresó agradecido– ¿vendrás a verme la siguiente semana?– preguntó al ver que mi hora de partir había llegado.

– Claro que si, te lo prometo– le tendí el meñique, él enlazó su meñique con el mío, para así sellar la promesa.

– ¿Traerás a tus amigos y a tu novio?– pregunto entusiasmado.

– Si, los invitaré a todos– asegure– me recuerdas un poco a mi novio, él también usa gafas enormes.

– Entonces también se burlan de él por... Bueno...– sonreí para mis adentros. Definitivamente, este niño me ha robado el corazón.

– Si, Sasuke-kun también es molestado por sus gafas y a él no le interesa. Es demasiado listo como para preocuparse por algo tan tonto– confesé– No le prestes atención a lo que esos niños te digan, tú eres mejor que ellos. Tenlo siempre presente– dije dispuesta a irme, pues Hinata y Temari me llamaban a lo lejos.

– Eres como un ángel– confesó maravillado. Estoy demasiado lejos de esa perfección, pero quién soy yo para romper las ilusiones de un niño– gracias por todo.

– Me alegra haber sido de ayuda para tus miedos– me acerque y le di un beso en la frente– eres un niño fuerte, podrás enfrentar a tus padres y a tus compañeros de clases, tengo fe de ello.

– Hasta luego, Neechan– se despidió agitando su mano al aire.

– Si, nos vemos– respondí corriendo hasta las chicas.

– Veo que le agradas– comentó Hinata satisfecha.

– Solo tenía miedo, eso era todo– respondí mirando hacia donde él todavía se despedía con la mano– Quiere tener muchos amigos y le prometí que le ayudaría con eso.

– Vendremos todos a visitarlo la próxima vez– propuso Hinata emocionada.

– Suerte convenciendo al amargado de tu novio, Sakura– acotó Temari burlona.

– Lo hará si se lo pido, Temari– rete con una sonrisa zorruna– apuesto que el tuyo si va a negarse, después de todo no podría desaprovechar poder dormir todo un día completo– nos lanzamos miradas desafiantes, poniendo a Hinata nerviosa. Casi un minuto después, comenzamos a reír a carcajadas y Hinata suspiró aliviada.

– Deberías acostumbrarte a nuestras luchas de miradas– comento Temari con aburrimiento.

– A veces creo que se lanzarán una contra la otra y se comenzarán a jalar del cabello– confesó apenada.

– ¿Acaso tenemos cara de ser ese tipo de chicas? A mi me encanta estampar mi puño en medio del rostro de quien sea– dijo Temari ofendida.

– Temari-san, lo siento. Solo... Es una manera de referirme a que se golpearan mutuamente– alegó Hinata.

– Nosotras entendernos– intervine pasando un brazo por sus hombros– en serio que si, pero a Temari no le gusta que cuestionen su posición de mujer fuerte y ruda.

– Y no olvides hermosa e inteligente– agregó con una sonrisa altiva. Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré con pesadez antes de continuar.

– ¿Donde quedo la modestia?– debatí incrédula– Ah cierto, nunca la has tenido– la pequeña de las hermanas Hyuga rió, las tres dirigimos nuestras miradas a ella. Hanabi sonreía mientras escuchaba nuestra tonta discusión.

– Hinata, Temari y yo queremos que entiendas muchas cosas, una de ellas es que nosotras no somos como todas las de por aquí. Eso te incluye a ti, por supuesto.

– ¿Podemos irnos ahora?– interrumpió molesto el chófer de Hinata. Dejamos a Hanabi en su casa, pues ella solo puede salir cuando su padre está en algún viaje de negocios y esta tarde llega de uno que tardó más de una semana.

– ¿Y bien?– pregunté dudosa– ¿a dónde iremos?

– No lo se, tú fuiste la de la idea. Improvisa– respondió Temari con sarcasmo.

– Hinata lo necesita, ella quería contarnos algo importante– comente– ella conoce este pueblo mucho mejor que nosotras, apuesto que sabrá de algún lugar.

– Yo tengo todo planeado– declaró ella con una sonrisa tímida.

Llegamos a un parque a las afueras del pueblo. El césped está cubierto por una alfombra de distintos tonos de naranja, debido a las hojas que caen de los árboles. Ahora entiendo el porqué de que Konoha se nombra como lo hace, está rodeado de bosques y literalmente está escondido entre las hojas. Nos adentramos en el bosque en busca del lugar correcto para sentarnos y disfrutar de la comida que Hinata trajo para nosotras, ella le pidió a su chófer que viniera a buscarnos antes del ocaso. Nos sentamos en unos troncos caídos ordenados círculo, donde los rayos del sol no alcanzaban a tocarnos. Probablemente fue hecho por personas con las mismas ideas de nosotras, es un buen lugar para venir con amigos, encender una fogata y hablar sobre la vida, y tal vez acampar hasta del día siguiente.

Note el debate interno que estaba teniendo Hinata en estos momentos, Temari y yo intercambiamos miradas confundidas, sin embargo decidimos dejar que ella estuviera lista para hablar.

– He visto a Gaara distraído últimamente ¿van las cosas bien con Matsuri?– pregunte preocupada por la relación de mi mejor amigo. Él vive aquí para apoyarme y por eso está descuidando a su novia.

– Han estado discutiendo mucho estos días– suspiro Temari– ella no está molesta porque él esté aquí, ella entiende que es bueno por... Tú sabes– asentí comprendiendo– pero eso no significa que la distancia le agrade, además que él casi siempre olvida llamarla por lo menos una vez al día. Al principio la llamaba todos los días sin falta, incluso llegaba a hacerlo tres veces al día, pero ahora se entretiene con los amigos que ha hecho aquí y olvida llamarla. Matsuri cree que ya no la quiere, que tal vez se encontró a otra chica que le gusto más que ella. Así que ayer después de clases, tomó un tren a casa para arreglar las cosas con ella y regresa mañana por la noche.

– Vaya, lo siento– susurré con tristeza– tendré que llamarlos y ofrecerles una disculpa.

– Gaara tenía razón– la mire confundida– él me pidió que no te contará nada, porque sabía que estarías triste y te echarías la culpa.

– De todas formas, me iba a enterar– me encogí de hombros.

– En cierta forma, si. Nos conoces demasiado bien, igual que nosotros a ti– afirmó– sin embargo, has estado tan feliz estos días que no te enteras de nada– mis mejillas se encendieron cuando pronunció esas palabras, ella me dedicó una sonrisa.

– Y-yo...– comenzó Hinata en un susurro, interrumpiendo la conversación. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, y entonces comenzó a hablar– Na-Naruto-kun y yo tuvimos relaciones sexuales... F-fue bastante incómodo al principio... p-pero él fue paciente conmigo y al final fue bueno... Placentero y...

– Para el rollo– interrumpí asustando a Hinata– espera, vas muy rápido– pasé un par de dedos por el puente de mi nariz, mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para dirigirme a ella. Temari por su parte, solo estaba cruzada de brazos, esperando que yo hablara– Naruto y tú tuvieron sexo ¿cierto?– ella asintió avergonzada, sin dejar de cubrirse el rostro.

– Tal vez si no balbucearas tanto, podríamos entender– acotó Temari.

– Naruto-kun y yo decidimos que ya era tiempo, entonces paso– continuo– no pensamos en nada, solo en disfrutar del momento. No usamos protección y él... Acabo adentro– finalizó.

– ¿Hubo consecuencias?– pregunté– me refiero a falsas alarmas de embarazos y esas cosas.

– Por fortuna no, después de pensar con claridad sobre lo que había sucedido, nos preocupamos por nuestra inconsciencia y buscamos un anticonceptivo de emergencia– contó– por un instante creí que estaba embarazada, la forma en la que hablo fue como si eso hubiera sido algo malo.

– Ya que estamos hablando de sexo– inquirió Temari con una sonrisa maliciosa– yo también he mantenido relaciones con Shikamaru.

– ¡¿Eh?!– exclamé sorprendida– pe-pero, ustedes tienen poco tiempo de novios.

– Él y yo nos conocemos de toda una vida– alegó Temari– solo faltas tú– agregó burlona.

– Oye, no se compara. Hinata y Naruto han salido desde hace meses y se han conocido desde el preescolar. Y ustedes dos también se conocen desde siempre. Sasuke-kun y yo acabamos de comenzar nuestra relación, apenas nos estamos conociendo mejor el uno al otro. Yo creo que mejor es esperar un poco antes de... Eso.

– Sakura-chan, tienes razón. No hay que llevar las cosas tan rápido– rebatió Hinata.

– Ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita– admití casi en un susurro.

– ¡¿Qué?!– chillaron al unísono. Me sobresalte, gire a verlas asombrada. Ambas se acercaron hacia mi con cara de psicópatas.

– ¿Nada de nada?– interrogó Temari incrédula. Negué con un movimiento de cabeza.

– Yo siempre supe que Uchiha-san era un poco complicado para sacar a flote sus sentimientos, pero creí que había cambiado un poco cuando me enteré de su noviazgo– comentó Hinata decepcionada– tal vez me equivoque y no ha cambiado en nada.

– ¡Oigan!– grite cabreada llamando la atención de ambas, se habían puesto a criticar a Sasuke en mi presencia– no me importa si a él le cuesta demostrar sus sentimientos, yo me enamore de él aún sabiéndolo. Y Sasuke-kun me demuestra que también me quiere, a su manera, pero lo hace. Tal vez no es cursi como Naruto, y si, tal vez se negaba a aceptar sus sentimientos por mí. Pero eso quedó en el pasado y yo seré paciente con él, como lo he sido desde que nos conocimos.

– Honestamente, yo ya lo habría mandado al demonio– comentó Temari atónita– admiro lo paciente que eres, Sakura.

– No creo que eso sea un halago– conteste dudosa. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo tome extrañada, tal vez sea Karin para recordarme que debo volver a casa temprano. Sonreí al leer el nombre de Sasuke en la pantalla y no dude en contestar– Sasuke-kun ¿qué tal tu día?– pregunté contenta por recibir una llamada de su parte.

– _Oye, Sakura..._ – su voz era vacilante– _mañana viene mi hermano y su novia a visitarnos, me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarnos. Se que no es la cita que debes esperar de mi, pero quisiera que aceptarás ir. Te prometo que la semana que viene soy todo tuyo, iremos a donde tu quieras ir ¿aceptas?_ – pregunto dudoso. Mi corazón se llenó de regocijo porque él me considera para algo tan importante como pasar un día con una de las personas mas importantes para él y que considere mis sentimientos.

– Claro que acepto ir contigo, Sasuke-kun– respondí con entusiasmo– no le des importancia a la cita, se dará cuando se tenga que dar. No importa si estamos solos o acompañados, lo único que me importa es estar contigo.

– _Eres una molestia ¿sabias?_ – contestó divertido.

– Si, lo se. Pero, soy tú molestia– afirme con ímpetu.

– _Si, mi molestia_ – reafirmó con suavidad.

– En fin ¿donde nos veremos?– pregunté.

– _Nos veremos en mi casa_ – respondió– _Ellos llegarán alrededor de las diez de la mañana, estaba pensando en si podrías llegar a las ocho. Hay una cosa que quiero mostrarte._

– Allí estaré– conteste con alegría– hasta mañana.

– _Hasta mañana_ – contestó. Guarde mi celular de vuelta a mi bolsillo y mire a las chicas, las dos estaban concentradas en las pantallas de sus celulares escribiendo mensajes, en algún momento se les escapaba una pequeña sonrisa. Por más que quisiera pedirles que dejaran de hacerlo, no podía, pues la primera en contestar su teléfono fui yo.

En lugar de quedarme allí, mirando el cielo nublado. Aproveche que ellas estaban distraídas y decidí adentrarme más en el bosque para explorarlo. Puse atención en el camino para no perderme y arruinar el estupendo día que hemos tenido hasta ahora. Unos 15 minutos de caminata más tarde, el bosque estaba separado por una enorme cerca. Tuve el dilema interno sobre si irme de allí o ir a investigar. Pero como siempre la curiosidad le gana a la razón, me acerque más al enrejado. Mis ojos se fijaron en un cartel hecho por un trozo mal cortado de madera, donde se lee _"Bosque de la muerte. Prohibido el paso"_ escrito con pintura negra por alguien con una letra muy tosca. El chillar de los cuervos alertó mis sentidos y antes de darme cuenta, ya iba corriendo de regreso hacia donde estaban las chicas. A medida que me iba acercando mas a mi destino, podía escuchar sus voces preocupadas gritando mi nombre una y otra vez.

– ¡Aquí estoy!– grite llegando hacia ellas. Hinata suspiró aliviada al verme y Temari se me acercó con la intención de golpearme, pero Hinata se lo impidió.

– ¿Donde estabas?– exigió Hinata.

– Ustedes estaban tan concentradas hablando por mensaje de texto y que no quise interrumpirlas– conté con dificultad, aún no había tenido la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento luego de la carrera hasta aquí– no quise llamar a Sasuke-kun de nuevo, porque tal vez sería molesto para él. Así que quise conocer más a fondo el bosque, pero llegue a una parte que está cerrado por una reja y no se permite el paso.

– ¿Cruzaste la reja del bosque de la muerte?– interrogó Hinata alterada.

– Por supuesto que no, hay que ser muy tonto para no entender que entrar a ese lugar sería como cometer suicidio– respondí ofendida– ¿Qué pasó en ese bosque? ¿Por qué todos ustedes temen mencionar ese bosque? Parece que sí lo mencionan, llegara alguien y les cortara la garganta por romper el voto de silencio. Quiero saber que paso allí ¿por qué esta cerrado?.

– No te gustaría saber lo que ocurrió allí– espetó Hinata– pero puedo decirte que en ese lugar no ha pasado nada bueno y que la policía puso esa reja por una razón. Cualquiera que se atreva a cruzarla, tendrá serios problemas con ley.

– Tiene que ver con las fiestas ritual, donde los chicos de último de secundaria deben asistir para poder ser aceptados por los de preparatoria– intervino Temari seria. Fruncí el ceño molesta, pero preferí no hacer preguntas. Estoy harta de las preguntas sin respuestas.

– ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre eso? ¿Quien te lo contó?– pregunto Hinata a la defensiva, dejándome más confundida que antes.

– No mucho, solo lo que he escuchado gracias a las chicas de mi clase– dijo Temari restándole importancia con una mano. Por segunda vez hoy, vi a Hinata suspirar aliviada.

Estoy segura de dos cosas en estos momentos y es que Hinata no mencionara nada más sobre el tema y también que indagar mucho allí no me traería nada bueno. El resto de la hora, estuve más callada de lo normal, sólo intervenía cuando era estrictamente necesario. Cuando llegue a casa, Karin estaba doblando la ropa limpia mientras cantaba alguna canción que sonaba en la radio. Decidí ayudarla y así aproveche para contarle sobre lo que fue mi día. Ella me dijo que olvidara lo que pasó en el bosque, que tal vez a las personas del pueblo le incomoda hablar sobre lo que allí sucedió. En lugar de seguirme haciendo preguntas, le pedí que me ayudara con lo que me pondría para mi cita no cita con Sasuke de mañana.

A las 8 en punto, ya estaba frente a su casa, golpeé la puerta tres veces. Un hombre que solo he visto un par de veces, se postró en frente de mi. Dueño de una postura firme y una mirada fría. El padre de Sasuke me escaneo de pies a cabeza y luego se dirigió hacia mi.

– ¿Cual es tu nombre?– cuestiono fríamente, a pesar de que él ya debe conocer mi nombre, esperaba una respuesta rápida. Su mirada penetrante me hizo sentirme en una sala de interrogación, donde soy obligada a confesar un crimen que no cometí. Ahora entiendo de quien heredó Sasuke su forma de ser. Tan calculador, frío, pero sobre todo orgulloso y arrogante.

– Ha-Haruno Sakura, Uchiha-sama– respondí desviando la mirada tímidamente.

– ¿Cuales son tus intenciones con mi hijo?– exigió con dureza. Me vi tentada a darme la vuelta, irme de allí y no volver. Pero luego pensé en Sasuke y en todo lo que tuve que hacer para llegar a donde estamos ahora, no voy a darme por vencida solo por la extraña forma de su padre de demostrar preocupación por un hijo como Sasuke. Tal vez para él yo sea una mala influencia para su hijo, o una pequeña perra que manipuló sus sentimientos– Antes de ti, nunca recibí una llamada de la escuela para informarme que Sasuke se había metido en una pelea. Por parte de Itachi era algo normal, pero de Sasuke no– quise llorar por culpa de la rudeza de sus palabras, pero en lugar de eso, me mantuve con la cabeza gacha– he escuchado mucho hablar de ti, y por lo que he escuchado eres un imán de problemas. Pero siendo honesto, cualquier chico de tu edad lo es– me atreví a levantar la mirada, su expresión hacia mi ya no era tan fría– soy duro contigo porque no quiero que juegues con sus sentimientos, solo estoy preocupado por mi hijo.

– Entiendo su preocupación– conteste con sinceridad– pero créame cuando le digo que lo último que yo deseo es jugar con sus sentimientos, es todo lo contrario. Deseo cuidarlos, usted no se imagina lo mucho que yo quiero a Sasuke-kun. Soy consciente que en un principio mi presencia se tornó problemática para él y lo lamento mucho, solo no quería que siguieran siendo injustos con él. Lo único que anhelaba hacer era protegerlo, pero siempre era Sasuke quien terminaba protegiéndome a mi– finalice con una sonrisa. Fugaku asintió complacido y sonrió levemente hacia mi.

– Me recuerdas un poco a mi difunta esposa– dijo con melancolía– estoy dejando a mi hijo en buenas manos, espero no arrepentirme de mi decisión.

– Le aseguro que no va a arrepentirse de su decisión– contesté alegremente.

– Sakura– dijo Sasuke asomándose detrás de su padre. Dibuje una enorme sonrisa al verlo, él me devolvió una ligera curvatura de labios. Fugaku se hizo a un lado, permitiéndome el paso a su hogar. Sasuke ajeno a lo que acababa de pasar entre su padre y yo, me ofreció su mano, la cual no dude ni por un segundo en tomar. Todo bajo la atenta mirada del adulto– vamos, tengo algo que mostrarte. Con su permiso, padre– hizo una leve reverencia a su padre y yo también hice lo mismo. Él respondió con un lento asentimiento de cabeza y salió de su casa. En el tiempo que estuve frente a ese señor, no me di cuenta de que portaba el uniforme de la policía de Konoha.

– Lamento las cosas que mi padre te haya dicho– musitó apretando mi mano.

– Solo está preocupado por ti– agregue en un susurro. Me puse de puntillas sobre mis pies y deje un pequeño beso en la mejilla como saludo.

– Bueno, no todo los días traigo una chica a casa– reflexiono.

– ¿Hubo otras? – pregunte sin poder ocultar mis celos.

– Eres la primera chica que he traído– comento– Itachi tampoco ha traído chicas a esta casa, nunca las considero tan importantes como para que papá las conociera, pero con Izumi-san fue diferente. Ella es muy importante para él y ha conseguido ganarse el cariño de mi padre.

– Espero poder conseguir lo mismo– dije esperanzada. Él me dedicó media sonrisa y añadió.

– Creo que no tendrás problemas para hacerlo– me guio hasta la habitación donde está el piano. Se sentó en el banco frente a este y acarició con delicadeza las teclas del piano, mientras yo observaba todo de pie– siéntate– ordenó– desde hace días hay una nueva melodía que ha estado rondando por mi cabeza, comencé a escribirla y aunque no está terminada quiero que la escuches.

– Entonces no se diga más, vamos a escuchar esa nueva melodía que escribiste– Me senté a su lado con ansias de escuchar las hermosas melodías que salen del piano.

La suave música resonó en mis oídos, cerré los ojos para deleitarme con la melodía. Una melodía alegre y melancólica a la vez, casi me recuerda a mi misma, como si esa canción expresara todo mi ser. Gire ligeramente la cabeza para poder admirar su perfil. Su ceño está ligeramente fruncido, al igual que cada vez que está concentrado en algo, con sus gafas como siempre descansando en su nariz. Dirigí la mirada a sus manos, sus largos y finos dedos tocaban las teclas del piano con maestría y delicadeza. Por un instante pensé en los otros usos que pueden tener esos dedos. Mis mejillas se calentaron de solo imaginarlo, me golpee mentalmente por tener esos pensamientos pervertidos y sacudí la cabeza de forma disimulada para ahuyentarlos, afortunadamente él pareció no notarlo. Maldije a Kakashi y su serie de libros eróticos abre mentes, o tal vez mi subconsciente no puede olvidar las palabras de Temari.

– Cuéntame lo que hiciste ayer– dije buscando un tema de conversación mientras esperábamos que Itachi llegará sentados en el sofá.

– Nada interesante– respondió– Naruto y yo jugamos videojuegos un rato, luego fuimos a comer ramen y después pasamos el resto de la tarde escuchando los absurdos consejos de Jiraiya-san.

– ¿Jiraiya-san?– pregunté curiosa. Estoy segura de haber escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte, solo que en estos momentos no lo recuerdo.

– Es el padrino de Naruto, seguramente lo conoces por Ero-sennin. Es el nombre que Naruto usa para referirse a él– aventuró– aunque dudo que no conozcas su nombre, después de todo es el escritor de la saga erótica favorita de Kakashi. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales Naruto se refiere a él con ese apodo.

– Adoro sus historias– declare emocionada. Sasuke arqueo una ceja incrédulo– son historias de amor apasionantes.

– Eres una pervertida– dijo. _"No tienes idea de cuánto"_ pensé ruborizada, recordando las imágenes perversas proyectadas en mi mente. En lugar de declararme inocente de toda acusación, decidí cambiar de tema, retomando el curso anterior de la conversación– prefiero no seguir hablando de esos libros, pero quiero que me lleves a conocerlo un día de estos.

– Ese tema no se llevará a discusión, la respuesta es no– negó con dureza, ladee la cabeza a un lado mostrando confusión. Pero en lugar de responder a mi duda, me beso para que lo olvidara.

– ¿Qué hay de ti?– preguntó. Le conté casi en su totalidad lo que hice con las chicas, excepto la parte en la que hablamos de él. Me dijo que si iría conmigo a la fundación la semana siguiente, soltó una leve carcajada al escuchar que ese niño me había llamado ángel. En un principio me enojé, pero luego aclaró que él mismo es su momento había pensado lo mismo. Se enojó porque fui al bosque, me aseguró que hablaría con Hinata al respecto.

 **...**

– ¿Entraste a ese bosque?– exigí conteniendo mi rabia. Hinata me va escuchar, ella sabe que ese bosque y sus alrededores son prohibidos para la personas. Tal vez ella pensó que Sakura no se atrevería a explorarlo, pero se equivocó. Una de las cosas que he aprendido de ella es que no le importa los riesgo que correrá, con tal de saciar su curiosidad.

– No, me asuste– admitió con miedo.

– No debiste haberte adentrado al bosque, pudiste haber olvidado el camino y correr el riesgo de perderte– reclame liberando mi enojo contra ella.

– Lo siento– sollozo. Su labio inferior tembló, sus ojos se volvieron acuosos.

– Fuiste irracional, Sakura– repetí con desdén– la Hyuga va a escucharme, ella no debió llevarte a ese lugar.

– Ella no tiene la culpa de que yo quisiera explorar el bosque– dijo en defensa de Hinata.

– ¡Estamos en casa!– gritó Itachi desde el recibidor. La tensión entre nosotros, se hizo insoportable e incluso para mi. Me levanté del sofá y camine hacia donde ellos estaban, lo último que quería era que Itachi e Izumi se dieran cuenta de la pequeña discusión.

Mi enojo se disipó por completo al ser testigo de lo bien que Sakura se lleva con ellas, supe desde que la conocí que ella llegó a revolucionar todo mi mundo y lo mejor de todo es que yo quería que lo hiciera, aunque me negara a aceptarlo. Ni siquiera me molesto el hecho de que Itachi no dejará de abrazarla cuando llegó, después de todo él solo quiere que sea feliz. Pero, a pesar de que ella sonría, puedo ver un brillo opaco en sus preciosos ojos. Me siento miserable porque se que es mi culpa, estoy consciente de que sólo pagué mis viejas frustraciones con ella. Justo cuando estábamos a punto de salir los cuatro, me acerqué a ella y aún estando a sus espaldas, rodee sus hombros con un brazo.

– Soy un completo idiota– susurré en contra de su cabello, dejándome llevar por el dulce aroma a cerezos que se desprende de el. Le di un beso en el cabello y la dejé libre.

– Si, lo eres– afirmó llegando a mi lado– pero, aún así te quiero– entrelazamos nuestras manos y salimos a encontrarnos con Itachi e Izumi.

Caminamos por todo el pueblo a petición de Izumi, pues ella asegura haberse enamorado del pueblo y adora caminar por sus hermosas calles. Visitamos la tienda de dulces favorita de Itachi y por último nos dirigimos a la zona comercial en busca de algo con que entretenernos un rato más, antes de que ellos se tengan que ir a la estación de trenes.

– Itachi-kun– hablo Izumi de repente– ¿puedo entrar a esa tienda?– señaló una pequeña tienda de ropa. Itachi hizo una mueca de fastidio– sólo será por un momento, lo prometo. Recuerda que hace poco te comenté que no tenía una chaqueta para resguardarme del frío en la academia cuando el invierno llegue.

– Está bien– acepto– eso me recuerda que yo también debo buscar una en casa.

– Sakura-san, acompáñame– pidió, pero antes de que ella pudiera dar una respuesta, ya la había arrastrado con ella a la tienda.

– Esto se llevará más de lo esperado– bufo Itachi sentándose en una banca situada frente a la dichosa tienda.

– Concuerdo contigo– dije sentándome junto a él.

– Has cambiado– comentó Itachi rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?– interrogue con duda.

– Estas de buen humor, antes eso era casi imposible– observó.

– Hmp, lo estoy– respondí. Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente mientras aún sentados en aquella banca, observábamos a las chicas dentro de la tienda de ropa.

– Es muy linda ¿no lo crees?– inquirió. Lo mire de reojo antes de contestar.

– Si que lo es– dije mirando fijamente hacia donde ella estaba.

– Cuida bien de ella, Sasuke– me aconsejo– Apuesto que sigue siendo muy popular entre los chicos de la escuela, deberías estar alerta en caso de que planeen algo tonto para quitártela.

– Eso no va a pasar– afirme con seguridad– desde que ella pasa todo su tiempo conmigo, ningún chico desconocido se le acerca. Pasamos la mayoría del tiempo en la biblioteca y como bien sabes, son pocos a los que le gusta visitarla.

– Me alegra que las cosas en la escuela hayan mejorado para ti después de que yo me fui– dijo con serenidad.

– Lo único que se me ocurre es que al fin usaron el cerebro para algo útil y comprendieron que hagan lo que hagan, no me interesa.

– Tal vez– reflexiono– en parte siento que era mi culpa, que todo mejoró para ti porque ya no estaba. Pienso que algunos lo hacían para jodernos a ambos.

– Eso ya no tiene importancia– agregué. Ellas salieron de la tienda corriendo hacia nosotros con una sonrisa resplandeciente adornando sus rostros.

 **...**

Nunca pensé que Izumi fuera una persona tan agradable, bueno era de esperarse, después de todo le robó el corazón a un hombre como Uchiha Itachi. Después de un grandioso día donde incluso aprendí a manipular un arma, claro no con una real, una de un juego de guerra donde Itachi e Izumi eran invencibles. Sasuke y yo insistimos en acompañarlos a la estación de trenes, pero ellos no aceptaron, así que fuimos a cenar los dos solos y luego Sasuke me llevo a casa.

Llegué a la escuela más temprano de lo usual, Karin me obligó a salir temprano junto a ella para nos viniéramos juntas, pues hoy debía ir al hospital donde trabaja y no quería ir sola. Su licencia post parto aún no termina, pero su presencia fue solicitada por la jefa de las enfermeras. Luego de despedirnos en la puerta de la escuela, me dirigí al salón.

– Buenos días, Sasuke-kun– salude. Él estaba en su lugar leyendo un libro, como siempre.

– Buenos días, Sakura– respondió sin despegar su mirada del libro. Apuesto que debe ser muy bueno, porque se de antemano que él solo hace eso cuando la historia le es muy atrayente. Me senté en mi lugar a esperar pacientemente que me brinde un poco de su atención.

– ¡Hola, chicos!– vociferó alegremente Naruto como cada mañana, él venía en compañía de Hinata y Gaara. Gaara me sonrió apenado al verme, me levanté de mi asiento y me lancé en sus brazos.

– Lamento mucho que tu relación estuviera pendiendo de un hilo por mi culpa. Lo siento, lo siento– me disculpe una y otra vez. Gaara quedó atónito sin corresponder a mi abrazo.

– No te preocupes, Sakura. Ella entiende bien la razón por la que estoy aquí, Matsuri fue quien me dio el último empujón para venir a estudiar aquí durante un año– dijo él, intentando disipar la culpa que siento.

– ¿Matsuri es tu novia, Gaara?– pregunto Naruto, Gaara asintió en respuesta– ¿Ella te impulsó a venir aquí? entonces tú la engañabas con Sakura-chan– inquirió burlón. No entiendo a qué quiere llegar, él mismo descubrió que mi noviazgo con Gaara era mentira.

– No la engañaba conmigo, idiota– dije enojada– él y yo solo fingimos ser novios.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿para qué?– pregunto con una sonrisa zorruna. Entonces supe cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones, mire de reojo hacia Sasuke y efectivamente, él me observaba de reojo esperando que aclarara sus dudas.

– Para darle celos a Sasuke-kun– confesé avergonzada. Naruto estalló en carcajadas al escuchar eso último.

– Y vaya que lo lograste– declaró entre risas. Mire a Sasuke, este solo estaba ocupado fulminando a Naruto con la mirada. Sus mejillas adquirieron un leve rubor a sentirse al descubierto, no pude evitar sonreír para mis adentros.

 **…**

Ha pasado un mes desde que ambos comenzamos a salir, no ha sido fácil, ya que ambos somos cabeza duras. Pero hemos salido adelante dejando el orgullo a un lado cuando había que hacerlo. Octubre le dio paso a Noviembre y el invierno es cada vez más un hecho. Esta mañana mi padre me informó que el tío Kagami y Shisui irían a cenar con nosotros esa noche, también me dijo que no habría problema en que invitará a Sakura a la cena, así que eso haré. En clases ella estaba distraída, se notaba que no había dormido bien. Siempre he sabido que ella no duerme bien, que por más que intente cubrir sus ojeras, estas son detectadas por alguien observador como yo.

Estaba en la biblioteca a la mitad del periodo libre, esperando que ella llegara. Es costumbre que la primera mitad del periodo la pasé con sus amigos y lo otra mitad conmigo.

– Quiero que termine el día– dijo recostando su cabeza en mis piernas dispuesta a dormir el tiempo que queda.

– ¿Tuviste pesadillas de nuevo?– cuestione. Ella me miró atónita– siempre lo he sabido– dije aclarando su duda.

– Esta vez no se trate de ellas– suspiro– ayer Temari nos invitó a Hinata y a mi a dormir en su casa, y nos fuimos a dormir muy tarde.

– Iba a invitarte a cenar en mi casa, pero creo que sólo querrás ir a dormir– dije. Ella se sentó de golpe para mirarme a los ojos.

– Por supuesto que iré a cenar en tu casa– respondió– ¿a qué hora pasarás por mi?– inquirió con voz infantil.

– A las 8 en punto– espete.

Salí de casa cerca de las 8 de la noche, su casa no está muy lejos de la mía. Sentí un auto seguirme desde lejos, apresure el paso pero sin llegar a correr para no alarmarlos. De repente ese mismo auto estacionó a un lado de la acera, el vidrio trasero se abrió dejando al descubierto a su pasajero. Un hombre de casi 50 años, cabello y ojos oscuros, su ojo derecho está cubierto por un parche y tiene una cicatriz en forma de X en su barbilla.

– Jovencito ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?– lo mire con desconfianza, pero asentí en respuesta– Supongo que un pueblo tan pequeño como este, todas las personas se han de conocer entre sí ¿o me equivoco?– cuestionó. Ese hombre no me da buena espina, pero debo mantenerme imperturbable para averiguar sus intenciones.

– Tiene razón, los habitantes de este pueblo se conocen unos con otros– respondí.

– Entonces tú serás la persona que pueda ayudarme en mi búsqueda– sacó una mano por el vidrio indicándome que me acercara.

– ¿Has visto a esta chica?– preguntó mostrándome una foto de Sakura. Ella tenía el cabello largo y en la foto se podía ver que no era feliz– Es la hija de mi jefe, la mocosa se escapó y no hemos podido encontrarla. Mi señor está sumamente preocupado por su hijita.

– No, nunca la he visto– negué tranquilo, sin creerme esa patética historia– jamás he visto un cabello como ese, creo que lo recordaría.

– Tienes razón, un cabello como ese no pasaría desapercibido– comentó con desánimo– ¿y esta? Es la madrina de la niña– ahora era una foto de Tsunade unos años más joven que ahora. ¿Quien demonios es este sujeto y por qué las busca a ellas?

– Esa tampoco, lo lamento– dije fingiendo pena por no ayudarlo.

– Descuida, no eres la primera persona que me lo dice– respondió con media sonrisa. Jamás he sentido tanto desprecio por una persona que acababa de conocer– si quieres puedo llevarte hacia tu destino.

– Muchas gracias, pero la casa de mi amigo no queda muy lejos– decline de inmediato. El hombre asintió y subió el vidrio, escuche cuando le dijo al chófer que condujeran hasta el aeropuerto, pero no me trague ese cuento.

Entre por un callejón y me desvíe hacia la casa de Naruto, el camino es un poco más largo pero necesito calmar mis emociones antes de ir a verla y debo hacer unas llamadas para averiguar hacia dónde se dirige ese sujeto.

 **...**

El hombre había viajado por todo Japón en busca de la hija de su jefe, y por supuesto su búsqueda lo había llevado al remoto pueblo de Konoha, de cual no tenía idea de su existencia hasta que llegó allí. La noche es fría y no hay casi nadie caminando por las calles a estas horas, excepto por un joven de cabellos azabaches que iba a paso apresurado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

– Sigue a ese joven– ordenó al chófer. Tenía que saber si era confiable preguntarle a él, usualmente no lo hacia. Los adolescentes son tontos, ya le había mostrado la foto de ella a unos cuantos. Los chicos sola la observaban mientras comentaban entre ellos sobre su belleza, y al final le aseguraban nunca haberla visto. Y las chicas comienzan a criticarla por su exótico cabello y su frente, y tampoco responden lo que él quiere saber. En pocas palabras le hacían perder su tiempo y su paciencia. Pero ese era diferente, tenía un aire de madurez poco común para un chico de su edad– estaciona el coche junto a él– ordenó de nuevo.

El chófer obedeció y se paró en la acera, el chico se percató del auto y lo miró con desconfianza. Le hizo unas cuantas preguntas para comprobar si era seguro preguntarle a él y no se equivocó, pues el azabache las respondió con educación y frialdad, cosa que no es común es un niño. Le mostró la foto de la hija de su jefe, el joven analizo la foto con detenimiento y luego negó haberla visto. Quiso buscar algún indicio de que estaba mintiendo, sin embargo el chico permanecía sereno. Ninguna emoción en particular, ni siquiera en sus ojos. Entonces supo que no mentía, intentó probar suerte con la madrina de la niña pero también obtuvo el mismo resultado. Le ofreció llevar al joven hasta dónde se dirigía pero este se negó amablemente. Subió el vidrio y dijo en voz alta que irían al aeropuerto, con la intención que él lo escuchara, sin embargo lo seguiría para comprobar que decía la verdad.

Tal vez para ese chico el trayecto le resultaba corto porque estaba acostumbrado, pero a él no le pareció tan corto. El chico toco el timbre de una casa pequeña, nada del otro mundo, como muchas de las casa de ese pueblo. La puerta fue a abierta por un muchacho rubio de su edad y ambos entraron luego de abrazarse.

– Vamos al aeropuerto, no está aquí– dijo resignado. Lo peor es que no podía volver a casa hasta que no encontrara a la niña, su jefe fue muy específico en ese punto.

 **...**

Como lo supuse el auto estaba siguiéndome, así que evite sacar mi teléfono para llamar a alguien. Memorice el modelo del auto y la matrícula, para que cuando llegara a casa de Naruto, llamaría a la policía y les pediré que sigan ese auto. Toque el timbre de la casa de Naruto un par de veces antes de que él saliera.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?– dijo sorprendido de verme. Lo abrace para aparentar que siempre nos saludábamos así.

– Te explico adentro, déjame entrar– exigí rompiendo el abrazo. Entre, seguido de un confundido Naruto. Verifique por la ventana que si el auto se había ido, entonces suspire con frustración y me senté en el borde del piso de madera, tratando de buscar calma y pensar en frío. Me pasé las manos por el cabello tantas veces que Naruto no tardó en notarlo.

– Tú sólo te pasas las manos por el cabello de esa forma cuando estás desesperado ¿qué sucede?– inquirió preocupado.

– Primero que nada, dame un vaso con agua, prácticamente corrí hasta aquí– respondí sacando mi celular. Él se fue sin hacer más preguntas. Quise marcar el número de Shisui, pero luego recordé que él estaría en la cena. Llame a Obito porque sé que él sí está de guardia esta noche, afortunadamente estaba patrullando. Le hable de lo que me paso, obviando a Sakura y le di las indicaciones del auto. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que él se encargaría de ver hacia dónde iba ese auto.

– Aquí tienes– dijo Naruto tendiendo el vaso hacia mí, luego de cortar la llamada. Tome el vaso entre mis manos sudorosas y me bebí toda el agua de un trago. Marque el número de Sakura, repicó un par de veces antes de que ella contestara.

– _Sasuke-kun ¿donde estas? Hace rato que debiste haber llegado_ – replicó preocupada.

– Se me presentó un contratiempo– respondí– escúchame con atención lo que tengo para decirte.

– _¿Estas bien? Suenas enojado ¿que sucede, amor?_ – Interrumpió angustiada.

– Estoy bien, Sakura. No te preocupes– contesté con suavidad– de camino a tu casa un hombre en un auto me pregunto si te conocía a ti y a Tsunade, no me fíe mucho de ese sujeto, así que le dije que no. Ya me encargue de que la policía lo siguiera, pero necesito que ustedes hagan lo que voy a pedirte.

– _Ha-haré lo que me pidas_ – dijo nerviosa. Su voz se quebró en el proceso y su respiración se volvió irregular.

– Cuando yo llegue, evita ser tú quien salga a recibirme. También deben borrar tu nombre del buzón de correo ¿entendiste?.

– _S-sí, de inmediato_ – podía imaginarla temblando sin parar, al borde de las lágrimas.

– Cálmate, por favor– pedí– no se que es lo que está pasando, no se quien es ese hombre. Pero de algo si estoy seguro, no permitiré que te encuentre.

– _Date prisa_ – suplico. Colgué la llamada, Naruto estaba sentado a mi lado, estaba inusualmente serio.

– ¿Ahora si vas a decirme que sucede?– interrogó.

– Respóndeme algo primero– dije con seriedad– ¿estás solo?.

– Si, Ero-sennin está cenando con la abuela Tsunade– comentó. Le conté lo que había pasado y le pedí que llamara a Jiraiya para le advirtiera sobre lo sucedido, y que tomaran sus precauciones.

– Debo irme, Sakura esta muy asustada– dije apurado por salir de allí. Si apresuraba el paso, llegaría en unos 15 minutos. Lo suficiente para tener noticias de ese hombre.

Subí las escaleras del condominio de dos en dos, revise el buzón de correo de los Hozuki para comprobar si habían borrado su nombre. Por fortuna, su nombre ya no figura entre los miembros de la familia, tal vez para ella sea difícil porque se que ella ama a esa personas, pero es lo mejor por el momento. Golpee la puerta un par de veces, antes de que el hombre apareciera por la puerta.

– Buenas noches, Suigetsu-san– salude– ¿Donde esta?.

– En la sala con Karin– respondió haciéndose a un lado para dejarme entrar.

 **...**

– ¿Como me veo?– pregunte ansiosa, tardé horas en escoger esta ropa. Me decidí por una blusa roja sin mangas, una falda de flecos beige unos 10 cm encima de la rodilla, medias pantys negras y botas corte bajo de igual color.

– Te ves hermosa, Sakura-chan. Estoy segura que él quedara encantado, aunque pienso que deberías aplicarte un poco de maquillaje– comento Karin.

– A él no le gusta que lleve maquillaje– recordé. Karin puso los ojos en blanco– Se supone que llegaría a las 8 en punto, Sasuke-kun es muy puntual– reflexione mirando la hora del reloj de pared.

– No exageres, solo se ha retrasado 30 minutos. Suigetsu llegó a aparecerse una hora después de la hora establecida y míranos, estamos casados– Suigetsu bufo ofendido. El tono de llamada que tengo solo para Sasuke, hizo que me precipitaba hacia mi celular.

– Es él– dije antes de atender– Sasuke-kun ¿donde estas? Hace rato que debiste haber llegado– hable preocupada.

– _Se me presentó un contratiempo_ – respondió serio– _escúchame con atención lo que tengo para decirte_ – su tono de voz estaba comenzando a asustarme.

– ¿Estas bien? Suenas enojado ¿que sucede, amor?– Interrumpí alertada.

– _Estoy bien, Sakura. No te preocupes_ – contestó con suavidad, suspire aliviada. Pero algo me decía que eso no era todo– _de camino a tu casa un hombre en un auto me pregunto si te conocía a ti y a Tsunade, no me fíe mucho de ese sujeto, así que le dije que no_ – mis piernas fallaron y caí de rodillas al suelo, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando– _Ya me encargue de que la policía los siguiera, pero necesito que ustedes hagan lo que voy a pedirte_ – Karin y Suigetsu se acercaron preocupados al verme temblar.

– Ha-haré lo que me pidas– conteste nerviosa. Mi voz se quebró en el proceso, quería tirarme a llorar ¿por qué la vida es tan injusta? Cuando por fin soy feliz, entonces ellos aparecen para atormentarme.

– _Cuando yo llegue, evita ser tú quien salga a recibirme. Y También, deben borrar tu nombre del buzón de correo ¿entendiste?_ – ordenó con rapidez.

– S-sí, de inmediato– apreté la mano que Karin me ofreció, en sus ojos podía ver que se sentía impotente por no poder ayudarme a calmarme.

– _Cálmate, por favor_ – pidió. Asentí a pesar de que él no puede verme– _no se que es lo que está pasando, no se quien es ese hombre. Pero de algo si estoy seguro, no permitiré que te encuentre_ – la seguridad de sus palabras me hicieron sentirme a salvo, pero el solo pensar que ese hombre habló con Sasuke me aterra. Me aterra que viera a través de su mentira y este esperando para atacar y... No, no puedo pensar eso. Imaginar a Sasuke muerto por mi culpa me pone aún más paranoica.

– Date prisa– suplique. La llamada se cortó, entonces mi teléfono se resbaló de mis manos y comencé a llorar. Karin me rodeo con sus brazos, sin entender qué estaba pasando.

– ¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan?– cuestiono– ¿por qué te pusiste así de repente?– preguntó de nuevo acariciando mi cabello.

– Él está aquí, Sasuke hablo con él– respondí aferrándome a su pecho.

– Pe-pero ¿Sasuke esta bien?– pregunto alarmada.

– Si, él está bien– confirme– viene para acá en un rato– Karin y Suigetsu suspiraron aliviados. Ellos saben lo mal que yo la pasaría si a él llegara a pasarle algo malo– me dijo que evitara ser salir cuando él llegara y...– trague grueso antes de continuar–... Que borraran mi nombre del buzón de correo.

– Iré de inmediato– dijo Suigetsu dejándonos solas.

– Estas muy nerviosa, linda– inquirió Karin preocupada– Vamos, siéntate aquí– me ayudó a levantar y me sentó en el sofá– te preparare un té para que te calmes.

– No puedo hacerlo, no hasta ver que él está bien– espete tajante.

– Como tú quieras– Fue a la cocina a hacer el té aunque yo no lo quiero, pero sé que ella y Suigetsu también lo necesitan.

– Ya lo hice– anunció Suigetsu sentándose en el sofá.

– No ver mi nombre escrito allí, se sentirá como ya no pertenecer a esta pequeña familia– susurré con pesar.

– Un nombre escrito en un buzón no significa nada, tú eres parte de esta familia y por eso tenemos que protegerte– aseguro Suigetsu con una sonrisa.

– Gracias– me levanté y lo abrace– ustedes siempre saben qué decir para hacerme sentir mejor.

– Entonces, seca esas lágrimas y arréglate un poco. Tu amado debe estar por llegar– dijo burlón.

– Tomate el té, Sakura– ordeno Karin entregándome la taza– no me interesa si quieres o no, lo necesitas– la puerta sonó un par de veces. Dejé la taza en la mesa y me levanté ansiosa por verlo.

– Yo iré– hablo Suigetsu. Escuchar su voz me trajo algo de tranquilidad. En cuanto apareció, pude ver que estaba perfecto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me lance a sus brazos buscando el consuelo que necesitaba.

– Ya estoy aquí– susurró rodeándome con sus brazos. Rompí en llanto de nuevo aferrándome en su pecho y él solo me dejo hacerlo, apretando su agarre.

– Tenía miedo– gimotee– no sabes lo angustiada que estaba por ti, creí que esa persona te había lastimado.

– Descuida, no me hizo nada. Solo hablamos, él estaba dentro de un auto– garantizo– ¿por qué tanto miedo? ¿Quien es ese sujeto? ¿por qué te busca?– interrogó alejándome de él para que pudiera mirarlo a la cara. Desvíe la mirada al piso, no podía mirarlo a la cara. Estaba enojado por la falta de información y por mi poca capacidad de darle una respuesta clara. El silencio se iba volviendo más tenso a cada segundo. El llanto de Hotaru disipó un poco la tensión. Escuche a Karin decir que ella iría, pero Suigetsu se apresuró a añadir _"Voy contigo"_ y entonces nos quedamos solos. En estos momentos, lo último que quería era estar a solas con Sasuke.

– ¡Respóndeme, Sakura!– rugió perdiendo la paciencia.

– ¿Y quien garantiza que estabas a salvo?– grite alterada, evadiendo sus preguntas– él bien podría haber sacado un arma por la ventana del auto y dispararte. Y tu cadáver no habría sido encontrado sino hasta el amanecer.

– ¡Pero no lo hizo!– gritó de regreso– ¡Ya deja de evadir el maldito tema de una vez, quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora!– exigió enojado. Me sobresalte por su furia y me abracé a mi misma con miedo.

– Porque se de lo que ese hombre es capaz– susurré levantando el rostro para fijarme en sus ojos– porque yo escapé de mi anterior vida de mierda, para no tener que sufrir más nunca las torturas de mi padre y ese hombre. ¿Sabes lo horrible que era? Cada día era un infierno y no quiero tener volver con mi maldito padre, no quiero tener cargar en la consciencia la muerte de otra persona por mi culpa y mucho menos la tuya. Porque el mundo se me vendría encima, preferiría estar muerta o volver con mi padre, que es casi lo mismo, que vivir en un mundo donde ya no existas– grité sacando todo lo que oprimía mi pecho, quizás hable de más, pero no me importa. Solo quiero que él lo entienda sin tener que contarle mi historia.

Sasuke quedo estupefacto, su silencio me causaba más daño que sus preguntas. Esperaba que gritara de nuevo o que por lo menos soltara un monosílabo como siempre, pero nada. Ni siquiera pestañeaba, sus ojos estaban clavados en mí, sin reflejar ninguna emoción.

– Sakura, perdóname. Yo solo quería...– se pasó una mano por la nuca en señal de incomodidad. Negué ligeramente y tome su mano.

– Confórmate con saber que me escapé de casa ¿si?– él asintió– aún no estoy lista para contarte todo lo que viví antes de llegar aquí, por favor, entiéndelo. Tú tienes secretos, yo tengo secretos, pero solo cuando sintamos que es el momento indicado, entonces nos abriremos al otro y dejaremos salir aquello que nos trae dolor.

– Tú ganas– declaró. Respondió la llamada que acababa de entrar repentinamente tenso– Dime qué averiguaste– exigió al contestar. Su postura se relajó considerablemente al obtener respuesta de la persona del otro lado de la línea. Levantó la mano que sostenía hace unos momentos y con el dedo índice, limpio las traicioneras lágrimas que aún rodaban por mis mejillas. Juntamos nuestras frentes mientras él seguía atendiendo su llamada telefónica– Bien, gracias por la información. Si ya no tienes nada que hacer, entonces ven a buscarme en la dirección que voy a enviarte por mensaje.

– ¿Qué pasó?– pregunté cuando guardó su teléfono en sus jeans, pero en lugar de responder me tomo de la cintura y me beso. Lo abrace por cuello, profundizando más el beso. Necesitaba mucho ese beso, es como su respuesta de que ya paso todo, solo fue un susto.

– Nada, todo bajo control– agregó entre besos– ¿te dije que te ves hermosa?

– No, ni siquiera nos dio tiempo de saludarnos– comente sonriendo– por cierto, mi cara debe estar horrible, lágrimas secas y los ojos hinchados.

– Entonces, hola– añadió contagiándose de mi sonrisa.

– Ya es algo tarde para eso– reclame con falso enojo. Lo atraje hasta mí para besarlo de nuevo.

– Tus ojos solo están un poco hinchados y las lágrimas secas se arreglan si te lavas la cara– argumento burlón– y date prisa, porque nos vendrán a buscar en unos minutos– le saque la lengua como gesto infantil de descontento y corrí hasta el baño.

– Deberías peinarte también– sugirió Karin asomada desde la habitación de Hotaru.

– Veo que unos cuantos besos, pueden devolverle la alegría a cualquiera– añadió Suigetsu se abrazó a sí mismo y comenzó dar besos al aire. Negué divertida por su inmadurez.

– Deja las estupideces, Suigetsu– reclamó Karin– eres padre, tienes que madurar de una vez por todas.

– ¿Madurar?– se señaló ofendido– esa palabra no existe en mi diccionario– respondió con suficiencia. Karin y yo casi caemos estilo anime.

– Desearía quedarme y seguir con los juegos de Suigetsu, pero Sasuke-kun me espera– le di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y corrí al baño.

– Sakura, date prisa– dijo Sasuke.

– Suerte– desearon al mismo tiempo cuando iba de regreso a la sala.

– Gracias– respondí– llegó a las 10:30– avise antes de salir a la sala.

– Vamos– dijo caminando a la salida.

Antes de salir me ordenó que me cubriera el cabello con la capucha de mi campera. La travesía en patrulla desde mi casa hasta la suya, fue rápida y silenciosa. Todos en el auto estábamos atascados en nuestros propios pensamientos.

– Llegan tarde– reprendió el padre de Sasuke al vernos entrar al comedor.

– Lo siento, padre– dijo Sasuke– se nos presentó una complicación.

¿Una complicación? Si, de eso se trataba. Una enorme complicación de la que no puedo escapar por más que lo intente. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, cuestión de tiempo para que ese hombre vea que le mintieron y venga a vengarse de quien se atrevió a verle la cara de imbécil. Cuestión de tiempo para que venga por mi y cuando eso suceda no habrá nadie que me salve de mi cruel destino, ni siquiera Sasuke. Aunque él se empeñe en afirmar que no permitirá que esa persona me lleve consigo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿Qué les ha parecido? Pobre Sakura, las cosas se pùsieron color de hormiga para ella. Si no es por la suspicacia de Sasuke, ese hombre se la habría llevado.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	10. Capítulo 9: Hatake Kakashi

¡Feliz mes SasuSaku! Hola, preciosuras. He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia, y que mejor que hacerlo en el mes donde dedicado a nuestra pareja favorita. Quiero confesarles que este capítulo lo habría subido hace tiempo porque incluso antes de terminar el capítulo anterior, yo ya tenía varias partes de este. Pero hay una parte más abajo que me costó demasiado hacer, además de los molestos exámenes que acaparan todo mi tiempo. Me gustaría compartir con ustedes que hace poco solicite el cambio para la carrera que yo quiero de verdad (Medicina) es muy difícil pedir el cambio para esa carrera, así que deséenme suerte. Otras de las razones por la cuales me he tardado, es que estoy trabajando en otros proyectos, pero aun no estoy segura sobre si los publicare o no. Uno de los más relevantes es un Gender Bender de Naruto, he leído tantos doujinshi sobre el tema que me dije a mi misma _"Por qué no, sería interesante_ _"_ Y otro donde Sarada narra la historia de como es su vida en un orfanato y como sus padres la encuentran después de 11 años. Por cierto el ova del día que Naruto se convirtió en Hokage me encanto, sobre todo el SasuSaku subliminal en la escena de Sasuke en el desierto y el chaleco de Sakura allí después de tanto anos. Sin más que decir, disfruten de este capítulo que metafóricamente me costó el sudor de mi frente, como siempre con ganas de llenar sus expectativas.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Hatake Kakashi.**

Últimamente, cada vez que recibía una llamada de su fiel lacayo, no eran más que malas noticias. En cada ciudad y cada pueblo que visitaba donde no tenía éxito, era lo mismo. Él estaba acostumbrado a que todo lo que se proponía lo conseguía sin problema, pero ahora había conseguido su talón de Aquiles. Siempre que la llamada finalizaba, un sabor amargo quedaba en su boca.

– _Lo siento, mi señor_ – se disculpó la voz del otro lado de la línea– _pero he recorrido cada rincón del país y no he dado con el paradero de su hija. La busqué hasta en los lugares más remotos de Japón._

– Entonces, ve y búscala en los países vecinos si es necesario– rugió furioso– esa perra no pudo escapar muy lejos, estaba herida ¿lo recuerdas? Tú mismo le disparaste. Y si murió en el proceso, entonces tráeme su puto cadáver. Pero la quiero de regreso ¿entendiste?– ordenó perdiendo los estribos.

– _Como ordene, mi señor_ – respondió su mano derecha.

– Y no regreses hasta haber cumplido tu cometido– ordenó de nuevo. Tranco el teléfono antes de obtener respuesta del otro lado de la línea. Apretó la copa que tenía entre sus manos y la estrelló contra la pared. Por alguna razón inexplicable, él sabía que su hija no estaba muerta. Si lo estuviera se sentiría realizado, pero no era así. Es sólo que la muy desgraciada sabía esconderse bastante bien. Pero la encontraría y entonces ella tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias por desobedecer sus órdenes y arruinar sus planes. Deseaba estrujar con sus manos su flacucho cuello hasta dejarla sin oxígeno, suplicando misericordia por su miserable vida.

 **...**

Sakura ha estado paranoica desde lo que aconteció anoche. Esta mañana fui a buscarla a su casa para irnos juntos al Instituto, ella aparentaba que todo estaba bien, pero no era así. Cada vez que veía venir un auto en nuestra dirección, ella simplemente se escondía detrás de mí o me arrastraba a un callejón junto a ella, si es que había uno cerca. No soy la persona más indicada en este momento para entenderla, pero me preocupa su actitud, aunque no lo ponga en manifiesto.

– ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo?– preguntó Sakura sacándome de mis divagaciones.

– Nada importante– respondí.

– Puedes hablarme de lo que sea ¿lo sabes?– ofreció acariciando mi mejilla con dulzura. Puse mi mano sobre la suya y la apreté con suavidad. La acerqué hasta mis labios y deje un beso en la palma de su mano, sin perder detalle de cada una de sus expresiones. El bonito brillo en sus ojos, sus mejillas ruborizadas y su excesivo nerviosismo.

– Lo sé– dije soltando su mano.

– ¿Entonces...?– inquirió curiosa. Mire más allá de ella, mis ojos se fijaron en la infraestructura de nuestra escuela. No encuentro las palabras correctas para decirle que ella es la razón por la cual estoy tan pensativo.

– No es nada, en serio– dije al fin. Ella pareció enojarse por mi falta de confianza hacia ella, pero no quiero preocuparla más de lo que ya está– camina, debemos entrar. Casi es la hora de entrar a clases– reanudé mi andar, pero ella tomó mi mano para detenerme. Voltee a verla por encima del hombro, su cabeza estaba gacha y su flequillo cubría sus ojos. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que su cabello ha crecido desde que nos conocemos.

– Tiene que ver con lo que pasó anoche ¿verdad?– levantó su rostro fijando sus ojos en mí, las siempre inoportunas lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer– ¿tienes miedo de que por estar conmigo tu vida corre peligro? Si es así, dímelo. Yo entenderé si no quieres seguir siendo mi...

– ¿Puedes dejar de decir tonterías?– demandé duramente– no me importa que tan mierda haya sido tu vida antes de venir aquí o que medio Japón te esté dando cacería, yo haría lo que sea por impedir que vuelvas a sufrir– _"No quiero tener que ver en esos brillantes ojos tuyos esa sombra de desdicha e infelicidad que los opaca"_ pensé en decirle eso, pero simplemente no pude.

– ¿Realmente no te importa estar con alguien que te oculta su verdadera historia?– preguntó con duda.

– Ya te dije que no– conteste con fastidio– ¿crees qué habría hecho todo lo que hice anoche por ti si eso me importara? No lo haría, Sakura. Yo conozco perfectamente las consecuencias y estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

– Gracias– respondió abrazándose a mi espalda– gracias, gracias...– siguió diciendo con el rostro pegado a mi espalda. _"Soy yo quien debe darte las gracias"_ pensé en decirle, pero simplemente no pude hacerlo. Ella me sacó de mi monótona y aburrida vida, ella y su sonrisa llegaron a revolucionar mi vida, a poner mi ordenado y calmado mundo patas arriba. Sin eso, creo que volvería a ser el chico mediocre y solitario de antes. Volvería a tener la firme creencia de que mi existencia no tiene sentido.

– Llegaremos tarde a clases– informe arrastrándola conmigo en dirección al salón. Ella sólo reía durante el camino, sin molestarse siquiera en dejar de abrazarme por detrás. Una de las cosas que me gusta de ella es que no se deja derrotar con facilidad, siempre llora para liberar la tensión que siente, pero luego vuelve a sonreír y a tener vibra que hace que las personas no quieran alejarse de ella.

– Buenos días, clase– hablo un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros– mi nombre es Yamato, seré el suplente de Kakashi-senpai en las siguientes dos semanas. Él está indispuesto para venir a trabajar, pero me dejó instrucciones bien detalladas sobre cómo llevar al grupo. Y según lo que dice aquí...– dijo leyendo de una carpeta– hoy tienen examen sorpresa, así que guarden todo– Naruto giró a verme horrorizado. Apuesto que no hizo el último informe que mandó Kakashi sobre cualquier escritor influyente en la literatura japonesa. Ni siquiera teniendo una novia como Hinata, se le quita lo irresponsable.

– Ayúdame, Sasuke– suplicó en voz baja. El suplente había comenzado a repartir los exámenes, comenzando por nuestra fila.

– Ni lo pienses– negué de inmediato.

– Sakura-chan, dile que me ayude– pidió con cara de cachorro a Sakura. Ella soltó una leve carcajada y me miró suplicante.

– Está bien– acepté de mala gana. Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron– pero solo lo hago porque ella me lo pidió– le recordé.

– Solo interesa que me ayudes a aprobar– comentó volviendo la vista al frente. Gruñí entre dientes, y me dediqué por completo a hacer mi examen y ayudar al torpe con el suyo.

– Lamento la interrupción, Yamato-sensei– dijo la secretaria de Tsunade– vengo a informarle que debe enviar a la dirección a los estudiantes Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke al finalizar su examen– en cuanto Shizune se retiró, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Sakura y yo intercambiamos miradas dudosas sobre eso que Tsunade quería hablar con nosotros.

– Ya escucharon– espetó el suplente– terminen rápido para que se retiren.

Como siempre fui el primero en terminar, salí del salón y me quedé en el pasillo a esperar que ella salga para irnos a la dirección.

– Si no fuera porque hicimos este trabajo juntos, creo que no me habría ido tan bien– comentó Sakura al salir del aula. En el camino hasta la dirección, Sakura aprovechaba para aclarar sus dudas sobre algunas respuestas en las que no estaba segura de lo que contestó. Sakura toco la puerta una vez, antes de que la Secretaría de Tsunade nos dejara entrar.

– Que bueno ver que estás bien, Sakura– dijo Shizune, Sakura sonrió– Tsunade-sama estaba esperando por ti– y se retiró, dejándonos a solas con la rubia.

– Antes que nada– comenzó Tsunade fijando sus ojos en mi– Uchiha, te agradezco por lo que hiciste por Sakura y por mí. Ahora entiendo porque mi ahijada puso sus ojos en ti– a Sakura se le subieron los colores al rostro. Mientras que yo chasquee la lengua.

– Hice lo que tenía que hacer– dije.

– Y yo te agradezco por eso– agregó– ahora bien, sabemos que a partir de ahora la estadía de Sakura en este lugar será riesgo, por lo que he decidido...– pero no la deje continuar.

– ¿Qué ha decidido? ¿No me diga que pretende llevarse a Sakura del pueblo?– exigí perdiendo la compostura.

– Esa podría ser una posibilidad, Uchiha– sentenció ella alzando la voz– pero no creo que sea la opción más viable en este momento, no es seguro trasladarla a otro lugar. Y enviarla a otro país tampoco es una opción, porque ella aún es menor de edad. Por lo tanto me tomé la libertad de pedirle a alguien que cuide de ella, un detective encubierto que está en esta escuela cumpliendo con un trabajo similar al favor que yo le estoy pidiendo. Lo ideal sería que no conocieran su identidad aún, pero él mismo lo creyó conveniente.

– Sólo hablas de protegerme a mí, pero ¿qué hay de ti, Tsunade?– preguntó angustiada, llevando su mano empuñada a su pecho.

– Yo no importo, Sakura– dijo– tú eres lo único que me queda y no quiero perder lo único por lo que todavía permanezco fuerte cada día. Tú eres joven, aún te faltan muchas cosas por vivir. En cambio yo, ya tuve una vida. Disfrute mi juventud al máximo, estudié lo que quería ser en el futuro, me casé con el hombre que amaba y no importa si no llegue a tener hijos, tú eres como la hija que nunca tuve– Sakura rodeó el escritorio de Tsunade y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella me habló de la relación que tiene con Tsunade cuando teníamos una semana de ser novios, y la razón por la que no le dice a nadie sobre eso. Piensa que algunos podrían pretender usar ese vínculo a su favor y le doy completamente la razón, conozco a la perfección lo aprovechados que son en esta escuela.

– Basta de sentimentalismos, retomemos el hilo de la conversación– habló Tsunade limpiándose unas pocas lágrimas derramadas con un pañuelo– Como les decía, este detective sugirió que lo mejor sería que ustedes supieran de él.

– ¿De quién se trata?– pronuncié dudoso. Mi cerebro comenzó a maquinar sobre las posibles personas que podrían ser un detective encubierto, mi hipótesis me llevó a considerar algunas caras, pero sólo una me daba la sensación de que no estaba equivocado y esa persona es...

– Pasa adelante, Kakashi– _"lo sabía"_ me dije a mi mismo.

– Por tu cara, Sasuke. Supongo que ya no es sorpresa para ti, bueno tu hermano tampoco se sorprendió al verme– comentó.

– ¿Itachi lo sabía?– pregunté ahora sí, sorprendido.

– Si, nos vimos en la Academia en un entrenamiento especial que yo mismo dicte– respondió.

 **Flash Back**

Había sido un día largo y agotador, este ya estaba llegando a su fin con el último rayo de sol escondiéndose en el oeste. Itachi yacía sentado en una banca cercana al campo de entrenamiento, estaba realmente agotado. Nunca ningún entrenamiento lo había dejado sin aliento, maldijo a Kakashi por ser tan estricto a pesar de tener una postura despreocupada. Izumi a su lado estaba mucho peor que él. Se suponía que era un entrenamiento para poder infiltrarse con éxito sin ser descubierto, por supuesto que para ello se necesita discreción y ser dueño de una gran astucia. Pero él les hizo un simulacro de cómo lograr escapar de un almacén a oscuras, en caso de ser descubierto por las personas a la cuales se estaban investigando. Nadie lo logró a la primera, ni siquiera él, pero consiguió hacerlo a la perfección después de dos intentos más.

– Hola– saludo el culpable de sus quejas, con su infaltable libro naranja en sus manos.

– Hola– respondió Itachi de mala gana– no me sorprende verte aquí, pero si tengo una pregunta que hacerle y esta sería ¿cuál es exactamente tu trabajo?– Kakashi consideró en contestar la pregunta o no, pero al final decidió hacerlo.

– Mi trabajo consiste en infiltrarme en casi cualquier lugar con el objetivo de cumplir con mi cometido. Esto dependerá de la solicitud realizada por mis superiores, ya sea desenmascarar a alguien en particular, una organización completa, o simplemente proteger a alguien. Gracias a mi ello, se me conoce como Kakashi copia-identidades– contó– con cada nueva identidad viene incluida una historia y por consiguiente, una profesión.

– ¿Cuál es tu objetivo en la escuela?– interrogó el Uchiha.

– Proteger a Namikaze Naruto, el hijo del gobernador Namikaze Minato. Hace tiempo nuestros informantes nos enviaron un informe detallado sobre un plan para asesinar al chico y culminar lo que alguna vez dejaron sin concluir– relató.

– Mi padre arriesgó su vida para atrapar al asesino de los padres de Naruto y hacerlo pagar– acotó Itachi.

– Lo sé, yo fui parte de la operación. Pero a diferencia de Fugaku-san, yo salí prácticamente ileso– contestó. Itachi se sorprendió de ello, pero recordó cuando en ese tiempo Kakashi iba a dar clases cojeando de una pierna y se excusó con sus estudiantes diciendo que había tenido una riña callejera con un vecino insoportable. Itachi no dudo en seguir indagando sobre lo Hatake Kakashi es.

– ¿Cuantas profesiones has tenido que cumplir para tu trabajo?– preguntó el Uchiha curioso.

– Un poco de esto y un poco de aquello– dijo con aburrimiento– algunas detestables y otras realmente fascinantes.

– ¿Cuales han sido tus favoritas?– cuestionó.

– No hay una favorita como tal, hay varias– comentó– Una vez fui Ginecólogo, las mujeres hacían filas para que el Dr. Takashi Hamada les hiciera una exhaustiva revisión. Por supuesto que debido a mi ética no podía ir más allá con las pacientes– Itachi arqueo una ceja no creyéndole ni media palabra– Tú ganas, me tire a unas cuantas en la camilla de consultorio. Tendrías que haber estado allí, chillaban como locas pidiendo por más.

– Podrías tener algo de decencia y respetar la presencia de la dama– exigió enojado al notar la incomodidad de su novia. Anteriormente no le habría importado para nada si su acompañante estaba incómoda con la conversación, al contrario, hubiera dado su punto de vista y hasta hubiera intercambiado con él sus experiencias. Pero bien dicen que el amor cambia a las personas.

– Lo lamento, Izumi– se disculpó con falso arrepentimiento– volviendo al tema, otra de mis favoritas fue de stripers. Mujeres de todas las edades a las cuales bailarles y dejar que te toqueteen, era la sensación. Todas se morían por contratar mis servicios, aunque a veces era contratado por hombres y eso ya no la hacía una profesión divertida. Ser fotógrafo de una agencia de modelos me gustó bastante, pero esas mujeres son máquinas sin emociones y además son esqueléticas. Pero sin duda mi favorita fue la de gigoló– dijo mirando al horizonte rodeado por un aura brillante, recordado los buenos momentos que vivió– en ese trabajo podía exigir todo. Una edad límite de no más de 50 años a mujeres a las que ofrecía mis servicios, nada de hombres, nada de fetiches extraños que yo no aprobará primero. El mejor trabajo que he tenido en mi vida, podía poner en práctica lo que decía en mis preciosos libros y ellas simplemente enloquecían y pedían por más. Algunas pagaban cantidades exuberantes de dinero porque pasará cuatro horas satisfaciendo su deseo sexual en la habitación de un lujoso hotel.

– Eres un depravado– agregó Itachi con la frente sombreado de negro– Sasuke siempre tuvo razón sobre ti, eres un hombre sin ética.

– En teoría no es mi trabajo, así que puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana mientras cumpla con la misión asignada– dijo encogiéndose de hombros– te sorprendería saber todas las cosas que he visto desde que salí egresado de la academia, y eso es lo mismo que verás cuando seas una persona más perteneciente a la sociedad. Una sociedad llena de lobos vestidos de ovejas. Tienes que cuidarte la espalda, cumplir las reglas y más que nada, nunca abandonar a un compañero en apuros. No importa si la misión amenace con fracasar, nunca le des la espalda a un amigo. Porque, aquellos que rompen las reglas son llamados escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria. Nunca olvides eso, es el consejo que te doy para este camino lleno de incertidumbre, donde no sabes si al final de la jornada llegaras a casa o perderás la vida protegiendo a la ciudad de personas no más virtuosas que nosotros.

– Me gustaría trabajar con alguien como tú alguna vez– confesó Itachi maravillado por las palabras de Kakashi. Podría ser un hombre con una ética y moral cuestionables, pero eso no le impedía ser el mejor en su trabajo.

– No creo que eso sea un imposible para ti, Itachi– respondió– eres el mejor de esta promoción llena de ineptos, no dudo que con tu ingenio llegues a trabajar en la agencia y te asignen a mí como un compañero. Todos mis compañeros han sido un verdadero fracaso– lamento– Al final de año, cuando los reclutas están a punto de graduarse, se reúne a los mejores estudiantes y les ofrece un entrenamiento especial para ser detectives de la agencia. Algunas personas, rechazan la oferta. Pero existimos otros con ambiciones más allá de atrapar ladrones, mantener el orden público patrullando y las otras cosas de las que los oficiales comunes de policía están a cargo. No, nosotros somos entrenados para cumplir con trabajos de los cuales la policía no puede hacerse cargo por sí sola. Si aceptas, serias el primer Uchiha en ser parte de la agencia. Varios de tus familiares que han pasado por aquí antes de ti, siempre se han negado a ser parte del equipo. Tu padre, Uchiha Shisui y Obito.

– ¿Obito?– pregunto Itachi incrédulo– hasta donde yo sé, él no es muy bueno en su trabajo.

– En eso te equivocas– respondió Kakashi– Obito y yo somos de la misma promoción, de hecho somos buenos amigos. Hace un par de noches fui a tomarme unos tragos con él y Rin. Obito puede ser uno de los mejores si se lo propone, pero para él hacerlo significa aburrirse en su trabajo.

– Yo estoy segura que Itachi-kun conseguirá formar parte de esa organización– aseguró Izumi, interviniendo por primera vez desde que iniciaron la conversación. Itachi le dio un beso en el lunar cerca del ojo izquierdo, una manía que había adoptado desde que comenzaron a salir y que a ella no le desagrada en absoluto.

– Supongo que tu trabajo como maestro en la secundaria de Konoha terminará el día que Naruto se gradúe ¿no es así?– inquirió. Kakashi asintió dándole la razón a sus sospechas.

– Ese no ha sido mi trabajo favorito, pero tampoco me ha desagradado. Darles clases a un grupo de adolescentes hormonales no es lo mejor del mundo, pero reprobarlos, eso sí es diversión– comentó riendo– verlos arrastrarse al final de la temporada de exámenes, suplicando por un crédito extra, es placentero para mí.

– La mayoría de los adolescentes detestan tener que leer un libro para cada clase– alegó Itachi, recordando cuando él mismo odiaba hacerlo.

– Siempre hay excepciones– agregó.

– Por supuesto que las hay, mi hermano es una de esas excepciones– sonrió con altivez.

– Tu hermano siempre ha sido mi estudiante favorito, hay otros que también cumplen con sus tareas pero ninguno como él. Sus ensayos son de esos que valen la pena leer a profundidad– habló sintiéndose orgulloso de su alumno– te pido que esto quede entre nosotros, no creo que sea bueno que alguien se enterara de lo que hago sin mi consentimiento.

– Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo– afirmó Itachi– aunque es cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien a parte de mi se dé cuenta.

– Hasta entonces se debe mantener en secreto– sentenció Kakashi.

 **Fin Flash Back**

– No lo esperaba– comentó Sakura atónita sin despegar su mirada de Kakashi.

– Si no fuera así, entonces se perdería el elemento sorpresa– alegó Kakashi.

– Existe otro favor que quiero pedirte, pero no te lo podía pedir hasta no tener el consentimiento de Sakura– dijo Tsunade clavando sus ojos en ella.

– ¿Qué clase de favor?– formuló Kakashi, en lugar de ella. Por su expresión sé que esperaba que alguien hiciera la pregunta por ella.

– Averiguar todo lo que tenga que ver con...– hizo una pausa, esperando permiso para continuar. Sakura asintió decidida–...Haruno Kizashi.

– Muy bien, tendré listo todo en cuanto pueda recopilar la información requerida– afirmó– debo retirarme antes de que los alumnos salgan de sus aulas, se supone que estaré suspendido unos cuantos días.

– Espera un momento– dije– ¿Él también es un policía?– interrogue. Kakashi asintió.

– No puedo dejar mi puesto vacío– respondió antes de marcharse. Sé a lo que se refiere, él simplemente no puede irse y dejar a Naruto a su suerte, más aún cuando él desconoce el hecho de que alguien planeaba asesinarlo.

– ¿Podemos retirarnos?– preguntó Sakura. Tsunade negó y hablo.

– Sabes qué es lo que se aproxima dentro de un mes ¿cierto, Uchiha?– inquirió Tsunade.

– El puto examen Nacional– gruñí inaudible. El examen Nacional es realizado anualmente, el primer mejor estudiar cada escuela en Japón debe asistir y competir para ver quién quedará siendo el mejor estudiante del país. La persona que queda de primero, obtiene interminables ofertas para ser transferido a las mejores escuelas del país, becas para cualquier universidad que desee en caso de ser de último año, además de una entrevista que se difundirá en los periódicos escolares.

– Así es, como siempre estás invitado. Aunque sueles negarte a asistir, mi deber es informarte y que le cedas tu lugar al que viene después de ti– explicó. Por supuesto que mi respuesta es no, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Sakura se me adelantó.

– Por supuesto que asistirá– afirmó emocionada. Fruncí el ceño disgustado por tomar una decisión que no le compete.

– La decisión es enteramente suya, Sakura– recordó Tsunade. Su mirada decayó con tristeza– entiendo que dadas tus circunstancias tú nunca pudiste ir, a pesar de lo mucho que deseabas hacerlo– por más que intente negarme, ella insistirá en que debo asistir hasta conseguir 2 cosas de mi parte, una que yo acepté. O la otra es que me harté por tanta insistencia y terminaremos discutiendo por eso. Y honestamente no quiero tener que discutir con ella.

– Acepto– suspire resignado. Sakura y Tsunade se mostraron complacidos, la última me entregó el sobre que contiene toda la información referente al examen y mi pase al mismo. Y salí de allí casi corriendo sin molestarme en atender el llamado de Sakura desde atrás, estoy molesto con ella. No, molesto es poco, estoy furioso. He llegado a la conclusión de que ella tampoco pudo tener una vida escolar normal antes de llegar aquí, pero me molesta que tome esa decisión tan arbitrariamente sin detenerse a considerar en lo que yo pienso al respecto, sólo quiere que lo haga porque ella nunca puedo hacerlo. Me parece egoísta y pretencioso.

– ¿Todo bien?– preguntó Naruto preocupado en cuanto volví.

– Si, todo en orden– afirme. Lo cierto es que todo está bien, más que bien, sólo que él es la última persona que debe enterarse de esto.

– ¿Qué quería la abuela?– cuestionó.

– Sólo agradecerme por lo de anoche– contesté– y hablarme del examen Nacional.

– Supongo que enviaste a alguien en tu lugar– declaró. Negué en respuesta y él se sorprendió– ¿Entonces qué harás?

– Iré yo mismo– respondí haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

– Apuesto que Sakura-chan tuvo mucho que ver en tu decisión– agregó. Fruncí el ceño molesto, Naruto comprendió lo que había sucedido– por cierto, ella no ha llegado– comentó dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta.

– Ten por seguro que no entrara a ninguna clase– intervino Gaara denotando enojo. Puse los ojos en blanco y me dediqué a mirar por la ventana, ignorando las miradas de reproche de esos dos.

Mis asuntos con Sakura son sólo míos y de ella, nadie tiene porque meterse. Si estoy o no enojado con ella, ese no es problema de nadie. Pero, aunque me moleste admitirlo, Gaara tiene razón. Ella no entrara a clases hoy, porque la hice llorar. Ella aún está sensible por lo de anoche, necesita que la ayude a subir su estado de ánimo, no para empeorarlo. Debería buscarla y pedirle disculpas, pero en estos momentos no me encuentro en condiciones para hacerlo y arruinarlo todo.

…

No estoy triste porque Sasuke este molesto conmigo, estoy decepcionada porque dejé que mi egoísmo hablará por mí y no fui considerada con él. No me detuve a pensar en sus razones para no ir, a él no le gusta llamar la atención y si queda de primero entre todos los participantes, definitivamente llamará mucho la atención. Y conociéndolo como creo que lo conozco, lo hará. Hoy no fui a ninguna clase, me quedé escondida todo el día en lo invernadero porque allí nadie iría a buscarme. Tengo mucho en que pensar, quiero creer que con Kakashi cuidando de mi ya no tendré problemas en cuanto a andar por el pueblo libremente. Su él ha conseguido proteger a Naruto de esas personas, entonces yo también puedo estar a salvo o eso creo. Descubrí que los terrenos del Santuario Nakano es un buen lugar para escapar del ajetreo y pensar con claridad. Me senté al principio de la escalinata que lleva al templo, me quedé mirando como el último rayo del sol desapareció, dándole la bienvenida a una hermosa noche de otoño.

– ¿Sigues enojado conmigo?– pregunté al sentir su presencia pararse junto a mí.

– Hmp– musitó, esta vez no supe interpretar su monosílabo. Él se sentó a mi lado y fijó sus ojos en el cielo estrellado.

– Hoy ha sido un día extraño ¿no es así?– pronuncié riendo intentando disipar la tensión latente entre ambos. Sasuke siguió con en la misma posición sin molestarse en responder– me parece una locura toda esta situación de Kakashi y Naruto– continué pero nuevamente no recibí respuesta de su parte.

– Cuando éramos niños, Naruto y yo a pesar de estar todo el tiempo juntos, siempre estábamos peleando– habló después de un rato– Nuestras madres decían que así era nuestras amistad, pero lo cierto era que yo no lo toleraba, era demasiado ruidoso para mí gusto. En ese tiempo, él tenía un guardaespaldas. Un hombre cruel que lo trataba mal y lo amenazaba para que no le contará a sus padres, había veces que me culpaban por sus moretones.

– Hasta que un día, Kushina-san y él fueron a visitarnos, ese hombre estaba libre ese día. Ella me dijo _"Naruto y tú son amigos, no es bueno que se caigan a golpes"_ mi madre y yo quedamos desconcertados, ya que Naruto y yo nunca nos habíamos golpeado, sólo discutíamos. Así que lo aleje de nuestras madres para hablar con él y lo convencí de que le dijera a su madre la verdad, al principio se negó porque tenía miedo. Teníamos 4 años, éramos inocentes y manipulables. Pero yo le dije _"Cuenta conmigo, dobe. Yo te acompaño para que hables con tu mamá"_ y así lo hicimos, somos mejores amigos desde entonces. Recuerdo que Kushina-san quedó horrorizada y lloraba por no haberlo notado, le pidió perdón a su hijo por no ser una buena madre, a mi por creerme capaz de tal cosa y a mi madre por haberme culpado. El hombre fue arrestado por maltrato infantil y no supimos más nunca de él. Pero supimos que él estaba pasando información sobre Minato-san, Kushina-san y Naruto a las personas que planeaban asesinarlos– sentí un profundo sentimiento de tristeza situarse en mi pecho. Siempre he visto a Naruto como un chico intrépido, que nunca se rinde, pero nunca he llegado a pensar en todo lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar a ser lo que es ahora. Y sé que Sasuke, aunque no lo diga, tiene miedo de perder a su mejor amigo.

– La noche en la que ellos murieron– continuó– ese día Naruto cumplía 5 años. Sus padres lo dejaron en mi casa con la excusa de que irían a buscarle una gran sorpresa de cumpleaños, él accedió a quedarse porque estaba muy emocionado. Pero ellos sabían su destino y aunque Minato-san no quería que su esposa muriera, ella no quiso dejarlo solo. En el funeral, Naruto lloraba frente a las tumbas de sus padres y no había nadie que lo consolará, ni siquiera Jiraiya se atrevía a hacerlo. Mi familia y yo estábamos un poco alejados, como todo el mundo. Mi madre sostenía mi mano y la apretaba cuando intentaba mantenerse serena, pero lo cierto era que no dejaba de llorar por la muerte de dos apreciados amigos. Me harté de ver a mi amigo llorar solo, me solté del agarre de mi madre y me acerqué a él. Puse una mano en su hombro y él me miró, jamás voy a olvidar su expresión, Sakura, jamás. Es algo que no se puede describir con simples palabras, el solo recordarla hace que sienta lo mismo que sentí ese día. Cuando el funeral terminó, mi madre me cargó en sus brazos y Jiraiya cargo a Naruto. Fue un día agotador para todos, así que antes de siquiera darme cuenta, me había dormido en los brazos de mi madre.

– ¿Estás tranquilo ahora que sabes que alguien que lo protege desde las sombras?– pregunté. Me atreví a poner mi mano sobre suya, que permanecía en el suelo.

– No sólo por él, por ti también– respondió apretando mi mano y volteando a verme por primera vez desde que llegó– estoy aliviado por la presencia de Kakashi aquí y su trabajo de proteger a dos de las personas más importantes para mí. Conozco toda la vida de Naruto y sé que él no se quedará quieto al enterarse, lo conozco como a la palma de mi mano. Y luego estás tú, aunque no sepa casi nada de tu vida, no quiero perder la oportunidad de conocer quién eres en realidad.

– Yo soy quien soy– dije– soy la misma que ves cada día, sólo arrastró un pasado sombrío, eso es lo que lo hace diferente. Y sabrás todo eso de mi– aseguré– pero todo a su debido tiempo.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotros, un silencio cómodo donde nos disponemos a disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Sasuke no es un hombre hablador, sólo dice lo necesario cuando tiene que hacerlo y este tipo de silencio entre nosotros es algo normal. Somos opuestos en muchas maneras, pero eso es lo que nos complementa a ambos. Yo siempre tengo un tema de conversación, habló de más, los silencios prolongados solían desesperarme porque no podía quedarme callada por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo ahora, me agradan. Los disfruto simplemente por la persona con la que suelo compartirlos, con Sasuke aprendí que los silencios prolongados no son tan malos como parecen. A veces es mejor quedarse callado y detenerse por un instante observar lo que te rodea. Solemos pasarlas inadvertidas por el afán del día a día, y a eso no se le puede considerar una vida como tal. Mire su perfil, adoro mirarlo, parece algo tan irreal. Algunas veces despierto en medio de la noche pensando que todo esto es un sueño, que aún sigo en mi vida anterior, encerrada en mi habitación fantaseando con una vida como está.

– Perdón por haber hecho lo que hice– hable rompiendo la atmósfera.

– No hay nada que perdonar– respondió.

– Creí que estabas molesto conmigo por eso– comenté dudosa.

– Y lo estaba– contestó.

– Perdóname– insistí. Él negó ligeramente– Por favor.

– Bien– aceptó.

– Tsunade tenía razón, yo nunca tuve una vida escolar normal. No se me permitía formar parte de ninguna actividad extracurricular fuera del salón de clases. Mi padre me permitía asistir a la escuela porque yo le supliqué que me dejara hacerlo, por supuesto que hubo condiciones de por medio – dije

– Hoy aprendí otra cosa importante sobre ti, el nombre del hijo de puta que quiere hacerte daño y llevarte lejos– dijo conteniendo su furia.

– No hablemos de eso ¿quieres?– pedí recostando mi cabeza en el hombro de él. Nos quedamos allí hasta que nuestros estómagos exigieron comida. Sasuke me dijo que no tenía nada de dinero, pero que por nada del mundo me llevaría a casa sin cenar, así que uso un cupón de ramen que Naruto le regaló en su cumpleaños y me invitó a comer.

Han pasados dos semanas desde entonces. Cada día después de clases nos quedábamos juntos en la biblioteca hasta después de la hora de cerrar, usamos su llave de la biblioteca y la autorización de Tsunade que yo conseguí para ello. Él no quería asistir a ese examen y yo prácticamente lo presioné para que lo hiciera, así me quedaba con él para acompañarlo. Le buscaba todo libro que me pedía y cuando no tenía nada que hacer, buscaba un libro que me llamara la atención y mataba el tiempo disfrutando de una gratificante lectura.

Hoy decidimos irnos a su casa en cuanto las clases terminaron. Sasuke me dijo que si lo deseaba podía irme a casa, pero yo insistí en ir con él. Pero debo estar en casa antes de cenar, Karin nos impuso esa regla luego de que no llegará a la hora de cenar por toda una semana. Me quite mi chaqueta y la bufanda, las coloque en el perchero y seguí a Sasuke hasta su habitación. He venido a su casa muchas veces, pero nunca he entrado a su habitación. La habitación de Sasuke no es como la del chico que todo el mundo cree que él es, no está llena de libros, ni posters de Ciencias, tampoco un globo terráqueo sobre su escritorio, ni una repisa llena premios de debates y certificados de buen estudiante colgados en la pared. Es la habitación de un chico ordinario de su edad, bueno es una combinación de ambos. Tiene un librero, encima de su librero hay unos cuantos premios, pero sin llegar a exagerar. Un escritorio sobre el cual hay colgada una pequeña cartelera de corcho, con fotos clavadas en ella. Me acerqué a esta para ver las fotos más de cerca. Había una de Naruto y Sasuke vestidos con el uniforme de la escuela media, el de Sasuke bien arreglado como siempre y el de Naruto abierto, con una cinta negra atada en la frente. Una de nosotros 2 en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto, debo admitir que no me costó trabajo convencerlo para ir, sin embargo me costó hacer que se divirtiera un poco, pero al final logré que lo hiciera, bueno dentro de lo que cabe. Una foto de él y su madre en el piano, en lo que parece ser un recital. Una de Sasuke, su padre e Itachi en la graduación del último y otra de ellos en edad preescolar con un cachorro café con manchas blancas en las patitas.

– ¿Tuviste un perro?– pregunté sin dejar de mirar la foto.

– Su nombre era Shiro– comentó– yo aún estaba en preescolar, Itachi y yo fuimos a jugar al parque que estaba cerca de la Academia de música donde mamá daba clases por las tardes. Shiro había sido abandonado en una caja en medio de la calle, estaba muy pequeño y hambriento. Itachi y yo siempre habíamos querido tener uno, así que lo rescatamos de una muerte segura. Mamá se escandalizó al vernos con él y nos mandó que lo dejáramos donde lo habíamos encontrado, pero nosotros le dijimos que queríamos conservarlo. Ella nos permitió quedarnos con él, con la condición de que nosotros nos encargaríamos de cubrir todas las necesidades del animal. Nosotros nos encargamos de bañarlo, llevarlo al veterinario, darle de comer, limpiar sus desastres y sacarlo a pasear. Sin embargo, su vida no fue muy larga.

– ¿Qué le pasó?– quise saber.

– Un día estábamos en el mismo parque de siempre, esta vez en compañía de Naruto. Yo lo tenía agarrado de su paseadora, me tropecé con una piedra mientras evitaba que Itachi y Naruto me golpearan con sus pies al balancearse con fuerza en los columpios. Mis gafas salieron volando y mientras las buscaba en la arena, solté la paseadora de Shiro y él corrió. Recuerdo el chirrido de las llantas sobre el pavimento y el llanto lastimero de Shiro– hizo una pausa– lloré porque sentí que fue mi culpa, pero mamá e Itachi me convencieron de que fue un accidente.

– Yo también pienso que fue un lamentable accidente– añadí.

– Lo entendí al poco tiempo después– dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Una foto de un sonriente Sasuke de unos 3 años sin gafas abrazando un dinosaurio verde de felpa, atrajo por completo mi atención.

– ¡Qué lindo eras!– exclamé encantada con la ternura de su infancia. Desvío su rostro avergonzado, en un vano intento por ocultar su evidente sonrojo– no tienes de avergonzarte, todos tuvimos un lado tierno alguna vez. Incluso tú.

– ¿Qué hay de ti?– preguntó.

– ¿Qué hay de mí sobre qué?– pregunté de vuelta.

– ¿Eras igual de tierna que yo?– pronunció.

– Oh, era mucho más adorable que tú– afirme con arrogancia.

– Apuesto que sí– susurro en mi oído– aún lo eres.

– ¿Eso suma un punto a mi favor?– pregunté batiendo las pestañas coquetamente.

– Suma muchos puntos– admitió esbozando media sonrisa.

– Debes comenzar a estudiar– sugerí tomando la silla de su escritorio y girándola hacia mí– yo tratare de no ser una molestia.

– Es inevitable que seas una molestia– aclaró– eres una distracción.

– Entonces me convertiré en tu incentivo para estudiar, no en tu distracción– aseguré.

– Hmp, tú ganas– contestó– si quieres algo de comer puedes ir a la cocina y tomar lo que desees, puedes hacer lo que quieras e ir a cualquier lugar de la casa que quieras.

– Como usted diga, señor Uchiha– recité haciendo un saludo militar– da tu mejor esfuerzo– deje un pequeño beso en su nariz y fui a sentarme en su cama.

 **...**

He perdido la noción del tiempo, no sé cuantas horas he estado estudiando. Los ojos me duelen demasiado, desde hace unos días la vista se me cansa con facilidad, creo que tengo que hacerle una visita a mi oftalmólogo después de un tiempo sin hacerlo. Gire la silla del escritorio para observarla a ella y poder descansar un poco, estaba acostada boca arriba mirando la pantalla de su celular mientras tarareaba una canción que no había escuchado hasta el momento en que deje de estudiar. Me levanté de la silla y me posicione encima de ella. Coloque las piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, soportando todo mi peso en los antebrazos para no aplastarla.

– Deberías estar estudiando– reprocho con firmeza, empujándome por los hombros.

– Te dije que tú resultabas ser una distracción para mí– respondí con diversión. Una sonrisa juguetona adorno su rostro.

– Entonces, debo irme– dijo intentando levantarse, me pague más a su cuerpo, evitando que escapara.

– Nadie te dio permiso de escapar– le arrebate su teléfono y lo coloque en la mesa junto a mi cama. Sakura me quitó las gafas y las puso junto a su teléfono.

– No te pedí permiso para hacerlo– susurro acariciando mis hombros. Subió sus manos con delicadeza por mi cuello, hasta dejarlas en mis mejillas. Me atrajo hacia ella y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos en todo mi rostro. Aproveche que estaba desprevenida y atrape sus labios en un beso lleno de ternura. Mordí con suavidad su labio inferior y volví a besarla con más ansías. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban, bailando en círculos en nuestras bocas.

Bajé hasta su cuello, besándolo desde debajo de su oreja hasta su clavícula. Me fascina repartirle besos en el cuello, me gusta como intenta callar sus gemidos cuando lo hago, pero no he llegado más allá de la clavícula. Desabroche poco a poco cada botón de su camisa blanca, mientras besaba cada centímetro de su piel blanquecina que quedaba al descubierto, hasta llegar a su vientre. Podía escuchar el desaforado latir de su corazón. Volví de nuevo hacia su cuello, repitiendo el mismo proceso hasta llegar al inicio de sus senos. Clavé mis ojos en ella, esperando que me diera permiso para continuar, sin embargo ella solo esperaba que yo tomara la iniciativa. La imagen de sus ojos cerrados, sus labios hinchados entreabiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, causa que mi cordura se vaya al demonio y mi erección comience a apretar mucho en mis pantalones. Le quite el sostén un jalón, lo lancé lejos e inmediatamente ella se tapó los pechos con los brazos.

– Yo... Mis pechos son...– jadeo avergonzada. Intente quitar sus brazos, sin embargo ella reafirmó el agarre. Coloque ambos brazos encima de cabeza y con una mano la apreté por las muñecas para que no se atreviera a cubrirse de nuevo, dejando expuestos sus pechos. Un mohín se formó en sus labios, desvío su rostro avergonzado evitando mirarme a los ojos. Fije mi mirada en sus senos redondos que suben y bajan al compás de su acelerada respiración. Se ven tan provocativos, con el tamaño justo para llenar mis manos, sus rosados y erectos pezones, clamando a gritos mi atención.

– No tendrías por qué avergonzarte, no son tan pequeños– aseguré con sensualidad. Sentí como todo su cuerpo se estremeció debajo de mí.

– ¿Estás seguro?– cuestionó insegura. Sin tomarme la molestia de responder a su pregunta, roce uno de sus pezones con la punta de mi lengua, un sonoro gemido se escapo de su garganta. Tome ese mismo pezón entre mis labios y comencé a succionar suavemente, ella intentaba acallar sus gemidos mordiéndose los labios. Con la mano libre, levanté su falda y la metí entre sus bragas, rozando su intimidad con mis dedos. Los gemidos de Sakura eran cada vez más fuertes.

– ¡N-no te detengas, p-por favor!– gimió suplicante. Alzó las caderas en una clara señal de que estaba disfrutándolo y no quería que dejara de tocarla.

– ¡Sasuke!– llamó mi padre desde afuera.

– ¡Demonios!– exclamé molesto por la interrupción– acomoda tu ropa y finge estar dormida– ordene. Libere el agarre de sus muñecas, le di un beso en la frente para calmar la expresión de pánico que había adoptado. Tome mis gafas y volví al escritorio, para aparentar que estuve estudiando todo este tiempo. Puse un libro en mis piernas para que mi padre no notará la excitación a través de mis pantalones. La prenda íntima de Sakura aún estaba en el piso a la vista de cualquiera que entrara en su habitación.

– ¿Estás aquí?– preguntó mi padre desde el pasillo. Entre en pánico, si mi padre veía eso allí las preguntas no tardarían en aparecer. Así que lo tome de piso con rapidez y lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

– Si, padre, pasa adelante– respondí en cuanto me aseguré que no se daría cuenta de nada. Él se asomo por la puerta, su ceño se frunció al mirar hacia la cama.

– Está dormida ¿qué estaban haciendo?– inquirió con cautela.

– Seguramente se aburrió de verme estudiar, le dije que fuera a casa pero ella insistió en quedarse y ayudar en lo que pudiera– dije tranquilamente girando la silla para mirarla. Su ropa intacta, aparentaba dormir de lado, mirando hacia mí. Aún conserva un leve rubor en sus mejillas, pero al estar de lado mi padre no podía distinguirlo.

– ¿Cenara con nosotros?– interrogó con seriedad.

– No, debo llevarla a casa antes de la hora de cenar– contesté– son las reglas, ella debe llegar antes de cenar todos los días. Al menos que ya sea previamente notificado.

– Entiendo– dijo– continúa estudiando, me encargaré de preparar la cena– Asentí en respuesta y mi padre se marchó.

– Por un segundo creí que se dio cuenta– suspiro aliviada. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó hacia mí con la mano extendida– devuélvemelo.

– Intenta recuperarlo por ti misma– desafíe. Sakura me devolvió una mirada desafiante, fue hasta la puerta y le puso seguro. Ella está jugando con fuego, pero a mí no me importa si se quema, yo solo quiero seguir su juego y quemarme con ella.

– Si quieres jugar– levantó un poco su falda, se colocó a horcajadas sobre mis piernas, acercó su rostro a mi oído– entonces juguemos– ínsito.

– Esa una idea seductora– concorde con una sonrisa ladina. Rozó con suavidad su intimidad contra mi entrepierna, con lentos movimientos de cadera que estaban nublando mi juicio por completo.

– S-Sakura, detente– ordene jadeando, tomando sus caderas para frenarla.

– ¿Acaso no te gusto?– ronroneo en mi oído.

– Joder, Sakura. Me encanto, pero si sigues haciendo eso voy a terminar por cogerte aquí mismo, sin importar que mi padre esté en casa– respondí con voz ronca. Saqué su sostén de mi bolsillo y se lo entregué– ten, te lo ganaste.

– Es lo más sensato– comentó analizando la situación, se levantó y comenzó a acomodar su ropa.

– Vuelvo en un momento– mire la hora en mi reloj de pulsera– debo llevarte a casa, casi es hora de cenar– al salir de mi habitación lo primero que hice fue ir a comprobar que mi padre no hubiese escuchado nada, pero afortunadamente él estaba entretenido en la cocina. Y luego fui al baño en busca de un método de bajar mi erección, para después ir a llevarla a casa. Me las pagará, de eso estoy seguro, sólo tengo que buscar el momento apropiado para hacerlo.

– Vuelvo en un rato, iré a llevar a Sakura a su casa– comunique a mi padre al entrar en la cocina.

– Hasta luego, Uchiha-sama– se despidió Sakura con respeto. Él le dedicó un leve asentamiento como respuesta.

– Nos vemos mañana– dijo Sakura. Comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero jale de su mano y la pegue a mi cuerpo, aprisionándola entre brazos. Sakura dio un respingo y su mirada reflejaba sorpresa por mi inusual arrebató.

– ¿En serio piensas que te has salvado de mi?– cuestioné contra sus labios. Su rostro se sonrojo con violencia y se removió nerviosa entre mis brazos.

– B-bueno, n-no– admitió en un susurro casi inaudible– solo que no creí que te importaría tanto– divagó. Puse los ojos en blanco y añadí.

– Puedo pasar por alto muchos detalles, excepto este. Además, tú lo provocaste.

– Tú comenzaste– replicó.

– Hasta mañana, Sakura– liberé el agarre, pero ella no se alejo ni un centímetro, al contrario, se guindo de mi cuello y me beso.

– Ve a casa– pronunció– este asunto lo resolveremos después del examen ¿vale?– ella subió las escaleras a paso apresurado, sacó las llaves de su bolsa y se despidió con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta.

El día del examen llego, el día anterior Tsunade me indicó que debía llegar a la estación de trenes a las 6:00 am, y esperar al profesor que seria mi acompañante en el viaje. Según ella, esa persona llegaría a tardar aproximadamente media más de la hora acordada. Pero si se trata de la persona que estoy imaginando, entonces media hora no es nada, podría llegar a tardar horas y el examen es a las 10 am. Mientras esperaba, saqué mi libro favorito de mi mochila y comencé a releerlo por millonésima vez.

– Lamento la demora, es que un gato negro se me atravesó en el camino– se excusó Kakashi al llegar una hora más tarde.

– Hmp, como digas– resople con pesadez.

El viaje a tren fue un verdadero fastidio, las personas se aglomeraban desesperadas por un lugar en el tren. Apenas si podía moverme, Kakashi parecía acostumbrado así que saco su infalible libro y pasó todo el viaje metido en su mundo de perversión. Más de una vez pude observar como los sádicos se aprovechaban para manosear a las chicas con falda, trate de parecer ignorante a la situación, pero luego al imaginar a Sakura en una circunstancia similar me enfurecí. Así que no dude en brindarle auxilio a una chica de escuela media que estaba muy cerca de mi, ella me sonrió agradecida. A pesar del retraso, llegamos con casi dos horas de anticipación. Kakashi sugirió que mientras esperábamos que la hora llegará, fuéramos a un café que está cerca de la escuela donde se llevará a cabo la prueba.

– ¿Alguna vez consideraste la posibilidad de abandonar una misión?– pregunte. Kakashi se tomó su tiempo para responder, analizaba mi pregunta mientras tomaba su café. Imite su acción, tomando el mío y le dándole un sorbo.

– Muchas veces– respondió al fin– pero amo mi trabajo, así que puedo tolerar cualquier cosa. Esta misión, por ejemplo– revolvió su café con el dedo– si hubiera querido ser profesor, habría ido a la universidad. He considerado en muchas ocasiones mandar un reemplazo en mi lugar e irme a cumplir con misiones más complejas que esta. Pero eso sería como abandonar al sobrino que nunca tuve– levantó la mirada hacia el cielo– Mi padre sufría de constantes depresiones, nadie fuera de las cuatro paredes de mi casa sospechaba de esas depresiones. Eso comenzó a suceder justo después de la prematura muerte de mi madre, su constante sufrimiento también me afectaba a mi, a pesar de solo tener no más de 8 años. Fuera de todo lo anterior, mi padre también era un detective de renombre. En una misión tuvo que decidir entre dejar morir al escuadrón a su cargo por culpa de una bomba a punto de detonar o dejar que el criminal escapara y que este desactivará la bomba. Mi padre optó por hacer lo correcto dejándolo ir y salvar a su escuadrón, pero ellos en lugar de agradecerle por salvar sus miserables vidas, lo señalaban por no cumplir con su trabajo. Fue demasiado peso para los hombros de mi padre y en un día de primavera, mientras yo estaba en la escuela, él puso una pistola en su boca y tiró del gatillo. Yo tenía 10 años.

– Para cuando eso, Minato se había convertido en mi vecino de enfrente– continuo– un hombre joven e increíblemente gentil. Él sabía lo que sucedía en mi casa, así que cada tarde me invitaba a su casa a hablar con él. Hablábamos prácticamente sobre cualquier cosa, era inteligente y con metas claras marcadas para su vida, y yo era muy maduro para mi edad. Me contaba historias sobre su vida, sus amigos, su novia. Fue gracias a Minato que aprendí a amar los libros, era mi escape a esa realidad que me agobiaba. Después de la muerte de mi padre, me iban a enviar a un orfanato porque no tenía familia. Pero Minato insistió en que él podría cuidar de mí y usó las influencias de su padre, un político reconocido con muchos contactos. Y después de hacer unas cuantas llamadas, le concedieron mi custodia. Él se había ido a vivir allí solo desde Konoha, mientras realizaba sus estudios universitarios. Al tener una buena posición económica no le resulte una carga, monetariamente hablando claro está. Viví con él hasta que se casó con Kushina, para ese momento ya contaba con 16 años. Él fue como un hermano para mí.

– ¿Qué hiciste después?– quise saber. Verifique la hora en mi reloj de pulsera para asegurarme de que aún estábamos a tiempo, sin embargo todavía faltaba una hora.

– Sobrevivir– contestó– me quedé en la casa que compartía con Minato, vivía con el dinero que mi padre dejo para mi y un dinero que Minato guardó en una cuenta de ahorros para cuando me tocara vivir solo. Cuando tuve la edad suficiente, vendí la casa de mi padre y me fui a la academia. Luego de salir de allí, decidí buscar un lugar más pequeño para vivir yo solo. Recuerdo cuando vi en televisión la noticia del asesinato de él y su esposa, fue verdaderamente duro enterarme de su muerte. En ese entonces era detective de la unidad de homicidios de la policía de Tokio, ni pensar en llegar ser quien soy ahora– se quedó en silencio por unos segundos– supe que tuvieron un hijo, pero nunca llegué a conocerlo hasta que me ofrecieron el trabajo de protegerlo. Al enterarme de que me infiltraría en una escuela para proteger al hijo de Namikaze Minato y Kushina, inmediatamente acepte el trabajo y me fui a vivir a Konoha. Cuando vi a Naruto por primera vez, era como ver a Minato de nuevo. Sus ojos azules reflejaban la gentileza que heredó de su padre, aunque lo escandaloso y problemático viene del lado de su madre. Pero creo que su idiotez es propia de él.

– Asumo que Naruto y tú nunca han tenido esta conversación– comente cruzándome de brazos.

– Tienes razón, no la hemos tenido– dijo– Jiraiya-san lo sabe todo, él me aconsejó que no le hablara de ello hasta que terminara con mi trabajo. Y ahora que tú lo sabes, espero poder contar con tu silencio.

– Tienes mi palabra– asegure. Naruto querrá que Kakashi algún día le cuente sobre lo que vivió con su padre. Él recuerda pocas cosas de sus padres y Jiraiya no tiene la delicadeza de contarle lo que él sabe.

– A pesar de todo, no me quejo de mi vida aquí– añadió– he conocido buenas personas que se ha convertido en buenos amigos míos. Personas como Asuma y Kurenai Sarutobi, siempre me invitan a cenar con ellos en su casa. Y su hija Mirai tiene apenas tres años, es un encanto de niña, me ha robado el corazón. También está Maito Gai, él es el instructor del club de artes marciales. De vez en cuando voy a su dojo y aprendo de él, nunca está de más aprender un poco de Artes marciales.

– ¿Averiguaste lo que te pidió Tsunade?– interrogue queriendo cambiar de tema.

– Por supuesto que lo hice– respondió– sé todo sobre los negocios de su padre, pero no puedo saber a ciencia cierta lo que ella tuvo que pasar, eso es algo que sólo ella podría constatar. Honestamente pienso que deberías esperar que ella quiera contarte, pero si no quieres hacerlo, entonces para mí no existirá ningún inconveniente en revelarlo.

– No voy a hacerle eso, esperare a que ella misma quiera hablar conmigo– sentencie.

– Tuviste el valor de presentarte este año, Uchiha– chasquee la lengua con fastidio al reconocer la detestable voz a mis espaldas– te eche mucho de menos el año anterior, sin ti aquí, esto no resulta un reto para mí.

– ¿Acaso extrañaste perder, Satori?– concedí con sarcasmo. Él es Satori Muku, un chico de piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos marrones. Él es quien queda como el mejor estudiante de Japón cada año, excepto cuando a mí me dan ganas de presentarme aquí. Sólo he venido a este examen, tres veces con está. La primera vez estaba en primero de secundaria, esa vez asistí por mi propia motivación. Y la segunda en tercero, esa vez lo hice por insistencia de mi padre y mi hermano.

– Este año no será diferente, ganaré el primer lugar como siempre– refutó arrogante.

– Ya lo veremos– conteste con altanería.

– Linda chica, por cierto– añadió mirando mi celular que estaba puesto sobre la mesa. La luz se encendió con la entrada de un mensaje de texto y le permitió ver la foto de Sakura que tengo de fondo. Ella misma la puso allí después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto. Aparte mi teléfono de su vista y leí el mensaje que ella me envió.

" _ **Suerte, Sasuke-kun. Sé que tú serás el mejor de todos ¡Shannaro!"**_

Una sonrisa se me escapo al leer eso último. No entiendo el significado de esa palabra, pero ella suele usarla cuando está enojada o sumamente emocionada. Él se fue asegurando que no dejaría que yo le arrebatará su puesto, honestamente no me agrada toda la atención que se obtiene. Pero si hay algo que detesto, es perder en algo en donde involucre mucho de mi tiempo, a mi orgullo no le agrada ser pisoteado por otros.

Decidí que ya era tiempo de arribar a la escuela y esperar que la hora llegará allí mismo, pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos del café. Kakashi recibió una llamada, me pidió que esperara allí hasta que terminará, mientras se alejaba para poder tener privacidad. Presiento que se irá, que esa llamada es de sus superiores, que él se irá antes de lo previsto. No pude evitar sentirme intranquilo, su presencia calma un poco el alma atormentada de Sakura, se siente segura y yo también lo siento así. Pero si él se va, entonces sus temores regresarán a martirizarla. Kakashi regreso, no hacía falta que lo dijera, pues ya yo me lo temía.

– Debo irme, mis superiores quieren que me reúna con ellos para algo importante– dijo mirándome fijamente. Asentí lentamente y apreté los puños con fuerza.

– ¿Qué pasará con ellos?– pregunté refiriéndome a Naruto y Sakura. Mantuve las manos y los dientes apretados, esperando un respuesta que no quería escuchar.

– Me aseguré de que ambos estén a salvo– afirmó. Camino hacia mí y colocó una mano en mi hombro– puedes estar tranquilo, siempre cumplo con mi palabra.

Puede que esté mintiendo o diciendo la verdad, pero sólo me queda confiar en que su palabra sea verdadera y no una cruel forma de asegurarle a las personas que todo estará bien, cuando saben que no es así. La misma frase que usaban los doctores cuando mi madre estaba en el hospital, cuando en el fondo sabía que ella no tenía futuro. Sin embargo la seguridad de sus palabras me inspiran confianza, no es una simple promesa que se disolverá en el viento como las cenizas.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **¿Se imaginaban que Kakashi era un detective encubierto o de verdad creían que era un simple profesor? Hice la historia de Naruto un poco similar a la del manga, bueno solo la fecha de muerte de Minato y Kushina y los maltratos de los aldeanos hacia él. No me pude resistir a incluir a un perro en la historia, es que me encantan, en mi casa me dicen que tengo que divorciarme de los perros o me quedare sola T_T (Sip, el amor no ha tocado a mí puerta). Lo que me costó mucho trabajo realizar fue el momento zukulento entre Sakura y Sasuke, necesito su opinión ¿Me quedó bien o le faltó?. El capitulo que viene tendrá por título _''La magia de la Navidad''_ es justo que ella pueda disfrutar de una navidad normal con su nueva familia y amigos, es probable que el capitulo siguiente tenga Lemon. No es seguro, es una posibilidad, aún sigo pensando en ello. Por cierto lo del examen es invención de mí, no sé si sea cierto pero yo quise hacer algo así.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	11. Capítulo 10: La magia de la Navidad

Hola, preciosuras. He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia, como siempre lamento la tardanza. Pero después de un tiempo he llegado a la triste conclusión de que mis actualizaciones son mensuales. ¿Alguien ha leído el manga de Orange o por lo menos sigue el anime? Bueno quiero decir que la historia me ha fascinado, incluso lloré con ella más que con Clannad y eso ya es decir mucho. Lo quiero decir de esta conmovedora historia es que de ella se me ocurrió una bonita idea. ¿Alguien aquí también se sumó a la fiebre de _**Pokemon Go**_? Pues yo si, aunque mi caza de Pokemones no ha sido fructífera, eso se debe a que me da miedo salir a caminar por mi casa con mi celular, capaz llega el equipo Rocket en moto y se llevan mi teléfono (motorizados, el terror de los venezolanos) y entonces no podría escribir de ser así. En fin hablemos del capítulo, este capítulo traerá un momento para algunas de las parejas que he desarrollado a lo largo de la trama e una sorpresa para ustedes, espero que lo disfruten.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: La magia de la Navidad.  
**  
Navidad, tiempo de paz, amor y reflexión. Tiempo de compartir con familia y amigos, tiempo de perdonar viejos rencores y reflexionar sobre los errores del pasado. Y eso mismo es lo que hace Sakura en estos momentos, ya casi se cumple un año desde que huyó de su infierno aquí en la tierra. Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que podrá disfrutar de la Navidad con sus amigos y las personas a las que ella considera su única familia. Algunas veces se encontraba a sí misma juzgándose sobre si en su vida anterior había hecho algo tan malo como para ganarse un castigo como ese.

La melancolía es su estado natural en estos días y eso se debe a todo lo que transcurrió en estas mismas fechas hace un año atrás, su mente no puede evitar retroceder el tiempo por unos instantes. Pero rápidamente lo olvida y se enfoca en el ahora. De nueva cuenta un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios, nuevamente sintio la mirada de todos sobre ella. Principalmente Sasuke, le aturde lo que pueda estar pasando por la cabeza de ella, pero no se atrevería a preguntarle.

La campana del último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno sonó al fin, todos salieron disparados como un animal que fue liberado de su largo encierro, incluyéndola a ella. Fue hasta su casillero a cambiarse los zapatos y luego se quedó en la puerta esperando impaciente que Sasuke apareciera.

– ¡Sakura, ven un momento!– llamó Gaara desde la acera de afuera de la escuela. La aludida miró sobre su hombro para verificar si él venía, pero ni señales de que lo haría. La sonrisa de felicidad que adorna el rostro de su mejor amigo le dio curiosidad y fue hasta él a paso vacilante.

– Hola, cuanto tiempo sin verte– saludó la persona junto a él, la razón por la cual Gaara está contento.

– ¡Matsuri!– gritó emocionada. Ella y Gaara estaban tomados de la mano. Según la Haruno, ella se escapó del Instituto para venir aquí, ya que aún viste el uniforme de su escuela. Su antigua escuela. Matsuri tiene el cabello corto hasta la altura de los hombros, castaño oscuro y los ojos negros.

– ¿No vas a abrazar a tu amiga después de no verla por casi un año?– reprochó con falso enojo.

– ¡Que tonta soy, ven aquí!– exclamó apretándola entre sus brazos.

– Sa-Sakura, n-no res-piro– notificó ella con dificultad. La pelirrosa se apartó apenada de ella y le pidió disculpas– olvidado, mujer– hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia– más bien dime donde está el famoso Sasuke, quiero ver al chico por el cual tuve que dejar que mi Gaara fingiera ser tu novio.

– B-bueno, verás... él– titubeó nerviosa. No es que le importe mucho, pero las observaciones de Matsuri suelen ser un poco crueles. Siendo ella una joven de familia adinerada, se deja guiar mucho por las apariencias. Sakura sólo le queda esperar que a ella no se le ocurra decir nada inadecuado frente a él. Sasuke venía cruzando el patio con lentitud, mientras leía un libro diferente al que llevaba esta mañana.

– Es él– señaló, no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior con el objetivo de ocultar su reciente ansiedad. Matsuri siguió la dirección de su dedo y la expresión de inconformidad en su rostro, confirmó las sospechas de la Haruno. Matsuri es una buena persona, más de lo que aparenta, pero suele ser un tanto superficial.

– ¿El de los anteojos?– preguntó perpleja, Sakura asintió levemente– tengo que admitir que no conocía tus gustos. Siempre rechazaste a cada tipo que se te declaró en la escuela, desde los más populares hasta los... Hmm... raros.

– Matsuri, estás siendo imprudente– reprendió Gaara, pero ella lo ignoró.

– No es prospecto de chico que imaginé para ti– continuó escaneándolo de pies a cabeza.

– Tú no lo conoces, no me enamoré de Sasuke-kun por su físico– argumentó Sakura ocultando su enojo. Pensó en lo innecesario que resultaría explicarle a su amiga sus razones, ya que probablemente ella no las entendería.

– Supongo que tienes razón– dijo la castaña sonriendo con nerviosismo. La ojijade asintió conforme y se acercó a Sasuke corriendo, consiguiendo que él desviará su atención del libro hacia ella.

– ¿Planeas leer tu libro durante todo el camino?– preguntó. Él tan solo emitió su típico monosílabo, dándole una respuesta afirmativa– está bien, pero antes de que lo hagas, quiero que conozcas a alguien– entrelazaron sus manos y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo y su novia– Sasuke-kun, ella es Matsuri, una buena amiga y es la novia de Gaara.

– Mucho gusto en conocerte al fin, Sasuke-san– saludó cordialmente.

– Hmp, hola– respondió, para luego volver a meterse en su libro. _"Déjà vu"_ pensó ella divertida. Matsuri frunció los labios molesta, pero Gaara le habló al oído y su expresión se relajó. Sakura no esperaba que él la saludará con efusividad, de hecho estaba segura que él no se llevará bien con ella. Así como tampoco se lleva bien con Gaara, pero al menos que ha aprendido a tolerarlo.

– ¡Caminemos juntos a casa!– gritó Naruto llegando al grupo, con Hinata a su lado. Durante el camino, Matsuri había simpatizado con Naruto y Hinata. Ella iba a la cabeza del grupo charlando alegremente con Temari y Hinata. Mientras los chicos iban detrás intercambiando de sus probables planes para las vacaciones de invierno y por último, Sasuke y Sakura.

– ¿Se quedarán aquí para Navidad?– preguntó la pelirrosa a Gaara, queriendo ser partícipe de su conversación– ¿Qué hay de tu madre? Ella se pondrá triste por no verlos.

– Si, nos quedaremos aquí. Recuerda que cuando llegue la primavera, yo debo volver a casa y Temari irá a la universidad– esa noticia le cayó como un balde, hasta ahora no había caído en cuenta del tiempo que había pasado y que casi se cumpliría el año. Ellos se irán, quiera o no– mamá no estuvo de acuerdo, pero después de suplicarle por muchas horas logramos convencerla. Y Matsuri también se quedará hasta después de año nuevo.

– Oh, ya veo– dijo ella distraída.

– ¡Sakura, ven aquí!– llamó Matsuri. Miró a Sasuke de reojo, él estaba muy metido en la lectura. Negó con un movimiento de cabeza, la castaña se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando con las chicas.

– Ve con ellas– dijo el Uchiha sin levantar la mirada.

– No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. Yo me encargaré de él– intervino Naruto colocando una mano en el hombro del azabache. Ella lo miró desconfiada, él suele ser muy descuidado– ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasarle? ¿Estrellarse con un poste de alumbrado, un árbol o una señal de alto?.

– No me hagas hablar, Usuratonkashi– comentó Sasuke.

– No le hagas caso, eso fue sólo una vez hace tiempo– aclaró el rubio al ver la expresión de pánico que adoptó la chica– antes solíamos llevarlo Itachi o yo, sobretodo Itachi. Él no podía cuidar bien de sí mismo, pero si se trata de proteger a su querido hermano menor, exagera.

– De hecho me siento más seguro con Sakura o Itachi, pero hoy me toca conformarme contigo– expresó Sasuke resignado.

– Si le pasa algo, eres hombre muerto– le advirtió Sakura antes de soltar la mano de su novio e ir hacia donde estaban sus amigas. Naruto adoptó una expresión de horror y Sasuke solo sonrió de lado.

– Sakura, tienes que ayudarme a convencer a esta chica– comentó Matsuri desesperada al verla llegar.

– ¿Ayudarte en qué?– cuestionó confundida.

– ¡Ella es muy hermosa, tiene de novio a uno de los chicos más populares de su escuela y ella simplemente no desea cambiar su aspecto!– exclamó señalando a Hinata. La mencionada mostraba su incomodidad jugando con sus dedos y escondiendo ruborizado rostro con su flequillo– deberías considerar usar ropa más ajustada para resaltar tus atributos, apuesto que lo volverás loco.

– Ella volvió loco a Naruto siendo como es– alegó la pelirrosa en defensa de Hinata. Matsuri puso los ojos en blanco y continuó con sus interminables argumentos sobre dar una buena impresión a todos.

El Uchiha sabía que Sakura deseaba ir con sus amigas, por más quisiera negarlo, a él no puede engañarlo. No se puede decir que se siente seguro con Naruto cuidando de su andar descuidado, por cierto él había mentido con respecto a los accidentes que ha sufrido Sasuke por su culpa. No fue una vez como él dijo, fueron 6 veces, de las cuales 3 de ellas tuvo que comprar unas gafas nuevas. Por eso había dejado ese hábito de leer camino a casa, pero desde que Sakura y él andan juntos puede hacerlo con total tranquilidad.

No se dio cuenta que Naruto le había quitado la mano del hombro y cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde. Chocó con un poste de alumbrado, el impacto hizo que cayera de sentón al suelo. Maldijo a Naruto y a sí mismo por seguir confiando en él.

– Lo mató– siseo inaudible. Si no fuera por el dolor punzante que sentía en medio de su rostro, juraría que se levantaría e iría a matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

– ¡Naruto, idiota!– chilló Sakura alarmada. Camino hacia ellos y se arrodilló frente a su aturdido novio– Sasuke-kun, ¿estas bien? Lamento haberte dejado a cargo del idiota, tendría que haber dicho que no, lo siento– habló con rapidez. Él intentó pedirle que se detuviera, pero ella no se lo permitió.

– ¡Ay no! tus gafas se arruinaron– declaró con culpabilidad en su voz, le quitó los anteojos y los examinó de cerca. El cristal se agrieto y la montura se dobló. Lo único bueno de esa penosa situación es que ahora tendría obligarse a ir por unas nuevas, tal vez le diría a ella que lo acompañe.

– No es tu culpa– aseguró. La sangre empezó a escurrir de su nariz, ella se alertó pero rápidamente sacó un pañuelo de su bolsa y lo puso allí para ayudarlo a frenar el sangrado.

– L-lo siento– tartamudeó Naruto. Inmediatamente la atención de ella se centró en él, le lanzó una mirada de odio puro y se levantó sin dejar de observarlo, todo en el aura de ella indicaba peligro. Naruto huyó, atravesó la calle sin mirar a los lados como alma que lleva al diablo y ella no dudo en seguirlo. Por fortuna esa calle no es muy transitada por muchos autos o sino podrían haberlos atropellado por imprudentes. Los demás se acercaron a él y se doblaron para verlo más de cerca. Pero en vez de siquiera intentar ayudarlo, se quedaron mirando como idiotas.

– Naruto tenía razón– comentó Temari. Sasuke frunció el ceño confundido ¿razón en qué?

– Retiro completamente lo dicho anteriormente– añadió la chica nueva, a él no le interesó mucho recordar su nombre. _"¿Qué les pasa a esas mujeres? ¿retirar lo que dijo? ¿acaso hablo mal de mí?"_ pensó perturbado.

– U-Uchiha-san, tengo otro pañuelo. Ese ya está todo manchado– dijo Hinata tímidamente ofreciéndole otro pañuelo, pero él simplemente la ignoró. El Uchiha trato de mirar más allá de esas tres, pero no pudo. Sólo pudo ver las siluetas de Shikamaru y Gaara de brazos cruzados y sus ceños ¿fruncidos?. El golpe lo dejó un poco desorientado, así que sigue sin entender qué les pasa a todos ellos. Sacudió la cabeza para disipar su confusión y se puso de pie, bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Buscó a Sakura con la mirada, pero solo distinguió su silueta distorsionada del otro lado de la calle, ella sacudía a Naruto con violencia como si fuera un muñeco sin vida. Estaba a punto preguntarse porque veía borroso, hasta que recordó que sus gafas se arruinaron y Sakura se las había llevado.

– Mierda– gruñó entre dientes al caer en cuenta sobre la razón por la cual esas tres no le quitan sus ojos de encima y el porqué de que los otros dos tengan mala cara– O-oye, Sakura– llamó intentando ocultar la incomodidad que la insistente mirada de todos sobre él le hacía sentir. Ella llegó refunfuñando algunas barbaridades contra Naruto, se mostró extrañada por la actitud de todos. Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca y la alejó del grupo– devuélveme mis gafas. No me interesa que estén dañadas, no pienso pasearme libremente por el pueblo sin ellas.

– Perdona, todo esto es culpa mía– dijo ella bajando sus ojos con tristeza. _"Nada de esto es culpa tuya"_ quiso decirle, pero ella sigue sin escuchar. Se supone que no debe molestarle que ellos lo vean sin anteojos, después de todo siempre están todos juntos. Si, él también se incluye porque Sakura suele decirle que debe ser más sociable. A ella no le importa si no lo hace con el resto de la población estudiantil, pero le importa que lo haga con ellos. Aún así, las miradas insistentes como las de las tres chicas siguen sin gustarle, al menos que sea la de Sakura.

– Tonta– puso una mano en su cabeza y sacudió su cabello hasta dejarlo todo enmarañado. Le arrebató sus gafas y se las colocó sin importarle que ya no sirvan para nada. Camino en otra dirección, con ella siguiéndole de cerca.

– ¿Tienes unas de repuesto?– preguntó cuándo estaban a unos pasos de entrar a la casa de él.

– Estas son el repuesto que tenia– aventuró– las anteriores se arruinaron por culpa de Naruto, otra vez.

– ¿Cuándo irás por unas nuevas?– interrogó.

– Tengo que llamar a mi oftalmólogo a ver si está disponible, esa mujer es muy impredecible y no tengo idea de donde esté ahora– divagó buscando sus llaves entre sus bolsillos– por los momentos recurriré a mi plan de contingencia, usaré mis lentes de contacto y para hacer las cosas más fáciles, y seguir teniendo la reputación que he mantenido con los años, me pondré unos lentes falsos iguales a las míos.

– Creo que no sería capaz de tolerar la atención que daría tu rostro– admitió ella sonrojada. Una sonrisa socarrona salió de los labios del Uchiha sin que ella se diera cuenta– ¿Imaginas lo que pasaría si tienes la misma suerte que tu hermano?

– ¿Celosa?– preguntó con expresión triunfal.

– Si, bastante– contestó altanera– siendo honesta, golpearía a cada chica que pretendiera acercarte a tí con segundas intenciones.

– ¿Vienes?– pronunció al ver que la chica seguía inmóvil en la entrada.

– No, lo siento. Debo ir a casa, tengo que cuidar de Hotaru esta noche, Karin y Suigetsu saldrán a cenar para celebrar su aniversario de bodas– explicó con tono de disculpa.

Últimamente Sasuke la ha sentido distante, como si no quisiera estar a solas con él. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué le pasa, ella no desaprovecha una oportunidad para quedarse a solas, pegarse a él y mimarlo tanto como él se lo permitiera. Se despidió de él dejando un beso en su mejilla. En cuanto se quedó solo, dejó el asunto en el olvido y fue a su habitación a resolver el asunto de sus gafas. Pero en lugar de eso, se lanzó a la cama y se quedó dormido hasta que el rugir de su estómago lo obligó a levantarse.

 **...**

Sakura quería saber lo que se sentía ver una película con su novio, dejar descansar su cabeza en su hombro mientras él pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros de ella. Pero con novio como Sasuke no era mucho lo que podía esperar, sin embargo accedió a complacerla en algo tan simple como eso, aunque probablemente él no quitará la mueca de fastidio ante la estúpida película romántica que su novia escogió para la ocasión. Realmente le parecía estúpido que una chica con cáncer pasará toda la jodida película filosofando pendejadas, pero la misma quedó en segundo plano al clavar sus ojos en ella. Sus largas pestañas, sus delicadas facciones, su mueca de satisfacción cuando pasaba algo bueno y el brillo en sus ojos cuando los protagonistas se besaron por primera vez en la casa de Ana Frank. Volvió a preguntarse porque ella no quiso estar a solas con él días atrás, cuidar a su ahijada había sido una excusa tonta, aunque no fuera del todo una mentira. Quizás no estaba lista para que lo que pasó en su habitación hace unas semanas se repitiera de nuevo.

Sakura de repente dejó de prestar atención a la película que ella misma pidió ver, se levantó del sofá y corrió a la ventana más cercana. El Uchiha arqueó una ceja confundido por su actitud. La pelirrosa esbozó una enorme sonrisa y corrió al patio trasero, Sasuke la siguió un tanto desconcertado por su actitud.

– Mira, Sasuke-kun ¡Está nevando!– exclamó emocionada viendo la nieve caer. Miles de motas blancas comenzaron a caer de cielo, cubriendo poco a poco el suelo con un manto blanco. Ella se paró en medio del patio sin despegar sus orbes verdes del cielo. Sus ojos brillaban fascinados por la belleza de la nieve caer, como una niña pequeña sacó la lengua y dejó caer un par de copos de nieve en ella. Esa ilusión de niña dejó al azabache estupefacto, le pareció que esas gemas jades se veían más hermosas que nunca.

– Sakura, entra– ordenó con suavidad, aún sin salir por completo de su propia fascinación– estás descalza, te resfriaras.

– No quiero– negó haciendo un mohín en sus labios.

– Buscaremos tu abrigo, una bufanda y unas botas. Entonces podrás salir de nuevo– aseguró. Ella pareció considerarlo pero no quiso entrar de todas formas, Sasuke rodó los ojos con fastidio debido a su actitud infantil.

– No tengo botas de nieve– argumentó berrinchuda, lo cierto era que ella solo contaba con sus fieles converse negras. El Uchiha consideró la posibilidad de salir él mismo y traerla a adentro. Pero de nuevo la ilusión de su mirada, fue el incentivo para no hacerlo.

– Yo te doy unas– trato de convencerla, pero ella siguió renuente– ven– le tendió una mano para que ella la tomará– eran de mi madre, creo que podrían quedarte– dijo perdiendo ya la paciencia.

Finalmente decidió que era lo más sensato acatar la sugerencia de su ahora irritado novio, no es que a ella le guste hacerlo enojar. Pero tenía que admitir que ese aire misterioso que tanto le fascina de él, se hace más irresistible cuando está ligeramente cabreado. Fue hasta al perchero, tomó su abrigo rojo. la bufanda amarilla que Karin tejió para ella y luego se sentó en el sofá a esperar que el saliera. Él salió de la habitación donde están las cosas de sus madre, con una caja entre sus manos. La colocó en las piernas de la pelirrosa, se arrodilló frente a ella y sacó de la caja unas hermosas botas bajas color piel. Él tomó sus pies y se las calzó.

– Son perfectas. Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun– expresó con una sonrisa radiante, él le ofreció una mano y ella no dudo en tomarla. Incluso si en un momento como ese llegará la persona más cuerda del planeta, malinterpretaría la situación. Después de todo, un hombre arrodillado frente a una mujer, tomando sus manos sólo significaba una cosa. Propuesta de matrimonio. Una teoría demasiado improbable, considerando el hecho de que sólo tienen 17 años.

– Sé que creerás que actuó como una niña, pero en lo que llevo de vida nunca había podido jugar en la nieve...– vaciló– ¿podrías fingir ser un niño de nuevo y jugar conmigo? Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero...– fue interrumpida por suave toque de los labios de él.

– Puedo fingir– dijo– sólo por el día de hoy.

– Con eso es más que suficiente– concedió con una tierna sonrisa.

Contempló ensimismado como ella hacia un muñeco de nieve, se acostaba en el piso y dibujaba un ángel de nieve. Sakura le pidió que jugara a ser un niño con ella, pero era mejor observarla ser hermosa, que ayudarla a serlo. Todo iba bien hasta que una bola de nieve impactó en medio de su rostro, parpadeó un par de veces atónito, hasta la sonora carcajada de la Haruno lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

– Me las pagarás, molestia– musitó amenazador, caminando hasta su presa a paso lento. Ella siguió riendo, corrió a refugiarse detrás de su muñeco y se preparó con proyectiles para defenderse de su enemigo. A medida que se acercaba tenía que esquivar ágilmente las bolas de nieve que ella le lanzaba, sin embargo algunas lograban golpearlo. Al ver que no tenía salvación, intentó huir pero él llegó a ella antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

– ¡Kya, no!– gritó cuando él la sujetó por la cintura desde atrás y le dio unas cuantas vueltas. Qué importa si está arruinando su imagen, nadie salvo ella lo está viendo. Sin embargo, todo vale la pena cuando ella ríe. A pesar de que desconoce prácticamente todo lo que tenga que ver con su vida, de algo está seguro y eso es que, hará lo que sea para que ella pueda realizar todo lo que no había podido hacer antes. Sakura se removió entre los brazos de él para poder mirarlo de frente y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

– Tienes una montaña de nieve en la cabeza– comentó riendo mientras llevaba sus manos a las hebras azabaches del Uchiha y quitaba la nieve que allí estaba. No recibió una respuesta de su parte, él solo la miraba fijamente. La profundidad de sus ojos negros la hacen sentir cosas inexplicables y más ahora que no lleva puesta sus gafas. Él le comentó que su doctora le dijo que fuera en enero por unas nuevas, ya que ella había decidido pasar sus vacaciones de invierno esquiando en Suiza.

– _Preciosa_ – pensó él perdido en su mirada.

Ante los ojos de Sasuke, Sakura era la criatura más hermosa con la que se había cruzado, aparte de su madre claro está. Todas las facetas de la Haruno le encantaban, cosa que jamás admitiría en voz alta y mucho menos a ella. Ese día le parecía haber conocido una Sakura completamente distinta, una que no se preocupaba por nada y sólo quería disfrutar del momento. Una que deja a un lado sus fantasmas y vuelve a ser la niña feliz que siempre debió ser. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el frío, de sus labios salía un humo blanco cada vez que respiraba, cosa que a ella le encantaba porque no dejaba de jugar con eso. Quería hacerle tantas cosas, su imaginación maquinaba muchas formas de hacerla suya. Pero al mismo tiempo se contenía, no deseaba asustarla. Él nunca ha descartado su teoría sobre que ella fue abusada, sólo que esperaría pacientemente a que sea ella quien decida contarle. Entonces la besó, quizás ella le dijera que no estaba lista para eso y a él solo le quedaría disculparse. O tal vez, sólo tal vez, aceptaría como lo hizo la vez anterior. La intensidad de los besos fue aumentando con el correr de los segundos, sus lenguas hicieron acto de presencia en el campo de batalla. No hizo falta que le consultará, ambos se deseaban, anhelaban unirse en uno solo y fortalecer el vínculo que poco a poco habían formado.

A paso torpe y dando trompicones, llegaron a la habitación del chico. Se separaron debido a la falta de aire, quedaron contemplándose el uno al otro por lo que parecieron horas. Los ojos de él se fijaron en la vestimenta de ella, demasiada ropa encima. Con sumo cuidado, le quitó la bufanda y la lanzó lejos, al igual que el resto de su ropa. Se inclinó para sacarle el pantalón y las botas, pero le dejó con la prenda que cubre su parte íntima. Hizo un camino ascendente de besos desde su plano vientre, hasta el inicio de su sostén. Y bajo de nuevo, su atención fue centrada en la cicatriz en situada en la parte baja de su abdomen, aquella que arruinaba la suave textura de la piel en esa zona. La acarició con delicadeza, haciendo que la chica se tensara.

– ¿Esto te lo hizo él?– cuestionó refiriéndose al tipo que no dejaba de buscarla.

– S-sí– respondió en un susurró– fue en la noche que escape– se atrevió a confesar. Creyó que él se alejaría de ella, pero en lugar de ello, dejo unos cuantos besos en esa zona, robándole unos cuantos suspiros.

Sus ojos se clavaron en su sostén de encaje blanco en cuanto se enderezó, lo desabrocho y este fue a hacerle compañía al resto de la ropa de la pelirrosa. Esta vez ella no intentó cubrirse, ese complejo por el tamaño de sus senos había quedado en el olvido gracias a él. Acarició la areola de ambos pechos con los pulgares, al instante sus pezones se endurecieron. Sakura cerró los ojos, esperando ansiosa que él siquiera con lo suyo. Con la delicadeza con la que se tratara de algo tan frágil como el cristal, Sasuke la tumbó sobre la cama. Ella por inercia intento cubrirse, pero el tono de voz de Sasuke la hizo detenerse.

– Quédate así, quiero verte– ordenó. Sakura desvió la mirada ruborizada al sentirse avergonzada, la expresión de él no demostraba ninguna emoción, sólo la miraba sin ningún tipo de pudor. Tal vez se sentía decepcionado de la simpleza de su cuerpo.

Las piernas de la pelirrosa quedaron abiertas dándole una maravillosa vista de sus bragas blancas, húmedas con su propia excitación. Esa necesidad de hundirse en ella de todas las maneras humanamente posibles, lo embriagó de nuevo. Una necesidad que existe en él desde el día que exploró con sus dedos esos húmedos pliegues. Paso saliva, su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, quería y no quería hacer lo que su mente y su cuerpo le imploraba a gritos. Aunque no lo aparentaba estaba verdaderamente ansioso, es la primera vez que tendrá contacto íntimo con una mujer. Y tenía que ser precisamente ella. Una persona que en un principio le pareció molesta, hasta el punto de irritarlo de una manera inexplicable. Pero que ahora, estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorado de esa molestia. No estaba seguro de cuándo había sucedido, pero sucedió. No sabía cual seria su reacción cuando ella le hablara de su horrible pasado, quizás querrá tener al padre de esta en frente para estrangular a ese infeliz con sus propias manos. Ella lo sacó de sus propias cavilaciones cuando se sentó a la orilla de la cama, con la decepción surcando en sus ojos.

– ¿No te gusta lo que ves?– cuestionó dudosa. ¿Acaso él le había dado motivos para que pensara eso? Bueno, conociéndose a sí mismo, tal vez lo hizo. En lugar de darle una respuesta concreta, la besó largo y tendido e intentó recostarla de nuevo, pero ella lo detuvo poniendo sus pequeñas manos en su abdomen– no es justo que sea yo la única que está prácticamente desnuda– aclaró al notar la confusión del pelinegro. Ahora le tocaba a ella desnudarlo, tocarlo. No era justo que él tuviera que hacer todo el trabajo, cuando esa es una labor que puede ser llevada a cabo por los dos.

– Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones– dijo ella acariciando su pecho con sutileza. Llevo una de sus manos a la erección de él y la tocó por encima de la tela de los bóxers, el pelinegro soltó un gruñido de satisfacción y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sakura tomo el elástico de aquella prenda, la jalo hacia abajo dejándolo ahora a él desnudo por completo. Se sorprendió por la longitud del miembro de su novio, se sintió diminuta al lado de él. Lo envolvió con su mano y se propuso a acariciarlo de arriba a abajo para darle placer al moreno. La expresión de placer del Uchiha la animó a ir más rápido. Se apegó más a él, comenzado a repartirle sensuales besos en el cuello. Mientras sus uñas recorrían la longitud de su erección y de demoraba un poco más jugando con el glande, provocando que él se agitará súbitamente.

– Sa-ku-ra– gemidos roncos salían de su boca sin poder controlarlos. Iba a correrse, lo sentía, pero aún no era tiempo para eso. La tomó de la muñeca bruscamente, para que ella dejara de masturbarlo.

Sin poder aguantarlo más se tumbó con ella en la cama, dejándola bajo su cuerpo teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla. Ese toque causó estragos en él y su juicio se nubló por completo. Al carajo todo lo anterior, esta vez dejaría que el instinto le ganara a la razón a voluntad propia. Necesitaba sentirla o simplemente perdería la cabeza. Lo único que pedía era que esa extraña fuerza que siempre envía a alguien inoportuno a interrumpirlos, se congelara con la nieve. Arremetió contra ella sin piedad, dejando marcas en la piel de su cuello. El lado lujurioso y perverso que hasta ahora no sabía que poseía, actuaba por él. Se detuvo en los senos de ella, deleitándonos con vehemencia. Tomo uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, succionando con fuerza, mientras que el otro era masajeado por sus dedos. Sakura piensa que su tamaño son un problema para él, pero lo cierto es que desarrolló una pequeña obsesión con ellos, algunas veces fantaseaba con ellos y con todo lo que podría hacerles. Los gemidos de la pelirrosa eran como música para sus oídos, suaves y armoniosos como las tomadas del piano.

Llegó hasta sus piernas y comenzó a besar sus muslos, besando lentamente el interior para subir a su centro, arrancándole un gemido a la pelirrosa, quien tan solo se agarro de las sábanas, gimiendo desesperadamente. Se detuvo un instante, había algo que le impedía continuar. Bajo las bragas y las tiro a quien sabe donde, ella se sobresalto al sentir su aliento caliente en su entrepierna.

– Sa-Sasuke ¿q-qué haces... ¡ah!– un grito de placer fue lo último que salió de sus labios, ya que él había empezado a atacarla con su boca. Torturándola con su lengua, jugando con ella hasta hacerla sucumbir a un placer que era nuevo para ella, le hizo al amor con los labios, sus dientes arañaban el clítoris erecto por la excitación y no dejó su labor hasta que ella convulsionó siendo víctima del orgasmo jadeando el nombre de su amado.

Su vista estaba nublada por el aturdimiento del reciente clímax, aún así se incorporó, lo tomó del mentón y lo atrajo a sus labios nuevamente. Sus labios también demandaban la atención del Uchiha. Su beso fue mucho más erótico que lo anteriores, ambos jadeaban al ritmo de que sus sexos se rozaban superficialmente hasta no fueron capaces de resistir por más tiempo. Ella se abrió más para dejar que él se acomodará entre sus piernas. Sasuke con algo de torpeza comenzó a embestirla lentamente, él pensando que ella ya no era virgen, se llevó una gran sorpresa que lo hizo parar en seco.

– Yo creí que tú...– no pudo continuar, ya que ella lo tomó de las mejillas con ambas manos y lo beso.

– Nada es lo que parece ¿eh?– respondió con dulzura acariciando su rostro, el pelinegro se sintió culpable por haber pensado mal de ella.

– ¿Qué pasa, amor?, ¿estás más asustado que yo?– bromeó para tranquilizarlo a él y para hacerlo ella también. Por otra parte él no podía evitar sentirse mal por haber sacado conclusión apresuradas, pero el miedo de ella porque otras personas la tocarán en contra de su voluntad, lo hizo dudar.

– Perdóname– dijo uniendo su frente con la de ella.

– No hay nada que perdonar, yo misma causé que tú pensarás de esa forma– trato de razonar con él, dejando suaves caricias a lo largo de su amplia espalda.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y ella le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa enorme. Él retomo lo que estaba haciendo y con cuidado se introdujo en ella. Cuando se topó con la barrera de su inocencia, de una sola estocada la derrumbó. Sakura soltó un quejido, aferró sus uñas a la piel de su espalda y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando retener sus lágrimas, sin embargo estas rodaron por sus mejillas.

– ¿Estás bien?– preguntó preocupado por su falta de tacto para con ella. Ella asintió apenas sin abrir los ojos, tratando sin resultado calmar los temblores de su cuerpo– Si quieres puedo...– sería una tortura que ella le dijera que sí. Se sentía estrecho y húmedo, quería quedarse allí por más tiempo.

– Solo deja que me acostumbré– cortó súbitamente. Limpio el rastro de lágrimas que quedó en sus rosadas mejillas y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, sus párpados cerrados y finalmente sus labios. Espero lo suficiente hasta que ella estuvo preparada.

Comenzó con un movimiento suave contra ella iniciando un placentero vaivén, dándole tiempo a ella para que el dolor pasará y a él la oportunidad de deleitarse con la piel de su cuello. De cierta forma le alegró ser el primer hombre en la vida de ella, que ningún desgraciado se hizo de ella en contra su voluntad. Y esperaba ser el único, no pretendía permitir que alguien más tocará lo que era suyo. Sus cuerpos ardientes se movían con rapidez y necesidad, jadeando por la satisfacción de aquella gloriosa primera vez. Los gemidos de ambos colmaban en los oídos de su amante. Él sintió la tentación de mirarla y lo hizo, observarla sudorosa y jadeante sólo hizo que se excitara más, aunque probablemente él lucía igual o peor que ella.

– Sakura, mírame– exigió en un jadeo. Los ojos jades oscurecidos del deseo de ella le devolvieron la mirada. Buscó las manos de ella y las entrelazo con las suyas en cuanto las encontró. La pelirrosa rodeo al Uchiha con sus piernas, para darle más acceso y profundidad a las penetraciones.

El final estaba cerca, lo olían... lo sentían. Sus respiraciones se volvieron más ásperas, irregulares. Las estocadas eran más violentas y feroces. Las paredes internas de ella lo apretaban con más fuerza al llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo, seguido de un sonoro gemido. Seguido de uno que dio paso al clímax de él, derramándose dentro de ella. Sasuke se desplomó sobre el pecho de Sakura, sus pieles se pegaban con la del otro sudorosas. Ninguno habló, sólo buscaban la forma de recuperar el aliento y calmar el desaforado latir de sus corazones. Fue la mejor noche de sus jóvenes vidas, perfecta. Se separó de ella y se acostó a su lado, Sakura no deseaba apartarse de él, así que se recostó en su pecho.

– Sasuke-kun, ¿tu padre viene hoy?– preguntó apenada, rompiendo el tranquilo silencio que se había formado.

– ¿Hasta ahora es que piensas en eso?– preguntó él de vuelta. Ella escondió su rostro en el cuello del chico, sonrojada.

– Es que hasta ahora no había pensado en nada– admitió en un susurro casi inaudible.

– Tranquila, él no vendrá si no es hasta mañana en la tarde– aseguró él.

– Gracias a Dios– suspiró aliviada.

Él la abrazó por la cintura y se refugió en su cuello, la pelirrosa se conmovió por el agarre posesivo de su novio y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

– Quédate a dormir esta noche– pidió. Un suspiro involuntario salió de los labios de la pelirrosa al sentir el aliento caliente del chico contra su piel.

– No puedo, Karin-chan me mataría si no llego a casa– torció con pesadez, ella tampoco quería irse.

– Llama a una de tus amigas y diles que te cubran– sugirió apegándose más a ella. Pensó en ir por su teléfono, pero recordó que estaba abandonado por algún lugar de la casa. Se giró levemente y tomó el teléfono de Sasuke que reposaba en la mesa. Temari fue su primera opción, ella es cínica y buena mintiendo. En cambio Hinata, se pondría nerviosa y Karin la descubriría de inmediato. Marco el número de Temari, el cual se sabe de memoria y espero a que está tomará la llamada.

– _Buenas noches, Sabaku no Temari al habla_ – contestó ella con formalidad.

– Temari, soy Sakura– habló la ojijade– necesito que me hagas un favor.

– _¿Qué clase de favor?_ – preguntó burlona.

– ¿Podrías llamar a Karin-chan y decirle que me quedaré a dormir en tu casa?– preguntó dudosa.

– _¿Te quedarás a dormir con tu "Sasuke-kun"?_ – inquirió en el mismo tono de antes.

– No hagas preguntas– cortó avergonzada– sólo inventa una historia por mi y si dice que quiere hablar conmigo, dile que ya me fui a dormir. Y por favor llámame para ver qué te inventaste.

– _Hablamos en un rato_ – dijo la rubia cortando la comunicación.

Intentó buscar conversación para distraerse un poco mientras esperaba que su amiga le devolviera la llamada, pero él ya se había quedado dormido. Sonrió para sus adentros y siguió con su labor, Sasuke se aferraba a ella como un niño que no quiere que su madre lo deje solo después de una pesadilla. Estaba a punto de hacerle compañía a Sasuke, cuando Temari llamó de nuevo.

– ¿Y bien?– interrogó.

– _Le dije llegaste aquí histérica después de tener una horrible pelea con Sasuke_ – comenzó– _me preguntó si conocía la razón, pero le dije que llorabas tanto que no podías explicarte con claridad y te quedaste dormida despues de tanto llorar. Y cuando quiso saber porque tu celular estaba apagado, le invente que Matsuri y yo te ordenamos apagarlo porque él no dejaba de llamarte. Sonó convincente, creo que si se lo creyó._

– Gracias, Temari– agradeció– mañana con ayuda de Sasuke inventare en una buena historia.

– _Siempre para servirte_ – respondió. Ambas rieron por el comentario de la rubia y quedaron en verse al día siguiente. Cayó rendida ante la calidez que el Uchiha le brindaba y se acurrucó más a él para así poder descansar.

Al día siguiente, él fue el primero en despertar. Ella se veía tan relajada que decidió dejarla dormir mientras él tomaba una ducha. Sin embargo Sakura sintió su ausencia en la cama y se levantó. Al final terminaron juntos en el baño.

– Así que una pelea– divagó el Uchiha sin dejar de cortar los vegetales. Después de vestirse habían caído en cuenta que la noche anterior no habían comido nada y ambos tenían un hambre atroz– he quedado como el malo de la película.

– Sí– respondió ella sin dejar de balancear sus pies, pues Sasuke la había sentado sobre la encimera de la cocina mientras él cocinaba para ambos– ¿estás seguro que no quieres que te ayude en algo?– preguntó sintiéndose una inútil.

– No, Sakura– declinó– tú eres mi invitada– la pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos ofendida.

– Como te iba diciendo– dijo retomando el tema– Temari me dijo que debía idear una historia convincente para que me haya puesto en ese estado. Pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de como hacerlo, por eso necesito de tus grandes capacidades mentales.

– Hmp, supongo– respondió– por cierto ¿qué quieres para Navidad?– preguntó con un leve sonrojo surcando en sus pálidas mejillas. Sakura parpadeó un par de veces sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escucharon. ¿Acaso él había dicho eso? El Sasuke que ella conoce nunca haría tal pregunta, a pesar de que ella ya tenía una respuesta clara, seguía sin creerlo. No recibía un regalo en Navidad desde que su madre falleció. Gaara y las chicas siempre le daban uno, pero cuando llegaban de vacaciones y siempre era comida, para que su padre no se diera cuenta que tenía amigos. Aún así, ella los atesoraba con todo su corazón.

– Nada en especial– contestó atónita– t-todo l-lo que has he-hecho por mi... e-es m-más q-que... su-suficiente pa-para mi– finalizó llorando, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Él arqueó ceja confundido y se acercó a ella cauteloso.

– Oye, ¿por qué lloras?– cuestionó sin saber que hacer para calmarla. Quito con cuidado las manos de ella, dejando a la vista las hermosas esmeraldas de su novia inundadas de lágrimas.

– E-es q-que Sa-Sasuke-kun es... ti-tierno... y-y amable– se sorbo la nariz–...e-estoy m-muy fe-feliz...– sollozo– muy feliz...– Sasuke sonrió conmovido, se estaba comportando como una niña de nuevo. Esa sonrisa lo dejo embobado, considero salir corriendo a buscarle algo tan hermoso como ella que haga que no borre esa sonrisa nunca.

 **...**

La mañana de la víspera de navidad era muy esperada por Sakura. Ella, la familia Hozuki y Sasuke estaban descansando en un kotatsu después de adornar la casa. Los adultos la dejaron a ella poner la punta del árbol, cosa que la hizo muy feliz. Y esperaba el siguiente año ayudar a Hotaru a hacerlo ella. Karin observaba con fascinación a la pelirrosa dormir en las piernas del Uchiha, mientras éste acariciaba su cabello distraídamente sin despegar la vista de su libro. De vez en cuando, él la miraba de soslayo, sobretodo cuando se movía, hablaba o lo abrazaba entre sueños. No le reprocharía nada por mentirle, pero ella no tenía ni un pelo de tonta. Sabía que la historia que Sakura y Temari le contaron, era una treta bien planeada para cubrir las espaldas de la primera.

Un aroma proveniente del horno, la hizo sonreír y levantarse para ir a atender la cocina. Saco las galletas del horno y las dejó sobre un plato para que servirlas con leche más tarde. De pronto, unos brazos la rodearon por detrás.

– Feliz navidad, mi amor– le susurró el peliceleste al oído.

– Técnicamente aún no es navidad, papá– contestó imitando una voz infantil. Giró la cabeza un poco y dejó un beso en su mejilla– es increíble ¿no lo crees?– preguntó ella, dejándolo confundido.

– ¿Qué es increíble?– preguntó de regreso.

– Esto– acarició el anillo de matrimonio de su marido– quien diría que tú y yo un año después de casados, tendríamos una hermosa familia. Una hija preciosa y una chica maravillosa que llegó a cambiar nuestras vidas.

– Yo solo espero que las cosas permanezcan como están por un largo tiempo– agregó Suigetsu. Le dio la vuelta para que quedaran frente a frente y sin pensarlo dos veces, atacó los labios de su mujer.

– Y lo seguirá, ten fe de ello– aseguró para luego volver a besarlo– Te amo– dijo entre besos. Su esposo sonrió abiertamente y le respondió con un yo también.

 **...**

Una joven pareja compuesta por un chico rubio atolondrado y una hermosa joven que se rehúsa a salir por completo de su capullo, daban un paseo tomados de la mano por las calles del lugar que los vio nacer. Delante de ellos guiándose de su bastón, estaba la hermana menor de la chica. Habían aprovechado que el padre de las jóvenes estaba ocupado en su trabajo, para que así la más joven saliera a disfrutar del clima.

– ¿En qué tanto piensas, Hinata-chan?– preguntó el rubio, notando que su novia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

– En que si algún día Hanabi podrá ver la belleza del mundo con sus propios ojos– respondió inclinando la cabeza para ocultar su tristeza. Naruto tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo levantó para que lo mirará.

– Por supuesto que lo hará– aseguró entusiasta– ¿Sabes por qué?– ella negó con la cabeza– porque tú te dedicas a hacer que eso sea posible– los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, siempre es lo mismo. Cuando ella no tiene fuerzas para seguir afrontando la realidad, él y su sonrisa radiante la sacan de su agujero.

– Por eso te amo tanto– dijo en un susurro. Tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, su lengua cobró vida por sí sola e hizo algo impulsivo. No es que no se lo haya dicho antes, es sólo que su naturaleza tímida le impedía hacerlo muy seguido. A pesar de que ella quedó casi en el olvido después de que ellos compartieran intimidad la primera vez

– Yo también te amo ¿sabias?– preguntó divertido y sin más comenzó a repartirle besos por todo el rostro, Hinata reía por lo bajo disfrutando de los mimos de su novio. El estruendo de alguien cayendo los sacó de la pequeña burbuja que habían formado.

Un niño que había chocado con la pequeña Hyuga y ambos habían caído al suelo. Él iba corriendo de regreso a su casa, pues su abuelo había llegado de visita y tenía muchas ganas de verlo, pero no se fijó en la niña que iba pasando por allí. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas al darse cuenta de a quién había tumbado. La belleza de la niña lo dejó sin aliento, era demasiado bonita. Quedó prendado de sus bonitos ojos, aunque de cierta forma le molestó que ella no le devolviera la mirada. Pero al fijarse en el objeto con el se había tropezado en realidad, se dio cuenta de la condición de la joven.

– ¡Oye, ten más cuidado!– gritó Naruto enojado. Él y Hinata se acercaron dispuestos a ayudar a la pequeña a levantarse. El niño salió de su ensimismó y miró horrorizado a la persona que le reclamaba.

– ¡Naruto-niichan!– exclamó sorprendido al ver a la persona que veía como su hermano mayor.

– Konohamaru– habló con severidad. El mencionado se sintió cohibido por el tono de voz de su amigo– no puedes ir andando distraído por todos lados, podrías lastimarte o lastimar a otros– reclamó señalando a Hanabi, quien ya se había puesto de pie con la ayuda de la Hyuga mayor. Recordó el accidente que había tenido su amigo en días anteriores por su culpa, se imaginó al Uchiha de brazos cruzados con cara de circunstancia.

– No te preocupes, Naruto-niisan– intervino Hanabi en defensa del chico. Su voz le había agradado bastante, hasta el punto en el que su corazón latía más acelerado de lo acostumbrado– estoy segura que él lo lamenta.

– P-por supuesto que lo lamento– tartamudeó Konohamaru nervioso con la sonrisa amable de la Hyuga pequeña, el sonrojo de sus mejillas se intensificó. Esos pequeños detalles no pasaron por alto por lo mayores, quienes intercambiaron miradas cómplices y decidieron mantenerse al margen de todo– Mu-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sarutobi Konohamaru ¿tú cómo te llamas?– preguntó rascándose la nuca.

– Hyuga Hanabi– dijo ella– el placer es mío Konohamaru-kun– Hanabi sonrió hacia donde escuchaba venir la voz agradable. Quisiera poder ver cómo luce, pero solo tendrá que conformarse con la descripción que su hermana hará para ella. Buscó la mano de ella, alejándola de allí para preguntarle.

– Pss... Naruto-niichan– llamó en voz baja el Sarutobi– ¿Quienes son ellas? Es extraño verte vagar por el pueblo sin Sasuke-niichan ¿me he perdido de algo importante?– preguntó aprovechando que las chicas no estaban escuchando. Él y Naruto se conocieron cuando esté último tenía 12 años, un día después de un largo día de escuela fue al parque. Ahí vio a un niño solitario, jugando solo con un balón de fútbol. El pequeño le recordó un poco a él, así que no dudo en acercarse y pedirle que le dejara participar en su juego, cosa que Konohamaru aceptó encantado. Ellos no se veían desde hace casi un año, cada uno había estado atrapado en su propia vida.

– Hace mucho que no nos vemos– divagó Naruto– la mayor se llama Hinata, ella es mi novia.

– ¡¿Eh?!– gritó sorprendido– ¿una señorita tan bonita acepto salir contigo?– preguntó incrédulo. A Naruto se le marcó un tic en el ojo– ¿Y-y Sasuke-niichan?

– ¿Quien sabe? Debe estar por allí con Sakura-chan– comentó.

– ¿Sakura-chan?– cuestionó intrigado el más joven.

– Ella es la novia del Teme– confirmó. Konohamaru desencajó la mandíbula aún más sorprendido que antes, ¿acaso pasó siglos sin verlos? Sólo habían pasado unos cuantos meses. Sus réplicas se vieron interrumpidas por la imagen de Hanabi de pie frente a él, tendiéndole una mano. Konohamaru se quedó congelado sin saber que hacer, hasta que sintió un pellizco en sus costillas. Naruto lo animaba a que tomara la mano de ella, sus ojos le gritaban que si no lo hacía le estaría haciendo un desplante a ella. Tembloroso, aceptó el gesto por parte de ella.

– ¿Serias mi amigo?– preguntó. No supo qué responder. Claro que quería ser su amigo, quería saber todo sobre esa linda niña que con solo tocarlo lo había hecho sentirse en las nubes.

– Sí– respondió. Se le olvidó la razón por la cual iba con prisa, seguramente no era nada importante. Se quedó con ellos un rato más, charlando con su nueva amiga. Le rompió el corazón conocer un poco de su historia y se entristeció al darse cuenta que no podría verla con tanta frecuencia como lo deseaba. Sin embargo le llenó de mucha ilusión el hecho de que podría verla cada sábado si iba a visitarla a la fundación, probablemente tendría que cancelar sus planes con sus amigos. Pero poder ver a esa hermosa niña aunque sea una sola vez a la semana, hacía lo demás dejara de importarle.

 **...**

Itachi Uchiha tenía la mirada puesta en la nieve caer por la ventana de la casa de la tía de Izumi. Fueron a pasar unos días con ella, después de todo ella no conocía en persona al joven caballero con el que su amada sobrina salía.

– ¿Extrañas a tu familia?– preguntó ella ofreciéndole una humeante taza de chocolate caliente.

– Sinceramente, no lo hago– admitió en voz baja– sólo me pregunto si ellos la están pasando bien.

– No te preocupes– le animó la castaña– Sakura-san se asegurará de hacer que Sasuke se divierta y tu padre, pues...– hizo una pausa– debe sentirse solo, pero apuesto que aún así está feliz de que tú y Sasuke lo pasen con alguien especial.

– ¿Alguien especial?– cuestionó él con una ceja arqueada.

– Si, alguien especial– debatió Izumi– ¿acaso no lo soy?– dijo dolida.

– Hmp, por supuesto que lo eres– Sonrió levemente y llevó dos dedos a la frente de ella, dándole un pequeño golpe.

 **...  
**  
La mañana de navidad, a pesar de tener un clima con varios grados centígrados bajo cero, conseguía derretir hasta el más duro corazón. Sakura convenció al Uchiha para que fueran a visitar a unas cuantas personas antes de ir hacia donde él planeaba llevarla. Acaban de salir de la estación de policías luego de visitar al padre de Sasuke, el hombre aunque no lo puso en manifiesto, se alegró por la visita de su hijo menor. La visita fue un poco incómoda, ya que todos los policías presentes no dejaban de mirarla con asombro. Ninguno concebía que un chico tan huraño como Sasuke, tuviera una novia tan linda, según ellos. En estos momentos se encontraba afuera esperando que el pelinegro saliera, pues su padre le había pedido hablar con él a solas y ni loco la dejaba sola con los compañeros de trabajo de su padre.

– Sakura-chan, un gusto verte– saludó la anciana que por allí pasaba. Su antigua casera, Chiyo. Ella llevaba unas cuantas bolsas, al parecer haría un banquete a los inquilinos del complejo. Alejado de allí estaba su nieto Sasori, la pelirrosa no pudo evitar estremecerse de miedo al verlo.

– Chiyo-obaachan– saludo de vuelta con una sonrisa falsa, la insistente mirada del pelirrojo sobre ella le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta– hace mucho que no la veo ¿como está?.

– Muy bien– respondió alegre– y por lo que veo tú también, deberías pasar a visitarme de vez en cuando– le reprochó.

– Lo siento– dijo cohibida, rehuyendo la mirada de abuela y nieto.

– No te preocupes, linda. Se que es por culpa de la idiotez de mi nieto– refunfuñó la anciana. Chiyo tenía razón por una parte, Sakura lo último que buscaba era encontrarse con Sasori– aunque también pueda deberse a que tu novio acapara todo tu tiempo.

– ¿C-cómo se enteró?– preguntó sonrojada. Chiyo rio por lo bajo.

– Hace días me encontré a Karin-san en el mercado con su bebé, charlamos un rato y me puso al día con algunas cosas– relató– Hotaru-chan es una bebé muy hermosa.

– Lo sé– chilló la pelirrosa encantada. Las mujeres se engancharon en una conversación sobre la bebé Hozuki, Sakura se olvidó de que ese hombre seguía allí.

– ¿Nos vamos?– interrumpió el Uchiha fríamente. Saludo a la señora con un leve asentimiento, emitió una corta disculpa y se la llevó de allí. Caminaron en un completo silencio, hasta que ella fue quien decidió romperlo.

– ¿Estas molesto?– preguntó temerosa. Él apretaba con fuerza su mano, tanto que le dolía.

– Hmp– musitó parándose de golpe. La miró por encima del hombro y se arrepintió de ser tan brusco con ella, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y aligeró el agarre– me volvió loco que ese infeliz no te quitará los ojos de encima– admitió en un susurro.

– Admito que me asuste al verlo, pero mientras tú estés cerca nada malo me pasará– expresó colocando su mano libre en la mejilla de Sasuke.

– Primero tendrá que lidiar conmigo– refutó. Acarició los nudillos de su mano con el pulgar– cierra los ojos– pidió. Sakura obedeció. Él soltó su mano.

Ese día cuando ella había llorado mucho cuando él le ofreció un regalo, le regaló las botas que alguna vez fueron de su madre. Estaba seguro que Mikoto no se enojaría por eso, porque a Sakura le quedaban de maravilla. Pero luego busco algo especial que él mismo escogiera para ella, puede ser que le costará trabajo pero cuando Uchiha Sasuke se propone una meta, la consigue. Se propuso a buscar un hermoso presente para ella y así lo hizo.

– Ya puedes abrir– ordenó cuando acabo de ponérselo. Otra vez ese encanto e ilusión en sus ojos, podría acostumbrarse a hacer cosas por ella sólo para verla así.

Sakura admiraba la hermosa pulsera que él le había colocado. Era de plata, unida por pequeños eslabones. Con un dije redondo con un estampado de flores de cerezo en un fondo celeste y su nombre escrito en una preciosa letra cursiva. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de brincar a sus brazos y besarlo hasta el cansancio.

– ¡Es preciosa, me encanta!– exclamó. Sasuke tomó la manos donde estaba la pulsera, la acercó a su boca y dejó un corto beso en esta, como disculpa por haberla apretado tan fuerte.

– Dale la vuelta– ordenó de nuevo. Temblando por su propia exaltación, hizo lo que él le pidió. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad, detrás del dije estaban grabadas las iniciales de él– así cualquiera que quiera acercarse a ti con intenciones oscuras, sepa que eres mía– la pego a su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura posesivo.

– Te quiero– pronunció ella, con un tono de voz que demostraba todo el amor que tenía para él. Porque lo amaba, sólo que aún no creía conveniente usar la palabra con _"A"_ pues todavía tenían algunas barreras que superar.

 **...**

Las ambiciones suelen impulsar a las personas a más, ya sean por pequeños objetivos o unos enormes. Eso depende de qué tan ambicioso se sea en el interior. Su deseo de año nuevo no era mucho, sólo poder seguir como hasta ahora y suplicaba con todas sus fuerzas que no le fuera arrebatado. Aunque en su caso eso es mucho. Si se sinceraba consigo misma, daría por sentado algunos aspectos de su vida. Amar y ser amada suena tan simple, tan hermoso, pero a la vez tan complicado.

– Eres un poco codiciosa– dijo tranquilamente la voz a sus espaldas. Dejó sus oraciones a un lado y se fijó en él. Se veía tan bien con ese kimono azul oscuro y la bufanda gris que ella misma hizo para él. A pesar de que luchó para que quedara perfecta, no pudo conseguirlo, aun así él prácticamente le exigió que se la diera. Ya que ella se arrepintió de hacerlo, alegando que estaba horrible y que luego le daría una mejor– llevas mucho tiempo allí ¿tienes muchos deseos?

– Sólo tengo un deseo, Sasuke-kun– comentó riendo.

– Como sea– cortó tomándola de la mano– vámonos antes de que te de un resfriado, hace mucho frío.

– Está bien...– dijo ella dejándose llevar. Le costaba seguirle el paso por culpa de sus getas. Ella usaba un kimono rojo con estampados de flores de cerezo, un obi verde que combina con sus ojos, unos guantes del mismo color y su abrigo rojo.

– Así que... ¿cual era tu deseo?– quiso saber.

– Es un secreto– declaró– si te lo digo, no se volverá realidad.

– Entonces es mejor que se vuelva realidad– pronunció con media sonrisa.

 **...**

Era domingo, las vacaciones de invierno acababan al día siguiente, ambos quisieron aprovechar el día saliendo a una cita improvisada por el pueblo, pero el clima conspiró en su contra y terminaron refugiados en la casa del chico. Después del arranque apasionado que terminó en la habitación del Uchiha, ambos descansaban un poco. Ella permanecía desnuda, con una sábana cubriendo la parte baja de su cuerpo, recostada boca abajo con la cabeza apoyada en sus antebrazos y los ojos plácidamente cerrados disfrutando de las suaves caricias que el pelinegro repartía a lo largo de su espalda. Él por otra parte pensó que ella se había dormido, debido a su respiración acompasada. Cosa que no dudo en preguntar.

– Sakura ¿estás dormida?

– Hmm, no– respondió– sólo disfruto de tus caricias– se la quedó mirando por un rato largo, habían veces en las que se cuestionaba si acaso ella era real. Era tan jodidamente perfecta y él no se creía merecedor de alguien como ella. Creyó conveniente que el momento de explicarle a Sakura algunas cosas sobre sí mismo, había llegado.

– Sakura– llamó de nuevo, ella abrió un ojo con pereza– ¿Te gustaría escuchar historia de un patético chico de 14 años que casi muere de una sobredosis de droga por culpa de la estupidez de otros?– la pelirrosa se acomodó mejor para poder escucharlo, la preocupación brotaba por cada poro de su piel. Sasuke supo que ya no había marcha atrás, se había decidido a hablar y lo hará.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Para comenzar, la historia del pasado de Sakura está cada vez más cerca, debo admitir que ya tengo pensado todo. Sólo debo sentarme y escribirlo, aunque para ello necesito tranquilidad y eso es algo en mi casa no existe, mi linda madre le encanta pelear por todo y manda mucho (pero así son todas, supongo) pero vamos primero con la historia de Sasuke. Llegaron vacaciones de verano, pero a eso no le puedo llamar vacaciones porque decidí inscribir materias en verano y así aligerar la carga del siguiente semestre (uno de los peores de mi carrera, cabe destacar) por lo que con el capítulo siguiente me tardare un poco más, comenzaré con él cuando termine una de las materias. Me pareció justo que todos ellos vieran la cara de Sasuke, son sus amigos después de todo, poco a poco ha ido aceptando que así es. Por cierto quiero aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de** ** _"Bajo la misma estrella"_ de hecho yo fui de las personas que lloró como pendeja en el cine y de paso tengo el libro en físico (Uno de los pocos libros en físico que tengo en realidad) sólo que me pareció que ese sería el punto de vista de un chico como Sasuke. Ya le di muchas vueltas al asunto, ¿qué les pareció el lemon? Como les dije lo había pensado, pero después me llegó la idea como una rayo y todo fluyó por sí solo. Debo admitir que es el primer lemon detallado que hago así que acepto criticas y sugerencias, me pareció escribir todo el capítulo desde mi punto de vista, pues así cuando llegara a esa parte podría plasmar mejor las sensaciones de ambos. ¿Creyeron que Sakura había sido violada y que no era virgen? Pues hay muchas formas de abusar de alguien, pero eso lo entenderán pronto.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	12. Capítulo 11: En el bosque

¡Hola, he vuelto con un capítulo nuevo! Salí de mis clases de verano el martes de la semana pasada, es decir que escribí todo el capítulo en una semana. Como diría en mi país, _le eche bola_. Lo bueno es que aprobé las dos materias. Hubiera traído el capítulo ayer pero es que mi hermano mayor llega del trabajo y se pone a jugar WoW y entonces se me va el WiFi del teléfono (de por sí el internet aquí en Venezuela es un asco) y también porque me puse a ver Harry Potter cada vez que veía que la estaban pasando en la tv ¿no les ha pasado que ven una película y se saben todos los diálogos? Pues a mi sí, cada vez que veo alguna película de HP me pasa lo mismo. ¿Ya vieron el capítulo de anime? Pues a mí me encantó, la animación estuvo genial en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sasuke siempre tan romanticón _"No me gusta nada de ella"_ dice, pero todos sabemos que no es así. ¿3 semanas sin anime? Ellos quieren matarme, definitivamente estoy comenzando a odiar los especiales de Pokemon. Alguien que siga el manga de Fairy Tail que comparta mis sentimientos, pase todo una semana sin superar que Juvia había muerto y con ella el Gruvia, para luego venga Mashima a revivirla de una forma tonta (Mashima solo le gusta jugar con nuestros sentimientos). Quiero agradecer por todos sus rewiers, siempre quedó encantada con sus opiniones. Por cierto no se crean que me olvidé del ShikaTema, solo que en el capítulo anterior no supe hacer una escena perfecta, pero les aseguro que habrá un momento entre ellos. En fin, disfruten este capítulo y espero que lo que salió de mi truculenta imaginación sea de su agrado.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: En el bosque.**

– Lo que voy a contarte ahora pasó hace dos años atrás un mes antes de mi cumpleaños número 15, parte de la historia fue lo que mi hermano y Naruto me contaron cuando yo estaba...– comencé, pero inmediatamente ella me interrumpió.

– Espera un momento ¿De qué estás hablando?– preguntó preocupada– ¿drogas? No comprendo.

– Apuesto que has escuchado algo referente a las fiestas en el bosque, pero ¿qué tanto sabes sobre eso?– interrogué buscando la forma más fácil de explicarlo.

– No mucho, sólo escuché el término cuando tú y Naruto lo mencionaron una vez. Luego de Temari y Hinata que mantuvieron una pequeña conversación al respecto, pero Hinata parecía renuente a revelar muchos detalles al respecto– explicó– pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso contigo?

– Tiene que ver todo– sentencié– existe una razón por la cual esas fiestas fueron prohibidas, una razón por la cual el bosque está dividido por una reja y principalmente, quiero que conozcas la verdadera razón por la que siento aberración por cualquier fiesta organizada por alguien de la escuela.

 **Flash Back**

Otra día donde desperté mucho antes de que el despertador sonará, de nuevo mi nada cambiante rutina comenzó. Salir a correr antes de que el sol salga, ir a la escuela, evitar que los bravucones quieran romperme la cara sólo porque les complace hacerlo, evitar que Naruto se meta en problemas y ser un estudiante sobresaliente. El más odiado por todos los de intelectos inferiores sólo porque los profesores no se cansan de usarme como ejemplo para decirles _"Deberían ser más como Uchiha-kun y estudiar más"_. Yo no tengo la culpa ser inteligente y tampoco tengo la culpa de que ellos tengan que esforzarse el doble sin obtener buenos resultados, mientras yo no tengo porque hacerlo. Esa es mi propia monotonía.

Mi padre volvió a dejarnos a una cuadra de la escuela muy temprano, mi hermano tuvo que enfrentarse a su club de fans como cada día, otro idiota le pareció divertido meterme el pie a la hora del almuerzo para que hiciera el ridículo frente a todos. Por fortuna esta vez aún no compraba mi comida, o habría sido un verdadero desastre.

– ¡Oye, tú!– gritó Naruto enojado, señalando a esa persona. _"Ahí vamos de nuevo"_ suspiré con fastidio. Las cosas serían más complicadas si Itachi estuviera aquí, pero él ya está en preparatoria. Estamos en la misma escuela, obviamente, es la única que hay. Sólo que los de secundaria estamos separados de los de preparatoria por un alambrado.

Apreté los puños con impotencia, conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo. Pero eso sería un lío innecesario en el que no quiero estar involucrado. Me levanté con total tranquilidad, acomodé mi uniforme, mis gafas y sin decir nada, tomé a Naruto del cuello de su chaqueta y lo alejé de los problemas, por décima vez en lo que va de semana.

– ¿Por qué no me dejaste darle una lección a ese maldito?– protestó Naruto a gritos.

– Porque no vale la pena, ya te lo he dicho– respondí hastiado de lo mismo siempre.

– No es justo que te traten de esa forma– debatió.

– Nadie dijo que la vida era justa– corté tajante.

Después de esa pequeña discusión, el día transcurrió con total normalidad. Naruto y yo a la hora de salida visualizamos a unas taradas agrupadas en la entrada, todas ellas cuchicheaban entre sí e intentaban coquetearle a su objetivo. Itachi estaba esperándonos, recostado en la pared con una postura relajada y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Según las mujeres, se veía irresistible cuando hacía eso. A mí en lo particular me parece que luce como un delincuente.

– Escuché lo que pasó a la hora del almuerzo– comentó Itachi poniéndose a la par de nosotros.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste?– cuestionó Naruto en mi lugar.

– Las chicas– respondió como si fuera obvio. Pues algunas de ellas creen que fingiendo ser condescendiente conmigo, conseguirán que Itachi se fije en ellas. Pobre ilusas.

– ¡Ita-kun!– chilló melosa la chica que llegó corriendo hasta nosotros, lanzándose al cuello de Itachi.

– No me digas así, Yugito– se quejó Itachi. Nii Yugito, una chica fastidiosa que se autoproclamó como la novia de Itachi. Ella tiene el cabello largo, rubio y lacio atado en una trenza, y los ojos oscuros. Es un par de años mayor que Itachi, pero debido a que repitió, va en una clase más arriba que él. Según mi hermano, sólo la tolera porque tiene buen cuerpo.

– No te me pegues– se quejó intentando apartarla, pero ella se aferró más a él.

– Pero, Ita-kun...– replicó berrinchuda. Puse los ojos en blanco, lo que tiene de _"atractiva"_ lo tiene de idiota. A mí ella me da igual, no me parece bonita ni nada por el estilo. No ha existido una mujer que me haga pensar diferente. Ella suele hacerme la vida imposible, le molesta la atención que siempre ha tenido Itachi conmigo, le parece excesiva.

– Tch– masculle. Ella cayó en cuenta sobre mi presencia y me encaró.

– ¿Cuál es tu problema, niño nerd?– preguntó con desdén– ¿estás esperando que tu querido hermano mayor vaya a buscar a quien te hizo llorar?– se burló.

– Arpía– atacó Naruto. Él la detesta, es extraño viniendo de él, considerando que se lleva bien con todo el mundo y es muy extraño escucharlo decir que alguien le desagrada

– Bicho raro– contraatacó ella. Ambos comenzaron a insultarse mutuamente, insultos que iban desde los más inofensivos hasta unos verdaderamente ofensivos. Hasta que Itachi y yo perdimos la paciencia.

– ¡Engendro sin padres!– gritó ella creyéndose victoriosa. Miré de reojo a Naruto, su expresión divertida cambio a una sombría. Él odia ese tipo de insultos, ya que nadie tiene derecho a echarle en cara su falta de padres, cuando ninguno de esos idiotas tienen idea de lo que él ha sufrido por eso.

– ¡Ya basta, ustedes dos!– interrumpió Itachi molesto– Yugito, te he dicho que no le hables así a Sasuke y estaría bien que le ofrecieras una disculpa a Naruto– la chica frunció el ceño enojada, porque ella fue la única reprendida.

– Prepárate para el drama– habló Naruto sólo para que yo lo escuchara. Y así fue, esa mujer pasó gran parte del trayecto chillando por la falta de tacto de Itachi para con ella. Cuando ella se nos pega, solemos dar vueltas por el pueblo al azar para evitar que sepa donde vivimos. Él no quiere que esa loca entre a nuestra casa, de hecho nunca ha llevado una mujer a casa.

– Sigo sin entender porque no la has alejado– comenté cuando por fin se había marchado.

– Yo me pregunto lo mismo– agregó Naruto poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

– Digamos que trato de no ser grosero con ella, he intentado alejarme de manera sutil e indirectamente, pero ella simplemente no entiende– relató.

– Su minúsculo cerebro no le permite analizar las indirectas– argumenté encogiéndome de hombros.

– Probablemente– aceptó Itachi.

– ¿Jugamos videojuegos?– propuso Naruto queriendo cambiar de tema.

– ¿Para patearte el trasero como la vez anterior? Con gusto– dije burlón.

– Ja, ese reto me gusta– intervino Itachi con una sonrisa burlona. Ganarle a Naruto es pan comido, pero a él... es un reto verdaderamente fascinante.

– ¡No canten victoria aún, mis queridos amigos. El gran Naruto-sama los derrotará!– declaró con un puño en alto. Una hora después Naruto estaba con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas, rodeado por un aura desolada.

– ¿Qué sucede, Naruto-sama, te rendiste?– preguntó Itachi con mofa.

– ¡Todavía no!– exclamó volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre– la palabra rendirse...

–...No existe en mi vocabulario– finalizamos ambos por él– ya lo sabemos.

– Cuando ustedes se sincronizan para hablar, asustan– comentó Naruto.

– Usuratonkashi– insultamos al unísono.

– ¿Lo ven?– argumentó señalandonos– aterrador– se estremeció. Rodé los ojos con fastidio.

– Deja las tonterías y ayúdame a abrir las ventanas, hace calor– ordenó Itachi poniéndose en pie, seguido por Naruto.

El verano ha llegado y con él un calor abrasador. Las clases terminan en una semana, todo el mundo está ansioso porque esta semana termine para dejar los libros a un lado y divertirse, Naruto obviamente es uno de ellos. Aunque los muy ilusos deben regresar al curso de verano a mediados de julio. Mi cumpleaños número quince es dentro de un mes, no estoy muy entusiasmado al respecto pero aquellos dos si lo están. No noto la diferencia, la edad sólo es un número, eso no le traerá nada nuevo a mi vida. Mientras mi mente divagaba en eso, me levanté, conecté el ventilador y me acosté en el suelo frente a él para refrescarme del calor. Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido allí mismo.

– Sasuke– escuché que me llamaban. Estiré un poco los músculos y abrí los ojos con pereza– toma– dijo partiendo en dos una paleta de helado y ofreciéndomela.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?– pregunté tomando la paleta. Itachi lo medito un poco antes de responder.

– Hora y media más o menos, Naruto y yo salimos en busca de algo para refrescarnos, nos entretuvimos hablando con un par de chicas universitarias que estaban de visita en el pueblo y estaban perdidas.

– Y nosotros como buenas personas que somos, las acompañamos a su destino– finalizó Naruto por él.

– Lo imagino– dije con ironía. Ambos rieron.

– Sabían que este fin de semana es la fiesta– comentó Naruto.

– ¿ _"Esa"_ fiesta?– preguntó Itachi.

– Si, esa fiesta– confirmó– pensé que ya lo sabías– Me mantuve al margen de la conversación, no me interesan las fiestas, en ellas no soy bienvenido y eso particularmente no me molesta. Pero esta en especial es crucial para todo aquel que va a entrar a preparatoria el año entrante, pues si se quiere ser alguien importante en la siguiente etapa hay que participar en el ritual y cumplir con el reto que los senpais que pasaron por ello el año anterior les impongan.

– ¿Cual es la penitencia de este año?– preguntó Itachi intrigado.

– No lo sé, aparentemente no se sabrá hasta que ese día llegue– respondió Naruto.

– Eso no me da buena espina– dijo pensativo.

– ¿Qué dices, teme? ¿Te incluyes?– interrogó Naruto ansioso.

– Absoluta y definitivamente no– negué sin siquiera considerarlo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?– debatió Naruto– esta es tu oportunidad de ganar popularidad y dejar de ser marginado por los demás.

– No me importa– respondí duramente– no quiero tener que ir a un lugar que no me gusta sólo para que los demás me acepten, aún cuando todos aquí sabemos que no lo harán y eso es algo que me trae sin cuidado.

– Déjalo, Naruto– intervino Itachi nervioso por la intensa lucha de miradas que teníamos los dos– si él no quiere asistir, no lo obligues.

– Tch, está bien– gruñó Naruto resignado. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que esto no se quedará así, él es jodidamente insistente, pero esta vez no tengo intenciones de dar mi brazo a torcer.

– ¿Por qué no vamos al jardín?– ofreció Itachi– hace tiempo que no le dedicamos algo de tiempo, mamá estaría molesta con nosotros– es posible que esto se trate de una artimaña bien planeada para que Naruto se olvide del tema de la fiesta, él adora la jardinería. Así que cuando está en un jardín se olvida de todo, literalmente.

– ¡Tengan esto!– exclamó Naruto, dirigiendo el chorro de agua de la manguera hacia nosotros. Fue divertido hasta cierto punto, ya que cuando papá llegó nos regañó porque estábamos desperdiciando el agua y nosotros tres estábamos empapados, eso sin mencionar los charcos de agua que había en el patio y dentro de la casa. Tuvimos que secar hasta la última gota de agua. Esa noche Naruto cenó con nosotros y se quedó a dormir. Como esperaba, ninguno de los tres volvió a tocar el tema de la fiesta.

Naruto me hostigó toda la semana hasta que finalmente decidí aceptar, sólo para sacármelo de encima. Itachi no estaba muy feliz con mi decisión, honestamente yo tampoco. Él había estado todo el tiempo pendiente de los rumores que se extendían por los pasillos y no dudaba en ponerme al corriente de lo que escuchaba. Estaba un poco paranoico al respecto, ya que en ese tipo de fiestas suelen ensañarse con alguien en especial. Según mi hermano, la persona escogida se le impondrá la penitencia, pero mucho peor que al resto. Pero hasta donde entiendo, sólo lo hacen con aquel que ellos crean, será parte de su grupo el año siguiente. Recuerdo cuando Itachi tuvo la suya, llegó a casa tan ebrio que no podía mantenerse de pie. Sus amigos estaban tomados, pero no tanto como él. Por fortuna, esa noche estaba yo solo en casa, o sino habría tenido muchos problemas.

Estaba acostado en el sofá leyendo, cuando Itachi llegó haciendo más ruido de lo acostumbrado.

– Escuché que la persona seleccionada de este año es Naruto– informó arrancando el libro de mis manos. Le lancé una mirada fulminante, él sabe que detestó que lo haga y más cuando la historia es atrayente– pero yo siendo tú no me confiaría, puede ser un falso rumor que está circulando para que los demás bajen la Guardia.

– Con mayor razón debo ir, Niisan– contesté poniéndome de pie– si a Naruto le pasa algo, debo estar allí para ayudarlo. Él me ha ayudado mucho, no puedo dejarlo solo.

– ¡Ah, cierto!– exclamó dramático, chocando su puño con la palma de su otra mano– olvidé que su amor prohibido brilla con la intensidad de mil soles.

– No jodas– gruñi.

– ¿Cómo sería si junto sus nombres en uno solo...? ¿SasuNaru? No me convence...– vaciló pensativo. La frente se me sombrío de negro– ¿NaruSasu? Mejor, apuesto serías un uke bastante malhumorado. Estás condenado a ser el pasivo, Sasuke-chan, después de todo lo llevas en tu nombre.

– ¡Niisan, no seas cabrón!– rugí furioso. Me abalancé sobre él, pero alguien me tomó por el cuello de la camiseta y me alejo de mi objetivo. Recordé cuando yo tenía diez y era un enano, e Itachi doce, él siempre buscaba como provocarme para pelear y mi padre siempre me agarraba de esa forma para alejarme de él. La mirada enojada de nuestro padre, siempre nos ha causado terror.

– ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos?!– exigió furioso. Los dos inclinamos la cabeza como niños regañados– Itachi, te he dicho que no provoques a tu hermano– el mencionado asintió aterrorizado– y tú, Sasuke. Deja de comportarte como un crío y no caigas en los juegos de él. ¿Entendido?

– Sí, padre– respondimos al unísono. Me dio un coscorrón a mí y luego uno a Itachi. Se perdió en el pasillo murmurando sobre lo difícil que es criar a un par de adolescentes cabezas duras él solo, dejándonos solos de nuevo.

– Lamento lo que dije– pronunció mostrando culpabilidad.

– Yo lamento haber querido golpearte– contesté arrepentido. Soy un malagradecido, él solo está preocupado por mí. Siempre es así, sólo le importa mi bienestar y nada más. En cierta forma, algunas veces siento que me irá realmente mal cuando él se gradué. Tendré que valerme por mí mismo, aunque no tenga problemas para defenderme, sólo que no me gusta tener que recurrir a ese medio.

– Estúpido hermano menor– musitó sonriendo, para luego darme un toque en la frente. Llevé mis manos a donde me dio el toque por inercia, él sonrió y se sentó donde hace unos momentos yo estaba acostado.

– Tienes razón, no debería presentarme en la fiesta– acepté sentándome yo también– hablaré con Naruto al respecto, pero si él insiste en ir, no me queda de otra más que acompañarlo.

– Yo estaré al pendiente de ustedes dos– habló decidido– si alguno de los dos llegase a notar algo extraño, sacaremos a Naruto de ese lugar aunque sea por la fuerza– me entregó el libro y se fue a la cocina.

– Creó que debería hacerle caso– dije para mis adentros.

Sé que algo anda mal, Itachi también lo sabe, pero parece que el único que no se da cuenta es Naruto. _"Ese idiota nunca se da cuenta de nada"_ pensé. Detesto discutir con mi hermano, una parte de mí aún sigue renuente a la idea de asistir a la fiesta y la otra también, sólo que me impulsa a aceptar porque es mi mejor amigo quien está de por medio. Supongo que tendré que consultarlo con la almohada, mañana por la tarde tendré ya que haber tomado la decisión correcta. Al final de la tarde del sábado, la decisión estaba tomada. Me quedaría en casa y le haría caso, por primera vez en mi vida, a mi hermano. Esa noche apague mi celular y lo guardé en la última gaveta de mi escritorio, abrí un poco la ventana para que la brisa entrara y me deje caer en la cama, clavando la mirada al techo. Cerca de las 9 pm, Naruto se apareció mi casa. No me di cuenta de su presencia, hasta que algo impactó contra mi rostro.

– ¿Por dónde entraste?– demandé.

– Por la puerta de atrás– respondió– la dejaron abierta– seguramente Itachi olvidó cerrarla antes de irse, él si iría a la fiesta. Naruto registraba mi armario, lanzando la ropa a diestra y siniestra.

– Deja de hacer eso, Usuratonkashi– exigí cabreado. Él me ignoró y siguió en lo que hacía.

– Nada de lo hagas impedirá que me acompañes a la fiesta– aclaró dándome una camiseta negra con cuello en V y unos jeans oscuros– siempre accedes a ir conmigo aunque no quieras y esta es realmente importante. Es nuestro pase para ser aceptados socialmente por los de preparatoria, Teme. Es una oportunidad única para ti.

– Ya déjate de filosofías baratas conmigo, ambos sabemos que no es así. Pero eres un verdadero dolor de culo cuando quieres algo, así que no me queda otra opción más que ir contigo– dije tomando la ropa que me dio. Soltó una exclamación de alegría y se tiró en la silla de mi escritorio mientras esperaba que yo me vistiera.

– ¿Creés que esta noche me pueda divertir con una linda chica?– preguntó. Terminé de ponerme la camiseta y me giré a hacerle frente, hice una mueca de asco al verlo picarse la nariz.

– Tal vez te encuentres el cerebro– comenté con desagrado. Él dejó lo que hacía y me lanzó una mirada de enojo, sonreí burlón.

– No respondiste a mi pregunta– reprochó.

– No tengo porque hacerlo– respondí– pero, seguramente lo harás. Muchas chicas mueren por estar contigo.

– Quizás también puedas tener una– argumentó– si te quitaras esas gafas por un rato, llamarías mucho la atención...

– Ni en un millón de años– corté antes de que continuará con esa idea tan descabellada.

– Eres un aburrido sin remedio– se quejó en voz baja. Tuve la tentación de tomar uno de mis zapatos y lanzarselo a la cabeza, pero me contuve de hacerlo para no agregarle otro desastre a mi antes ordenada habitación.

– Hmp, idiota– gruñi entre dientes– saca mi celular de la última gaveta del escritorio y vámonos– ordené saliendo de la habitación.

– Hablando en serio– continuó sentándose a mi lado mientras terminaba de ponerme los zapatos– si sigues siendo tan huraño, te quedarás sólo un día de estos.

– Lo siento, pero a diferencia de tí o mi hermano, disfruto más estando solo que mal acompañado– dije con fastidio– aprecio tu preocupación, pero estoy bien así si no te importa.

– Esta noche te buscaré a alguien para que puedas divertirte– alegó ignorando eso último.

– Si lo haces, te juro que te mato– sisee amenazante.

– Vale, no haré nada– agregó con nerviosismo. Asentí conforme y ambos salimos de casa en dirección al bosque. No entiendo porque la hacen allí, es bien sabido que ese bosque no es un lugar seguro, allí incluso han encontrado personas muertas y algunas han desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Por ello se le conoce como el bosque de la muerte. Según lo que Itachi me ha contado, ellos la hacen allí por varias razones. Una es porque nadie se da cuenta de las cosas que ellos pueden llegar a hacer allí, y la otra es porque el número de personas que puede asistir es ilimitado.

Tardamos alrededor de una hora en llegar, en auto habíamos tardado unos 20 minutos y luego los 15 minutos a pie para adentrarse al bosque.

– Si no hubieras apagado tu celular, tal vez no tendríamos que haber caminado tanto porque Kisame nos habria traído cuando fue por Itachi– se quejó Naruto.

– Creí que darías por sentado mi desinterés por venir aquí y te resignarías, pero o eres muy insistente, o definitivamente eres un imbécil cabeza hueca que no entiende las indirectas– comenté– definitivamente la segunda encaja más en tu perfil.

– ¡Sasuke!– gritó enojado.

– Vale, cálmate– dije levantando las manos en señal de rendición. Lo último que quiero es escucharlo quejarse durante el camino que nos queda para llegar a nuestro destino.

Las personas que se encargaron de organizar todo este teatro, se las arreglaron para meter un todo terreno entre todos estos árboles hasta el mitad del bosque. Los demás autos estaban estacionados a las afueras del mismo. El maletero del todoterreno estaba abierto, con la música del estéreo sonando a todo dar y refrigeradores portátiles de donde sacaban toda clase de bebidas. No había sillas ni mesas, solo troncos en lugares estratégicos para quienes no tenían ganas de pasar toda la noche bailando.

– Así que al final viniste– comentó Itachi con descontento acercándose hasta nosotros, en compañía de Kisame.

– Es que alguien dejó la puerta trasera abierta y este se coló a la casa– argumenté con sarcasmo. Itachi sonrió apenado, al igual que Naruto– eso ya no importa– dije– Naruto quería saber si podemos irnos con ustedes cuando todo esto termine, no tiene ganas de caminar de regreso a casa.

– Por supuesto, no dejaré que mi querido hermanito se vaya solo a casa a tan altas horas de noche– contestó abrazándome por lo hombros.

– Si, si, gracias– intente quitármelo de encima, pero fue inútil– Niisan, ten algo de vergüenza, todo el mundo nos está observando.

– Lo siento– se disculpó dejándome ir– pero hablando en serio, creo que no habrá problemas con que se vayan con nosotros ¿no es así, Kisame?

– Por mi está bien– dijo Kisame encogiéndose de hombros.

– No vemos al rato– se despidió Itachi– estoy huyendo de Yugito. Si les pregunta por mí, no me han visto. Y manténganse alerta– ordenó mirándome fijamente. Naruto y yo asentimos en respuesta, y él se perdió entre la multitud con Kisame.

– ¿Qué quiso decir Itachi con eso?– preguntó Naruto curioso

– Tú nunca te enteras de nada– suspiré resignado. Uno nunca termina de sorprenderse de lo tonto que puede llegar a ser Naruto.

En algún momento de la noche me quedé solo, veía a las masas de cuerpos moverse al ritmos de la música electrónica, las chicas de mi clase intentando ligarse a alguien de último año y viceversa, personas que se besaban con tanta desesperación que en cualquier momento se irían a un lugar más privado y luego estaban las personas como yo. Los raros que no encajamos aquí, por ejemplo la chica Hyuga y su extraño amigo amante de los insectos, incluso el vago del Nara está aquí. El ambiente me parecía muy extraño, todo el mundo se me acercaba a ofrecer bebidas que yo obviamente rechazaba. Lo extraño eran las veces que insistieron, incluso una de ellas la acepte pero en cuanto se dieron la vuelta la tire al lado del árbol donde estaba recostado. Algo en mi interior me gritaba con desesperación que me fuera de allí cuanto antes, decidí hacerle caso a mi conciencia y comencé a buscar a Itachi o Naruto para avisarles que me iba, sin importar si ellos se quedan aquí o se van conmigo, ya no me siento cómodo aquí. Este no es el tipo de ambiente que me gusta, de hecho no me gusta ningún tipo de ambiente donde haya mucha gente reunida al mismo tiempo. La primera persona con la que me tope fue Itachi, cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de él, llegó la odiosa mujer esa y lo arrastró al interior del bosque donde seguramente… No quiero saber, sólo sé que no estará disponible por un buen rato.

– Oye, Naruto ¿qué tienes?– interrogué. Él venía caminando hacia mí tambaleándose en el proceso. Ese estúpido, le advertí antes de venir aquí no se emborrachara de esa forma. Pero de nuevo hizo caso omiso a mis advertencias.

– Por lo que más quieras no tomes nada de lo que te ofrezcan, no son simplemente bebidas alcohólicas, también tienen...– alguien le cubrió la boca, impidiendo que terminara de hablar.

– Parece que hasta los ñoños como tú se interesaron por participar en el ritual– comentó Kiba burlón. Puse los ojos en blanco y decidí ignorarlo– no te preocupes, Uchiha, no creo que haber venido aquí sirva de algo para ti. Después de todo, los mayores no van a aceptarte sin importar que seas hermano de Itachi-senpai– no pude deducir lo que hay detrás de la mirada de desesperación que Naruto está dirigiendo hacia mí. Sólo pude retroceder, topandome con alguien detrás de mí. No pude voltear a ver de quién se trataba, ya que esa persona me noqueó y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

 **...**

Itachi logró deshacerse de la rubia antes de que está lo atrapará en sus redes y consiguiera distraerlo de su misión de vigilar a Sasuke. Él no era de piedra, en otras circunstancias habría aprovechado la oportunidad que la chica le ofrecía en bandeja de plata. Pero en el momento en que ella se fue furiosa y humillada, él tuvo que permanecer un rato más allí para aclarar su mente y así poder calmar sus alborotadas hormonas. Divisó a Konan parada muy cerca de donde él estaba, su ceño estaba fruncido y parecía analizar escrupulosamente el movimiento de cada persona que por allí estaba. Se acercó a ella dispuesto a averiguar qué le pasaba.

– ¿Qué sucede, Konan?– preguntó Itachi confundido por la extraña actitud de su amiga.

– No le quites los ojos de encima a tu hermano– le advirtió– él es el seleccionado de este año, sólo difundieron ese rumor para despistarlos a ambos. No dejes que nada en este mundo te haga distraerte.

– ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto lo que pueda pasarle a Sasuke?– cuestionó el Uchiha.

– Admito que el niño no me desagrada, antes era divertido molestarlo y lo lamentamos. Eres nuestro amigo, Itachi, y si tu hermano es tan importante para tí, entonces nosotros debemos ayudarte a cuidarlo– sentenció.

– Gracias por la advertencia– agradeció.

– No hay de qué– dijo ella– ahora si me disculpas, debo buscar a Yahiko. Me dijo que buscaría a Nagato, porque tenía la sospecha de que estaba tirado por allí todo borracho– se despidió con una señal de la manos y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección, pero Itachi le tomó la muñeca antes de que pudiera emprender marcha.

– ¿Tienes idea de qué planean en su contra?– interrogó preocupado.

– No mucho– respondió– pero si te acercas a algún chico de su clase, te darás cuenta de inmediato– entonces él la dejó ir. Un mal presentimiento se situó en su pecho y no dudo ni por un segundo en ir a buscarlo. Divisó a su mejor amigo hablando con unas personas de las cuales a duras penas, recordaba sus rostros. Se disculpó con ellos y lo jaló para poder hablar a solas.

– Kisame, ¿Has visto a Sasuke?– preguntó ocultando su ansiedad.

– Hace rato lo vi por allí, parecía estar buscando a alguien– comentó pensativo. Itachi trago grueso– ¿qué pasa con él?

– Eso no tiene relevancia ahora, necesito que me ayudes a buscarlo– pidió desesperado.

Ambos se dividieron para buscar al menor de los Uchiha, sin resultado alguno. En el camino se cruzaron con algunos de sus amigos, quienes se ofrecieron a darles una mano. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado esa noche, estaba demasiado oscuro, había centenar de cuerpos moviéndose de un lado a otro sin parar. Itachi llegó a cuestionarse si todas esas personas iban a su escuela. Buscó entre la multitud una escandalosa cabellera rubia, pero tampoco la consiguió.

– No está por ningún lado– dijo Deidara llegando hasta él– al parecer ya se fue.

– No lo creo, ya que él y Naruto me preguntaron si podrían irse con nosotros al terminar la fiesta– respondió.

– Yo tampoco pude encontrarlo– informó Konan llegando de la mano con Yahiko.

– Algo anda mal– habló mirando fijamente a sus amigos, quienes asintieron comprendiendo sus sospechas.

– Intentaste marcar a su celular o al de Naruto– acotó Kisame uniéndose a ellos.

– Creó es estas exagerando– intervino Sasori por primera vez desde que está allí. Él había sido arrastrado por sus amigos para buscar al hermano menor del Uchiha. A él no le importa que lo que pueda pasarle, de hecho felicitaría al que sea que haya desaparecido al mocoso de su vista por un rato.

– Repite lo que dijiste– retó Itachi poniéndose frente a él, el Uchiha es consciente de lo que siente el pelirrojo hacia su hermano menor. Sasori dio otro paso hacia él, no dejándose intimidar.

– Dije que espero que lo que sea que le hagan a ese ratón de biblioteca lo haga sufrir bastante– pronunció con desprecio. Itachi no soporto verle la cara a quien se hacía llamar su amigo y le estampó el puño en medio del rostro con tanta fuerza que Sasori terminó en el suelo. El jadeo de sorpresa por parte de la única chica del grupo, llamó la atención de los que estaban por allí cerca y pronto todo el mundo se aglomeró a su alrededor. El pelirrojo furioso al sentir la sangre escurriendo de su nariz, se levantó dispuesto a cobrarse, pero alguien lo retuvo.

– ¡Suficiente!– gritó la peliazul– pelear entre nosotros no nos ayudará en nada.

– Él se lo busco– siseo Itachi tenebroso, también siendo retenido por su mejor amigo.

– ¡Maldito, me las pagaras!– amenazó Sasori intentado zafarse del agarre, pero Hidan no cedió.

– Si no quieres ayudar con la causa, estás en libertad de largarte– bramó Konan– y ustedes...– señaló a los curiosos– el espectáculo ha terminado, vayanse a seguir en lo suyo– las quejas por parte de los espectadores no se hicieron esperar, una pelea en medio de la fiesta animaría más las cosas.

– Como quieran– habló Sasori aparentando tranquilidad– de todas formas no me interesa lo que le pase a tu hermano, Itachi– pasó a un lado de él– esto no se quedará así– dijo para que sólo Itachi lo escuchará.

– Era de esperarse– respondió el Uchiha fríamente.

– Yo tengo una idea de quién pueda estar detrás de su desaparición, pero...– hizo una pausa para dejar al Uchiha a la expectativa–… no me da la gana de decírtelo.

– Detente, Itachi. Pelearte con Sasori no te ayudará a encontrar a Sasuke– dijo Nagato al ver que este iba a lanzarse contra el pelirrojo de nuevo.

– Tienes razón– aceptó Itachi. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número de su hermano varias veces, pero éste nunca contestó. Intentó del rubio, pero consiguió el mismo resultado.

– Nada, ninguno de los dos contesta– le comunicó a todos– ¿alguien de las personas a quienes les preguntaron no notaron algo extraño?– preguntó.

– No, algunos ni siquiera notaron que él estaba aquí– contestó Yahiko. _"Era de esperarse"_ pensó Itachi disgustado.

– Lo mejor será seguir buscando– propuso Itachi. Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo y se dividieron en grupos de dos.

 **...**

Alguien derramó su bebida sobre mi rostro, consiguiendo que despertará de golpe. Ese líquido amargo irrumpió por mi garganta, ahogándome en el proceso. Tosí repetidas veces para poder recuperar el oxígeno. Me quedé quieto un instante mientras pensaba cómo salir de esto, el dolor punzante en el cuello no me dejaba mover la cabeza y así analizar mis posibilidades.

– Sasuke, ¿estás bien?– escuché la voz alarmada de Naruto.

– Bien, supongo ¿y tú?– dije intentando levantarme, me di cuenta de que mis gafas se descolocaron un poco y las acomodé antes de que se cayeran. Recibí una fuerte patada en el costado derecho de mi cuerpo obligándome a recostarme en el frío suelo arenoso, reprimí un gemido de dolor.

– ¡Kiba, maldito! ¡Me las pagarás en cuanto me liberé de esto!– vociferó Naruto encolerizado. ¿A qué se refiere él con liberarse? ¿Acaso lo amordazaron para que no pudiera intervenir en lo que ellos planean hacerme? No lo sé, no puedo saber con exactitud dónde está Naruto y como lo tienen. La estruendosa risa del Inuzuka resonó en mis oídos dolorosamente.

– No sabes desde cuando anhelaba hacer esto, Uchiha– confesó jalándome del cabello para levantarme y que poder mirarme con desprecio.

– Dudo mucho que con tu reducido intelecto hayas sido capaz de idear todo esto tú solo– refuté imperturbable. Mi indiferencia lo enfureció y me golpeó en el estómago con la rodilla. Caí al suelo de nuevo en posición fetal, ese golpe me saco el aire. Tome unas cuantas bocanadas de aire y luego como pude busque la ubicación de Naruto por medio de sus chillidos. Él estaba atado a un árbol, siendo vigilado por un tipo gordo con cara de matón que nunca había visto. De hecho había alrededor de unas 15 personas más que yo no conozco sus nombres, pero sí sus rostros.

– Pensé que no serías capaz de cumplir con tu parte– dijo con sarcasmo una voz femenina que suele sacarme de quicio con solo escucharla.

– Por qué no me sorprende tu presencia en este lugar– expresé con dificultad. Ella sonrió con arrogancia y me puso un pie en la cabeza, clavando su tacón de aguja en mi mejilla.

– Levantenlo– ordenó sin dejar de mirarme. Dos tipos me levantaron, dejándome a su altura. Intenté forcejear pero los que me sostenían son físicamente más capaces que yo– ¿Así que siempre sospechaste de mí? Definitivamente eres un genio, tu querido hermano estaría muy orgulloso de ti...

– ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?– interrumpí bruscamente. Puso una mano en mi mejilla y le dio dos golpes suaves, pero luego me tomó con fuerza de ambas mejillas, clavando sus uñas en mi piel.

– Ninguno en especial– aventuró– sólo lo hago por diversión.

– Oh, vamos– ironizó Naruto– tanto tú como nosotros sabemos que esto tiene que ver con el constante rechazo de Itachi para contigo. Y qué mejor que venganza contra él, sino es lastimando a la persona más importante para él. Incluso yo puedo darme cuenta de ello.

– Tienes razón– aceptó ella fingiendo estar afligida– quiero obtener la misma atención que tiene Ita-kun contigo. Pero como sé que no es posible, entonces quiero que se arrepienta por haber rechazado mis sentimientos y humillarme como lo hizo hace rato.

– Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en la vida– recrimine indiferente.

– ¿Estúpido dices?– cuestionó ofendida– no pensarás así cuando hayamos terminado contigo– sacó un pañuelo de su pequeño bolso y puso en mi rostro. De él desprendía olor agradable y un sabor dulce, pero luego sentí ardor en la boca y la garganta. Mis sentidos se adormecieron, mi respiración se volvió pausada y la vista se me distorsionó un poco. Sin embargo era consciente de todo, alguien que no pude identificar me iluminó el rostro con una luz blanca proveniente de un aparato que no fui capaz de distinguir– ¿Qué se supone que haces?– chilló alarmada.

– Será más divertido ver la cara del Uchiha cuando le mostremos lo que le hicimos a su querido hermano menor– respondió con altanería esa voz masculina.

– Él tiene razón– concordó Kiba.

– Ustedes ganan– contestó ella después de analizar las posibilidades.

– Por lo que veo, la verdadera fiesta aún no da inicio– dijo Sasori llegando hasta Yugito. Ella sonrió soñadora y se guindó del cuello de este.

– Jamás comenzaría sin ti, cariño– respondió melosa– Por cierto ¿quién te hizo eso?– inquirió con preocupación al notar que el rostro de Sasori estaba golpeado.

– Itachi– respondió restándole importancia.

– Ita-kun es un bruto– se quejó.

– Ya me la cobraré luego– aseguró él– esperó que mi venida aquí valga la pena.

– Oh, no tienes idea de cuanto– garantizó ella, ganándose una sonrisa sádica del pelirrojo. Se acercó hacia mí y me tomó por el mentón obligándome a mirarla– ¿ves esto?– preguntó mostrando unas cuantas jeringas intercaladas entre sus dedos– son sustancias nocivas que conseguí exclusivamente para tí. No te preocupes, tu sufrimiento será breve.

Desenfundó la primera inyección y la clavó en mi brazo izquierdo sin delicadeza alguna, el líquido al entrar dolía mucho. _"Dudo mucho que mi organismo sea capaz de soportar toda esa sustancia tóxica que pasa a través de mi torrente sanguíneo"_ pensé intranquilo. Mi capacidad analítica estaba a 1000 por segundo. Simplemente me deje hacer, la sensación de dolor pasó después de la segunda inyección, mis sentidos se han adormecido. Sin embargo todavía escuchó todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor, las risas y las burlas de todo ellos _"¿Por qué a mí? ¿Acaso el simple hecho de mi existencia es desagradable para todo el mundo?"_ pensaba desorientado. Nunca me importó que ellos quisieran aumentar su ego intentando hacerme sentir inferior, aunque pensándolo bien ese ego queda desinflado porque ellos están lejos de hacerme sentir mal. Pero esto definitivamente es llegar lejos sólo para que todo el mundo los crea superiores a mí.

 **...  
**  
Se sentía impotente, desesperado. Su mejor amigo estaba sufriendo y él solo podía gritar amenazas como loco. Después de un rato, estos se hartaron de sus gritos y le metieron un pedazo de tela en la boca para silenciarlo. La piel de sus muñecas le ardía de tanto forcejear para soltarse, por fortuna no faltaba mucho para conseguirlo, entonces correría a brindarle auxilio a Sasuke y les borraría la sonrisa a todos con la ayuda de sus puños. La sensación de estar en las nubes que le otorgó la droga que le dieron sin que se diera cuenta, había quedado en segundo plano hace bastante.

Cuando le hubieron administrado hasta la última jeringa, todos salieron despavoridos al ver que él no se movía. Conocía cada una de esas personas, jamás podría olvidarlos. Por lo que sabía, algunos de ellos han sido víctimas del Uchiha mayor, otros lo hacen simplemente porque Sasuke les cae mal. Sasuke siempre se empeña en dejar las cosas como están, mientras que él quiere hacerlos a todos pagar por querer hacerlo sentir inferior. Aunque él conoce a su mejor amigo lo suficiente como para saber qué con nada de lo que hagan lograrán hacerlo, ni siquiera con este desafortunado incidente. Por fin pudo zafarse del amarre, sacó la tela de su boca, se levantó como pudo y corrió a verificar que él estuviera bien. Desde la distancia en la que él se encontraba anteriormente, se veía realmente mal. Naruto quería gritar de la rabia y no dejaba de culparse por lo sucedido, si él no hubiera ido a sacarlo de la comodidad de su hogar, esto nunca le hubiera pasado. Si después de eso Sasuke tomaba la decisión de desatar sus lazos de amistad, a él no le quedaría más opción que aceptarlo aunque le doliera. Se arrodilló a su lado y lo colocó boca arriba para poder verlo mejor.

– ¡Sasuke!– llamó zarandeándolo un poco, pero este simplemente no se movía. Si no fuera por su leve respiración, pensaría que está muerto. Su piel estaba pálida y fría, carente de sudoración y debajo de sus ojos comenzaban a formarse unas manchas oscuras. Lo único que tenía color en su piel, eran los lugares donde la rubia había clavado las agujas. Esa zona comenzaba a tornarse entre roja y púrpura. También en sus mejilla estaban marcadas la uñas de la chica y seguramente si le levantaba la camiseta, habría un par de hematomas en los lugares donde recibió los golpes. Naruto por sí sólo no podría hacer nada, así que tendría que ir por ayuda. Usaría su celular, pero lo perdió durante el forcejeo y el de su amigo tampoco estaba. Lo acomodó en el suelo, puso sus gafas en su lugar y corrió de vuelta a la fiesta con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que le de una mano. Sólo espera que cuando regrese no sea demasiado tarde. Para su buena suerte, la primera persona que divisó fue al Uchiha mayor, mucha gente ya se había ido a casa. Quedaban menos de la mitad de las personas que habían asistido.

– Naruto, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde está Sasuke?– exigió saber tomándolo por la camiseta con brusquedad.

– N-no te-tenemos t-tiempo– dijo el rubio con dificultad, inhalando con fuerza para recuperar el aliento– Sasuke, él...

– ¿Qué pasó con Sasuke?– interrumpió Itachi alterado. La mayoría de los que allí estaban eran ajenos a lo que sucedía, sólo algunos se dieron cuenta de la complicación y se acercaran a ver qué pasaba. Una joven de ojos perlas miraba con preocupación desde la multitud, ella podía sentir la desesperación del Uzumaki como si esta le perteneciera. Si tan solo tuviera el valor de hablarle, podría ayudarle en aquello que le causaba aflicción. Escuchó claramente cuando Naruto le dijo al pelinegro que no podía explicarle, que lo siguiera y ya. Hinata no le había comentado a nadie, pero ella encontró los celulares de ambos chicos cuando a estos les brillaba la pantalla por las numerosas llamadas entrantes, muy cerca de donde ella estaba sentada. Se extrañó que ellos los dejaran abandonados y espero toparse con alguno de los dos para entregarlos, pero en vista de lo que estaba pasando decidió buscar a alguien cercano a ellos y encargarle la tarea de devolverlos a sus respectivos dueños.

El mal presentimiento que ha tenido desde que comenzó la noche se hizo realidad al ver a su hermano pequeño tirado en la fría tierra como si se tratara de un perro. Mientras iban en camino, Naruto le había explicado de forma resumida lo que había pasado. Tenían que llamar a urgencias y la policía, pero primero quería comprobar con sus propios ojos que lo que había escuchado del rubio era cierto. Sacó su celular para marcar el número de su padre, pero éste llamó como si lo hubieran invocado.

– _¿Dónde diablos están metidos tú y tu hermano?_ – reclamó al instante que el muchacho tomó la llamada– _se supone que su permiso para estar en la calle esta noche expiró hace más de una hora. Recuerda que ustedes cuentan con un toque de queda.  
_  
– Puedes castigarme después si quieres, pero ahora lo que importa es llevar a Sasuke a un hospital– argumentó. Inmediatamente el tono furioso de su padre cambió a uno de preocupación. Él le explicó lo poco que sabía y su padre le ordenó que se quedara allí hasta que él llegará con la policía. Seguido de cortar la llamada con su padre, llamó a emergencias, les dijo cómo lucía el Uchiha menor y las coordenadas exactas de su ubicación.

Pronto, el lugar se llenó de oficiales de policías y paramédicos. Él se quedó mirando desde una distancia prudencial como los paramédicos atendían a su hermano, pudo escucharlos decir que presuntamente el Uchiha más joven sufría una sobredosis de droga, debido a los síntomas que este presentaba. _"Por supuesto que se trata de una sobredosis"_ pensaron Itachi y Naruto al mismo tiempo. Mientras él era subido en la ambulancia, los policías se encargaron de desalojar el bosque, ese lugar es peligroso y ellos no deben estar allí. Pero los adolescentes son estúpidos y se creen invencibles ante cualquier situación, solo Dios sabe cuántas veces han hecho ese tipo de eventos allí.

– ¿Vendrás en la ambulancia?– preguntó su padre situándose a su lado. El pelinegro asintió por inercia y lo siguió.

– ¿Puedo ir?– pidió suplicante Naruto. Sus ojos azules denotan culpabilidad y su cuerpo golpeado también requiere de atención médica, aunque eso es lo que a él menos le importa en ese momento. Fugaku habló con el encargado de la ambulancia para ver si una persona extra podría acompañarlos, a lo que respondió que no habría problema alguno.

En el camino, nadie habló. Sólo se dedicaban a seguir los movimientos del personal encargado de atender a Sasuke.

– Si tan solo hubiera...– musitó Naruto apretando con fuerza la tela de sus jeans.

– Lo hecho, hecho está– cortó Itachi. Él también había pensado lo mismo, pero los arrepentimientos ya no valían, el daño ya estaba hecho.

Al llegar al hospital, Sasuke fue llevado a ser atendido de emergencia, mientras ellos esperaban impacientes en la sala de espera. Fugaku fue a registrar su ingreso mientras ellos se quedaron allí con los ojos fijos en la puerta blanca por donde el chico había sido ingresado. Las heridas de Naruto fueron atendidas y vendadas por una enfermera que amablemente accedió a la petición que él le hizo al rehusarse a entrar a ver a un doctor. Según él solo eran unos cuantos rasguños que dejaran de doler al día siguiente, pero por más que quiso hacerse el fuerte, el dolor era más grande que su orgullo. Después de una larga hora de espera o tal vez más, un médico salió por la dichosa puerta.

– Familiares de Uchiha Sasuke– rápidamente los tres acudieron al llamado, con Fugaku a la cabeza.

– Soy su padre– contestó. El doctor asintió y dijo.

– Necesito hablar con usted a solas.

– Por supuesto– aceptó Fugaku, siguiendo al doctor hacia donde esté le indicaba.

Mientras veía a su padre hablar con el médico que atendió a su hermano, la ira nubló su juicio. Tomaría la justicia por sus propias manos, las personas que le hicieron eso a él lo van a pagar muy caro.

– ¿Naruto, quién fue?– preguntó con tranquilidad. El rubio se estremeció, jamás había visto al Uchiha tan furioso. La sed de sangre de su amigo le calaba hasta lo más profundo. Itachi era extremadamente gentil, aunque a todo el mundo le cueste trabajo creerlo.

– No vas a creerlo– respondió evasivo.

– ¿Quién?– exigió de nuevo, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

– Varias personas, pero principalmente Yugito, Inuzuka Kiba y… Sasori– dijo tragándose su odio hacia esas personas. Itachi exigió el nombre de cada persona presente en la escena, él le dio todos y cada uno de ellos. En cuanto terminó de pronunciar el último nombre, Itachi salió disparado de allí y él lo siguió temiendo que esté cometiera una locura.

– ¡Itachi, espera!– gritó Naruto tratando de seguirle el paso. El grupo de amigos de Itachi iban entrando al hospital, él se topó con ellos pero la prisa que llevaba no le permitió detenerse a reparar en su presencia.

– ¿Qué pasó?– interrogó la peliazul al Uzumaki en representación de todos.

– Sasuke, eso pasó– respondió Naruto– el médico está hablando con Fugaku-jiisan es estos momentos. Sufrió una sobredosis, pero aún no tenemos idea de que tan grave es.

– Irá a buscar a los responsables– adivino el pelinaranja, Naruto asintió dándole la razón. Les explicó la conversación que había mantenido con el Uchiha hace unos instantes, al terminar todos se quedaron en silencio.

– Cuando veníamos para acá, vimos a las personas que mencionaste en el pequeño parque que está cerca de la Academia de música– relató el rubio de la coleta.

– Asumo que él no lo sabe, pero su instinto lo llevará con ellos sin conocer su ubicación– objetó Nagato– lo mejor será darnos prisa antes de que cometa una locura.

– ¡Si!– respondieron todos al unísono.

El rostro inconsciente de su hermano era lo único que había en su mente, el temor de no volver a verlo era lo único que impulsaba sus pasos. Anduvo por la varios lugares del pueblo corriendo sin siquiera detenerse a tomar un descanso, la adrenalina que corre por sus venas lo hace sentirse inmune al cansancio y la fatiga. Paso por el lugar favorito de Sasuke y su madre cuando esté era niño, la Academia de música. Observó la estructura por un momento, donde recordó cuando él salía de la mano con su madre las veces ella lograba convencerlo de participar en una de sus clases de piano. La enorme sonrisa de un Sasuke de 5 años que no ha visto desde hace muchos años, también recordó cuando él mismo y su padre los esperaban para irse todos de vuelta a casa, ir a cenar fuera o ir por unos helados, aunque a Sasuke y a su padre no les gustara el dulce.

Unas risas no muy lejos de allí lo sacaron de sus melancólicos recuerdos y se dirigió hasta allí. Los vio, todas las personas que había estado buscando con desesperación. Ellos estaban entretenidos mirando fijamente la pantalla de una videocámara, que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia y tampoco de lo que pasaría a continuación.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas?– cuestionó Kisame interponiéndose entre él y su objetivo.

– Apártate, Kisame– demandó fríamente– esto no tiene que ver contigo, no quiero tener que hacerte a un lado por la fuerza.

– No tengo intenciones de impedirlo– alegó él. Aún así, Itachi no perdió su postura desafiante– solo quiero que sepas que nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte y no permitiremos que hagas algo estúpido.

– Bien, si eso es todo. Entonces déjame pasar– dijo. Kisame se hizo a un lado y él avanzó hacia ellos. La rubia estaba sentada en los columpios sosteniendo la cámara mientras los demás observaban desde atrás. El Uchiha aclaró la garganta para que estos repararan en su presencia.

– Veo que alguien te fue con el chisme– comentó Sasori con fastidio, clavando sus ojos cafés en el Uzumaki, el cual estaba parado justo detrás del Uchiha. Sin siquiera molestarse en contestar, Itachi avanzó hasta ellos. No le importaba que lo superarán en número y algunos en tamaño, solo quería que pagaran lo que le hicieron a su hermano.

– Ita-kun, te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver en esto– intentó defenderse la chica acercándose a él lentamente. Él la ignoró, la tomó del brazo y la apartó a un lado bruscamente. Yugito no pudo mantener el equilibrio, por culpa de sus tacones se dobló el tobillo y cayó al suelo. Itachi no le importó la forma en la que acababa de tratar a una mujer, tampoco le importa que ella se queje de su rudeza, a ella no le importo nada cuando le hizo daño a Sasuke.

La primera persona con la que se cruzó fue el pelirrojo al que alguna vez llamó su amigo, pero que ahora solo quería partirle la cara a golpes.

– No te lo tomes tan a pecho, Itachi, solo fue una inocente broma– ¿A eso le llamaban inocente? ¿El hecho de que Sasuke esté en un hospital les parece una maldita broma? No, por supuesto que no. Sólo intentaban retrasar lo inevitable, Itachi no es ningún tonto.

–...– de nuevo nada salió de sus labios, más bien sus acciones hablan por él.

Los demás eran testigos de cómo el Uchiha golpeaba a cualquiera que se le atravesará sin piedad, él era superado en números, pero aún así no podían con él. Naruto quería ayudarlo, pero los amigos de pelinegro se lo impidieron diciendo _"Esta no es tu pelea, es suya"_. Ninguno de ellos entendía que esa también era su pelea, él había visto todo sin poder hacer nada. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para discriminar si esa esa su pelea o no? Nadie allí, excepto Itachi, entendía sus sentimientos. Lo único que le permitieron hacer fue taclear al dueño de la cámara cuando intentaba escapar. Por otra parte, Konan impidió de Yugito de lanzará encima del Uchiha para distraerlo y que Sasori tuviera una miserable oportunidad de defenderse.

– Es momento de intervenir– propuso Hidan.

– ¿Quién será el valiente?– interrogó Naruto temeroso, él mejor que ninguno de ellos sabe lo que es enfrentarse a un Uchiha furioso.

– Ni de coña– agregó Kisame, él también es consciente del miedo de rubio. Hidan escaneo a sus amigos, pero todos retrocedieron negando.

– Fue tu idea, ve tú– alegó Yahiko. El peliplata suspiro resignado y se acercó a paso decidido a detener a Itachi, desde atrás sus amigos y el Uzumaki admiran y apoyan al valiente.

– Suficiente– dijo tomando del brazo, con su puño quedando a centímetros del pelirrojo. Itachi miró a su alrededor, ¿cuándo había hecho eso? Todos los chicos estaban magullados, algunos lo miraban como si fuera un monstruo. Dejó que la ira lo consumiera y allí estaba el resultado. Bajo la vista hacia Sasori, con él se había ensañado más de la cuenta. El muy desgraciado se lo merecía, aún así...– vamos.

– Hmp– musitó, dejando que su amigo lo ayudará a ponerse de pie. Incluso siendo poseedor de una naturaleza gentil, Itachi no se arrepintió de lo que hizo. Y ninguno de ellos se arrepintió de dejarlo desahogarse.

– ¿Estás mejor?– preguntó la Konan tomándolo por ambas mejillas. Él asintió conmocionado y luego dijo.

– Solo quiero ir a asegurarme que Sasuke esté bien.

– Vamos todos– intervino Yahiko apoyando las intenciones de su novia.

Eran alrededor de las 3:30 am cuando el grupo de amigos atravesaron las puertas del hospital. Visualizaron al padre del Uchiha hablando con algunos policías que allí se encontraban, entre ellos estaban sus primos Shisui y Obito.

– Hmm, hola– saludó Itachi intimidado por la feroz mirada de su padre.

– Itachi, un gusto verte– saludó de regreso Obito– no te ves muy bien.

– No es para menos– añadió Shisui– Sasuke-kun es muy importante para él. Apuesto que fuiste a vengarte en su lugar– Itachi se tensó al escuchar eso último. Su padre afiló la mirada. Pero siguió sin decir nada– veo que di en el clavo.

– Así son los jóvenes– excusó Obito restándole importancia– de todas formas tengo algo que entregarles– metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, sacó los celulares de Naruto y Sasuke, y se los entregó al Uchiha.

– ¿Dónde los encontraste?– quiso saber Naruto, arrebatándole su preciado aparato a Itachi.

– Una chica los consiguió y en medio de la conmoción amablemente me pidió que se los entregará– explicó Obito.

– ¿Cómo era ella?– interrogó ansioso.

– No la recuerdo, apenas le presté atención– respondió apenado.

– Papá– llamó Itachi. El mencionado le hizo una señal para que fueran a hablar a solas. Él solo lo siguió, siendo llevado hacia la cafetería. Donde Fugaku se tomó su tiempo para conversar con su hijo, yendo por un par de cafés y unos sándwiches, ninguno de los dos había comido nada desde el almuerzo y el susto les quitó el hambre– ¿Qué dijo el médico?– el Uchiha padre tomó un sorbo de su café bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo mayor.

– Tú y Naruto actuaron a tiempo– comenzó– el doctor dijo que si no lo hubieran encontrado a tiempo, él no habría sobrevivido. Por los momentos lo tienen bajo observación por si acaso surge alguna complicación. Por ahora está estable, pero no saben qué actitud tomará Sasuke al despertar y tampoco que posibles efectos secundarios pueda presentar.

– ¿Alguna sugerencia?– debatió.

– Ninguna por ahora– mencionó. Los dos se dedicaron a terminar de comer en un cómodo silencio.

Recibieron una llamada telefónica de la directora de la escuela, al parecer alguien la puso al tanto de la situación. Todos los involucrados deben presentarse junto a su padre o tutor el lunes a primera hora en la escuela. Así que ellos pasaron todo el domingo en el hospital esperando pacientemente que Sasuke despertara. Excepto Fugaku, quien tuvo que ir a encargarse de que se llevará a cabo la construcción de un muro que divida el bosque para que ese tipo de accidentes no vuelva a repetirse.

El lunes por la mañana, los primeros en estar allí fueron los Uchiha, a parte de la directora y su secretaria. Dejaron a Naruto en el hospital ya que este se negó a irse, además él tiene una buena relación con la directora y sabe que ella no se opondrá a su decisión.

– Si no es problema, me gustaría hablar contigo antes de comenzar– pidió Tsunade a Itachi. Él asintió en respuesta y la siguió hasta la sala de maestros. Allí se llevaría a cabo la reunión porque su oficina era demasiado pequeña para albergar a tantas personas al mismo tiempo– sé que tú y tu hermano son sólo víctimas en esta situación. Sin embargo, no me parece correcto que tú decidieras tomar la justicia por tus propias manos. El domingo en la mañana recibí la llamada de un padre alarmado porque su hijo había sido golpeado brutalmente por Uchiha Itachi, aunque al parecer ese joven omitió la verdadera razón detrás de tus actos. Tus actos de violencia suelen ser castigados con la expulsión, pero haré una excepción contigo, ya que tus excelentes calificaciones suman muchos puntos a tu favor y más que nada, porque tu hermano es la víctima de esta historia.

– Entiendo– contestó él– no se volverá a repetir.

– Espero que así sea– le advirtió ella.

La reunión dio inicio al momento de que el último chico estuvo presente. Incluso sus amigos habían acabado involucrados en ese lío. Itachi abogó por ellos, pero ninguno de ellos quiso dejarlo solo. Sin embargo sólo estaban allí por haber sido testigos de lo sucedido. Después que Tsunade les explicará las razones por las cuales estaban todos reunidos, algunos padres se escandalizaron. Unos porque creían que su hijo era incapaz de hacer eso por lo que eran acusados y otros furiosos con su hijo por haber hecho tal atrocidad.

– Es inconcebible que mi hijo haya sido golpeado de esa forma tan brutal por ese jovencito– refunfuñó una mujer regordeta, señalando a Itachi.

– Señora, agradezca que su hijo fue golpeado y no está en una celda, que es donde deberían estar todos– cortó Fugaku tratando de no dejar salir todo el enojo que sentía.

– ¡Usted no puede hacer eso!– chilló indignada.

– Por supuesto que puedo– sentenció él, fulminandola con la mirada. La mujer no le quedó de otra, más que cerrar la boca.

– ¡Señores, debemos mantener la calma!– exigió Tsunade tocándose las sienes, en busca de paciencia.

– Creo que esto es demasiado, es sólo un problema de adolescentes– intervino un hombre que la reunión le parecía una pérdida de tiempo.

– Esto dejó de ser un simple problemas de adolescentes desde el momento en el que el joven Uchiha término en un hospital por culpa de sus hijos– espetó Tsunade furiosa– por cierto, claramente ordené que todos los involucrados debían estar presentes ¿Dónde está Naruto?

– Él se quedó en el hospital con Sasuke– informó Itachi– me pidió que le dijera que si quería hablar con él, usted sabe perfectamente dónde ir a buscarlo.

– Ese mocoso insolente– gruñó Tsunade entre dientes– está bien, hablaré con él en cuanto termine esta reunión.

– Lamento la tardanza– interrumpió Jiraiya entrando a la sala de profesores, seguido de Shizune– mi ahijado no me había puesto al tanto de la situación, sino hasta hace una hora.

– No te preocupes, acabamos de comenzar– comentó la rubia, mirando fijamente a su amigo– según escuché, existe un video donde se muestra lo que ustedes hicieron– la cámara con el contenido fue entregado a la directora de manos de Konan. Las dudas quedaron olvidadas cuando proyectaron el vídeo que Yahiko junto a Naruto habían confiscado al dueño de la videocámara. Padre e hijo sintieron mucha rabia al ver como él era humillado de esa forma, mientras que a los jóvenes no les quedó de otra más que aceptar la realidad y confesar lo que hicieron, ya que algunos aseguraban ser inocentes de todo lo que se les acusaba. La persona responsable de la compra de la sustancia nociva fue obviamente Yugito, en compañía de otros tres que al igual que ella son mayores de edad. Al terminar las confesiones, la sala quedó rodeaba por un silencio sepulcral.

– Jóvenes, lo que ustedes hicieron es muy grave. Su compañero casi muere por culpa de sus insolencias, para ser honesta el único castigo que encuentro justo para ustedes es la expulsión– todos iban a replicar, pero Tsunade levantó una mano, mandandolos a guardar silencio– sin embargo, no puedo expulsar a tantos estudiantes. Por esa razón, voy a exigirles algunas cosas, antes de proceder a imponerles un castigo.

– Primero que nada, deben desaparecer cualquier evidencia existente de ese vídeo– comenzó levantando un dedo, enumerando sus reglas– esto con el fin de evitar que este escándalo dañe la reputación de la institución y la reputación de sus estudiantes, principalmente la de Uchiha Sasuke. Segundo, todos aquellos que estuvieron involucrados en la compra de dichas sustancias, deben presentarse en la estación de policías y declarar para que el jefe Uchiha pueda capturar al traficante. Y por último, quedan terminantemente prohibidas las fiestas del bosque y cualquiera de ellas ¿entendido?– todo el mundo asintió estando de acuerdo– si alguno de ustedes se rehúsa a cumplir con el castigo que yo voy a imponerles, entonces puede notificarlo y yo me veré en la obligación de proceder con su expulsión.

– ¿Qué clase de castigo?– preguntó la misma mujer de hace rato.

– Servicio a la comunidad– declaró– me pondré en contacto con el presidente de la Asociación de vecinos, todos ustedes ayudarán a la comunidad en cualquier actividad durante todo el verano. Personalmente me encargaré de vigilar que cumplan con su trabajo, pero para estar más tranquila le pediré a usted, Uchiha-san, que me envíe dos oficiales para estén pendientes de que estos vándalos cumplan con su labor.

– Cuente con ello– aseguró Fugaku, dispuesto a retirarse. Pues la reunión ya había terminado y él ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. En cierta forma, le habría gustado que ese grupo de mocosos que atentaron contra la vida de su hijo menor, fueran expulsados de la escuela. Pero sabía que la directora tenía la razón, aunque él mismo se encargaría de hacer que el castigo de los ineptos sea un infierno, porque ellos se lo merecen. Pero primero debía ir al bosque a asegurarse que la construcción del enrejado vaya a buen ritmo.

 **...**

Desperté confundido, no se donde estoy. Obviamente esta no es mi habitación. El cuerpo me duele un monton, siento la garganta reseca, la cabeza no deja de darme vueltas.

– ¿Dónde estoy?– pregunté al aire. Mi voz salió más ronca de lo usual. Intente sentarme, pero estoy tan débil que no me puedo mover con libertad. El olor de la habitación me indica que estoy en un hospital, me obligue a mi mismo a recordar como llegue aquí. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido en el bosque me dejaron mareado.

– ¡Teme, al fin despertaste!– exclamó Naruto abrazándome con fuerza– no sabes lo preocupado que estaba– gimoteo. Si, el imbécil está llorando a moco suelto. Pero de cierta forma me alegra ver que está bien– perdóname, amigo. Todo esto fue mi culpa, si yo no te hubiera forzado a ir conmigo, nada de esto te habría pasado. Yo entenderé si ya no quieres ser mi amigo...

– Quítate, dobe. No respiró– me quejé desesperado por poder respirar de nuevo. Naruto se apartó de golpe, me pidió disculpas con la mirada– Ayúdame a sentarme que no puedo y si tienes mis gafas a la mano, entregarlas que no veo nada.

– Claro, claro– se apresuró a decir. Me ayudó a sentarme en la camilla y me entregó mis gafas.

– ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Dónde está mi familia?– cuestioné.

– Es lunes– respondió– Fugaku-jiisan e Itachi están en la escuela, la vieja convocó una reunión para tratar este asunto.

– ¿Y tú por qué no estás allí?

– Porque alguien tenía que estar aquí para cuando despertarás y te sintieras desorientado– explicó– iré a avisarle al médico que ya despertaste, con permiso– me quedé solo. Me dediqué a analizar detenidamente cada cosa presente en esta habitación de hospital.

– Oye, Naruto. Te gustará saber cómo terminó...– dijo Itachi entrando a la habitación. Al verme despierto, se detuvo abruptamente. Al igual que Naruto, se abalanzó contra mí para abrazarme– no sabes lo preocupado que estaba, estúpido hermano menor– _"¿Acaso ese un diálogo destinado para las personas que despiertan en un hospital?"_ me pregunté poniendo los ojos en blanco.

– ¡Niisan, suéltame!– exclamé desesperado– Hmp, exageras– todo es tan extraño, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que pasó. Mis recuerdos son distorsionados y tan claros a la vez. Comencé a reír como loco, ganándome la mirada desconcertada de Itachi– es irónico que yo siga aquí después de lo que pasó, debería haber muerto.

– Deberías agradecer que estás vivo, Sasuke, por poco no la cuentas– alegó Itachi en tono de broma.

– ¿Agradecer por algo como esto? No seas ridículo, Niisan– pronuncié fríamente. Itachi me sonrió con tristeza.

– Miralo como un renacer– comentó pensativo.

– ¿Renacer para que todo sea igual que antes? Si es así, no estoy interesado– apreté los puños con rabia por debajo de la sabana

– Tal vez tú lo veas de esa forma, pero yo pienso que estás equivocado– argumentó– quizás no ahora, pero más adelante conseguirás un nuevo propósito para vivir.

– Hmp, como digas– dije. Me acosté de nuevo, dándole la espalda a Itachi. No quiero que nadie me vea en este estado tan deplorable. Tal vez él tiene razón y el verdadero propósito por el cual salí de esto llegue más adelante.

 **Fin Flash Back  
**  
Sigo sin entender porque el ensañamiento contra él ¿acaso nadie se dan cuenta que él es un ser humano y también sufre, aunque se empeñe en ocultarlo? Creo que no.

Quise llorar las lágrimas que su orgullo no le permitió derramar aquella vez, pero no pude hacerlo. No quiero que él piense que siento lástima por él, cuando es todo lo contrario. Nos quedamos mirando por un rato largo, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir luego de esa larga retrospectiva del pasado. Sus ojos aún poseen un atisbo de rencor en ellos, francamente yo también los despreciaría a todos. Acaricie su mejilla con suavidad, en un intento de que relajara su expresión y lo hizo. Lo tomé por la parte posterior de su cabeza, atrayéndolo hacia mí para juntar nuestras frentes.

– Lamento haber sido fastidiosa contigo cuando se trataba de fiestas– dije con culpabilidad.

– Tú no tenías idea– justificó en mi defensa.

– Debí haberlo imaginado– repliqué– así como tú te diste cuenta por ti mismo sobre unas cuantas cosas de mí.

– Eso quedó atrás, Sakura. Yo he cambiado– esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

– Itachi tenía razón– hablé volviendo a tocar su mejilla– tú propósito, al igual que el mio, era que nos conociéramos.

– Lo sé– respondió en su susurro– gracias por existir, Sakura, gracias por sacarme de ese agujero al que a regañadientes le llamaba vida.

– No, gracias a ti por hacerlo– contesté negando ligeramente con la cabeza– ¿Que sentiste después de todo eso?– quise saber preocupada por un posible efecto secundario.

– Muchas cosas– pronunció evasivo– tuve que ver a un psicólogo por un corto periodo de tiempo, por recomendación del médico, temían que cayera en depresión o comenzara a sufrir de ansiedad. Pero esa persona me dijo que mis consultas con él no eran necesarias porque estaba seguro de que yo no volvería a pasar por lo mismo y más aún por voluntad propia. Ese año fui al examen nacional por segunda vez, yo tenía pensado rechazar la oferta pero papá e Itachi me suplicaron que lo hiciera. Lo hice más que todo para complacerlos a ellos porque en ese tiempo yo no tenía ganas de nada, me encerraba a estudiar en mi habitación y en la biblioteca cada día. Y quede de número uno en el país, de nuevo– cuando él gano este último examen, me sentí orgullosa y cuando salió su entrevista en el periódico escolar, fui la primera en comprarlo. Sasuke no lo sabe, pero recorte su fotografía del periódico y la guarde en un álbum de fotos.

Sólo puedo sentir rabia y tristeza al respecto, no me habría gustado verlo sufrir de esa forma. El sufrimiento de aquella vez se coló debajo de mi piel, como si fuera mío propio. Mis miles de debates internos llegaron a una sola conclusión, ahora sí estoy completamente segura de hacerlo.

– Ahora me toca decirte quien fui y responder a la pregunta que siempre te has hecho _"¿Quién es Haruno Sakura y que es lo que esconde?"_ – declaré con decisión. Me senté en la cama, dándole la espalda a Sasuke. Fije la vista en algún punto de la pared del frente y respire profundo antes de comenzar a hablar.

– Sakura– llamó– ¿Quién es Ino?– preguntó intrigado.

– ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?– pregunté aterrada sin atreverme a mirarlo. ¿Qué otra cosa pudo haber escuchado, además del nombre de ella?

– Lo dijiste una vez mientras dormías– contó. Seguro fue así, mi atormentada conciencia suele jugarme malas pasadas y algunas veces suelo hablar entre sueños.

– ¿Qué dije exactamente?– interrogué.

– Sólo su nombre– respondió. Un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios, estoy a punto de contarle todo sobre mí. Pero el temor de que él me rechace después de terminar, sigue latente en mi interior.

– Necesito que me escuches con atención, esto es tan difícil para mí decirlo como lo será para ti escucharlo– sentencié. Él emitió un sonido de aceptación, mientras yo me preparaba emocionalmente para lo que vendría a continuación.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Tengo que admitir que este capítulo tiene 2000 palabras más de lo que yo imaginaba, pero cuando dejo mi imaginación volar no hay nada que la detenga. Me sentí nostálgica, como si volviera al inicio de la historia otra vez. Tuve que leer los primeros capítulos para recordar como era el Sasuke del principio y me di cuenta de unos pequeños errores ortográficos que se me habían pasado, creo que me podre a corregirlos luego. Puse a Yugito como la antagonista por decirlo así, porque buscaba un personaje femenino de Naruto que fuera bonita y que se pudiera jugar con su personad, y ella me pareció perfecta. Además de lo que le hicieron que nuestro pobre Sasuki, alguien incluso me pregunto si Sasuke era drogadicto y yo estaba tipo NO. Me enfoque un poco en la que era la relación de hermanos entre Itachi y Sasuke antes de que llegaran Sakura e Izumi. Y la amistad con Naruto, ya que parte de ello se basa en la confianza y complicidad que hay entre ellos. Cuando Sasuke dijo** _ **"No ha existido una mujer que me haga pensar diferente"**_ **yo misma estaba como** _ **"Ella si existe, sólo que en este punto de la historia ella está sufriendo todavía"**_ **. Hablando de Sakura, al fin conocemos la identidad de la persona que ella menciona tan a menudo, es decir, la persona que le salvo la vida. La historia de ella se dividirá en dos partes. Trataré de hacerlas juntas y poderlas traer al mismo tiempo o por lo menos con una semana de diferencia o algo así. A diferencia de la historia de Sasuke que tuvo interacciones entre ellos al inicio y al final, la de ella comenzará de inmediato en la historia y no habrá opinión ni interrupción hasta que ella terminé de hablar.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	13. Capítulo 12: Mi oscuridad

Konnichiwa, minna-san ¡Tadaima! Es un placer estar aquí con un capítulo nuevo. Quiero decirles que estoy realmente feliz, hace unos días se cumplió un año desde que me embarque es este hermoso proyecto. Estoy contenta por como mi trabajo ha sido aceptado por ustedes, verdaderamente muchas gracias. Sé que esta vez me tarde más de lo esperado para traer el capítulo nuevo, pero es que tuve muchas dificultades para traerlo a tiempo. Las ideas simplemente no llegaban, mi mente estaba en blanco cuando llegaba el momento de escribir. Sin más que decir, disfruten del capítulo. Espero que les guste.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Mi oscuridad.  
**  
Alguna vez escuché que detrás de las más grandes sonrisas, se esconden los más grandes pesares. Y vaya que eso es cierto, siempre me empeño en esconder mi verdadera oscuridad detrás de una sonrisa radiante. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 15 años. Mi pesadilla comenzó un día de otoño hace unos 7 años, cuando apenas tenía unos inocentes 9 años.

 **Flash Back  
**  
¿Habrá sido un sueño?, me preguntaba una y otra vez. La voz preocupada de mi madre fue lo primero que recordé al despertar. Le resté importancia al asunto, seguramente mamá se volvió a enojar con papá y no quería que yo me diera por enterada. Apuesto que ambos están en el comedor esperando que yo bajé a desayunar con una enorme sonrisa por parte de ambos. Corrí al baño de mi habitación y tomé una rápida ducha. Vestí mi uniforme escolar, adorné mi cabello con un bonito listón rojo, revisé que mis deberes estuvieran en orden y salí de mi habitación. Al llegar al comedor, mi mamá no estaba por ninguna parte. Sólo mi padre en compañía de una mujer que nunca he visto, ambos se percataron de mi presencia y ella me señaló con su uña perfectamente arreglada, pintada de rojo.

– ¿Es ella?– preguntó incrédula.

– Así es, Kaguya-sama– respondió mi padre con respecto. La mujer arqueó una ceja y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia mí, sin quitarme sus ojos grises de encima. Kaguya es una mujer con rasgos faciales muy delicados, tiene un cabello muy largo hasta los tobillos de color blanco.

– Es una infante– pronunció– puedo ser muchas cosas, pero nunca usaría a un niño.

– Lo sé, pero podría ser buena algún día– prosiguió– ¿qué dices?

– Admito que es hermosa, pero tendremos que esperar hasta que crezca para estar seguros– sentenció. Mi mirada viajaba desde ella hasta mi padre y viceversa, sin entender qué es lo que ellos están hablando.

– No, ella lo hará– afirmó mi padre. Rodeé a la mujer y me planté frente a mi padre

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Quién es esta mujer? ¿Dónde está mi mamá?– exigí saber a gritos.

– Guarda silencio, Sakura– ordenó mi padre con aparente tranquilidad.

– ¡No!– repliqué molesta– quiero saber porque mi mama no está aquí, ella me prometió llevarme a la escuela hoy– mi padre se levantó de donde anteriormente estaba sentado y me dio una fuerte bofetada, mandándome al suelo.

– ¡Te dije que te callarás!– rugió furioso. Comencé a temblar de miedo, mi padre nunca me había gritado de esa forma tan espantosa y mucho menos me había levantado la mano para golpearme.

– Y-yo so-solo... q-quiero ver a... a m-mi... mi m-mamá– balbuceé rompiendo en llanto. Él me sonrió con ternura, consiguiendo que mi miedo se esfumara.

– Oh, pequeña– habló con delicadeza poniéndose a mi altura, acarició mi mejilla con suavidad y luego me tomó con fuerza de ambas– a partir de ahora tu vida será diferente a como estás acostumbrada.

– ¿Por qué?– pregunté con dificultad, me duele mucho lo que está haciendo– ¿Dónde está mi mamá?– insistí. Se levantó, llevándome con él, sosteniéndome por las mejillas.

– ¿Tu mamá?– ironizó– tu mamá ya no está, ella decidió salvarse el pellejo y dejarte aquí conmigo.

– ¡Mi mamá nunca haría eso!– la defendí colérica ¿Acaso es esa la verdadera razón por la cual mi padre ya no es bueno conmigo? No lo sé, no lo comprendo.

– Ella se fue para salvarse– repitió.

– ¿De quién?– me atreví a preguntar.

– De mi– respondió que una sonrisa que me causo miedo, mucho miedo. Me lanzó con fuerza a un lado, mi cuerpo chocó con un antiguo armario de madera donde guardan las vajillas. Él caminó hacia mí de nuevo, sin borrar esa sonrisa maliciosa, como pude me arrastré hasta una de las esquinas del salón– quiero que entiendas una cosa, pequeña bastarda. La única razón por la que sigues respirando es porque algún día me servirás para mis objetivos ¿lo entiendes? En el mismo momento en el que tu madre decidió abandonarnos, ella firmó tu sentencia. Vete olvidando de la escuela, tú permanecerás aquí hasta que estés lista. Si te atreves a desobedecer alguna de mis órdenes, te irá mal. Si siquiera se te ocurre la estúpida idea de huir, te irá mal.

– ¿Por qué me haces esto? Soy tu hija– vociferé. Él me miró con indiferencia.

– Eres la hija de la mujer que me traicionó, sólo eso– afirmó seco y sin emoción– ahora, se buena chica y no busques que te castigue– dijo dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse. Pero antes que pudiera dar no más de dos pasos, me aferré a su pierna como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

– Permíteme ir a la escuela por favor– supliqué, él giró su cabeza para mirarme. La frialdad de su mirada no me iba a hacer retroceder– te prometo que no haré amigos, ni tampoco me meteré en problemas para que no tengas que ir a resolverlos, no participaré en ninguna actividad que no sea fuera del horario de clases estipulado, no te pediré que firmes tu permiso para excursiones ni nada que se le parezca. Prometo ser una estudiante sobresaliente, pero por favor, permíteme ir a la escuela. No te pido nada más, obedeceré tus órdenes sin quejas.

– Estás advertida– dijo. Sonreí emocionada– si te atreves a incumplir alguna de ellas, no volverás a la escuela.

– Si, lo prometo– aseguré.

– ¡Danzo!– llamó mi padre. Inmediatamente el hombre apareció por la puerta. Shimura Danzo, un hombre que ha servido a mi padre desde que tengo memoria. Él hizo una reverencia y permaneció impasible en espera de una orden proveniente de mi padre.

– Danzo se encargará de llevarte cada día a la escuela e irá a recogerte terminada la jornada escolar. Él se encargará de tu colegiatura, eso es todo ¿quedó claro?– asentí en respuesta– llévatela de mi presencia– ordenó al hombre. Danzo me tomó de una mano y me obligó a levantarme.

– ¿Qué es eso que tengo que hacer cuando crezca?– pregunté por última vez.

– Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo– sentenció. La sonrisa macabra de mi padre fue lo último que visualizaron mis ojos antes de que Danzo sacará de la habitación.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Con el paso de los días, me di cuenta del verdadero monstruo que era al hombre al que yo una vez amé y admiré como lo que era, mi amado padre. Desarrollé un rencor nada sano por mi madre, las personas que me trajeron al mundo solo lo hicieron para hacerme sufrir. Algunas veces hubiera preferido que mi padre me matara ese día o que mi madre haya sido menos egoísta y me llevara con ella. Jamás le desearía algo así a nadie, ni siquiera a mi peor enemigo. Me siento desorientada, sola en este mundo tan grande. Para entender mejor la razón de algunas cosas, tendría que explicar el verdadero oficio de la persona que desgraciadamente es mi padre. Kizashi Haruno es un hombre de negocios, pero digamos que sus negocios no son necesariamente honestos como los de algunas personas en el frío mundo de los negocios. Todo lo contrario, mi padre es amante de cualquier negocio que tenga la palabra ilegal de por medio, además de otras cosas. ¿Un yakuza? No, de ser así mi madre se habría dado cuenta de inmediato. Los yakuzas se caracterizan por tener interminables tatuajes en su cuerpo, con el símbolo de su clan incluido. Él puede comportarse como uno y moverse en ese mundo con total libertad, pero no está lleno de tatuajes ni nada que lo haga identificarse como miembro de un clan yakuza. No es más que un vil mafioso sin título, un despiadado asesino que engaña a la sociedad con su apariencia inofensiva. La frase de _"Un lobo disfrazado de oveja"_ le cabe como anillo al dedo. Mi padre es un hombre con el cabello rosa oscuro, con un extraño peinado en forma de flor de cerezo y los ojos azules. Nadie pensaría que un hombre con una apariencia tan simple e incluso cómica, podría tener un alma tan perversa.

Cumplí con todas y cada una de las cosas que yo misma impulsé para poder seguir teniendo mi vida de estudiante. En lo que resto de mi primaria, me aparté de todos mis amigos, solo llegué a considerarlos simples compañeros de clases con los que sólo hablaba banalidades de niños. Pero aún seguía siendo ignorante de lo que me deparaba en el futuro, hasta que llegué a la secundaria. Luego de ello, creí que todo de lo que había pasado hasta ese momento no era nada, comparado con lo que tendría que hacer algún día. Pero seguí adelante, entré a la secundaria con otra perspectiva. Decidí que podría llegar a tener amigos, pero solo dentro de las instalaciones, sin mantener contacto con ellos fuera de los muros de la escuela. Después de todo, ninguno de ellos se tomaría la molestia de vigilarme todo el día. Así fue como después de un extraño acontecimiento, terminé siendo amiga de Gaara y Temari. Ellos me hacían sentirme que no estaba sola, que no estaría sola nunca más. Por supuesto que eso solo duraba mientras estaba con ellos, al llegar a casa, las cosas eran completamente diferentes. Para el final de mi primer año de secundaria, un día donde en un momento inesperado rompí a llorar, decidí que lo mejor era contarles a ellos dos lo que era mi vida en casa. Los dos me escucharon en silencio, sin objetar nada al respecto, sin juzgarme como creí que lo harían. En el momento en que ambos hermanos me ofrecieron su apoyo incondicional, me sentí la persona más feliz en ese momento, creí que ya nada podría ser tan malo. Pero como siempre, me equivoqué. Aun así, siempre permanezco positiva ante las adversidades, con la frente en alto y una gran sonrisa para cubrir lo que de verdad siento.

Es verano, aún faltan un par de semanas antes de que sean las vacaciones. Honestamente no quiero que ese día llegué, solo estaré encerrada en mi casa. Sin tener ningún contacto con el mundo exterior, sin embargo tengo que aceptar mi realidad. Conecté mis audífonos a mi celular, mientras contemplaba el césped del campo de fútbol de la escuela desde las tribunas. Busqué la única canción existente en mi reproductor de música y la puse a sonar. _Utakata Hanabi_ de _supercell_ , es mi fiel compañera en momentos de melancolía.

– _No haber conocido estos sentimientos habría sido mejor. Aunque no podamos volver a encontrarnos. Quiero, quiero volver a verte. Incluso ahora, sigo pensando en aquel día de verano en el que estabas conmigo. Cuando nos cansamos, nos sentamos en el borde de la carretera. Se escuchaba una orquesta a lo lejos. El sonido de viento y las cuerdas resonaban. Una corona de flores floreció en el cielo nocturno. Dentro de poco el verano acabará. Cuando me di cuenta, me sentí triste de repente_ – seguí dejándome llevar por la melodía que salía de mis audífonos. Gaara se sentó a mi lado, me quité uno de ellos para prestarle atención.

– ¿Otra vez esa canción?– preguntó. Me encogí de hombros y dije.

– Me gusta, su letra melancólica me recuerda a mí misma. Aunque claro, las circunstancias de la chica de la canción y las mías son completamente distintas.

– Tú solo estás así cuando...– no pudo terminar la oración. Tomé el pañuelo que estaba en mi bolsillo y lo pasé con suavidad sobre mi mejilla. La mirada aguamarina de Gaara adquirió un tinte de repulsión al ver el golpe que logre cubrir con maquillaje.

– ¿Por qué fue esta vez?– cuestionó con la mandíbula apretada.

– Lo mismo de siempre– torcí con fastidio, volviendo a cubrir el golpe con maquillaje.

– Deberías denunciarlo, Sakura– rugió.

– ¿De qué servirá? Ambos sabemos que es imposible, él tiene personas que se encargaran de eliminar las evidencias que yo pueda reunir antes de que siquiera puedan ser procesadas.

– No es justo– argumentó duramente. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Apreté los puños con fuerza, arrugando la tela de mi falda escolar.

– Lo sé– acepté con voz entrecortada– pero seamos realistas, no hay nada que me salve de mi destino. Sólo me queda disfrutar de los pocos momentos que puedo albergar junto a ustedes, hasta que... me gradué– finalicé en un susurró, dejando que mis lágrimas corrieran libremente por mis mejillas. Gaara llevó una mano a mi cabeza y me atrajo a su pecho, me aferré a su camisa y dejé salir todo lo que había acumulado en mi pecho en estos últimos días.

– Creí que pasarías el periodo libre organizando las actividades del Comité estudiantil, presidente– comenté despegándome de él– Matsuri se enojara– al ser hijo de un embajador, a él y a Temari se le exigió hacer lo que fuera por conseguir el puesto de presidente estudiantil. Temari estuvo a cargo hasta el año anterior, este año era trabajo de Gaara. Matsuri es la vicepresidenta, pero Gaara asegura que ella es más autoritaria que él.

– Le dije que tenía algo más importante que hacer– dijo– sabía que necesitabas de mi apoyo.

– ¿Ella no ha seguido haciendo preguntas?– interrogué, Gaara negó con suavidad. Sólo Gaara y Temari son conscientes de mi verdadera situación, para Matsuri solo tengo un padre un tanto... ortodoxo. Sí, eso fue lo que le dijimos. Ella no sabe que me golpean ni nada por el estilo, aún no me siento lista para contarle a ella también.

– No vayas a contarle esto a Temari, por favor– pedí.

– Como tú quieras– aceptó. Desde que Temari está en otra escuela cursando la preparatoria, es muy raro verla. Algunas veces se escabulle en las instalaciones de la escuela para hablar conmigo.

– Por cierto– comentó Gaara– es extraño que no estés jugando con el equipo. Sé que no perteneces al club, pero ellas y el entrenador te dejan hacerlo de vez en cuando.

– Lo sé, pero es que...– suspiré– se acerca una competición importante con otra escuela y me invitaron a participar, recuerda que no puedo participar en ninguna actividad extracurricular.

– Inténtalo, arriésgate un poco– aconsejó– y date prisa en decidir, porque allí vienen– señaló. Giré hacia dónde venían las chicas del club de fútbol, junto al entrenador.

– Haruno-san– saludó cordialmente Kankuro, el entrenador del equipo de fútbol femenino de la escuela– vengó a insistirle sobre mi propuesta ¿las chicas y yo contamos con su presencia en el partido?– me quedé pensativa. Me encantaría hacerlo, pero eso significaría tener que escapar de casa el día del partido, cosa que es casi imposible. Y de conseguirlo, podrían atraparme y me ganaría otro de los castigos favoritos de mi padre.

– Me gustaría hacerlo, pero mi padre piensa que el fútbol no es un deporte adecuado para chicas– me excusé.

– Deberías intentarlo– Gaara me codeó las costillas– ambos sabemos que así tu comportamiento sea el mejor, igual te golpeara cuando se le antoje– habló en voz baja.

– Tienes razón– respondí en el mismo tono que él. Me aclaré la garganta y me dirigí al entrenador– Kankuro-sensei, aceptó su oferta. Entrenaré entre mis periodos libres y haré lo posible para venir el día del partido– el sensei asintió complacido y dijo.

– Vaya a cambiarse, Haruno. La esperó en el campo.

– Si– dije repentinamente emocionada– iré en unos minutos.

– La espero– enunció, para luego irse de vuelta al campo.

– Deja de incitarme a hacer locuras– reclamé falsamente enojada.

– Se feliz, Sakura– argumentó– disfruta de las oportunidades que te dé la vida.

– Eres lindo ¿sabías?– inquirí burlona.

– Sí, sí– añadió sonrojado– Tú y Temari no se cansan de decírmelo.

– Es que lo eres– expresé divertida– si me disculpas, debo ir a cambiarme.

– Espera– dijo tomando una caja envuelta con papel de regalo y un listón, hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta que él traía eso en sus manos– es para ti– explicó ofreciéndome la caja.

– ¿Qué es?– interrogué emocionada, sacudiendo la caja cerca de mi oído para escuchar que hay dentro.

– Averígualo por ti misma– sugirió con una pequeña sonrisa. Me senté de nuevo, coloqué el paquete en mis piernas y lo abrí con cuidado para no romper el papel. De la caja saqué unas botas de fútbol de color rosa y negro– son un regalo de parte mía y Temari, ella los escogió– contó.

– Se los agradezco mucho– musité al borde de las lágrimas– en serio les doy las gracias por todo lo que hacen por mí– lo abracé con fuerza y dejé un beso en su mejilla.

– Vete– ordenó abochornado.

– Recuerda que ella también cree que eres lindo– dije antes de retirarme. Su rostro se enrojeció tanto como su cabello– deberías considerar hablar con ella.

– Lo consideraré– contestó. Asentí levemente y corrí a los vestidores.

Me coloqué el uniforme del equipo que ellos mismos me ofrecieron a pesar de no poder pertenecer al equipo, mis nuevas botas, recogí mi largo cabello en una coleta alta y corrí hasta el campo donde comencé el calentamiento. Poco después de finalizado el último período de clases tuve que quedarme de última porque hoy me tocó la limpieza. Mientras terminaba de recoger mis cosas, alguien se paró enfrente de mí. Levanté la mirada, encontrándome con los ojos negros de Kankuro-sensei.

– ¿Se le ofrece algo, sensei?– pregunté curiosa.

– Solo quería saber si su padre y yo podríamos organizar una reunión para concretar su estadía dentro del club de fútbol– respondió. Abrí los ojos como platos, me sentí aterrada. Pero traté de mantenerme aparentemente sorprendida.

– E-eso no va a poder ser posible– traté de persuadirlo– mi padre es un hombre muy ocupado.

– Pienso que podrá buscar un espacio en su agenda cuando se trata de la educación de su hija– insistió. Negué con la cabeza repetidas veces.

– Usted no lo entiende, sensei– miré por la ventana, el auto de Danzo ya estaba estacionado frente a la escuela– no intente lidiar con mi padre, se lo suplico.

– ¿Qué intentas decirme, Haruno?– cuestionó a mi espaldas.

– Solo no lo haga– pronuncié– él no es alguien con quien se pueda negociar– sentencié dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron para no molestar a ese hombre, después de todo Kizashi dice que las órdenes de Danzo tienen el mismo peso que las suyas. Para no levantar sospechas, Gaara me dijo que él se llevaría los zapatos a su casa luego de finalizado mi entrenamiento.

– Lamento la tardanza, pero hoy me tocó la limpieza– informé al ver la hostilidad en la mirada de él. Asintió en silencio y me abrió la puerta trasera del auto para que lo abordará. Durante el camino iba rememorando mi día en la escuela, lo único que me hace feliz en mi desdichada vida. Se me escapó una sonrisa inconsciente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por él.

– ¿Por qué sonríe?– interrogó mirándome fijamente a través del retrovisor.

– Solo recordé la clase de deportes– mentí encogiéndome de hombros.

– No olvide que su padre no le gusta que practique deportes– me recordó.

– Y yo debo recordarles que la clase de deportes es obligatoria– repliqué. El resto del camino a casa fue en completo silencio, como siempre. En cuanto llegamos a casa, me bajé del auto de un salto.

– Mi señor me pidió que le avisará que debe entrar por la puerta de servicio y subir a su habitación por las escaleras de servicio– informó. Asentí levemente y corrí a la puerta trasera de la casa. Ni siquiera me molesté en preguntar el porqué, no es necesario. Sé que mi padre debe estar reunido con sus socios, a veces es sólo por diversión y otras ocasiones es para celebrar que uno de sus truculentos negocios se llevó a cabo con éxito. Esas fiestas suelen ser hasta entrada la madrugada, con bailarinas eróticas, alcohol, juegos de mesa, drogas, e incluso... muertes. Las mujeres del servicio hicieron como si yo no existiera, siguiendo en sus labores. Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y al llegar a mi habitación, le puse seguro a la puerta.

Me despoje de mi uniforme y entre a la ducha. Unos minutos más tarde estaba sentada en mi escritorio haciendo los deberes con los audífonos conectados a mi ordenador portátil para no tener que escuchar ningún ruido proveniente de abajo. Cerca de la medianoche, el hambre ya no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Abrí la puerta con suavidad, cuidando que si alguna persona estuviera vagando por los pasillos no se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Observé minuciosamente el pasillo antes de salir, la música proveniente del salón principal ya no sonaba o al menos ya no lo hacía a un volumen excesivo. Sólo se escuchaban unas cuantas voces, risas en su mayoría. Me entró la curiosidad, quería conocer algunas caras de las personas que son iguales de basuras que mi padre. Con cuidado me agache en las barandas de las escaleras y asomé mi rostro cuidando no ser vista por nadie. Mi padre tenía una expresión de fastidio, mientras el hombre sentado a su lado se jactaba de haberlo ofendido. Desde las sombras, él salió y se situó detrás del hombre que se había tomado el atrevimiento de ofender a mi padre. Sacó una daga y le cortó el cuello de lado a lado. Me llevé ambas manos al rostro, intentando reprimir un grito de horror que afortunadamente murió en mi garganta. Mi padre seguía fumando un puro con tranquilidad, una sonrisa siniestra bailaba en sus labios, mientras aquel hombre se desangraba con el asombro de muerte grabado en su rostro. Me alejé de la baranda de las escaleras, con cuidado para que ninguna de las personas en el piso de abajo notara mi presencia. Pero no era mi día de suerte, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi habitación, alguien me tapó la boca para que no gritara y metió a la fuerza en mi habitación. Mis gritos quedaban amortiguados por las manos de mi captor, mientras arañaba su piel luchando por liberarme.

– Al fin saliste de tu agujero, pequeña rata escurridiza– me habló al oído. Temblé de miedo al sentir su aliento de borracho sobre mi piel. Me lanzó a la cama con violencia, revelando al fin su identidad. Fū, uno de los hombres a cargo de Danzo. Él es un hombre joven pelirrojo y ojos de color amarillo claro. Junto con su compañero Torune, se encargan de las atrocidades de Danzo cuando esté no está disponible para hacerlas personalmente.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?– exigí impasible. Por dentro puedo ser un manojo de nervios y estar aterrada de este sujeto, pero por fuera tengo que mantenerme tranquila o sino podrá olfatear mi miedo.

– Hacer contigo lo que tengo pensado hacerte desde hace tiempo– dijo lamiéndose los labios. Su mirada me escaneaba sin pudor, se acercaba a paso lento hacia mí, sin borrar su maldita sonrisa lujuriosa.

– No puedes hacerlo– reclamé en un intento desesperado de alejarlo de mí. Él soltó una sonora carcajada.

– Hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer contigo sin tener que arrebatarte tu virginidad– aclaró con tranquilidad. Trague grueso, si nadie venía salvarme estaba perdida.

La desesperación me invadió al sentir su cuerpo presionar el mío sobre la cama, gritaba suplicando ayuda pero nadie venía a mi auxilio, intenté empujarlo pero él es más fuerte que yo. Sentir sus babosos labios sobre mi piel y sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo sin vergüenza alguna, me causaba repugnancia. Cuando se cansaba de mis súplicas, me golpeaba para que me callara, pero aun así no me rendiría. Sacó una navaja de su pantorrilla y rasgó mi pijama, dejándome indefensa ante sus ojos.

– Como me gustaría desfigurar ese lindo rostro para que seas solo mía– dijo poniendo la punta de su navaja sobre mi mejilla. La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver el rostro enojado de mi padre. Cubrí mi desnudez con los retazos de tela y me abracé a mí misma en busca de calor. Por un momento sentí empatía por mi padre.

– Fū, déjala– ordenó– recuerda que ella es mercancía invaluable– eso es lo que soy para él, una simple mercancía. Si hace unos instantes estaba agradecida porque llegará a tiempo, ahora lo que pueda pasar conmigo no me importa. Fū gruñó por lo bajo y salió de mi habitación. Observé a mi padre, él permaneció de pie allí unos segundos más mirándome con desprecio. La última frase que me dedico antes de irse, se reproduce una y otra vez en mi subconsciente.

– Cuida de tí misma, la próxima vez no estaré aquí para salvarte de él. Y si cumple con su cometido, date por muerta– repetí en un susurro inaudible. Me giré en la cama, fijando mis ojos en la fotografía de mi madre reposando sobre la mesita junto a mi cama. Estiré la mano y la tomé– esto es tu culpa ¿sabes?– devolví la foto a su lugar, pero la puse boca abajo, no tenía ganas de ver el rostro sonriente de mi madre y no querer romper esa fotografía en mil pedazos.

– Es tu culpa por dejarme sola, mamá– acusé tomando mi muñeca de trapo. Ese fue mi último regalo de cumpleaños, mi madre la hizo para mí. Tiene un vestido rojo y el cabello rosa, mamá me dijo _"Esa eres tú, mi niña. Su traje es rojo porque ese es tu color favorito, incluso tiene un listón en su cabello como tanto te gusta usarlo"_ aquella vez ella sonreía junto a mi padre. Mis últimos recuerdos felices. Me puse en posición fetal y lloré amargamente, abrazando con fuerza la muñeca en busca de consuelo.

Los días pasaron, como siempre tuve que hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Decidí no hablarle de esto a los chicos, fingía que todo estaba bien, me enfocaba en mi entrenamiento, en mis deberes de la escuela y todo quedaba en el olvido. Pero cuando llegaba la noche en mi habitación, los recuerdos de esa noche se vuelven una tortura que no me permite conciliar el sueño.

La última hora de clase del día estaba por terminar, mañana es el partido pero al ser fin de semana la escuela estará cerrada y ese sí que es un problema.

– Sakura– llamó Gaara sacándome de mi ensimismo.

– ¿Qué sucede?– pregunté distraídamente.

– ¿Tienes un plan para mañana?– interrogó girándose hacia mí.

– En realidad no– respondí. Él arqueó una ceja dudoso.

– Entonces ¿Cómo demonios pretendes presentarte al partido mañana?– cuestionó alarmado.

– Yo me las ingeniaré– aseguré sonriente. Gaara puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada más al respecto. ¿Un plan? En realidad no he pensado en ninguno aún, supongo que sólo me queda improvisar y esperar que todo salga bien– Gaara– dije poniendo una mano en su hombro– necesito que mañana me esperes detrás de las tribunas una hora antes del partido. No sé cómo, pero escaparé de casa para venir aquí. Si no llego a esa hora, entonces tu deber es asumir que me atraparon e informarle al equipo.

– ¿No te parece que estás tomando esto a la ligera?– señaló acusador.

– Tú solo has lo que te estoy pidiendo– dije. Gaara asintió decidido y volvió a prestar atención a la clase.

Mi plan era sencillo, salir por la puerta del servicio. A esta hora es probable que ninguna de las mujeres haya arribado a la cocina, aún falta una hora para que tengan que servir el desayuno. Guardé mis cosas en la mochila, le envié un mensaje a Gaara avisándole que ya iba de salida y lo borré inmediatamente después enviarlo. Tuve que memorizar sus números celulares, pues los únicos contactos permitidos en mi celular son el de mi padre y el de Danzo. Escondí mi celular un cofre bajo llaves que tengo en mi escritorio y salí. Los pasillos de la casa estaban desérticos, eso era una buena señal. Bajé las escaleras cuidando que mis pasos no resonarán en ellas. Efectivamente, la cocina también estaba vacía. Abrí con cuidado la puerta, corrí por el gran jardín y salté la verja. La parte uno de mi plan fue completada, salir de mi casa con éxito. Corrí en dirección a la escuela, siempre al pendiente de que nadie me estuviera siguiendo. Una furgoneta negra desconocida me interceptó a la mitad del camino.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas?– demandó mi padre asomándose por la ventanilla del copiloto del vehículo. Apreté los puños con impotencia, no pensé que se dieran cuenta de mi ausencia tan rápido. Vi a una persona que por allí pasaba y no dudé en correr a pedirle que me brindará una mano.

– Señor, ayúdeme– supliqué agitada. El hombre se mostró preocupado y se dirigió hacia mí.

– ¿Qué sucede, señorita? ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?– ofreció.

– Me están persiguiendo, ayúdeme a escapar– respondí con rapidez. Una mano se posó en mi hombro y lo apretó con fuerza. Giré un poco la cabeza, encontrándome con la mirada carente de sentimientos de Kizashi.

– Disculpe a mi hija– dijo fingiendo estar avergonzado– desde que su mamá nos dejó no ha dejado de tener un comportamiento rebelde.

– No se preocupe– contestó el hombre amablemente. Otra persona que cae ante su inofensiva apariencia– así son los jóvenes.

– Si, muchas gracias por entender– el hombre se despidió de nosotros y me dejó a solas con mi inminente castigo. Ni siquiera se molestó en regañarme, simplemente me tomó bruscamente del brazo y me lanzó a la parte trasera de la furgoneta.

Cada kilómetro de regreso que avanza la furgoneta, siento que mi sentencia está más próxima. Mi padre me sacó del auto y me llevó al interior de la casa. Su silencio me resulta más aterrador que sus gritos.

– ¿P-padre?– pronuncié con timidez. Él solo caminaba de un lado a otro sin detener su miraba en mí. De un momento a otro se acercó hacia mí y me dio un puñetazo en el rostro. Caí al suelo, mi cuerpo impactó contra el suelo. Comencé a temblar del miedo, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mejillas. Se quitó el cinturón y comenzó a golpearme con fuerza con él. Los gemidos de dolor se escapaban de mis labios, las lágrimas eran cada vez más constantes.

– ¡Te atreves a desafiar mis órdenes, perra!– gritó furioso– ¿acaso no te he disciplinado lo suficiente?– continuó– por esa razón tu madre se largó sin ti, porque ella sabía que eras una inútil.

– N-no se v-vol...Volverá a-a re-repetir, señor– tartamudee temblorosa.

– Me encargaré que no se te olvide que desobedecerme está mal– me jaló con fuerza del cabello– Te gusta mucho tu cabello ¿no es así?– inquirió burlón– ¿cómo te sentirías si yo decidiera cortarlo?– tomó la tijera que su subordinado le ofrecía y me cortó el cabello. Lo jalaba con fuerza mientras mutilaba sin piedad, los largos mechones quedaban esparcidos por el suelo. Él sabe lo mucho que suelo cuidar mi cabello para que luzca sedoso y brillante. Una forma cruel de recordarme que sus órdenes son absolutas. Sólo me dedicaba a llorar con amargura, mordía mis labios para que mis gritos murieran en mi garganta. Temía que si gritaba, mi padre empeoraría el castigo. El salado de mis lágrimas se mezclaba en mi boca con el sabor metálico de la sangre de mi labio partido.

– Danzo, llévala a su habitación. Pasará el resto del fin de semana sin comer– ordenó. Apreté los puños con fuerza, la rabia nubló mi buen juicio. Tomé la tijera que mi padre había dejado a unos centímetros de mí y en cuanto sentí la presencia de Danzo a unos pasos de mí, le clave la tijera con fuerza en una pierna. Él gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo. Me levanté de allí y corrí escaleras arriba para refugiarme en mi habitación.

Me dejé caer en medio de mi habitación y golpeé el piso con fuerza con mis puños, el dolor de mis manos no es nada comparado con lo que siento en el interior. Me desconozco, sigo sin creer que atenté físicamente contra alguien, alguien que odio, pero yo no soy quien para hacerle eso. ¿En qué me he convertido? Nunca había tenido un arranque tan violento como ese, el grito de dolor de ese hombre martilla dolorosamente en mis oídos.

– S-soy un monstruo– sollocé cubriendo mi rostro con mis adoloridas y temblorosas manos. Recordé las razones de mi desgracia, fue culpa de mi propia estupidez. Creí que era capaz de escabullirme de sus narices por al menos un par de horas, pero nunca voy a poder escapar de ellos, estoy condenada a quedarme encerrada en este lugar. Ahora seguramente mi padre retirará mi privilegio de estudiar y tendré que comenzar con ese trabajo antes de tiempo.

Toqué las puntas de mi recién cortado cabello ¿cómo explicaré a todos que mi cabello ya no está? Para nadie es un secreto el hecho de que cuidaba mi cabello más que a mí misma. Inmediatamente pensé en Temari, ella seguramente sabría qué hacer en un momento como este. Me puse de pie con dificultad, me duele todo el cuerpo por culpa la golpiza que me profirió mi padre. Caminé hacia mi escritorio, saqué mi celular del cofre, me senté en la silla y marqué el número de ella por inercia.

– _¿Sakura?_ – preguntó dudosa desde el otro lado de la línea– _¿estás bien? ¿Por qué tu respiración suena entrecortada? ¿Qué te hicieron?  
_  
– Necesito tu ayuda– respondí en un susurro– mi cabello... ya no está.

– _¿Qué?_ – preguntó Temari conteniendo el aliento. Le hablé de forma rápida sobre lo que paso y le pedí ayuda, ella me aseguró que se le ocurriría una idea. No tengo idea de que hará, solo me dijo que esperara por ella el lunes en la mañana detrás de campo de fútbol. Borré el registro de la llamada y me encaminé en dirección a la cama.

La carga emocional que tenía en ese momento me nubló la vista y me desvanecí sobre el piso de mi habitación. Desperté desorientada, sin saber cuántas horas habían pasado desde que me desmayé. Al parecer nadie entró a mi habitación después de eso o de lo contrario alguien habría tenido la decencia de llevarme a la cama o de cubrirme con una manta. Pero todo estaba igual que como recordaba haberlo dejado. Me levanté con cuidado, mis músculos entumecidos replicaron pero conseguí mantenerme de pie. Miré la hora, eran casi las 8:30 de la mañana. Había dormido todo el día de ayer y toda la noche. Mi cuerpo se sentía débil, pedía a gritos un alimento que no se me tenía permitido porque mi padre ordenó que así fuera. Todo el domingo estuve en mi cama, con las luces de mi habitación apagada, las cortinas cerradas, solo en compañía de mis audífonos y mi lista de reproducción de una sola canción mientras lloraba silenciosamente. La falta de alimento no fue un problema en ese momento, solo quería llorar y fundirme con el colchón, o simplemente morir allí mismo. El lunes en la mañana, me levanté más temprano que de costumbre. Pero permanecí acostada, sentía que si me ponía de pie mis fuerzas me abandonarían. De pronto mi puerta se abrió y mi padre apareció por ella.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?– cuestioné con cautela.

– Nada, solo vengo a avisarte que yo te llevaré a la escuela– respondió.

– ¿Por qué lo haces?– dije desconcertada.

– Porque eres mi hija– dijo.

– Dijiste que sólo era la hija de la mujer que te traicionó– recordé.

– Te pareces más a mí de lo que parece– comentó. Un sabor amargo subió por mi garganta, he pasado parte de mi vida evitando escuchar esas palabras. Yo no me parezco a él, en lo absoluto.

– Creí que estabas enojado porque herí a tu subordinado favorito– dije recobrando la compostura.

– Es solo un sirviente más del montón, no tengo porque sentir aprecio por él– alegó. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no aportar nada más, no sé porque no me sorprende. Ese hombre no es capaz de amar a nadie, ni siquiera a sangre de su sangre– te espero para irnos en una hora, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos– informó cerrando la puerta, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

Me dirigí al baño, la persona que devolvía la mirada a través del espejo era diferente. Hasta este momento no me había molestado en revisar que tan mal había quedado mi cabello. Era muy corto y disparejo, me atrevería a decir que quedó tan corto como el de Gaara pero con algunos mechones más largos. Posé una mano sobre el espejo y la cerré en puño, resistí el impulso de golpearlo con mis propias manos y quebrarlo. Entré y salí de la ducha en unos instantes, mientras me colocaba mi uniforme, mi vista se fijaba en mis interminables hematomas. Los de mis piernas los cubrí usando unos calcetines largos hasta las rodillas y una falda que llega hasta allí, evitando dejar la piel de mis piernas a la vista de curiosos. Cubrí los de mis brazos con maquillaje y mi labio partido con algo de base y brillo de labios. Con mi cabello no fue mucho lo que pude hacer, solo cubrirlo con un gorro de lana, albergado la esperanza de que los maestros no me ordenen quitármelo. Tomé mi mochila y bajé a encontrarme con Kizashi. Él desayunaba con tranquilidad y con una simple mirada me ordenó que me sentará a hacer lo mismo, agradecí enormemente ese gesto. Creo que si pasó una hora más sin probar alimento, colapsaría de nuevo.

– ¿Y bien?– preguntó Temari ansiosa. Observé mi reflejo por última vez antes de contestar. Ambas estábamos en el baño del campo. Esa mañana casi no había nadie por los pasillos cuando mi padre me dejó en la escuela, así que nadie se dio cuenta del gorro, solo un par de personas cuando mucho.

– ¡Es como si nunca se hubiera ido!– chillé emocionada. Ella consiguió una peluca exactamente igual a mi cabello de antes. Temari asintió complacida. Ella estaba furiosa cuando vio el estado en el que yo estaba y me prometió que ella me ayudaría a que mi cabello volviera a ser tan espléndido como antes.

– Tengo que irme– dijo después de un rato.

– Nuevamente gracias– le di un abrazo y salimos juntas del baño, encontrándonos con Gaara recargado en la pared.

– Se ve natural– comentó él fijándose en mí. Sonreí complacida y me guindé de su brazo para ir al salón a platicar antes que toque la campana.

Ese fue mi último día de clases, mi verano de infierno llegó más rápido de lo que pensaba. En el jardín de mi casa hay una pequeña caseta que a simple vista pareciera que en ella guardaran las herramientas de jardinería, pero no. Es la entrada a unos calabozos secretos donde me encierran de vez en cuando, usualmente porque se le antoja o cuando me gano un castigo por desobediencia. Detesto ese lugar, es oscuro, húmedo y hay ratas. Esta vez estuve allí aproximadamente un mes, aunque para mí fue una eternidad. Los días pasaban lentamente, no sabía cuándo era de día o cuando era de noche. Cualquiera de las mujeres del servicio me traía comida y agua una vez por día. Cada día me sentía más ligera, más débil. Cuando salí de ese hórrido lugar, estaba pálida y había perdido unos 8 kilogramos más o menos, cualquier tipo de luz era una molestia para mis delicados ojos. Entonces entendí que mi castigo no fue por haber apuñalado a Danzo, en realidad él se mostró complacido por eso. Durante ese mes aprendí que escapar no es una opción para mí, debo aceptar mi destino por más que me duela.

 **...**

El verano le dio paso al otoño, noviembre llegó rodeado de un clima frío y lluvioso. Me dirijo a la dirección, al parecer el director tiene algo importante que comunicarme.

– ¿Necesitaba verme?– pregunté cordialmente.

– Tengo algo importante que comunicarle, Haruno– respondió seriamente el hombre detrás del escritorio– en un mes se llevará a cabo el examen Nacional, supongo que ha escuchado hablar de él– ¿Qué si he escuchado hablar de él? Uno de mis sueños es ir a ese examen y quedar como la estudiante número uno del país. Me he preparado para este día desde que entré a la secundaria. Y ahora tal vez he sido llamada para participar– por su cara entiendo que lo sabe– continuó– allí están contenidos su pase al examen y toda la información referente al mismo– me entregó un sobre.

Salí de allí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, todos mis años de quedar entre los primeros mejores, al fin estaban dando frutos. Fui hasta la cafetería tarareando alegremente y dando saltitos de vez en cuando. Todo el mundo se preguntaba sobre mi actitud, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar, excepto por...

– Chicos– canturreé alegre.

– ¿Sucedió algo bueno?– preguntó Gaara confundido.

– Apuesto que se te declaró otro lindo chico– intervino Matsuri.

– Sakura no es de las que se emociona por eso– aclaró él.

– Tienes razón– dijo pensativa.

– No se trata de un chico, se trata de eso– dije poniendo el sobre en la mesa. Ambos observaron el objeto intrigados, la primera en reaccionar fue Matsuri, quien tomó el sobre en sus manos y sacó el contenido.

– ¡¿Es en serio?!– exclamó Matsuri. Asentí efusiva– felicidades, Sakura.

– Lo primero que debes hacer es asegurarte de que te dará permiso– habló Gaara solo para que yo lo escuchara. Es cierto, antes de cantar victoria tengo que superar mi obstáculo más grande, mi padre.

– Le pediré permiso hoy mismo– afirmé decidida– si no lo consigo, prepárate para ir en mi lugar, después de todo eres el segundo mejor que yo.

Tomé el sobre en mis manos, en mi mente no dejaba de ensayar el discurso que le daría a mi padre. Albergaba la esperanza que me diera su permiso, estoy incluso dispuesta a rogarle de no ser así.

– Sakura-sama, su padre solicita su presencia en la cena– informó desde afuera una de las mujeres del servicio. ¿Mi presencia en la cena? Eso es extraño, usualmente alguna de ella trae mi comida hasta aquí o bajo hasta la cocina. Tal vez esta es la oportunidad que necesito. Avisé que bajaría en un momento y me vestí apropiadamente para no desentonar con el aspecto impecable de Kizashi. Al entrar al comedor, solo estaba él en la mesa y Danzo parado fielmente a su lado. Ahora él tiene que usar bastón el resto de sus días, los músculos de esa zona se atrofiaron y ya su pierna no es tan funcional como antes. La cena transcurrió en silencio, en mi mente existían dos debates. Uno, es la razón por la cual mi padre solicitó mi presencia en la cena. Y la otra es cómo abordar el tema del examen.

– P-padre– comencé indecisa. Él arqueó una ceja interrogante– m-me gustaría saber si podrías darme tu permiso para...– hice una pausa para tomar aire. Saqué el papel con la información de mi bolsillo y se lo entregué– es el examen Nacional, el mejor estudiante de cada escuela del país toma el examen y luego... el puntaje más alto queda como el mejor estudiante de Japón– expliqué– ¿puedo ir?

– Es algo prestigioso– comentó mirando el papel con interés. Creí que por fin me daría el permiso, pero...– la respuesta es no.

– P-pero, padre– repliqué.

– Dije que no, Sakura– refutó levantando la voz. Me encogí en mi asiento y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza di a entender que había acatado la orden.

Llegué a mi habitación con los sueños destrozados. Sólo soy un pobre ilusa que creyó que él me dejaría cumplir algo que realmente deseaba hacer. Llamé a Gaara y le advertí que se pusiera a estudiar, pues no lo había conseguido.

Ha pasado un mes desde entonces, Gaara estaba presentando el examen en una escuela en Kyoto. Al llegar a casa me di cuenta que tocaba limpieza general de la mansión, así que me tomé la libertad de indagar por toda la casa. Cuando era niña y tenía libertad de hacer lo que quería, no tenía permitido entrar a muchas habitaciones. Y después que ella me dejó, apenas y podía salir de la mía. Vi la puerta del sótano entreabierta, siempre tuve la curiosidad de saber que había allí adentro, pero no le había atrevido a entrar por miedo a mi padre. Volteé a todos lados en busca de alguna presencia, pero estaba completamente sola. Abrí la puerta de metal con cuidado y la volví a poner como estaba, la luz estaba apagada. Un olor desagradable llegó a mis fosas nasales, tuve el dilema interno de si irme de allí o ir a investigar de dónde proviene ese putrefacto olor. De pronto la puerta se cerró de golpe, me precipite hasta ella pero no tiene para abrirla desde dentro. Comencé a golpearla frenéticamente, pero una risa desde el otro lado de la puerta me hizo detenerme abruptamente.

– Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, Sa-ku-ra-chan– pronunció Fū con sorna.

– Fū, no bromees de esa forma– demandé desesperada– abre la maldita puerta.

– Buena suerte intentando salir– añadió– pero te advierto, esa habitación es a prueba de ruidos.

– ¡Fū!– grité.

– Que tonto soy, no se abre– dijo con falsa pena– tuve la oportunidad de entrar conmigo y hacerte mía, pero me parece más divertido que descubras lo que hay si bajas las escaleras– escuché sus pasos alejarse, mientras reía estruendosamente.

– Bien, Sakura. Tú misma te metiste en esto, tú misma debes buscar la salida– me animé en voz alta.

Me pegué a la pared y baje las escaleras, mientras tanteaba la pared en busca del interruptor de luz. El olor se hacía más insoportable a medida que me acercaba más al final de las escaleras. Conseguí el interruptor justo después de finalizar las escaleras, cerré los ojos creyendo que la luz me enceguecerá, pues ellos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Los abrí lentamente, dándome cuenta que sólo había un par de focos con una luz amarilla tenue. Me horrorice al caer en cuenta de lo que en realidad se hace en este lugar, entendí porque es una habitación a prueba de ruidos. Una sala de torturas. En medio de ella hay una camilla hecha de concreto con correas y grilletes, el piso alrededor de ella está manchado por sangre, seguramente se trata de sangre de años y años de torturas. Justamente al lado de ella hay una mesa metálica con implementación médica, una cierra electrica y otros instrumentos que desconozco. En una esquina había una silla eléctrica. Al fondo, una puerta de madera envejecida que es probable que conecté este lugar con los calabozos. Un escalofrío me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, siempre me pregunté que era de las personas que terminaban en el calabozo y me imaginé miles de formas de desaparecerlas, pero esto superó mis expectativas. Mi vista se clavó en una katana ensangrentada recostada sobre una pared, en esa misma habían dispuestos varios percheros con diferentes tipos de látigos colgados allí. Seguí la dirección de las gotas de sangre regadas en el suelo. Me encontré con una enorme viga con grilletes guindados a lo largo de ella, al menos unas 5 personas podrían estar colgadas al mismo tiempo. En la última hilera, estaba colgada una persona, abrí los ojos de la impresión. La sangre de la katana era de esa mujer, en su vientre había una enorme abertura por donde aún chorreaba sangre. Ella tiene el cabello color púrpura largo hasta la cintura, si no estuviera tan pálida y golpeada, podría decir que era hermosa. Sus órganos reproductores estaban puestos en otra mesa metálica ubicada junto a ella.

– ¡Oh por Dios!– grité horrorizada. La imagen resultaba demasiado cruda para mis ojos, pero no podía despegar la mirada del cadáver de esa mujer. Caí de rodillas y vomité, el olor fétido y la impresión fueron mucho para mí estómago. Me cubrí el rostro con mis manos, comencé a llorar y gritar como enloquecida con la esperanza de que alguien me escuche y venga a sacarme de aquí– no mires, no mires, no mires...– me repetía una y otra vez. Pero mis ojos inconscientemente se dirigen a ella. Me arrastré hacia atrás, me recosté en la pared y me abracé las rodillas, escondiendo mi rostro entre ellas sin dejar de llorar. Mi garganta ardía de tanto gritar. En un momento de desesperación me imaginé lo que pasaría si nadie viene a sacarme, pensé en la katana ensangrentada, en lo que haría con ella si llegaba en enloquecer en este lugar.

– Su nombre era Uzuki Yūgao– relató mi padre. Levanté el rostro en busca de su voz, él estaba de pie frente a la mujer con la mirada puesta en mí– formaba parte de mi bar de prostitutas, era muy hermosa y codiciada por mis clientes. Pero se enamoró y salió embarazada de ese tipo. En cuanto se enteró, trato de huir de nosotros y la trajimos aquí. Le di la oportunidad de redimirse, ella abortaba a la criatura y volvía a su trabajo, así de sencillo. Pero se negó a hacerlo y yo me vi en la necesidad de tomar cartas en el asunto. Sabes que no soy un hombre que cree en segundas oportunidades, pero ella era buena en su trabajo y me interesaba mantenerla bajo mis órdenes.

– ¿Qué pasó con el joven?– me atreví a preguntar.

– ¿Él?– cuestionó pensativo– mandé a Torune que fuera por él. La razón por la que ella sigue allí es porque el chico no tiene idea de que su amada doncella estaba embarazada ni mucho menos que está muerta.

– Eres un ser despiadado– señalé acusadora.

– Tienes razón– dijo restándole importancia– de todas formas, quiero que veas lo que te pasará si algún día llegas a cometer la estupidez de enamorarte y querer huir con él. Recuerda que tú me perteneces y no tienes derecho a decidir sobre tu vida sin mí permiso ¿lo entiendes?

– Sí, señor– contesté con amargura.

– Ponte de pie, al menos que desees presenciar la cara de ese joven cuando vea a su mujer– ofreció con una sonrisa de lado. Rápidamente obedecí, mis piernas temblaban como gelatina mientras trataba de ponerme de pie. Caminé lentamente hasta la salida, mientras mis piernas recuperaban su movilidad por completo. No quiero tener que presenciar cómo la vida de ese Joven se derrumba en un segundo al enterarse que su amada murió y también su hijo no nato del cual no tenía idea de su existencia. Es espantoso como mi padre se dedica cada día a destrozar la vida de las personas por el bien de sus miserables negocios.

 **...**

Llegué corriendo al salón, ayer salieron los resultados del examen, el director dijo que serían tres semanas después de la fecha de presentación. Gaara estaba en su asiento con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Me planté frente a él y golpeé su mesa con ambas manos.

– ¿Y?– pregunté ansiosa– ¿ganaste?

– No, quedé de tercer lugar– bufó.

– ¡Eh! Que mal– dije apenada– ¿Quién ganó el primer lugar?

– No lo sé– contestó con fastidio– un chico genio que vino de un olvidado lugar.

– ¿Cuál era su nombre?– interrogué con curiosidad.

– No lo recuerdo, creo que era Suke... Sake– divagó– ah... no sé. Lo único que sé es que el chico rechazó la oferta de venir a estudiar a cualquiera de las mejores escuelas de Tokio, está incluida.

– Tal vez está acostumbrado a la gente de su pueblo– comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

– El director está decepcionado, mira que tener la oportunidad de tener un genio como ese en esta escuela– añadió– Se dice que incluso le ofrecieron trasladar a toda su familia hasta acá porque no tienen dinero como nosotros.

– Tú tienes dinero, yo no– repliqué– el dinero de mi padre no tiene nada que ver conmigo. En todo caso, el dinero de nuestros padres es de ellos, no nuestro.

– Estas muy enojada últimamente ¿estás segura que no es nada?– inquirió intranquilo.

– Si supieras– suspiré con pesadez– cada día que pasa siento que me estoy sumiendo en una oscuridad de la que nadie será capaz de sacarme.

– Tú eres luz, Sakura. No permitas que nada cambie eso– aconsejó– la oscuridad con la que tú dices cargar, no te pertenece. Es sólo una sombra que pretende eclipsarte lentamente, no lo permitas.

– Admito que no quiero que eso pase, es decir, hay muchas cosas que me han pasado en estos meses y muchas de ellas me las he guardado para mí para no tener que preocupar a alguien más con mis problemas.

– Hey, para eso estamos los amigos– dijo– para ayudarte a cargar con los problemas.

– ¿Estás dispuesto a saltarte la primera clase para escucharme?– ofrecí.

– Como presidente del Comité estudiantil no puedo aceptar tu oferta, pero nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo.

– Como usted diga, presidente– respondí burlona. Gaara negó divertido y volvió su atención a Matsuri, quien acababa de llegar.

 **...  
**  
Al inicio de la primavera comenzó una nueva etapa para mí, la preparatoria. Estoy feliz de que por fin estemos todos juntos de nuevo, el año anterior Gaara me sirvió de pilar para mantener la cabeza en alto, pero sin duda me hicieron falta los griteríos y consejos de Temari. Durante la ceremonia de entrada, un chico de ojos de color marrón al igual que su cabello, no despegaba sus ojos de mí, hasta el punto de incomodarme. Buscaba mi nombre en la cartelera para ver en qué salón me tocó y sobre todo asegurarme que Gaara y Matsuri estén en mi clase. Suspiré aliviada al ver sus nombres en la misma lista que yo.

– Ya extrañaba verte– dijo berrinchuda Temari, pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

– Hola, Temari-senpai– saludé educadamente. Ella sonrió socarrona y me exigió que no la llamará así nunca más.

– ¿Quién será ese chico?– comentó Matsuri abrazándome por el otro lado.

– ¿Cuál?– pregunté haciéndome la desentendida.

– Ese– señaló discretamente al chico de antes– noté que no te ha quitado la mirada de encima desde la ceremonia de bienvenida.

– Yo lo conozco– intervino Temari– estaba en mi clase el año anterior y parece que este año también lo estará.

– ¿Cómo se llama?– interrogó Matsuri mostrando interés. Vi a Gaara soltar un gruñido inaudible, sonreí para mis adentros. Es lindo ver a un chico como él mostrando celos. Quisiera llegar a tener un chico que no tema mostrar celos por mí, pero siendo realista, eso nunca va a suceder. Estoy condenada a la vida que mi padre me imponga y eso significa tener que rechazar a cada chico que me insinúa. En mis tres años de secundaria perdí la cuenta de cuántos chicos tuve que decirle que no, aunque ninguno nunca me atrajo, pero a veces eran muy insistentes y tenía que deshacerme de ellos de una manera cruel.

– Morino Idate– respondió.

– Deberías acercarte a él– ínsito Matsuri dándome un pequeño empujón.

– No estoy realmente interesada– negué encogiéndome de hombros.

– No entiendo qué clase de estándares tengas tú para escoger chicos, Sakura– se quejó Matsuri.

– Déjala, tú no lo entiendes– reclamó Temari.

– ¿Qué no entiendo? Ella ha rechazado cada tipo que se le declarado solo porque su padre le tiene prohibido tener novio. Creo que esa es una excusa para tu mojigatería– continuó quejándose. No tenía ganas de intervenir, esto solo es una simple discusión sobre mí entre ellas.

– Es más complicado de lo que parece– aclaró Temari. Matsuri frunció el ceño enojada por la falta de información.

– Matsuri– llamé– te lo contaré todo, solo necesito tiempo.

– Vamos a clases– se dirigió Gaara hacia nosotras a secas. Las tres intercambiamos miradas desconcertadas, sabía que él estaba molesto por el interés de Matsuri por el chico. Pero ella sólo lo hace para buscarme un novio, no porque ella esté interesada en él. Para nadie es un secreto que esos dos se gustan mutuamente, solo que los dos son muy cobardes para dar el primer paso.

– Disculpa– él se interpuso en mi camino hacia nuestro salón– mi nombre es Morino Idate– se presentó ofreciéndome su mano.

– Haruno Sakura– respondí su saludo por cortesía. Vi como Matsuri me animaba a entablar una conversación con él y a Gaara rodar los ojos con fastidio.

– El nombre adecuado para una hermosa flor como tú– alagó besando mi mano.

– Muchas gracias– contesté quitando mi mano con sutileza.

– Tienes un color de cabello muy peculiar, pero te queda hermoso– tomó un mechón entre sus dedos. _"Es una peluca"_ pensé fastidiada. Extraño que mi cabello natural llegué a la altura de mi cintura, pero con la ayuda de los tratamientos que Temari me regala, ha crecido un poco. Pero lastimosamente, aún no es lo suficientemente largo como para comenzar a emparejarlo.

– Lo sé, me lo dicen muy a menudo– dije. La campana resonó por todos los rincones de la escuela, salvándome de él o eso creía.

– ¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo?– preguntó.

– Tal vez otro día– decliné amablemente.

– Sí, claro– respondió con una sonrisa torcida. Corrí para alcanzar a los chicos, pues se habían ido sin mí. Escuché una pequeña disputa entre Gaara y Matsuri, miré a Temari interrogante, pero ella tampoco entendía nada.

– Parece una típica pelea de pareja– comentó ella con una sonrisa socarrona.

– Si– concordé imitando su sonrisa.

– Por cierto, Sakura– dijo Gaara girándose hacia mí– Feliz cumpleaños.

– Feliz cumpleaños– repitieron Temari y Matsuri al unísono. Había olvidado por completo mi propio cumpleaños, 16 años ¿eh? No estoy muy feliz al respecto, pero no puedo detener el tiempo. Pero todo lo espantoso que pueda pasar más adelante ahora queda en el olvido, lo único que deseo en estos momentos es disfrutar mi vida escolar junto a mis amados amigos.

– Gracias por recordarlo– me permití sonreír con sinceridad. Sé que mi tiempo está llegando a su fin, pero planeo disfrutar de él hasta el último segundo. En la hora del almuerzo, las chicas sacaron un pequeño pastel que compartimos entre los cuatro. Me sentía feliz, sentía que mi vida amenazaba con dar un gran cambio y no uno malo, uno bueno. Aunque tal vez sólo sean mis ganas de una vida mejor, supongo que un poco de fe no me caería nada mal.

 **...**

Hoy se celebra en la escuela el festival de primavera, por ese motivo falte a clases este día. Toda la servidumbre, ya sea los lacayos de mi padre y la mujeres de la limpieza, estaban reunidos en el despacho de mi padre. No tenía intenciones de ir a averiguar sobre qué se trataba la reunión, por más curiosidad que sintiera. El rugido furioso de mi padre me erizó la piel y antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba frente a puerta de su oficina escuchando la conversación.

– 7 años– pronunció iracundo– siete malditos años en los que esa mujer se ha burlado de mí– no pude evitar preguntarme quién es esa persona que se ha burlado de él por siete años– ella sabe demasiado ¿lo entienden? Si ella algún día decide comenzar a hablar, estamos perdidos.

– Seguiré buscando, mi señor– respondió Danzo temeroso de la furia de Kizashi– si me permite mi opinión, esa mujer no ha abierto la boca por temor a que usted pueda tomar represalias contra su hija.

– Tu punto de vista es acertado– le concedió mi padre– Tsunade, esa mujer intenta proteger a la bastarda de mi hija desde las sombras– ¿mi madrina? Yo siempre pensé que mi padre le había prohibido venir a verme. No tenía idea que ella estaba huyendo de él, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué es eso que ella sabe que puede arruinarlo? Ojalá tuviera un pista sobre mi madrina y preguntarle personalmente, y así ambas nos desharemos de Kizashi Haruno. Pegué más la oreja a puerta buscando escuchar mejor, pero hubo una complicación. La puerta cedió y quedé tirada dentro de la oficina de mi padre con la mirada de todos puesta en mí. Rápidamente me puse de pie y escapé antes de que mi padre decida pagar su enojo conmigo.

– Tráiganla– ordenó. Aceleré el paso buscando las escaleras. Escuché los pasos de alguien detrás de mí, ni siquiera me moleste en girar a ver de quién se trataba. Esa persona me tomó de la mano para detenerme, pero me gire, le di un puñetazo en la nariz y un rodillazo en el estómago a mi víctima, o Torune en este caso.

– ¡Perra!– bramó enojado. Desde hace un tiempo he estado aprendiendo defensa personal con Temari, ella piensa que saber defenderme es crucial para mí. Antes de que pudiera escapar, tomó mis piernas haciéndome caer. Sin soltar mis piernas, se levantó y me arrastró de regreso a la oficina de mi padre. Me dejó allí sola con él, pues todo el personal había vuelto a sus labores. Pude sentir toda su frustración y su enojo en cada golpe que asentaba en mi contra, quería gritar del dolor pero no podía, quería suplicarle que se detuviera pero la voz no me salía. Mi propio llanto me ahoga y dificulta mi respiración.

Llegué a mi habitación después de eso, nadie me dio una mano para subir las escaleras, nadie me ofreció una ayuda para curar mis heridas. Todo el mundo hizo la vista gorda como siempre, pretendiendo que no existo, que no soy un ser humano que siente dolor cuando lo golpean. Sólo soy el saco de boxeo de mi padre. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me deslice sobre ella hasta quedar sentada en suelo. Me abracé a mis rodillas y lloré con amargura y dolor, nuevamente. ¿Es que acaso vine a este mundo solo para sufrir? No creo poder soportarlo un día más, no puedo soportar tanto dolor, tanta humillación. Siento como mi corazón se tiñe de negro con el correr del tiempo y no quiero eso, quiero seguir siendo la misma Sakura de siempre. La que siempre sonríe a pesar de todo.

– Temari– dije después de que ella tomará la llamada– ya sabes que hacer, lo siento– borré el registro de llamadas y lancé el teléfono lo más lejos que pude. La madre de Gaara y Temari es médico, ellos suelen pedirles que haga permisos médicos falsos para mí cuando las golpizas resultan muy brutales y ningún maquillaje logrará cubrirlas del todo.

 **…**

Este año se pasó volando, el otoño ha llegado y con él las frías lluvias. Llegué a mi habitación con ganas de quitarme toda esta ropa mojada, y calentarme con una manta y un abrigo de lana.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?– demandé bruscamente al ver a Fū parado fuera de mi habitación con la puerta abierta.

– Esa no es la forma de dirigirse a alguien que acabas de ver– dijo aparentemente ofendido.

– No estoy de humor para tus juegos– corté tajante– vete, tengo frío.

– Quizás podría ayudarte a quitarte esa ropa mojada y darte algo de calor– me guiñó el ojo y una sonrisa lasciva se tatuó en su rostro.

– Largo– exigí entrando a mi habitación. Fruncí el ceño al percatarme del cambio que sufrió mi habitación. En donde alguna vez estuvo mi cama, la cual era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a dos personas. Ahora había dos camas pequeñas separadas por mi mesita de noche.

– A partir de hoy tendrás una compañera– informó mi padre, dando respuesta a mis preguntas no formuladas. Él estaba sentado en la silla de mi escritorio, dando vueltas en ella.

– ¿Alguna otra cosa que tenga que saber, padre?– pregunté.

– Tu deber será explicarle las reglas de esta casa, solo eso– explicó. Asentí levemente– cámbiate, ella llegará esta noche.

– Sí, señor– respondí haciendo una leve reverencia.

Alrededor de las 8 de la noche, mientras estaba en mi nueva cama leyendo mi libro favorito, alguien llamó a mi puerta.

– Voy entrando– una mujer rubia se asomó tímidamente esperando que le diera autorización.

– Adelante– musité. Ella cerró con cuidado la puerta y caminó hacia mí. Es muy bonita, sus facciones son hermosas, debe tener unos 21 o 22 años. Tiene el cabello largo hasta las caderas, con un largo flequillo cubriendo la parte derecha de su rostro. Sus ojos son azules y posee una esbelta figura de la cual sentí envidia por unos instantes. Ella viste unos jeans azul claro, con unas botas color piel y una blusa púrpura manga larga cuello tortuga. Busqué indicio de golpes sobre ella, pero parece ser que no opuso resistencia cuando la atraparon.

– Yamanaka Ino, mucho gusto– se presentó con una cálida sonrisa, tendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Ino es una mujer hermosa, hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra. Su mirada refleja calidez, una calidez que me atrevería a decir es maternal. ¿Acaso la calidez de esa mujer será capaz de liberarme de mi oscuridad?

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Les ha gustado como ha quedó la historia. Para mí su opinión es súper importante porque gracias a sus hermosos comentarios me animo a escribir, a veces me gustaría responder a todos sus rewiers pero por falta de tiempo no puedo hacerlo, pero igualmente yo los aprecio mucho. Usualmente soy muy insegura en lo que respecta en muchos aspectos de mi vida, pero cuando se trata de escribir un capítulo soy feliz y conforme con mi trabajo. Admito que cuando publico un capítulo nuevo, me entra ansiedad por así decirlo. Me refiero a que a mí me puede gustar lo que hago pero pienso ¿qué pasaría si lo que yo imagine para este capítulo no estaba en las expectativas de mis lectores? Algunas veces he llegado a pensar que si sigo haciendo los capítulos largos, la lectura ya no será amena, sino que más bien se volverá tediosa. No les digo esto porque planeé cambiar la dinámica de mis capítulos, nada que ver. Hacer eso sería no ser fiel con mi estilo de llevar las situaciones dentro de la historia y conmigo misma, por supuesto, es sólo que quería saber su opinión. Con respecto al capítulo, no hay mucho que comentar, admito que este capítulo me mantuvo bajo mucha presión porque es muy importante y me sentía muy insegura de lo que hacía. En esta ocasión necesitaba desahogarme un poco y les voy a dejar esa tarea de comentar el capítulo a ustedes. El siguiente capítulo será publicado en cuanto lo tenga listo, aunque quisiera publicarlo el 2 de noviembre, debido a que es día es mi cumpleaños y quiero publicar ese día en particular. Pero quiero su opinión al respecto.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	14. Capítulo 13: Arriesgar o morir

Hola, mis amores. He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, quise publicarlo hoy porque… ¡Es mi cumpleaños! Estoy cumpliendo 21 sensuales años (lo sé, estoy vieja). Como siempre gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, estoy bastante complacida con sus opiniones en cada capítulo de esta hermosa historia. Sin más que decir disfruten de este capítulo, ha decir verdad el más largo de todos.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Arriesgar o morir.**

– Yamanaka Ino, mucho gusto– se presentó con una cálida sonrisa, tendiendo su mano hacia mí.

– Haruno Sakura– respondí estrechando su mano.

– ¡Eh! eres muy fría– se quejó berrinchuda. Tomó mis mejillas y las jaló obligándome a formar una sonrisa– eres joven y hermosa, deberías sonreír. Tus ojos son cautivantes, apuesto que debes tener muchos chicos a tus pies– continuó– eres delgada y tienes buena figura. Pero... tienes esa frente enorme– puso su mano en mi frente. Siempre he sentido complejo por mi frente grande, pero su comentario estuvo lejos de enojarme, más bien me pareció divertido– frente de marquesina.

– ¿Frente de marquesina?– pregunté divertida– ¿qué acaso eso no es grasa en tus caderas? Deberías ponerte a dieta, Ino-cerda...– ambas nos miramos desafiantes por unos segundos, antes de comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

– ¿Lo ves?– comentó entre risas– te ves linda cuando sonríes.

– Eres una buena persona– admití en el mismo tono de ella.

– Así parece– dijo sentándose en mi cama frente a mí– ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

– Por supuesto– acepté, ganándome una sonrisa de su parte.

– Estas en edad escolar ¿vas a la escuela?– preguntó– me refiero a que no sé si tienes que permanecer aquí todo el día encerrada o sales de vez en cuando.

– Voy a primero de preparatoria– contesté– tengo ciertas condiciones para ir a la escuela– le hablé un poco de ellas. Siento mucha curiosidad por esta mujer, su simple presencia me hace sentir tranquilidad.

– ¿Te vigilan por cámaras o micrófonos?– inquirió mirando el entorno de mi habitación.

– Por fortuna no– comenté extrañada.

– Hmm... Entonces puedo confiar en ti– argumentó clavando sus ojos azules en mí. Se quitó la bota izquierda y sacó un objeto pequeño de allí, revisó entre su ropa y sacó lo que parece una fotografía instantánea envuelta en una bolsa para que no se arruinará al adherirse a su piel– ¿podrías pedirle a esos amigos de los que hablaste que guarden esto por mí, por favor?– pidió poniendo ambas cosas entre mis manos.

– Esto es...– musité atónita al entender que significado tenían ambos objetos.

– Así es, ese es mi anillo de bodas– señaló la delicada argolla de oro blanco.

– ¿Yamanaka es tu apellido de casada o...– ella negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

– Yamanaka es mi apellido de familia– explicó– mi nombre actual es Shinomiya Ino, pero cuando me di cuenta que me seguían, escondí mi anillo y la fotografía para que nadie descubriera la existencia de mi familia.

– Entonces las personas de la foto son tu esposo y tu...– me detuve señalando al bebé en la foto.

– Hijo– completó por mí– mi esposo se llama Sai y mi hijo, Inojin. Esa fotografía la tomaron hace aproximadamente 9 meses, el día que nació mi bebé– en la fotografía se ve Ino en una cama de hospital, su rostro luce cansado pero sigue iluminado con una sonrisa radiante, con un bebé recién nacido en sus brazos. A su lado abrazándola, está un hombre de cabello corto negro y ojos negros que contrastan con su pálido tono de piel, su rostro está adornado por una extraña pero sincera sonrisa– una enfermera se tomó la molestia de tomar la foto. Siempre la llevo conmigo a donde sea, ese fue el segundo día más feliz de mi vida. El primero fue mi boda, claro está.

– Lo siento mucho– interrumpí al verla tan nostálgica. Estoy sorprendida de cómo a pesar de haber sido apartada a la fuerza de su familia, ella no ha dejado de sonreír en ningún momento.

– No te disculpes– dijo poniendo una mano en mi mejilla, ella inmediatamente comprendió lo que quise transmitir con esa simple disculpa– tú no eres más que una víctima más en todo esto, pequeño ángel– los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, ella es cálida y hace que los sentimientos que quiero reprimir salgan a flote– O-oye, no llores.

– Es sólo... nada, olvídalo– pronuncié limpiando mis lágrimas. No pude preguntarle porque no deja de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado– guardaré esto antes de que alguien aparezca por esa puerta– me puse de pie, guardé la fotografía y el anillo en un sobre que tomé de mi escritorio y lo guardé en mi mochila, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Ino.

– Tengo curiosidad sobre algo– habló parándose a mi lado– ¿Por qué el gorro?– cuestionó señalando mi gorro de lana.

– Ah... p-pues, sobre eso– balbuceé cohibida. Ino frunció el ceño confundida y me quitó el gorro de golpe. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo disparejo que lucía actualmente mi cabello. Ya había crecido lo suficiente como para emparejarlo, pero yo no soy buena cortando cabello y las chicas tampoco son de mucha ayuda.

– Tienes un exótico color de cabello, pero es bonito– comentó sonriendo con dulzura– aunque...– tomó un mechón– quien le haya hecho esto es un ser humano despreciable. No imagino cómo hacías para ir así a la escuela.

– Ese ser inhumano fue mi padre– respondí– eso pasó hace un año, desde entonces he estado usando una peluca. Ha crecido bastante con la ayuda de algunos tratamientos que mi amiga me ha obsequiado. Pero...

– No sabes cómo emparejarlo– adivinó. Asentí tímidamente, ella sonrió– por fortuna para ti, yo sé hacerlo. En mi adolescencia mi madre me enseñó ¿tienes tijeras?

– ¡Sí!– contesté entusiasmada. Abrí una gaveta de mi escritorio y se la entregué.

– Bien, toma asiento– pidió girando la silla de mi escritorio hacia mí. Ella comenzó a desenredar mi cabello con cuidado. Cuando era niña, era mi mamá quien cortaba mi cabello y me ayudaba a mantenerlo suave y sedoso. Ino me hizo recordar lo bien que se sentía cuando mi mamá me consentía con algo tan simple como cortarme el cabello– ya está– dijo Ino sacándome de mis pensamientos.

– ¡Quedó hermoso!– exclamé sorprendida sin dejar de contemplar mi imagen frente al espejo del baño. Ino sonrió complacida. Quedó hasta la base de mi cuello, me dejó un flequillo de lado y colocó mi listón rojo en forma de diadema– ya no tengo que volver a usar una peluca– susurré atónita.

– Que bueno– suspiró Ino aliviada.

– Muchas gracias, Ino– agradecí abrazándola de improvisto. Ella acarició mi cabello con delicadeza y luego me tomó por los hombros.

– Me alegra haberte ayudado un poco.

– No– negué levemente– me ayudaste más de lo que crees. Y no te preocupes por nada, me aseguraré que tus tesoros permanezcan a salvo.

– Es hora de dormir, señorita– ordenó Ino– mañana hay escuela.

– Si, si– acepté de mala gana. En realidad tengo sueño, pero quiero indagar más sobre ella– Buenas noches– dije acomodándome en mi cama.

– Buenas noches– respondió.

Desperté con el estridente sonido del despertador, busqué el botón del aparato y lo apagué, estiré un poco los músculos y abrí los ojos con pereza. Lo primero que mis ojos buscaron fue la presencia de la persona en la cama de al lado. Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad al ver las bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, su nariz roja y el resto de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Ino por fin había llorado. Me levanté de la cama procurando no hacer ruido para no despertarla. Busqué mi uniforme en mi armario y me metí al baño. Decidí peinarme como Ino lo había hecho la noche anterior, al salir me encontré con ella mirándome.

– Buenos días, frentona– saludó en medio de un bostezo.

– Buenos días, cerda– saludé de regreso. Recordé que mi padre me había ordenado explicarle las reglas de la casa– tengo que irme a la escuela, pero antes tengo el deber de explicarte cómo funcionan las cosas aquí.

– Bien, soy toda oídos– pronunció Ino.

– Primero que nada, no puedes salir de aquí al menos que uno de los hombres de mi padre venga a buscarte– comencé– la comida te será traída hasta aquí a las horas correspondientes, te recomiendo que pidas una botella de agua para que puedas tenerla aquí por si tienes sed. No tienes derecho a ningún tipo de comunicación con personas fuera de los muros de esta casa. Debes ser obediente ante todo lo que ordene mi padre o Danzo, solo ellos dos. Intenta no ser ruidosa, así no vendrán a molestarte, porque sino podrían mandarte al calabozo por una temporada sin agua y sin comida, o bien podrían llevarte el sótano y torturarte. Eso es todo por ahora, puedes hacer lo que quieras en esta habitación, puedes tomar lo que quieras y también puedes usar mi ropa... si es que te queda, cerda– finalicé con una sonrisa burlona.

– Esto parece más una cárcel que una casa– resoplo– no entiendo cómo soportas vivir aquí, frentona.

– Resignación– me encogí de hombros. Tomé mi mochila y me dirigí a la puerta– una última cosa– musité ante de girar la manilla– solo responde lo necesario a las preguntas que te hagan y... miente convincentemente.

– Lo tendré en cuenta– contestó con seriedad. Sonreí para mis adentros mientras caminaba hasta el auto.

– ¿Matsuri no ha llegado?– pregunté llegando hasta el árbol donde Temari y Gaara estaban sentados. Según él, Temari adoptó esa manía por un amigo de ambos que los visita cada verano.

– No– respondió Gaara extrañado.

– Bien, porque tengo que pedirles algo importante.

– Espera un momento– cortó Temari bruscamente– antes de que llegues con tus raras exigencias, primero cuéntanos como hiciste para que tu cabello luciera tan arreglado de repente.

– Ese detalle viene incluido con lo que tengo que pedirles– añadí. Temari se cruzó de brazos en espera de mi relato y Gaara simplemente puso atención– a partir de ahora tengo una compañera de habitación.

– Nunca habías tenido tal cosa– interrumpió Temari.

– Lo sé, pero ahora si– sentencié– el punto es que ella me pidió que le ayudará a guardar su secreto.

– ¿Su secreto?– está vez fue Gaara quien intervino.

– Si, su secreto– dije sacando el sobre de mi mochila– su nombre es Ino, mi padre la llevó ayer a casa. No tengo idea de lo que planea hacer con ella y tampoco quise preguntar. Ella y yo sólo hemos intercambiado unas cuantas palabras, por lo que entiendo, huyó de su casa y cuando la atraparon se la dieron a mi padre. En ese periodo de tiempo ella se casó y tuvo un bebé, en esté sobre está guardado su anillo de matrimonio y una fotografía familiar. Les pido de favor que guarden esto en un lugar seguro, ella no quiere que nadie descubra la existencia de su pequeña familia.

– Nosotros lo guardaremos en un lugar seguro– aseguró Temari tomando el sobre– no crees que ella haya sido llevada a tu casa para...

– Seguramente– interrumpí– por lo pronto sólo me queda esperar que ella se adapte mejor para hacerle preguntas.

– ¿Y tu cabello?– inquirió ella impaciente.

– ¡Ah, sí!– exclamé– Ino me lo arregló, ella sabe cómo hacerlo. La peluca ya no será necesaria...

– Obviamente– bufó con sarcasmo.

– Creo que te ves mejor así– argumentó Gaara.

– Yo pienso lo mismo– concordó Temari– aunque es posible que Matsuri y el resto de la población estudiantil, pongan el grito al cielo al verte.

– A mí me agrada, eso es lo que importa– dije. Y como siempre, Temari tuvo razón. Mi nuevo corte cabello fue la novedad entre los pasillos de la escuela y sin mencionar las quejas de Matsuri. Ella no tenía idea de la existencia de la peluca, eso sería tener que explicar la razón de muchas cosas. Y honestamente, no estoy lista para ello.

El día transcurrió sin problemas, era la primera vez que quería que el día terminara rápido para poder irme a casa. Las nubes grises se hicieron parte del paisaje mientras esperaba que fueran por mí, esta vez había guardado un paraguas en mi mochila por si acaso. Cerré los ojos y aspiré el aroma que trae el viento cuando está apunto de llover. El auto de Danzo se estacionó en frente a la escuela, abrí mi paraguas y corrí hasta el automóvil. En el camino no dejaba de analizar las posibles preguntas que le haría a Ino. Me sentía un poco inquieta con respecto a su estadía en mi casa, quizás la teoría de Temari sea cierta y ella está en mi casa para... sacudí la cabeza para disipar esos malos pensamientos, primero haría mis averiguaciones antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Me bajé del auto de un salto y me precipité hasta la entrada para refugiarme de la implacable lluvia. Me quité los zapatos mojados en el recibidor, de camino hacia las escaleras me crucé con un hombre vestido con un traje impecable de cabello rubio oscuro que tiene un corte mullet. Y ojos verdes que se dirigieron a mí con indiferencia. Aparentemente venía de hablar con mi padre, pero me dio un mal presentimiento con respecto a Ino, así que apresuré el paso hasta mi habitación. Abrí la puerta cuidando no asustarla, ella estaba hecha un ovillo en su cama mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

– Estoy en casa– entré aparentando no haberme dado cuenta de nada. Ella se sobresaltó, se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez y se giró hacia mí con una cálida sonrisa.

– Bienvenida, Sakura– su aspecto era peor de lo que creí. En su mejilla comenzaba a formarse un moretón y en sus brazos habían dedos marcados como cuando se aprieta con mucha fuerza– ¿qué tal tu día?

– Bien– respondí a secas– un día de escuela como cualquier otro. Lo único extraño fue la persona con la que me crucé de camino aquí– comenté fingiendo inocencia. Ino se tensó ante la simple mención de ese hombre– ¿Quién es él?– me atreví a preguntar. Ella se quedó en silencio por unos minutos.

– Él es mi padre– suspiró profundamente– es por su culpa que yo esté aquí.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí?– cuestioné.

– Ambas sabemos que lo sabes– habló en un susurro casi inaudible. Apreté los labios en una línea, me di la vuelta dispuesta a cambiarme de ropa. Sentí una furia y odio incontenibles.

– Ya veo– dije con los dientes apretados– asumo que él vino a hacerte preguntas.

– Así es– contestó– vino con la intención de recordarme porque estaba aquí y para saber hice durante los dos años que estuve desaparecida.

– ¿Por qué?– pregunté– ¿por qué te hacen esto?

– ¿Tienes deberes que hacer?– interrogó entusiasta, ignorando por completo mi pregunta– puedo ayudarte en lo que sea, aunque no lo parezca, era una chica con buenas notas en mi escuela.

– Como quieras– respondí. En el fondo sabía que si le decía que no, ella insistiría. Su mirada suplicaba por un sí como respuesta.

Los días pasaban y cada vez más la actitud de Ino me irritaba de sobremanera. Aparentaba que todo estaba bien, sonreía, me recibía con una cálida bienvenida. Pero al llegar la noche, cuando creía que yo estaba durmiendo, el llanto inconsolable se apoderaba de ella mientras intentaba acallar sus sollozos con la almohada. Yo no soy quien para recriminarle nada, tampoco puedo decir que soy la persona correcta para poder entenderla. Yo he vivido así desde siempre. Ella tuvo libertad, se enamoró y tuvo una familia que de verdad la amaba. En cambio para mí, esas tres cosas son completamente prohibidas.

– Quizás...– comencé irrumpiendo el silencio de la habitación. Los sollozos de Ino cesaron, pero no pude ver su reacción porque estoy dándole la espalda–...no deberías sufrir tú sola, yo estoy aquí ¿sabes? Tal vez yo no pueda entender tu sufrimiento, pero yo también sufro por estar aquí. Sobretodo... porque yo también sigo aquí por la misma razón que tú.

– Yo...– susurró con arrepentimiento en su voz– lamento mucho haberte despertado.

– En realidad no lo hiciste, no podía dormir de todas formas– comenté. Un silencio abrumador se formó en la habitación, sólo se escuchaban el compás de nuestras respiraciones. Ino fue la primera en romperlo.

– Cuando llegué aquí, la primera impresión que tuve sobre ti fue una dulce niña con un corazón roto– relató– tus ojos lucían opacos, con una tristeza oculta de la cual nadie se daría cuenta... pero que personas como yo podrían notar con facilidad. Decidí que lo mejor era hacerte sonreír, que cambiaras esa mueca de conformismo por una sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué en lugar de querer salvarme a mí, no te salvas tú misma?– recrimine.

– Porque yo...– vaciló– porque me dolería ver cómo una flor tan hermosa como tú, se marchite antes de tiempo.

– Eso sería darle honor a mi nombre ¿No lo crees? La flor de cerezo simboliza la fragilidad y lo efímero de la vida, es decir, una vida que se marchita mucho antes de florecer. Es un poco cruel, pero mi destino está marcado con la transitoriedad de la vida.

– Puede que tengas razón– replicó– pero también puede simbolizar la inocencia, la sencillez, la belleza de la naturaleza y el renacimiento que trae la primavera. Tu renacimiento, Sakura. No permitas que tu vida acabe aquí, debes arriesgarte a algo mejor. Anhelar una vida...

– Ino– interrumpí– no sigas, por favor. Mi destino ya está escrito, no hay nada que me salve de esto, salvo la muerte. Pero no soy yo quien acabará con mi miserable existencia, no podría hacerlo.

– No permitas que tu inocencia se corrompa– suspiró– eres un ser precioso que no merece nada de esto.

– Pero es lo que me tocó, mi deber es aceptarlo– corté bruscamente girándome para encararla, las lágrimas de Ino resplandecían en sus mejillas. Su mirada llena de lástima, hizo que las mías aparecieran.

– La última vez que escapé, fue cuando mi padre cortó mi cabello– hablé en un susurro– después me encerró en la celda más asquerosa de los calabozos por un mes, sin comida ni agua. Luchando cada día para no morir, evitando que las ratas me mordieran, creía que contraer una enfermedad por una mordida de rata, la cual a la final no se le aplicaría el tratamiento adecuado y terminaría acabando conmigo, sería un final muy miserable para alguien que ha sufrido tanto. Durante ese tiempo llegué a la conclusión de que escapar no es una opción para mí, debo resignarme a estar aquí y cumplir las órdenes de mi padre al pie de la letra– las lágrimas de ella se intensificaron y antes de darme cuenta, estaba siendo rodeada por sus brazos. Sentí lo que creí haber olvidado hace tiempo, el calor de un abrazo maternal– estoy cansada, Ino. No quiero perderme a mí misma, no quiero que la oscuridad de este mundo cruel me consuma.

– No lo permitas– dijo– por favor, no te marchites– me apretó con más fuerza.

– ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de venir aquí?– pregunté. Ella sonrió y se acomodó mejor en su cama para comenzar su historia. Miré la hora en mi despertador, no importa que sean las 2:30 am. Quiero conocer la historia de Ino, la razón por la cual ella parece no haberse rendido todavía.

– Pues yo... como decirte– aventuró– era hija única, igual que tú. Mis padres me consentían mucho, era bastante popular en la escuela. Mi madre era ama de casa y mi padre un empresario, es decir que teníamos una buena posición económica. No fui a la universidad, mi sueño era montar una floristería con mi madre. Así que después de graduarme de la preparatoria, me busqué un trabajo de medio tiempo en una floristería donde aprendí mucho sobre el lenguaje de las flores, hacer arreglos florales, propiedades medicinales, entre otras cosas.

– ¿Dónde conociste a tu esposo?– interrogué.

– Él y yo nos conocimos en la secundaria, éramos compañeros de clases pero él era considerado el raro de salón, así que yo tampoco le ponía mucha atención– hizo una pausa, una sonrisa tonta adornó su rostro– pero, en la preparatoria fue diferente. Curiosamente ambos nos fuimos a la misma escuela, mi círculo de amigos cambio y por consiguiente mi manera de ver las cosas. Sai comenzó a llamar mi atención, me daba curiosidad saber por qué era tan distante con las personas, era como si no supiera lo que era tener emociones. Pero aunque él tratara de ocultarlo, siempre lo pillaba observándome.

 **...**

 _De nuevo sintió el peso de una mirada sobre ella, era él de nuevo. Lo miró de soslayo, se sentía intrigada por el extraño pelinegro de piel pálida. Quería saber qué había en ese cuaderno que siempre llevaba bajo el brazo y que tan interesante eran los libros donde siempre tenía la nariz enterrada. Pero estaba decidida, ese día hablaría con él, no sabía que excusa usaría para acercarse al joven, pero lo haría._

 _En la hora del almuerzo, Ino se deshizo de sus amigos con la excusa de que no tenía hambre. Lo encontró sentado en las escaleras que dan a la azotea del Instituto, garabateando algo en su fiel amiga, la libreta._

 _– ¿Dibujas?– preguntó maravillada al ver los delicados trazos sobre la hoja de papel. Desde su punto de vista, era el boceto de un rostro a medio hacer. El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz y cerró el cuaderno de golpe._

 _– Ya-Yamanaka-san– tartamudeó repentinamente nervioso. Él no puede entender porque cada vez que esa chica aparece en su campo visual, su estómago se contrae y su corazón comienza a acelerarse como el aleteo de un colibrí. Ella no puede enterarse que la persona plasmada en esa hoja es ella, así como en muchas otras páginas de su libreta._

 _– Shinomiya-kun– pronunció amigablemente– no seas tímido, solo tenía curiosidad por tu dibujo– se excusó sentándose junto a él. Sai la observó en silencio, pensó que su oportunidad por fin había llegado. Los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana, le daban un toque especial y hermoso a su delicado rostro._

 _– Yamamaka-san– llamó indeciso– ¿Le gustaría posar para uno en mis dibujos?_

 _– ¿Hablas en serio?– preguntó ilusionada. Él asintió levemente– ¡Me encantaría!– chilló encantada. Colaboró en todo lo que él pidió, aunque no era mucho, sólo quedarse quieta unos minutos mientras él plasmaba sus rasgos en su libreta._

 _ **...**_

Ino se quedó en silencio por un par de minutos, la sonrisa que había tenido durante su relato no abandonó su rostro en ningún instante.

– Cada día nos encontrábamos en ese lugar, él era difícil de comprender pero yo no dejaba de intentarlo– contó– después de intentarlo un par de días, Sai me dejó ver el contenido de su libreta. Por supuesto que sólo habían dibujos de cosas simples, personas que no conocía y míos en su mayoría. Recuerdo que me sonroje al darme cuenta de que él me observaba más de lo que pensaba. Me confesó que yo era alguien le daba inspiración a su arte, lo dijo de una manera tan natural que creí que me estaba declarando sus sentimientos. Pero no fue así, él sólo estaba diciendo lo que pensaba. Sai no sabía lo que era estar enamorado, él no comprendía mucho ese tipo de cosas.

– ¿Qué pasó después?– pregunté expectante.

– Me di cuenta que lo que sentía por él no era curiosidad, era atracción– respondió– mis amigos de ese tiempo se escandalizaron cuando preferí pasar tiempo con Sai y no con ellos, sinceramente me importaba muy poco sus opiniones. Un día de otoño, cuando fui a buscarlo a nuestro lugar de siempre, él no estaba.

 **...**

 _Llegó corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Era el cumpleaños de él, le había prometido hacerle pasar el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, aunque aún no sabía cómo hacerlo. Pero, él no estaba esperando por ella sentado en las escaleras como siempre. Miró a los alrededores en busca de un indicio de su presencia, probablemente se trate de otra de sus formas extrañas de sorprenderla. Sin embargo, no estaba._

 _– ¿Dónde te habrás metido?– preguntó en voz alta, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Notó que la puerta que daba a la azotea estaba entreabierta, cuando está usualmente cerrada. No lo pensó un par de veces, cuando ya se encontraba a sí misma subiendo las escaleras– ¿Shinomiya-kun?– llamó dudosa. Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta, pero salió de todas formas. Lo vio sentado en el suelo, con la espada recostada en la pared y la mirada perdida en el cielo. Se arrodilló frente a él sin decir palabra alguna._

 _– Yamanaka-san– mencionó_ _sin mirarla– ¿Qué es estar triste o preocupado?– preguntó, desconcertando a la chica._

 _– ¿Estás bien?– cuestionó preocupada poniendo una mano en su mejilla y la acarició con dulzura. Él por primera vez desde que ella estaba allí, se atrevió a mirarla._

 _– Solo responde, por favor– pidió. Puso una mano sobre la de ella y la apretó con suavidad._

 _– Pues se siente vacío en el estómago, también un dolor_ _en el pecho como si te estrujaran el corazón, sientes un nudo en la garganta que te dificulta la respiración– explicó. Por primera vez desde que lo conoce, vio la afiliación como primer sentimiento mostrado hacia ella._

 _– Ya veo– musitó pensativo. Ino quiso decir algo, pero él la interrumpió– ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?– ella pestañeo perpleja, pero asintió de todas formas._

 _– Acepto ir contigo porque es tu cumpleaños y porque quiero que me digas que te tiene tan triste– alegó poniéndose de pie. Él hizo un amago de sonrisa y la siguió._

 **...**

– Ese día fue muy especial para ambos, compartimos nuestro primer beso. Yo fui su primera vez en muchas cosas ¿sabes? Él no era aceptado por muchos. Mi primer beso me lo robó un idiota en segundo de secundaria– se mostró ofendida ante el recuerdo– después tuve un novio con el que duré 2 meses, sólo besos inocentes, agarradas de manos e intercambiar mensajes de texto todo el día. Tonto y aburrido, pero sólo lo hice para decir a todos que tenía un novio, al igual que mis amigas de secundaria.

– En la cita– continuó– conocí mejor a la persona con la que interactuaba con frecuencia en la escuela y... fue allí donde nos hicimos novios.

 **...**

 _– ¡Shinomiya-kun!– llamó su atención, corriendo hacia él mientras sacudía su mano en el aire. El corazón del pelinegro se agitó con violencia al ver lo hermosa que se veía su amiga, comenzó a removerse ansioso donde estaba parado y apretó entre sus manos el regalo que había comprado para ella. Era su propio cumpleaños, pero leyó en un libro donde decía que el chico debe sorprenderla en la primera cita. No simplemente con un detalle, sino también en tener una buena imagen, una buena vestimenta y una rica fragancia. Pero más que nada ser él mismo. Sai no pudo evitar preguntarse a qué se refiere el artículo con ser él mismo, él siempre es espontáneo con Ino y a ella no parece disgustarle que sea así._

 _– Esto es para ti– dijo extendiendo hacia ella un pequeño ramo de flores, dejándola sorprendida. Él evitaba mirarla, un sonrojo pobló sus mejillas. Si hubiera volteado a verla, habría vista un hermoso brillo de emoción en sus ojos azules._

 _– Son preciosas, muchas gracias– agradeció dejando un casto beso en su mejilla._

 _– Vamos– indicó tomándola de la mano para llevarla al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la cita. No era nada del otro mundo, simplemente irían a una cafetería a hablar, sólo eso. La conversación fluyó por sí sola, Ino estaba feliz de verlo interactuar más de lo usual, bromear y reírse como un chico común de su edad. Se alegraba de haber sido capaz de borrar esa preocupación de sus perlas negras. Y el pelinegro estaba conforme con su cometido, ella le sonreía, se había emocionado con las flores, hablaba hasta por los codos y él también se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como para dejarse llevar por la calidez de la conversación._

 _Cerca del anochecer, él la acompañó a casa. Durante el trayecto, a ella le pareció que su preocupación había vuelto para abrumarlo. Parecía desconectado, sus pies se mueven con ella por inercia._

 _– Sai-kun, ¿Estás bien?– se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre, creyó que la confianza en ellos había crecido lo suficiente como para dejar de llamar por sus apellidos y usar sus nombres de pila._

 _– Ino– pronunció él acongojado, ella le sonrió dándole la seguridad que Sai necesita para hablar– ¿Te gustaría acompañarme al hospital mañana?_

 _– ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué tienes?– preguntó alarmada acercándose a él para revisarlo. Sai tomó sus manos antes de que pudiera acercarse a él y las b_ _ajó, sin soltar el agarre._

 _– Yo no tengo nada– aclaró– mi hermano ha estado allí desde hace una semana, quiero que me acompañes a visitarlo. Quiero que él conozca a la única chica que ha hecho que mi corazón se agité sin haber realizado una acción extenuante– tomó la mano de ella y la colocó en su pecho para demostrarle que no mentía. El corazón de Ino se agitó tanto como el de Sai, quería llorar de felicidad y lanzarse a los brazos de él ¿Cómo se podría amar tanto a alguien en tan poco tiempo? Ella no lo entendía, pero tampoco le molestaba no hacerlo– Con el simple hecho de verte y escuchar tu voz a kilómetros de mí, haces que mi estómago se renueva inquieto, que me ponga ansioso, que me distraiga en clases sólo para contemplarte y que a veces no sepa qué hacer cuando estás conmigo. Creo que me enamoré de ti, Ino. Y no sé cómo hacer para evitarlo– confesó avergonzado._

 _– No lo hagas– suplicó ella– no evites enamorarte de mí, porque yo no puedo evitar hacerlo contigo. Te quiero, Sai– admitió entrelazando sus manos con las de él y acortó la distancia que los separaba– no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que tú correspondes mis sentimientos._

 _– ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Ino?– se atrevió a preguntar. Ella le sonrió con dulzura y lo besó. El suave toca labial de ella había conseguido eclipsarlo, jamás había tenido ese hormigueo en el cuerpo, ese cosquilleo en el estómago. Se dejó llevar por los movimientos de ella y poco a poco fue capaz de seguirle el paso._

 _– Por supuesto que acepto ser tu novia– respondió contra sus labios. Él se permitió dibujar una enorme y sincera sonrisa, ahora era su turno de besarla él a ella._

 **...**

Quedé maravillada con la historia de Ino, quizás ese amor tan bonito es lo que aún la mantiene con la frente en alto.

– Después de eso...– comentó Ino sacándome de mi ensimismo– fuimos a visitar a su hermano mayor al día siguiente. Su nombre era Shin, era un chico noble, pero su cuerpo era muy débil. Desde niño siempre fue delicado de salud, vivió toda su vida, hasta su último día, visitando hospitales. Su muerte fue un golpe duro para mi esposo, pero yo estuve allí para él y lo ayudé a que lo superara poco a poco– se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos– nuestra relación creció, con el tiempo Sai desarrollo su verdadera personalidad. Resultó ser alguien amable y atento. ¿Conoces la tradición del segundo botón?– preguntó.

– Por supuesto que la conozco– respondí– El día de la graduación, el chico regala el segundo botón de la chaqueta de su uniforme, llamado _daini batan_ , a la chica que quiere o a aquella que se lo pide. Se dice que esta tradición nació durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando los soldados que se marchaban a la guerra regalaban el segundo botón de su uniforme a sus esposas y amantes como recuerdo, pues sabían que no regresarían con vida. Los soldados escogían ese segundo botón porque era el que menos se notaba si faltaba y así evitar reprimendas de sus superiores o que la chaqueta se les abriera demasiado y perdiera su forma. Mientras otros apuntan a una teoría más romántica, que es la que el segundo botón es el más cercano al corazón. Por lo que obtenerlo es como una metáfora de obtener el corazón de esa persona.

– ¡Vaya, yo no podría haberlo explicado mejor!– exclamó asombrada.

– Cuéntame más, por favor– supliqué, ella sonrió de nuevo y siguió.

– Sai me dio su botón, aunque según él su corazón ya me pertenecía– un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios– Sai se fue a estudiar pintura en la Universidad Nacional de Bellas Artes y Música de Tokio, mientras yo tenía mi trabajo de medio tiempo. Nos veíamos todas las tardes cuando él salía de sus clases y pasaba por mí al trabajo. Su afición era convertirse en un gran pintor, pero dada las circunstancias, no pudo terminar su carrera.

– Aún no me cuentas cómo fue que llegaste aquí– le recordé.

– Cómo dije en un principio, mi padre es un empresario. Pero tiene el vicio del juego y ese es el verdadero problema– dijo– cada vez más se iba metiendo más en deudas de juegos, las peleas con mi madre eran más constantes a medida que iba desbancando las ganancias del negocio familiar. Hasta que una noche…

 **...  
** _  
Ino estaba concentrada leyendo un libro de botánica, mientras escuchaba música a través de sus audífonos tarareando una canción. La puerta de su habitación se abrió estrepitosamente, frunció el ceño confundida ¿por qué su madre había entrado de esa forma y por qué guardaba su ropa en una maleta?_

 _– Mamá, ¿qué sucede?– preguntó levantándose de su cama– ¿por qué haces eso?_

 _– Ino-chan– habló su madre con un tinte de enojo y tristeza en su voz– tienes que irte, mi niña. Huye de esta casa, te lo suplico._

 _– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está mal?– cuestionó preocupada por la actitud de su madre._

 _– Dile a Sai-kun que venga a recogerte– continuó– él quiere venderte a un hombre malo._

 _– ¿Quién, mamá? ¿Quién?– exigió harta de las oraciones incompletas._

 _– ¡Tu padre!– gritó enfurecida– tu padre pretende venderte a un hombre como prostituta para que con el dinero que tú ganes, él pueda saldar sus deudas._

 _– ¿Qué hay de ti?– debatió– ¿acaso pretendes quedarte aquí y decirle que me dejaste escapar?_

 _– Yo no importo, mi niña– respondió la mujer acariciándole la mejilla– no me importa que pueda pasar conmigo, no quiero vivir para ver cómo destruyen a lo más preciado que tengo. Esa era tú, mi cielo. Sólo quiero que tú seas feliz._

 _– Pero...– replicó. Su madre la mandó a callar con una simple mirada– haré lo que me pides, pero lo haremos a mi modo_

 _– Como tú quieras. Sólo decide rápido, tu padre llegará mañana a primera hora– informó._

 _– No pretendo tardar mucho– explicó– este es el plan. Como cada noche, harás té para ambas, pretenderemos haberlo tomado juntas y haber tenido una larga conversación. Tu excusa será que yo me ofrecí a hacer un té diferente que aprendí en mi trabajo y que disolví una de tus píldoras para dormir en tu taza para poder escapar, porque había escuchado la conversación de ambos y no pretendía prestarme para ayudarlo a pagar con las consecuencias de sus actos._

 _– Es una buena idea, iré a prepararlo todo– a_ _ceptó, dejándola a solas. Tomó su celular y marcó al número de su novio._

 _– Mi amor, necesito tu ayuda– dijo en cuanto él respondió._

 _– ¿Qué sucede, preciosa?– preguntó preocupado._

 _– ¿Estás dispuesto a cometer una locura por mí?– inquirió nerviosa._

 _– Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que me pidas– contestó extrañado._

 _– ¿Incluso si eso implica dejar a un lado tu sueño?– continuó._

 _– Sí...– comentó vacilante– Ino, ¿qué sucede?._

 _– Tengo que huir de casa, o sino tendré que convertirme en prostituta– respondió en un susurro– no quiero que ningún hombre que no seas tú, me toque. Tengo miedo, Sai. Si quieres ayudarme, ven a recogerme en una hora. Será el tiempo suficiente para que mi madre y yo tengamos todo listo._

 _– Allí estaré– aseguró decidido, para luego colgar la llamada. Terminó de guardar lo necesario en su maleta, además del dinero que tenía reunido para comprarse un auto y bajó para encontrarse con su madre. La mujer lloraba en silencio mientras preparaba el último té que podría compartir con su amada hija._

 _– No llores, mamá– suplicó Ino entre lágrimas– o no podré irme._

 _– Tú te irás– afirmó su madre– de eso no hay duda. ¿Llamaste a Sai-kun?_

 _– Vendrá en media hora– comentó. La mujer asintió conforme. Ambas se sentaron en la mesa baja, rodeadas por un silencio sepulcral. Ninguna de las dos sabía cómo despedirse de la otra, esa sería probablemente, la última vez que se verían. Ino tomó su té sin dejar de contemplar a su madre y viceversa. El sonido del timbre anunció que el chico ya había llegado y con él, las despedidas._

 _– Bueno... ya es hora– musitó la mujer, poniéndose de pie._

 _– Sí...– concordó Ino en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para su madre. Apretó la taza con fuerza entre sus manos, tomó por completo el contenido de la misma y se levantó. Su madre le sonrió con tristeza y eso fue lo último que pudo soportar. Se lanzó a esos delgados brazos que le habían brindado protección y abrigo toda su vida, se recostó en su pecho a llorar como cuando era una niña– prométeme que estarás bien– ordenó, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así._

 _– Haré hasta lo imposible– aseguró– vete, Ino-chan. Recuerda que siempre te amaré– dijo dándole un beso en la frente y en cada mejilla._

 _– Yo también te amo, mamá– respondió– y n_ _o te preocupes por mí, Sai no permitirá que nada malo me pase._

 _Entonces vio como ella se subía al auto con su amado, y se quedó allí hasta que el vehículo se perdió de vista._

 **...**

– ¿Adónde fueron?– pregunté.

– Al campo– contestó– Sai se había criado en el campo debido a que sus padres lo prefirieron así por la condición débil de Shin, pero volvieron a la ciudad cuando ambos entraron a la adolescencia. Es una casa preciosa y espaciosa, el lugar perfecto para comenzar una nueva vida. Para poder hacer el mercado, debíamos viajar una hora en autobús al pueblo vecino o usábamos el auto. Nos casamos al poco tiempo después, en la prefectura del pueblo, con un par de testigos y una celebración privada donde sólo estábamos él y yo. Sai comenzó a trabajar vendiendo sus pinturas en el pueblo y yo me quedaba en casa, ambos teníamos una siembra para sobrevivir. Éramos felices, la vida era tranquila, aunque no era tan simple como parece. Inojin nació el 5 de diciembre del año pasado, ese mañana que comenzaron las contracciones, Sai me llevó al hospital del pueblo donde nuestro bebé llegó al mundo luego de 7 largas horas de trabajo de parto.  
 _  
_ **...**

 _Una hermosa mañana de otoño, un joven de cabellos negros pintaba el paisaje que se visualizaba desde su hogar. Mientras era observado con devoción por su hermosa esposa, quien acariciaba su enorme vientre de embarazo. Una punzada de dolor en su vientre hizo que detuviera lo que estaba haciendo._

 _– Querida, ¿Estás bien?– preguntó Sai preocupado al escuchar las quejas de su mujer._

 _– Cariño, creo que ha llegado la hora– informó con una sonrisa– vamos a ser padres por fin._

 _– ¿No se tratará de otra falsa alarma?– cuestionó dudoso, ya que ella había tenido al menos unas tres falsas alarmas en el último mes._

 _– No, Sai– respondió– el médico me dijo que podría nacer hoy ¿lo recuerdas?– él asintió– ve a buscar mis cosas y las del bebé, tenemos que ir al pueblo antes de que las contracciones empeoren._

 _Sai entró y salió tan rápido como sus nervios se lo permitieron. Llevó los bolsos al auto que alguna vez fue de su hermano, y la cargó en sus brazos para llevarla a auto. La dejó con cuidado en el asiento trasero de su auto y arrancó al Hospital del pueblo en 2 ruedas. Después de 7 largas horas, le dieron la bienvenida a Inojin. Un bebé con unos cuantos cabellos rubios y ojos azules iguales a los de su madre, pero con un pálido tono de piel igual a su padre. Ambos miraban embelesados al bebé ahora en brazos de su padre._

 _– Gracias por esta felicidad, Ino– agradeció Sai con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, compartieron un tierno beso y ambos volvieron a mirar al fruto de su amor._

 **...**

– La vida de padres fue realmente bella. Aterradora, sí, pero la sonrisa de mi bebé siempre lo mejoraba todo al final de la jornada– dijo llevando una mano a su pecho. Por algún motivo que desconozco, sé que vendrá la peor parte de la historia– el día que me trajeron aquí...

 **...**

 _– ¡Cariño, voy a hacer mercado!– anunció desde la cocina._

 _– ¡No tardes!– contestó desde la sala. Ino terminó de guardar todo en su cartera y salió. Él estaba sentado en el sofá con los brazos extendidos sosteniendo al infante de 9 meses de nacido, le hacía caras graciosas al bebé y este reía maravillado. Ella sonrió enternecida y se acercó a ambos– ¿Te llevarás el auto?– interrogó al sentir su presencia._

 _– No, esa cosa es un dolor de cabeza– se quejó– prefiero ir en autobús. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?_

 _– A ti de regreso muy rápido– pronunció con una sonrisa seductora. Ella le devolvió el gesto, se inclinó para darle un rápido beso en los labios y uno al bebé en la mejilla._

 _El viaje en autobús le tomó una hora, si tal vez se apuraba en sus compras podría tomar el siguiente que saldría en medio hora. Revisó la lista que había guardado en el bolsillo de sus jeans y se distrajo en la caminata revisando que no se le haya pasado apuntar algo importante. De pronto, se sintió observada. Miró a sus alrededores en busca que la presencia que le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta, pero no había nada. Apresuró el paso hacia el mercado, el alma abandonó su cuerpo cuando vio a un sujeto vestido de negro mirándola fijamente. Apretó los puños con fuerzas, ese sujeto sólo significaba una cosa. La habían encontrado. Aparentó no darse cuenta que la seguían y entró al establecimiento como si nada._

 _– Disculpe ¿dónde están los baños?– preguntó al joven encargado de la puerta._

 _– Al final a la derecha– indicó amablemente. Ella agradeció la información y caminó con suma rapidez al baño. Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue soltar un bufido de frustración._

 _– Tranquilízate, Ino. Tenemos que pensar cómo salir de esta– se dijo a sí misma– pero… es inútil, nada de lo que haga me salvará de ellos– abrió el grifo del baño y se mojó el rostro un par de vez en busca de calmar sus nervios– Sai, Inojin... Espero que ellos no estén en peligro, ojalá que sólo hayan venido por mí y no estén enterados de ellos– miró el anillo en su mano izquierda, de inmediato pensó en quitárselo y ocultarlo. Bajó la tapa del retrete, donde se sentó, se quitó una bota y acomodó el anillo en su zapato de tal forma que no le molestara al caminar o de lo contrario podrían darse cuenta. Sacó de su bolso la foto que sacaron en el hospital el día que nació su hijo, pensó en guardarla entre su ropa, con suerte nadie la revisaría. Pero antes la puso dentro de una pequeña bolsa para que no se adhiriera a su piel y se estropeara. La acomodó cuidadosamente en su sostén, verificó no se notará, botó el resto de sus pertenencias en el bote de basura._

 _– Espero que ellos estén bien– suspiró y salió, sólo con su bolso y el dinero. Vio que los sujetos estaban distribuidos en los pasillos de pequeño local, fingiendo ser unos compradores más. Ella hizo lo mismo, compró unas frituras y volvió a la calle. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo en la agonizante espera de que ellos decidan hacer su movimiento._

 _Una camioneta blanca sin matrícula se estacionó frente a ella._

 _– Sube– la voz masculina que dictó aquella orden, bajó la ventanilla del copiloto y apuntó un arma contra ella. Obedeció sin replicar, pensó que tal vez tengan a su familia como rehenes y si llegaba a negarse, entonces esas personas procederían a asesinarlos._

 **...**

– Recuerdo que llegaste intacta– reflexioné. Ella asintió.

– Fui con ellos voluntariamente por miedo a que les hicieran algo a ellos... pero, afortunadamente no los conocían. Eso es lo único que me hace seguir día a día, porque sé que ellos están bien– divagó.

– Sabes, yo también tengo que trabajar de eso– admití.

– Creí que sólo era una manera de hacerme sentir mejor– negué repetidas veces.

– No. Como dije, esa es la única razón por la cual sigo con vida– repetí– un día antes de comenzar en la secundaria, mi padre me mandó a llamar a su oficina. Allí dio a conocer la verdadera razón por la cual yo seguía en este mundo. Me dijo que yo era muy poca cosa como para heredar sus majestuosos negocios, así que en lugar de ello, yo sería lo que mi madre más detestaba. Esa sería una venganza contra ella por abandonarlo, convertir a su querida hija en una simple prostituta. Ese es el destino que me aguarda cuando termine la escuela o que Kaguya crea que ya estoy lista. Ella subastará mi virginidad por una fortuna y si por alguna razón, ya sea por enamorarme y entregarme a esa persona o no defenderme para que no me violen, entonces mi existencia dejará de tener sentido para ellos y me asesinarán– Ino se mostró horrorizada. Tal vez no por lo horrible del relato, sino por lo impasible que permanezco cuando habló de ello. Incluso a mi misma me resulta sorprendente, pero ya estoy resignada a eso. Quiera o no, ese es el objetivo que me mantiene respirando.

– Eso es espantoso– musitó– sea lo que sea, eres su hija.

– Soy la hija de la mujer que lo traicionó– recité– por lo tanto, no tengo derecho a nada de lo que mi padre ha obtenido a lo largo de los años. Aunque, honestamente eso no me afecta. Me alegro de no tener que heredar ese dinero sucio y esos negocios truculentos...– Una ráfaga de disparos proveniente del piso de abajo, irrumpió en la conversación.

– ¡Al suelo!– exclamó metiéndose debajo de la cama.

– Sólo duerme y ya– dije acomodándome para dormir– eso sucede al menos una vez al mes.

– ¿Quién demonios es tu padre?– demandó furiosa.

– Asesino a sueldo– respondí– tráfico de armas y drogas, lavado de dinero, secuestro y extorsión. Peleas clandestinas donde nadie sale de la jaula hasta que uno de los contrincantes este muerto. Un estafador maestro, un hombre con innumerables acciones en grandes empresas obtenidas con trampas, entre otras cosas. Nadie ha sido capaz de burlarse de él, las personas lo ven como alguien inofensivo por su apariencia– apreté los puños con fuerza– pero su negocio más lucrativo, es definitivamente, los prostíbulos de _"clase alta"_. Yo pienso que no importa que clase tenga la gente que asiste a esos lugares, al final todos son la misma basura.

– Es tarde, mañana tengo escuela– di por zanjado el tema. Ino no dijo nada más y volvió a su cama.

 **...**

Después de un largo día de escuela, sólo quería llegar a mi habitación a dormir, pero parece que eso no iba a poder ser. Ino venía bajando las escaleras, siendo escoltada por Fū.

– Ino, ¿qué sucede?– pregunté llegando hasta ella, ignorando por completo a Fū.

– Bienvenida a casa– dijo– no lo sé, me dijeron que alguien importante demandaba mi presencia– ladee la cabeza confundida y analicé el entorno. Retrocedí unos pasos al verlo a él, esos aterradores ojos rojos. Sólo significan una cosa.

– Sakura– llamó mi padre, quien estaba parado unos metros más adelante que ese hombre. Me acerqué hasta él, intentando controlar el temblor de mis piernas.

– Di-diga, padre– tartamudeé.

– En cuanto termines, quiero que vayas a mi despacho– ordenó– por cierto, esto– señaló mi cabello– fue obra de unos chicos es tu escuela.

– Sí, señor– respondí. Él se hizo a un lado para que yo avanzará hasta donde estaba él. Ino ya estaba frente a él esperando por mí.

– Indra-sama– saludé haciendo una leve reverencia, Ino imitó mi acción. Él nos miró con indiferencia y abrió la puerta. Kaguya estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en un elegante sofá rojo, vestida con un largo vestido negro con escote de corazón y una abertura a cada lado de la falda, y unos guantes negros. Ella le daba una calada a su cigarrillo a través de una elegante boquilla de cigarrillo.

– Quítense la ropa– ordenó clavando sus fríos ojos grises en nosotras. Ino me miró confundida, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza le indiqué que debía hacerlo– Sakura– pronunció demandante– ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?

– Unos chicos de mi escuela quisieron hacerme pasar un mal rato y decidieron que mi cabello pagaría las consecuencias– mentí. Kaguya se puso de pie y abandonó la sala.

– ¡¿Es en serio, Kizashi?!– gritó Kaguya– ¿permitiste que un grupo de mocosos le hicieran eso? Ese largo cabello era lo único que me gustaba de tu hija. Ella es flacucha, no tiene nada en especial, salvo su color de ojos y ese hermoso cabello que tenía– un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios, al parecer mi plazo se alargó. Sin embargo no pude evitar sentirme deprimida– ¿Averiguaste quiénes fueron? ¿Esos niños insolentes siguen respirando?– exigió saber.

– No le prestes atención, tú eres hermosa– comentó Ino poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

– No tanto como tú– admití en voz baja.

– La belleza de cada persona es distinta, Sakura– aventuró– yo soy una mujer adulta, tú aún estás en desarrollo. No te acomplejes de tu cuerpo, tienes que aceptarte tal y como eres.

– Estoy un poco feliz– añadí, ella alzó las cejas interrogante– si sigo pareciendo una niña, mi plazo se seguirá extendiendo y podré terminar la escuela. No te lo he dicho, pero sueño con algún día poder ir para la universidad. Aunque eso no sea más que eso, un sueño.

– No abandones nunca tus sueños– expresó en un tono que pude identificar.

– ¡¿Qué esperan?!– bramó Kaguya al regresar– ¡Quítense la ropa, no me hagan repetirlo!– ambas obedecimos. Una vez que ambas estuvimos completamente desnudas, Kaguya comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ambas escrutándonos detalladamente. Inconscientemente me abracé a mi misma para cubrirme, pero con un fuerte golpe de su fusta, ella me indicó que volviera a mi posición inicial. Esto es humillante, sólo somos mercancía valiosa, no nos ven como seres humanos. Lo único que agradezco es que Kaguya detesta que cualquier hombre esté presente cuando ella está haciendo sus observaciones.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?– interrogó a Ino.

– Yamanaka Ino– respondió.

– Eres hermosa– alabó– será fácil conseguir a alguien que quiera pagar una buena suma de dinero por ti.

– Muchas gracias– agradeció.

– Comenzarás a trabajar en cuanto te consiga a alguien, probablemente sea mañana en la noche– informó– y tú– se giró hacia mí– tendremos que esperar más tiempo contigo– tuve que reprimir una sonrisa que amenazaba con manifestar mi repentina felicidad– eso es todo, pónganse su ropa y largo de mi vista.

– Si, Kaguya-sama– respondimos al unísono. Una vez fuera de la habitación, seguí a mi padre hasta su despacho e Ino regresó a nuestra habitación escoltada esta vez por Torune.

– Veo que ella y tú son amigas– inquirió mi padre, una vez que se hubiera sentado detrás de su escritorio– permití que estuvieran tranquilas por un par de semanas mientras observaba desde lejos como te acercabas a ella sin que yo tuviera que ordenártelo, ahora bien ¿Sabes algo referente a su vida?

– Algo así...– contesté evasiva.

– Necesito respuestas– intervino una voz a mis espaldas. Era el mismo hombre con el que me crucé hace varios días, el padre de Ino– ¿Tú sabes algo sobre el chico con el que huyó?, ¿Qué hacía ella en ese pueblo?

– Ino no mencionó nada sobre un hombre– me hice la desentendida– o creo que sí lo hizo... pero ella me dijo que él la dejó en una parada de autobuses en medio de la nada, donde ella tomó el único autobús que por allí pasaba y llegó a ese pueblo.

– ¿Qué más te dijo?– demandó tomándole del brazo bruscamente. Él no me resulta un hombre atemorizante, sólo un hombrecillo que esconde su miedo de morir con una patética fachada de hombre imponente.

– Pues... Ino me contó que trabajaba con mesera en una cafetería y que cuando la atraparon estaba libre de su trabajo, ella iba al mercado porque su alacena estaba vacía– continué.

– ¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?– cuestionó apretando su agarre.

– Curiosamente, confío en sus palabras– intervino Kizashi– quizás mi hija está diciendo la verdad o se ha vuelto una mentirosa bastante buena.

– Yo jamás podría mentirle, señor– aseguré. Soy una arpía mentirosa, lo sé. Pero es la única manera de que la oscuridad no me absorba por completo. Me aseguré de averiguar algo referente a la madre de Ino, sé que ella se siente culpable por haberse ido sin ella. A lo que él respondió _"Ella esta en casa, donde debería estar"._ E inmediatamente fui a contarle a ella, un poco de alegría no le caeria mal, ahora que debe hacer algo que nunca quiso.

 **...**

Ino no ha sido la misma desde su primera noche de trabajo, ella conmigo intenta no demostrarlo. Pero ese brillo en sus ojos que la caracteriza, se ha ido. El día que su hijo cumplió un año, fue devastador para ella. Se pasó todo el día en cama, llorando mientras abrazaba mi muñeca. Aquella vez le dije que esa muñeca era reconfortante cuando el corazón no soporta tanto dolor. Han pasado dos y medio desde que ella llegó, el invierno ha llegado. Me encuentro sola en mi habitación, esta noche Ino está trabajando.

Me desperté sobresaltada cuando alguien que se coló a mi habitación, me cubrió la boca.

– Tranquila, soy yo– habló Ino en voz baja. Intenté calmar mi respiración irregular, mi corazón late tan fuerte que mis oídos pueden sentirlo– No te alteres, necesito que me escuches con atención ¿puedes hacerlo?– asentí en respuesta– Sakura, nos vamos.

– ¿Qué?– repliqué quitando su mano– ¿Acaso los trasnochos te afectaron el cerebro? Te dije que huir para mi no es una opción.

– Escúchame– interrumpió abruptamente– tenemos una oportunidad, mañana es nochebuena. Cuando venía de regreso escuché a los hombres de tu padre haciendo planes para las fiestas. Es la oportunidad que necesitamos, vámonos de aquí y seamos libres de este infierno. Yo sólo tengo aquí un par de meses y ya no lo soporto, no puedo imaginar cómo te sientes tú que has estado aquí desde siempre.

– Ino, yo...– no pude continuar.

– ¿No eras tú la que querías una vida normal? Tener amigos con libertad, ser libre de ir a donde quieras cuando quieras, e incluso ir a la universidad– trató de convencerme– no seas tonta, ven conmigo. Te prometo que Sai y yo cuidaremos de ti y haremos hasta lo imposible para que puedas cumplir tus sueños.

– Entonces, vete– dije duramente– ellos te necesitan, yo estoy bien así.

– No seas así, Sakura– reclamó ofendida– Yo quiero irme con mi familia, pero no pienso dejarte aquí sola ¿me entiendes? Te sacaré de aquí así sea lo último que haga.

– Bien, iré contigo– acepté con recelo– pero con una condición... si nos atrapan, tú debes decir que fue mi idea. Así el castigo será sólo para mí y con algo de suerte, tú saldrás ilesa.

– No me gusta la idea, pero acepto tus condiciones– accedió– por lo pronto, deja los preparativos en mis manos. Tú solo encárgate de conseguir dinero suficiente para ir al pueblo.

No estoy segura de nada, sin embargo algo en mi interior me gritó que le hiciera caso a Ino e intentara una última vez, escapar de esta pesadilla. Arriesgarse o morir en el intento, pero no desperdiciar una oportunidad como ésta. Ella me pidió que me fuera a dormir, mientras ella hacía no sé qué cosas. En la mañana, después de que nos trajeron el desayuno, me escabullí hasta la habitación matrimonial. Sé perfectamente que mi padre guarda el dinero en ese lugar, lo único difícil fue deducir la contraseña de la caja fuerte, curiosamente la contraseña era la fecha del día en el que mamá nos dejó. Es de noche, mi padre no está en casa. Sólo Danzo y nosotras. Le envié un mensaje Temari con una simple leyenda _"Me escapé"_ , pero estoy segura que ella entenderá y luego rompí mi celular contra la pared. Ya estamos listas para irnos, Ino sugirió que usáramos ropa negra para perdernos con facilidad entre la oscuridad de la noche. Y que la mejor forma de escapar sin que se dieran cuenta tan rápido, era saltar por mi ventana. Es lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona pueda salir por ella, pero la altura me aterra, aunque el sabor de la libertad puede deshacerse de ese irracional miedo a las alturas.

– ¿Vendrás conmigo?– pregunté temerosa. Ella sonrió y me entregó la mochila donde llevo algunas pertenencias importantes y algo de dinero que le robé a mi padre.

– Iré después de ti, Sakura– aseguró– apresúrate, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que él se dé cuenta y venga a detenernos.

– ¡¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué la puerta tiene seguro?!– gritó una voz enojada desde fuera.

– Vete– ordenó en voz baja. Me acerqué al alféizar de la ventana, dispuesta a saltar al jardín para poder escapar de mi pesadilla. Pero el destino es cruel y él abrió la puerta. Nos apuntó a ambas con su arma, su sonrisa sádica me calaba hasta los huesos y la sed de sangre estaba reflejada en sus ojos. Estaba aterrada, temía por mi vida y por la vida de Ino. El miedo me tenía paralizada– ¡VETE!– gritó lanzándose en contra de él– ¿Qué esperas?– gritó mientras forcejeaba con él, su determinación me hizo reaccionar y terminé de saltar por la ventana. Escuché unos disparos, seguidos de los gritos de agonía de Ino. Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

– ¡Vuelve aquí, mocosa impertinente!– gritó furioso Danzo desde la ventana de mi habitación. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como apuntó su arma hacia mí. Dos balas salieron en mi dirección, una impactó en la parte baja de mi espalda y el segundo me rozó el brazo izquierdo dejando una brecha en su lugar. Ni siquiera el terrible dolor que sentía por la entrada y salida de la bala, me detendría para escapar de su pesadilla. La vida de Ino no sería sacrificada en vano.

Salté la verja del jardín y como pude corrí hasta conseguir ayuda o un taxi que me llevará lo más lejos que el dinero pudiera pagar. Agradezco que la ropa negra disimula la sangre que no deja de brotar por mi herida. Un auto venía en mi dirección, me detuve en seco pensando que se trataba de Danzo. Pero afortunadamente, era un taxi que por allí pasaba y no dude en meterle la mano.

– ¿A dónde puedo llevarla, señorita?– ofreció amablemente un hombre de mediana edad.

– Hasta donde pueda llegar con esto– respondí entregándole casi la mitad de mi dinero. Al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy herida, eso es algo bueno. Sino intentará llevarme a un hospital y allí se comunicarán con mi padre y entonces el sacrificio de ella se irá a la basura.

– Con eso es suficiente para salir de la ciudad– dijo.

– ¡Sí!– exclamé– eso es lo que quiero, salir de la ciudad.

Durante el trayecto luchaba por mantener a raya mis emociones, la muerte de Ino amenaza con derrumbarme en cualquier momento. Recuerdo como ella hablaba ilusionada sobre volver a ver a su hijo y recompensar los mimos que no pudo darle en el tiempo que estuvo lejos de ellos, besar a su esposo hasta el cansancio. Esperaba que Sai no sintiera repugnancia hacia ella al saber que otros hombres la habían tocado, aunque ella misma se convenció de que él no la juzgaría mal. Presioné la herida para que la sangre se detuviera, pero era inútil, el olor de ella ha comenzado a marearme. Agradezco esa ventanilla que tiene los taxis para separar los asientos traseros de los delanteros, o sino el olor de mi sangre alertaría a aquel hombre.

– Esto es lo más lejos que puedo traerla, señorita– informó parando el auto frente a una estación de servicio en medio de la nada– si caminas un par de kilómetros, se encontrará con una pequeña estación de trenes.

– Muchas gracias– agradecí bajándome del auto. Me quedé allí de pie mientras veía el auto alejarse de vuelta a la ciudad.

Mi cuerpo se siente pesado, todo me da vueltas. Quise mirar mis manos llenas de sangre, pero la vista se me distorsionó. Como pude arrastré los pies hasta la estación de servicios, está desértica pero no parece estar abandonada. Sólo está cerrada, no todo el mundo tiene la desdicha de no tener una familia con quien disfrutar de la Navidad. Por fortuna el baño estaba abierto, no estaba limpio pero eso es lo que menos me importa. La imagen del espejo no era nada alentadora, mi piel está pálida y sudorosa, mis ojos lucen rojos y llorosos, mi ropa está empapada de sangre. Abrí el grifo y lavé mis manos y mi rostro. Revisé la mochila que Ino me entregó con la esperanza de que hubiera algo que pudiera ayudarme. Saqué una bufanda y cerré la mochila. Con las manos temblorosas, levanté mi blusa para examinar la herida. Un jadeo salió de mis labios al ver el pequeño orificio que amenazaba con acabar con mi existencia. El sonido de un auto desde fuera me puso en alerta, tomé mis cosas con rapidez y me precipité hasta uno de los cubículos, la adrenalina volvió a correr sobre mis venas. ¿Y si es el taxista que se dio cuenta de la sangre en el asiento? O tal vez sea Danzo que dio conmigo y viene a matarme. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear con violencia y la salida de la sangre aumentó considerablemente. Como pude acomodé la bufanda alrededor de mi abdomen.

–¿Sangre? Pero, qué clases de cosas pueden encontrarse en los baños públicos– escuché a una mujer quejarse. Un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios. Decidí pedirle ayuda a ella, no falta mucho para que pierda la conciencia. Apreté la herida de nuevo y abrí la puerta con cuidado.

– A-ayu...deme– balbuceé con dificultad.

– O-oye... ¡Suigetsu!– fui lo último que escuché antes de desmayarme.

 **...**

Comencé a abrir los ojos, un olor extraño inundó mis fosas nasales. Sentí algo adherido a mi rostro, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que el extraño objeto es una mascarilla de oxígeno.

– Está despertando– notificó una voz masculina desconocida.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Quién te dejó así?– la mujer que me ayudó llegó hacía mi me bombardeó de preguntas. Me llevé una mano al rostro tratando de calmar el mareo y las náuseas que sentí.

– Tranquilízate, Karin. Dale un respiro– reprochó el hombre. Los recuerdos de esa noche me azotaron como ráfaga. Ino, ella está muerta por mi culpa...

– Yo... yo la maté– mi voz salió áspera.

– ¿De qué hablas, linda? ¿A quién mataste?– preguntó ella preocupada.

– I-Ino... e-ella... yo la maté– dije de nuevo.

– Creo que está en shock– comentó él, ella lo miró y asintió estando de acuerdo– yo... tuve que morir en lugar de ella.

– Descansa, aún no estás bien– pidió ella, pero yo seguí observándola en estado ausente.

– Ino– levanté la mano y la puse en su mejilla– perdóname, Ino. Yo debí haber dejado que tú salieras primero, si yo hubiera enfrentado a Danzo en tu lugar, ahora mismo estarías con tu esposo e hijo... realmente lo lamento– las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sin parar por mis mejillas.

– Cariño, yo no soy Ino– pronunció mirándome con lástima la mujer frente a mí. Un grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta, la realidad me golpeó con fuerza. Ella está muerta y yo estoy con unas personas que no conozco. Unos brazos me rodearon y lloré en su pecho hasta que recobré la cordura. Me quedé pegada al pecho de ella por mucho rato, hasta que decidí que ya era hora de hacer preguntas.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

– Yo soy Hozuki Karin y él es mi esposo, Suigetsu– se presentó amablemente– ahora te toca a ti decirnos quien eres.

– Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura– dije– lamento mucho las molestias ocasionadas.

– No es problema, no íbamos a dejarte morir allí– aseguró Suigetsu con una sonrisa que no fui capaz de devolverle.

– ¿Qué día es hoy?– pregunté– ¿Qué hospital es este?

– Es 27 de diciembre y estamos en un hospital en Kyoto– respondió Karin.

– ¿Y mi mochila?

– Aquí está– Suigetsu la puso en mis piernas– está como tú la dejaste, no quisimos revisar lo que allí había.

– Está bien, gracias...– agradecí.

– P-puedes... ¿tienes ánimo para hablarnos sobre lo que te pasó?– inquirió Karin dudosa. Por más que quisiera negarme, ellos me ayudaron a vivir y por lo tanto tienen derecho a conocer la verdad. Les conté todo, absolutamente todo y ellos simplemente me escucharon sin objetar nada al respecto. Como todo el mundo, se mostraron indignados por cada cosa que tuve que vivir desde mis escasos 9 años. Después de un rato hablando con ellos me di cuenta de los especiales que son estas personas y lo mucho que les voy a estar agradecida por el resto de mi vida. Me pareció gracioso como ellos pelearon por decidir dónde vivirían después de casados, después de todo ambos se conocieron en la Universidad y crecieron en ciudades diferentes. Así que ambos buscaron un lugar intermedio para acabar con el conflicto. También me enteré que cuando me encontraron iban de regreso de visitar al hermano mayor de Suigetsu y a su familia, ellos iban en un auto que les prestó un inquilino de donde ellos viven.

Me quedé sola después de varias horas, Karin dijo que iría a buscar al doctor y Suigetsu irá a comprar comida para ellos. Abrí la mochila para buscar un sobre blanco que vi cuando buscaba algo con que presionar mi herida. Uno de ellos estaba dirigido a mí y el otro a... Sai e Inojin. Abrí el sobre con miedo, la letra de Ino me dejó sin aliento.

 _ **"Sakura**_

 _ **Hola, ¿Estás bien? ¿Conseguiste escapar?... Qué bueno, porque sé que si lees esta carta, estas realmente bien. Perdóname, no fue mi intención hacerte esto. Pero cuando dije "Te sacaré de aquí así sea lo último que haga" estaba hablando en serio, desde el momento en el que te ofrecí un futuro mejor, sabía que debía sacrificarme para darte una oportunidad. No te sientas culpable o sino desde donde quiera que esté, me sentiré triste. Ya te lo dije, pero quiero repetírtelo para que no lo olvides. No te marchites, florecita. Vive y se feliz, anhela un futuro prometedor y disfruta de tu libertad al máximo. Conoce las decepciones, las alegrías, el amor... Enamórate de un hombre maravilloso, que te salve de esa pequeña oscuridad o sino sálvalo tú a él. Olvida tus complejos, amate tal y como eres. Recuerda que eres preciosa, excepto por tu enorme frente... frentona. Te quiero mucho, Sakura. En el poco tiempo que nos conocimos, te tome mucho aprecio, tanto que decidí salvarte de este infierno. Sonríe cuando tengas que hacerlo, llora cuando tengas que hacerlo, enojate, arma un berrinche. Pero siempre con la frente en alto, esa es una característica que siempre admiré de ti, pequeño ángel.**_

 _ **Con amor, Shinomiya Ino.**_

 _ **Pd: cuando sientas que ya es tiempo, consigue a alguien que te busqué la dirección de mi familia y hazles llegar esa carta personalmente. Ese es mi último deseo. No te apunté la dirección por temor a que no fueras tú quien estuviera leyendo esta carta. De nuevo, perdóname."**_

– Lo haré, cerda– afirmé apretando la carta entre mis dedos– seré feliz por mi para que desde donde me estés observando, te sientas orgullosa de mí.

 **...**

Salí del hospital poco después de año nuevo, después de leer la carta de Ino me propuse a mi misma a colaborar en lo que fuera para que mis heridas se sanarán con rapidez. Acababa de llegar a un pequeño pueblo llamado Konohagakure, un lugar pintoresco con un hermoso toque tradicional. Las personas con las que acabo de llegar, son las mismas personas que me ayudaron a sanar mis heridas y quienes se ganaron mi respeto, confianza y cariño.

El matrimonio Hozuki, me prometieron ayudarme en lo que estuviera en sus mano. Ellos me ofrecieron asilo en la casa de huéspedes donde residen hasta tener el dinero suficiente para obtener una vivienda propia. La dueña de la casa me dijo que podría costear mi habitación si la ayudaba en algunas tareas insignificantes.

– Quita esa cara, eres demasiado linda como para que estés triste todo el tiempo– dijo Karin intentando levantarme el ánimo.

– Gracias por todo lo han hecho por mí– dije sonriendo agradecida. Karin se mostró complacida al verme sonreír.

– Ni lo menciones– agregó Suigetsu revolviendo mi cabello en señal de afecto.

– Lo primero que haremos será buscarte una escuela, el año escolar está por terminar y no queremos que lo pierdas. Aquí en Konoha solo hay una escuela, así que esperaremos hasta el lunes para ir a inscribirte– dijo Karin.

– Pero ustedes no son mis tutores legales ni nada por el estilo ¿Estás segura que me aceptarán?– pregunté dudosa.

– Tenlo por seguro, de no ser así, hablaremos con el director de la escuela para que te deje entrar– volvió a decir Karin segura de que todo saldría bien.

Karin y Suigetsu me consiguieron un uniforme de la Academia Konoha, sin embargo yo no estaba segura que me aceptaran. Llegamos temprano a las instalaciones del colegio, a pesar de ser tan temprano, muchas personas ya se encontraban en los pasillos. Todos se conocían entre ellos, al parecer, así que ver una cara nueva se convirtió en el tema de conversación de muchos. Me sentí observada por todos y apresuré el paso para ponerme junto a Suigetsu y Karin, quienes no dejaban de mirar a los alrededores, seguramente recordando sus tiempos de estudiantes de secundaria. Vi tres chicos que llamaron mi atención, dos de cabello negro y uno rubio. Uno de los chicos de cabello negro, el cual lleva unas gafas que le cubren la mitad del rostro, quería irse en otra dirección pero los otros dos lo obligaron a irse con ellos, su cara de resignación me hizo sonreír de forma inconsciente.

– Llegamos– dijo Karin sacándome de mis pensamientos. Tocó la puerta de la dirección un par de veces, antes de que la voz de una mujer indicará que podíamos pasar.

– Buenos días, señores ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?– preguntó la directora sin despegar la vista de unos papeles que tenía entre sus manos. No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, delante de mí estaba la única persona que podría haberme ayudado de no ser porque mi padre la ha perseguido desde hace mucho tiempo.

– Tsu… Tsunade– balbuceé en voz alta haciendo que ella me levantara la mirada atónita.

– ¡¿Sakura?!– preguntó sorprendida. Se levantó de su silla, rodeó el escritorio y me atrapó entre sus brazos en un abrazo estrangulante. Mi rostro estaba pegado a sus exuberantes pechos, quitándome la respiración– ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Quiénes son estas personas? No sé nada de ti desde que tenías 9 años y tu madre…– preguntó apartándome de ella sin soltarme los hombros.

– No lo menciones, Tsunade– interrumpí con dureza, causado que se mostrará confundida y triste– no quiero hablar de eso.

– Esta bien, no lo hagas si no quieres– dijo con suavidad– Dime qué fue lo que sucedió ¿vale?

– No pude soportarlo, escapé cuando tuve la oportunidad. Aunque he de admitir que no fue nada fácil, si estas personas...– señalé a Suigetsu y Karin, quienes se mantenían al margen de la situación en espera de que les diga cómo nos conocemos Tsunade y yo –... no me hubieran ayudado, creo que estaría muerta.

– Gracias por ayudarla– dijo Tsunade haciendo una leve reverencia ante la pareja– Sakura es como una hija para mí.

– No nos lo agradezca, nosotros la ayudamos porque no íbamos a dejarla morir– contestó Karin– vinimos aquí a inscribirla en la escuela, pensamos que habría problemas al hacerlo porque no somos sus tutores legales, pero creo que ya no habrá problemas con ello ¿estoy en lo cierto?

– Por supuesto– respondió Tusnade sonriendo– comenzarás hoy mismo, estarás en el salón 1 de primer año– rebuscó algo entre sus papeles con rapidez– este es tu horario, la primera clase comienza a las 8:00 am. No llegues tarde, llamaré a Kakashi para que te guíe y te presente ante tus compañeros.

– Gracias madrina– abracé a Tsunade, sorprendiéndola por mi acción repentina, pero luego correspondió mi abrazo.

– ¿Quieres venir a vivir conmigo?– preguntó Tsunade suplicante, miré de reojo a Karin quien se mostró triste ante la pregunta de ella.

– No creo que sea lo más conveniente, recuerda que mi padre también te busca a ti. Él supondrá que yo recurrí a tus brazos, aunque ni siquiera yo sabía dónde estabas. Nunca pensé que te encontraría en un pueblo tan pequeño como este, mi madre solía decirme que eras una mujer de ciudad– respondí– lo mejor será que me quede con ellos por un tiempo.

– Acepto tu punto, pero por lo menos déjame ayudarles en algo– insistió– les pasare una pensión mensual para que Sakura no se vuelva una carga para ustedes.

– No será necesario...– intervino Suigetsu por primera vez desde que llegamos, pero fue interrumpido por Tsunade.

– Insisto, no quiero que mi ahijada sea una molestia para ustedes– contestó.

– Aceptaremos su ayuda, Tsunade-san– respondió Karin con amabilidad.

Tsunade le pidió a su secretaria que mandara a llamar al tal Kakashi, quien sería mi profesor de literatura y quien me daría clases a primera hora los lunes. El tal Kakashi, es un hombre que está en los treinta de cabello plateado. Él me dedicó una sonrisa amigable y volvió su atención al libro Naranja que llevaba en sus manos.

– Vamos– ordenó. Miré a Karin, Suigetsu y Tsunade dudosa. Pero ellos con una sonrisa me animaron a seguir al profesor.

– Tú puedes, Sakura. Aquí eres una persona libre, puedes hacer todos los amigos que quieras, estudiar tanto como quieras. Recuerda lo que te dijo Ino, no dejes de sonreír– me animé a mi misma.

– ¿Dijiste algo?– preguntó intrigado Kakashi.

– Sólo divagaba– afirmé con rapidez. Él se encogió de hombros y siguió con su despreocupado andar hasta el salón de clases. Deslizó la puerta y entró, lo seguí de cerca.

– Lamento la tardanza, jóvenes– se disculpó– pero tuve que escoltar a su nueva compañera hasta aquí, preséntate ante tus compañeros– ordenó.

– Buenos días, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura– me presenté dibujando la mejor sonrisa que pude– es un placer conocerlos.

– Buenos días, Haruno-san– contestaron todos. Sonreí para mis adentros, al menos no arruine la primera impresión que les daría a las personas con las que tendría que convivir a diario a partir de ahora.

– Haruno-san, toma asiento al final– señaló el último asiento de la fila contigua a la que está en la ventana. Asentí levemente y me encaminé hacia mi asiento, entonces lo vi, el chico que me hizo sonreír esta mañana. Lo miré y le sonríe amistosamente, pero él simplemente desvió la mirada y prestó atención a la clase. Su indiferencia me causó un malestar en el pecho, pero al mismo tiempo la intriga por saber quién es, nació en mi pecho

 **Fin Flash Back**

Dejé salir suspiro prolongado y me giré a verlo. Sasuke estaba sentado en el borde la cama, dándome la espalda. La pálida piel de esa zona estaba marcada con arañazos y los músculos de esta, están completamente tensos.

– ¿Cómo pudiste soportar tanto?– preguntó entre dientes. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué está pasando por su cabeza, lo que pasa en su rostro aunque no pueda verlo porque su cabeza está inclinada y sus largos mechones no me permiten verlo bien. Sus manos están cerradas en puños con tanta fuerza que las venas se le marcan sobre su piel más de lo normal.

– Por mi fuerza de voluntad, por mis ganas de una vida mejor– respondí– si no fuera tan fuerte, si hubiera perdido la esperanza sin luchar siquiera, creo que yo habría...– no puede continuar. No pude hacerlo, el nudo en mi garganta es cada vez más doloroso. Gatee hasta él y lo abracé por detrás, pegué mi frente entre sus omoplatos. La tensión de sus músculos no disminuyó ni un ápice y eso me preocupo mucho.

– ¿Lo pensaste?– cuestionó– ¿tomar el camino fácil y acabar con tu sufrimiento?

– No, ni siquiera cuando sentía que no podría soportarlo un día más– por más que quise aguantar, no pude contenerme y allí en la intimidad de su habitación lloré, lloré y grité como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. Toda esa carga que he llevado sobre mis hombros desde hace tiempo se liberó. Y él se quedó allí sin moverse, dejándome desahogarme con tranquilidad.

– Gracias– dije.

– ¿Por qué?– preguntó.

– Por escucharme en silencio y no juzgarme, por brindarme tu hombro para llorar, por seguir aquí a pesar de todo lo que te dije– respondí en un susurro.

– Te admiro, Sakura– comentó– no comprendo cómo a pesar de todo siempre sonríes, le ves el lado positivo a la vida, quieres que todo el mundo sea feliz sin importar que tú no lo seas. Sinceramente no lo entiendo, yo odiaría mi vida y odiaría a todo el mundo.

– Tengo el corazón lleno de cicatrices, algunas siguen sangrantes y otras se han sellado. Pero nunca he perdido la esperanza de poder sanar esas cicatrices algún día y ser feliz por completo. Y si alguna vez tengo que mirar atrás, no sea más que una experiencia de vida que me hizo ser la persona que soy ahora, y no sea una tortura constante de que todo amenaza ser como antes– Sasuke se sobresaltó, pero siguió quieto esperando que yo terminará– he tenido el apoyo de algunas personas, cuando vivía en Tokio contaba con el apoyo de Temari, Matsuri y Gaara. Sobretodo Gaara, a él tengo mucho que agradecerle. Y luego llegué aquí con Karin y Suigetsu, quienes me brindaron una segunda oportunidad para vivir y me aceptaron en su pequeña familia. Me reencontré con Tsunade, conocí a Naruto y Hinata, te conocí a ti– hice una pausa– tú eres la historia más bonita que el destino ha escrito en mi vida. Me costó trabajo llegar hasta ti, eras un hueso duro de roer. Pero haberlo logrado me hace feliz, tú haces que todo lo que haya hecho hasta ahora valga la pena.

– No permitiré que te aparten de mi lado, te protegeré de tu padre y sus sirvientes así la vida se me vaya en ello– afirmó. Entonces volteó a verme, sus ojos negros reflejaban decisión, pero al mismo tiempo rencor y furia.

– Yo...– balbuceé nerviosa por la fiereza de su mirada– realmente te amo– confesé. Sonrió levemente y llevó dos dedos a mi frente, dándome un pequeño golpe. Esa es su extraña forma de darme una respuesta. Ese toque en la frente significa mucho para él, es un gesto de cariño que hay entre él y su hermano. Se levantó de la cama, recogió su camisa y me la tendió.

– Vamos a tomar una ducha juntos– dijo. Cubrí mi desnudez con su camisa y tomé la mano que me ofrecía. El agua cayendo en nuestros cuerpos nos ayudaría a limpiar todo rastro de sudor y tristeza. Permanecimos abrazados mientras dejaba que el agua ayudará a relajar la tensión muscular. Se apartó un poco de mí, vertió un poco de shampoo es su manos y comenzó a lavarme el cabello, cerré los ojos disfrutando la sensación de las yemas de sus dedos masajeando con suavidad mi cuero cabelludo, todo esto rodeados de un cómodo silencio. Luego agarró la esponja y comenzó a frotarla por todos lados, me gusta cuando hace eso, a su manera tan tosca me consiente un poco.

– ¿Estás más tranquila ahora?– preguntó de repente.

– Siento que me quite un peso de encima– contesté.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta más?– interrogó vacilante.

– Puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras– dije clavando mi barbilla en su pecho para mirarlo.

– Si sufriste todo eso ¿por qué me permites tocarte?– preguntó con un ligero toque de culpabilidad en su voz.

– ¿Por qué dices?– pregunté de regreso. Él asintió– bueno, eso es algo bastante obvio y ya te lo dije ¿no? Porque te amo– sentencié con una sonrisa.

– Me rindo– negó con diversión– realmente eres un molestia– me acorraló contra la pared y me besó. El suave toque de sus labios se fue volviendo demandante y posesivo. Me abracé a su cuello y me dejé llevar por la calidez que su cuerpo emana. Me levantó, obligándome a enrollar mis piernas en sus caderas, haciendo nuestras intimidades rozar. Mi parte íntima palpitaba ansiosa por recibirlo.

– Eres mía ¿lo entiendes? Quiero que lo digas– ordenó en un gruñido y me embistió con fuerza. Un gemido gutural salió de ambos.

– Yo soy tuya– respondí en un jadeo– siempre lo seré– comencé a mover las caderas, siguiendo el ritmo de las embestidas de Sasuke. Una oleada de sensaciones me abrumaron en ese momento, ahora que él lo sabe todo esa pequeña parte de la muralla que aún nos separaba, se derrumbará en su totalidad. Los secretos ya no existen entre nosotros y eso en parte me da un poco de alivio, odiaba las veces en que las cosas para él y para mí se ponían tensas por culpa de los fantasmas del pasado. Como siempre, Karin tuvo razón. Subestime a Sasuke, creí que se alejaría de mí, que le causaría repugnancia. Pero sólo juró protegerme con su vida, detesto que hable así. Detesto que hable de arriesgar su vida como si no fuera la gran cosa, no entiende que si él deja de existir, la vida dejaría de tener sentido para mí.

Entonces lo comprendí, a pesar de todo lo que arriesgué y perdí, la vida sigue dándome las oportunidades de ser feliz. Quizás Ino se arriesgó y murió en el proceso, pero gracias a ella estoy donde estoy ahora, junto a la persona que amo y a quien también protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Fue más largo de lo que esperaba, pero todas y cada unas de las cosas que pasaron eran realmente necesarias. ¿A quién le rompió el corazón la historia de Ino? Admito que a mi misma se me rompió el kokoro cuando la estaba escribiendo, su apellido lo saqué de Uta no prince-sama (adoro ese anime, está tan... hermoso). Con respecto a la reacción de Sasuke, fue mejor de lo que Sakura esperaba. Aunque digamos que esos son sólo los tráilers. Si ponía el punto de vista de él, entonces el capítulo se hubiera extendido demasiado. Así que eso será en el capítulo siguiente. Información importante: a partir de alas actualizaciones serán un poco mas lentas, es debido a que comencé un semestre nuevo y las materias que me tocan, amenazan con volverme loca y absorber todo mi tiempo (no es lo que yo quisiera, pero son afirmaciones de los compañeros que ya vieron esas materias)**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	15. Capítulo 14: Pesadillas

Hola, mis amores. He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, sólo han pasado 19 días desde que publiqué el capítulo anterior y eso que dije que ahora las actualizaciones serían más lentas. Pero digamos que mi semestre por cosas de la vida (paros y días feriados) no ha arrancado con todo su esplendor. Y la tuve día feriado desde el jueves hasta hoy y pude terminar rápido el capítulo (aplausos para los puentes feriados). Les invito a que le den un vistazo a mi nueva historia " _ **Crónicas de un prisionero"**_ . Por cierto, los invito a que me agreguen a Facebook: **facebook/akiuchihafanfiction** (En mi perfil encontraran el enlace directo a mi perfil en Facebook) allí podrán contactarme y publicare sobre mis próximas actualizaciones. Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de este capítulo que con tanto cariño traje para ustedes.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Pesadillas.**

Me dedicaba a observarla con detenimiento, ella estaba tomando agua mientras mantenía la mirada perdida en la ventana.

– ¿Quieres irte a casa?– pregunté.

– Sí– contestó– recuerda que la escuela comienza mañana, tengo que comprobar nuevamente que todos mis deberes estén realizados y ordenarlos para ser entregados mañana.

– Como quieras– dije tomando mis llaves y caminando hasta la salida. Durante el camino hasta su casa, cada uno iba atrapado en sus pensamientos. Había sido un día realmente pesado, tenía mucho que meditar. Ella también pensaba lo mismo que yo.

– Bien... nos vemos mañana– dijo cohibida. Levantó su mano como señal de despedida, pero jale de ella y la pegué a mi cuerpo. Ella alzó las cejas confundida, pero yo permanecí impasible simplemente observándola– ¿Qué tienes? Sé que algo te molesta.

– Hmp... Nada en realidad– divague– sólo no quería que subieras aún.

– ¿Quieres subir un momento o tal vez podríamos charlar un rato más en las escaleras?– ofreció. Negué levemente– ¿Entonces...– la frase quedó colgada en el aire.

– Quedémonos aquí un rato más– pedí en un susurro. Sakura aceptó de inmediato. Enterré mi nariz en su cabello, embriagándome de su dulce aroma.

– ¿Estás perturbado por haber hablado de lo que te pasó?– preguntó vacilante, apreté el agarre que aún mantengo sobre ella.

– Estoy más perturbado por lo que te pasó a ti– contesté arrastrando las palabras.

– Yo estoy bien– aseguró, aunque sé que está mintiendo– ahora lo estoy.

– Sólo eso quería saber– comenté apartándome de ella. No voy a seguí presionando las cosas, si ella quiere mantenerse firme ahora, tengo que quedarme como un simple espectador.

– Nos vemos mañana– dejó un corto beso en mis labios y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

– Sakura– llamé, ella se detuvo– no olvides que mañana iremos al oculista.

– No lo olvido– aseguró terminando de subir las escaleras. Me quedé allí hasta que ella cerró la puerta del apartamento.

Un sonoro bufido salió de mis labios. Todo el rato he estado fingiendo estar tranquilo y hasta me porté comprensivo con ella, pero lo cierto es... que estoy indignado. Aun no entiendo como estuve tan pasivo todo este tiempo, quisiera golpear algo. No, quisiera estrangular a todas y cada una de las personas que la han hecho sufrir. Esos nombres... Fū, Torune, Danzo, Kaguya... todos ellos, pero principalmente, Haruno Kizashi.

Comencé a caminar acompañado por la fría noche, la luna resplandeciente en el cielo y mis divagaciones. Acomodé la bufanda que llevaba puesta y observé un instante. Ella tiene razón, está horrible, incluso yo mismo tiempo atrás la habría rechazado y hasta la hubiera hecho saber de una manera muy cruel, que no usaría esa porquería. Pero supongo que me he ablandado. Ver sus preciosas manos cubiertas de banditas a causa de las heridas ocasionadas por las agujas de tejer, me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que puso su esfuerzo para que quedara bien y tenerla lista a tiempo. Sin embargo es bastante cálida, es como si cada vez que me la usará, los sentimientos que puso ella esto fueran los me abrazaran del frío.

No me di cuenta de que tenía la mandíbula apretada hasta que escuché mis dientes crujir. La ira amenazaba con nublar mi juicio, el rumbo que estaba tomando ni siquiera era mi camino a casa. Necesito aclarar mi mente, mis manos ansían golpear cualquier objeto o persona que se me cruce en el camino. Vi a Naruto caminando siendo iluminado por las farolas de la calle, él iba con las manos cruzadas puestas detrás de su cabeza. Seguramente venía de dejar a Hinata en su casa. Se veía tan estúpido que me dieron ganas estampar mi puño en medio de su rostro. Mis instintos asesinos se vieron interrumpidos por él mismo.

– Hola, Sasuke– saludó alegremente, caminando hacía mi– ¿Qué haces por aquí? Tu casa está en otra dirección y la de Sakura-chan también.

– Naruto– mencioné relajando mis puños apretados– sólo tomaba un paseo, tengo mucho en que pensar.

– ¿Quieres ir por algo de ramen?– ofreció– te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estás conteniendo la ira y también sé que mi vida está tendiendo de un hilo al estar hablando aquí contigo.

– Usas tu cerebro cuando es necesario, te felicito– comenté burlón– pero acepto tu oferta, sólo si tú invitas

– ¡Cupones de ramen!– exclamó levantando el pequeño papel que sacó de su bolsillo. Comenzó a caminar en dirección al puesto de ramen.

– Los cupones salvavidas– aventuré comenzando a seguirlo, él soltó una sonora carcajada.

– Qué sería de nosotros sin ellos– argumentó.

– Más bien que sería de ti sin ellos– debatí divertido

Llegamos al puesto en silencio, lo bueno de Naruto es que sabe guardar silencio cuando la situación lo amerita. Nuevamente recordé todo lo que Sakura me dijo, todo lo que tuvo que pasar antes de llegar aquí, sus lágrimas, su voz quebradiza mientras hablaba, las veces que tenía que detenerse para respirar profundo y recuperar el tono de voz...

– ¿Estás bien?– interrogó preocupado.

– Si, ¿por qué lo dices?– pregunté de regreso.

– Por eso– señaló con sus palillos mi mano derecha. Sin darme cuenta había apretado los palillos con tanta fuerza que terminé por quebrarlos– los amigos estamos para escuchar cuando se nos necesi...

– Vamos– interrumpí poniéndome de pie.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas?– cuestionó siguiéndome de cerca.

– Necesito que me prestes tu saco de boxeo antes de que mis puños quieran que tú seas su afortunado recibidor– dije.

– ¡No se diga más!– exclamó con nerviosismo. _"Hmp... cobarde"_ negué divertido.

– Un gusto verte por aquí, Sasuke-kun– saludó Jiraiya al verme entrar después de Naruto.

– El gusto es mío, Jiraiya-san– respondí.

– Hace tiempo que no venías por aquí de visita– comentó con indignación, me encogí de hombros apenado– comprendo a la perfección lo que es estar detrás de la falda de una mujer. Este idiota siempre parece estar en las nubes cuando piensa en Hinata-chan, sobre todo cuando piensa en eso melones que tiene– hizo un gesto pervertido, mientras hacía como si estuviera tocando un par de enormes senos con sus manos. Naruto frunció el ceño enojado– Sakura-chan también es una chica hermosa, no tiene unos pechos enormes como su madrina, pero tiene un trasero y unas piernas que te obligan a voltear a verla por donde pasa. Además de que sus ojos son muy, muy cautivantes– si no fuera porque se trata de un maldito viejo, desfiguraría su cara de baboso a patadas. Por esa razón no quería que él y Sakura se conocieran, pero al venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto, fue inevitable.

– Ero-sennin, deja de hablar así de las chicas– chilló Naruto enojado. Gruñí por lo bajo estando de acuerdo con él, Jiraiya rió y se fue murmurando sobre lo celosos y posesivos que somos Naruto y yo– llegué a pensar que te abalanzarías sobre él y comenzarías a ahorcarlo.

– Ganas no me faltaron– sisee tenebroso. Naruto no dijo nada más y caminamos hasta su sótano. Desde que Naruto entró a la adolescencia, llegó una época en la que se peleaba por cualquier cosa. Entonces Jiraiya consiguió un saco de boxeo para él y que así pudiera liberar su ira golpeando el saco y no a las personas– ¿Ese es el padre de Hyuga-san?– pregunté extrañado mirando una foto del patriarca de lo Hyuga, pegada sobre la lona del saco. Él suele hacer eso, cuando está enojado con alguna persona, suele pegar su foto allí y golpearla para liberar sus frustraciones. Incluso mi foto ha estado allí muchas veces, a pesar de ello, no deja de _"darme mi merecido"_ cuando lo hago enfurecer.

– Si, él es la razón de mis rabietas últimamente– respondió con una mueca de fastidio.

– Sigue sin aceptarte– afirmé, Naruto bufó.

– Hinata ya no sabe qué hacer para hablar con él, Hiashi se niega a aceptar hablar conmigo– comentó tendiéndome las vendas. Mientras escuchaba sus quejas, comencé a envolver mis nudillos con ellas.

– Al menos tú intentas caerle bien al padre de ella, en cambio yo...– me detuve antes de decir algo que no debo.

– ¿En cambio tú qué?– preguntó dudoso.

– Nada– corté tajante. Naruto replicó, pero con una simple mirada le dije que se callara o reconsideraría usarlo a él para desquitarme. Golpeaba el saco sin piedad, imaginaba la cara de todas esas personas que pasaron a encabezar mi lista negra, puestas en la cara del Hyuga. Las manos comienzan a doler, pero que es un poco de dolor físico comparado con lo que ella tuvo que vivir. Y pensar que hubo la posibilidad de que nos conociéramos mucho antes, pero las cosas pasan por algo. No quiero siquiera imaginar lo que será no ver esa sonrisa cada día, sentir su suave toque y sus abrazos que me reconfortan de alguna forma. Que esa pequeña luz que vino a darle sentido a mi vacía existencia, desaparezca de mi vida. No, definitivamente no. Primero tendrán que pasar sobre mi frío cadáver antes de que siquiera alguna de esas personas pretendan ponerle las manos encima o intentar llevársela de aquí. No sé qué sería de mí si algún día despierto y no puedo volver esos enorme ojos verdes que me han cautivado desde el primer día que los vi, aunque antes me negaba a aceptarlo.

– Le conté a Sakura sobre el bosque– hablé mientras seguía golpeando.

– No creí que te atreverías a hacerlo– comentó sorprendido– siempre que ella quería saber algo al respecto, tú acababas gritándole.

– Ahora es diferente– dije deteniéndome– me interesa que ella sepa todo sobre mí, y también saber todo sobre ella.

– ¿Y?– preguntó, alce las cejas interrogante– ¿sabes algo de ella? No es que yo sepa qué demonios pasó con Sakura-chan antes de llegar aquí. Pero recuerdo aquella vez en la que las estábamos espiando mientras hablaban, Hinata le contó sobre Hanabi y su padre. En cambio ella, evadió el tema diciendo _"Aun es muy pronto para hablar sobre ello"_. Entonces, asumo que ya lo sabes todo y por eso estas con ese humor de los mil demonios.

– Detesto cuando te pones deductivo– dije con fastidio.

– Tengo mis momentos– argumentó con una sonrisa zorruna– Entonces ¿qué tan malo es?

– Confórmate con saber que manchar mis manos con la sangre de su padre me haría sentir realizado.

– Eso suena muy macabro– alegó asustado– bien, hagamos esto. Supongamos que yo soy el padre de Sakura-chan ¿Qué me harías?

– ¿En serio estás dispuesto a averiguarlo?– cuestioné. Él asintió decidido– Después no digas que no te lo advertí– antes de siquiera darme cuenta, ya había derribado a Naruto. Estaba sentado en su abdomen, con mi puño a centímetros de su rostro. Sus ojos se mostraban sorprendidos y confundidos.

– Me iré a casa– notifiqué quitándome de encima– ya ha sido suficiente por hoy.

– Sasuke– llamó serio– pienso que te estás metiendo en algo muy peligroso.

– ¿Qué te hizo llegar esa conclusión?– pregunté entre dientes

– Porque te conozco, amigo– sentenció– soy consciente de que la situación de ella no es buena, a pesar de que no la conozco. Pero la rabia que hay en tus ojos no la había visto nunca, salvo aquella vez en el hospital. No, mentira– corrigió– esta vez es mucho peor.

– Tienes razón, esta vez es mucho peor– acepté– no se compara ni por asomo con la rabia que siento ahora– relajé la mandíbula y me di la vuelta para irme– Me voy, hace rato que debí avisarle a Sakura que ya estaba en casa. No quiero agregarle más preocupaciones a la lista, sólo por andar vagando por el pueblo hasta altas horas de la noche.

– Realmente te has enamorado de ella– no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

– ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?– pregunté a la defensiva. Él sonrió.

– No me malentiendas, no me parece algo malo. De hecho te entiendo a la perfección– dijo– Hinata se ha convertido en todo para mí, al igual que Sakura-chan lo es para ti. Ambos tenemos diferentes convicciones con respecto a ellas. Yo deseo conseguir que Hyuga Hiashi me acepte para que Hinata ya no sufra por eso. Y tú pretendes protegerla de todo lo malo que pueda estar detrás de ella. Son dos caras diferentes de una misma moneda.

– Hmp...– musité, dejándolo solo.

Al día siguiente, me levanté más temprano de lo usual. Estaba solo en casa, mi padre había le había tocado trabajar hasta el amanecer. La noche anterior no pude conciliar el sueño, apenas conseguí dormir unas 3 horas cuando mucho. Ni siquiera tuve ganas de salir a correr, sólo me vestí mi uniforme y me fui a la escuela. Los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos, era demasiado temprano para que alguno de los idiotas que aquí estudian siquiera están despiertos. Sin embargo, ella está aquí. Está sentada en mi mesa, con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Se veía que al igual que yo no pudo dormir nada, incluso su cabello estaba desarreglado. Lo acomode un poco con los dedos y ella simplemente me miró. Me senté en la silla, saqué mi libro, sin cruzar palabra alguna con ella, en espera que sea Sakura quien decida decir algo.

Muchos aquí piensan que es mentira que Sakura y yo seamos una pareja, cuestionan el hecho de que nunca nos han visto tomados de la mano o compartir un beso. De hecho es raro vernos caminar juntos por los pasillos, y si lo hacemos, caminamos separados a una distancia prudencial. A ella y a mí no nos molesta en absoluto lo que se diga de nosotros, Sakura sabe que yo nunca podré ser tan cursi y expresivo como Naruto. Incluso Shikamaru y Temari también les pasa lo mismo, pero ellos tampoco le toman mucha importancia al asunto.

En cuanto los demás llegaron, ella volvió a ser la misma. Entonces comprendí porque se refiere a sí misma como una arpía mentirosa, es buena fingiendo estar bien, buena con las sonrisas falsas. Excepto conmigo, yo puedo ver a través de ella sin importar lo mucho que se esfuerce por evitarlo. Sin embargo eso no evita que su actitud me desconcierte, actúa como si yo no estuviera allí. Aunque yo tampoco me esfuerzo por hacerme notar, incluso Naruto me preguntó si estábamos peleados. Gaara me lanzó una mirada inquisidora, como si todo fuera culpa mía. Supuse que así se sentía ella cuando era yo quien la ignoraba y le hacía todo tipo de desplantes. Pero ahora lo único que me queda es darle su espacio y esperar que sea ella se acerque de nuevo.

Salí disparado del salón después de que sonara la campana de salida, sin detenerme a esperar a nadie.

– ¡Que malo eres, Sasuke-kun!– se quejó Sakura situándose a mi lado– no me esperaste, dijiste que querías que te acompañara.

– Si, lo hice– respondí a secas– pero tú decidiste hacer la vista gorda conmigo todo el día. Asumí que no vendrías conmigo.

– Lamento haberte dado esa impresión– dijo arrepentida– es sólo que estaba un poco distraída.

– ¿Un poco distraída?– ironice con sarcasmo– pues a mí me pareció como si lo hicieras a propósito.

– Piensa lo que quieras– bufó ofendida, inflando sus mejillas. Se adelantó y comenzó a murmurar cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero su actitud infantil me causo mucha gracia. Sin querer, se me escapó una pequeña risa– ¡¿De qué te ríes?!– reclamó a la defensiva. No pude soportarlo más y solté la carcajada. Llegó hacia mí y me abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho– Sasuke-kun, idiota. Cuando te comportas así, es difícil enojarse contigo.

– Hmp... Andando– ordené jalando su mano– falta poco para llegar, pero quiero hacerte una advertencia. No le prestes atención a las estupideces que ella pueda decirte... mi doctora es algo... Hmm... Especial, si eso.

– Titubeaste– comentó extrañada– usualmente no lo haces, entonces ella debe estar bastante mal de la cabeza.

– Digamos que si– aventuré– es buena en su trabajo, ha sido mi oculista desde siempre. Yo fui su primer paciente y me tiene mucho aprecio... pero como dije, está loca.

– Si tú lo dices– se encogió de hombros. El resto del camino fuimos en silencio, de vez en cuando la miraba de soslayo. De nuevo parecía afligida, me gustaría saber qué le pasa. Creí que haber contado su historia serviría para que ella se sintiera mejor, pero al parecer me equivoqué.

El consultorio de mi oculista, está en la zona comercial. Allí ella atiende a sus pacientes, hace diversos exámenes de la vista y vende anteojos de toda clase. En cuanto entramos, ella saltó sobre mí.

– ¡Sasuke-chan!– chilló emocionada, restregando su mejilla contra la mía. Miré a Sakura en busca de ayuda, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ayudarme. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos firmemente cruzados– no sabes lo mucho que esperaba tu visita, incluso me vi tentada a cancelar mis vacaciones en Suiza sólo para venir a verte.

– Mei, suéltame– pedí con fastidio. Sería fácil quitármela de encima, pero eso sería muy grosero. Cuando era niño, mamá siempre me decía que debía tenerle paciencia, pero siempre me sacaba de mis casillas con rapidez. Terumī Mei es una mujer de figura delgada, tiene el cabello castaño rojizo que le llega hasta los tobillos. Sus ojos son de color verde claro.

– Ya no te enojes, es normal que extrañe tanto verte– replicó berrinchuda– eres mi paciencia favorito, además de que... ¡Eres muy guapo!– exclamó pellizcando mis mejillas. Hasta entonces no se había percatado de la presencia de Sakura.

– ¿Y tú quién eres?– preguntó con desdén– ¿acaso eres una pequeña arpía que está usando a mi niño genio para que la ayude con sus calificaciones? Ese es un truco muy sucio– continuó en el mismo tono. Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente me miró esperando que me dignara a decir algo en su defensa.

– Mei, te estás pasando de la raya– reclamé. Ella bufó– ella es Haruno Sakura, mi novia– anuncié señalando a Sakura. Mei desencajó la mandíbula sin darle crédito a lo que sus oídos escucharon y Sakura sonrió altanera.

– ¿Novia?– pronunció dudosa. Se apartó de mí y se plantó frente a ella, ambas se lanzaban miradas retadoras– ¿acaso te enamoraste de él porque viste su rostro sin gafas por accidente? No creo que una chica que tiene pinta de ser superficial, se fije en un chico que es rechazado por casi toda la población de su escuela sólo porque usa unas gafas muy grandes.

– En realidad...– comenzó Sakura, dejando a la expectativa a Mei– yo no soy así como usted piensa. Me he pasado la vida preocupándome de cosas más importantes, es decir que nunca tuve tiempo para esa clase de tonterías. Usted no puede simplemente llegar y juzgar a una persona por como luce en el exterior, más bien si usted tuviera mi edad, fuera igual que el resto de los demás y también lo rechazaría– sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, como si esta discusión fuera el detonante para que todas las ganas de llorar que reprimió durante el día, quieran salir a relucir. Quise ir a abrazarla, pero me contuve– desde el primer momento en que mi mirada se cruzó con la suya, supe que él era alguien a quien tenía que alcanzar y aclarar el motivo por el cual me intrigaba de sobremanera, pero con el correr de los días, me di cuenta que me había enamorado de él. Y me dolía, quererlo no, porque eso fue demasiado fácil. Dolía mucho cuando él era indiferente conmigo, me ignoraba, me hacía cualquier desplante– en ese miserable momento, me sentí la peor escoria que pudo haber pisado el planeta– sin embargo, no me rendí y conseguí que Sasuke me hiciera su novia. Y para que lo sepa, yo vi su rostro después de haberle confesado mis sentimientos y fue porque él así lo quiso ¿verdad?– asentí levemente.

– Ya veo...– musitó Mei pensativa– buena respuesta, niña. Sabía que mi Sasuke no te habría escogido si no fueras alguien que valiera la pena. Por cierto, eres muy hermosa– le concedió.

– Muchas gracias, Mei-san– agradeció. Ella abrazó a Sakura por los hombros con toda la confianza del mundo.

– Tú vas a ayudarme a convencerlo– pronunció emocionada.

– ¿Convencerlo para qué?– interrogó Sakura con interés.

– A que acepte unas gafas modernas que hice para él y que acceda a ser la imagen de mi línea de lentes masculinos– contestó. Sakura arqueó una ceja.

– Él no se prestará para algo así– declinó de inmediato– ni siquiera si yo consigo usar mis métodos de manipulación, él accederá.

– Algo me decía que dirías algo así– suspiró derrotada. Mei me indicó que pasará a su laboratorio para examinarme con el analizador del campo visual, algo rutinario cada vez que vengo a las consultas. Sakura se quedó afuera mirando distraídamente las gafas de sol.

– Ella no ha dormido bien– comentó mientras rebuscaba en su archivero mi historial médico y mis nuevas gafas– es buena disimulando sus problemas, algo difícil de conseguir para alguien tan joven. Supongo que ha tenido que pasar por mucho para conseguirlo– adivinó mirándome de reojo.

– Ni yo mismo se entenderla– admití. Mentirle a Mei no es una opción para mí, ella ha aprendido a conocerme bien y yo confío en ella– hoy ha estado así todo el día y yo no sé qué hacer para ayudarla. Sigo siendo un asco en eso de consolar a las personas o tratarlas de ayudar con sus problemas.

– ¿Qué tal si está embarazada y no sabe cómo darte la noticia?– expuso golpeando la palma de su mano con su puño.

– ¿De dónde sacas eso?– cuestioné alarmado.

– Cuando te abracé hace rato, tu ropa se removió un poco y vi una marca de beso en ese lugar– relató moviendo las cejas insinuante. Rodé los ojos con fastidio– ¡Mi niño se ha convertido en todo un hombre, el tiempo pasa muy rápido!– dramatizó limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo. _"Igual de ridícula que mi hermano"_ pensé hastiado.

– ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones?– interrogué queriendo dejar a un lado sus absurdas suposiciones. Una expresión soñadora se situó en su rostro.

– Me divertí mucho– comentó– conocí a un hombre que me hizo ver estrellas, hacía bastante que no me sentía tan viva. Créeme cuando te digo que tu querida doctora Terumī Mei, está dispuesta a sentar cabeza por fin.

– Mamá estaría feliz de escucharte decir eso– añadí– ella deseaba que tú encontrarás un hombre con el que quisieras formar una familia.

– Mikoto-san siempre quería la felicidad de todos– continuó melancólica– prueba con estas– me tendió unas gafas con una montura mucho más pequeñas a las que estoy acostumbrado.

– ¿Dónde están las de siempre?– exigí con dureza.

– Sólo quiero que te pruebes esas, sabes que pienso que las personas apreciarían tu belleza con unas gafas más modernas– se apresuró a agregar– las otras están listas y también te hice unas extra por si acaso. Ese idiota de Naruto siempre está arruinando mi trabajo– refunfuñó entregándome dos estuches negros.

– Sólo me interesa la atención de una persona– manifesté señalando a Sakura con la cabeza. Mei sonrió– Mei-san, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?– pregunté vacilante.

– ¿Mei-san?– repitió– sólo te diriges hacia mí de esa forma, cuando quieres pedirme algo importante. No sé qué sea, pero adelante, estoy dispuesta a ayudar en lo que sea.

 **...**

Un suspiro involuntario salió de mis labios, coloqué con desánimo las gafas de sol que me había probado en su lugar. No estoy segura por cuanto más tiempo podré resistir esto que me ha estado aprisionando el pecho desde anoche. Heridas que creí que habían cicatrizado, volvieron a sangrar. Sasuke tiene razón, he estado todo el día evitándolo, aunque no lo había notado hasta que él me reclamó por eso. Después de analizarlo por todo este rato, me dice cuenta que lo hacía para protegerlo, de mi misma y de esa pesadilla que me persigue desde anoche.

– Puedes tomar las que quieras, son un obsequio de Mei por haber sido grosera contigo– habló Sasuke a mis espaldas. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta más no poder. Quede apoyada en su pecho, desde este ángulo se ve mucho más alto de lo usual, además de que trae unas gafas diferentes.

– Te ves sexy con esos anteojos– comenté juguetona.

– Mei insiste en que cambie las mías por estas– torció con fastidio.

– A mi gustan ambas– masculle sonrojada.

– Me quedaré con ellas, después de todo son un regalo– aceptó– pero, no pretendo usarlas. Sería demasiado problemático lidiar con las consecuencias.

– Yo estaré allí para salvarte de ellas– dije con decisión.

– Lo sé– inclinó la cabeza y me besó. Nos encontramos en una posición bastante incómoda, pero eso no importa. Él quiso transmitirme todo lo que había sentido durante el día. La preocupación, el desconcierto, la rabia…entonces entendí que la única afectada aquí no soy yo. Sasuke también tiene miedo ¿De qué? no estoy segura, pero trata de hacerme saber lo que lo acongoja y que no es capaz de admitirlo en voz alta.

– Hay una cosa que quiero pedirte– susurré acariciando sus mejillas.

– ¿Qué es?– quiso saber.

– Déjame dormir contigo– contesté tímidamente, Sasuke hizo un amago de sonrisa y dijo.

– Supuse que esa sería tu petición.

– A ti tampoco te vendría mal dormir un poco, es común verte malhumorado, pero siempre luces fresco como una lechuga. En cambio hoy, te ves casi tan ojeroso como yo– comenté, Sasuke gruñó.

– Bien, iremos a mi casa después de irnos de aquí– informó– escoge los que más te gusten mientras voy a pagarle a Mei– sonreí para mis adentros mientras miraba su espalda.

– Podrías haberme dicho que estabas preocupado por mí, idiota– hablé en un susurro inaudible.

En el camino, le propuse la idea de quedarnos en el sofá y prender la televisión mientras esperaba que el sueño me invadiera. Sasuke se acostó a lo largo del sofá y me recosté encima de él. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y así vimos una película hasta que en un momento ambos nos quedamos dormidos en esa posición. Una de las mejores siestas que he tenido hasta ahora. Al despertar me quedé mirándolo dormir a él, sus labios están entreabiertos y sus facciones relajadas. Desvíe la mirada de su rostro hacía el entorno de su sala, me sobresalte al ver a su padre sentado en uno de los sofás más pequeños, mirando mis reacciones por encima del periódico que está en sus manos. Los colores se me subieron al rostro.

– Y-yo...– balbuceé intentando escapar del agarre posesivo de Sasuke. Él me hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y volví a mi posición inicial.

– Hace mucho que no lo veía dormir tan tranquilo– comentó ignorando mi nerviosismo.

– Admito que yo tampoco recordaba cómo hacerlo– confesé con una sonrisa.

– Agradezco lo que has hecho por Sasuke– declaró– él antes de ti había sufrido por culpa de...

– Lo sé– interrumpí. Vi la sorpresa asomarse en su estoico rostro– Sasuke-kun me contó todo lo que pasó ese día. No puedo evitar sentir desprecio por todas esas personas, imagino lo difícil que debieron haber sido los días posteriores a eso.

– Cuando yo fui a verlo en el hospital luego de la reunión, él ya había despertado. Itachi y Naruto le contaban todo lo que había pasado después de que él perdiera la consciencia, después de eso casi no hablaba. Él nunca fue muy comunicativo, eso lo heredó de mí– reí por eso último– salió del hospital un par de días después. El médico que lo atendió intentaba hacerle preguntas y él solo afirmaba o negaba con la cabeza, o simplemente respondía con un monosílabo.

– Hmp– emití el sonido favorito de Sasuke.

– Exacto– dijo– las visitas al psicólogo eran casi lo mismo, aunque el psicólogo aseguraba que él era un poco más hablador cuando estaban a solas. Supongo que mi presencia o la de Itachi no le hacían sentirse capaz de desahogarse como él lo deseaba.

– Sasuke-kun me comentó que sus visitas al psicólogo fueron por un corto periodo de tiempo– agregué.

– Incluso nosotros nos sorprendimos cuando Sasuke dijo que ya no iría más a las sesiones. Él permanecía tan imperturbable todo el tiempo, que no sabíamos que pasaba por su cabeza o a qué grado llegaba su depresión. Ese día nos quedamos más tranquilos cuando supimos que no estaba él deprimido ni nada por estilo, sin embargo se volvió más retraído y desconfiado. En ese tipo de situaciones yo no sabía cómo actuar, no soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos y menos identificarlos cuando estos no salen a flote. Itachi intentaba ayudar, aunque él también era un poco... torpe al respecto. En ese momento deseaba que Mikoto estuviera con nosotros, ella habría conseguido que por lo menos hablará un poco más– no supe qué responder. A veces me encuentro preguntándome la razón por la cual no siento envidia de las personas que tienen padres que se preocupen por ellos, mientras yo tengo que escapar de él mío para que no me asesine. Supongo que es por las razones a las que Sasuke se refiere, mi empeño por ver a todo el mundo feliz.

– Probablemente porque es más listo que eso, me refiero a que lo que pasó no iba a derrotarlo con facilidad. Él es muy difícil de leer, incluso para mi hay veces que no sé qué es exactamente lo que está pasando por su cabeza. En cambio yo, soy un libro abierto para él. No tiene que indagar mucho en lo que esté sintiendo o pensando– relaté. Sasuke comenzó a moverse, levantó sus brazos estirándose. Aproveché para ponerme de rodillas frente a él, sin perder detalle de sus movimientos. Abrió los ojos lentamente y estos se clavaron en mí.

– Hola, dormilón– saludé– al fin despiertas.

– ¿Ha pasado mucho?– preguntó sentándose.

– No lo sé, apenas desperté– respondí– además, estaba disfrutando de una buena conversación con Fugaku-san– se giró hacia su padre, quien lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

– ¿De qué hablaban?– preguntó sin dejar de mirar a su padre.

– De ti– contesté alegremente.

– ¿De mí?– interrogó dudoso– ¿sobre qué?

– No preguntes tanto– regañó Fugaku poniéndose de pie– ¿nos acompañaras en la cena?

– Si, muchas gracias– respondí. Él asintió y se perdió por la puerta que lleva a la cocina. Gatee hasta él y le di un suave beso en la mejilla.

– Dime de qué hablaban– exigió.

– De ti, mi vida– repetí– de lo lindo...– le di un corto beso en la comisura de los labios– y de lo genial que eres– finalicé dándole otro beso.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras esperamos la cena?– preguntó.

– ¿Qué quiero hacer?– dije pensativa mientras analizaba las posibilidades. Lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastré hasta el piano– me gusta verte tocar, estoy segura que tu papá se alegrará de escucharte también. Además, dijiste que me mostrarías de nuevo la melodía que escribiste hace meses cuando la hubieras terminado y no lo has hecho.

– Tenía en mente otras cosas, pero qué le vamos a hacer– suspiró resignado sentándose frente al piano.

– Pervertido– musité con un mohín en los labios, repitiendo la acción de él– ¿desde cuándo eres tan pervertido?

– Desde que descubrí lo bueno que es hacerte el amor, Sa-ku-ra– me susurró al oído– es una lástima que no estemos solos en casa y que este lugar sea sagrado para mí, porque si no ya te habría puesto sobre el piano.

– Dame un respiro ¿quieres? ayer lo hicimos toda la tarde– repliqué sonrojada, él sonrió de lado.

– Para ser sincero, no he podido terminarla– admitió quitando la funda protectora de las teclas del piano.

– Ya veo– musité. Recordé la cabeza en su hombro y me dediqué a observar sus dedos acariciar delicadamente las teclas del piano. Amo ser testigo de lo feliz que es tocando. Su semblante serio se suaviza cuando se sienta en ese banquillo, es algo maravilloso de ver. No entiendo cómo pudo resistir tantos años sin acercarse al piano, lo disfruta tanto que es difícil creer que lo abandonó durante años.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya me había quedado dormida.

 **...**

Esa melodía de piano que aún no he podido terminar, aunque nunca lo admita en voz alta, la escribí pensando en ella. Pensar en lo que Sakura es, me inspiró a comenzarla. Pero, por culpa de ella misma no he podido terminarla. Sin embargo, el motivo por el cual no había podido terminarla, era que aún no la conocía del todo. Me era difícil reflejar a Sakura en aquella canción, pero ahora que sé quién es Sakura y todo lo que arrastraba con ella, tengo la certeza de que terminarla no va a ser nada complicado.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, sólo me faltaba la última estrofa cuando mi padre se asomó por la puerta.

– La cena ya está lista– informó.

– Enseguida vamos– respondí.

– Antes solías estar largas horas en este lugar– dijo– recuerdo que cuando tu madre estaba preparando un recital para sus alumnos, tú solías estar aquí con ella. Muchas veces te dormías debajo del piano y Mikoto me hacía buscar una manta para cubrirte. Y luego repudiabas este lugar, no había nadie que te convenciera de entrar aquí.

– Supongo que las cosas han cambiado– me encogí de hombros.

– Tú mismo lo has dicho– dijo– procura no tardar mucho, si no se hará más tarde.

– Sakura, despierta– la llamé con suavidad.

– Cinco minutos más, Karin-chan. Te prometo que no llegaré tarde a clases– murmuró entre sueños.

– Yo no soy Karin– la moví un poco– anda, la cena ya está lista– se quejó por lo bajo y me siguió al comedor. De vez en cuando cabeceaba durante la cena, ella deseaba irse a casa y descansar. Lo único que me preocupa, es que las pesadillas vuelvan a atormentarla y no pueda dormir tranquila esta noche.

 **...**

 _"Estaba en mi antigua habitación, todo estaba oscuro, siendo iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna que se filtra por la ventana. Escuchaba una respiración forzada que me erizaba los vellos. De pronto, las luces se encendieron. Reprimí un grito de horror al ver el cuerpo inerte de Ino, rodeado por un charco de sangre. Mis pies en traicionaron y se movieron lentamente hacia ella._

 _– T-tú e-eres... la cul-culpable– escuché el eco de su voz resonar en mis oídos. Su voz sonaba áspera y con dificultad para completar una oración coherente. Me sobresalte al sentir como alguien se aferró a mi tobillo con fuerza. Ino me miraba con rencor, estaba sobre esforzándose para poder mantenerme la mirada– arriesgué mi vida y volver a ver a mi familia por alguien tan patética con tú– escupió con odio. Soltó mi pie y escupió una maldición con su último aliento._

 _El escenario cambió, ahora estaba en el sótano parada frente a la viga de grilletes. El cuerpo de Uzuki Yūgao ya no estaba colgado allí, pero eso no significa que estuviera vacía. En ella estaban guindados Karin, Suigetsu, Naruto, Hinata y Tsunade. Todos ellos habían sido abiertos desde el vientre hasta la garganta con la misma katana ensangrentada recostada en la misma pared de aquella vez. Las lágrimas comenzaron a arder en mis ojos, mi respiración se volvió forzada. Un ruido seco me hizo girarme en otra dirección. Quería gritar, pero la voz no me salía por más que lo intentara. Gaara estaba atado a la silla eléctrica, con la cabeza inclinada y su piel herida por los múltiples choques eléctricos. Temari también estaba allí, ella estaba atada de pies y manos en la camilla. Sus ojos habían sido extraídos de forma violenta y puestos en un frasco de vidrio que está en la mesa metálica. La cierra eléctrica clavada en su pecho... y aún sigue encendida._

 _– Ustedes deberían seguir con sus vidas, es mi culpa que estén así. Perdónenme, realmente lo lamento– musité afligida. Escuché gritos a la lejanía, me cubrí los oídos desesperada por no querer seguir escuchándolos, pero no me había dado cuenta de que era yo quien gritaba._

 _La puerta de madera se abrió de golpe, dejando a la vista el pasillo que da directamente a los calabozos. De nuevo mis pies se movieron por sí solos y me arrastraron hacia allí. Me cubrí los ojos desesperaba, con ganas de arrancármelos al ver como Hotaru y Matsuri eran devoradas por las ratas._

 _– Ya no quiero...– solloce– ¡Ya no quiero seguir viendo esto!– grité atormentada._

 _– ¿Sakura?– llamó Sasuke dudoso. Quité las manos de mi rostro y me di cuenta que ya no estaba en ese horrendo lugar. Estaba parada frente a la casa de Sasuke, él estaba de pie en el umbral de su puerta esperando que yo me acercara hasta él– ¿por qué tienes esa cara?– cuestionó con media sonrisa. No pude soportarlo más y corrí a refugiarme en sus protectores brazos, pero me detuve en seco. Desde las sombras, Danzo salió y se situó detrás de Sasuke. Quise advertirle, pero mi cuerpo no se movía por más que se lo ordenara. Sacó una daga y le cortó el cuello de lado a lado. Sus hermosos ojos negros me miraron confundidos y luego cayó._

 _– ¡Sasuke-kun, Noooo!– grité horrorizada– no, no...– caí de rodillas mientras me seguía negando a creer que todo esto era real. Una risa burlona me hizo sobresaltar y me abracé a mí misma en busca de cobijo._

 _– Te lo dije, hija mía– canturreo con sorna mi padre a mis espaldas– te dije que no intentarás ninguna estupidez como escapar y querer una vida propia. Recuerda que tú me perteneces y no tienes derecho a decidir sobre tu vida sin mi permiso– declaró con una tierna sonrisa. Puso ambas manos alrededor de mi cuello y comenzó a estrangularme, la desesperación comenzó a invadirme. Quería luchar por mantenerme consciente, clavaba las uñas con fuerza en sus manos para que me soltara, pero sin importar que la sangre comenzará a derramarse por las heridas que le causaba, él no tenía intenciones de aligerar el agarre. Mi padre estaba dispuesto a asesinarme allí mismo, pero ya nada importaba, todas las personas que amo están muertas, ya no tiene sentido seguir viviendo. Miré el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke por última vez y entonces, dejé de luchar por liberarme, me rendí ante la muerte"_

Desperté exaltada, sudando a mares, con el corazón retumbando con violencia y unas nauseas espantosas. Aún podía sentir las manos de mi padre alrededor de mi cuello. Y entonces, comencé a llorar silenciosamente. Escuché el llanto de Hotaru desde su habitación y corrí frenética a comprobar que ella y todos estuvieran bien. Karin también iba saliendo de su habitación, se detuvo en seco al verme.

– ¿Sakura-chan?– pronunció preocupada– ¿por qué sales así de tu habitación? ¿Estás bien?– me quedé sin habla, la sensación de pánico del sueño aún sigue paralizando mi cuerpo– ¡Responde, maldita sea!– gritó enojada.

– ¿Por qué tanto escándalo a esta hora?– preguntó Suigetsu soñoliento, asomándose por la puerta. Las imágenes de ellos colgados, con el sufrimiento grabado en sus rostros comenzaron a reproducirse en mi cabeza. Las náuseas regresaron, quise ir al baño, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Me llevé las manos al estómago y vomité allí mismo, ambos se acercaron angustiados hacia mí. Retrocedí por inercia hasta toparme con la pared, me deslice sobre ella quedar sentada en el suelo.

– Perdónenme, realmente lo lamento– balbuceé entre lágrimas– yo no quería que ustedes…

– Lo sabemos– interrumpió Karin apretándome entre sus brazos– sólo fue un mal sueño, Sakura. No es real, estamos bien. Nadie vendrá a hacernos daño, ni a ti, ni a nadie– aseguró– vuelve a dormir, cariño. Más tarde hablaremos sobre esto.

– Tengo que limpiar...– ella volvió a interrumpir.

– Yo lo haré, ahora vuelve a dormir– ordenó. Me puse de pie con la ayuda de ella, caminé lentamente de vuelta a mi habitación. Observé a la familia Hozuki por última vez antes de volver a la soledad de mi habitación. Me lancé en la cama de nuevo. Saqué mi teléfono de debajo de la almohada y marqué su número, ese sueño fue tan perturbadoramente real, que necesitaba escuchar su voz para cerciorarme que él también está bien.

 **…**

El sonido de mi celular me despertó de golpe, gruñí entre dientes y tomé el teléfono de la mesita.

– _Lamento haberte despertado_ – dijo Sakura con voz entrecortada.

– No lo hiciste, estaba terminando un libro– mentí desconcertado– ¿Qué sucede? No es común que tú llames a estas horas, son las 3:30 am.

– _Tuve una pesadilla otra vez_ – contó conmocionada– _haber esculcado entre los escombros de mi pasado, me ha afectado más de lo que creí. Mi cargo de conciencia no me deja vivir en paz, yo… no sé qué hacer. Mis pesadillas son diferentes ahora, todas las personas que aprecio son asesinadas de formas brutales por mi padre… incluso tú. Quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo, que me abrazaras y que me aseguras que todo va a estar bien… aunque sea sólo una mentira, yo siempre creeré en tus sabias palabras. ¿Estás dispuesto a escucharme?_ – inquirió suplicante.

– Estoy dispuesto a amanecer conmigo de ser posible– aseguré. Ella suspiró aliviada.

– _Tengo miedo_ – admitió en un susurro– _ese sueño fue tan jodidamente realista, aún siento la misma opresión en el pecho. El odio, el olor a muerte. Cosas que ya había experimentado antes, pero que ahora las veo como si le pasaran a ustedes… e Ino..._ – suspiró– _ella es la piedra angular de todo, es como si todo lo que está escrito en aquella carta fuera una vil mentira. Hay veces en la que me despierto en medio de la noche y leo la carta de nuevo, ya la he memorizado, no necesito buscarla para saber lo que dice. Esos sueños me dan la impresión de que ella murió enojada conmigo, enojada con la vida… Creo que jamás voy a perdonarme por haber sido egoísta y haber permitido que ella se sacrificara por mi culpa. Sasuke-kun, yo…  
_  
– Si sigues lamentándote por el pasado, las pesadillas no se acabarán jamás– sentencié.

– _Lo sé_ – masculló– _cada día que pasa me repito lo mismo, pero simplemente no puedo ignorar lo que esas pesadillas quieren decirme.  
_  
– Las pesadillas son sólo eso, pesadillas– dije– ellas no son premoniciones sobre un futuro cercano, sólo son el reflejo de tus miedos más profundos. Ino murió para darte una oportunidad, pero si tú sigues recriminando su sacrificio, entonces ella no estará satisfecha por lo que hizo por ti.

– _Supongo que el día que dejaré de recriminarme a mí misma, será aquel día en que le entregue la carta a su esposo_ – refutó.

– Puedo conseguirte la dirección de Shinomiya Sai– comenté.

– _¿Cómo?_ – cuestionó.

– Todos en mi familia son policías ¿lo olvidas?– argumenté– incluso puedo ponerme en contacto con Kakashi. Ese es su trabajo, me tendría todo lo referente a ese hombre en muy poco tiempo.

– _No puedo_ – negó de inmediato– _aún no estoy lista para enfrentarme cara a cara con ese hombre. Agradezco tu intención, pero aún no es tiempo.  
_  
– Lo comprendo– respondí, entiendo su situación hasta cierto punto. Si alguien llegara a decirme que tengo que mantener una conversación civilizada con Yugito, me negaría completamente, después de todo mis ganas de estrangularla podrían traerme un serio problema. Nos quedamos un largo rato en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba eran sus leves sollozos. Apreté la mandíbula, estuve a punto de romper mi celular por la fuerza con la que lo estaba apretando. Hasta que su voz resonó con un extraña petición.

– _Sasuke-kun...–_ vaciló– _¿cantarías para mí?  
_  
– Yo no canto– contesté. Esa es una mentirilla blanca, si canto, pero hace muchos años que dejé de hacerlo. Eventualmente se lo confiaré, sin embargo ahora mismo no planeo decirle.

– _Entonces podrías leerme un fragmento del libro que leías_ – insistió. No tuve que molestarme en buscar un libro que no existe, si estuve leyendo antes de irme a dormir pero como no me gustó mucho, no le presté atención al argumento.

– ¿Alguna vez te hablé de mi libro favorito?– comenté. Ella negó– te dije que mis historias preferidas son sobre los ninjas. _"La Historia de un Shinobi Audaz"_ es un libro escrito por Jiraiya-san dedicado a Naruto, es su única historia que no es erótica, y la mejor de todas, a mi parecer. Fue un regalo para el sexto cumpleaños de Naruto, ese día también se cumplía el primer aniversario de la muerte de sus padres. Así que decidió crear ese libro para que Naruto tuviera una aventura que lo entretuviera y se olvidara un poco de su pérdida. Es un libro interesante, Naruto es el héroe, es un ninja torpe que tiene una bestia encerrada en su interior y es rechazado por los aldeanos. Pero él nunca se rinde, su meta es ser Hokage, ese el rango ninja más alto y el líder de la aldea. Poco a poco, Naruto va ganando el reconocimiento de todos por sus hazañas y sus poderes se fortalecen, hasta volverse el shinobi más poderoso de todos. Y yo también estoy allí. Soy el amigo/rival del héroe, no muy alejado de la realidad. Pero también soy el antagonista, mi personaje sufre la pérdida de todo su clan a manos de su preciado hermano mayor. Entonces despierta un odio irracional hacia él, por lo tanto crece con la meta de ser un vengador y asesinar a su hermano. Sasuke deserta de la aldea para cumplir con sus objetivos y es obligación de Naruto traer a su amigo de regreso. Eso obviamente traerá conflictos y ambos terminarán enfrascados en una pelea a muerte.

– _Suenas muy entusiasmado al hablar de esa historia, ha de ser un libro increíble_ – comentó riendo.

– ¿Te gustaría leerlo?– ofrecí.

– _¿Puedo?_ – inquirió emocionada.

– Por supuesto, mañana te lo llevaré.

– _¿Estaría bien si yo falto a la escuela mañana?_ – preguntó dudosa.

– Si así lo deseas, yo iré a visitarte después de clases– acepté.

– _Sasuke-kun, son las 5:30 am_ – mencionó en medio de un bostezo.

– Tienes razón– añadí mirando la pantalla de mi celular.

– _Me iré, te dejaré dormir antes de que tengas que irte a la escuela.  
_  
– Nos vemos en unas horas– dije.

– _Esperaré ansiosa tu visita_ – pronunció– _gracias por estar ahí cuando te necesito– se cortó la comunicación. Por más que lo intenté no pude volver a dormir_.

Las agujas del reloj se movían al paso de un caracol. Tuve que enfrentarme a las interminables preguntas sobre la ausencia de Sakura, a lo que respondí _"Se encuentra indispuesta"_. Decidí llevarle algo antes de ir a verla, el problema es que no sé qué demonios llevarle. Me detuve en una pastelería y compré unos pastelillos de fresa y chocolate, pensé que algo dulce le subiría el ánimo.

Mientras caminaba por la zona comercial del pueblo, un conejo blanco de peluche que se encontraba en la vitrina de una tienda, llamó mi atención.

– Probablemente si le regalo ese peluche se alegrará y tendrá algo que le hará compañía en sus pesadillas, así como lo hacía su muñeca– me dije a mi mismo. Sin embargo, descarte la idea. No me imagino andando por las calles del pueblo con un peluche a cuestas. Seguí caminando, pero al imaginarme su hermosa sonrisa al recibir esa cosa, considere la situación. Me detuve en seco y miré la tienda. Podría dejar de lado mi orgullo, últimamente no es algo que me importe mucho, sobre todo si se trataba de ella. Las personas que circulaban por el lugar, volteaban a ver mi indecisión, pero a mí me no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Mis pies cobraron vida propia y cuando reaccioné, ya estaba de pie frente a la repisa donde se encontraba el conejo. Ya no había marcha atrás, así que tomé el conejo y fui a pagarlo.

– ¿Es para tu novia?– preguntó la cajera, asentí levemente– Gracias por su compra.

Salí de la tienda a paso apresurado. Hice caso omiso a todas las personas que volteaban a verme curiosas y emprendí rumbo hacia la casa de Sakura. No me detuve hasta que estuve frente a su puerta, del otro lado había caos. El llanto de la niña se escuchaba hasta afuera, Sakura desesperada por no saber qué hacer y Karin en una situación similar. Toqué la puerta un par de veces, escuché unos pasos apresurados acercándose.

– Hola, Sasuke-kun. Es un gusto tenerte de visita– saludó Karin agitada.

– Espero no llegar en un momento inadecuado– me disculpé.

– No te preocupes, más bien Sakura-chan estaba ansiosa por tu llegada– aseguró rápidamente.

– Para ustedes– dije entregándole la caja de los pastelillos.

– Muchas gracias– agradeció. Se percató de la presencia del conejo– ¡Que tierno de tu parte!– exclamó encantada. Con un gesto le pedí que guardara silencio, ella accedió– pasa adelante– escondí esa cosa en mi espalda y entré.

– Karin-chan, yo creo que Hotaru...– se detuvo al verme– hola, ¿qué tal tu día?

– Igual que siempre– respondí.

– Hmmh, esperaba que al menos me extrañarás un poco– recriminó con un mohín en los labios.

– Ven con mamá– intervino Karin, llevándose a la bebé. Un silencio incomodo se situó entre nosotros.

– Cierra los ojos– ordené rompiendo el silencio. Ella obedeció. Coloqué el conejo entre sus piernas y me senté a su lado.

– ¡Kya, que lindo!– chilló en cuanto abrió los ojos.

– Es para ti– dije evitando mirarla. La miré de reojo, vi como tomaba al conejo y lo abrazó, con hermoso brillo de emoción adornando sus ojos jades, no pude evitar sonreír ante la vista. El conejo es lo suficientemente grande como para abarcar la mitad de su cuerpo.

– Gracias, Sasuke-kun– se acercó hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento.

– En cuanto lo vi, creí que te ayudará a dormir mejor– admití avergonzado– y también... fue extraño no sentir tu presencia en la biblioteca hoy. Tuve que comprar el almuerzo– ya me acostumbré a su ruidosa compañía y a que me lleve el almuerzo todos los días. Ella insistió en hacerlo porque según ella _"No te estas alimentando como es debido".  
_  
Pasamos la tarde sentados allí, simplemente me dedicaba a escucharla desahogarse. Más de una vez creí que rompería a llorar, pero no lo hizo. Mientras se comía los pastelillos, confesó que no había comido nada durante el día. Me enfadé con ella e incluso la regañe por su falta de cuidado hacia ella misma, pero luego me arrepentí cuando vi la tristeza situarse en su semblante. Verla tan pálida y decaída durante varios días, me hizo sentir culpable. Quizás ella decidió por voluntad propia contarme su pasado, pero tengo la sensación de que mi constante insistente sobre el tema fue el impulsor de todo.

– Lo lamento– pronuncié de repente. Ambos estábamos en su habitación, ella acostada y yo sentado en el borde de la cama.

– ¿Por qué?– cuestionó confundida.

– Por mi culpa tus pesadillas han regresado– dije arrepentido.

– No es tu culpa– dijo colocando una manos sobre la mía– es mía por no tener un corazón tan fuerte, aún soy una chiquilla débil y asustadiza– ¿no tiene un corazón fuerte? Esa es una jodida estupidez, ella no es alguien débil. Una persona que le toque vivir lo mismo que a ella, ya se habría quebrado. Pero mi chica es fuerte, más bien me sorprendería si no llorará de vez en cuando. Y yo seré quien la levante de nuevo cuando se caiga.

– Tengo que irme– anuncié señalando la hora, eran un poco pasadas las 9 pm.

– Quédate un poco más, por favor– suplicó.

– Como tú quieras– accedí. Siguió parloteando cosas sin sentido hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse solos. Acaricié levemente su mejilla y me puse de pie.

– Sasuke-kun, te amo– se abrazó al peluche y cerró sus ojos, durmiéndose al fin. Esas dos simples palabras, consiguen agitar mi alma. El sentimiento es mutuo, sólo que aún no soy capaz de pronunciar dicha palabra. Espero que ella sepa entenderlo, la primera vez que la escuché no supe cómo reaccionar y aún no sé cómo hacerlo.

– Hasta mañana– me despedí, no recibí respuesta de su parte. Saqué el libro que le prometí de mi mochila y lo puse en su escritorio. Le dediqué un último vistazo antes de abandonar su habitación. Quisiera poder ser útil para deshacerme por completo de todas malditas esas pesadillas y que volviera a ser la misma Sakura alegre y positiva de hace unos días.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Creo que este fue un capítulo calmado, pero era más para que Sasuke reflexionará sobre lo que sintió cuando ella le contó su historia y cómo se sintió ella al respecto. Pobre Sakura, sus pesadillas son más horribles que antes, teme que todas las personas que ama les sean arrebatadas por Intentar cuidar de ella. Honestamente, me pareció ver un Sasuke diferente a los capítulos anteriores. Más flexible, más comprensivo (una cosita tierna*-* okno) volviendo al tema, él simplemente quiere hacer todo lo humanamente posible para ayudarle a que esas cicatrices vuelvan a sanar. Ahora sí, no sé cuándo pueda volver. Pero en cuanto salga de vacaciones de Navidad, trataré de hacer el capítulo lo más rápido que mi inspiración me ayude.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	16. Capítulo 15: Una problemática despedida

¡Más vale tarde que nunca! Hola mis queridos lectores, he venido con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Realmente lamento la tardanza, pero a medida que se acerca más la Navidad, era más difícil para mí sentarme a escribir con tranquilidad. Todos los días que si hay que salir a comprar algo o si lo invitan a uno para cenas navideñas entre amigos y cosas así. Por cierto, _**Feliz Navidad**_ _(_ sé que aún no lo es, pero quería desearle una feliz navidad y un próspero año 2017 por adelantado). Los invito a le echen un vistazo a mi página en Facebook _**EAUchiha Fanfics**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ella) y me dejen su like, allí con mucho gusto les mantendré informados sobre las actualizaciones de los capítulos. Espero que pueden dale un vistazo a mi nueva historia _**Photograph**_ (también es Sasusaku, ojalá le den una oportunidad). Al final del capítulo hay un **AVISO IMPORTANTE** que me gustaría que leyeran. Sin más que decir, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo que con tanto esfuerzo hice para ustedes.

 **Los** **Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Una problemática despedida.**

– Mamá me dijo que comenzará a considerar opciones de carreras, pronto estaré en tercer año y no sé qué es lo que quiero hacer en mi vida– comentó Gaara– también me dijo que a ella le gustaría intervenir por mi para que papá me dejara cursar mi último año aquí, pero ni siquiera los encantos de mamá lograron convencerlo, así que me regreso a Tokio al terminar este año escolar.

– A bueno– contesté distraídamente. Ni siquiera sabía de qué demonios Gaara estaba hablando y eso se debe a que... faltan pocos minutos para que suene la campana de entrada y Sasuke nada que aparece. Me tiene preocupada, él siempre es el primero en estar aquí. Incluso las personas que pasan por su asiento se sorprenden porque aún está vacío, algunos observan sin decir nada y otros hacen algún comentario al respecto.

– Sakura, voy a ser papá– soltó Gaara de repente.

– ¡¿Qué?!– grité sorprendida, volviendo a la realidad. Todos en el lugar voltearon a verme extrañados. Naruto, quien ayudaba a Hinata a limpiar el pizarrón, exigió una explicación con una simple mirada.

– Sólo quería comprobar si me estabas prestando atención– agregó antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

– No juegues con algo así– le reclamé– de todas formas, disculpa por estar tan distraída. Me decías que...

– Hablé con mi madre para que interviniera por mi con mi padre y me dejaran quedarme para cursar el tercer año aquí, pero se negó– suspiró resignado– él y yo llegamos a un acuerdo donde yo podría permanecer aquí sólo un año, el plazo se cumplió y debo volver a casa inmediatamente después de terminar las clases.

– Oh, realmente lo lamento– masculle afligida– de verdad no quisiera que te fueras, pero debes obedecer a tus padres. Tú y Temari hicieron mucho por mi y se los agradezco, de verdad no quiero separarme de ustedes– finalicé al borde de las lágrimas. Gaara se encogió de hombros y colocó una mano en mi hombro.

– Ey, lo único importante es que tú estás bien y eres feliz. Ese era nuestro objetivo en este lugar, ahora que lo has cumplido, entonces debemos irnos– esbozó media sonrisa. Sin poder evitarlo, lo abracé con fuerza.

– Les organizaré una fiesta de despedida– aseguré limpiando mis lágrimas.

– Creo que Temari ya tiene planes para ello– comentó pensativo– aunque, desde anoche la noté extraña. Esta mañana cuando fui a despertarla, ya se había ido. Cuando llegué, lo primero que hice fue buscarla por todos lados. Me preocupé cuando de me estaban acabando las opciones, dejé su salón de último porque a ella no le gusta estar allí desde tan temprano, pero curiosamente estaba allí.

– Yo también noté su cambio desde hace días, pero creí que sólo se trataba de la presión que representan los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. Debería hablar con ella– la campana de entrada sonó, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Nuevamente dirigí la mirada hasta el puesto de Sasuke. También intenté llamarlo, pero me mandaba al buzón de voz. Los estudiantes que aún faltaban por llegar, fueron entrando poco a poco y ubicándose en sus lugares.

– ¿Dónde estará Sasuke?– Naruto formuló la gran interrogante que me tenía intranquila. El profesor entró y todo el mundo quedó en silencio. Unos 15 minutos después, Sasuke apareció. Intercambió unas cuantas palabras con el profesor y éste lo dejó entrar sin más.

– ¿Dónde estabas?– demandé en voz baja.

– Hmp... No es de tu incumbencia– respondió cortante. Fruncí el ceño ofendida y decidí ignorarlo durante toda la clase.

 **...**

Esta mañana salí de casa más temprano de lo usual, pues Mei me llamó la noche anterior para avisarme que el favor que le había pedido ya estaba listo y que debía ir por él cuanto antes, puesto que partía rumbo a Suiza a encontrarse con _"el amor de su vida"_. Después de encontrarme con Mei, cuando me encontraba de camino a la escuela, recibí una llamada de mi hermano pidiéndome que fuera a la oficina postal por un paquete que le envió a mi padre y luego debía ir a entregarlo a él que lo necesitaba con urgencia. En cuanto estuve en el lugar, tuve que esperar un rato hasta que abrieron, al parecer el encargado tuvo una complicación personal y no pudo llegar a tiempo. Me apresuré hasta la estación de policías, ya eran casi la hora de entrada y todavía me faltaba mucho para llegar a la estación. En cuanto llegué, mi padre me regañó por el retraso y luego de explicarle lo que sucedió, pidió a uno de sus oficiales que me llevará a la escuela. Sin embargo, llegué 15 minutos tarde. Aunque si me hubiera tocado irme caminando, me hubiera tomado media hora llegar a la escuela.

– 15 minutos tarde, Uchiha– regañó el profesor señalando su reloj de pulsera.

– Lo sé, pero tuve un problema familiar– me excusé.

– Sólo lo dejaré pasar esta vez porque no es usual en usted llegar tarde, pero que no se repita– me advirtió permitiéndome el paso. Caminé a paso lento hasta mi asiento, bajo la atenta mirada de todo el mundo. En cuanto llegué a mi lugar, la primera persona en dirigirse a mi fue Sakura.

– ¿Dónde estabas?– demandó en voz baja.

– Hmp... No es de tu incumbencia– respondí cortante sin querer. Ni siquiera me molesté en ver su reacción, aún la conozco y sé que está enojada conmigo. Pero eso no importa, lo último que quiero es que comience a arrinconarme con preguntas que no estoy dispuesto a responder o sino arruinaría todo lo que tengo planeado para ella. Una sonrisa se me escapó al imaginar lo feliz que se pondrá cuando sepa lo que tengo en mente. Por supuesto que ahora tendré que recurrir a trucos sucios para que se le quite el enojo.

Durante el descanso no ha hecho nada más que ignorarme, su odiosa actitud ya estaba comenzando a irritarme. Estábamos en la biblioteca, a pesar de que no me habla, no pierde la costumbre de estar aquí conmigo. Está sumergida en el libro de Jiraiya que le presté el mes pasado, no ha podido terminar de leerlo porque pasamos casi todo nuestro tiempo libre estudiando para los exámenes finales.

— Sa-ku-ra– le susurré al oído, acariciando su pierna lentamente. Ella tomó mi mano y la apartó bruscamente.

– ¿Quieres por favor dejarme leer el libro en paz?– exigió duramente.

– ¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como una nena?– ataqué.

– Pues no fui yo la que fue grosera esta mañana, estaba preocupada por ti y simplemente pregunté dónde estabas. No era para que me trataras así– reclamó ofendida.

– Está bien, acepto que fue mi error– accedí– pero tengo rato tratando de disculparme contigo y no me lo permites.

– Hasta donde yo vi, sólo intentabas seducirme– dijo a la defensiva.

– Tch... que molesta, mejor ya ni lo intento– gruñí desviando la mirada.

– Sasuke-kun– llamó indecisa. Me preparé para responder con otro sarcasmo, pero sus labios se posaron sobre los míos en un corto beso– sólo estaba jugando contigo, aunque también quería que sintieras lo mismo que yo sentí esta mañana.

– Eres una molestia– susurré contra sus labios.

– Pero soy tu molestia– sonrió altanera y acortó los centímetros que nos separaban. Alguien se aclaró la garganta y tuvimos que separarnos antes de siquiera comenzar. Me giré dispuesto a reclamar por la interrupción, pero me quedé mudo al ver quien era esa persona.

– ¿Shikamaru?– pronunció Sakura dudosa.

– S-sé que esto es problemático– comenzó vacilante– pero, ¿han visto a Temari? La he buscado por todos lados y no la encuentro– se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

– Te ayudaré a buscarla, es bastante inusual que se desaparezca de esa forma– aseguró ella. No tenía intenciones de ir con ellos, pero Sakura me jaló de la mano y dijo– tú vienes con nosotros.

 **...**

La búsqueda de Temari fue un tanto complicada, la escuela es muy grande y no teníamos ni una pista de por dónde empezar a buscar. Shikamaru se le veía bastante mortificado, ya había movilizado a Gaara, Naruto y Hinata en su ayuda. Incluso Neji los había ayudado un poco, los últimos en ayudar fuimos Sasuke y yo.

En algún momento, me separé de ellos. Mientras caminaba por un solitario pasillo, escuché una queja proveniente del patio. Me acerqué a la ventana más cercana y allí estaba ella, sentada debajo de la ventana con el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas.

– ¡Aquí estás!– exclamé emocionada.

– ¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?– preguntó sin levantar su rostro.

– No lo sabía, sólo pasaba por aquí– comenté– Shikamaru estaba preocupado por ti, así que nos movilizó a todos para encontrarte.

– ¿Shikamaru hizo eso?– cuestionó sorprendida.

– Increíble ¿verdad? Incluso Sasuke pareció sorprendido cuando fue a buscarnos– dije– anda, cuéntame porque estas tan deprimida.

– Sakura, yo...– comenzó indecisa. Fue interrumpida por el grito de alguien.

– ¿La encontraste?– gritó Shikamaru desde el otro pasillo.

– Si, aquí esta– respondí señalando hacia fuera de la ventana. Me aparté sorprendida cuando él llegó corriendo hacía la ventana y saltó al otro lado.

– No tienes idea de lo mucho que te he buscado– manifestó abrazándola con fuerza. Comencé a retroceder lentamente para darles su espacio, hasta que choqué con alguien.

– Vamos, la campana sonará en cualquier momento– sugirió Sasuke– ninguno de los dos volverá a entrar a clases, después de todo, tienen asuntos que resolver.

– Sólo espero que el ánimo de Temari mejore después de esto– dije conmovida. Él tomó mi mano y la apretó.

– Seguramente así será– afirmó.

– Ahora que lo pienso, tú y yo aún tenemos un asunto pendiente– comenté mirándolo de reojo, él torció el gesto con fastidio y habló.

– Creí que eso ya había quedado perdonado.

– Sí, pero aún quiero saber qué hacías– insistí.

– Supongo que no tengo otra opción– bufó– tuve que hacer un favor a mi hermano y surgió una complicación.

– Eso no te impedía contestar mis llamadas– reproché.

– Dije que lo sentía– replicó.

– Eso ya no importa– le resté importancia. La campana sonó y ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema después de ello.

Los exámenes finales pasaron y por fin terminó el año escolar. Gaara y Temari partirían de vuelta a Tokio mañana. Es sábado, son aproximadamente las 8:30 am, ahora mismo me dirijo camino a la casa de ambos en compañía de Sasuke para la fiesta de despedida que organizamos entre todos. Aunque sólo estaremos un rato todos juntos, pues Naruto sugirió llevarse a Gaara, Sasuke y Shikamaru a pasar una tarde de chicos. En mi opinión, estaríamos mejor todos juntos porque Gaara es mi mejor amigo y yo también quiero pasar su último día con él. Pero Temari aceptó la propuesta de Naruto y no me quedo de otra. Me detuve frente a su puerta y toque el timbre.

– Buenos días, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san– saludó amablemente Yashamaru, el tío de Gaara y Temari que cuida de ellos. Él es el hermano mellizo de Karura, la mamá de ellos. Tiene el cabello rubio claro cercano al castaño y ojos azules, sus rasgos finos le dan un aspecto un tanto femenino.

– Buenos días, Yashamaru-san– respondimos al unísono.

– Pasen adelante, los chicos los están esperando en la sala– indicó permitiéndonos el paso.

– Llegan tarde– reclamó Temari al verme. Ella tenía razón, nosotros fuimos los últimos en llegar.

– Lo siento mucho, pero Karin-chan invitó a Sasuke-kun a desayunar con nosotros y se emocionó un poco con la comida– comenté avergonzada.

– Parece que Karin cuida más de Sasuke que tú misma– añadió con sorna. Bufé ofendida, eso no es cierto. Yo cuido que su alimentación, pero es Karin quien me ayuda a preparar sus almuerzos porque aún hay cosas que tengo que mejorar y no quiero que él sufra una indigestión por mi torpeza.

– ¡Todos a la piscina!– exclamó Naruto entusiasmado. La casa que alquilaron para estar aquí durante el todo el año, es bonita. Tiene dos plantas con cuatro habitaciones arriba y dos abajo, un baño de visitas y uno en cada habitación, una cocina enorme, una sala de estar, una sala de juegos, un enorme jardín y una piscina bajo techo. La primera vez que vinimos, estuvimos metidos en la piscina hasta la noche, eso sin mencionar que en vacaciones de verano veníamos casi todos los días.

– Sakura, ¿puedes venir un momento?– preguntó Gaara indeciso. Ya era de tarde, los chicos ya estaban listos para irse. Sasuke quitó la toalla con la que se secaba mi cabello, dándome a entender que debía ir. Él adoptó la costumbre de secar mi cabello siempre que nos bañamos juntos, según él lo hace porque yo soy muy descuidada y soy capaz de dejarlo secar solo, entonces podría coger un resfriado. Pero esas son excusas, sé que lo hace porque le gusta hacerlo, sólo que es muy orgulloso para admitirlo.

– ¿Qué sucede?– cuestioné.

– Sígueme, por favor– pidió, asentí levemente. Subimos hasta su habitación en completo silencio– quédate aquí– ordenó en cuanto estuvimos frente a su puerta, arquee una ceja interrogante. Temari y yo siempre entramos sin permiso– no quiero malentendidos con Uchiha– aclaró.

– Él me dejó venir– le recordé entrando de todos modos– Sasuke-kun confía en mí.

– Como tú digas– cedió adentrándose en su armario.

– ¿Recuerdas cuándo te dije que tu casa había sido abandonada?– preguntó desde adentro

– Como olvidarlo– respondí.

– Aquella vez que me fui a Tokio todo el fin de semana porque Matsuri estaba enojada conmigo, salimos a pasear y por curiosidad fuimos a dar al barrio donde vivías– relató– sólo por curiosidad– recalcó– nos acercamos a ver si podíamos entrar y pudimos.

– ¿Qué encontraron?– pregunté alarmada. No puedo creer que hicieran algo tan estúpido e irresponsable. ¿Después de todo los que les hablé de ese lugar, se le es ocurre meterse allí? Qué irracionales. Pero me mordí la lengua antes de comenzar a gritar como psicótica.

– Nada, absolutamente nada– contestó– era como si todo lo que tú mencionaste, nunca hubiera existido. Pero, eso no quiere decir que la casa estaba vacía.

– ¿Qué encontraron?– repetí impaciente.

– Tus pertenecías– sentenció saliendo con una caja de su armario. Abrí los ojos como platos y me acerqué con cautela hacia la caja que Gaara me tendía. La tomé con miedo y me senté en el suelo para revisarla. Recuerdo perfectamente esa caja, en ella venía contenida la muñeca que me regaló mi madre como último regalo de cumpleaños. Pero era una caja tan hermosa, que la guardé en mi armario y en ella sólo guardaba la cosas que eran realmente valiosas para mí. La caja es rosa, adornada con flores de cerezo blancas. Adentro estaba todo lo que yo había metido allí en su debido momento, excepto por unas cosas extras. Mi muñeca, mi peluca y unos álbumes de fotos que no conozco. Saqué un álbum de mis recuerdos de infancia, la fotografía de la primera página hizo que las lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos sin permiso. Era mi mamá arrullándome en sus brazos cuando sólo tenía unos cuantos días de nacida. Se veía tan joven, hermosa, pero sobretodo feliz– sé que debí habértela entregado hace tiempo, pero la había olvidado en mi casa aquella vez. Matsuri me la trajo cuando vino en vacaciones de Navidad, pero no había podido dártela.

– No te preocupes– aseguré entre lágrimas– lo que importa es que te arriesgaste por conseguir esto– me puse de pie y lo abracé– Muchas gracias por esto, estaré eternamente agradecida contigo por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

– ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Después de todo, eres mi preciada amiga– pronunció conmovido– anda, bajemos antes de que comiencen a preguntarse por qué tardamos tanto.

– Espera un momento– tomé la peluca, corrí hasta el espejo de su baño y me la coloqué con cuidado– ¿qué tal me veo?– pregunté.

– Igual que hace dos años atrás– respondió encogiéndose de hombros– la vieja y llorona Sakura– añadió burlón– bueno, lo llorona no se te ha quitado.

– Muy gracioso– ironicé con sarcasmo– ¡vamos, quiero que Sasuke-kun me vea con esto!– exclamé saliendo de su habitación.

– ¿Y la caja?– interrogó al ver que la dejé en el suelo.

– No quiero que nadie la vea o comenzarán las preguntas, vendré por ella en cuanto ustedes se vayan– él pareció conforme y me siguió.

 **...**

¿Cuánto más podrían tardar? No lo sé, pero ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Si no bajaban en los próximos dos minutos, entonces yo mismo iría a traerlos de regreso a abajo. Pero no hizo que lo hiciera, pues Sakura viene bajando las escaleras prácticamente corriendo, con una sonrisa radiante adornando su rostro.

– ¿Cómo me veo?– preguntó esperanzada. Hasta ese momento no me había fijado en su cabello, sólo en su sonrisa. Se dio una vuelta, dejando ver un largo cabello hasta la cintura. Ciertamente se ve preciosa con el cabello largo, pero me recuerda a la chica triste de aquella fotografía. Entonces prefiero a la Sakura alegre de cabello corto.

– Hmp– le quité la peluca y la puse en su hombro. Le acomodé un mechón detrás de la oreja y le di un toque en la frente.

– Ya veo– musitó sin perder su alegría– yo también pienso lo mismo.

– Deja las cursilerías y mueve el trasero, teme– chilló Naruto. Gruñí por lo bajo, Sakura rió.

– Nadie es más cursi que tú, Usuratonkashi– dije siguiéndolo hasta la salida.

– Son unos problemáticos– comentó Shikamaru.

– Estoy de acuerdo– añadió Gaara.

El objetivo de Naruto desde un principio, aún no queda claro. Quizás lo hizo para ayudar a Shikamaru a olvidarse por unos instantes que ella se irá y ya no podrán estar juntos a diario. O su inútil empeño de que Gaara y yo nos llevemos bien. Un esfuerzo en vano a decir verdad, él y yo sólo tenemos una cosa en común, Sakura, sólo eso. La única razón por la que tengo que tolerarlo es por ella, de resto no hay nada que haga que me agrade. Antes de que cada uno se fuera a casa, sin que Naruto y Shikamaru se dieran cuenta, se acercó a mí y me entregó cajita sin especificar qué es lo que contenía, sólo dijo _"Arréglalo y entrégaselo a ella, algún día comprenderás el significado de eso"_. Entonces entendí que él no sabe que yo ya conozco la historia de ella y no iba a ser yo quien se lo aclarara.

 **...**

– Al fin solas– suspiró Temari.

– No entiendo tu emoción, yo particularmente no querría apartarme de Sasuke si me tocara irme a la universidad– dije.

– Sakura-chan tiene razón– coincidió Hinata.

– ¿Creen que no lo sé? En un principio no estuve de acuerdo con la idea de Naruto, pero luego de ver la cara de Shikamaru me di cuenta de algo muy importante– hizo una pausa– él necesita pensar... no lo sé... últimamente no lo entiendo. Ha estado distante y... no ha sido el Shikamaru que yo conozco.

– ¿No lo han hablado?– preguntó Hinata.

– Tuvimos una conversación el día que todos estaban buscándome, pero al parecer no sirvió de nada– contestó acongojada.

– Tal vez él está esperando algo más de ti– argumenté.

– Tal vez– aceptó– tener un año de ventaja es un asco ¿saben? Siento envidia de ustedes, sus chicos estarán con ustedes hasta que salgan de la escuela y pueden considerar la opción de ir a la misma universidad, incluso vivir juntos después de graduarse.

– Tú y él también pueden considerar esa opción– dije. Ella negó varias veces.

– Para mi no es algo tan simple o tal vez sí lo sea y seamos nosotros quienes ponemos los obstáculos, el punto es que he pensado en tomar un año de descanso e ir a la universidad más adelante, irnos los dos juntos. Pero sé que mi padre podrá el grito al cielo si siquiera me atrevo a insinuarlo– finalizó con una sonrisa triste. Soltó un largo suspiro y luego se puso de pie– iré a buscar algo que conseguí para nosotras tres– canturreo saliendo de su habitación.

– Esto me da mala espina– mencionó Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

– Hmp... supongo– musité en respuesta. La puerta se abrió, ella entró y le puso seguro a la puerta

– Conseguí esto para nosotras– dijo levantando una botella de sake que traía.

– Yo paso– decliné de inmediato– Karin-chan me mataría si llego en un estado de ebriedad a casa– Hinata asintió estando de acuerdo.

– Entonces se quedan a dormir y punto– alegó con un sonrisa macabra– no sean cobardes ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

 **...**

Después de cenar, encendí el estéreo, puse a reproducir algunos discos viejos que eran los favoritos de mamá. Me acosté en el sofá y comencé a leer un libro que me llamó en la librería y no pude evitar entrar a comprarlo cuando estaba con los chicos. Eran cuatro libros en total, pero sólo compré el primero porque si no me gusta, entonces no hubiera desperdiciado mi dinero comprando el resto. Esta noche mi padre no vendrá a casa, así que podré estar despierto hasta la hora que me dé la gana.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mi mundo literario. Era ella. Antes de contestar miré la hora, eran pasadas las 9 pm. Ella me dijo que no sabía si se quedaría en casa de Temari o si se iría a casa, tal vez está llamando para notificarme sobre con cuál opción se quedará. Tomé la llamada sin esperarme que lo yo esperaba, no era lo que ella tenía que decirme.

– _Sasuke-kun–_ pronunció arrastrando las palabras– _eres un... egoísta, orgulloso, arrogante, prepotente... Yo hago de todo para demostrarte que te amo y tú... ni siquiera me lo dices... eres malo, muy malo conmigo..._

– ¿Estás ebria?– pregunté irritado.

– _Eso no tiene importancia ahora... t-tú eres de lo peor. Nunca me dices nada, pero siempre sabes todo lo que a mi me pasa. Odio que seas tan persuasivo y yo ser tan tonta_ – continuó. Si, definitivamente esta ebria.

– Iré a buscarte– dije poniéndome de pie, sin embargo dejé la llamada en línea. Necesitaba escucharla desahogarse, saber cuáles son mis fallas e intentar repararlas. Ella en condiciones normales nunca diría esas cosas, pero cuando una persona ebria comienza a hablar, es porque ha tenido retenidos esos sentimientos desde hace mucho tiempo.

– _¿Por qué no dejas que me enoje conmigo? Siempre que lo hago, sacas a relucir tus encantos y terminamos haciéndolo prácticamente donde sea. Nos es que me moleste, para nada..._ – su tono de voz cambio de uno molesto, a uno seductor– _demonios, eres un bastardo encantador._

– _¡Eso no era lo que tenías que decirle!_ – gritó una voz en el fondo– _tienes que insultarlo, decirle todo lo que te molesta… No decirle lo mucho que te gusta que te..._

– _Yo no tengo la culpa que estés amargada porque ya no estarás con Shikamaru_ – interrumpió Sakura rompiendo a llorar. Aparté el teléfono y lo miré con incredulidad, todas están en las mismas condiciones.

– _Jajaja, que graciosas son ustedes_ – esta vez fue Hinata quien se escuchó, ella estaba ahogándose de la risa. Genial, la que se enoja, la que llora y la que se ríe. Terminé de acomodarme los zapatos y salí de casa. El frío de la noche chocó contra mis mejillas, las brisas de invierno aún persisten a pesar de que la primavera ha se ha hecho notar en los últimos días.

– Veo que ustedes también recibieron una llamada– comenté llegando hasta donde estaban parados Naruto y Shikamaru. Ellos estaban frente a casa de los Sabaku no, indecisos entre sí tocar o darse la vuelta.

– Qué problemática mujer– suspiró con fastidio Shikamaru.

– ¿No se supone que tú vives aquí al lado?– inquirió Naruto– ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías dejar que Gaara se encargue de ella.

– No es tan sencillo después de todo lo que me dijo por teléfono– alegó él.

– Al menos ustedes no deben haber sido llamados _"egoísta, orgulloso, arrogante, prepotente"_ – me quejé.

– Auch– se lamentaron al unísono.

– Bueno, no está muy lejos de la realidad– argumentó Naruto con suficiencia.

– Cierra la boca, dobe– sisee amenazante– ¿Qué hacemos aquí parados como idiotas?– cuestioné.

– Pues, tú acabas de llegar. Pero Shikamaru y yo tenemos rato aquí y nos da pena molestar a estas horas– respondió Naruto.

– Yo no pienso pasar toda la noche aquí parado como un tarado– me adelanté y toqué el timbre.

– Así que cada uno vino a recoger a su loca– comentó Gaara burlón al abrirnos la puerta– suerte con ello, no dejan entrar a nadie a la habitación.

– Mi Hinata-chan sería incapaz de rechazarme– saltó Naruto indignado.

– Puede que no– aceptó Gaara– pero al estar influenciada por el par de demonios, quizás la situación sea otra.

– Ella me abrirá, ya lo veras– afirmó decidido. Gaara se hizo a un lado para cederle el paso.

– Que problemático– suspiró Shikamaru. Ambos seguimos el camino que había tomado Naruto y tal como lo dijo Gaara, las chicas no le abrían la puerta.

– Hinata, ábreme– suplicó golpeando la puerta insistentemente.

– ¡Naruto-kun!– exclamó Hinata emocionada– lo siento mucho, pero Temari-san dice que no los dejaremos entrar.

– Entrégame a mi novia, loca– reclamó indignado.

– ¡Vete al demonio!– gritó Temari enojada.

– Sakura, soy yo– llamé con tranquilidad.

– ¡Sasuke-kun, viniste!– clamó con entusiasmo– Temari, tenemos que abrir la puerta.

– No quiero– negó berrinchuda– o-oye, Sakura. N-no lo...– se escucharon unos golpes secos, unos cuantos quejidos y la puerta abrió de golpe. Sakura escaneó a todos con la mirada, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en mi, dibujó una enorme sonrisa y se me guindó del cuello. Ella tiene las mejillas encendidas y apesta a alcohol.

– Hola, cariño– saludó melosa y comenzó a repartir besos en mis mejillas. Pude observar como Hinata saltó sobre Naruto y comenzó a reír como loca al ver como se ponía tan rojo como un tomate. Pero todos quedamos impresionados de ver como Shikamaru era derrumbado por la rubia y esta comenzó a patearlo sin piedad.

– ¡Eres un vago inútil!– gritó endurecida– siempre soy yo la que tiene que llevar las riendas en esta relación porque tú eres incapaz de hacer algo por tu cuenta porque todo te resulta "demasiado problemático". Nunca has tomado la iniciativa, siempre soy yo la que tiene que hacer todo. Y ahora que me voy, no sé qué va a pasar con nosotros– entonces se puso de rodillas y comenzó a abrazarlo– no sabes lo mucho que te extrañare cuando me vaya. Extrañare cuando pasamos toda la tarde acostados en el césped viendo las nubes pasar, cuando te reto a un partido de shogi a pesar de que nunca voy a ser capaz de ganarte en ese juego. Puedo quejarme de que nunca has planeado una cita romántica para ambos, o que te olvides de nuestro aniversario del mes todo el tiempo, o cuando olvidaste que era mi cumpleaños... pero, aún así... me hará mucha falta tu compañía diaria. Tus quejas sobre que soy un problema para ti, eres un bebé llorón, pero yo te amo sin importar todos los defectos que tengas.

– Yo también– contestó sonrojado– pero, suéltame que me asfixias. Además, me duelen las costillas por todas las patadas que me diste– se quejó. Sin embargo, ella pareció no escucharlo.

– Lo mejor será irnos y dejarlos a solas– sugerí. Naruto asintió en respuesta, recogimos las cosas de las chicas y nos fuimos.

– Llévame en tu espalda– pidió Sakura– estoy mareada y no quiero seguir caminando, ¿a dónde vamos?

– A donde quieras ir– respondí agachándome un poco para que pudiera subirse a mi espalda. Se abrazó a mi cuello y tomé sus piernas para afirmar el agarre.

– Mentiroso– acusó– me llevarás a mi casa, lo único que quieres es deshacerte de mí– esa podría ser una posibilidad, pero viendo en el estado en el que ella se encuentra, no creo conveniente llevarla a su casa. Los Hozuki tienen que cuidar a su bebé y no quiero dejarles a Sakura en este estado. Sería más difícil lidiar con ella, que tener que hacerlo con un bebé.

– ¿Dónde se supone que quieres ir?– pregunté.

– Quiero dormir contigo– declaró.

– Entonces vamos a mi casa– dije.

– Dime que me amas– exigió de repente.

– No– negué.

– ¿Por qué no?– cuestionó jalándome los mechones que enmarcan mi rostro.

– Porque mañana no vas a recordarlo– mentí– es mejor que esperes hasta mañana.

– ¿Me lo prometes?– inquirió suplicante.

– Te lo prometo– aseguré. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazó con más fuerza.

El resto del camino se lo pasó hablando sobre las _"lindas"_ palabras de la rubia y luego comenzó a cantar su canción favorita. En algún momento creí que me daría problemas, pero se quedó dormida prácticamente antes de tocar la cama. Le quité esa ropa como pude y le puse una de mis camisetas. Saqué el futon de las visitas de mi armario y lo tendí en el suelo. La posición en la que ella se acomodó después de cambiarla, no me dejó un espacio en la cama, así que no me quedó de otra más que cederle mi cama y dormir en el suelo esta noche. Mañana me voy a cobrar esto, de eso no hay ninguna duda. Llamé a Karin para informarle que Sakura se quería conmigo y continué con el libro que compré hasta que el cansancio ganó la batalla.

 **...**

Ese aroma se me hace familiar, sólo que no recuerdo de dónde. Me duele horrores la cabeza, tal vez después buscaré un analgésico. ¿Qué hora será? Me habré ido a casa o me quedé en casa de Temari, no recuerdo nada. Karin va a matarme, de eso estoy segura. Estiré los músculos y me percaté de que estoy semidesnuda. Abrí los ojos con cuidado y me di cuenta que no estaba ni en casa, ni en casa de Temari, estoy en casa de Sasuke. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Lo habremos hecho? Sería vergonzoso no recordar que tuvimos sexo, no creí que llegaría a ponerme tan ebria. Ahora entiendo el aroma, tengo puesta una de sus camisetas. Miré a un lado buscando su presencia, pero no estaba. Me senté en la cama, un horrible mareo me dejó turbada. Luego de que mi vista se aclarara, lo primero que visualizaron mis ojos fue a Sasuke durmiendo en un incómodo futon. Me sentí culpable, quién sabe cuánto tuvo que lidiar conmigo en el estado en el que estaba. El sonido de mi celular, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

– H-hola– respondí temerosa.

– _Vaya, veo que ya recuperaste la cordura_ – comentó Karin con sarcasmo– _no te molestes en decirme dónde estás, Sasuke llamó anoche para decirme que te quedarías con él. ¿Cómo se supone que fuiste a parar en su casa? Hasta donde yo sé, era una reunión de chicas._

– Karin-chan, no me regañes– pedí– ni yo misma sé cómo llegué aquí, al parecer lo llamé o no sé. No me acuerdo de nada.

– _Ya veo_ – dijo aparentemente tranquila– _Sasuke tomó una decisión sabia, porque yo no tenía intenciones de lidiar con tu borrachera._

– Lo siento, es sólo que...– Karin me interrumpió.

– _Lo sé, simplemente estabas despidiendo a una querida amiga._

– No será fácil– admití– ellos han sido un pilar importante en mi vida y ahora que se van...

– _No debes preocuparte por eso, nos tienes a nosotros, a Tsunade y a Sasuke_ – dijo tratando de animarme. Vi como Sasuke se levantó y salió de la habitación sin siquiera voltear a verme. Un suspiro involuntario salió de mis labios.

– Estoy consciente de ello– divagué– en mi nueva vida tengo personas maravillosas que me hacen sentir amada y en familia... pero, en mi vida anterior, quienes me ayudaron a no desistir y enfrentarme a las adversidades con una sonrisa en el rostro, fueron Gaara, Temari... e Ino. Agradezco que ellos también hayan formado parte de esta nueva etapa de mi vida.

– _Tú no dejarás de verlos a ambos para siempre_ – argumentó– _aún podrás comunicarte con ellos por teléfono y ellos vendrán a visitarte de vez en cuando._

– Tienes razón, pero no será lo mismo– me quedé callada un buen rato, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la sabana.

– _Debo colgar_ – habló Karin– _Hotaru está llorando y debo ir a atenderla. No olvides que debes estar en el aeropuerto por la tarde, avísame si vienes a almorzar_ – y colgó.

Intenté levantarme, pero el dolor de cabeza me obligó a volver a la cama. Pasaron al menos 20 minutos cuando Sasuke regresó, traía consigo una bandeja con suficiente comida para ambos. Se sentó a mi lado y acomodó la bandeja en sus piernas.

– Tómalas, aliviarán tu dolor de cabeza– dijo teniéndome un par de pastillas.

– Lamento las molestias que pude ocasionarte– me disculpé. Él me dedicó una sonrisa torcida y se me acercó para hablarme al oído.

– Tomaré esas disculpas como una invitación para recompensarme por eso– susurró seductor. Los colores se me subieron al rostro.

– ¡E-eh!– exclamé avergonzada. Sasuke soltó una sonora carcajada y comenzó a disfrutar de su desayuno. Cuando terminamos de comer, tomó la bandeja y la puso en el piso– ¿q-qué haces?– pregunté alarmada al verlo acercarse peligrosamente hacia mi.

– Tomaré mi recompensa– respondió obligándome a ponerme boca abajo– prometo que no pararé hasta que tus piernas tiemblen y olvides tu propio nombre– aseguró con voz ronca.

– R-recuerda que tenemos que ir aeropuerto– me excuse. Mordió mi cuello con fuerza, un gemido de placer se me escapó.

– Llegaremos a tiempo– afirmó y nos cubrió con la sabana a ambos.

Unas horas después, luego de que el último orgasmo me dejará exhausta, salí de debajo de la sabana y comencé a tomar bocanadas de aire en busca de recuperar el aliento. Sasuke no me dejó detenerme a recuperarlo, me duele la garganta de tanto gritar.

– E-eres un demonio– reclamé con falso enojo. A decir verdad, desearía quedarme en cama todo el día para recuperar fuerzas y seguir más tarde. Pero tengo que ser la primera persona en estar presente para despedirme de mis amigos– ¿desde cuándo eres tan bueno?– pregunté.

– La práctica hace al maestro– comentó acomodándose encima de mí, con los antebrazos puestos a cada lado de mi cabeza para soportar su propio peso. Levanté la cabeza y dejé un casto beso en sus labios.

– Quisiera quedarme así contigo todo el día, pero tenemos que irnos– le recordé, puso los ojos en blanco.

– Olvidaba que tengo que ir a despedir a mi gran amigo– ironizó con sarcasmo.

– No seas así, Sasuke– regañé– Gaara es una gran persona.

– ¿Y yo no lo soy?– inquirió molesto– ah cierto, lo olvidé, yo soy _"egoísta, orgulloso, arrogante, prepotente"_ – fruncí el ceño e intenté apartarlo, pero fue imposible.

– Yo no estoy diciendo que no seas una persona maravillosa– dije en mi defensa. ¿Qué más le habré dicho estando borracha? No parece enojado, pero igual me mortifica. En el fondo agradezco no recordar nada– pero recuerda que fue gracias a su apoyo que yo conseguí salir de mis constantes depresiones.

– Tch... tienes razón– aceptó de mala gana. Se levantó y recogió su ropa– iré a tomar una ducha– salió cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

– Ya se le pasará– quise auto convencerme. Siempre es lo mismo cuando le recalco que Gaara fue importante para que yo pudiera salir adelante y gracias a ello fue que nos conocimos, se enoja y luego se va. Al rato regresa como si nada, luego de que toda su ira ha mermado.

Me detuve en casa a cambiarme de ropa, compartí mi almuerzo con él, aunque ha estado distante desde la discusión en su habitación. En el camino en autobús hasta el aeropuerto, me quedé dormida en su hombro.

– Sakura, despierta. Ya llegamos– informó sacudiéndome un poco para despertarme.

– Ah, sí– musité adormilada, siguiéndolo de cerca. El la zona de embarque, visualizamos a Gaara sentado junto a su tío, esperando que anunciaran su vuelo. Gaara al vernos, se puso de pie y se acercó hasta nosotros.

– Hola, chicos– saludó Gaara amablemente– gracias por venir.

– No tienes que agradecernos, era obvio que vendríamos a despedirlos– dije. Temari se encontraba apartada de todos hablando con Shikamaru– voy a extrañarte mucho– gimotee abrazándolo con fuerza.

– Y yo a ti– respondió correspondiendo el abrazo.

– Tu padre es un gran idiota– repliqué– ¿no podría haberte dejado quedarte un año más?

– Lo intenté– argumentó– pero ni siquiera los encantos de mi madre y Temari sirvieron para ello.

– ¿Me llamarás?– pregunté.

– Cada vez que pueda– respondió– me aseguraré que Matsuri me lo recuerde.

– ¿Vendrás a visitarme?– pregunté nuevamente. Él se quedó pensativo, pero apreté sus brazos con fuerza– intentaré hacerlo.

– Más te vale, o sino te las verás conmigo– amenacé. Apreté el abrazo por última vez, le di un beso en la mejilla y me aparté de él.

– Entonces... esta es la despedida– titubeó. Intenté retener las lágrimas sin éxito, sostuve la mano de Sasuke y él acarició mi mano con el pulgar dándome su apoyo en silencio.

– Gracias– Sasuke le tendió su mano libre a Gaara, este alzó las cejas interrogante– por no dejarla caer– respondió ante la duda. Me miró atónito en busca de respuestas, asentí con una leve sonrisa.

– Ya veo– comentó– fue un placer para mí ayudar– dijo estrechando la mano de Sasuke– me alegra irme sabiendo que la he dejado en buenas manos, espero no arrepentirme, Sasuke.

– No me importa mucho si te arrepientes o no– dijo cortante. Se lanzaron miradas retadoras sin soltarse la mano, pero luego Sasuke esbozó media sonrisa– pero... no planeó permitir que le pase algo malo, Gaara– y con eso se formó una tregua entre ellos.

La tensión desapareció de mis hombros y me permití sonreír tranquila. Ellos no simplemente se habían dedicado escuetas palabras o sus apellidos con un toque de hosquedad en sus voces. Recuerdo una vez cuando apenas comenzaba a salir con Sasuke, Gaara nos acompañó con la excusa de que quería visitar a Karin y a Hotaru porque hace rato que no las veía.

 **Flash Back**

– Sakura-chan, ven a la cocina– pidió Karin. Prácticamente corrí a atender su llamado, me sentía agobiada por la repentina tensión que se había formado entre Sasuke y Gaara. Lo peor de todo es que estoy sentada en medio de ambos.

– Tenías razón, ellos simplemente no se soportan– comentó Karin contrariada en cuanto llegué a la cocina.

– ¡Te volviste loca, Karin-chan!– chillé en voz baja– dejar a esos dos en una sola habitación no es definitivamente una buena idea, no te imaginas lo horrible que ha sido todo el camino desde que salimos de clases hasta aquí.

– Tampoco creo que sea para tanto– añadió ella con sarcasmo.

– ¿Quieres apostar?– reté.

– Observemos– sugirió. Ambas nos asomamos cuidadosamente desde la puerta que separa la cocina con la sala de estar. Estaban completamente erguidos, sin perder la elegancia que los caracteriza al momento de estar sentados. Se miraban fijamente, enfrascados en un desafío silencioso que parecía que en cualquier momento terminarían lanzándose uno sobre el otro.

– Quizás si tú no hubieras seguido con ese tonto plan de una relación ficticia, ellos no se llevarían tan mal– acusó Karin.

– No hay forma de que eso pasará– respondí ofendida– sin mi intervención de por medio, de igual forma no se hubieran llevado. Cuando Naruto los presentó la primera vez, Sasuke-kun ni se molestó en ser educado con él y eso que fue antes de que Gaara soltará aquella mentira.

– Oh– masculló sorprendida– entonces regresa antes de que esto termine en tragedia.

– ¿Alguna excusa que pueda usar?– pregunté.

– Llévate esto– dijo dándome una bandeja con tres tazas con café y algunos bocadillos– ese no tiene azúcar– señaló la taza de en medio. Me apresuré a tomarla e ir a donde estaban ellos

– Regresé– anuncié fingiendo ser ignorante de lo que acababa de acontecer. Rápidamente recobraron la compostura, Gaara me dedicó una cálida sonrisa al verme– Karin preparó bocadillos.

– La comida de Karin-san es deliciosa– alagó Gaara. Repartí las tazas de café y tomamos los bocadillos de la bandeja que puse en mis piernas. En todo ese tiempo tuve que valerme por una sola mano, pues Sasuke se había hecho de una de ellas en un agarre posesivo.

 **Fin Flash Back**

– Supongo que quieres ir a despedirte de Temari también– dirigió sus orbes aguamarina hacia mí.

– Si, pero...– todos volteamos a la dirección en la que ella estaba. Temari abrazaba a Shikamaru como si su vida dependiera de ello– lo mejor será no interrumpirlos.

– Oh, casi lo olvido– masculló Gaara. Tomó la caja rosa de la silla donde la tenía puesta y me la entregó– la olvidaste ayer en casa, no me hagas regresarme a Tokio con ella.

– Jamás haría eso, esta caja es muy importante para mi– expresé– nuevamente gracias por conseguir esto para mi.

– Y yo ya te dije que no hay problema con eso, lo haría con mucho gusto– sonrió.

– _Pasajeros del vuelo 394 con destino a Tokio, dirigirse a la puerta de embarque número 3_ – anunció una voz por los parlantes.

– Parece que ya es hora– comentó afligido.

– Sí...– respondí en un susurro.

– ¡Recuérdalo, Sakura. Esto no es un adiós, sólo un hasta luego!– exclamó corriendo junto a su tío a donde le indicaron.

– ¡Adiós, Gaara, Temari!– grité sacudiendo mi mano hasta que se desaparecieron de la vista.

 **...**

Él sabía que ese día llegaría, incluso desde antes de comenzar a salir con ella. Pero, nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo difícil que serían las cosas cuando el fatídico día llegará.

Temari puede ser testaruda y gritona, pero nunca le había gritado en su cara como se sentía, hasta la noche anterior. En el fondo agradeció por su estado de ebriedad, eso le serviría mucho para enmendar sus errores e intentar no volver a cometerlos mas adelante.

La noche anterior después de todo el teatro armado por la rubia, ella le suplicó que se quedara a dormir con ella. Al principio se negó porque el tío de ella estaba en casa y según las reglas, él no podía estar de vista hasta más de las 10 de la noche. Obviamente esa fue la excepción de la regla, el mismo Yashamaru le permitió quedarse como un regalo por su parte. Cuando despertaron, ella no se acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado. Ni los golpes, ni los reclamos, ni nada. De cierta forma, Shikamaru agradeció ese hecho. Lo primero me que hizo al levantarse, fue y a su casa a cambiarse y comer algo. Ella ni siquiera se percató de su ausencia o quizás tampoco era consciente de su presencia.

Él mismo se encargaría a llevarlos al aeropuerto, le había pedido a su padre que le prestará su auto para ello. Aunque Shikaku se negó al principio, vi la desesperación en los ojos cafés de su hijo y le cedió el permiso. El Nara mayor sabe que un su hijo es un joven responsable y que su auto llegará a casa sin ningún problema. En el trayecto hasta el aeropuerto, Temari parecía desconectada de todo. Shikamaru quería preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Ella fue todo el camino con la mirada perdida en la ventana del copiloto. Incluso en el asiento trasero estaban preocupados por lo que podría pasar con la joven pareja.

– ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir haciendo como si yo no estuviera aquí?– reclamó el Nara una vez que estuvieron en el aeropuerto. Temari lo observó por un instante que le pareció una eternidad y luego lo alejó de donde estaban su hermano y su tío para poder hablar tranquila con su novio.

– Por alguna razón que no entiendo, me siento avergonzada de mirarte a los ojos– admitió en un susurro.

– ¿Así que por eso te irás sin despedirte de mí?– cuestionó intentando no reírse por su tontería.

– Por supuesto que no– negó ofendida– es sólo que... no sé. Ay, ya que...– lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó de imprevisto. Él se sorprendió en un principio, pero no tardó en corresponder el beso que su novia le brindaba. Rodeó su cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué pasa?– preguntó divertido al ver como ella escondía su rostro en su pecho. Ella negó levemente y trató de pegarse más, si es que era posible.

– No quiero alejarme de ti– pronunció con voz ahogada– eres un vago sin remedio, un bebé llorón, pero te amo mucho y no quiero irme sin ti. Detesto ser mayor que tú. Tengo envidia ver que todos mis amigos seguirán viendo a sus parejas cada día porque seguirán en la misma clase o en el mismo pueblo... en cambio yo...

– La distancia no me impedirá seguirte amando, mujer problemática– respondió acariciándole el cabello con suavidad.

– Incluso extrañare que me digas problemática y fastidiosa– gimoteo, Shikamaru sonrió conmovido al sentir como su camisa se humedece poco a poco. Pero por más que estuviera llorando, jamás permitiría que él la viera llorar, ese sería un duro golpe a su orgullo.

– No te pongas así– pidió con suavidad– prometo te llamaré todos los días e iré a visitarte casa fin de semana– Temari estalló en risas al escuchar eso, Shikamaru frunció el ceño intrigado por el repentino ataque de risas de la rubia.

– No prometas algo que no vas a cumplir– dijo entre risas– no imagino verte en esa situación, sería demasiado problemático para ti– tal vez ella tenía razón, pero después de todo lo que ella le dijo anoche, él pasó horas reflexionando al respecto. Ella tiene razón, él siempre ha preferido que ella tome la iniciativa. Nunca se ha molestado en sorprenderla, pero a partir de ahora las cosas cambiarían. Se convertirá en un hombre innovador, incluso si eso significa dejar a un lado su pereza. No quiere perder a la mujer que ha puesto su mundo de cabeza por culpa de él mismo, no señor.

– Te sorprendería saber de lo que soy capaz– sentenció con arrogancia.

– Bien, estaré esperándolo– retó con altanería. Él esbozó media sonrisa y volvió a besarla.

– _Pasajeros del vuelo 394 con destino a Tokio, dirigirse a la puerta de embarque número 3_ – anunció una voz por los parlantes. Tuvieron que separarse a regañadientes y se contemplaron mutuamente, sintieron como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellos y sólo estuvieran ellos dos en ese lugar. Se alejaron lentamente, sin soltar sus manos hasta que estás ya no pudieron seguir juntas. Ambos sintieron un vacío en su interior cuando sus manos dejaron de alcanzarse.

– Temari– llamó, ella volteó hacia él– te amo. No olvides lo que te dije, voy a sorprenderte.

– Espero no decepcionarme– respondió ella con su típica sonrisa cínica.

– No lo harás– contestó en un susurro inaudible.

– ¡Adiós, Gaara, Temari!– gritó la pelirrosa sacudiendo su mano en señal de despedida.

– Adiós, Sakura– respondió Temari– cuídate mucho. Te la encargo mucho, Sasuke– él respondió con un leve asentimiento y su típico monosílabo.

– ¿Está todo bien?– preguntó su hermano cuando estuvieron sentados en el avión.

– Todo está perfecto– declaró con seguridad. Gaara sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto sin dudarlo– creo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a ser sólo tú y yo de nuevo.

– Tendré que hacerme a la idea de que ya no podré verlos todos los días, incluso extrañare molestar a Sasuke– admitió. Temari lo miró extrañada, era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre del Uchiha brotar de los labios de su hermano.

– Si, tienes razón– aceptó.

 **...**

– ¿Qué contiene esta caja?– pregunté dejándola en su cama.

– Ponte cómodo, te enseñaré lo que allí hay– ordenó señalando su cama. Ella se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a revisar el contenido de la caja– mira esto– dijo entregándome un álbum de fotos.

Comencé a ojearlo, eran sus fotos de la infancia. Ella era una niña preciosa, sus ojos grandes llenos de alegría, tanta que puede apreciarse a través de una simple fotografía. Ese moño adornando su lindo cabello, nadie creería que una criatura tan preciosa e inocente haya sido víctima de tanto sufrimiento desde tan corta edad. Se le veía una niña feliz, amaba a sus padres y ellos a ella. Por fin pude conocer el rostro del maldito de Kizashi Haruno. Ella tiene razón, él parece un hombre incapaz de hacer tales atrocidades. El disfraz perfecto para una sociedad llena de incautos que se dejan guiar por las apariencias de la personas. La miré a ella de reojo, su mirada estaba perdida en la muñeca que tenía entre sus manos.

– Es bonita– dije tocando la tela de su vestido.

– Mi mamá la hizo a mano para mi– dijo abrazándola a su pecho– creí que no volvería a verla nunca.

– Ahora puede hacerte compañía como antes– ella alzó la mirada y me sonrió.

– No sólo ella, Suke también lo hace. Gracias a él no he tenido problemas para dormir– declaró poniendo la muñeca junto al conejo que yo le regalé.

– Sigamos viendo las fotos– ofrecí. Ella se acercó más a mi y comenzó a relatar la historia de cada fotografía. En ese momento, entendí la razón de muchas cosas. Y entonces me decidí a hacerlo, llevaría a cabo mi plan. Haría hasta lo imposible por brindarle un poco de la felicidad que nunca pudo experimentar en su niñez.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Esto que haya sido de su agrado. Al fin traje el ShikaTema que les había prometido ¿Quedó bien? ¿qué dicen? La escena de las chicas borrachas la hice basándome en mi misma hace unos días (por si se lo preguntan, yo soy de las que se ríe y llora cuando está ebria). Los celos de Sasuke hacia Gaara son comprensibles hasta cierto punto, él sintió que su Sakura le quitaba toda la atención por estar triste de que los hermanos se fueran.**

 **ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE.**

 **Esto es un poco inusual, pero tengo planeado un concurso. No, más que un concurso, es un favor que quiero pedirles.**

 **Quiero cambiar la portada de la historia, pero soy buena editando imágenes y esas cosas. Por eso quiero pedirles que si alguno de ustedes sabe hacerlas me ayude con ello *-* la idea sería que sea una portada con imágenes alusivas a la trama de la historia.**

 **En caso de que sea una sola portada la que me llegue, entonces será la imagen del fic tanto en Fanfiction como en Wattpad. En el caso de que sea más de una, entonces la escogeré al azar o dejaré la publicaré en la página y dejaré que ustedes voten por ella ¿Qué dicen?**

 **¡Espero que puedan ayudarme! Ojalá que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Se despide, EAUchiha.**


	17. Capítulo 16: Pequeñas cosas

Hola mis queridos lectores, he venido con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Primero que nada, Feliz año nuevo (Sé que ya han pasado dos semanas desde entonces, pero nunca está de más) Hubiera traído el capítulo desde mucho antes, pero hubo algo que me bajo mucho el ánimo y se me quitaron las ganas de escribir. Los invito a le echen un vistazo a mi página en Facebook _**EAUchiha Fanfics**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ella) y me dejen su like, allí con mucho gusto les mantendré informados sobre las actualizaciones de los capítulos. Sin más que decir, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo que con tanto esfuerzo hice para ustedes.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _Nunca te querrás a ti misma la mitad de lo que te quiero yo._

 _Nunca te tratarás bien a ti misma, cariño, pero quiero que lo hagas._

 _Si te hago saber que estoy aquí para ti, quizás te quieras a ti misma._

 _Como yo te quiero a ti._

 _Y acabo de dejar que estas pequeñas cosas se escapen de mi boca,_

 _porque es a ti, es a ti, es a ti a lo que llevan._

 _Y estoy enamorado de ti, y de todas estas pequeñas cosas._

 **Capítulo 16: Pequeñas cosas.**

El invierno llegó a su fin, dándole una cálida bienvenida a la primavera y con ella se aproxima mi décimo octavo cumpleaños. Hoy comienzo el tercer año de preparatoria, estoy tan emocionada. Estoy cada vez más cerca de cumplir mi sueño de ir a la universidad, de experimentar cosas nuevas que antes no había podido hacer y estoy segura que Sasuke me ayudará a cumplirlas.

Me desperté sobresaltada, sentía que había dormido mucho. Miré la hora en mi despertador y solté un jadeo de sorpresa.

– ¡Es tarde!– grité alarmada. Faltaban 20 minutos para que comenzaran las clases y aún tenía que cambiarme, desayunar, pero sobretodo, intentar llegar a tiempo. Quise levantarme a lo loco, pero mis pies se enredaron entre las sábanas y mi cara fue a dar al suelo.

– ¿Qué es tanto alboroto?– preguntó Karin entrando de golpe. Me levanté como pude y me sobe la nariz, comprobando que no comenzará a sangrar por el golpe.

– Es tarde, Karin-chan ¿por qué no viniste a despertarme?– demandé. Karin arqueó una ceja.

– Es tu responsabilidad levantarte temprano para ir a la escuela, señorita– reprendió– no es culpa mía que te desvelarás anoche hablando por teléfono con él.

– Era importante– chillé ofendida– estaba contándome cómo fue la graduación a policía de su hermano.

– Sí, sí. Pero, apuesto que no por eso él llega tarde a clases– añadió Karin con fastidio– mueve el trasero, se te hará más tarde.

– Ah, cierto– dije poniéndome en pie y corriendo al baño.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de tomar una ducha, simplemente me lavé la cara y me cepillé los dientes. Me puse el uniforme a la carrera, sin comprobar si estaba bien acomodado o no y eso sin mencionar que sólo me pase los dedos en el cabello para acomodarlo. Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron, haber practicado fútbol tiene sus ventajas. Cuando llegué a la escuela, todos se aglomeraban en las carteleras para conocer el salón en el que les había tocado este nuevo año escolar. Visualice a Sasuke en medio de la multitud, le llegué por detrás y puse una mano en su hombro.

– Te perdiste la ceremonia de inicio– comentó Sasuke con indiferencia.

– Me quedé dormida– respondí.

– Tch, tienes esa corbata mal puesta. Déjame acomodarla– ordenó. Me dediqué a contemplarlo mientras acomodaba mi corbata. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido como cada vez que está concentrado en algo, su cabello ha crecido un poco, se le nota más alto. Pienso que cada vez será más difícil para él ocultarse debajo de sus enormes gafas, en cualquier momento todo el mundo se dará cuenta de lo atractivo que es y sin tener que quitarle los anteojos. Mis ojos se dirigieron a su corbata roja, sonreí para mis adentros, parece mentira que ya estemos en tercer año. Pero sobre todo, parece mentira todo lo que hemos vivido juntos desde que llegué a finales de nuestro primer año.

– Te sienta bien el rojo– comenté sin pensarlo. Él esbozó media sonrisa y dijo.

– Sólo lo dices porque es tu color favorito.

– No es cierto– me excusé– es la verdad.

– Hmp, como digas– musitó desviando la mirada ¿sonrojado? Quise darle la vuelta para ver su rostro pero él no me lo permitió.

– Por cierto, ¿en qué clase nos tocó?– pregunté alzando los pies para poder ver a través de la multitud.

– Pues a mí en la clase A como siempre y tú, en la de a lado– contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces, sin dar crédito a lo que mis oídos escucharon. ¿Él y yo en clases separadas?

– ¡¿Qué?!– grité sin salir de asombro. Todo el mundo giró hacia nosotros, pero al ver que yo no hacía nada más que mirar la máscara de indiferencia de Sasuke, perdieron el interés y volvieron a lo suyo.

– Sí, estamos en clases separadas– repitió.

– No, eso no puede ser– argumenté indignada– vamos a hablar con Tsunade, esto es inaceptable– lo jale de la mano para llevarlo a la dirección.

– Estas exagerando– habló en voz baja. Me detuve en seco y lo fulmine con la mirada.

– ¡No, no estoy exagerando!– exclamé berrinchuda– sabes lo mucho que me gusta verte...

– Sakura– interrumpió antes de que dijera algo vergonzoso– es broma– estuve a punto de soltar una grosería, pero él me cubrió la boca antes de hacerlo.

– Eres muy malo conmigo– reclamé quitando su mano– dices las cosas con tanta seriedad que de verdad lo creí.

– Ya, deja el drama y vamos a clases– torció con fastidio.

Después de almorzar en la cafetería, nos fuimos a la biblioteca a pasar el rato como siempre. El almuerzo ya no se sentía igual, la mesa se sentía vacía. Naruto se encargaba de animar el ambiente, pero todos echamos de menos a los hermanos. Shikamaru está más distraído que de costumbre, se la pasa pendiente del celular. Sasuke está igual que siempre, sin mostrar interés en lo que pasa a su alrededor, al igual que Shino. Hinata sonríe ante las tonterías de Naruto, pero llegó un momento en que él que se cansó de que nadie apoyará sus bromas como lo hacía Gaara y terminó su almuerzo en silencio. Y luego estoy yo, preguntándome cómo estarán, si Gaara habrá quedado en la misma clase de Matsuri, en cómo habrá sido el primer día de clases de Temari en la universidad. Me preocupa que los chicos estén tan desanimados, principalmente Shikamaru, para él es más difícil que para cualquiera de nosotros.

– Sakura– llamó Sasuke indeciso.

– Dime– respondí poniendo toda mi atención en él.

– Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, sólo dilo– ofreció. Estiré mi mano a través de la mesa y la entrelace con la suya.

– No te preocupes por mí, mi amor, estoy bien– aseguré con una sonrisa– sólo me gustaría que los demás recuperen los ánimos.

– No sólo lo dices por los demás, tú también los extrañas– refutó– de todas formas, hay algo que quiero hacer por ti.

– ¿Qué es?– pregunté ocultando mi repentina emoción, sin éxito alguno.

– Ten– arrastró una libreta y un lapicero sobre la mesa, hasta dejarla frente a mí.

– ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?– interrogué curiosa.

– Harás una lista con todas las cosas que quieres hacer, lugares que quieras conocer...– comenzó ligeramente entusiasmado– y yo me encargaré de hacerla realidad, hasta donde alcancen mis habilidades.

– ¡¿Es en serio?!– exclamé emocionada. Él asintió levemente. Puse la mitad del cuerpo sobre la mesa, quedando a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro– ¿puede ser lo que sea? ¿No hay limitaciones?

– Ya te lo dije, hasta donde alcancen mis habilidades– respondió en un susurro.

– Eso es más que suficiente para mí– alegué acercándome más. Él permaneció inmóvil, esperando por mí. Anteriormente, cuando yo hacía esto, él retrocedía. Ahora es diferente, esas pequeñas cosas son las que me hacen ver lo mucho que hemos avanzado desde que nos conocimos. No pudimos continuar porque alguien se aclaró la garganta. Permanecí en mi posición, con las mejillas sonrojadas por haber sido encontrada en una posición comprometedora. Sasuke por su lado, miró de reojo a la persona que había interrumpido.

– Ya lo sabemos– dijo cortante. Escuché pasos alejarse y entonces él se aprovechó de que estábamos solos de nuevo para besarme– si supiera lo que hemos hecho aquí cuando ella se va, creo que ya nos habrían prohibido la entrada a ambos– comentó entre besos.

– Te juro que esa anciana me odia– dije ofendida.

– Es normal– respondió divertido– tú has llegado a corromper la tranquilidad de este lugar.

– No, creo que tiene que ver más con corromperte a ti– argumenté.

– Hmp, no es lo que piensas– aventuró.

– Algún día verás que yo tengo razón– reté. Volví a mi lugar, tomé el lapicero y comencé a pensar en lo que quiero hacer. Miraba esa hoja en blanco y miles de ideas cruzaban por mi cabeza, la mayoría los veía como imposibles. Pero al ver su pequeña sonrisa, me di cuenta de que él sabía lo que yo estaba pensando y que no habría problemas, él me ayudaría a cumplir con todo, al costo que sea.

– Quiero jugar fútbol de nuevo– comencé, él con una seña me indicó que lo apuntará en la libreta– quiero que me ayudes para ser seleccionada para ir al examen Nacional de este año.

– Cuenta con ello– afirmó, entonces lo puse en la lista.

– Una cita romántica– seguí.

– Ni hablar– declinó sin considerarlo– no me imagino a mí mismo haciendo algo así. Además, hablas como si no hubiéramos tenido citas antes– se quejó.

– Nunca hemos tenido una romántica, sólo citas improvisadas. Ya verás cómo consigo que también accedas a esa opción– dije escribiéndolo de todos modos.

– Quiero verte intentándolo– se burló.

– Yo también tengo poder de persuasión sobre ti– declaré con altivez– bien, sigamos– agregué clavando mis ojos en la libreta, en un desesperado intento por ignorar las sensaciones que me estaba causando su mirada– quiero ir a ver los fuegos artificiales contigo, ambos disfrutando del festival con yukatas. Puede que el año anterior hubiera podido ir por primera vez y que me haya sentido feliz por la nueva experiencia. Pero, no fue tan gratificante como lo imaginé, porque tuve que disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales yo sola.

– Tal vez si en ese tiempo no hubiera pasado evitándote para aclarar mis sentimientos o quizás huir de ellos, me habría quedado contigo viendo los fuegos artificiales– dijo pidiéndome disculpas con las mirada.

– Lo bueno es que conseguiste aclararlos– pronuncié conmovida.

– Sí...– respondió con suavidad. Entonces, lo escribí en la libreta.

– Vamos a la playa, a la montaña, a un parque de diversiones...– continué enumerando, pero me detuve abruptamente– ¿Cómo se supone que haremos todas estas cosas? Recuerda que para ello debemos salir del pueblo y pues... yo no puedo estar viajando libremente por todo el país... No olvides a que mi padre está detrás de mí rastro.

– Yo me las arreglaré– interrumpió.

– ¿Cómo se supone que harás eso?– pregunté intrigada por su actitud relajada.

– Déjamelo a mí– aseguró con un tono de voz que no supe identificar– Sakura, no te preocupes por tantas pequeñeces. Sólo disfruta del momento.

– Voy a confiar en tu juicio– acepté– Me gustaría... b-bueno... verás...– tartamudeé indecisa.

– ¿Qué es?– quiso saber.

– Hacerle una tumba improvisada a mi mamá– confesé tímidamente, _"y tal vez una para Ino"_ pensé en decirle, pero eso ya sería pedir demasiado. Él se quedó pensativo, así que continúe– un lugar donde yo pueda honrar su memoria e ir a hablar con ella cuando necesite desahogarme. Aunque yo seré consciente de que ella no estará allí, de igual forma quiero hacerlo.

– Está bien– accedió. Sonreí complacida y seguí llenando la lista hasta que la hora del descanso terminó.

Los días pasaron. Aún seguía intrigada por las cosas que él haría con esa lista. Cuando le pregunto algo al respecto, hace como si no me hubiera escuchado o simplemente cambia de tema súbitamente. Estoy emocionada porque no sé qué es lo que se trae entre manos, después de todo se trata de Sasuke.

– ¿A dónde iremos?– pregunté ansiosa. Hoy él no se acordó de mí cumpleaños, de hecho nadie lo hizo. Todo el mundo actuó como si hoy fuera un día como cualquier otro, incluso Sasuke estuvo más huraño que nunca. Ni siquiera me prestó atención cuando fui a visitarlo en la biblioteca, me ignoró igual que lo hacía al principio. Cuando el día escolar terminó, no me llevó a casa como siempre, se fue en otra dirección diciendo _"Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer"_. Al llegar a mi habitación esa tarde, me encerré en ella y sin poder evitarlo, derramé unas cuantas lágrimas. Pero una pequeña llama se encendió en mi interior cuando él me envió un mensaje diciendo que estuviera lista, que me iría a buscar para que diéramos una vuelta por el pueblo.

– Ya pronto te darás cuenta– respondió. Decidí no hacer más preguntas y dejarme llevar. El camino que estábamos tomando lo conozco a la perfección, vamos a su casa. ¿Por qué su casa? ¿Qué pretende? Supongo que él lo sabe, Naruto alguna vez mencionó que Sasuke no hace algo si no tiene un buen propósito.

En cuanto cruzamos el pórtico de su casa, me pidió que me quitara los zapatos allí mismo. No entendí el motivo, pero lo hice de todos modos y él hizo lo mismo.

– Cierra los ojos– ordenó. Obedecí cada vez más ansiosa, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y me mordí el labio inferior inconscientemente. Escuché como deslizó la puerta de la entrada, escuché sus pies alejarse sobre el piso de madera y luego regresar. Se colocó detrás de mí y puso ambas manos sobre mis cerrados ojos– ¿En serio creíste que lo olvidaría, Sa-ku-ra?– me susurró al oído. Llevé mis manos hacia donde estaban puestas las suyas y las apreté, estuve a punto de llorar de felicidad pero me abstuve de hacerlo. Me guío por toda la casa sin saber exactamente a dónde me llevaría, en cuanto se detuvo, me quitó las manos con lentitud, al mismo tiempo que abrí los ojos.

– ¡Sorpresa!– gritaron todas las personas presentes en el patio. Estaban todos los chicos, incluso Gaara, Matsuri y Temari se las arreglaron para venir desde Tokio. El patio estaba ligeramente decorado con un cartel hecho a manos donde dice _"Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura"_ , globos, una mesa con el pastel sobre ella y algo de comida.

– Feliz cumpleaños– habló Sasuke desde atrás, me volteé y me lancé en sus brazos.

– Este es uno de los días más felices de mi vida– afirmé sobre su pecho.

– Yo quiero que seas feliz, quiero que obtengas todo lo que desees– dijo para que sólo yo pudiera escucharlo. Tomó un mechón que se salió de la diadema que sostiene mi cabello y lo acomodó con un hermoso prendedor de flor que sacó de su bolsillo. Dejó un pequeño beso en mi frente y me soltó para que todo el mundo pudiera felicitarme. Los primeros en acercarse a mí fueron Gaara, Temari y Matsuri.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura!– exclamó Temari abrazándome con fuerza– lamentamos mucho no haberte llamado, pero Sasuke nos llamó diciendo que te organizaría una fiesta sorpresa con ayuda de Karin, pero que debíamos hacer como si hubiéramos olvidado este día.

– Conociéndote, lloraste por eso– añadió Gaara burlón. Mis mejillas se tornaron rosadas, causando que él soltará una sonora carcajada.

– ¡No te burles, idiota!– chillé dándole un codazo en las costillas, ahora fueron las chicas quienes comenzaron a reír.

 **...**

La pequeña reunión está a punto de terminar. Durante todo este tiempo no ha dejado de sonreír, ver su radiante sonrisa es uno de los pequeños placeres en mi vida. Fue difícil conseguir que todos actuarán como si nada, incluso para mí fue difícil ignorarla. Pero el resultado ha valido completamente la pena. En estos momentos me encuentro alejado de todos, observándola a ella bromear con Naruto y Gaara.

– ¿Sasuke-kun?– pronunció Hinata indecisa. Volteé a verla atónito, es la primera vez que se refiere a mí por mi nombre– S-si te molesta que yo me tomé el atrevimiento de...– tartamudeó.

– No me molesta– interrumpí– después de todo, somos amigos ¿no es así, Hinata?– ella asintió tímidamente.

– ¿Puedo decirte algo? Claro, si no te molesta– me encogí de hombros dándole a entender que no me importaba, entonces ella continuó– cuando ustedes comenzaron su relación, por alguna razón que no puedo explicar, yo sentía como si algo los mantuviera alejados a pesar de estar juntos. Pero ahora es diferente, es como si todas las barreras que existían entre ustedes se hayan derrumbado, como si eso que los mantenía distantes ya no existiera– entiendo lo que Hinata quiere decir. Habla de cómo eran las cosas entre nosotros antes de sincerarnos el uno a otro y después de ello. Tal vez nosotros no fuimos los únicos en darnos cuenta de ese gran cambio en nuestra relación.

– Si... estas en lo cierto– admití.

– Es hora del pastel– anunció Karin saliendo con el pastel desde la cocina.

– Vamos– Sakura llegó corriendo y me jaló de la mano para llevarme con ella a la mesa donde colocaron el pastel. Todo el mundo aplaudía y cantaba el cumpleaños. Me incliné levemente sobre ella, me acerqué a su oído y comencé a hacer lo mismo, pero sólo para ella.

– Eres un mentiroso– acusó falsamente enfadada, sin que nadie se diera cuenta– me dijiste que no sabías hacerlo.

– Era otra sorpresa que tenía guardada bajo la manga.

– Como tu habilidad con el piano y la verdadera belleza de tu rostro– agregó– ¿Algo más que deba saber?

– Anda, sopla las velas y pide un deseo– dije. Ella se inclinó, se quedó pensando unos segundos con los ojos cerrados y luego apagó las 18 velas del pastel.

– ¿Quieres?– ofreció Sakura señalando su trozo de pastel. Hice un gesto de desagrado y ella entendió, o eso creí. Se embarró los dedos con el merengue del pastel y lo regó en mi nariz y parte de mis gafas. El sabor dulce me repugnó al instante, escupí unas cuantas veces para deshacerme de él.

– Molestia– masculle enojado. Sakura rió. Me quité las gafas y les limpié el cristal con un pañuelo que tenía un mi bolsillo, no me importó hacerlo mientras todos nos observaban, después de todo, las personas que están aquí ya han visto mi rostro sin ellas. Excepto por la familia Hozuki, pero eso ya no me importa.

Ya casi no quedaba nadie en casa, excepto por los Hozuki, Sakura y yo. Naruto tenía que llevar a Hinata a casa temprano, los demás tenían que devolverse a Tokio y Shikamaru los acompañaría. Sakura estuvo a punto de irse a casa, pero yo le impedí hacerlo. Le dije que aún tenía algo más que mostrarle y le prometí a Karin que no estaríamos hasta muy tarde en la calle. Caminamos en silencio hasta las afueras del pueblo, o mejor dicho, hasta el cementerio.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí?– interrogó sin dejar de observar los alrededores.

– Ya casi llegamos– respondí.

– E-está bien– dijo temerosa. Se apegó más a mí y se me aferró al brazo.

– Los fantasmas no existen– comenté divertido por su expresión de pánico.

– No te burles de mí, idiota– replicó con un mohín en los labios. Me detuve de pronto, ella me miró extrañada– ¿por qué te detienes?

– Ya llegamos– me arrodillé frente a la lápida donde estábamos, acomodé las flores desordenadas y le prendí un incienso– esta es la tumba de mi madre– indiqué poniéndome a su lado de nuevo. Sakura se puso de rodillas frente a la tumba e hizo una oración en honor a mi madre.

– Es un placer conocerla al fin, Mikoto-san. Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura – se presentó– Sasuke-kun se había negado a traerme las veces que se lo pedí, pero no estoy enojada por eso, estoy segura que sus razones ha de tener– ¿razones? Ninguna en realidad, simplemente no me sentía listo para que la conociera. Suena tonto, pero me sentía nervioso de que mamá conociera a Sakura. Cada vez que vengo a visitarla y hablo con ella, siento como si me escuchará, como si estuviera sentada a mi lado escuchando atentamente con una sonrisa como cuando era un niño– tiene un hijo maravilloso. Aunque no lo aparente, tiene un corazón de oro. Ha hecho muchas cosas buenas por mí, me ha aceptado a pesar de mi oscuro pasado, incluso arriesgó su vida ocultándome de las personas que me buscan. Para ser sincera, sufrí un ataque de pánico cuando sucedió lo último, pero no le paso nada y eso representa un alivio tanto para mí como para usted desde donde nos observa– se detuvo un momento y soltó una risita discreta– Aunque tenga mal carácter, a veces me ignore. Pelea mucho conmigo porque según él, suelo ser irracional... Sin embargo, con todo y sus defectos, yo lo amo muchísimo. Y le prometo que mientras este conmigo, él no será alguien infeliz. Yo seré la luz en sus días oscuros. Prometo que si algún día llegan a encontrarme, haré hasta lo imposible por proteger su vida, incluso si eso implica sacrificar la mía... después de todo, fui yo quien trajo el peligro a su entorno.

– Oye, no digas eso– regañé.

– Es la verdad– refutó– no pienso permitir que el brillante futuro que tienes por delante se apague por intentar protegerme.

– Yo dije que te protegería de tu padre y sus sirvientes así la vida se me vaya en ello– contraataqué.

– Vale, será como tú quieras– accedió de mala gana. Me arrodillé a su lado y tomé su mano.

– Lamento haber tenido esta discusión frente a ti, mamá– me disculpé– ella es la chica de la que te hablé la última vez que vine. Bueno, no es necesario presentarla, ella misma se encargó de hacerlo. Es una verdadera molestia, me saca de quicio con facilidad, pero...– sus ojos brillaron expectantes– no puedo estar tranquilo sin ver esa sonrisa resplandeciente cada día– permanecimos allí por unos minutos más, en un cómodo silencio.

– Gracias por traerme– habló de repente– es difícil de admitir, pero... creí que no querías que conociera a tu mamá. Incluso sentía envidia de Hinata, ya que Naruto la ha llevado muchas veces a visitar a sus padres en el cementerio... Pero, cuando me dijiste que esa era la tumba de tu madre, me sentí nerviosa ¿crees que es tonto?

– No– contesté– de hecho, yo sentí exactamente lo mismo. Pero estoy seguro que si ella estuviera viva, estaría encantada conmigo– Sakura sonrió.

– Tengo rato con la duda de a dónde vamos– inquirió inquieta– ¿por qué seguimos adentrándonos en el cementerio? Se supone que debemos ir en la otra dirección para irnos a casa.

– Se supone que es así– dije– pero, hay algo que tengo que mostrarte.

– ¿Qué es?– cuestionó.

– No comas ansias, ya casi llegamos– respondí.

– ¿No será que...– se quedó callada.

– Si, es lo que estás pensando– completé en su lugar.

– No imaginé que lo harías en un cementerio como tal, creí que sería en el bosque o algo así– comentó atónita.

– Te dije que sería hasta donde alcancen mis habilidades– recordé– el cuidador del cementerio le debía un favor a mi padre y le hablé para que me ayudará a hacer la tumba para tu madre en el bosque que rodea al cementerio.

– Pero, ¿hay dos?– señaló las dos rocas talladas ubicadas debajo de uno de los árboles más frondosos del bosque.

– Una es de tu madre y la otra es de Ino– contesté encogiéndome de hombros– ¿realmente crees que no me di cuenta que omitiste pedirlo sólo porque pensaste que sería demasiado? Te dije que pidieras lo que fuera, sin contenerte por nada ni por nadie.

– Cuando haces ese tipo de cosas, no puedo evitar amarte más que antes– suspiró tomándome por las mejillas.

– Son sólo pequeñas cosas las que puedo hacer para ti– dije poniendo mis manos sobres las suyas– tú te mereces mucho más, pero yo sólo soy un simple adolescente sin nada que ofrecerte.

– Tranquilo, Sasuke-kun– dijo con una pequeña sonrisa– todo lo que tú hagas por mí, por muy pequeño que sea, lo atesoraré con mucho amor. Yo tampoco tengo nada que ofrecerte, de hecho puedo llegar a ser una carga para ti. Aun así– juntó nuestras frentes– cada día me empeño en mejorar, en tratar de amarte de una forma menos asfixiante porque sé que de cierto modo te molesta, sólo que no lo dices para no hacerme sentir mal.

– Te equivocas– repliqué rozando su nariz con la mía– eres perfecta tal y como eres, no intentes cambiar por creer que es lo mejor para mí. Consigues sacarme de mí aburrida monotonía, eso es más que suficiente para mí.

– Te amo– declaró riendo.

– Lo sé– enuncié poniendo mis manos firmemente en su cintura.

– ¿Acaso es tan difícil decir _"yo también"_?– demandó.

– Hmp, para mi es difícil decir esas palabras– admití.

– Si me amarás no sería tan difícil– reclamó inflando las mejillas.

– Las palabras son vacías, Sakura. No significan nada porque cualquiera puede decirlas. En cambio, las acciones hablan por sí solas y valen más que todas las palabras que pueda decirte– sentencié. Ella se quedó sin habla por unos segundos y luego sonrió.

– ¿Lo ves? A veces simplemente no puedo entender que tú no eres tan efusivo como yo. Debo cambiar eso– aseveró. Al parecer, ella no parecía dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer, así que decidí dejar el tema de lado.

Giró un poco la cabeza hacia las rocas, sin despegar nuestras frentes y entonces habló de nuevo.

– Mamá, te presento a Sasuke-kun. Es el hombre del que me enamoré. Es callado, lindo y muy inteligente, incluso más que yo. ¿Recuerdas cuando decías que no había nadie más inteligente que yo? Pues, no es cierto, él es muchísimo mejor que yo. Sasuke-kun y yo somos opuestos en muchos sentidos, pero esa diferencia es lo que nos complementa.

– Ino– continuó– en la carta dijiste _"Enamórate de un hombre maravilloso, que te salve de esa pequeña oscuridad o sino sálvalo tú a él"_ Admito que cuando estaba en el hospital, incluso antes de comenzar en la escuela, creía que era un consejo estúpido... Pero ahora, entiendo a qué te referiste en esa carta y quiero que sepas una cosa. Tenías razón, pero en nuestro caso, yo lo salvé a él y él me salvó a mí.

– Es hora de irnos– dije después de un rato. Ella asintió y se puso de pie.

– ¿Sabes? Desearía quedarme contigo esta noche– suspiró.

– Esta noche no podemos– le recordé.

– Lo sé– bufó– sólo desearía hacerlo.

 **...**

– Mañana vendré a buscarte temprano para llevarte a la Academia de música– lo había olvidado, esa es una de las peticiones de la lista. Pero no puedo revisarlas cada vez que quiera, porque él la tiene en su poder.

– Estaré lista a tiempo– aseguré, él hizo un ademán de sonrisa. Miré nuestras manos entrelazadas, él tenía que irse, pero ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de moverse. Incluso subió las escaleras, cuando él sólo lo hace cuando va a entrar.

– Este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida– pronuncié rebosante de felicidad.

– Aún no termina– enunció en un tono que no supe identificar– date la vuelta– dictó. Hice lo que me pidió, pero tuve que soltar su mano. Colocó una cadena en mi cuello, la abrochó y me giró para quedar frente a él de nuevo.

Las lágrimas escurrieron por mis mejillas al tomar el dije entre mis dedos.

– Esto era de mi madre ¿cómo lo obtuviste?– interrogué afligida.

– Gaara me lo dio– respondió limpiando mis lágrimas con sus pulgares. Pero fue inútil, mientras él limpiaba una, dos más la reemplazaban– estaba un poco opaco, así que la mandé a limpiar y le compré una cadena nueva porque no tenía una.

– E-ella solía decirme que ella la compró el mismo día que se enteró que yo sería niña– conté en un susurro– ella me dijo que siempre pensaba que si alguna vez tenía una hija, la llamaría Sakura– apreté con fuerza en mi pecho la pequeña flor de cerezo rosa que ahora guindaba en mi cuello– no recuerdo un solo día en que la haya visto sin ella puesta. Sin embargo, poco tiempo después de que muriera, la encontré tirada debajo de la cama de mi padre mientras iba a husmear en ese lugar. En aquel entonces pensé que ella la había dejado allí porque yo no le importaba y quería deshacerse de todo lo que la relacionara con Haruno Kizashi... yo incluida. Así que lo guardé en un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo, ni siquiera yo misma... Ahh, que tonta fui...– finalicé con voz quebrada.

– Viviste engañada por ese hombre, no es tu culpa– alegó.

– Tienes razón– dije. Tomé su muñeca y miré la hora en su reloj de pulsera– es casi medianoche, debes irte.

– Lo sé, entra– ordenó. Me saqué las llaves del bolsillo y abrí. Él comenzó a caminar hasta las escaleras.

– Sasuke...– llamé. Él giró esperando que dijera algo. En lugar de ello, corrí hacia él y me abracé a su cuello. Él permaneció inmóvil, sin corresponder el abrazo– gracias por el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

– De nada– respondió– sólo... nada, olvídalo. Nos vemos mañana.

– Hasta mañana– me aparté de él y camine lentamente hasta la entrada del apartamento. Recordé algo que a él le podría parecer tonto, pero que tenía que decirle de todas formas– ¿Sabes? acabo de recordar que el collar de mamá hace juego con la pulsera que me regalaste en navidad– Sasuke negó divertido y siguió bajando las escaleras.

– Entra de una vez, Sakura– gritó con fastidio desde el otro lado de la calle.

– No olvides llamarme cuando llegues a casa– dije antes de cerrar la puerta. Mientras iba a mi habitación, no podía dejar de sonreír al recordar todo lo que sucedió hoy. Hasta que una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos

– Esa sonrisa de tonta enamorada– comentó Karin burlona. Ella estaba recostada en la pared frente a mi puerta– parece que pasó algo bueno entre ustedes.

– ¿Quieres escucharlo?– ofrecí. Ella entró a mi habitación y yo la seguí. Hablamos por al menos una hora, Karin se mostró encantada por las cosas que hizo Sasuke y admitió que ella pensó que él no sería una persona detallista conmigo.

 **...**

– Buenos días– saludé a mi padre al entrar al comedor, él alzó la vista de su periódico y me respondió.

– ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?– preguntó escaneándome de pies a cabeza.

– Llevare a Sakura a la Academia– respondí. Él no dijo nada más y ambos terminamos el desayuno en silencio como siempre.

– ¿Te llevo?– ofreció. Me encogí de hombros y lo seguí. Él no irá a la estación hoy, pero eso no significa que no tenga trabajo. Debe viajar al pueblo siguiente en busca de información acerca de unos delincuentes que se le escaparon a sus oficiales.

– ¿Le dijiste?– interrogó cuando íbamos en camino a casa de ella– ¿Ella sabe que el aniversario de la muerte de Mikoto fue ayer?

– No quise arruinar su cumpleaños, conociéndola, se habría opuesto a la fiesta porque es un _"día_ _difícil para mí"–_ contesté, él asintió comprendiendo– fui a visitar el cementerio con ella, pero no le mencioné nada.

– Me topé con tu hermano ayer en el cementerio. Él, Izumi y yo almorzamos juntos. Les hablé de lo que tú harías en casa, pero ellos prefirieron regresar a la ciudad. Itachi tenía algo importante que hacer.

– Lo llamaré luego– comenté– la razón por la cual quiero llevarla ahora, es por el recital de primavera.

– Quizás esa persona te invite a participar– añadió.

– Tal vez– concordé– después de todo, mamá era quien lo organizaba y lo siguieron haciendo en memoria a ella.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú no volviste a poner un pie en ese lugar desde que tu madre falleció– argumentó.

– Hace unos días me crucé con él, fue una coincidencia pero me reconoció de inmediato– conté– hablamos sobre muchas cosas, entre ellas mencionó que el recital se seguía realizando cada año sin falta.

– Si se te presenta la oportunidad, no rechaces la oferta– pidió. _"No planeaba hacerlo"_ pensé.

Mi padre me dejó en frente de la casa de Sakura, marqué su número un par de veces pero no contestó.

– Buenos días, Sasuke– saludó Karin al abrirme la puerta.

– Buenos días, Karin-san– saludé de regreso– ¿y Sakura?– pregunté.

– Aún duerme– respondió.

– Tch, y eso que le dije que vendría a buscarla temprano– me quejé.

– Ve a despertarla– sugirió– ¿ya desayunaste?– preguntó.

– Si, muchas gracias por preguntar– contesté.

– ¿Algo que pueda ofrecerte?, ¿Agua, jugo o café?– preguntó de nuevo.

– Café, por favor– dije, ella asintió y se perdió por la puerta que lleva a la cocina.

Entré a la habitación de Sakura cuidando de no hacer nada de ruido. Los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana se colaban por sus cortinas. Ella dormía plácidamente, abrazando al conejo. Casi me da un ataque cuando me dijo que esa cosa se llamaba Suke. Traté de razonar con ella para que le cambiara el nombre, pero dijo que ese era su nombre porque yo había sido quien se lo había dado y nada de lo que hiciera la haría cambiar de opinión.

– Sakura, despierta– la sacudí, pero nada. Intenté quitarle a Suke, pero se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

– Cinco minutos más, Karin-chan– musitó adormilada.

– Yo no soy Karin– dije. Ella abrió un ojo con pereza y luego volvió a cerrarlo, dejó al conejo aún lado y se abrazó a mí.

– Duerme conmigo un rato, Sasuke-kun– susurró suplicante.

– No, levántate. Tenemos que irnos– demandé.

– Odioso– gruñó por lo bajo.

– Te espero afuera, no tardes– me puse de pie y salí de la habitación, dejándola sola con sus quejas.

 **...**

La Academia de música de Konoha es un edificio pequeño, con unos cuantos salones. Sasuke me explicó que en cada uno de ellos hay profesores para diferentes instrumentos, además de una coral. La armonía del lugar es verdaderamente encantadora.

– Nada ha cambiado aquí desde la última vez que vine– comentó Sasuke ensimismado.

No estoy segura de a dónde vamos con exactitud, sólo hemos estado divagando por los pasillos desde que llegamos y no me atrevo a preguntar. Aunque él trate de ocultarlo, puedo notar un brillo de nostalgia en sus ojos. Los niños que entran y salen de sus clases voltean a vernos curiosos, más de uno me ha devuelto la sonrisa que le he regalado.

– ¡Oye, no te vayas!– gritó un hombre desesperado, Sasuke y yo nos detuvimos en seco frente al lugar de donde venía el grito. La puerta se abrió y de ella salió una mujer de piel oscura, con los ojos de color verde oscuro y el cabello plateado, el cual lleva recogido en un moño a excepción de dos mechones que le caen a ambos lados de la cara. Ella iba caminando erguida, con el ceño fruncido, sin molestarse en atender los llamados del hombre– Mabui-chan, no me dejes– suplicó un hombre musculoso, de piel oscura y cabello rubio. Extraño a mi parecer, pero Sasuke parece estar familiarizado con él.

– ¡No me digas Mabui-chan!– bramó ofendida– renuncio ¿me oyes? Ya no te soporto.

– Viejo Bee– saludó Sasuke jovialmente. Entonces él se percató de nuestra presencia. Soltó un suspiro prolongado y luego se dirigió a nosotros.

– Saludos, mi querido amigo– dijo con voz cantarina, alzando su puño para que él lo chocara– es una verdadera sorpresa verte andar por estos lares, no venías por aquí desde que eras un mocoso con mejillas rosadas ¡yeah!– pestañeé atónita unas cuantas veces, ¿acaso ese hombre no tiene una forma de hablar que no sea cantando rap?

– Me dieron ganas de venir– respondió Sasuke– ¿Quién era ella?– cuestionó.

– Mi profesora de piano, es la primera del año que se va– suspiró resignado– el año anterior renunciaron seis. No ha habido nadie que dure en el puesto más de 6 meses desde que tu madre se fue.

– Me pregunto porque será– divagó Sasuke. Lo miré extrañada y él con una simple mirada me dijo que me explicaría luego.

– ¿Y tú quién eres?– interrogó observándome de cerca, por instinto me aferré al brazo de Sasuke.

– Su nombre es Sakura, es mi novia– me presentó– Sakura, él es Killer Bee. Él se encarga de la Academia, aunque cuando mi mamá daba clases aquí, su hermano mayor era el jefe de ella– explicó.

– Mucho gusto– saludé tímidamente. Por fortuna, sólo respondió el saludo y siguió su conversación con Sasuke.

– ¿Sigues tocando el piano?– preguntó interesado.

– Retomé la práctica hace un año– respondió.

– ¿Estás interesado en un trabajo de medio tiempo?– ofreció– sólo sería los sábados en la mañana y dos días de semana por las tardes.

– Me interesa– aceptó sin detenerse a considerarlo. Abrí la boca y volví a cerrarla cuando nada salió de ella.

Sigo sin entender porque nadie dura mucho tiempo en el puesto, son pocas horas de trabajo a la semana y la paga es generosa. Pero parece que el problema en sí, es el mismo Killer Bee. Sasuke me dijo que ese no era su nombre real, pero que nadie sabe cuál es en realidad. Me hizo feliz que él decidiera aceptar, estoy consciente de que esta es una de las cosas que él ama hacer y se ve entusiasmado enseñando a eso niños a tocar el instrumento que él tanto le gusta. Nos quedamos de una vez porque Bee le dijo que debía comenzar de inmediato, porque los niños se estaban preparando para el recital de primavera. Los niños se adaptaron a Sasuke casi al instante, pero a él le costó un poco hacerlo. Al final admitió que si yo no hubiera estado allí con él, habría renunciado ese mismo día.

– ¿Por qué aceptaste el empleo?– pregunté mientras íbamos camino a casa.

– Porque necesito el dinero para ciertas cosas– respondió con simpleza– pronto lo entenderás.

Los días pasaron, sólo se han tachado un par de cosas de la lista. Espero con ansias poder hacer las demás, aunque todo a su debido tiempo. Las pequeñas cosas de la vida suceden cuando uno menos suele esperarlas.

Este año a los de tercero nos tocó presentar una obra de teatro en el festival de primavera. Nos encontramos en el último ensayo de vestuario sobre el escenario antes de la gran presentación. Es una adaptación de la Bella Durmiente, pero lo cómico de la historia es que Tsunade ordenó que los chicos serían las doncellas y las chicas los caballeros. Naruto y yo somos los protagonistas de la obra, y Sasuke es quien le toca dirigir porque él ambientara la obra con la música. Pero, accedió con la condición de que su traje debía ser de caballero y no un vestido. Hinata le confeccionó un precioso traje de Príncipe, parecido al mío pero más oscuro. Cuando nos lo probamos en la casa de ella, nos sacamos una foto juntos. Adoré esa fotografía, él se ve sexy con el cabello peinado hacia atrás e incluso se quitó sus gafas en ese momento, pero sólo éramos nosotros dos y ella. Ese mismo día imprimimos una para cada uno.

Hinata y Sasuke han sido los que más han disfrutado de las desgracia de los hombres, sobre todo la de Naruto. A las chicas nos da igual, al menos a mí sí. Pero otras se han quejado porque ellas querían usar vestidos de princesas.

– Las manos donde pueda verlas, Usuratonkashi– siseó Sasuke tenebroso desde el piano. Estamos en la escena del baile entre los protagonistas. Naruto entrecerró los ojos y replicó.

– ¡No estoy haciendo nada malo, sólo estamos bailando!– exclamó ofendido– Hinata-chan, ayúdame– pero ella hizo la vista a un lado, ignorándolo por completo. Sus hombros decayeron, maldijo al vestido y a quien lo había obligado a ponérselo.

– No te acongojes, Naruto. Yo también tengo en parte la culpa– Traté de consolarlo, Naruto bufó.

– No veo la hora en que termine esta maldita obra, para que mi mejor amigo deje de querer asesinarme por culpa de sus celos y mi Hinata-chan no me ignore– lloriqueó. Me reservé mis ganas de soltar una carcajada, pero eso sería ser cruel con mi amigo. Él está sufriendo las consecuencias cuando ni siquiera hemos hecho la escena del beso que despierta a la princesa. Él y yo quedamos en que sólo lo haríamos una vez, en escena y luego nos olvidaremos de la vergonzosa situación. Naruto intentó persuadir a Tsunade para poder cambiar el guion y evitar un beso, pero ella se negó rotundamente a aceptarlo, incluso cuando yo misma traté de manipularla. Supongo que luego me tocará contentar a mi amargado novio, aunque sea bastante difícil de conseguir.

 **...**

Pronto la primavera le dará paso al verano. Tenemos la semana libre de la escuela por la _Golden Week_. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y yo estamos reunidos en mi casa. Naruto sugirió que él yo podríamos jugar videojuegos porque hace mucho que no nos reunimos a hacerlo, pero las chicas insistieron en acompañarnos porque ellas querían aprender a jugar. De hecho, Sakura me obligó a apuntarlo en la lista como algo más que quería hacer.

Estamos los cuatro sentados en el piso, Naruto y yo concentrados en el juego con las chicas sentadas entre las piernas. Sakura está muy concentrada en los botones que he presionado y en la pantalla del televisor. De vez en cuando hace preguntas, pero ha estado en silencio durante todo el rato.

– ¡Estamos en casa!– anunciaron Itachi e Izumi desde la entrada, hasta ese momento no nos dimos cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la casa.

– ¿Qué hacen hoy por aquí?– pregunté sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

– Tengo unos días libres y quise venir a mi hogar– respondió Itachi.

– Ya veo– musité distraídamente. Puse pausa al juego y reinicié la partida.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso?– chilló Naruto enojado.

– Le toca jugar a las chicas– dije. Le entregué el mando del juego a Sakura– es tu turno para demostrarme lo que aprendiste– le hablé al oído. Desvié mi atención a mi hermano.

– Conseguimos unas entradas para una feria que está de paso por el pueblo vecino y quisimos venir a invitarlos– añadió Izumi.

– Hay un circo, atracciones mecánicas, puestos de juegos y comida...– continuó Itachi– supuse que estarían todos juntos aquí, así que vinimos a buscarlos.

– Suena divertido– intervino Naruto– ¿Cuándo vamos?

– Aún es temprano– comentó Itachi mirando su reloj de pulsera– si quieren cambiarse y esas cosas, pueden irse y nos vemos en una hora en la estación de trenes.

– ¡Gané!– exclamó Sakura emocionada, ganándose la atención de todos– ¿Viste eso, Sasuke-kun? ¡Gané!

– Sabía que podrías hacerlo– la felicité.

– No te pongas triste, Hinata-chan, ella ha sido entrenada por un demonio– dijo Naruto intentando consolarla. Puse los ojos en blanco.

– Acéptalo, dobe, nunca me ganarás en los videojuegos– dije burlón.

– ¿Ah sí? Pues tú no puedes ganarle a tu hermano– atacó.

– Eso suena un reto para mí– intervino Itachi con una sonrisa arrogante.

– La feria ¿recuerdan?– cortó Izumi autoritaria. Los tres nos lanzamos miradas retadoras.

– Esto lo resolvemos mañana– sentenció Itachi. Naruto y yo asentimos estando de acuerdo.

– Hombres– bufó Izumi.

– Hinata y yo los veremos en la estación de trenes en una hora como quedamos– comentó Naruto poniéndose de pie dispuesto a irse.

– Yo voy con ustedes– dijo Sakura intentando seguirlos, pero le impedí hacerlo.

– Tengo algo que mostrarte– aclaré ante su duda. Noté un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

 **...**

Indecisa, seguí a Sasuke hasta su habitación. Yo quería irme a casa porque sé que no puedo andar vagando de aquí para allá porque alguien podría reconocerme y llevarme ante mi padre.

Me senté a la orilla de la cama, con la mirada fija entre mis inquietos dedos. Sasuke se agachó frente a mí y puso sus manos sobre las mías. No me atreví a levantar la mirada, no quiero arruinarle la diversión.

– Cuéntame lo que te pasa– pidió apretando levemente mis manos.

– Nada, no es nada– alegué. Él apretó el agarre.

– ¿Es algo no puedes decirme?, ¿Ni siquiera a mí?– cuestionó ofendido.

– Y-yo...– balbuceé– no puedo ir con ustedes ¿lo olvidas? Te dije que yo no puedo estar viajando libremente por todo el país...

– Y yo te dije que no te preocuparás por eso, que lo dejarás en mis manos– debatió.

– ¿Cómo?– cuestioné con un mohín en los labios. Entonces, él sonrió.

– Ya lo verás– manifestó animado. De un salto se puso de pie y fue hasta su armario. Sacó una caja blanca, unas cuantas bolsas de papel y lo dejó todo sobre la cama.

– ¿Qué es todo esto?– pregunté intrigada parándome a su lado. Abrió la caja y sacó de ella una larga peluca castaña.

– Esta es tu peluca por si lo preguntas– dijo poniéndola en mis manos– esto se me había ocurrido mucho antes de que Gaara te la diera en la caja. Había pensado en hablar con ellos para que me la entregarán, pero bueno, ya sabemos que pasó.

– Le pedí a Karin-san que me la entregara. Supuse que no te darías cuenta de su ausencia, así que eso nos ahorró unas cuantas explicaciones– continuó– hablé con Izumi-san para que consiguiera a alguien que pudiera hacer un cambio con ella y resulta que su tía es estilista. Ella amablemente le hizo un peinado diferente sin cambiar el largo de ella y le cambió el color a uno menos llamativo porque yo lo quise así. Y bien ¿qué opinas?– se quedó en silencio, esperando mi respuesta.

Miré la peluca en mis manos, las bolsas en la cama y luego mis ojos se clavaron en él. Aunque no lo aparente, está ansioso por una reacción de mi parte, ya sea una positiva o una negativa. Coloqué la peluca en caja, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke. Recorté los centímetros que nos separaban, lo tomé por ambas mejillas y lo besé. Al principio quedó inmóvil, pero rápidamente comenzó a manejar la situación como siempre lo hace. Nuestras lenguas enfrascadas en una batalla donde claramente él tiene la ventaja. Poco a poco lo fui guiando hasta que nos topamos con la silla de su escritorio. Lo obligué a sentarse en ella y me puse a horcajadas sobre él.

– Tú nunca dejarás de sorprenderme– ronroneé contra sus labios. Bajé hasta su cuello y comencé a repartir besos, dejando unos cuantos mordiscos en el camino.

– Si comienzas a mover las caderas, le avisaré a mi hermano que tú y yo permaneceremos todo el día encerrados aquí– musitó en un gemido ronco.

– Vamos a tener que dejar esto para otro día, tenemos una hora para prepararnos– me levanté de sus piernas y me senté a una orilla de la cama– muéstrame más– pedí. Él se giró en la silla, sacó algo de las gavetas y se arrastró en con la silla hacia mí.

– Esto es parte del disfraz– comentó teniéndome un estuche de lentes de contacto– le pedí a Mei que me los consiguiera para ti.

 **Flash Back**

– Mei-san, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?– pregunté vacilante.

– ¿Mei-san?– repitió– sólo te diriges hacia mí de esa forma, cuando quieres pedirme algo importante. No sé qué sea, pero adelante, estoy dispuesta a ayudar en lo que sea.

– ¿Qué piensas de los ojos de Sakura?– quise saber.

– ¿Qué pienso de sus ojos?– repitió pensativa– pues, pienso que son hermosos. Grandes, cautivantes, su color llama la atención...

– ¿Qué color crees que impedirá que sus ojos sean menos llamativos?– inquirí no muy convencido de hacer esto.

– ¿Grises? No, seguirían llamado la atención... creo que negros sería una buena opción– argumentó segura de su respuesta.

– Entonces, quiero que me vendas unos lentes de contacto de color negro– informé.

– Hoy no tengo unos disponibles, pero me llegarán en unas cuantas semanas ¿Estás dispuesto a esperar?– preguntó.

– Si, en realidad no sé trata de un asunto de suma urgencia. Sólo me interesa tenerlos a la mano para cuando los necesite– contesté.

– Te llamaré cuando los tenga– dijo– no es por querer ser imprudente, pero ¿por qué haces esto?, ¿Qué intentas conseguir?

– Si te lo explico ahora, tendría que contarte una larga historia que preferiría no recordar– suspiré.

– Ya veo– musitó– ojalá que algún día confíes en mí y puedas compartirla conmigo.

– Quizás lo haga– dije moviéndome en dirección a Sakura.

– Nunca imaginé que te vería en una situación similar– comentó Mei a mis espaldas– ella debe ser alguien especial para ti o sino no te molestarías tanto en hacerla feliz.

– Ella ha sufrido mucho, la poca felicidad que yo pueda otorgarle, no le haría daño– sentencié, para luego continuar mi camino hacia ella.

 **Fin Flash Back**

– ¿Y qué hay en las bolsas?– pregunté curiosa.

– Ropa que compré para ti– dijo encogiéndose de hombros– Izumi-san me aconsejó que lo mejor sería complementar todo con un estilo de ropa diferente al tuyo, obviamente yo solo no pude escoger toda esta ropa. Karin-san se ofreció amablemente en ayudarme, ella estaba muy encantada cuando le hablé de mi idea.

– No entiendo– negué repetidas veces– ¿Cómo hiciste para...– me detuve abruptamente al recordar sus palabras.

– Así es– afirmó adivinando la dirección de mis pensamientos– acepté el trabajo en la Academia para poder reunir el dinero necesario para poder comprar todo lo que crea conveniente para que tú puedas hacer todo lo que quieras sin preocuparte porque alguien te reconozca y te lleve con tu padre.

– Has estado soportando a ese sujeto loco por mí– expresé conmovida. Él desvió el rostro a un lado, intentando ocultar sin resultado, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

– Escoge lo que quieras usar, yo vuelvo en un rato– se aclaró la garganta y salió habitación a paso apresurado.

– Aparentas ser indiferente, cuando en realidad eres muy tierno conmigo– un suspiro soñador salió de mis labios– tu actitud inescrutable es sólo para conservar tu orgullo. Eres todo un caso, mi amor... pero, estás equivocado. La felicidad que tú me otorgas no es mísera como tú piensas. Jamás me he sentido tan plena, tan amada... y es una verdadera lástima que tú no puedes entenderlo. Supongo que me tocará hacértelo ver, como muchas otras cosas– sabía que él no me estaba escuchando, pero no podía dejar de expresar cómo me siento ahora mismo. Siento que mi corazón va a estallar de tanta emoción.

– Bien, Sakura, recuerda que tenemos el tiempo contado– me di unas palmadas en las mejillas para calmar mis alborotados pensamientos y comencé a revisar el contenido de las bolsas. Había pantalones, faldas, shorts, blusas de diferentes modelos y colores, chaquetas... De tan sólo pensar en lo mucho que debió gastar en todo esto, me da migraña.

Al final me decidí por unos jeans desgastados, una polera blanca con una camisa a cuadros roja encima, con todos los botones abiertos y las mangas dobladas hasta los codos. Y unos botines cortos de tacón negros. Desistí la pulsera que Sasuke me regaló en Navidad y el collar de mi madre. Me recogí el cabello y me coloqué la peluca con cuidado de no arruinar el peinado que tiene, las puntas están onduladas y posee un flequillo recto. Me acerqué al pequeño espejo que hay en el armario e inspeccioné mi apariencia, me veía distinta, excepto por mi ojos que aún siguen siendo verdes y mis cejas rosas. Estas están cubiertas por el flequillo, pero una persona observadora podría notarlo, quizás Izumi tenga maquillaje con cual pueda cambiarles el color. Me puse los lentes de contacto con sumo cuidado, es la primera vez que uso unos, pero cuando las gafas de Sasuke se arruinaron, muchas veces veía como él se los ponía e incluso una vez me pidió ayuda, claro que tuvo que darme una exhaustiva explicación para que yo pudiera colocárselos.

– ¿Estás lista?– interrogó Sasuke entrando a la habitación. Su ropa era diferente, un estilo vago y relajado, muy diferente a lo que él está acostumbrado.

– ¿Cómo me veo?– pregunté ansiosa. Él me escrutó con la mirada y avanzó hacia mí dando grandes zancadas.

– Realmente no pareces tú– comentó Sasuke acorralándome contra la pared. Se acercó peligrosamente a mis labios, pero lo detuve cubriendo su boca con ambas manos, él alzó las cejas interrogante.

– Tienes prohibido besarme con esta apariencia– sentencié altanera. Sería vergonzoso admitir que me dan celos que también le pueda gustar con otro estilo completamente diferente al mío.

– Te besaré sin importar el aspecto que tengas– debatió sosteniendo firmemente mis manos sobre mi cabeza y atacó mis labios sin piedad– después de todo, tú lo hiciste conmigo.

– Veo que tú también decidiste usar un estilo diferente– comenté cambiando de tema.

– Niisan lo creyó conveniente– aventuró– tengo que admitir que aún no estoy muy seguro de quitarme las gafas, pero él insiste en que sin ellas parezco una persona completamente distinta– se quitó los anteojos y me los entregó– guárdalos en tu bolso por si acaso– ordenó. Pero en lugar de ello, me las puse.

– De verdad tienes mala vista– mencioné ligeramente mareada por la distorsión de los gruesos cristales.

– ¿En serio?– pronunció extrañado– Niisan me dijo que una vez que creía que mi vista no era tan mala como él lo imaginaba.

– Tal vez él también necesita usar gafas– añadí. Me las quité antes de que me doliera la cabeza y las guardé en mi mochila.

– Dime, Sasuke-kun, ¿ellos saben que yo...?– pronuncié cabizbaja, apretando los puños con fuerza.

– No te preocupes por eso– declaró impasible– ellos no saben nada, sólo tienen una ligera sospecha– dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio.

– Será mejor que salgamos de una vez, se hace tarde– todas mis dudas desaparecieron y me permití disfrutar del momento al máximo.

 **...**

Noté como su semblante cambio a uno más relajado cuando Izumi le maquilló las cejas. En ese momento ella insinuó que Sakura podría hacerse pasar por su hermana menor con facilidad, así que decidimos que así sería. El nombre de Sakura con ese aspecto sería Tachibana Nanami. Mientras que yo sería Uchiha Susuki. Itachi dijo que si pretendía andar libremente por el pueblo sin mis gafas, sería divertido que mi hiciera pasar por un _"primo"_ nuestro. En la estación de trenes, Naruto y Hinata no hicieron muchas preguntas al respecto. Porque yo le había comentado a él la situación para evitar que hiciera preguntas imposibles de responder.

Como era de esperarse, la feria estaba demasiado concurrida. Nos cruzamos con más de un estudiante de nuestra escuela, para algunos era notoria mi _"ausencia"_ y la de Sakura. Los imbéciles se creyeron el cuento del primo lejano, y de que Sakura y yo habíamos decidido irnos a un lugar tranquilo los dos solos. Las miradas descaradas de la población femenina sobre mí, es realmente incómodo. Por ese motivo no me gusta desistir de mis gafas, pero todo sea para que ella se divierta. Hemos subido a casi todas las atracciones de la feria.

– Quédate aquí, vi una máquina expendedora por aquí cerca. Iré por algo de tomar– ambos estamos solos, haciendo una fila para subirnos a una montaña rusa.

– Está bien, no tardes mucho– dije metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

 **...**

Saqué mi jugo del compartimento de la máquina y me di la vuelta, me choqué con alguien que me hizo caer sentada en el suelo. Levanté la mirada dispuesta a reclamar por haberse atravesado en mi camino, pero me congelé horrorizada al ver de quién se trataba. Indra me observaba desde arriba con la máscara de indiferencia que lo caracteriza. Aparenté estar enfadada, en un desesperado intento por ocultar el terror que sentía en ese momento.

– Indra, ¿no piensas ayudar a la señorita a ponerse de pie?– le reprochó Kaguya. Indra de mala gana, me tendió la mano pero la aparté de un manotón.

– Puedo levantarme sola, muchas gracias– hablé fríamente. Kaguya sonrió y se acercó a mí. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar por nerviosismo, controlé el temblor de ellas apenas.

– Hermosa y altanera, me agradas– alabó rozando sus uñas por mi barbilla– ¿Cómo te llamas, jovencita?– preguntó con dulzura. Tuve que reprimir las náuseas que me golpeó en ese instante.

– Tachibana Nanami– respondí a secas.

– Dime, ¿Estás sola en este mundo cruel?– interrogó en el mismo tono– ¿Estás interesada en un trabajo nocturno que podría sacarte de tu miseria?

– ¿Qué le hace pensar que vivo en la miseria?– ataqué ofendida– mi hermana y yo podemos valernos solas sin la necesidad de buscar dinero fácil– aparté con sutileza la mano de Kaguya que sostenía mi rostro– si me disculpa, me están esperando– pero Indra se interpuso en mi camino, temí lo peor cuando vi su expresión sombría.

– No te vayas aún, estamos conversando– agregó Kaguya con falso pesar– ¿eres virgen?– preguntó intrigada. Ahora recuerdo que Kaguya suele ir a lugares concurridos por jóvenes, en busca de _"jovencita desafortunadas"_ que harían lo que sea por salir de su miseria.

– No– respondí a la defensiva.

– ¿Qué tan activa es tu vida sexual?– siguió con el interrogatorio _. "Muy activo"_ pensé en decirle para ser chocante, pero me mordí la lengua antes de pronunciar alguna estupidez.

– Mi vida sexual no es de su incumbencia, señora– refuté. Ella arqueó una ceja y luego una sonrisa _"tierna"_ se dibujó en sus rojos labios.

– Entiendo– dijo pensativa. Sacó una tarjeta de su bolso de mano y me la entregó– si cambias de opinión, no duden en llamarme.

– ¡Nanami-chan!– llamó Izumi. Ella venía acercándose a paso acelerado, arrastrando a Itachi consigo.

– Neesan– pronuncié aliviada.

– ¿Dónde estabas? Te he buscado por todos lados– dijo con aparente preocupación. Me di cuenta que Itachi estaba tensó, intercambiando miradas retadoras con Indra, mientras Izumi y yo seguíamos con el teatro de las hermanas.

– Vine a comprar un jugo– indiqué levantando el jugo que estaba en mis manos.

– ¿Dónde dejaste a Susuki-kun?– preguntó.

– Lo dejé haciendo la fila para la para la montaña rusa– contesté.

– Vamos a buscarlo, antes de que las mujeres de la feria te lo roben– contestó divertida.

– O que él se ligue a las mujeres de la Feria– según Sasuke, el cambio de identidad también implica cambiar de personalidad. Así que nos intercambiamos las nuestras, para mi mala suerte y la suya, su atractivo físico ha llamado mucho la atención. He tenido que soportar cómo se comporta coqueto con otras personas cuando es necesario hacerlo. Aunque luego pone una mueca de fastidio cuando logra deshacerse del grupo de descerebradas.

– Sakura– nombró Itachi de repente. Él tenía la mirada fija por donde Kaguya e Indra se habían ido– ¿Quiénes son esas personas y por qué estabas tan nerviosa ante su presencia?

– Sólo un desagradable reencuentro con el pasado– divagué. Ellos intercambiaron miradas y me siguieron en completo silencio. Visualice a Sasuke en compañía de Naruto y Hinata. Mis pies se movieron por inercia, antes de darme cuenta ya tenía la cabeza enterrada en su pecho, dejando escapar todo el pánico que me agobió cuando me crucé con esas personas.

– ¿Qué sucede?– preguntó preocupado por mi reacción, lo apreté con fuerza, como si temiera que fuera a desvanecerse entre mis brazos– Niisan, ¿Tú sabes qué pasó con ella?– preguntó de nuevo.

– Un desafortunado encuentro con alguien que le trae recuerdos desagradables– respondió. Sentí como todo su cuerpo se estremeció y el latir de su corazón se alteró.

– Todo esto es culpa mía– musitó afligido. Sé perfectamente que se está conteniendo para no alterarse y comenzar a interrogarme. Supongo que lo hará cuando estemos solos.

– No lo es– susurré con voz entrecortada– es simplemente una desgraciada casualidad.

– ¿Te quieres ir?– formuló, acariciando suavemente la curvatura de mi espalda. Negué sobre su pecho repetidas veces, lo último que quería era arruinar todo lo que él hizo para que yo pudiera venir hasta aquí. Tomé unas cuantas bocanadas de aire para calmar mi llanto y me hice para atrás con lentitud.

– ¡Ya estoy mejor!– exclamé mirándolo a los ojos con la mejor sonrisa que pude. Él no pareció convencido, pero mi mirada suplicante terminó por convencerlo. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y me lo entregó.

– Arregla esa cara, es nuestro turno– señaló como el encargado del juego nos apresuraba para que subiéramos.

– Bien, aquí vamos– levanté el puño en el aire, él negó divertido y se subió al juego.

Buscamos una atracción donde pudiéramos separarnos de los otros y hablar de lo que sucedió con tranquilidad. Subimos a unos botes a pedal, nos alejamos de la orilla del muelle lo más que pudimos y nos quedamos allí. Estábamos a medio camino de donde está la feria y una pequeña isla. Hasta ese momento, de su boca no ha salido palabra alguna. Miré nuestras manos entrelazadas puestas en su pierna, no ha querido soltarme desde que bajamos de la montaña rusa. Decidí que era yo quien debía abordar el tema, por más que no quisiera hacerlo.

– Sasuke-kun...– llamé tímidamente.

– ¿Quién era?– preguntó con los dientes apretados.

– Kaguya e Indra– contesté.

– ¿Lograron reconocerte?– cuestionó.

– Aparentemente no, Kaguya se mostró muy interesada en mí. No, más bien en Nanani– relaté– me hizo unas observaciones, me preguntó si estaba sola en este mundo y si estaba interesada en un trabajo nocturno. El trabajo de Indra era no dejarme ir, puesto que su ama me había puesto un ojo encima. Me negué, pero me entregó una tarjeta para que pudiera contactarla. Ya se me estaban acabando las malas contestas cuando Izumi-san e Itachi llegaron a mi rescate– finalicé soltando un prolongado suspiro.

– Lamento que esto se haya convertido en una desagradable experiencia para ti– se disculpó.

– Nada de lo que tú hagas por mí se convertirá en una mala experiencia, todo lo contrario, es... algo maravilloso que no puedo expresar con palabras– expliqué dedicándole una sonrisa– todas esas pequeñas cosas que tengas en mente para mí, se convierten en un precioso e inolvidable recuerdo. La tumba de mi madre e Ino, la fiesta de cumpleaños que organizaste, incluso trabajar para darme una oportunidad de conocer otros lugares que nunca creí llegar a ver con mis propios ojos. Y hacerme vivir las experiencias que tal vez para ti no sean la gran cosa, pero que para mí lo son, yo creía que nunca podría experimentar algo igual. Es algo parecido a una persona a la que acaban de quitarle la venda de sus ojos. Esa persona está ansiosa porque sus nuevos ojos sean capaces de captar la belleza de la vida nueva que estará frente a él o ella. Aunque he visto que no todo es tan perfecto como lo imaginaba, nunca lo ha sido. Pero, no por eso voy a anhelar volver a ser ignorante del mundo fuera de esa habitación.

– Incluso algo tan pequeño como un prendedor para el cabello o unos lentes de contacto, puede convertirse en mi tesoro más valioso mientras venga de ti– él simplemente sonrió, supe que había entendido lo que había querido decirle durante todo este tiempo. Sólo pude reír y él se permitió hacerlo también.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Tengo que admitir que este capítulo en particular me tiene fascinada, me emocionaba cada vez que me tocaba ponerme a escribir. Aunque, como ya dije, me consto terminarlo por mis constantes cambios negativos de ánimo. No me pude resistir a poner un fragmento de la preciosa canción que me inspiro en muchos aspectos de este capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció la sorpresa de Sasuke? Había pensado en esto desde hace tiempo, pero no estuve muy segura de ella hasta que comencé a plasma la idea. Sakura supo mantener la compostura frente a esas personas que fueron contribuyentes importantes en su sufrimiento y que por fortuna no lograron ver a través de su máscara de altanería y de su disfraz. Mañana comienza mi tortura llamada clases, no sé cuándo pueda volver a traerles un capitulo nuevo, pero tratare de ponerme a trabajar en ello las pocas horas libres que tenga a la semana.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	18. Capítulo 17: La Propuesta

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Primero que nada, perdón por el retraso. Creo que está vez si me he sobrepasado con la fecha de actualización. Pero les dije anteriormente que las actualizaciones serían más lentas porque el semestre está complicado y no me equivoqué. Ha sido duro, las cosas no me han salido del todo bien. Pongo de todo mi esfuerzo, pero sin obtener buenos resultados, me he deprimido, incluso he pensado en renunciar. Pero bueno, así de dura es la vida universitaria. Otra cosa que quería decirles es que Facebook me cerró la cuenta anterior y la página fue eliminada también (pajuos esos) pero me creé una nueva cuenta, espero que puedan agregarme. Se llama _**Anne Kris Uchiha**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo al perfil de Facebook) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones. Sin más que decirles, espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo que con tanto cariño he traído para ustedes.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: La Propuesta.**

Esta mañana Itachi se coló a mi habitación y me dijo que tenía que hablar algo importante con la familia, pero que necesitaba que Izumi no estuviera presente en ese momento porque tenía que ver con ella. Así que ambos llamamos a Sakura a sus espaldas y le pedimos que la invitará a dar un paseo o lo que sea que las mantenga ocupadas a ambas por un buen rato, pero que procurara no decirle que habíamos sido nosotros quienes le habíamos pedido que la invitará.

– Volví– dijo Itachi entrando a la sala. Ni siquiera me molesté en destaparme los ojos, sólo seguí acostado en el sofá con un brazo cubriendo los ojos de la luz en un intento por dormir un poco más– ¿Piensas a estar en pijama todo el día?– preguntó con mofa. Gruñí por lo bajo y decidí ignorarlo– Sakura-chan vendrá a visitarte ¿acaso piensas recibirla vestido así?– continuó en el mismo tono.

– Eso no es algo que deba preocuparme– respondí con fastidio– y ya deja de llamarla así.

– Parece que aprovechas que papá no esté tan casa para venir a hacer aquí de las tuyas, pillín– comentó con fingida indignación.

– Ve a joder a otro– dije irritado, poniéndome de lado para darle la espalda.

– No seas gruñón, Sasuke– dijo berrinchudo– estamos teniendo un seria conversación entre hermanos – ¿Seria? Si claro, con Itachi nada puede ser serio.

– Tú ganas– bufé sentándome, Itachi sonrió triunfal.

– ¿Cuál ha sido el lugar más arriesgado donde has tenido sexo?– interrogó sentándose junto a mí.

– En la biblioteca– respondí en voz baja.

– Has profanado tu lugar sagrado– señaló acusador– aunque, hubiera sido interesante ¿por qué nunca se me ocurrió hacerlo?

– Tú sólo ponías un pie en la biblioteca cuando querías informarme de algo o simplemente escapar de tu club de descerebradas– comenté.

– ¿Cómo lo conseguiste sin que los descubrieran?– preguntó curioso.

– Ese día la anciana se fue antes y nos dejó solos a ambos– respondí– Usualmente ella está al pendiente de Sakura, la vigila cuidadosamente, esperando que ella cometa una falta y así prohibirle la entrada a la biblioteca.

– Si consiguiera su objetivo, Sakura seguiría entrando porque ella usaría las influencias de su madrina– argumentó.

– A ella no le gusta usar eso a su favor, por eso casi nadie sabe de su relación con Tsunade– Itachi negó divertido. Si nosotros hubiéramos tenido una oportunidad como esa de tener un familiar en la escuela, él sí le habría sacado provecho a las circunstancias.

– ¿Qué hay de ti?– pregunté– ¿cuál ha sido el lugar más arriesgado?

– Bueno...– comenzó pensativo– no hay un lugar en específico, hay varios– confesó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Seguimos charlando mientras esperábamos que papá llegara del trabajo.

 **...**

La noche había sido agotadora, muchas veces se encontraba a sí mismo debatiéndose entre sí retirarse y dejarle su lugar a una persona más joven y capaz que él, pero no había ninguno que llegará a ese nivel. Ni siquiera sus sobrinos, Shisui aún es muy joven y Obito es un verdadero idiota.

Estacionó el auto en el garaje de su casa, al entrar escuchó las voces de sus dos hijos, sentía que había pasado bastante desde que no escuchaba tanto ruido en casa. Pero sólo había pasado un año desde que Itachi dejó de vivir con ellos. Ahora eran sólo él y Sasuke, y ellos no eran muy comunicativos. Las únicas veces que se escuchaba ruido en la casa, era cuando Naruto o la pelirrosa estaban de visita. Se acercó sigilosamente, quería saber qué era esa conversación que los mantenía tan entretenidos y que no se daban cuenta de su presencia en casa. Fugaku se sintió viejo, ¿Cuándo fue que sus hijos crecieron tanto? ¿Desde cuándo sus conversaciones no eran sobre algún acontecimiento de gran relevancia en la escuela, sobre algún videojuego nuevo que había salido y debían comprar o simplemente del libro que Sasuke leía en ese momento? Ahora ellos hablaban de sus experiencias sexuales, por supuesto guardando la dignidad de su respectiva novia y sin revelar todo con lujo de detalles. Eso de cierta forma le alegró, él y su amada esposa en el tiempo que estuvo con ellos, se dedicaron inculcarles el respeto por las mujeres.

– Es bueno verlos reunidos a los dos después de algún tiempo– dijo sentándose frente a ellos, ambos jóvenes sonrieron. Ambos habían cambiado, Itachi seguía siendo prácticamente el mismo, sólo había madurado... pero Sasuke. Él sufrió una metamorfosis, se le notaba más relajado, feliz. Incluso sonreír era algo común de ver en él actualmente, cosa que antes de que la pelirrosa llegará a su vida, era complicado de conseguir.

– Ciertamente, lo es– comentó Itachi estando de acuerdo.

– Admito que lo echaba de menos– agregó Sasuke.

– Ya que estamos aquí ¿por qué no tenemos una conversación ustedes y yo?– ofreció el Uchiha padre.

– Por mi está bien– respondió Itachi.

– Hmp– esa era una respuesta afirmativa por parte del menor.

– Sé que nunca tuve tiempo de tener este tipo de conversaciones con ustedes y por lo que veo ya no es necesario, pero...– comenzó. Sus hijos entendieron de inmediato sus intenciones, pues ambos desviaron la mirada ligeramente incómodos– esto es tan incómodo para mí, como lo es para ustedes...

– No tienes por qué hacerlo, papá– interrumpió el mayor– En serio que no.

– Sólo quiero saber si se están protegiendo– dijo aclarando la garganta, volviendo a su típico semblante– no quiero ser abuelo, no aún.

– Por mí no te preocupes– alegó Itachi– Izumi y yo somos adultos, somos conscientes de lo que sucederá si no lo hacemos. Además, creo que aún me falta crecer un poco más antes de pensar en tener hijos.

– Por mí tampoco, Sakura y yo tenemos eso cubierto– aseguró Sasuke. Fugaku asintió conforme, él no descarta que algún volver a escuchar pequeñas pisadas resonar en el piso de madera, igual que cuando sus hijos crecían y corrían por toda la casa.

– Entonces, ¿puedo estar tranquilo?– inquirió.

– Por supuesto que sí– dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono.

– Por cierto, Niisan– mencionó Sasuke pareciendo recordar algo importante– ¿por qué motivo pediste reunirnos a todos a espaldas de Izumi-san?

– Tengo una noticia importante que darles– dijo dejándolos a la expectativa– le pediré a Izumi que sea mi esposa– soltó, ganándose una mirada atónita de ambos.

– Te felicito, hijo– dijo Fugaku siendo el primero en recobrar la compostura.

– ¿Casarte, Niisan?– preguntó Sasuke sin dar aún crédito a sus oídos– siempre decías que no querías atarte a una mujer en matrimonio.

– ¿Qué puedo decir? He madurado– sentenció Itachi– entiendo si creen que tomé muy rápido la decisión, puesto que Izumi y yo sólo tenemos un año de estar saliendo. Pero, siento que es el momento adecuado– finalizó con una enternecedora sonrisa.

– ¿Cuándo piensas proponérselo?– interrogó el menor. Los hombros de Itachi decayeron y su expresión se tiñó de desesperación.

– ¡Ese es el maldito problema, no sé cómo hacerlo!– exclamó exasperado.

– Tal vez sí...– comenzó Fugaku, ganándose la atención de ambos pelinegros.

 **...**

Me sorprendió mucho la petición que Sasuke e Itachi me hicieron en la mañana. En realidad no me molestaba, pues él y yo no teníamos nada que hacer en este día libre. El día anterior había sido pesado, lleno de emociones fuertes. A pesar de todo, no tengo miedo, no me siento intranquila, no tuve pesadillas. Esta última ya la he superado gracias a él. Ahora sólo me emociona saber a dónde iremos la próxima vez, es emocionante estar a la expectativa de sus acciones. A pesar de que su rostro siempre se muestra imperturbable, sé que en el interior está satisfecho con ver lo mucho que disfruto de que él hace por mí. Sasuke se ha convertido en mi razón de ser, el causante de mis miles de sonrisas, el culpable de mis lágrimas de alegría o tristeza, el dueño de mis sueños por las noches y mis tantos suspiros, el que se ganó mi amor sin mucho esfuerzo.

Miré a Izumi de soslayo, ella parecía desconectada del mundo. Ella había ido hacia donde yo había querido sin oponerse o al menos, ofrecer un lugar al cual quisiera ir.

– ¿Izumi-san?– llamé dudosa– ¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿Acaso tuvo una pelea con Itachi?– la simple mención del pelinegro, hizo que se sobresaltara. Pasó sus dedos distraídamente sobre su cabello recién cortado. Ambas estamos en un café, comiendo unos dulces luego de salir de la peluquería. Mi cabello había crecido mucho desde que Ino lo cortó, así que decidí volver a ponerlo como ella me lo dejó en aquel momento. En cambio Izumi sólo se recortó un poco en las puntas.

– Es que...– hizo una pausa– estoy preocupada por él.

– ¿Acaso le sucede algo malo?– pregunté alarmada, ella negó con ligero movimiento de cabeza.

– Todo ha ido bien entre nosotros desde que terminamos la Academia, incluso hace poco tomamos la decisión de irnos a vivir juntos– comenzó con la cabeza gacha– pero desde hace unos días, lo he notado extraño. Sale a pasear solo, con la excusa de que necesita despejar su mente del trabajo y el entrenamiento especial de la agencia. Se la pasa a hurtadillas, murmurando para sí mismo... no estoy segura de que es lo que le pasa, pero me asusta. ¿Qué tal si está buscando la forma más educada de decirme que ya no quiere seguir con nuestra relación? Espero que sólo sea un mal entendido, porque no podría soportar tanto dolor. Lo amo demasiado, ya no imagino mi vida sin Itachi a mi lado.

– Estoy segura de que estas equivocada– traté de tranquilizarla– no soy la persona más indicada para hablarle de esto, pero entiendo lo que sientes. Sasuke es lo más bonito que tengo y me aterra perderlo. Tal vez Itachi sólo está confundido, comenzar una nueva vida con otra persona, no debe ser fácil. Yo sé de eso, a mí me costó mucho adaptarme a una nueva familia. Imagino que él siente lo mismo e incluso tú, pero para ti es más fácil sobrellevarlo.

– A veces creo que tú eres una mujer mayor encerrada en el cuerpo de una niña, hablas con la sabiduría de una persona que ha pasado por mucho. Incluso he llegado a sentirme como una niña ignorante delante de ti... es intimidante– admitió riendo.

– No estoy segura si eso fue un cumplido o no– comenté dudosa. Ella soltó una sonora carcajada.

– Definitivamente lo fue– dijo sacudiendo mi cabello– te ves linda con ese corte– me elogió– apuesto que Sasuke quedará fascinado.

– Él no dirá nada al respecto...–dije encogiéndome de hombros. Izumi pareció decepcionada. Al parecer no comprendió que dejé la oración a medias. Sasuke no dirá nada delante de terceras personas. Él sencillamente aparenta no haber notado nada, pero él siempre es atento a lo que sucede a su alrededor.

– Creo que es hora de volver a casa de los Uchiha– dijo poniéndose de pie. Terminé de comer mi dango y la seguí.

– ¿Intentaras tocar el tema hoy?– pregunté.

– ¿Soy tan obvia?– asentí en respuesta– es lo mejor, ya tengo muchos días dándole vueltas al asunto y realmente ya no quiero seguir con esta incertidumbre. Si Itachi-kun quiere dejarme, entonces espero que tenga una buena explicación que darme.

– Hola, señoritas– saludó cordialmente Shisui desde la patrulla– supongo que van a ver a sus Uchiha favoritos ¿quieren que las lleve?– ofreció.

– Por mi está bien– accedió Izumi comenzando a acercarse a la patrulla, la seguí sin más. Dudo que las razones de Itachi sean malas o sino no se habría asegurado que yo mantuviera a Izumi ocupada mientras él sostiene una seria conversación con su familia e incluso sospecho que Shisui también lo sabe.

 **...**

Itachi no dejaba de darle vueltas al consejo de nuestro padre, caminaba de un lado a otro intranquilo. Papá y yo sólo observábamos detenidamente sus movimientos, sin agregar ningún comentario al respecto.

– ¿De verdad crees que funcionará?– preguntó por enésima vez. Papá rodó los ojos con fastidio.

– A mí me funcionó bien– sentenció– por eso estas aquí hoy– Itachi bufó y se desplomó sobre el sofá.

– Si tienes una idea mejor entonces date prisa porque ya llegaron– comenté señalando despreocupadamente hacia la puerta que da hacia la salida, unos segundos después fue atravesada por Izumi, Shisui y Sakura.

–Buenos días– saludaron al unísono los recién llegados.

– Buenos días– respondimos mi padre y yo. En cambio, Itachi lucía tenso, distante. Ni siquiera se dignó en dirigirse a ellos.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó de repente. Itachi evitaba mirar a Izumi y ella esperaba que él se dignara a dejar de ignorarla o que al menos tuviera pantalones para decirle cuál era el jodido problema.

– Iré a preparar café para acompañar unos bocadillos que trajimos, con su permiso– dijo yéndose a la cocina.

– Eres un imbécil– comentó papá en voz baja.

– Si sigues así, no vas a poder pedírselo– continué.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer?– preguntó Shisui. Al parecer él había entendido de qué iba la conversación o al menos que ya tuviera una sospecha desde antes.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer?– se preguntó a sí mismo. Pasó casi un minuto cuando se levantó de golpe y se encaminó hacia la cocina– voy a hacer lo que debería haber hecho desde hace tiempo– declaró con decisión.

– ¿Puedo saber qué está pasando aquí?– preguntó Sakura fingiendo enojo.

Recosté la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, reparando en su aspecto desde que llegó. Se veía preciosa, ella es preciosa, pero un tierno mohín en sus labios y un brillo de diversión en sus ojos, la hacen lucir aún más hermosa que nunca. Ese corte de cabello me hace recordar a la Sakura que me seguía a todos lados en busca de mi atención y yo despreciaba por considerarla una molestia, aún lo es, pero creo que si ella dejara de seguirme, las cosas dejarían de tener sentido para mí. Sentía la necesidad de tomarla por las mejillas y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento como ella acaba de hacerlo conmigo, pero a la vez me cohíbe el hecho de que no estamos solos.

– Pronto te enterarás– respondí con media sonrisa. Me levanté con rapidez cuando ella quiso reducir la distancia entre nosotros– vamos al jardín.

– ¿Qué demonios acaba de...– la tomé de la cintura y silencié sus reclamos con un beso que no demoró en corresponder.

– Perdón– musité contra sus labios.

– ¿Perdón, por qué?– preguntó indecisa.

– Por todo– respondí estrechando más su cintura

– ¿Acaso sucedió algo malo?– cuestionó preocupada.

– En realidad...– tomé un mechón de su cabello– verte así me recordó a cuando llegaste. Siempre estabas siguiendo mis pasos e intentando ser mi amiga. Perdón por los momentos amargos y por los desplantes que te hacía, por los que aún te hago y los que te haré en el futuro– Sakura arqueó una ceja– aún no sé cómo hacer las cosas bien, todo a su debido tiempo.

– No hay nada que perdonar– aseguró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora– yo era un poco molesta en ese entonces y tú estabas acostumbrado a ser ignorado por todo el mundo, y yo llegué a corromper en tu burbuja.

– Realmente eres una molestia...– soltó una carcajada– pero si te hubieras dado por vencida, entonces nada hubiera tenido sentido para mí ahora.

– ¿Hubieras ido por mí de haberme rendido?– preguntó con un brillo anhelante en sus ojos. En ese mismo instante no supe cómo reaccionar, mi mente se había quedado en blanco, sólo podía pensar en lo hermosos que se veían sus ojos jades. Sin embargo, en el fondo, esa pregunta tenía una corta y clara respuesta.

Recuerdo los meses en los que ella se alejó de mí por la apuesta, aún recuerdo que al principio estaba irritando y no entendía por qué, los celos que no quería aceptar cuando Gaara apareció y luego me enojé cuando mi padre me dijo el porqué.

– Sasuke-kun– escuché mi nombre como una suave caricia. Sí, hubiera ido por ella sin dudarlo, por supuesto después de salir de mi negación. Las palabras de Izumi en la estación de trenes, me calaron en lo profundo pero me ayudaron a aclarar mi nublado panorama.

– Sí– contesté con suavidad– me habría tomado un tiempo, pero definitivamente hubiera ido por ti.

– Me alegra no haberme rendido entonces– declaró. Sonreí para mis adentros y dejé un beso en su frente.

– Por fin vas a decirme que es lo que sucede entre Itachi e Izumi-san, sé que sabes– comentó berrinchuda.

– Mira allá– señalé con la cabeza hacia la pequeña ventana que da a la cocina. En ese instante, Itachi se puso de rodillas ante Izumi, casi un minuto después ella chilló emocionada y se lanzó sobre él.

– Quién diría que esa era la razón de los dilemas de Itachi– pronunció burlona– y ella que estaba pensando enfrentarlo para que le dijera cuál era su problema y qué si pensaba dejarla, entonces que tuviera una excusa convincente para hacerlo.

– Ese idiota– gruñí entre dientes. Sakura rió y me arrastró al interior de la casa.

 **...**

Tragó grueso y miró por última vez a su familia. Los tres hombres lo animaban a continuar con una simple mirada, mientras que la chica permanecía ajena a las circunstancias. Tomó una última bocanada de aire y entró a la cocina. La castaña estaba de espaldas a él, concentrada en preparar el café.

–...– ninguna palabra salió de su boca en ese momento. Intentó unas cuantas veces más, pero en cuanto abría su boca, nada salía de ella.

– ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?– preguntó Izumi harta de la indecisión del Uchiha– si tienes algún inconveniente conmigo, dímelo de una buena vez– exigió.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algún problema contigo?– debatió confundido. En cuanto ella lo encaró, se dio cuenta de su error. Tenía los puños fuertemente apretados e intentaba desesperadamente contener el llanto.

– Entonces ¿por qué?– cuestionó con voz quebradiza– ¿por qué no me dices nada? Ahora te la pasas en una extraña actitud conmigo y yo no sé qué hice mal– en ese momento soltó todo lo que había estado conteniendo desde hace días. A pesar de su delicada apariencia, Itachi sabe de lo que Izumi es capaz, él mismo ha tenido la desdicha de experimentarlo. No por nada había sido la mejor egresada de la Academia después de él. Sin embargo, ahora se veía frágil. Ella lloraba cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, mientras sus hombros suben y bajan de forma irregular.

Itachi en ese momento se quedó sin saber cómo actuar, él nunca se había molestado en consolar una chica llorando. Izumi era una mujer fuerte, es la primera vez desde que comenzaron su relación que la ve en ese estado. Pensó en lo que podrían hacer su padre o su hermano en una situación similar. Él recordaba a su madre como una mujer que no le importaba reprimir sus sentimientos, y su padre, a pesar de ser un hombre frío, él se preocupaba por hacerla sentir mejor. Sasuke por su lado, no estaba seguro. Él no era muy dado con los sentimientos y la pelirrosa es demasiado expresiva. Pero sus dudas quedaron atrás cuando sus ojos fueron a dar a la ventana que da al patio. Ellos se besaban. Él la abrazaba con ambos brazos por la cintura y ella lo abrazaba por el cuello. Era la primera vez que los veía tan acaramelados, solamente los había visto tomados de la mano e intercambiar miradas cómplices. Itachi se dio cuenta de que si su pequeño hermano podía hacerlo, él también.

– Izumi– pronunció acercándose lentamente hacia ella, sin embargo la chica no alcanzó a escucharlo. En cuanto estuvo a sólo un par de pasos de ella, le tomó las manos, apartándolas de su rostro. Sin embargo ella permaneció con la cabeza gacha, quizás era por vergüenza. Ella era orgullosa, odiaba que la vieran llorar, incluso si se trata del hombre que ama– Izumi, mírame– suplicó.

– No– musitó con los dientes apretados– no quiero mirarte, no lo haré. Estoy segura de que si lo hago, habrá una expresión de lastima en tu rostro y sé que después de eso dirás aquello que no quiero escuchar.

– Créeme que lo que tengo que decirte no es nada malo, preciosa– la tomó por el mentón y le levantó el rostro– no tengo justificación sobre cómo me he comportado contigo en estos últimos días, y lo lamento. Perdóname por haberte hecho creer que había algo malo contigo. Al contrario, soy yo quien debería estar preocupado por algo así. No suelo causar una buena primera impresión a las personas, y tú no fuiste la excepción, sin embargo aquí estás. Me aceptaste con todo y mis defectos, por eso yo...– se puso de rodillas ante la atenta mirada de Izumi. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una hermosa sonrisa adornó su rostro al entender las intenciones de su novio– Tachibana Izumi, ¿me concederías el increíble honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

– Itachi-kun...– musitó sorprendida. Esta era completamente repentino, lo último que esperaba era que Itachi quisiera proponerle matrimonio. Simplemente imaginó lo peor desde el principio. Se golpeó mentalmente por haber sido tan estúpida.

– ¿Qué sucede?– preguntó ansioso por su silencio. Izumi sonrió, ese es el hombre del que ella se enamoró.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí!– exclamó entusiasmada, lanzándose sobre él. Sus irises negros se fundieron con intensidad, demostrando con una sola mirada todo lo que sentían. Buscaron los labios del otro con desesperación. Si no fuera porque estaban en el suelo de la cocina, las cosas hubieran acabado de otra manera.

– Es hora de ir a dar la noticia, futura señora Uchiha– susurró seductor contra sus labios– y luego podemos irnos a celebrar nuestro compromiso en un lugar más privado.

– Buena idea, señor Uchiha– respondió en el mismo tono. En cuanto se pusieron de pie, él tomó su mano izquierda y puso el anillo que había sacado de su bolsillo, dejó un suave beso sobre ella y la abrazó.

Las felicitaciones no tardaron en llegar en cuanto la feliz pareja llegó a la sala. La persona que más mostró su entusiasmo fue Sakura. Ambas mujeres abrumaron a los hombres presentes con tantas ideas para los preparativos de la boda, los novios acordaron que la unión se llevaría a cabo en un par de meses.

Hubo una persona que sonrió inconscientemente sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Miró la fotografía de su esposa y se retiró del lugar. Estaba seguro de que Mikoto habría pensado lo mismo si estuviera allí con él, sus hijos eran afortunados de haber encontrado a mujeres tan casi maravillosas como lo fue su madre.

 **...**

La semana de vacaciones terminó al fin, y vaya que fue una semana interesante. Sasuke se portó un poco más romántico de lo usual, no es mucho, pero me alegra que se esté esforzando para mejorar cada día. Aunque tengo que admitir que no quisiera verlo perder su esencia.

Es lunes, la escuela está bastante concurrida a pesar de que aún falta como una hora antes de que comiencen las clases. Me encontraba leyendo el libro favorito de él, sentada en sus piernas. Sasuke está teniendo una extraña conversación con Shikamaru y Shino, no entiendo mucho de lo que hablan por esa razón trato de mantenerme concentrada en el libro.

– Buenos días– saludó Hinata. Le di una respuesta corta y regresé mi atención al texto.

– ¿Naruto no ha llegado?– preguntó Shikamaru al no verlo.

– Dijo que tenía una reunión con las chicas del equipo de fútbol– eso llamó mi atención.

– No sabía que aquí hubiera un equipo femenino de fútbol– intervine– ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?– le reproché a Sasuke. Él frunció el ceño.

– No lo recordaba– dijo en su defensa– no es como si yo estuviera al pendiente de todo lo que pasa aquí.

– El punto es que se acerca el festival deportivo de la escuela– interrumpió Hinata con nerviosismo, ella sabía que se acercaba una inminente pelea entre nosotros. Sasuke suavizó su expresión y centró su atención en otro lado– él es el entrenador del equipo, y yo como presidenta del comité estudiantil, le pedí a todos los entrenadores que se reunieran con sus respectivos equipos para que organizarán los entrenamientos para los partidos con una escuela del pueblo vecino. Y por supuesto alternar su horario de clases con las prácticas de los equipos de cada salón para los diferentes juegos a los que se enfrentarán. El salón con más competencias ganadas, será el ganador.

– Estás muy entusiasmada con esto, Hinata– dije. Ella asintió efusiva.

– Hola, chicos– llegó Naruto tan entusiasta como de costumbre– ¿de qué hablaban?

– Del festival– respondió Hinata.

– Por cierto, Sasuke, ¿Itachi ya se fue del pueblo? Es que me dijo que se quedaría unos cuantos días porque tenía algo importante que hacer aquí y quería pedirle un favor– aventuró Naruto.

– Se fue anoche– contestó– el asunto importante es que...– intercambiamos miradas y luego continuó– Niisan va a casarse– sentenció. Naruto quedó perplejo, parpadeó unas cuantas veces y luego reaccionó de una manera bastante peculiar.

– ¡Se acerca el Apocalipsis!– gritó aterrado– Hinata, debemos prepararnos para lo peor. Fue un placer compartido tantos bonitos momentos juntos– gimoteo abrazando a la pobre Hinata, quien se mostraba extrañada por el teatro que estaba montando Naruto. Sasuke rodó los ojos con fastidio.

– Ahora entiendo porque mi hermano no te dijo nada– bufó.

– Oye, no es mi culpa– reclamó ofendido– él siempre dijo que sería un alma libre y que nunca se ataría a un matrimonio.

– Eres un estúpido– dijo con desdén– pero naciste así, no puedo hacer nada– Naruto iba a replicar, pero él lo interrumpió– necesito hablar contigo a solas.

– ¿Qué sucede?– pregunté en voz baja.

– Luego te digo– contestó. Me levanté de sus piernas, y él salió del salón en compañía de Naruto.

 **...**

– ¿Por qué tan serio?– interrogó Naruto una vez que estuvimos en el pasillo.

– ¿Hay una vacante en el equipo de fútbol para Sakura?– fui directamente al grano. Mentí cuando le dije que no recordaba al equipo, por supuesto que lo hacía, sólo que pensaba hablar con Naruto y darle una sorpresa. Pero la Hyuga arruinó mi idea, novia del dobe tenía que ser.

– ¿Sakura-chan juega fútbol?– preguntó sorprendido– podrías habérmelo dicho antes, el equipo necesita jugadoras nuevas. Ahora entiendo porque es tan buena en la clase de deportes.

– Me enteré hace poco– dije– quería hablar contigo sobre eso y darle una sorpresa, pero a tu novia se le fue la lengua.

– No es su culpa, ella no sabía de tus intenciones– señaló en su defensa.

– Si, si– sacudí la mano restándole importancia– lo que importa ahora es saber cuándo ella podrá comenzar a jugar con el equipo.

– Hoy mismo– declaró emocionado. Asentí conforme y regresé al salón– ¡Sakura-chan!– canturreo– Sasuke me dijo que sabes jugar fútbol. Estás cordialmente invitada a participar en el equipo ¿aceptas?

– ¡Por supuesto!– aceptó de inmediato– gracias por invitarme, Naruto– sonreí para mis adentros. Se ve tan radiante, al fin podrá realizar con libertad algo que ama hacer. Que ella sea feliz, me hace sentir bien. Aunque no haya salido como quería y que ella esté molesta conmigo por no haberle dicho antes, estoy satisfecho con sus reacciones. Puedo verla sonreír así todo el tiempo y nunca me cansaré de hacerlo.

– El equipo actualmente no cuenta con los uniformes suficientes para darte uno, pero puedes comenzar usando tu uniforme de deportes– todas las alarmas de mi cerebro se encendieron en ese instante. No, absolutamente no.

– No– pronuncié en voz alta.

– ¿Por qué no?– replicó Naruto. Sakura sonrió, ella entendió mi inquietud.

– Yo veré qué hacer– respondió ella en mi lugar. Arquee una ceja, eso me sonó a desafío. Su expresión, confirmó mis sospechas– espera mi presencia en las prácticas, te aseguro que allí estaré.

– Si tú lo dices– dijo confundido. Sus manos golpearon con fuerza mi mesa y acortó la distancia entre ambos.

– Sasuke-kun, por favor– ronroneo suplicante. Me dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca.

– Sa-ku-ra– se estremeció notablemente, siempre se pone así cuando pronuncio su nombre de esa manera– no me gusta que otros estén deseando lo que me pertenece. Y eso es lo que pasará si juegas con esos pantalones tan cortos.

– Mi amor, es sólo por poco tiempo– trató de convencerme– es como si fuera a estar en clases de deportes.

– Es diferente– debatí– las prácticas de fútbol pueden ser visitadas por cualquiera, porque es en el periodo libre.

– No seas gruñón, me aseguraré que Naruto me consiga el uniforme en poco tiempo– hizo un mohín– sabes que lo haré así quieras o no, pero no quiero pelear contigo. Has estado bastante condescendiente conmigo estos últimos días y no quiero arruinarlo.

– Debo admitir que si recordaba el equipo de fútbol, es sólo que quería darte una sorpresa. No esperaba que te enterarías por boca de alguien más– confesé. Afortunadamente nadie puede escucharnos o no me habría atrevido a decirle.

– No te preocupes, aún hay muchas cosas en la lista con las que puedes sorprenderme– expresó con un adorable rubor en sus mejillas– ¿Naruto es bueno en esto?– preguntó.

– Si, cuando estaba en primaria jugaba con el equipo de la escuela– relaté– en la secundaria era el mejor del equipo, pero rechazó ser el capitán. Él decía que esa era una responsabilidad de la cual no quería formar parte. En preparatoria decidió que ya no jugaría, sin embargo, el equipo de las chicas sabía sobre sus habilidades y estuvieron detrás de él por varios meses, hasta que él accedió.

– Ya veo– musitó pensativa– ¿Entonces sí?– insistió rozando nuestras narices.

– Está bien– accedí de mala gana– no me hago responsable de posibles daños causados a estúpidos que quieran pasarse de listos.

– Descuida, puedo cuidarme sola– respondió altanera. Me tomó desprevenido cuando me dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Aún no me acostumbro a las muestras públicas de cariño, Sakura lo entiende, pero hay veces en las que hace como si lo olvidará.

– Naruto– llamó en cuanto se alejó de mí– jugaré con ustedes a partir de ahora, sólo asegúrate de conseguir lo más pronto posible mi uniforme.

– Puede tardar de dos semanas, hasta un mes– aclaró rascándose la nuca en señal de incompatibilidad. Le lancé una mirada asesina– P-pero, trataré de que sea muy rápido– se apresuró a añadir.

La hora libre llegó a paso de caracol. Desearía decir que pude irme a la biblioteca como siempre, pero ella me convenció de ir con ellos. Dijo que no podría hacerlo sin mí, a pesar de que es ella quien debe presentarse al equipo, ella asegura que con mi presencia allí, aunque sea desde lejos, es más que suficiente.

Mientras observaba desde las tribunas como Naruto la presentaba ante el equipo, decidí hacer una llamada que creí que no tendría que hacer aún, pero que es necesaria sólo para que Sakura esté contenta. O con eso quise convencerme a mí mismo para que mi orgullo no salga afectado en este embrollo.

– Gaara– pronuncié en cuanto tomó la llamada– espero no haber interrumpido algo importante.

– _¿Qué tal, Sasuke? Yo estoy bien, por si te interesa saber_ – ironizó. Puse los ojos en blanco y estuve a punto de colgar, pero él habló de nuevo _– no cuelgues, sólo bromeaba. ¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿Está todo bien con Sakura? No es común que tú llames_ – comentó detonando preocupación.

– Ella está bien, pero hay un favor que quiero pedirte– dije arrastrando las palabras.

– _¿Y se puede saber qué puedo hacer yo por ti?_ – cuestionó burlón. Gruñí entre dientes, ganándome una carcajada de su parte– _vale, ya no digo nada. Ten algo de sentido del humor, ahora somos amigos ¿o acaso es una vil patraña para que Sakura esté tranquila? Ella se molestará mucho si se entera de tus engaños..._

– Ya deja de joder– interrumpí bruscamente– necesito saber si todavía tienes las botas de fútbol de Sakura.

– _Si, aún los tengo_ – respondió– _¿por qué?  
_  
– ¿Qué tan pronto podrías enviarlos a Konoha?– interrogué.

– _¿Qué tan pronto los necesitas?_ – interrogó de regreso.

– Muy pronto, Sakura entró al equipo de la escuela y los necesita.

– Está bien, te los mandaré mañana por la mañana– aseguró– es probable que tarden unos tres días en llegar al pueblo.

– Envíalas a mi dirección, y gracias– colgué antes de recibir una respuesta de su parte– nunca voy a terminar de soportar a ese idiota– bufé.

Sakura se adaptó muy rápido al equipo, las otras chicas parecían encantadas con su estilo de juego. La primera vez que la vi jugar, quedé sin palabras, sabía que era buena, pero saberlo no es lo mismo que presenciarlo. Definitivamente superó mis expectativas. Gaara cumplió con su palabra, las botas de Sakura estuvieron aquí más rápido de lo que creí, al parecer pagó dinero extra para que llegarán antes de tiempo.

Las cosas en casa no están igual que siempre, mi padre está empeñado en causarle una buena impresión al único familiar de Izumi, puesto que en pocos días se llevará a cabo en casa una pequeña reunión para celebrar el compromiso de Itachi e Izumi. Así que mis días de llegar a casa y lanzarme al sofá a leer un libro, se acabaron, al menos por ahora. Sakura se comprometió a ayudar a Izumi en todo lo que pudiera. Últimamente con los entrenamientos del equipo, los preparativos del festival, las idas de compras, las clases y mi trabajo en la Academia de Música, casi no hablamos. Yo estoy allí durante las prácticas, algunas veces la acompaño a las tiendas en busca de presupuestos. Pero, su único tema de conversación es sobre la boda y el equipo de fútbol. Honestamente estoy enloqueciendo, sin embargo, no me atrevo a decirle nada.

Hasta donde recordaba, las prácticas de fútbol no eran muy concurridas por un público espectador, ni siquiera los juegos. Pero desde que se corrió el rumor de que Sakura comenzó a jugar con ellas, muchas personas, hombres en su mayoría, vienen a verla jugar. Y para mi mala suerte, aún no le han entregado su maldito uniforme.

– Si hubiera sabido que Sakura-chan era tan buena, la habría invitado antes y tal vez con su ayuda habríamos llegado a las nacionales– alabó Naruto eufórico, sentándose a mi lado. Decidí ignorarlo, estoy bastante cabreado como para estar pendiente de las habladurías de Naruto.

– Quita esa cara, Teme, pareces un psicópata asesino– en ese momento llegué al límite de mi paciencia, me cansé de ver cómo esa cuerda de pervertidos miraban descaradamente su trasero.

– Naruto, voy a cometer homicidio– gruñí entre dientes.

– ¿Estás hablando en sentido figurado?– preguntó alarmado.

– No, literalmente voy a matarlos– estuve a punto de ponerme de pie e ir a estrangular a todos esos imbéciles con mis propias manos, pero Naruto anticipó mis movimientos y me detuvo.

– Oye, cálmate– pidió con nerviosismo– si lo haces, mancharás tu perfecto expediente.

– Al carajo mi expediente– rugí furioso– he llegado a mi límite, y vaya que he sido tolerante esta semana y media.

– Lo sé, entiendo que no debe ser fácil para ti que tu chica sea deseada por la mayor parte de la población masculina de este lugar. Pero tú debes entender que a ella eso no le interesa, desde que llegó, sólo se interesó en ti– el argumento de él consiguió tranquilizarme, sólo un poco, pero me hizo pensar con la cabeza en frío. Se me ocurrió una mejor manera de marcar mi territorio, quiero que todos entiendan que ella es mía y siempre lo ha sido.

– Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón– acepté. Naruto me miró confundido, pero no objetó nada al respecto.

 **...**

Todo está tan perfecto últimamente, que a veces dudo que sea real. Supongo que es mi mala costumbre de creer que no merezco ser feliz. Él estaba entre el público, observando todo con su máscara de indiferencia, pero sé que no está muy a gusto allí sentado. Agradezco todo lo que él hace para que yo tenga lo que nunca tuve, sin importar que tenga que dejar de lado ciertas costumbres.

– ¡Suficiente por el día de hoy!– anunció Karui, la capitana del equipo. Es una chica ruda, pero es bastante buena. Su posición es defensa. Mi posición anterior también era esa, pero ella y Naruto llegaron a la conclusión de que quedaría mejor como delantera– buen trabajo, Haruno– me palmeó la espalda y se fue a las duchas.

Sasuke bajó de las gradas, rápidamente corrí a su encuentro. Tenía una actitud diferente, su semblante cambió por uno más relajado, incluso esbozó media sonrisa al verme. Sus manos estaban metidas en sus bolsillos y su postura erguida había quedado en segundo plano. Él sólo se comporta así cuando estamos a solas y quiere seducirme, la mayoría de las veces, por no decir todas, terminamos en una habitación.

Solté un jadeo de sorpresa cuando me tomó por la cintura y me besó, delante de todos los que allí estaban.

– Sa-sasuke-kun...– musité avergonzada por la fogosidad de la situación, sin embargo, él hizo caso omiso a mi llamado y volvió a reclamar mis labios con más intensidad. Coló su mano por mi blusa y comenzó a acariciar la piel de mi espalda. Enrede mis dedos entre las hebras de su cabello azabache. Su lengua estaba comenzando a llevarme a la locura, pero él rompió aquella conexión. Juntó nuestras frentes, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos mientras intentábamos recuperar el aliento.

– Eso fue... tan repentino– susurré con dificultad.

– Te extrañaba– admitió apegándome más a su cuerpo.

– Todos los días estamos juntos– argumenté confundida– excepto cuando tienes que ir a trabajar.

– ¿Hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros?– cuestionó. Analicé mentalmente todo lo que hemos hecho estos días y me di cuenta de que él tiene razón.

– Lo siento, he estado ocupada haciendo lo que yo quiero y me he olvidado por completo de ti, ¿me perdonas?– pregunté haciendo un pequeño puchero.

– Ve a las duchas y espérame allí– ordenó con voz ronca– y no vayas a quitarte la ropa, preferiría hacerlo yo mismo.

– Hacerlo significa saltarnos los preparativos para el festival– dije divertida.

– ¿Acaso crees que eso importa?– inquirió.

– No– concedí– te veo al rato– le guiñe el ojo y comencé a caminar a las duchas. Me giré un momento para sonreírle, pero mi semblante decayó al darme cuenta de cómo en realidad estaban las cosas.

Si las miradas matasen, todo el mundo en las gradas estaría sepultados ahora mismo. ¿Así que de esto se trataba? No era como si de verdad me extrañaba, sólo eran patrañas para excusarse. Debí haberlo imaginado, él no es así, sólo lo hizo para marcar su territorio. Estúpidos celos, estúpido Sasuke y estúpida yo por haber caído en sus encantos.

Reprimí las ganas que tenía de gritarle, pero decidí no hacerlo. Y esta vez, no habrá un pero que valga. Me escondí en el depósito de las pelotas y esperé pacientemente hasta escuchar sus pasos aproximarse. Escuché el alboroto que ocasionaron las chicas antes de irse, quedando oficialmente sola en el perímetro. Salí del depósito, encontrándome cara a cara con él.

– No puedo creer que hicieras eso– reclamé indignada.

– ¿Hacer qué?– preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

– ¡Sabes de qué hablo!– exclamé irritada por su odiosa actitud de superioridad– usaste mi debilidad contigo, sólo para marcar territorio. Siempre dices que no te importa lo que los demás digan, pero definitivamente lo haces...

– A mi parecer no hice nada malo– admitió con una sonrisa arrogante.

– Ególatra egoísta– ataqué.

– Molestia insufrible– insultó burlón. Estaba tan molesta, que en ese momento no se me ocurría ningún insulto convincente.

– C-cuatro ojos– tartamudee. Bien, eso no debía pasar. Él está tomando mi enojo a la ligera y esto acaba de hacer que pierda credibilidad.

– Pelo de chicle– pronunció en el mismo tono de antes.

– Eres un...– su sonrisa hizo que olvidara lo que iba a decirle– tú...

– Yo ga-no– anunció victorioso. Quise irme de allí mientras aún me quedaba algo de dignidad, pero me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hacia donde estaba escondida hace un momento.

– Dejemos en claro algo– comenzó acorralándome en la pared– no me gusta como todos te miran, no me gustan las cosas que dicen sin importar que yo esté cerca, ellos tienen la estúpida creencia de que yo no voy a ¿oponerme? Si así es, no voy a oponerme a sus babosadas. Es cierto que no me importa lo que digan o hagan, pero sólo si se trata de mí, si es de ti...– se bajó a mi cuello y le dio un pequeño mordisco–... cambian las cosas.

– No es necesario hacerlo, yo sólo te veo a ti– gemí, dejándome llevar por los suaves besos que está repartiendo en mi cuello– yo te amo a ti.

– Lo sé– contestó dándome un beso en la frente. Retrocedió unos pasos y se quitó las gafas– ¿qué pasaría ahora si yo decidiera pasearme así por la escuela?

– No lo harías...– reté. Él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta– sabes que tu vista no es tan buena como para que te pasees por todos lados sin al menos tus lentes de contacto.

– Y tú ya deberías saber que eso sólo me afecta cuando no conozco el entorno, pero este lo conozco perfectamente bien– entré en pánico cuando deslizó la puerta y puso un pie fuera del depósito. Corrí hasta él y me interpuse en su camino.

– Sasuke– llamé enojada– ¿qué pretendes?

– Que entiendas cómo se siente– sentenció fríamente.

– ¿Crees que no lo hago?– chillé clavando mi dedo en su pecho– soy consciente de que te molesta que juegue con el equipo...

– No me molesta que estés en el equipo, si lo hiciera no hubiera hablado con Naruto desde un principio para que te dejará entrar al equipo– interrumpió ofendido.

– Tienes razón, lo lamento– me disculpé– sé que sólo querías hacerme saber que te molesta que juegue así– señalé mi uniforme– créeme que para mí también es incómodo, de hecho quiero matar a Naruto por no encargarse eficientemente de que mi uniforme estuviera listo a tiempo.

– Yo podría encargarme de ello– agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa. De pronto, el mundo comenzó a darme vueltas. Me era difícil distinguir el rostro de Sasuke, a pesar de estar parada frente a él. Me tambalee, pero él me sostuvo a tiempo.

– ¿Estás bien?– cuestionó preocupado.

– N-no sé...– fue lo último que dije antes de perder el conocimiento.

 **...**

No supe cómo reaccionar luego que Sakura se desmayara en mis brazos. No podía pensar con claridad, ninguna posibilidad, nada. Simplemente observaba la palidez que había adoptado su piel en ese momento.

Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces, acomodé mis gafas en su lugar, cargué a Sakura en mis brazos y corrí hasta la enfermería.

– ¿Qué le sucedió?– interrogó la enfermera al verme cruzar la puerta con Sakura en mis brazos.

– No lo sé, estábamos hablando y ella sólo se tambaleó un momento y luego se desmayó– le informé rápidamente.

– Ponla en la camilla– ordenó, obedecí de inmediato. Me quedé allí de pie observando detenidamente los movimientos de la anciana– ¿Qué haces allí?– cuestionó con desdén– ¡Largo de aquí!– demandó.

– Soy su novio y no pienso moverme de aquí hasta no saber qué le sucedió a ella– sentencié firme, más sin embargo, ella no pareció conforme con mi respuesta.

– Maldita– gruñí entre dientes cuando ella me sacó a empujones de la enfermería y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Me senté en el suelo y recosté la cabeza en la pared. Me quedé tirado en el pasillo por lo que me pareció una eternidad. La puerta se abrió, la anciana no dijo nada, con una simple mirada me indicó que ya podía entrar a verla. Me puse de pie de un salto y pasé a un lado de la enfermera sin siquiera molestarme en darle las gracias. Sakura tenía la cabeza gacha, con las manos puestas en su regazo, apretando con fuerza algo entre sus manos. Miré de reojo como la mujer salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Arrastré una silla que estaba a mi alcance y me senté junto a la camilla donde está Sakura.

– ¿Qué está mal?– pregunté poniendo una mano sobre las suyas.

– Todo normal– divagó sin levantar la cabeza– sólo fue efecto de la fatiga...

– Se sincera– exigí.

– No es nada, lo juro– alegó.

– Entonces porque no te atreves a mirarme– debatí.

– Porque soy una tonta– respondió con voz quebradiza.

– Eso ni siquiera yo puedo discutirlo– comenté tratando de hacerla reír.

– ¿Crees que puedas perdonarme?– inquirió suplicante levantando la mirada. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, mordía su labio inferior con fuerza.

– Sakura, ¿qué sucede?– demandé bruscamente. Ella se estremeció asustada, me arrepentí de haberle levantado la voz.

– Es sólo...– comenzó vacilante– cuando ella me comentó la posibilidad de un embarazo, yo no escuchaba nada de lo que ella me estaba explicando, mi mente sólo pensaba en cada una de las posibilidades. Imaginé lo que sería nuestras vidas si no eran simples presunciones de una anciana, tú y yo siendo padres. Mentiría si te digo que la idea me aterró, al contrario, sólo pensaba en que daría todo de mí para que nuestro hijo no sufra lo mismo que yo. En protegerlo de las garras de mi padre cuando él me encuentre...

– No pienses en eso– pedí en voz baja.

– Soy la última persona en este mundo que quiere volver a estar sometida bajo el yugo de Haruno Kizashi. Pero, seamos realistas, él dará conmigo tarde o temprano– un silencio incomodo se formó entre nosotros, mi cabeza no terminaba de asimilar la posibilidad de que...– aun así– continuó– pensé en aprovechar al máximo mi vida aquí, hasta que pase...

– Sobre mi cadáver, ¿lo entiendes?– interrumpí apretando sus manos. Noté un leve temblor en ellas, pero no dejaba de apretar lo que estaba sujetando.

– En momentos como éste, me alegro de amarte. Pero también me arrepiento de haberte involucrado tanto en todo esto– un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios– pensé en que un bebé en nuestras vidas estaría en peligro, por el simple hecho de que yo soy su madre. Imagina en todo lo que pensé mientras esperaba que la prueba de embarazo arrojará los resultados. Los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida...

– ¿Entonces?– me atreví a preguntar. Contuve la respiración al ver como ella dejaba a la vista una prueba de embarazo de farmacia y la levantaba.

– Negativo– declaró liberando la lágrimas que había estado conteniendo durante todo este tiempo– lo siento mucho.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas?– pregunté envolviéndola entre mis brazos, permitiéndole llorar en mi pecho. Es cierto que me siento aliviado después de saber que la prueba había dado negativo, pero también me desconcierta la actitud de Sakura.

– Es que... sé que suena raro, pero... me había ilusionado con la idea de estar embarazada– susurró aferrándose a mi camisa– entiendo que no somos más que un par de críos, pero creí que tú y yo tendríamos la madurez suficiente para afrontarlo. Y puede que tu padre, Tsunade y Karin-chan peguen el grito al cielo, pero estoy segura que no nos hubieran dado la espalda. También el hecho de que tú y yo no tenemos nada que ofrecerle, pero habríamos puesto todo de nosotros para darle un hogar feliz dónde crecer...

– No te preocupes, quizás más adelante podamos casarnos y tener hijos. Ahora sólo importa terminar la escuela y que tu sueño de ir a la universidad se cumpla, yo mismo me encargaré de ello. No te apresures a nada, aún tenemos una larga vida por delante, aún debemos crecer y aprender de nuestros errores. Caminar sin rumbo fijo, caernos y levantarnos. Cometer locuras y disfrutar de ellas o simplemente arrepentirnos de nuestra estupidez– levantó la mirada, una sonrisa radiante adornaba su rostro. A pesar de sus ojos rojos y sus empapadas mejillas, se veía bonita.

– ¿Quieres que me case contigo?– cuestionó dudosa– ¿Estás seguro de cometer el error más grande de tu vida al casarte conmigo algún día?

– Cometería el peor error de mi vida si no lo hago– alegué besando su frente– quiero hacer todo lo que mencioné, pero contigo a mi lado. Enfrentarnos a todo juntos, incluso a tu padre.

– Salgamos de aquí– comentó riendo.

– No sin que antes me digas porque terminaste aquí– argumenté.

– Se puede tratar de fatiga, la enfermera dice que últimamente he estado bajo mucho estrés y no he comido ni descansado lo suficiente– relató restándole importancia con la mano– nada de qué preocuparse.

– Si claro– ironicé– no creas que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados, voy a supervisar que no hagas nada excesivo y que hagas bien tus comidas, así tenga que arrastrarte conmigo al trabajo.

– Como tú digas– aceptó con un puchero infantil.

Desde ese día, no he dejado de darle vueltas al asunto. No sólo la alerta de embarazo, con eso sólo tendré que ser más cuidadoso a partir de ahora. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ella dijo sobre su padre. _"Pero, seamos realistas, él dará conmigo tarde o temprano"_ esa frase se reproduce como un disco rayado en mi cabeza. Siento que se nos acaba el tiempo y aún no he podido hacer nada por hacerla plenamente feliz, nada es suficiente. Pensé en reunirme con Kakashi y que él me sugiriera una posible solución, pero me dijo que no se encontraba en el país en este momento, que se pondría en contacto conmigo en el momento en el que pusiera un pie en Japón.

Estuve al pendiente de Sakura tal y como le aseguré. Comencé a vigilar sus comidas y asegurarme de que sus horas de descanso eran las adecuadas, hablé con Izumi para que no le encargará tanto, aunque con eso último me gané unos cuantos insultos por parte de Sakura. Comencé a llevarla conmigo al trabajo para vigilar que no se obsesionara con nada referente a los preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso. Sólo la dejé tranquila cuando Itachi e Izumi vinieron a ver cómo iban las cosas y fueron de compras.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo un viernes por la noche en casa, fue un día ajetreado para nosotros. Sakura, Papá, yo e incluso Naruto, ayudamos en los preparativos de la casa. Itachi estaba sumamente nervioso, no sólo por el hecho de que el único familiar de Izumi viene a conocer a la familia, sino también que las personas de nuestra familia no la conocen a ella, sólo unos pocos miembros que pueden ser contados con una mano. Sobretodo el abuelo, él no es una persona fácil de complacer, hasta yo estoy preocupado por lo que le pueda decir a Sakura cuando la conozca. Sin embargo, todo salió perfectamente bien. Los novios estaban felices, toda la familia aceptó con los brazos abiertos a Izumi y su tía, incluso el abuelo había tenido una buena charla con ella.

– Estoy agotada– suspiró Sakura mientras se quitaba los tacones. La fiesta había terminado y tuve que llevarla a casa. Ella me obligó a subir con ella hasta el departamento. Apenas entramos al recibidor, se deshizo de sus tacones.

– Lo dice quien no quería que la fiesta terminara–comenté intentando arrancarme la jodida corbata– ayúdame a quitarme esto– pedí desesperado. Ella soltó una carcajada y comenzó pacientemente a deshacer el nudo.

– No entiendo cómo es que puedes hacer un perfecto nudo de corbata y no sabes cómo quitarlo– dijo riendo.

– Lo único que quiero es quitármela– argumenté. Me quitó la corbata y la guardó en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

– ¿Sabes? Tu familia es divertida– dijo de repente– Shisui y Obito me hicieron reír bastante.

– Ellos son parecidos a Itachi en ese sentido– añadí.

– La cara de Itachi era un poema mientras ellos contaban sus andanzas en la escuela– el simple recuerdo nos hizo reír a ambos– Puedo notar que tu familia te tiene mucho aprecio, con cada persona que hablé, siempre me repetían lo mismo. _"Tienes un gran chico a tu lado, cuida de él, aprende a comprenderlo y amarlo tal y como es"_. Pero creo que no le agrade a tu abuelo– finalizó con un suspiro de resignación.

– No lo creo– dije– sólo que para él es desconcertante tu manera de hablar de la vida. También me preguntó que si tu cabello de verdad tenía ese color natural.

– Todos los Uchiha tienen el cabello oscuro, supongo que una chica con un chillón color de cabello debe resaltar mucho entre ellos– aventuró– que se le va a hacer, voy a hacer lo posible para que Uchiha Madara-sama acepte que una chica con cabello rosa conquistó el corazón de su nieto menor.

– Estoy seguro que lo harás, mi padre es tan inflexible como el abuelo y él te aceptó de inmediato– aseguré.

– Vete a casa, es tarde– ordenó.

– Recuerda que tengo el auto de mi padre, puedo quedarme un rato más– le recordé con una sonrisa torcida. Soltó una risita nerviosa y retrocedió hasta que estuvo acorralada contra la pared. Cerró los ojos esperando que hiciera mi movimiento, sin embargo, le di un pequeño golpe en la frente y salí a la oscuridad de la noche.

 **...**

Faltan un día para el festival deportivo, Tsunade nos dio el día para nos ocupáramos de terminar los últimos detalles.

Las chicas que de la clase de economía doméstica decidieron preparar bocadillos para los participantes del festival y los equipos que disputarán un encuentro amistoso con una escuela del pueblo vecino. A pesar de que no era necesaria mi presencia en la cocina, ya que soy parte del equipo de fútbol, decidí echarles una mano y así poder aprender trucos nuevos de cocina.

– Sakura-chan, ¿podrías ayudarme con esto?– preguntó Hinata señalando unas cuantas bandejas con galletas listas para ir al horno.

Algo andaba mal, jodidamente mal. Desde hace un rato había un olor a gas concentrado, las chicas parecían no darse cuenta o simplemente decidieron ignorarlo.

Todo pasó muy rápido, retrocedí por inercia cuando el horno comenzó a humear.

– ¡Agáchense!– grité lanzando lejos las bandejas, unos segundos después, el horno explotó. El fuego alcanzó la corriente eléctrica. El fuego podría haber sido contenido por la campana, pero esta está descompuesta desde hace un par de años y el presupuesto escolar no es suficiente para reemplazarla. Los apagadores, conectores de pared y las lámparas comenzaron a hacer cortocircuito al mismo tiempo. Me arrastré hasta Hinata, ella era la que estaba más cercana a mí.

– ¿Estás bien?– pregunté. Los rociadores de incendio se encendieron, pero ni eso fue suficiente para apaciguar el fuego.

– Si, es sólo que...– seguí la dirección de sus ojos, encontrándome con una astilla de vidrio clavada en su tobillo– la exposición sacudió todo y algunos implementos de cocina cayeron sobre nosotras– explicó.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí– hablé para que todas me escucharan– podría haber otra explosión en cualquier momento y no vamos a poder salir de aquí– sin embargo, ninguna me prestó atención. Todas estaban demasiado asustadas como para pensar en una solución coherente. Algunas lloraban asustadas, otras intentaban desesperadamente protegerse del humo y algunas no lo lograron a tiempo.

– ¡Llorar no nos servirá de nada!– exclamé enojada– salgamos de aquí ahora– me puse de pie y ayudé a Hinata a caminar apoyándose en mí. Otra chica de una clase inferior, tomó a su amiga, quien estaba casi inconsciente por el humo que aspiró. El resto de las chicas nos siguió, pero quedé rezagada, cargar con Hinata herida no es nada fácil.

– Es mejor que me dejes aquí y te vayas– sugirió con voz débil– alguien vendrá a rescatarme.

– No pienso dejarte atrás– aclaré firmemente. _"No tengo intenciones de cargar con la muerte de otra persona en mi conciencia"_ pensé amargamente– falta poco para que lleguemos a las escaleras– señalé. Las otras chicas ya estaban allí, pero una explosión más fuerte que la anterior sacudió todo hasta los cimientos.

– Sólo un poco más– musitó Hinata, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llegar a las escaleras antes de que las cosas empeoren. Pero, al parecer la suerte no estaba de nuestro lado este día. Una viga que desprendió del techo, amenazando con obstruirnos el paso a ambas.

– Sujétenla– ordené lanzando a Hinata hacia ellas antes de que la viga cayera.

– ¡Sakura-chan!– llamó Hinata desesperada desde el otro lado de los escombros.

– Váyanse, yo veré cómo salir de aquí– respondí.

– ¿Estás segura?– cuestionó preocupada.

– Si, yo me las arreglaré para soportar hasta que alguien venga por mí– aseguré. No tengo idea de cómo hacerlo, pero debo mentir para que ellas se vayan.

– Confiemos en la palabra de Sakura-senpai– intervino una de las chicas, terminando de convencer a Hinata.

Suspiré pesadamente luego de que ellas se fueron. Saqué un pañuelo del bolsillo de la falda y me cubrí la nariz y la boca para protegerme del humo. Observé mi alrededor, no había un lugar por el que pudiera escapar, excepto por...

– ¿Acaso las ventanas serán siempre mi escape de la muerte?– me pregunté a mi misma. Miré al vacío, tragué grueso, la distancia al suelo era mucho más larga que la de mi antigua casa. Bueno, la cocina se encuentra en el último piso de la escuela. Y las cosas en la cocina parecen que van a empeorar en cualquier momento.

 **...**

No estoy interesado en ayudar con los preparativos del festival y los chicos tampoco, estamos en el patio aprovechando las horas libres hasta que podamos irnos a casa. Shikamaru y Naruto están acostados en el césped dormitando tranquilamente. Yo estoy sentado con la espalda pegada al árbol, leyendo un libro que saqué de un librero en la Academia, según Killer Bee, mi madre solía leerlo cada vez que podía. Aunque no recuerdo haberlo visto en casa ni una vez.

Un fuerte estruendo proveniente del edificio, nos alertó a los tres.

– Parece ser una explosión– intuyó Shikamaru.

– Será mejor que vamos a averiguar– sugerí, ambos asintieron estando de acuerdo.

La entrada de la escuela era un completo caos, los estudiantes abandonaban el edificio desesperados. Algunos estaban completamente empapados y otros lograron salir antes de que los rociadores se activarán.

– ¡Shino!– llamé al verlo correr hacia nosotros– ¿por qué tanto alboroto?

– No tengo idea– contestó– pero, escuché a un profesor mencionar que la exposición venía de la cocina del último piso.

– Es decir, del salón de economía doméstica– masculló Naruto conteniendo el aliento.

– Sakura está allá arriba, voy a buscarla– informé echándome a correr hasta el interior del edificio.

– Espérame, Sasuke, Hinata está con ella– vociferó poniéndose a la par conmigo.

– ¿A dónde creen que van?– interrogó Iruka, impidiéndonos la entrada a la escuela.

– Iruka-sensei, Sasuke y yo debemos entrar enseguida– informó Naruto urgido.

– Tengo órdenes específicas de no dejar entrar a ningún estudiante, sin excepción– declaró de brazos cruzados.

– Tch– busqué a Tsunade con la mirada, tal vez podría ayudarme. Ella se encontraba un poco alejada de donde estábamos, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra– Tsunade– pronuncié llegando a su lado– sé que es peligroso, pero necesito tu autorización para entrar al edificio e ir a buscar a Sakura.

– No te preocupes, Sasuke– dijo con una sonrisa maternal. La confianza entre ella y yo ha crecido poco a poco desde que comencé mi relación con Sakura– Yamato-sensei fue a rescatar a los estudiantes que estaban cerca de donde ocurrió el incidente.

– ¡Hinata!– el grito desesperado de Naruto, hizo que Tsunade y yo volteáramos en esa dirección. Hinata venía sobre la espalda de profesor, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre por donde pasaba. Todas las chicas de la clase de economía doméstica estaban allí, excepto por ella.

– ¿Dónde está Sakura?– tomé bruscamente a Hinata por un brazo, Naruto me lanzó una mirada amenazante, pero yo hice caso omiso de esta.

– Unos escombros obstruyeron el paso antes de que ella pudiera salir por las escaleras igual que nosotras– relató afligida– si no fuera por ella, yo me hubiera quedado atrapada allá arriba.

– ¿De qué hablas?– quise saber.

– Al ver que la viga estaba a punto de desprenderse, me lanzó a los brazos de las chicas y ella no tuvo tiempo de atravesar también. Lo siento mucho– sollozó.

Ignoré el llamado de Naruto y Tsunade, y corrí. Corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, bueno, la vida de ella lo hace. Llegué al lado de la escuela donde sé que están los ventanales que dan a la cocina.

– ¡Sakura!– grité con fuerza. Me aterré, ella no daba señales de vida– ¡Sakura!– grité de nuevo con la esperanza de verla asomarse por alguna ventana.

– ¡Sasuke-kun!– gritó en respuesta. La opresión en mi pecho que había comenzado a formarse, se deshizo al ver que estaba viva, herida sí, pero viva al fin y al cabo.

 **...**

Es irónico pensar que alguien que ha pasado por tanto, pueda llegar a morir de una manera tan tonta. Asfixiada por humo o quemada viva, lo que pase primero.

Me senté el suelo, abrazando mis rodillas. Esperando que la muerte decida llevarme con ella o que tal vez alguien venga a rescatarme. Recordé la sonrisa torcida de Sasuke, temía no volver a verla nunca más. Temía aunque sea no decirle que lo amaba por última vez.

– ¡Sakura!– escuché su voz clamar mi nombre con fuerza. Decidí ignorarlo, quizás sea un producto de mente– ¡Sakura!– escuché de nuevo. Ese grito era tan nítido, tan real, que dudo que sea un cruel producto de mi imaginación. Me asomé por la ventana y allí estaba él, vino a intentar rescatarme.

– ¡Sasuke-kun!– grité eufórica. Noté que él pareció aliviado de ver que aún sigo viva.

– ¿No hay ninguna manera de salir de allí?– preguntó.

– No, ya lo intenté todo, pero no hay nada– respondí. Él se quedó pensativo unos instantes, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, analizando las posibilidades.

– No tenemos alternativa, debes saltar– algo me decía que esa sería su idea.

– ¡Estás loco!– chillé aterrada– está demasiado alto.

– No te preocupes, yo te atajaré– afirmó– ya te habías lanzado de una ventana para escapar ¿no es así? Entonces, puedes hacerlo ahora. Tú eres valiente, piensa en todos las locuras que has hecho para sobrevivir. Esta sería una locura más– medite sus palabras, él tiene razón. Pero eso no me impide estar presa del pánico por la altura.

– Esta vez es diferente, Sasuke, es una altura mucho mayor que la de mi antigua habitación– repliqué.

– Tranquilízate y escúchame– suplicó– yo te voy a sujetar antes de que llegues al suelo.

Él se veía tan confiado de sí mismo, pero yo tenía miedo de hacerlo. Otra explosión proveniente de la cocina sacudió las ventanas, un ventanal cercano a donde yo estaba estalló en miles de pedazos. Me tiré al suelo y cubrí mi cabeza con los brazos. Algunas astillas de vidrios se clavaron la piel expuesta de mis brazos y piernas. En ese momento maldije el uniforme de verano, con el otro, el saco me habría salvado los brazos.

– ¡¿Sakura, estás bien?!– gritó Sasuke desde abajo. Me levanté y volví a asomarme por la ventana.

– Sí, estoy bien– aseguré.

– Salta, te prometo que voy a atraparte– repitió con decisión.

– Tengo miedo– respondí temerosa. Él frunció el ceño.

– ¡Maldita sea, Sakura! ¡Salta!– exigió cabreado. Me quedé congelada, hace tiempo que él no me grita de esa forma. Tengo que dejarme de tonterías y confiar en él.

Me impulsé del marco de la ventana y salté, cerré los ojos imaginando una terrible caída, pero los brazos protectores de Sasuke me sostuvieron en el aire. La velocidad de la caída nos lanzó a ambos al suelo. Me abracé a su cuello tratando de calmar los temblores causados por el pánico. Él me abrazó por la cintura con fuerza y permanecimos así por un largo rato.

– Creí que te pasaría algo malo– susurró apretándome más fuerte.

– Estoy bien, pero ¿y tú?– pregunté preocupada– ¿la caída no te afectó?

– Sólo me duele un poco la espalda, pero lo importante es que tú estés bien– respondió. Una explosión más fuerte proveniente del piso superior nos alertó a ambos– Tenemos que salir de aquí– pronunció. Traté de levantarme, pero me pegó con fuerza a su cuerpo de nuevo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se dio la vuelta dejándome debajo de su cuerpo– cúbrete el rostro– ordenó. Rápidamente me escondí en su cuello. Cientos de astillas de vidrios cayeron sobre nosotros, o más bien sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke.

– ¡Sasuke-kun!– exclamé asustada al ver como su camisa blanca comenzaba a mancharse de sangre, una gran astilla de vidrio se había clavado en su hombro izquierdo.

– Estoy bien, no es nada– aseguró reprimiendo un quejido– mejor salgamos de aquí antes de que estalle otra ventana o suceda algo peor– se puso de pie como pudo, se sacó la astilla de su hombro y me ayudó a levantar a mí. Él caminaba con aparente tranquilidad, pero yo no dejaba de observar la herida de su espalda con preocupación.

– Tenemos que buscar un médico– sugerí– esa herida podría ocasionar graves lesiones en los músculos de esa zona.

– Lo importante es buscar a alguien que cure pronto las heridas de tus brazos y piernas– dijo. Fruncí el ceño perdiendo la paciencia ¿acaso no se da cuenta de que lo mío son sólo cortes superficiales? Aquí el verdadero afectado es él.

Llegamos al patio delantero de la escuela, los bomberos acaban de llegar, la policía controlando la situación con los espectadores a las afueras de la escuela y unas pocas ambulancias atendiendo a los estudiantes que resultaron lesionados durante la evacuación del edificio. Sasuke se tambaleó, sabía que la caída le había afectado más de lo que él quiso admitir. Pasé su brazo derecho por mis hombros y fui su apoyo durante el resto del trayecto.

– No entiendo por qué el humo no te afectó tanto– dijo pensativo.

– Me cubrí el rostro con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo– respondí– debo admitir que los ojos me arden, pero eso es lo que menos interesa. Busquemos una ambulancia.

– Disculpe– habló en cuanto visualizó a un paramédico desocupado– ella está herida.

– Él está peor que yo– me apresuré a decir. Sasuke me lanzó una mirada de advertencia– pues al menos yo puedo mantenerme de pie.

– Vale, parece que ambos están en malas condiciones– comentó divertido el hombre al ver como discutíamos por a quién atenderían primero– Hana, ayúdame con estos dos– una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros corrió hacia nosotros.

– Hōshō, tú encárgate del chico, yo me haré cargo de ella– habló con rapidez. El hombre tomó a Sasuke y ella me guió a otra ambulancia. No despegamos la mirada del otro hasta que nos metieron en diferentes ambulancias.

– Tranquila, tu novio está en buenas manos– afirmó Hana mientras examinaba mis heridas.

– ¿Cómo sabe que él y yo...

– Habría que ser muy tonto para no darse cuenta de la atracción que hay entre ustedes– respondió riendo. Mis mejillas se encendieron, ella negó divertida– ¿Cómo te sacó del edificio?– interrogó.

– Me obligó a saltar de una ventana– contesté– juró que me no me dejaría caer y así lo hizo.

– ¿Aspiraste mucho humo?– preguntó de nuevo.

– Sólo al principio, me cubrí el rostro con un pañuelo– dije. Ella asintió conforme. Me colocó una mascarilla de oxígeno en el rostro y luego me sonrió.

– Es por precaución– dijo antes de que comenzará a hacer preguntas.

El caos sucumbió poco a poco, Tsunade y los otros fueron a verme en la ambulancia cuando se enteraron que había logrado salir ilesa. Le pregunté a la mujer sí podría dejarme ir con Sasuke, ella accedió amablemente y me llevó hasta allí. Él estaba sentado con la cabeza recostada en la pared de la ambulancia, sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Hana me volvió a poner la mascarilla de oxígeno y nos dejó solos. Acomodé mi cabeza en su hombro y él apoyó su mejilla sobre mi cabeza.

– Sakura– pronunció débilmente. Supuse que el medicamento que le están administrando por una vía para calmarle el dolor mientras esperamos que puedan trasladarlo al hospital, estaba comenzando a hacerle efecto.

– Dime– respondí en un susurro.

– Sólo... no, nada. Olvídalo.

– Dime lo que quieras– pedí tomando su mano.

– Necesito escucharlo– nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos.

– ¿Escuchar qué?– pregunté rompiendo la tranquila atmósfera.

– Que me amas– sentenció en un susurro casi inaudible. Sonreí para mis adentros. Él tenía miedo, podía sentirlo por la fuerza con la cual apretaba mi mano.

– Estoy bien, estamos bien– dije, la presión de su agarre me hizo saber que con eso no sería suficiente– Te amo, gracias por salvarme.

No recibí respuesta de su parte, pero sé que está escuchándome. Lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. Comencé a cuestionarme si acaso yo soy la causa de las desgracias que llegan a su vida, él tenía una vida monótona, pero tranquila, antes de que yo llegara a irrumpir en su mundo. Recordé, por alguna razón que aún no logró comprender, la conversación que tuvimos en la enfermería hace semanas. ¿Casarnos y tener hijos? Suena como una propuesta a largo plazo que estoy dispuesta a aceptar, no importa que tanto pase para que llegue ese día.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Tengo que admitir que este capítulo en particular me contó demasiado terminarlo, no sólo por el corto tiempo libre que tengo, sino que tampoco mi estado de ánimo era el mejor. No tengo comentarios referentes al capítulo, eso se los dejaré a ustedes esta vez. No tengo idea de cuando podre actualiza de nuevo, así que les pido paciencia, de todo corazón.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	19. Capítulo 18: Emociones Rebosantes

Hola, mis queridos lectores. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero este último mes no he tenidos ánimos de escribir. Sin embargo, cuando tenía ganas lo hacía y poco a poco fui terminando este capítulo que tanto han esperado. Realmente lo siento mucho. Por cierto, les prometo que esta semana me pondré a contestar los review que me han dejado, no crean que lo he olvidado. Por cierto, gracias a _Hikari Takaishi Y_ , llegué a mi review 200 ¡Gracias! Soy feliz de haberlo logrado. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Emociones Rebosantes.  
**  
– Dijiste que tenías algo para mí, ¿Qué es? No tengo todo el día para tus pretensiones, Kaguya– exigió Kizashi, mirando severamente a Kaguya del otro lado del escritorio.

– Estás más molesto que de costumbre, Kizashi– comentó ella rodeando el escritorio y situándose detrás de él– estás tenso, socio– comenzó a darle un masaje en los hombros.

– Ya dime que te traes entre manos, mujer– dijo con fastidio.

 _– Kotomi-chan, entra–_ pidió con dulzura. Una joven de aproximadamente 18 años, se asomó tímidamente por la puerta. Ella es poseedora de una gran belleza, tiene curvas en lugares apropiados, piel de porcelana y un largo cabello azul que cae en su espalda como cascada.

– Conocí a Kotomi hace unas semanas, ella me contó que su vida no ha sido fácil– comenzó Kaguya con falso pesar– su padre murió cuando ella era una niña, su madre se volvió a casar pero su padrastro es un hombre insufrible. La ha vuelto una chica retraída, no la deja tener amigos y mucho menos una pareja– Kizashi mostró interés en aquello– ella está frustrada de que no él no la deje ni respirar, así que hace unas semanas ella salió a dar un paseo nocturno y como era de esperarse, alguien quiso hacerle daño. Mi querido Indra la salvó y ella nos ofreció algo como agradecimiento. Yo le ofrecí libertad y ella lo aceptó.

– Muchacha, ¿eres consciente de lo qué te has metido?– preguntó él.

 _– S-sí–_ respondió intimidada por la penetrante mirada del Haruno– _soy consciente de ello, pero Kaguya-sama me ofreció libertad y eso es lo único que quiero._

" _Pobre alma ingenua"_ pensó Kizashi. En este lugar iba a encontrar de todo, menos libertad. Pero a él no le importaba lo que pasará con esa chica frente a él.

– Me gusta tu actitud– alabó Kizashi– haz lo que tengas que hacer, Kaguya– ordenó.

– Lo haré– respondió con una sonrisa cínica– por cierto, ya no estoy interesada en tu patética hija. Ella no es nada comparada con esta chica, por mí puedes dejar que haga lo que quiera en donde sea que esté escondida.

– Oh, no, eso sí que no. Ella no va ser feliz, no importa si sólo voy a tenerla en cautiverio. Sakura vuelve aquí, ella tiene que aprender que desafiarme no es bueno– sentenció con una expresión sombría. Kaguya se encogió de hombros, a ella no le importaba si la niña moría o no, sólo que ya no la quería para sus objetivos.

Kizashi se quedó solo con sus divagaciones, comenzó a reír con burla. Donde quiera que esté su hija, esperaba que disfrutará sus últimos momentos de libertad, pues sólo faltaba mover una última pieza para por fin poder encontrarla. Sólo esperaba que su plan saliera a la perfección.

 **...**

El accidente de la escuela se convirtió en la comidilla del pueblo, todo el mundo tenía que ver con eso. Sobretodo por los estudiantes que más salimos afectados, las chicas que estaban en la cocina, Sasuke y yo. Todo el mundo sabe cómo él me sacó del edificio, algunas personas han admirado su tan heroica labor. Karin se puso neurótica cuando llegué a casa ese día en la noche, y más al ver mis brazos y piernas cubiertos por vendas. Se la pasa pendiente de cambiar mis vendas y no deja de acosarme preguntándome cómo estoy.

Las clases fueron suspendidas hasta que se realicen las reparaciones correspondientes. Aunque me dio tristeza que el festival deportivo fuera cancelado, pues había estado emocionada por poder jugar con el equipo. Pero lo que más me molesta es que todo el esfuerzo que puse en eso, ha sido en vano.

Sasuke no está mejor que yo, él está con una férula impidiendo la movilidad de su brazo izquierdo para no afectar la herida en su hombro y, para su molestia, debe pasar prácticamente todo el día en cama porque durante días la caída le ha causado dolores de espalda.

Salí de casa muy temprano a pesar de los reclamos de Karin. El padre de Sasuke ha estado preocupado por él y no se va al trabajo hasta no asegurarse que él no va a quedarse solo en casa, así que yo me ofrecí a cuidarlo hasta que se sienta mejor.

Toqué la puerta un par de veces, escuché unos pasos apresurados acercándose.

– Buenos días– saludó Fugaku pasando a mi lado para sacar su auto del garaje.

– Buenos días, Uchiha-san– saludé de regreso– ¿Sasuke-kun despertó ya?

– Si, está en la sala leyendo un libro– respondió con rapidez– me apena pedirte que te encargues de hacerle algo de desayunar, debo llegar un poco más temprano al trabajo.

– Yo me encargo– aseguré. Fugaku me agradeció con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y terminó de abordar su auto para marcharse.

Sasuke estaba muy concentrado en su lectura, así que decidí no acercarme e irme directamente a la cocina. Tomé el mandil de donde estaba colgado y me puse manos a la obra. Me propuse a hacerle su comida favorita, quiero complacerlo en algo tan simple como eso.

Sentí su brazo rodear mi cintura, apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro.

– Buenos días, ¿tienes hambre?– pregunté sin dejar de lado mi labor.

– Sí tengo– respondió con voz ronca– pero lo que más me apetece comer es a la cocinera, _¿es ella parte del menú?–_ un pequeño gemido se escapó de mis labios cuando él pasó su lengua por toda la extensión de mi cuello.

– Puede comerse a la cocinera cuando guste, señor Uchiha– ronronee girando la cabeza y mordiéndole el cuello, dejando una marca en ese lugar.

– Me encantaría que no tuvieras nada puesto debajo de ese delantal– me susurró al oído, las posibilidades me parecieron tentadoras.

– ¿Una fantasía que cumplir, señor?– pregunté llevando las manos a los tirantes del ligero vestido que llevo puesto. El verano este año ha sido bastante caluroso, así que he optado por usar ropa ligera todo el tiempo.

– ¿Estás dispuesta a hacerlo?– preguntó levemente sorprendido. Solté una carcajada y le di un beso en la mejilla.

– Estoy a disposición de mi héroe, hoy estoy dispuesta a complacerte en todo– dije girándome completamente hacia él. Esbozó una sonrisa arrogante y bajó su mano hacia mi trasero– hagamos algo– comencé pasando las manos lentamente por su pecho– comerás el desayuno y luego podemos hacer lo que quieras. Pero primero debo asegurarme de revisar tu herida y darte un masaje en la espalda para aliviar el dolor que aún puedas tener.

– Lo único que me agrada es el masaje– bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

– Puedo hacer todo eso vestida como tú quieres, o mejor dicho, sin nada puesto– ofrecí seductora.

– Encantado– musitó acortando los pocos centímetros que nos separaban. Soltó un quejido cuando accidentalmente apreté la zona de su espalda donde está la herida.

– Lo lamento mucho– me disculpé quise darle la vuelta para revisarlo, pero él me tomó de ambos brazos, impidiéndolo. Sus ojos inconscientemente viajaron a las vendas en mis brazos. Pude ver la culpabilidad en ellos, incluso a través de los gruesos cristales de sus gafas– ¿por qué pones esa cara?– pregunté confundida– no es como si esto haya sido culpa tuya, amor.

– No se trata de eso– respondió– es sólo que recordé que últimamente no hemos podido continuar con la lista por culpa de mi lesión.

– No te acongojes– dije sonriendo– ya tendremos oportunidad para ello, la semana que viene después de que termine todo el ajetreo de la boda de tu hermano, iremos a donde quieras, esta vez te toca escoger el lugar.

– No hay un lugar al que particularmente quiera ir– comentó– la lista es para ti, sólo para lo que tú quieras hacer– afirmó, iba a replicar pero él me interrumpió– y no quiero excusas, sabes que, de ser por mí, no saldría del pueblo.

– Ya lo capto– comenté divertida– ve a sentarte, debo terminar el desayuno– ordené.

– Hmp– masculló dirigiéndose a paso lento de vuelta a la sala.

Durante el desayuno, Sasuke estaba ido. Por más que intentará sacarle conversación, él parecía no escucharme. Me pregunto por qué esa actitud huraña tan repentina. Estuve tentada a preguntarle, pero escuché la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

– Estoy en casa– anunció Itachi. Sasuke y yo intercambiamos miradas. Es extraño que llegará antes, Sasuke me dijo que él iría a casa el fin de semana. En cuanto llegó al comedor, nos dimos cuenta de que él no lucía del todo bien. Se veía decaído, enojado, incluso me atrevería a decir que huyó de donde vive actualmente y vino corriendo a casa.

– Niisan, ¿sucedió algo malo?– preguntó Sasuke extrañado.

– No habrá boda– declaró, dejándonos atónitos.

– ¿P-por qué?– me atreví a preguntar. Quizás él sólo está exagerando y está dejándose llevar por los nervios prenupciales.

– Izumi está insoportable por culpa de los últimos preparativos de la boda, entonces se enojó porque le dije que no podía ir a visitar la tumba de sus padres mañana porque tengo trabajo y no puedo simplemente faltar por ir a visitar muertos– eso último me pareció insensible de su parte. Por su expresión, Sasuke pensó lo mismo.

 _ **– No me jodas, Itachi–**_ bramó Sasuke– ¿Acabaron con la boda por algo así?

– Ella fue la que mandó todo a la mierda– dijo en su defensa.

– En parte es culpa tuya por haber sido tan insensible– reclamó– ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si ella te dijera que no va a visitar una muerta si la invitas a ver a mamá?– las palabras de Sasuke parecieron tener un efecto en él, pero rápidamente se repuso y se dispuso a defender sus argumentos.

 **– ¡No fue sólo por eso!–** exclamó ofendido– esa es sólo la punta del iceberg, las cosas han venido estando complicadas en las últimas dos semanas. Sé que esta vez fue mi culpa, pero he tenido que soportar sus peleas sin sentido por muchos días y ahora no estoy dispuesto a disculparme. Lo he hecho durante todos estos días, sólo porque la amo y no quería verla llorar. _Pero me cansé de ser yo quien da su brazo a torcer, cuando es ella la que ocasiona todos los conflictos–_ Itachi se lanzó al sofá y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada que Sasuke estaba usando para su espalda, dando así a entender que no está dispuesto a escuchar razones.

– Hablemos en la cocina– pidió Sasuke en voz baja. Asentí en respuesta y lo seguí– tendré que hablar con él para que entre en razón, llamaré a papá para ponerlo al tanto de la situación.

– Entonces creo que lo mejor será que me vaya– suspiré resignada.

– Hmp, me temo que sí– dijo.

– Llámame en cuanto puedas– pedí. Me acerqué para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero él giró su rostro y terminé besándolo en la boca. Coloqué mis manos en su pecho y tomé la tela de su camiseta entre mis dedos. Él envolvió mi cintura con su único brazo libre, una invitación silenciosa para quedarme. Pero a pesar de que ambos deseamos esto, él tiene un asunto familiar del cual ocuparse y yo sólo estaré sobrando aquí.

– No olvides tomar tus medicinas– le recordé, él asintió en respuesta. Sonreí conforme y me fui. Apenas me había alejando unos cuantos metros de su casa, cuando me llegó un mensaje.

 _"En serio no quería que te fueras"_

Sonreí para mis adentros y miré hacia atrás, me vi tentada a volver, pero me mentalicé en que no puedo hacerlo. Sacudí la cabeza para disipar mis dudas y seguí mi camino a casa. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, me detuve en seco al ver a esa persona sentada en las escaleras. Saqué mi teléfono y le escribí un rápido mensaje a Sasuke.

 _"Parece ser que ambos tuvieron la misma idea, Izumi está afuera de mi casa. Te cuento luego"  
_  
Guardé mi celular en mi bolsa y me acerqué a ella.

– Izumi-san– llamé insegura. Ella, quien permanecía con el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas, levantó sus ojos hacía mí. No pude evitar abrazarla a ver su expresión. La sensación fue peor de cuando vi a Itachi, sentí su pena como si fuera mía. Lloré con ella sin poder evitarlo.

 _– Soy una tonta–_ sollozó _– lo arruiné todo, Itachi-kun no va a perdonarme por haber mandado al demonio nuestra boda. Incluso le lancé el anillo a la cabeza–_ confesó mostrando la mano donde anteriormente presumía su precioso anillo de compromiso.

– Entremos– propuse– sigamos está conversación en un lugar más cómodo.

– Tienes razón– accedió.

– ¿Eres tú, Sakura-chan?– preguntó Karin en cuanto escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse.

– Sí, soy yo– respondí.

– Volviste temprano– comentó asomándose por el pequeño pasillo que da al recibidor. Su expresión se tiñó de preocupación al ver el deplorable estado de Izumi– ¿Qué le pasó a ella?– interrogó llegando hasta nosotras. Izumi intentó explicarle la situación a Karin, pero era incapaz de formular una oración coherente.

– Itachi y ella tuvieron una fuerte pelea– contesté a Karin.

– ¿Qué tan fuerte?– cuestionó alarmada.

– Tanto como para cancelar la boda– Karin soltó una jadeo de sorpresa.

– _¡Oh, vaya!–_ exclamó aturdida por lo que acaba de escuchar– llévala a tu habitación, les prepararé un té– ordenó.

Obedecí a Karin y llevé a Izumi hasta mi habitación. Le pedí que se recostara si así lo deseaba. Izumi apretó a Suke en sus brazos, y después de tanto llanto, se quedó dormida. Me siento mal por ellos, quisiera poder hacer algo para ayudarlos a ambos.

– Sé lo que estás pensando– adivinó Karin en cuanto entré a la cocina– Vas a intervenir ¿cierto?

– ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?– cuestioné a la defensiva.

– Te conozco demasiado bien– sonrió con altivez. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

– Sabes que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras alguien importante para mí sufre– comenté– la pregunta es ¿Cómo? No tengo idea de como hacer para que reunirlos sin que se enteren.

– Podrían llevarlos al festival– sugirió.

– ¿Cuál festival?– quise saber.

– El festival de verano– respondió como si fuera obvio– eres tú quien estaba desesperada por saber cuándo era para arrastrar a Sasuke contigo a ese lugar y ver juntos los fuegos artificiales.

– He estado pendiente de la lesión que Sasuke se hizo por mi culpa– me defendí– tendrías que haberme avisado antes, no tengo una yukata para ir– reclamé.

– ¿Ni siquiera miraste el caja que dejé ayer en tu habitación?– inquirió dolida– es una yukata que Tsunade mandó a hacer especialmente para ti. Dijo que tu madre tuvo una igual a tu edad y que ella la amaba, así que creyó que te haría feliz tener una igual, aunque no sea precisamente la que usó tu madre. Incluso trajo una muy hermosa para Hotaru.

– Sí vi la caja, pero no le presté atención– admití avergonzada.

– Yo entiendo– dijo– pero al menos ten la decencia de llamar a tu madrina y darle las gracias por su regalo.

– La llamaré más tarde– aseguré– por cierto, _¡Ya quiero ver a Hotaru usando su primera yukata!_ – chillé emocionada.

– ¡Suigetsu y yo también estamos ansiosos por verla!– exclamó en el mismo tomo– dijo que iría a comprar baterías para la cámara justo después de salir del trabajo.

– Tengo que llamar a Sasuke y decirle que...– caí en cuenta de algo importante.

– ¿Por qué te detuviste?– preguntó.

– Dices que lo mejor será reunirlos en el festival– aventuré– quizás allí arreglen sus diferencias y la boda de lleve a cabo con normalidad la semana que viene. Pero, hay un inconveniente...

– Izumi no tiene una yukata para ir– completó en mi lugar– la que usaste el año anterior no debe quedarle, tu eras más bajita y demasiado delgada.

– ¿Me estás diciendo gorda?– debatí ofendida.

– No estoy diciendo eso– replicó– es sólo que en comparación entre el _tú ahora_ y el _tú de hace un año atrás_ , estabas mucho más delgada por todo lo que habías pasado anteriormente, y tus cambios bruscos de ánimo no te permitían alimentarte bien en algunas ocasiones.

– En eso sí tienes razón– acepté– en fin, llamaré a Sasuke para decirle que iremos al festival y se me ocurrió preguntarle si tienen alguna yukata que haya pertenecido a su madre– me alejé de Karin lo suficiente para que ella no escuchará la conversación y marqué al teléfono de Sasuke.

– _¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?_ – preguntó al contestar.

– Izumi-san está muy mal, hace rato se quedó dormida después de tanto llorar– comenté.

– _Hmp, pues aquí la situación no es la mejor_ – divagó– _Niisan está triste y enojado consigo mismo, ahora mismo está hablando a solas con nuestro padre. No sé qué tan fácil sea para ellos estos momentos.  
_  
– Se me ocurrió un plan– informé– pero necesito de tu ayuda más de lo que crees.

– _Soy todo oídos_ – sonreí inconscientemente, él está preocupado e interesado en que su hermano no cometa el peor error de su vida.

– Esta noche es el festival de verano– comencé.

– _Mi padre acaba de recordármelo también_ – interrumpió con un leve tono de culpabilidad– _dije que te llevaría y no estuve pendiente de la fecha para invitarte._

– Yo tampoco estuve pendiente– alegué– pero ambos estábamos preocupados por otras cosas.

 _– ¿Irías conmigo?–_ preguntó con suavidad– _sé que es de último minuto y que tal vez no tengas un yukata para hoy, pero yo podría...  
_  
– Ya tengo uno– afirmé– Tsunade me la regaló. Pero si puedes conseguir una, no estaría mal.

– _¿Para quién?_ – interrogó.

– Para Izumi-san, pienso invitarla al festival y que tú convenzas a Itachi para ir, entonces podremos reunirnos y que tal vez el ambiente les ayude a resolver su problema.

– _Tal vez tengas razón_ – comentó considerando las posibilidades– _buscaré la yukata favorita de mamá, Itachi siempre decía que se veía hermosa con ella. Es posible que ver a Izumi con ella puesta tenga un efecto positivo en él. Hablaré con papá para llevarla hasta tu casa.  
_  
– Está bien, nos vemos más tarde.

– ¿Sabes? Deberías informarle a ella antes de tomar una decisión– sugirió Karin desde la cocina– ¿Qué tal si no quiere verlo ahora?

– Sólo estoy considerando las posibilidades– contesté– hablaré con ella en un rato, aunque estoy segura que no se negará.

– Como sea– dijo con fastidio– cuida a Hotaru mientras preparo el almuerzo– ordenó.

– Sí, sí– acepté de inmediato. Cuidar de ella no es algo que me moleste, incluso la he llevado conmigo unas cuantas veces de paseo con Sasuke. A él le agrada ella, y ella tiene cierto encanto por él. Es algo adorable de ver.  
 _  
– Hotaru-chan, la tía Sakura te cuidará un buen rato–_ dije con voz cantarina, sentándome a su lado, en el rincón de la sala que habíamos ambientado exclusivamente para ella.

 **...**

Despertó con una desagradable sensación en su cuerpo, la cabeza le dolía horrores, pero nada comparado con dolor que albergaba en su alma.

Sentía la necesidad de ir con él y reparar el desastre en el que se había convertido su relación. Ella e Itachi tenían de vez en cuando sus peleas, al igual que cualquier pareja, pero nunca pasaba a mayores. Él siempre conseguía persuadirla con su encanto y casi siempre terminaban en un encuentro fogoso en cualquier lugar del apartamento.

Recordó su primera vez con él, fue cuando aún estaban en la Academia. Él la había citado a verse detrás de las duchas del campo de entrenamiento como siempre. Konan y las otras chicas del dormitorio, la ayudaron a escapar como siempre. Konan fue quien la animó a acercarse a él, quien la animó a romper las reglas y verse con él a escondidas, ella la ayudaba a verse bien cuando ambos podían salir juntos los fines de semana. Pero aquella vez, incluso Konan estaba consciente de que eso podría pasar y que era un riesgo. Sin embargo, él la arrastró a la locura y se dejó llevar por él. No les importó ni las reglas, ni nada en ese momento. Sólo sentirse el uno al otro, intensificar las sensaciones que habían estado reprimiendo desde hace un tiempo.

– Me alegra saber que ya despertaste– dijo Sakura, entrando a la habitación.

– Lamento mucho las molestias– se disculpó.

– No importa, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí– aseguró con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué traes allí?– señaló la bolsa que estaba en manos de la pelirrosa.

– Sobre eso...– comenzó vacilante– quería saber qué tan dispuesta estás para salir esta noche...

– ¿Salir esta noche?– cuestionó.

– El festival de verano– respondió– iremos todos– ella se quedó en silencio, meditando las palabras de Sakura. La Haruno comenzó a inquietarse, temía que su plan de reunirlos fracasara antes de siquiera llevarse a cabo.

– ¿Él también irá?– quiso saber, intentando inútilmente ocultar el anhelo de su voz. Sakura sonrió para sus adentros.

– Sasuke-kun tratará de convencerlo– contestó– confío plenamente en que lo logrará, después de todo, Itachi no puede negarle nada a su estúpido hermano menor.

– Tienes razón, he sido testigo de ello– comentó riendo– recuerdo el día que veníamos a visitar a su madre en el cementerio por su aniversario de muerte, Sasuke le dijo pidió, casi le suplicó que no fuera a casa ese día porque era tu cumpleaños y no quería que supieras...– tarde se dio cuenta lo que había hecho, se suponía que Sakura no debía enterarse de ello. La expresión de dolor de la chica no pasó desapercibido por ella, notó luchaba consigo misma para no dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Luego simplemente fingió que nada de eso había pasado y se enfocó por completo en su plan de ayudar a Izumi con Itachi. Ya después hablaría seriamente con su novio.

– Es para ti– dijo Sakura tendiéndole la bolsa– puede servirte mucho, era de Mikoto-san– sacó un hermoso yukata púrpura con estampados de flores celestes y rosas, y el obi también es rosa– Sasuke-kun dijo que Itachi siempre admiró los hermosa que lucía su madre con él, ambos pensamos que verte con esa yukata sería bueno para ti.

– Sólo espero que funcione– suspiró.

– Sasuke-kun está seguro que así será, yo confío en él– trató de darle ánimos– el resto dependerá de ti misma y de qué tan dispuesta estas a recuperar tu relación– por unos instantes sus ojos viajaron a la foto que reposa en la mesita junto a la cama de Sakura. Era gracioso como ambos pueden ser tan parecidos en ciertas cosas, la foto más hermosa que ella tenía con Itachi, era igual a esa.

– Estoy dispuesta a lo que sea, esta vez me toca arreglar las cosas– declaró mirando a Sakura con decisión.

– Entonces, pongamos manos a la obra– Izumi asintió con una leve sonrisa. Sakura ensanchó su sonrisa, la determinación de Izumi había logrado conmoverla, pero más que nada, estaba dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible por devolverle la felicidad a esos dos.

 **...**

– ¿Qué se supone que haces?– preguntó mi padre a mis espaldas.

– Intento ayudar– contesté distraídamente sin dejar de revisar el armario con las cosas de mamá.

– También me gustaría ayudar, pero no entiendo a lo que te refieres– comentó con molestia.

– Izumi está en casa de Sakura– dije– creemos que llevándolos al festival de esta tarde podamos ayudarlos en algo.

– Entiendo– dijo– entonces ¿qué haces revisando las cosas de tu madre– gruñí entre dientes, evitando que él me escuchara y comencé a explicarle la idea de Sakura. Curiosamente accedió a llevar él personalmente la yukata a casa de Sakura. Él también está preocupado por mi hermano, aunque trate de ocultarlo.

Antes de irse, me informó que Itachi había salido al patio. Él se encontraba dormitando en el césped, usando sus brazos como almohadas.

– Niisan– llamé, mas no obtuve respuesta de su parte– ¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como un mocoso llorón? Levántate y piensa en una forma de recuperar a Izumi-san.

– ¿Qué vas a saber tú sobre eso?– siseó– Sakura-chan siempre está contigo, Sakura-chan no se irá a ninguna parte. Ella y tú aparentan ser el estereotipo de la pareja de enamorados perfecta.

Apreté la mandíbula con rabia. Él puede decir que ella siempre está conmigo, que ella no se irá a ninguna parte. Él no sabe nada. No tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que dice. Sakura podría desaparecer ahora mismo sin dejar rastro, Sakura podría en cualquier momento dejar de estar a mi lado. Sólo que él no lo sabe, casi nadie tiene idea de lo que ella ha tenido que soportar. Nadie sabe que ella, e incluso yo, podríamos morir en cualquier momento. Pero eso algo que no puedo decirle, él no tiene porque saberlo, no ahora, quizás nunca. No tiene porqué conocer sobre el miedo constante que tengo de perderla, de no volver a ver esa sonrisa y ser el causante de ellas. De que esos hermosos ojos no me miren con ese brillo y amor que sólo ella tiene. Miedo de perder al único ser que le dio sentido a mi vacía existencia.

 **– ¿En serio crees que es así?–** rugí enojado, Itachi había tocado una fibra sensible que trato de no considerar cada día de mi vida desde que ella apareció– Sakura y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias, ella tiene que cargarse mi jodido carácter de mierda. ¿Crees que es sencillo? No, no lo es, las cosas entre nosotros son más complicadas de lo que parecen. Sin embargo, siempre tratamos de arreglarlo todo, como dos personas maduras. Quizás ambos peleamos, quizás tengamos nuestras diferencias, pero no me gusta dejarle de hablar por más de un día, a ella tampoco le gusta hacerlo. No quiero pensar en que ella podría desaparecer y yo no estuve allí para defenderla, o al menos despedirme de ella, por culpa de una estúpida rabieta. Cosa que nunca le diré a ella.

– Ya entendí– dijo levantándose de un salto– _¿Qué sugieres, genio?_ – preguntó con sarcasmo.

– ¿Sabes qué? Puedes irte a la mierda, ya no voy a intentar ayudarte. Si no vas a casarte, allá tú– pronuncié, harto de su actitud. Me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme a mi habitación a descansar, pero la voz de Itachi me detuvo.

 _– Sasuke, por favor–_ habló suplicante– siempre he sido un desastre, pero ella es lo único que hecho bien en mi vida y no quiero perderla. Ayúdame, hermano, ayúdame a recuperar a la mujer que amo. ¿Sasuke-chan sería capaz de darle la espalda a su desesperado Niisan?– finalizó. Negué divertido ante su berrinche, él sencillamente no cambia.

– Bien, te ayudaré– accedí– vas a escucharme con mucha atención. Si esto falla, será solamente tu culpa– señalé acusador. Itachi asintió comprendiendo, él pretende jugárselas todas para ganar su apuesta. O en este caso, recuperar su novia. No puede haber boda sin ella.

– Pero date prisa porque debo volver con ella cuanto antes– recordé que él no sabe que ella está aquí en Konoha. Debo pensar en una forma de hacerlo desistir de quedarse y que vaya al festival.

– Lo mejor es que te quedes aquí hasta mañana– sugerí, aplicando la psicología inversa– es cierto que estás dispuesto a todo, pero ¿qué garantiza que ella esté lista para verte? Y no solamente eso, quizás te alteres más de lo que estás y termines de arruinarlo todo– Itachi pareció meditar mis palabras, no estoy seguro si logré convencerlo o si voy a tener que decirle la verdad. A veces puede ser testarudo, pero yo también lo soy, así que no se la dejaré fácil.

– Puede que tengas razón...– divagó. Sonreí para mis adentros, Itachi mordió el anzuelo– ella no debe querer verme en estos momentos, pero debo intentarl...

– No la presiones– interrumpí– déjala pensar un poco y hazlo tú también. Esta noche es el festival de verano, quizás el ambiente te ayude a reflexionar un poco.

– Tú irás con Sakura ¿cierto?– inquirió arqueando una ceja.

– A ella no le molestará que vayas con nosotros– alegué.

 _– Ya que insistes–_ expresó conmovido. Puse los ojos en blanco.

Pensar en algo que él pueda llevar a cabo no es tan fácil como parece. Sería un plan pensando en algo que yo debería hacer, en la persona que intentaría recuperar. Desafortunadamente para él, no soy el mejor cuando de sentimientos se trata. Sólo sé hacerlo con ella, sólo sé llevar las cosas con ella. Pero nada es perfecto, siempre tiene que haber algo que me haga arruinarlo todo y entonces tengo que usar mis armas secretas para recuperarla. No es como si con Izumi, él pueda hacer lo mismo que yo hago con Sakura. Somos diferentes personas, en circunstancias diferentes. Él quiere formar una familia con ella, tener toda una vida con ella. Yo también quiero lo mismo, a pesar de que ni siquiera ha pasado un año desde que salimos, pienso en que no quiero nada si no es con ella. Pero también pienso es lo que podría pasar, yo simplemente no puedo desear una larga y próspera vida con ella, yo simplemente no puedo desear formar una familia con ella. Salvarla, ese es mi objetivo. Hacerla feliz, es mi razón de ser, por ahora. Emociones rebosantes es lo que ella se merece y lo que yo estoy dispuesto a darle.

El sol comenzó a ponerse en el horizonte, era hora de salir de casa al festival. Llamé a Sakura para decirle que nos veríamos en el sitio, me habría gustado pasar por ella como siempre, pero tengo que seguir el plan al pie de la letra. También recibí una llamada de Naruto para que nos encontráramos.

En el camino, Itachi lucía más pensativo que de costumbre. Sé que se vio tentado a darse la vuelta e irse a casa. Me limité a ponerle una mano en el hombre y darle mi apoyo con una simple mirada.

– Olvidé preguntarle dónde nos veríamos– gruñí entre dientes. Hay demasiada gente y mi vista de lejos no es de gran alcance.

– Si no me equivoco, está allá– señaló Itachi. Seguí la dirección de su dedo, pude distinguir un borrón rosa entre la multitud, esa definitivamente es ella.

– Vamos– ordené. A medida que nos íbamos acercando, la imagen se iba haciendo clara para mí.

Sakura lucía preciosa con esa yukata blanca con estampados de flores de cerezo y un obi rojo. Junto a ella, estaba la familia Hozuki, quienes estaban sacándole fotografías a Sakura y Hotaru juntas. Karin no pierde la oportunidad de sacarle una fotografía a su hija y a Sakura. A veces es molesto pillarla tomándonos fotos mientras cree que no la estamos viendo. Sakura me explicó que Karin sólo quería tener todos los recursos sobre ella posibles, porque ella se irá a la universidad y ya no le verá a diario como antes. Para Karin, el peor de los escenarios, definitivamente no es una opción.

Busqué la presencia de Izumi, pero no pude encontrarla ¿acaso se arrepintió al último minuto? Si es así, le diré a Itachi dónde está y qué vaya por ella. Sentí que alguien me tomó del hombre y lo apretó con fuerza, tanta como para ocasionarme una mueca de dolor.

– Tú lo sabías ¿cierto?– masculló con severidad.

– ¿Yo sabía que?– me hice el desentendido.

– Qué ella estaba aquí– expresó afligido, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza hacia donde ella estaba. No había podido verla porque un grupo de personas me impedían la visibilidad, pero en cuanto se corrieron un poco, Izumi quedó a la vista de ambos.

– Por supuesto que lo sabía– dije– Sakura me lo dijo.

– Yo... me voy– se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver a casa, pero me atravesé en su camino, impidiéndole el paso.

 _– ¿Dónde quedó la determinación que tenías está tarde?–_ escupí harto de sus tonterías– _dijiste que estabas dispuesto a todo ¿qué pasó con eso?–_ Itachi permaneció en silencio, terminando de colmar mi paciencia– escucha, yo no soy quien para meterme en tu vida. Sólo soy tu estúpido hermano menor. Pero al menos, yo sí sé que quiero en vida y sé resolverlo cuando lo arruino. ¿Querías mi ayuda? Pues aquí la tienes, es lo que tengo para ofrecerte. Si no la quieres, yo no soy quien para detenerte. Pero antes quiero decirte algo, vas a terminar de joderlo todo. Vas a terminar de romper su corazón. Ella está aquí por ti, sólo por eso. Sakura se ofreció a ayudarla a ella y yo acepté a ayudarlas, convenciéndote de quedarte y qué venir aquí era lo mejor, porque sabía que Izumi-san vendría, porque sabía que ella al igual que tú, está haciendo todo lo posible para salvar su relación. No, ella se está esforzando más que tú, porque ella sigue aquí y no pretende huir como una cobarde como tú. No sé qué hiciste con el tipo que yo admiraba, pero lo quiero de vuelta.

– No sé qué sería de mí sin ti– declaró con una sonrisa. Levantó mano y me dio un pique en la frente– estúpido hermano menor– dijo para luego, dirigirse hacia donde estaba Izumi con la familia Hozuki y Sakura.

 _– Probablemente serías un poco más iluso, sólo un poco_ – dije en voz baja, pero estoy seguro que alcanzó a escucharme.

Negué divertido al verlo acercarse inseguro a Izumi. Verla con la yukata de mamá lo afectó más de lo que creí.

– Llegas tarde– me recriminó Sakura, plantándose frente a mí.

– Buenas noches, Sasuke– saludaron Karin y Suigetsu al unísono.

– Buenas noches, Karin-san, Suigetsu-san– respondí ignorando a Sakura.

– ¿Cómo sigues?– preguntó Karin preocupada.

– No me quejo, he estado mejor– dije encogiéndome de hombros– la semana que viene me quitan los puntos de sutura y podré mover mi brazo con libertad. Y el dolor en mi espalda, ha ido mejorando con los días.

– Que bueno– suspiró aliviada. Miré a Sakura, ella tenía los brazos cruzados, dirigiendo una mirada afilada hacía mí. Me incliné sobre ella y me acerqué a su oído.

 _– ¿Te dije ya lo hermosa que te ves?–_ hablé en un susurro. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me alejé lentamente.

 _– Tramposo–_ masculló sonrojada– te lo dejaré pasar sólo porque hoy es un día que espero desde hace mucho.

– Les tomaré una foto– intervino Suigetsu, rompiendo la atmósfera que se había formado entre nosotros. Nos colocamos uno al lado del otro, ella con una sonrisa radiante, mientras yo sólo me limité a poner mi mano en su hombro.

– Nosotros iremos a disfrutar de los juegos– informó Karin– ¿ustedes que harán?

– Pues...– comenzó Sakura vacilante. No teníamos necesariamente un plan para el festival, no habíamos tenido tiempo de pensar en algo.

– Buscaremos un lugar apropiado para ver los fuegos artificiales– respondí por ella– no se preocupen si se van a casa sin ella, yo la llevaré.

– Nos vemos en casa, no llegues muy tarde– nos advirtió antes de caminar en otra dirección con su esposo e hija.

– Sasuke-kun, estas muy hablador hoy– comentó burlona.

– Culpa a mi hermano por eso– torcí con fastidio– si no se arreglan hoy, voy a dejar viuda a Izumi antes de que siquiera puedan decir _Acepto_.

– ¿Quieres ir a un lugar sin tanto bullicio?– ofreció amablemente.

– Estamos aquí por ti, hagamos lo que quieras hacer– decliné de inmediato.

– Sólo quiero estar contigo– expresó ruborizada.

– Hmp, vamos– Sakura sonrió, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró con ella sin rumbo fijo.

– Creo que ellos estarán bien sin nosotros– comentó soltando una risita, señalando como Itachi e Izumi iban en otra dirección.

Esta noche sólo somos ella y yo, sin nada de que preocuparnos. Nada de problemas de otros, nada de nuestros propios problemas, sólo seremos un par de adolescentes normales en una cita, disfrutando juntos del festival de verano. No hablamos de casi nada, simplemente cruzamos las palabras adecuadas de vez en cuando. La compañía del otro es más que suficiente, y de cierto modo me alegra que ella lo entienda. Comimos, jugamos, nos encontramos con amigos en el trayecto, pero a mí nada de eso me importaba. Me interesaba llevarla a un lugar especial para poder ver los fuegos artificiales, lejos del gentío, las luces y el bullicio incesante de las voces y la música de los locales.

– Que bonito es aquí– expresó maravillada. Estábamos en el lugar más alto de Konoha, el sitio perfecto para disfrutar del espectáculo sin tantas interrupciones.

– Mi padre me trajo junto a Itachi una vez cuando éramos niños– dije– esa vez, Niisan y yo no queríamos venir, él nos dijo que mamá hubiera estado encantada de traernos, igual que todos los años. Pero no fue igual, nunca volvería a ser igual. Así que nos trajo a este lugar, el cielo encendido por muchos colores, nos hizo olvidarnos por un instante de nuestra pena. Desde entonces, solemos venir juntos cada año. No te sorprendas si de repente se aparece con Izumi-san por aquí.

Nos sentamos en el césped, esperando que la hora llegara. Sakura recostó su cabeza en mi hombro, ella más que nadie está ansiosa por este momento.

– Estoy feliz– dijo rompiendo el silencio– hoy pude conocer un poco más sobre mi mamá. Pienso constantemente en que ella ya no está conmigo, pero, tengo una nueva familia. Tsunade tuvo un hermoso gesto conmigo al darme esta yukata. Lloré con ella cuando me contaba su historia por teléfono, incluso hay una fotografía. Este día en particular, a pesar del drama, ha sido especial para mí. Compartí con mi familia, estoy contigo. Soy afortunada de tenerte, a veces creo que no merezco nada de lo que haces por mí, incluso si eso significa mentirme con respecto al aniversario de muerte de tu madre para hacerme feliz.

– Supongo que lo siento– no me hizo falta preguntar cómo lo supo.

 _– Te amo–_ musitó ignorando mi disculpa– gracias por hacer de esta molestia, alguien feliz.

 _– Molestia–_ gruñí girando la cabeza a otro lado. No quería que viera el rubor de mi rostro, no quería que viera lo que sus palabras ocasionaron en mí.

– ¿Estás sonrojado?– preguntó divertida _– ¡Sasuke-kun está sonrojado!–_ exclamó riendo.

– Sabes que yo conozco muchas formas de hacerte sonrojar _, Sa-ku-ra_ – dije con voz ronca. Lentamente la recosté en el césped y puse encima de ella.

– _Sa-Sasuke-kun al-alguien podría venir–_ balbuceó avergonzada.

– Nadie viene aquí– sentencié– ni siquiera mi hermano lo hará.

 _– L-os fuegos artificiales_ – replicó intentando apartarme con sus manos, pero no consigo moverme ni un centímetro.

– Yo puedo hacerte ver fuegos artificiales– sonreí con arrogancia. Sakura dejó de poner resistencia, esperaba ansiosa que acortará la distancia y la besara.

No había prisa en nada, sólo quería disfrutar del momento. Deleitarme con todo lo que Sakura representa para mí. Debatirme entre si sólo besarla o hacerle el amor aquí mismo. Poseerla aquí no sería un problema para mí, de haberlo querido, habría comenzado a mover mis piezas desde hace rato. Pero no, sólo deseo besarla, acariciarla sin sobrepasar el límite que yo mismo me impuse sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Los primeros destellos de colores iluminaron el cielo, el sonido del estallido nos obligó a separarnos para admirar la vista.

– _¡Qué hermoso!–_ exclamó embelesada.

Los colores se reflejaban en sus brillantes ojos. Sí, definitivamente la vista es muy bonita.

 **...**

Itachi consideró todos y cada uno de los consejos de su hermano menor, mientras se dirigía a paso inseguro hacía Izumi. Pensó en que Sasuke había jugado sucio, era bien sabido que él admirada como ese yukata resaltaba la belleza de su madre. ¿Pero dársela a ella? ¿Acaso no intuyó de que aquello sólo lo dejaría más atontado? Parece que no. Ver a la mujer de su vida, vistiendo algo de su madre, no era algo fácil de asimilar en unos instantes.

Izumi es una mujer hermosa, de eso no hay duda. Aunque no fue esa la única razón por la cual se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Sin embargo, su belleza en ese momento, sobrepasa lo que él considera humanamente posible. Y si sonrisa, amenazaba con hacerlo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Tuvo que mentalizarse en que debían hablar, debía pedirle perdón por todo y volverle a pedir matrimonio de ser necesario. Pero era casi imposible articular alguna palabra coherente que había ensayado todo el día en su cabeza. Algunas cosas sencillamente se le olvidaron, incluso la valentía que le infundió las implacables palabras de Sasuke, había quedado en segundo plano.

Para su fortuna, ella había aprendido a entenderlo a través de sus silencios. Los Uchiha no se caracterizan por ser personas terriblemente habladoras, un tema indiscutible para todo aquel que llegue a conocerlos.

– Caminemos– propuso ella con una sonrisa tímida, tomándolo de la mano. Él asintió levemente, dejándose llevar.

Ella tampoco sabía qué decir, ni cómo actuar. Sólo se dejó llevar por su instinto, un impulso desconocido la hizo tomarlo de la mano y proponerle a ir con ella. Se supone que lo primero que haría al verlo sería disculparse con él, Itachi siempre es el primero en ceder, el primero en admitir su error y pedirle perdón. Era su turno de hacerlo, ella era la culpable de que su situación llegará a tales extremos.

Anduvieron por todas partes, jugaron, comieron. Cualquier persona pensaba que eran una pareja como cualquier otra, y lo fueran, de no ser porque llevan una gran cruz cargando en sus hombros, que se hace pesada con el correr de los minutos. Ellos se debían una conversación, no podían postergarlo por más tiempo o sino cada vez sería más difícil. Y tanto Itachi, como Izumi, quieren liberar el peso de la pesada cruz.

Itachi solamente necesitaba un incentivo para dar el paso, porque estaba seguro que por sí solo no lo lograría. Sin embargo, ese día el destino parecía estar jugando en su contra, o tal vez a su favor, depende de cómo él aproveche las circunstancias. Izumi había decidido ir a comprar unos dangos para ambos, él le dijo que la esperaría porque no tenía ganas de estar en la fila. Error. Un grave error de su parte. Si era consciente de que su belleza había atraído la atención de más de uno, incluso más de una vez pilló a cualquier idiota mirándolo más de lo que él considera necesario. Si las miradas matasen, esas personas estarían varios metros bajo tierra. Anteriormente Itachi no se podía considerar a sí mismo como un sujeto celoso y peligrosamente posesivo. Diría que más bien, él solía burlarse de su hermano por ser así con la pelirrosa. Pero al parecer, esa es la naturaleza de los Uchiha, la suya solamente estaba dormida, esperando el momento justo en que llegará la persona que pusiera su mundo de cabeza. Entonces se activó, manteniéndose en constante alerta, como un feroz animal al cual pretenden quitarle su presa.

Los tipos que se acercaron a ella, parecían unos animales en celo. No les importa exponerse a ningún peligro, con tal de poder montar a la hembra en celo. Sólo que hay un inconveniente, uno verdaderamente atroz, él era el peligro y ellos no estaban conscientes de ello. Izumi no es considerada una chica débil, ella tiene entrenamiento policial, está capacitada para derrumbar sujetos con el doble de su estatura y complexión muscular. Pero eso era algo que ellos no sabían, tampoco es como si fuera a hacérselos saber. Tenía que ser cuidadosa con lo que hacía, después de todo, la ropa no le pertenecía. No podría arruinarla, sólo para probarlo a esos idiotas que se metieron con la chica equivocada. Por fortuna, Itachi llegó en su auxilio. Una ácida advertencia y una mirada mortífera, no fueron suficientes, Itachi la tomó por la muñeca y la sacó de la fila. Sus ganas de degustar su alimento favorito, se habían ido al carajo.

 _– Itachi-kun, me estás lastimando–_ se quejó Izumi, después de un rato. El Uchiha no se había dado cuenta que por culpa de su ira, estaba apretándola demasiado.

– No fue mi intención– espetó duramente.

– Sé que no lo fue– pronunció con dulzura, acariciando su rostro, buscando que él relajara su expresión– volvamos al festival y sigamos divirtiéndonos ¿sí?– él analizó con detenimiento aquellas palabras ¿a qué se refería ella con volver?. Tarde se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en el lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo el festival. Él sin darse cuenta, la había llevado a las afueras del templo.

– No será necesario– contestó– ya le dimos muchas largas al asunto, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

– Supongo que no hay de otra ¿no?– inquirió con nerviosismo. Tomó una bocanada de aire, intentando calmarse y así poder aclarar sus sentimientos. Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con sus intensos ojos negros observándola fijamente. Esa mirada siempre termina siendo su perdición. _– Perdóname–_ pronunció con arrepentimiento en su voz. Él ni se inmutó, la dejaría a ella desahogarse y luego ella tendría que dejarlo a él– nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo no me hubiera comportado como una psicótica en estas últimas semanas. Creo que fue la ansiedad de que llegue el gran día en el que voy a unir mi vida contigo. Pero lo arruiné, ¿podrías perdonarme? _¿Me aceptarías de regreso para casarnos?_ – su voz terminó por romperse– siempre he sido orgullosa y testaruda, pero cuando se trata de ti, no puedo evitar dejar todo eso de lado. Y ahora mismo es lo que estoy haciendo, dejando todo de lado y abriéndote mi corazón como lo hice desde que me di cuenta que no eras la persona que yo creía que eras. Te amo, Itachi-kun, y no quiero perderte. Mi corazón no soportaría otra pérdida, ya no más.

– Sasuke me dijo...– vaciló. Era difícil mantener una coordinación entre sus pensamientos y su lengua. Claramente tenía muchas cosas para decirle, pero nada de eso salía de su boca. Y el estado de su novia no era de mucha ayuda, ella lloraba, esperando anhelante por lo que él tenga que decir para ella– él me hizo ver que el error fue mío. Fue muy insensible lo que te dije y me puse en tus zapatos, ¿cómo me hubiera sentido yo, si es a mí a quién le dicen esas palabras tan crueles? Entendí que fui de lo peor y que estabas en tu derecho de enojarte conmigo. Yo no he sido condescendiente contigo con todo lo que respecta a la boda. Perdóname por todo, sé que no soy el tipo perfecto, pero eso no me impide amarte– acortó la distancia y la tomó de la cintura– verte vestida así, me volvió loco. Me hizo quererte más. No quiero que dudes ni por un instante que yo de verdad quiero casarme contigo.

– No dudo de ti– respondió en un susurro– dudo de mí misma– Itachi alzó las cejas confundido– ¿viste lo que casi ocasioné? Creí que era más madura, pero casi arruiné los nuestro por una rabieta.

– También fue en parte mi culpa– se excusó Itachi– fue culpa de ambos– sentenció antes de que ella refutara otra vez– date un poco de crédito, al menos tuviste el valor de venir aquí y enfrentarme. En cambio yo, iba a huir en cuanto te vi. De no ser por Sasuke, lo hubiera hecho. No me sentía listo para darte la cara desde lo que hice. Mi hermano es muy duro con sus palabras, pero puede influir en las personas más de lo que parece.

– Creo que tenemos mucho que agradecerle a esos dos– comentó riendo.

– ¿Tú crees?– inquirió con sarcasmo– confórmate con saber que has estado a punto de ir al altar con lo que alguna vez fui– ambos comenzaron a reír, probablemente su risa no sea simplemente por lo dicho por el Uchiha. Quizás ambos se están riendo de ellos mismos por haber llevado, lo que ahora consideran una tontería, a tales extremos. – Creo que esto te pertenece– pronunció Itachi, mostrándole el anillo que había llevado consigo todo este tiempo.

Por alguna razón no quiso dejarlo en casa, ahora entendía porque se había empecinado en tenerlo con él. Muy en el fondo, esperaba encontrarse con ella, o escabullirse para ir a buscarla. Pero no, ella estaba allí, ello lo siguió a Konoha sin pensarlo dos veces.

– ¿Me lo pones tú?– preguntó ofreciéndole su mano izquierda. Itachi sonrió, le colocó su anillo de vuelta, y entonces la besó. El paso final para sellar lo que fue reparado, unido por un lazo más fuerte que la primera vez. Si en algún momento llegaron a considerar que su boda era un error, ahora estaban absolutamente seguros que era la mejor decisión que podrían haber tomado en sus vidas.

El estruendo de los fuegos artificiales los hizo separarse, sin romper el abrazo. Tal como en las películas románticas, una escena rebosante de emociones, acompañada por hermosas bengalas de colores que iluminan el cielo nocturno. Pero eso era la vida real, sólo era una preciosa casualidad, una de la cual no se olvidarán por lo que les resta de vida.

Volvieron a casa, rodeados de un cómodo silencio. Su estancia en el festival había llegado a su fin, pero eso no significa que la noche haya terminado para ellos. La noche era larga, apenas estaba comenzando. La luna brillaba ansiosa por el apasionado encuentro de aquellos dos jóvenes amantes.

– Te prometo que hasta ese día, no todo será trabajo, dedicaré aunque sea un poco de tiempo a los preparativos para la boda– aseguró Itachi en el trayecto. Izumi asintió conforme, ella está segura que él cumplirá con su palabra.

Los novios esperaban impacientes en una habitación el momento en el que fueran a avisarles que ya todo estaba listo. Izumi lucía un tradicional shiramuko, un kimono blanco con detalles rojos; acompañado de un wataboshi, un gorro redondo blanco que complementa el traje de la novia. Ante los ojos de Itachi, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida y se sentía afortunado de que ella fuera sólo para él. Uchiha Izumi, eso sonaba demasiado bien.

Izumi lo miró de reojo, Itachi tenía su mirada perdida en el cielo que se visualizaba por el enorme ventanal. En su interior chillaba como una niña pequeña, aquella que siempre soñaba con una boda de ensueño con su príncipe azul y un " _viviremos felices para siempre"_. Ella siempre fue una chica escéptica con respecto a esas historias vacías, faltantes de fuertes argumentos que justifiquen un amor verdadero de la noche a la mañana y un final feliz. Los cuentos de hadas nunca fueron sus favoritos. Pero ahora, podría afirmar con total seguridad que ese, era su propio cuento de hadas. Itachi no es el tipo príncipe azul que irá por ella en una carroza, portando una enorme espada y una brillante armadura de plata. Itachi era un hombre común y corriente, lleno de cualidades que para ella lo hacían el hombre perfecto. Supuso que el montsuki, un kimono negro de etiqueta, era su la armadura de su príncipe.

Fugaku entró a la habitación, acompañado de la tía de Izumi. Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa, el momento por fin había llegado. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo rápido, pero así estaba mejor, mucho mejor. Los invitados sólo eran los más allegados de la pareja, la familia de Itachi, el único familiar de Izumi y sus amigos. Aquellas personas presenciaron la unión de dos almas jóvenes, un amor que perduraría por un largo tiempo.

 **...**

Tarareaba una canción de camino a la estación de policías. El cumpleaños de Sasuke es en unos días, estoy muy emocionada porque será el primer cumpleaños de él que pasaremos juntos y quiero que sea especial. Pero antes, necesito respuestas y que mejor persona para dármelas, que su padre.

Luego de las escuela, Sasuke se fue al trabajo como de costumbre y yo debía irme a casa, pero aproveché que hoy no nos iríamos juntos para llevar a cabo mi plan.

Las miradas de todos los oficiales se posaron en mí, en el momento en que cruce la gran puerta. Los murmullos indiscretos y las miradas curiosas no se hicieron esperar por varias razones, una de ellas es que ellos me conocen y otra es que Sasuke siempre que viene, me dice que lo espere afuera porque no le gusta como los " _bastardos_ " me devoran con la mirada, según él.

Visualicé a Obito sentado en la recepción, jugueteando con las llaves de su patrulla con aburrimiento.

– Obito-san– saludé llegando hacia la recepción. Él se incorporó y frunció el ceño.

– Sakura, ¿qué haces por aquí sola?– preguntó con una ceja alzada– ¿Le pasó algo a Sasuke?

– No, él está en su trabajo– respondí, Obito suspiró aliviado– vengo por otra cosa.

– ¿Le pasó algo a mi hijo?– preguntó una voz a mis espaldas. Me giré para encontrarme con la dura expresión de su padre.

– Sasuke-kun está en su trabajo– dije de nuevo– vine porque quería hablar con usted algo importante.

– Pasemos a mi oficina– ordenó– Dime que pasa– pidió en cuanto ambos tomamos asiento. Él me observaba desde el otro lado de escritorio, esperando que yo hablara.

– En unos días es el cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun– comencé– tanto usted como yo sabemos de su aberración a lo dulce, entonces quería saber qué clase de pastel de cumpleaños preparaba su esposa para él.

– Sobre eso...– dijo más relajado– Mikoto creó una receta ella misma, desde muy pequeño, supo que Sasuke se parecía a mí en ese aspecto. Un día, salió de casa muy temprano y compró todos lo ingredientes que se podrían usar para un pastel. Recuerdo que pasó un día entero en la cocina, un par de veces creí que se rendiría ante la frustración, pero no lo hizo. No se dejó vencer ni una vez. Todos y cada uno de sus intentos tuve que probarlos, algunos eran poco comestibles. Pero en cuanto logró convencerme a mí, lo intentó con Sasuke. Ella lloró de felicidad cuando él no rechazó el sabor, Sasuke era un bebé que solía herir los sentimientos de su madre con regularidad – reí ante eso último– pero era él quien pasaba más tiempo con ella y quien más sufrió cuando ella nos dejó.

– Lo lamento– él movió su mano, restándole importancia. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el archivero, comenzó a rebuscar entre los papeles y sacó una pequeña libreta bien conservada a pesar de los años.

– Toma, allí está la receta– dijo poniendo la libreta frente a mí– te pido que sepas cuidarla y que me la entregues en cuanto termines con ella.

– No se preocupe, volverá a usted sana y salva– aseguré. Guardé la libreta con cuidado en mi mochila e hice una reverencia hacia él– muchas gracias por su ayuda.

– Te acompaño a la salida– ofreció. Él sabe que a Sasuke no le gusta que yo venga a la estación y mucho menos que entre. Pero si no se entera, no le hace daño ¿cierto?

– Adiós, Obito-san. Salude a Rin-san de mi parte– dije sacudiendo mi mano en señal de despedida.

– Obito, encárgate de llevarla a casa o a donde sea que vaya– ordenó Fugaku.

 **– ¡Como usted diga, jefe!–** exclamó levantándose de un salto. Se le nota desesperado por salir de la estación, supongo que los oficiales se aburren bastante, ya que Konoha es un pueblo bastante tranquilo y rara vez hay revuelo entre los habitantes.

Le pedí a Obito que me llevará de compras, necesitaba comenzar a practicar desde ya para hacer un pastel perfecto. Garabatee los ingredientes en un papel y compré todos los ingredientes necesarios con lo que tenía, había estado ahorrando desde hace semanas y su regalo ya estaba en mi casa, envuelto y bien guardado. Sólo me faltaba el pastel, lo más difícil de todo.

Los días siguientes me la pasé practicando después de clases, Karin me daba consejos y me metía la mano de vez en cuando. Aunque agradezca mucho su ayuda, es algo que quiero hacer por mí misma. No organicé una fiesta porque sé que lo habría rechazado, preparé algo sólo para él y yo. La mañana de su cumpleaños, me instalé en su casa desde temprano para prepararle un desayuno especial y darle su regalo. Traté de hacer el menor ruido posible mientras ponía todo en una bandeja.

Coloqué la bandeja en su escritorio y me acerqué a la cama. Puedo notar que estuvo leyendo hasta tarde, ni siquiera se molestó en poner sus gafas en un lugar seguro y su libro reposaba en su pecho. Sonreí enternecida, luce como un niño cuando se queda dormido de esa forma.

Me puse a horcajadas sobre él, puse sus gafas y el libro en la mesita junto a su cama, y me acerqué a hablarle al oído.

 _– ¡Sa-su-ke-kun, buenos días!–_ exclamé con voz cantarina. Lo vi sonreír, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos– hoy es un día especial, mi amor ¿lo sabes?

– No lo sé– musitó divertido– para mí es sólo un día normal, no es como si cumplir dieciocho años sea la gran cosa.

– No estaría aquí si no lo fuera– debatí rozando sus labios con los míos. Atrapó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, gemí sorprendida. Sasuke se aprovechó de eso para besarme. Su hábil lengua ha nublado mi juicio, él siempre consigue arruinar mis planes.

– Quieto– ordené apartándome de él, sujetando sus hombros para mantenerlo sobre el colchón– te traje desayuno.

– Al diablo el desayuno, te quiero a ti– gruñó forcejeando. Reí por lo bajo, sé que sólo está jugando conmigo, él tiene la fuerza de librarse de mí, pero quiere ver hasta dónde puedo llegar.

– Me levanté muy temprano para hacerlo– comenté con falso pesar– supongo que eso ya no importa.

– Me estás manipulando– aseguró burlón– pero, me has convencido– chillé emocionada y me acerqué hacía su escritorio.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun– pronuncié sonriente, dejando la bandeja en sus piernas.

Tomé sus gafas de la mesa y las puse en su sitio, así él estaría más cómodo con lo que tiene frente a él. Me senté a su lado y me dediqué a contemplarlo. Vi nostalgia en sus ojos cuando probó el pastel, supongo que cada año es así. Hacerlo sonreír es un honor para mí. Sasuke se dedica a llenarme de emociones rebosantes cada día que transcurre, y yo lo único que deseo es retribuirle esos sentimientos, aunque sea poco.

 **...**

– Danzo– pronunció con voz autoritaria– ¿Cuánto tiempo más debo esperar?– demandó mirando fijamente a su empleado más fiel.

– Será en un par de días– respondió haciendo una reverencia. Kizashi sonrió complacido. El hombre que ayudaría a salir de la cárcel, sería crucial para traer a su patética hija de regreso.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para enseñarle una lección a esa mocosa impertinente.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **Creo que en este capítulo fue todo miel sobre hojuelas, a pesar de los problemas. Creo que la vida ha obligado a Sakura y Sasuke madurar antes de tiempo, pero eso es algo bueno para ellos. Kizashi está comenzando a mover sus piezas, veremos que pasa.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	20. Capítulo 19: Peligro acechante

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Peligro acechante.  
**  
La noche era oscura y cálida, el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo su escape hacia la libertad que tanto había estado acostumbrado. Moviéndose en túneles bajo tierra como una serpiente rastrera, él pensaba que su socio no lo hubiera sacado de la inmundicia si no fuera porque tenía algo que pedirle.

La persona que había ido a verlo hace unas semanas, le aseguró que iba a a sacarlo de allí. Pero con una condición, una que decidirá si queda libre o esa persona hará hasta lo imposible para devolverlo tras las rejas. Aún no sabía de qué trataba su misión, pero estaba seguro que haría hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo. Amaba su libertad más que nada.

Él ni siquiera tuvo que mover un dedo para crear una salida de allí, todo le había sido facilitado. Antes de darse cuenta, había un agujero debajo de la cama de la celda donde supuestamente pasaría el resto de sus días, lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera una persona por allí.

Unos cuantos metros más y podía sentir el aroma de la libertad. Se arrastró unos metros más, podía ver la luz al final del túnel. La noche estrellada era hermosa, sobretodo para alguien que consideraba la oscuridad de la noche como una noble amiga a la que echaba de menos. Aspiró el aroma a humedad del bosque en el que encontraba y sonrió. La serpiente al fin era libre.

Escuchó alarmas a la lejanía, la seguridad ya se había dado cuenta de su ausencia. Pronto, los policías comenzarían a movilizarse y los sabuesos a su mando, darían con su aroma. Corrió, tomó la dirección que ese hombre le había indicado que tomará cuando le explicó su plan usando una _"paloma mensajera"_.

Llegó a un camino de tierra, donde había un auto esperando por él. Miró atrás unos instantes y sonrió con malicia. Se adentró al auto, encontrándose con la persona a la cual se le había encomendado ayudarle con su escape.

– Danzo– pronunció acomodándose en el asiento trasero, el aludido lo miró a través del retrovisor.

– Orochimaru– habló el anciano con rudeza– mi señor está esperándote– informó.

– ¿Piensas que voy a ver a tu señor en estas fachas?– inquirió con mofa. El hombre sacó una bolsa de debajo del cojín del copiloto y se la lanzó a su colega. Él y ex presidiario habían sido compañeros en muchas ocasiones, todo para cumplir con el trabajo sucio que el Haruno les ordenaba hacer. Al menos a él, Orochimaru no era un sujeto que seguía órdenes, él sólo se movía por la avaricia de obtener unos cuantos millones por hacer algo que le fascina. _Matar._

Él no supo cuántas horas habían pasado desde que había quedado en libertad, sólo sabía que estaba harto de ir en ese automóvil, en compañía de ese apático hombre al cual no ha podido asesinar, por más que lo ha intentado. La única persona que ha estado entre sus objetivos y ha salido airoso de ello.

– Llegamos– notificó estacionando el vehículo frente a una enorme casona tradicional, oculta en medio de un bosque. Un lugar ideal para que un hombre como Haruno Kizashi, pueda hacer de las suyas sin tener que ocultar su verdadera naturaleza ante la sociedad.

– Bienvenido, viejo amigo– inesperadamente, la primera persona en recibirlo fue el mismísimo Kizashi. Generalmente él espera en su despacho y Danzo debe ocuparse de llevar a esas personas ante él, pero parece ser que está totalmente interesado en tener a Orochimaru como su aliado.

– A lo que vine– interrumpió con su típico tono de voz siseante. Espeluznante para quien no está acostumbrado a tratar con él– dijiste que había una razón por la que has arriesgado bastante, sólo para sacarme de la cárcel ¿Qué es?

– Encontrar a alguien por mí– sentenció con seriedad. Al fin el viento comenzaba a soplar a su favor, al fin tenía de su lado a alguien que haría hasta lo imposible por conseguir a quien no quiere ser encontrado.

Orochimaru no se molestó en siquiera preguntar porqué hacía tanto por una simple persona, él nunca hacía preguntas. Él se ocupa de su trabajo y listo, no está interesado en agregarle a su conciencia alguien insignificante en su vida.

– Sólo dame el nombre y una fotografía de esa persona, además de discutir en cómo vas a pagarme por esto– fijó su vista en la fotografía que él le estaba entregando. No pudo evitar preguntarse la razón por la que su socio estaba interesado en una niña. Era bien sabido que Kizashi siempre estaba en busca de niñas para su lucrativo negocio pero ¿Sacarlo de la cárcel sólo por encontrar a una niña? No, esa definitivamente no era cualquier chiquilla.

– Es mi hija– aclaró ante la confusión. Ahora que lo veía, había cierto parecido entre ellos. Principalmente cabello rosa, aunque en diferentes tonalidades– escapó hace casi dos años, ella iba a servirme para generarme dinero, pero ya no me interesa hacer negocios usándola a ella. Sakura sabe demasiado, si ella llegase a encontrar la persona incorrecta, sería mi ruina.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer para encontrarla?– preguntó queriendo establecer los límites de su misión, no tenía claro si tenía que traer a la susodicha viva o muerta.

– Has lo que tengas que hacer, soborna a personas por información, lo que se te dé la gana. Pero la quiero con vida, de ella me encargó yo– sentenció. El hombre de largo cabello negro esbozó una sonrisa sádica.

– Espere mis noticias– declaró.

Ahora era turno del Haruno para sonreír.

 **...  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

Últimamente he pensado seriamente en ciertas cosas, sobretodo en el futuro. Al mirarme al espejo, veo que ya he dejado atrás a ese muchacho enclenque, que nada más le interesaba tener la nariz enterrada en un buen libro.

Terminé de pasar la navaja de afeitar por mi barbilla, últimamente es algo que debo hacer más seguido. Aunque Sakura dice que le gusta porque raspa. Ella y sus cosas raras.

Volví a mi habitación, ella descansaba después de que tuvimos intimidad un buen rato está mañana. Se ha estado comportado extraño desde que llegó, pero no supe cómo afrontar la situación y preguntarle, sólo busqué una manera de distraerla.

Saqué unos pantalones de mi armario y me los puse, la camisa quedó en segundo plano al escuchar quejidos provenientes de la cama.

 _– No... no me hagas daño–_ suplicó entre sueños. La había visto hablar dormida, pero nunca tan inquieta.

– Sakura– me acosté a su lado y la sacudí un poco, sin obtener resultados.

– _No, no–_ repitió desesperada _– ¡No, por favor!  
_  
 _ **– ¡Sakura!–**_ grité sacudiéndola más fuerte. Ella se despertó desorientada, con la mirada llena de angustia. Se aferró a mi con fuerza y se refugió en mi pecho _– shh, ya está bien, fue sólo una pesadilla–_ dije acariciando su cabello. Su errática respiración se fue calmando poco a poco– Creí que ya no te sucedía– comenté.

– Volvieron hace un par de días– respondió después de un rato– no lo había mencionado porque no quería preocuparte.

Preferí no decirle nada, algo me decía que lo mejor era esperar que ella se sienta cómoda para hablar, tal y como ha sucedido desde el principio.

– Si quieres duerme un rato más, cenaremos fuera– dije. Ella asintió levemente.

– ¿Te quedarás conmigo?– preguntó temerosa.

– No iré a ninguna parte– aseguré. Sakura sonrió complacida y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo.

– Pero primero, dame un beso– pidió frunciendo sus labios hacia mí.

– Fastidiosa– puse los ojos en blanco y me incliné sobre ella.

– ¿Y tu barba?– chilló indignada.

– Me afeité– contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

– A mí me agradaba– debatió– adoro como raspa cuando me besas.

– Ya duérmete– ordené con fastidio– o sino me voy a ver en la obligación de jugar conmigo.

– Quisiera que lo hicieras, pero realmente necesito dormir– suspiró en medio de un bostezo. Volvió a acomodarse y cerró los ojos, unos minutos después, había caído en un sueño profundo de nuevo.

Permanecí inmóvil en la cama durante aproximadamente tres horas, Sakura no me daba ninguna oportunidad de moverme con la intención de levantarme. Ella tiene miedo de nuevo, lo vi en sus ojos, todo en ella denota temor y no entiendo porqué. Se supone que estamos bien, que nuestra relación, entre altas y bajas, está en su mejor momento. Quizás tenga el mismo temor que yo, el futuro. Tenemos que comenzar a hablar sobre ello, no podemos seguir posponiendo está conversación.

Caminamos por las poco iluminadas calles del pueblo en completo silencio, cada uno atrapado en sus propios pensamientos. Miré de reojo a Sakura, ella parecía perdida, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, caminando por el simple hecho de que soy quien guía su camino.

Llegamos al restaurante que está cerca del hospital, un lugar al que quería traerla desde hace mucho.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí?– preguntó extrañada.

– Este fue el lugar donde tú y yo sostuvimos nuestra primera conversación decente– respondí.

– Pensé que ya no lo recordarías– admitió.

– Hay momentos que simplemente no podemos olvidar– aclaré. Una sonrisa nostálgica surcó su rostro, y me jaló al interior del recinto. Por cosas del destino o simple casualidad, la mesa que ocupamos ese día estaba vacía.

– Ese día nos conocimos un poco más– recordó ella– siento como si tuvieras algo importante que decirme y por eso me trajiste aquí ¿o me equivoco?– inquirió apoyando su barbilla en sus manos enlazadas.

– Tenemos algo que discutir– le concedí– algo que ya no podemos posponer porque se nos acaba el tiempo.

– Tú me dirás– señaló dándome la palabra.

– Nuestro futuro, Sakura– sentencié.

 _– Nuestro futuro–_ reafirmó en un susurro– ¿en que sentido? Esa palabra podría abarcar muchos significados.

– Nuestra vida después de la escuela– aclaré– creo que ya debemos discutir sobre eso.

– Realmente temía que este día llegara– admitió jugueteando con sus dedos por debajo de la mesa.

– ¿Por qué?– pregunté, estuvo a punto de responder cuando una mesera llegó a pedir nuestras órdenes. Nos observamos fijamente, hasta que la chica terminó por irse.

– Porque no estoy segura del camino que quiero tomar, sólo sé que quiero que sea contigo– contestó bajando los ojos con tristeza.

– ¿Por qué pones esa cara?– pregunté confundido– yo hablo de la Universidad, tú nunca me has querido decir qué quieres estudiar y yo no tengo ni idea de lo que quiero. Lo único que tengo claro es que quiero mantenerte conmigo.

– Aún tengo que escoger la Universidad a la que quiero ir– aclaró.

– Yo tengo ofertas de muchos lugares, pero iré a la que tú escojas, lo demás no tiene relevancia para mí– dije con sinceridad– podríamos buscar un lugar donde vivir allá y trabajar medio tiempo para mantenernos.

– ¿Me estás pidiendo que viva contigo?– interrogó sorprendida.

– Sí– respondí. Sus ojos brillaron de felicidad, no pude evitar preguntarme de nuevo ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño puede llenarla tanto? Parece que jamás alcanzaré a entenderlo.

– ¿Has pensado en algo que te gustaría hacer? Con una inteligencia como la tuya, podrías ser lo que quieras– divagó– quizás un doctor...

– Ni hablar– interrumpí– odio los doctores y odio los hospitales, no me convertiré en algo que desprecio, preferiría irme a la Academia de Policías.

– Podrías ser profesor de literatura, te gustan los libros más que cualquier cosa– sugirió– además del piano.

– ¿Estudiar literatura?– musité pensativo– no suena mal, es algo que yo haría. ¿Y tú?

– Quiero luchar contra la corrupción y las injusticias, usar las leyes contra personas como mi padre– declaró decidida.

– Entonces estudiarás leyes– afirmé, ella asintió con entusiasmo– yo un profesor de literatura y tú una abogada.

– Básicamente, sí– comentó riendo.

– Ahora sólo nos queda ponernos a estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso.

– Sería bueno aprovechar las vacaciones de verano para comenzar a estudiar– aventuró– será mejor hacerlo a partir de mañana.

– Tienes razón– acepté.

– ¡Ah, lo olvidaba!– exclamó– mañana no puedo, Tsunade me pidió que fuera a visitarla a su casa porque tenía algo importante que decirme.

– Hmp, bien– musité en respuesta.

El resto de la cena, ella se la pasó hablando de lo que haría cuando tuviéramos nuestro propio espacio, como sería la decoración y como me ayudaría a costear los gastos. Al llevarla a casa, le dije que me llamara si tenía pesadillas de nuevo. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. No supe nada más de ella después de que hablamos cuando llegué a mi casa.

Me desperté al escuchar al escuchar un fuerte golpe en una de las habitaciones. Eran apenas las seis de la mañana, mi padre no se había ido al trabajo todavía. Seguí el sonido de su voz, entrando a su habitación.

– ¿Papá?– llamé inseguro. Él está furioso, el desastre en su habitación lo decía todo.

– No deberías estar despierto tan temprano– dijo con aparente tranquilidad.

– ¿Qué sucedió?– pregunté– ¿son cosas de trabajo?

– Si, Sasuke, es trabajo– respondió suspirando con pesadez. Me quedé allí esperando una respuesta clara, verlo estresado por trabajo es común, pero nunca de esta forma– el asesino de los padres de Naruto... escapó de la cárcel– abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, sin darle crédito a mis oídos. Mi mejor amigo estaba en peligro de nuevo y él no lo sabe.

Salí corriendo de allí de vuelta a mi habitación.

 **– ¡Sasuke!–** escuché que mi padre me llamaba– ¿A dónde crees que vas?– demandó al ver que me estaba cambiando de ropa.

– Iré a ver a Naruto– respondí con rapidez.

– Él está a salvo– aseguró yendo detrás de mí

– Yo lo sé, pero no confío plenamente en el tipo que enviaron después de Kakashi– papá se mostró sorprendido, él no entendía porqué yo sabía sobre eso y tampoco estaba dispuesto a aclararlo.

– ¿Cómo sabes tanto?– cuestionó.

– ¿Acaso importa?– debatí– lo importante ahora es que él debe saber el peligro que lo acecha y estar alerta.

– Yo te llevaré– accedió resignado– de todas maneras, tengo que ir a la estación ahora mismo.

– Jiraiya-san– pronuncié al momento en el que me abrió la puerta cuando llegué donde Naruto. Él lucía preocupado, parece ser que ya lo sabe.

– Pasa– indicó permitiéndome el paso. No fue sorpresa entrar a la sala y encontrarme a Yamato hablando con Naruto.

– Así que ya lo sabe– mencioné mirando fijamente al detective.

– Tenía que saberlo– respondió.

– ¿Tú lo sabías?– cuestionó Naruto desesperado.

– Kakashi me lo dijo hace tiempo– contesté. Naruto se levantó de golpe y se plantó frente a mí.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?– preguntó dolido.

– Porque eres imprudente, amigo. Sabíamos que enloquecerías, no queríamos causarte más dolor del que ya tienes– expresé poniendo una mano en su hombro– tú estabas tranquilo y protegido sin saberlo, las cosas eran mejores de ese modo.

– No haré nada estúpido– aseguró– sólo deseo justicia por la muerte de mis padres.

– Lo volveremos a atrapar, nos estamos asegurado de ello– declaró Yamato, dándole algo de paz a Naruto. O eso quiso hacernos creer.

 **...**

Entré a la casa de Tsunade con la llave que ella me entregó hace tiempo, dudé si de verdad aquí había alguien, pues todo estaba demasiado silencioso.

– Tsunade– llamé en voz alta.

– ¡En mi habitación!– respondió. Caminé indecisa hasta el lugar, me detuve en seco en el umbral de su habitación. Tsunade estaba empacando sus cosas.

– ¿Qué significa esto?– demandé temerosa.

– ¿Recuerdas a mi hermano?– asentí en respuesta. La última vez que lo vi, era un joven que acababa de salir de preparatoria y se iba a la universidad en el extranjero– perdí el contacto con él cuando escapé de tu padre. Hace unos meses le pedí a Kakashi que me averiguara todo sobre él. Actualmente Nawaki está en Inglaterra, viviendo con mis abuelos Hashirama y Mito– relató– él me dijo que fuera con ellos y me compró el boleto de avión antes de que yo tomará una decisión, pensaba dejarlo perder, pero al final acepté la invitación.

– _¿Volverás?–_ pregunté en un hilo de voz.

– No lo sé– contestó con pesar– ven conmigo, Sakura. Allá tú y yo estaremos seguras, pondremos un continente de distancia entre tú y tu padre– pidió suplicante.

– No– negué sin considerarlo– mi lugar está aquí en Konoha, aquí están las personas que amo. Este es mi hogar, Tsunade. No puedes pedirme que deje mi hogar atrás.

– No hay nada que te haga cambiar de opinión ¿cierto?– inquirió afligida, negué con un movimiento de cabeza– te voy a extrañar, tesoro– expresó apretujandome entre sus brazos.

– _Yo también_ – susurré disfrutando del abrazo de la mujer que es como mi madre– pero no soy quien para retenerte aquí, lo mejor será que vuelvas con tu familia. Sólo no olvides llamarme de vez en cuando.

– Será lo primero que haré al estar allá– afirmó– hay otra cosa por la que te llamé.

– ¿Qué es?– quise saber. Se acercó a su cómoda y sacó una libreta bancaria de allí.

– En esta cuenta de ahorros, está el dinero que he estado reuniendo para ayudarte con los gastos de la Universidad– dijo con una sonrisa– el deber de un padre es costear la educación de sus hijos, tú eres mi hija, no importa que no estemos unidas por lazos sanguíneos.

– Gracias... _mamá_ – agradecí conmovida– ¿Cuándo te vas?

– En un rato un taxi vendrá a buscarme– contestó apenada.

– _¡Tan pronto!–_ exclamé alarmada.

– Lamento no haberlo dicho antes, pero no tomé la decisión sino hasta la madrugada y he estado despierta empacando desde entonces. Esperaba llevarte conmigo sin maletas ni nada.

– No tengo pasaporte– le recordé.

– No tenías– sacó un sobre de debajo del colchón y me lo entregó– allí están tus papeles, acta de nacimiento y un pasaporte. Kakashi lo hizo para ti, yo ya había pensado en llevarte conmigo. Pero entiendo que no puedes dejarlo a él.

– Lo siento mucho– me disculpé.

– No, linda– negó con una sonrisa maternal– él es todo lo que necesitas, yo lo sé. También estuve enamorada ¿lo olvidas? Sólo sé feliz, Sakura, con eso bastara para mí.

– Tú necesitas dejar atrás el pasado y comenzar de nuevo, te deseo lo mejor en tu nuevo inicio.

– Lo único de mi pasado que no pienso dejar atrás es a ti– declaró poniendo una mano en mi mejilla.

– ¿Por qué me llamaste ayer si no estabas decidida aún?– me atreví a preguntar.

– Porque no estaba segura, pero quería consultarlo contigo y convencerte de venir conmigo– dijo– sigo pensando que no estás a salvo aquí.

– No estoy a salvo en ninguna parte, pero me siento segura en este lugar– admití avergonzada. Tsunade soltó una sonora carcajada.

– Deberías considerar decirle que no sea tan sobreprotector– bromeó– aunque, admiro que lo haga. Sé que te estoy dejando en buenas manos.

– Viviremos juntos después de graduarnos– Tsunade quedó atónita ante mi confesión, pero luego sonrió y me deseó suerte.

Quise acompañarla hasta el aeropuerto, pero ella me ordenó quedarme aquí. El aeropuerto está en otro pueblo y siendo honesta, no estoy segura de salir sin mi disfraz. Las pesadillas han vuelto y eso sólo significa una cosa, el peligro acechante está más cerca de lo que creí.

Pensé mucho en lo que me dijo Tsunade, quizás irme con ella hubiera sido la salvación para Sasuke. Estar lejos de mí evitará que él corra peligro, pero mi egoísmo pudo más, siempre ha podido más. Para mí no existe un _"si amas algo, déjalo ir"_ , de ser así, ya lo hubiera acabado todo desde hace mucho.

– ¿Qué tienes?– preguntó Karin al verme llegar.

– Tsunade se fue de Japón– suspiré– fue a Inglaterra a reunirse con los familiares que le quedan. Me pidió que me fuera con ella, pero no pude. Me gusta aquí, hice amigos aquí, tengo una familia aquí, la persona que más amo también está aquí.

– Seguramente ella entiende tus razones– comentó Karin.

– No dudo en que lo hace– sonreí. No quiero preocupar a nadie con mis malos presentimientos, sólo espero que sean paranoias de mi atormentada mente.

– Me estas ocultando algo– no fue una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación.

– No es nada– mentí– sólo...

– Háblalo conmigo– pidió tomando mis manos entre las suyas. La preocupación surcaba en los rojizos ojos de Karin. Ella es confiable, ella siempre ha sido mi refugio para los problemas. Sus consejos me han ayudado a seguir adelante, a pesar de que en algunas oportunidades, ignoré por completo sus advertencias y siempre salí lastimada por culpa de ello.

– Últimamente he sentido que...– hice una pausa–... tengo miedo.

– ¿Miedo? ¿De qué?– cuestionó intrigada.

– _¡Ese es el problema!–_ exclamé desesperada– no lo sé, Karin-chan. Pero tengo una angustia en el pecho que no puedo explicar, las pesadillas regresaron. No estoy segura si se trata de mi futuro desde de la escuela o es algo más. Siento que algo va a pasar, todo mi ser lo grita. Pero tampoco sé si será algo bueno o malo, y eso es lo que me aterra– finalicé soltando aquello que me ha estado agobiando desde hace días.

– ¿Lo has hablado con alguien más aparte de mí?– quiso saber.

– Sasuke sabe de las pesadillas, no pude seguir ocultándolo porque me quedé dormida en su casa y... bueno... sucedió de nuevo– me sentía agobiada, con unas terribles ganas de ponerme a llorar– también hablamos sobre nuestro futuro, quedamos en que iríamos a la misma escuela y que viviríamos juntos... pero aún así yo...

– No dejas de temer– finalizó por mí.

– Sí– acepté– sólo no dejaré que él lo sepa.

– Como tú quieras– sonrió dulcemente.

– Iré a llamar a Gaara, necesito a mi mejor amigo– me liberé del agarre de Karin y me encerré en mi habitación hasta la hora del almuerzo. Hablar con Gaara es liberador para mí, siento que lo extraño. Desahogarme con él por teléfono no es fácil, pero también soy consciente que Gaara ya no puede venir a visitarme cuando él quiera o cuando yo se lo pida.

 **...**

El pelirrojo maldecía su suerte, todos sus compañeros de preparatoria consiguieron irse de ese patético pueblo, en cambio él. Sigue estancado en ese lugar, viviendo con apestosa anciana y los estúpidos inquilinos que pagan por un cuarto en esa casa.

¿Conseguir trabajo? Imposible para él, no después de lo que pasó con la ramera de cabellera rosa y el ratón de biblioteca con el que sale. En un pueblo tan aburrido como ese, los chismes vuelan como el viento. Por supuesto que nadie estaba dispuesto a meterse en un problema legal por su culpa. Razón por la cual se ve obligado a trabajar con esa senil anciana, sin poder obtener el dinero suficiente para largarse de ese lugar de una vez por todas.

La única forma de no dejarse arrastrar por su frustración, era caminar por las calles del lugar hasta encontrar algo interesante con lo que distraerse. Esa noche no estaba de ganas como para tolerar los caprichos de cualquier mujer que desee hacerle compañía o de embriagarse hasta perder el conocimiento. Simplemente quería caminar.

– Pareces ser un chico que odia este lugar– la tenebrosa voz a sus espaldas le causó un terrible escalofrío. Se giró lentamente, encontrándose con un hombre de piel pálida, con el cabello de color negro que le llega hasta la cintura. Él posee unos ojos de color ámbar con cortes en sus pupilas, semejante a una serpiente. Jamás había visto algo así, el tipo está aterrador. Todo en su aura indica un peligro, muerte... – Descuida– continuó– yo también odiaba este lugar cuando vivía aquí, pero ¿Sabes? Yo puedo ayudarte a salir de aquí, sólo si me ayudas con mi búsqueda– ofreció.

Sasori meditó con detenimiento las palabras del hombre, aceptar su oferta no estaría mal, todo sea por largarse de allí de una vez por todas. Aunque probablemente lo que sea que está buscando, no tenga un buen final. Pero ese no era su problema.

– ¿Cómo?– preguntó– ¿Cómo me ayudarías a largarme de aquí?– el hombre sonrió ante el interés del joven pelirrojo.

– Necesito información sobre alguien que busco, si resulta que por casualidad la conoces, entonces serás bien recompensado– explicó, ganándose por completo la confianza del muchacho.

– No existen las casualidades– espetó fríamente.

– Puede que sea cierto, no creo que este encuentro entre nosotros sea una casualidad– concordó.

– Dime qué es entonces– demandó. Lejos de ofenderse por su insolencia, Orochimaru se agradó por el chico. Generalmente, él hubiera huido espantado por su aspecto mortífero y su poca capacidad para ocultar su verdadera naturaleza.

– Ten– le ofreció la fotografía de la chica que su socio le había entregado. El pelirrojo se la arrebató, casi tuvo un histérico ataque de risa cuando la vio. Ahora resultaba que la vida de la pelirrosa estaba en sus manos. Por culpa de ella, él estaba en esa situación tan lamentable y ahora resultaba que tenía en sus manos el poder para salvarla o enviarla a destrucción. La ironía del asunto, era tan jodidamente perfecta para él, que disfrutaría mucho lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

– Oh, claro que la conozco– mencionó divertido– ella llegó a este pueblo hace casi dos años si mal no recuerdo– relató.

– Dime dónde puedo conseguirla– demandó.

– ¿Y después que lo haga qué?– debatió altanero.

– No tientes tu suerte, niño– amenazó oscureciendo su expresión– te dije que te daría tu justa recompensa, pero no busques que te mate– sin embargo, el chico no pareció asustado por su amenaza. Él sólo quería lo que se le estaba ofreciendo para irse de allí– Tú ganas– accedió lanzándole un pequeño saco de lona.

El pelirrojo revisó el contenido, bajo la atenta mirada de Orochimaru. Sonrió complacido al darse cuenta que ese dinero era suficiente como para que él pudiera irse de allí, conseguir un lugar donde vivir y mantenerse hasta que consiguiera un trabajo. Y esta vez, no cometería el error de involucrarse con ninguna mujer estúpida

Le habló de lo poco que sabía de ella, le dijo donde vivía, a que escuela iba, con quién salía... si dependiera de él, le pediría a ese hombre que asesinará al Uchiha. Pero él no tenía el dinero para pagar tan esperado evento.

 **...  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Me instalé en una banca en el parque cerca de la academia de música para esperar hasta que Sasuke saliera del trabajo. Se supone que él iría a verme al salir, pero quería verlo y convencerlo de que me llevara a pasear.

Un bostezo se me escapó de nuevo, últimamente me da mucho sueño, podría dormir un día entero sin problemas.

– Sakura-chan, deberías ir a casa a dormir– dijo amablemente la señora Chiyo.

– Que bueno verla, Chiyo-obaachan– saludé alegremente– es extraño verla andar sola por allí– comenté al percatarme de la notoria ausencia de su nieto.

– Sasori se fue del pueblo– informó con tristeza, tomando asiento a mi lado– dijo que ya toleraba estar en este _"asqueroso lugar"_ y se marchó hace unos días a la ciudad.

– Ya veo– musité distraídamente. No es que me importe mucho, de hecho me alegra saber que ya no está rondando por aquí. Pero me da pena con Chiyo, pues él era quien la ayudaba con la casa y los huéspedes– al menos no se quedará sola.

– No, los inquilinos son muy amables conmigo y me ayudan con las tareas de la casa– comentó con una sonrisa.

– Me alegró mucho– expresé con sinceridad.

– Tengo que volver a preparar la cena– dijo poniéndose de pie– fue un placer verte, estás preciosa.

– Muchas gracias– sonreí agradecida– para mí fue un placer verla de nuevo también, quizás me pase a visitarla un día de estos.

– ¡Esperaré ansiosa!– exclamó emocionada. Se despidió sacudiendo su mano y siguió con su camino a casa.

– _¿Qué haces aquí?_ – Sasuke me habló al oído, su cercanía me hizo estremecer. Giré un poco la cabeza y dejé un beso en su mejilla.

– Quería darte una sorpresa– comenté divertida.

– Agradable sorpresa– sonrió levemente.

– Entonces he cumplido mi objetivo– dije riendo.

– Demos un paseo– sugirió. Chillé emocionada y me levanté de un salto Molestia– negó divertido. Tomé su mano, obligándolo a caminar a mi lado.

– Sasuke-kun, mira– señalé el puesto de helados que estaba aquí mismo el parque– cómprame uno, por favor.

– Si sigues comiendo tanto te pondrás como globo– se quejó. Desde hace un tiempo, ha estado comiendo mucho. Karin dice que voy a engordar y Sasuke se burla de mí, diciendo que estoy comiendo más que él.

– ¿Dejarías de quererme de ser así?– pregunté afligida.

– _No_ – respondió en un susurro.

– ¡Entonces, puedo comer todo lo que quiera!– exclamé encantada, arrastrándolo hasta el carrito de helados– ¿Quieres?– le ofrecí una cucharada de mi helado.

– Sabes que no me gusta el dulce– dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

– Tú te lo pierdes– contesté encogiéndome hombros.

– No se trata de estética, Sakura, se trata de tu salud– continuó– has subido un poco de peso.

– ¿Me estás llamando gorda?– repliqué al borde en las lágrimas. Él se mostró atónito por mi repentino cambio de ánimo. Las personas que pasaban por allí se nos quedaban mirando y más de uno le lanzaba una mirada acusadora por hacerme llorar.

– _N-no, no es eso_ – balbuceó nervioso– eres preciosa tal y como eres, sólo me preocupa que estés comiendo tanto dulce. Eso no le hace bien a tu salud.

– Estoy contenta– declaré volviendo a sonreír. Él me miró como si estuviera loca, pero luego su expresión se endureció y comenzó a mirar a todos lados, como buscando a alguien– ¿qué sucede?– interrogué curiosa.

– Alguien nos está observando– respondió a secas.

– Pues hace un momento las personas nos estaban mirando– le recordé.

– No se trata de ellos, es una mirada intensa, insistente. Me está poniendo de los nervios– dijo frunciendo el ceño.

– No debe ser nada malo– intenté tranquilizarlo. Pero él seguía mirando en todas las direcciones, buscando un indicio para después ir a averiguar quién es.

– Te volverás loco si sigues así– se burló una voz conocida para ambos.

– Gaara– gruñó entre dientes.

– **¡Gaara!** – grité sorprendida, corriendo a abrazarlo.

– Me alegra ver que estás bien– pronunció, apretándome con fuerza– me preocupa no verte en mucho tiempo, no sé si él sea capaz de protegerte– agregó burlón.

– Te lo dije, me pone de los nervios– atacó Sasuke con sarcasmo.

– No seas así, Sasuke, se supone que somos amigos ahora– dijo fingiendo inocencia. Me reí por lo bajo, esos dos nunca cambiarán.

– Hmp, si claro, amigos– ironizó.

– Es mejor sentarnos a conversar– sugerí antes de que ambos siguieran atacándose con sarcasmos. Sasuke arqueó una ceja– por favor, Sasuke-kun– supliqué con un mohín en los labios.

– Bien– accedió de mala gana. Los tres nos sentamos en la banca más cercana, quedando yo en medio. Ambos se quedaron tranquilos, esperando que fuera yo quien sacará algún tema de conversación. Era realmente incómodo. El sonido del celular de Sasuke distrajo la tensión del ambiente.

– Es del trabajo, tengo que irme– se excusó– llámame cuando estés en casa, iré a verte después. Nos vemos, Gaara– dijo antes de marcharse con rapidez.

– _Que extraño_ – musité confundida, con la mirada fija por donde él se había ido.

– Quizás el jefe olvidó decirle algo– agregó Gaara, restándole importancia al asunto.

– Tienes razón– acepté– entonces ¿cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte?

– No mucho– respondió– es probable que regrese mañana. Vine a verte porque me quedé pensativo la última vez que hablamos por teléfono.

– No quería mencionar el tema delante de Sasuke-kun– admití.

– ¿Él no sabe que Tsunade te pidió irte con ella?– cuestionó. Negué con un movimiento de cabeza– ¿Por qué?

– Porque probablemente me habría convencido de irme a Inglaterra, alegando que estaría más protegida allá– contesté.

– Yo habría hecho lo mismo– admitió– si me pongo en sus zapatos, hubiera preferido mantenerme lejos de ti, pero con el consuelo que estás en un lugar seguro.

– _¿Tú también?–_ musité con voz llorosa– ¿crees que hice mal por quedarme?

– No estoy diciendo eso– se defendió– pero es lo que yo hubiera hecho si fuera él.

– ¿Y tú cómo estás?– dije queriendo cambiar de tema– ¿Matsuri cómo está?

– Sobre eso...– comenzó indeciso– probablemente tengamos que terminar– confesó.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?– pregunté alarmada.

– _Me voy del país_ – pronunció en un susurro– mi padre se va a otro país a cumplir su trabajo como embajador y me pidió a mí y a mi madre que nos fuéramos con él.

– ¿Y Temari?– cuestioné ansiosa.

– Ella se rehusó a irse, tiene planes de irse a vivir con Shikamaru cuando él comience la Universidad– contó– a diferencia de mí, ella se niega a dejarlo. Sabes que mi hermana es muy terca cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza.

– No me acostumbraré a la idea de que ya no podré verte– dije con tristeza– ¿Cómo lo tomó ella?

– Nada bien, no nos hablamos– respondió– está muy resentida conmigo porque no iremos juntos a la universidad y se negó a irse conmigo cuando se lo pedí como último recurso para no perderla.

– Estoy segura que ella recapacitará– traté de darle ánimos.

– De todas maneras ya no importa, me iré quiera o no– sentenció.

– Deberías venir a visitarme más seguido ahora, y cuando terminemos la escuela te haremos una fiesta de despedida– anuncié entusiasmada.

– Puedes estar segura que vendré a verte– aseguró sacudiendome el cabello– eres mi mejor amiga y es muy divertido hacer rabiar a Sasuke.

– Eres muy malo con él– señalé acusadora.

– Pero acepto que tú lo amas, y él a ti también– reconoció sonriente.

– Si, él es la persona más importante para mí– declaré conmovida.

Hablamos hasta que el sol se ocultó en el horizonte, Gaara me llevó a casa y se quedó a cenar con nosotros. Cómo extrañaba pasar tiempo con mi amigo, me hubiera gustado tener a Temari aquí también. Pero según Gaara, se fue de viaje a la playa con Shikamaru.

 **...**

Una vez que me alejé lo suficiente de Sakura y Gaara, contesté la llamada.

– Es extraño que seas tú quien llame, Kakashi– dije.

– _Necesitaba hablarte de algo_ – comentó– _¿Estás solo?  
_  
– Si– respondí.

– _He estado averiguando sobre el padre de Sakura_ – comenzó– _conseguí deshacerme de sus infiltrados en la agencia y el jefe, como recompensa, me permitió averiguar todo lo posible sobre esa persona. Hablé con Tsunade por teléfono hace tiempo y ella me dijo todo lo que sabía, a cambio de unos favores que le hice. Pero la persona con la que quiero hablar es con Sakura. Le dije a mi jefe que conocía a la hija de Haruno y que ella podría ser de ayuda en la investigación, espero que no te moleste.  
_  
– Por mí no habrá problemas, sólo si me aseguras que eso no traerá peligro alguno para ella.

– _Yo personalmente me encargaré de su seguridad_ – afirmó– _debo terminar unos pendientes en este país y volveré a Japón a finales de la semana que viene.  
_  
– Entonces asumo que por ahora lo hará tu sustituto– intuí.

– _Si, él seguirá encargándose de Naruto y también cuidará de Sakura_ – informó.

– Supongo que ya sabes que el asesino de los padres de Naruto escapó de la cárcel– comenté.

– _Ese es otro tema que quería mencionarte_ – hizo una pausa– _mis fuentes dicen que Haruno Kizashi tiene sus manos metidas en esto... si es así, es probable que ese hombre este tras la pista de Sakura..._ – las suposiciones de Kakashi me dejaron sin aliento, de ser así, no nos queda mucho tiempo juntos...

– _¿Sigues allí?_ – preguntó Kakashi.

– Si, es sólo que...– él me interrumpió.

– _Tienes que andar con cuidado, él es peligroso_ – me advirtió.

– Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo– dije.

– _Debiste haberla mandado al extranjero con Tsunade como ella lo tenía planeado_ – aseveró.

– ¿Tsunade tenía eso en mente?– cuestioné– yo no sabía nada.

– _Supongo que ella prefirió no decírtelo, creo que metí la pata_ – percibí arrepentimiento en su voz.

– Eso ya no importa, de haberlo sabido antes me hubiera precipitado a decirle que se fuera y si Sakura no me dijo nada es porque no quería hacerlo. Ella estaría más segura, pero conociéndola como lo hago, hubiera hecho una locura para quedarse aquí– Kakashi rió.

– _Tsunade me dijo lo mismo, pero lo intentó de todas formas_ – añadió divertido.

– De todas formas, gracias por la información. Hablaré con ella y me mantendré alerta ante cualquier anomalía– él me pidió que lo mantuviera informado y colgó la llamada.

Sin darme cuenta, había caminado hasta mi casa. Las luces estaban apagadas, parecía que el ambiente solitario estaba armado exclusivamente para aumentar mis temores. Sabía que pasaría algún día, pero no pensé que ahora mismo estuvieran tras su pista y más cerca de lo que quiero imaginar.

No quiero que pase, no quiero perderla. Me rehúso a perder esa sonrisa y dejar de ver cada día esos grandes ojos verdes. Me niego a creer que pronto ya no estará conmigo, que todos sus sueños serán tirados por la borda.

Saqué la lista de mi escritorio, la gran parte de las cosas que ella escribió allí, ya lo habíamos hecho. Incluso la cita romántica. Recuerdo perfectamente las trampas que hizo para convencerme de hacer algo tan ridículo, pero al final todo valió enteramente la pena. Pensé en irnos de viaje, lo había estado planeando desde hace días. De hecho, ya hablé con el viejo Bee para que me diera unos días libres.

Miré la hora en mi reloj de pulsera, marcaba las ocho y cuarto de la noche. Si me daba prisa, tendría todo listo antes de las nueve. Y entonces podría ir a buscarla en su casa, y no iremos a la montaña. El único lugar que nos falta por visitar en la lista. A pesar de que ese no supera los límites del pueblo, ambos concordamos en dejarlo de último.

Guardé todo lo necesario en una mochila de excursiones y salí de casa como lo había previsto, antes de las nueve. Toqué la puerta de su casa.

– ¿Sasuke-kun?– preguntó sorprendida de verme– pensaba que ya no venías.

– Pero estoy aquí– sentencié.

– ¿Y esa mochila?– señaló curiosa.

– Cámbiate, nos vamos de excursión– ordené.

– ¿A está hora?– inquirió dudosa.

– Sí, date prisa– la obligué a entrar y la guié hasta su habitación.

– Buenas noches, Sasuke– saludó Suigetsu al verme.

– Buenas noches, Suigetsu-san– saludé– me la llevo, volveremos pasado mañana.

– Está bien... que se diviertan– respondió atónito.

– Oye...– replicó Sakura cuando estuvimos solos en su habitación– ¿Por qué de repente tú...– tomé su rostro con ambas manos y la besé, silenciando sus reclamos.

– _Vámonos_ – pedí contra sus labios.

– Como tú quieras– aceptó embelesada. Volvimos a unir nuestros labios, pero la dejé libre antes de perder el objetivo y caer rendidos ante la tentación.

– Cambiate rápido o me veré en la obligación de hacerlo yo mismo– pronuncié con voz ronca.

– ¿Qué hay del trabajo?– preguntó mientras rebuscaba en su armario.

– Tengo días libres– dije encogiéndome de hombros.

– ¿Por qué tan precipitado?– preguntó de nuevo.

– Porque no quería perder más tiempo– mentí.

– Está bien– decidió no seguir hablando al respecto.

Konoha está rodeada de bosques y algunas montañas, iremos a la que está más cerca. Esa la conozco bien, Jiraiya nos llevaba a Naruto y a mí de excursión cada verano. Conozco bien el camino. Aunque es un poco largo, pero sé que ella se divertirá en el trayecto.

Me contó todo lo que habló con Gaara mientras estuvo con ella, también me dijo que Hinata la había llamado para invitarla a su casa, se lamentaba de no haberle avisado que ya no podría ir a verla porque se había ido conmigo.

Estar con Sakura era como estar en compañía de un niño pequeño, cada cosa extraña que visualizaba, no dudaba en preguntar sobre ello. A veces me pregunto cómo es que una persona puede hablar tanto y más aún, me sorprende que yo haya aprendido a tolerarlo.

Llegamos a una cascada que está en el interior de la montaña, en el fondo agradezco que Jiraiya nos trajera a este lugar. Sakura observaba maravillada la belleza de la naturaleza. La dejé inmersa en su letargo y comencé a acomodar las cosas, íbamos a dormir al aire libre, así que no hizo falta que armara la tienda. Tendí las bolsas de dormir en el suelo y armé una fogata con las varas y piedras que habían por allí cerca. Sentí como sus brazos me rodearon por la detrás y apoyó su frente en mi espalda.

– Podrías haberme pedido ayuda– reclamó con dulzura.

– Te veías muy hermosa admirando el paisaje– admití avergonzado.

– Es precioso, gracias por traerme– expresó agradecida– ¿Dormiremos al aire libre?– interrogó.

– Nadie dijo que íbamos a dormir– sonreí sin que ella pudiera notarlo. Me volteé para quedar cara a cara con ella, la tomé por la cintura y nos acosté a ambos sobre una de las bolsas de dormir.

La besé sin premura, procurando guardar en mi memoria la textura de su piel, el sabor de sus labios. Movió sus manos ansiosas hasta que encontró el borde de mi camiseta y comenzó a jalonearla para sacármela. Hice lo mismo con ella, nos separamos unos instantes para terminar de sacarlas, pero rápidamente nuestras bocas se unieron de nuevo, como si fueran atraídas por un imán.

– _Entremos al agua_ – suplicó en un susurro.

– Te lo advierto, está fría– respondí sin dejar de repartir besos a lo largo de su cuello.

– Pensándolo bien, estamos mejor afuera– comentó soltando una risita nerviosa.

– Ya me diste ideas– terminé de despojarla de toda su ropa e hice lo mismo conmigo. Me levanté con ella, obligándola a enrollarme con sus piernas.

– ¡Sasuke-kun, no!– exclamó desesperada– _ **¡Kya!**_ – gritó cuando nos lancé al agua a ambos– está helada– se quejó tiritando del frío.

– Eso te ganas por hablar de más– dije burlón. La tomé del brazo y la pegué a mi cuerpo– _yo te daré calor_ – musité. Ella colocó sus manos en mis mejillas.

– ¿Qué tienes?– inquirió en un hilo de voz– ¿crees qué no lo noté? Tú no eres tan impulsivo, mi amor. Sé que algo pasa, lo supe desde que te vi llegar como lo hiciste.

– No pasa nada– aseguré quitando el cabello pegado de su rostro– sólo quería compartir esta hermosa noche contigo.

– Si no vas a decirme nada, está bien– aceptó comprensiva– pero estoy contenta, de verdad es una hermosa noche. Y estar contigo la hace aún mejor.

Dibujé media sonrisa y me quedé contemplándola. Ella se luce tan feliz, sus ojos cada vez más brillantes. Ella no tiene idea de lo que está pasando, y prefiero que así sea. No quiero ver el miedo y la incertidumbre cubrir su expresión de nuevo. Sólo espero que todo salga bien, que lo que sea que estén haciendo para detener a ese sujeto, lo obligue a ocultarse en su madriguera por un tiempo o lo devuelvan a su celda, que es donde debería estar.

Pero esas son sólo esperanzas vacías, la realidad es otra, una terrible y oscura. Esto no es un cuento donde los buenos son felices y los malos castigados. Aquí los malos tienen la ventaja, y nosotros sólo somos piezas en su tablero de ajedrez, jugando el papel que ellos quieran imponernos y moviéndonos a su antojo.

Apreté el agarre, ella me miró confundida. Su expresión se relajó cuando le sonreí y me devolvió el gesto.

Dejé a un lado mis malos pensamientos y me dejé llevar por el momento. La besé embriagándome de ella, disfrutando de lo que esa chica que cambió mi vida, podía ofrecerme y yo a ella.

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Entró a la oficina del Haruno, ignorando las advertencias de Danzo. Kizashi estaba reunido con Kaguya, discutiendo unos asuntos sobre su burdel.

– Volviste– pronunció el Haruno– supongo que ya sabes dónde está.

– Por supuesto, yo nunca fallo en mi deber– respondió con altivez.

– ¿Y bien?– inquirió– ¿Dónde está?– exigió saber.

– En un pueblo mediocre llamado Konohagakure– informó lanzando una carpeta con todo lo que había recaudado en su búsqueda. Kizashi tomó la carpeta y comenzó a examinar su contenido.

– Haruno Sakura– continuó– llegó al pueblo hace casi dos años. Vive con la familia Hozuki, compuesta por Suigetsu, Karin y su hija de un año, Hotaru. Estudia en tercer año de preparatoria en la única escuela que hay en ese lugar, segundo mejor promedio de la escuela. Integrante del equipo de fútbol femenino de la escuela. Novia de Uchiha Sasuke desde hace casi un año...

– ¿Este es el chico?– interrumpió mostrando una foto de Sasuke y Sakura el día que estaban paseando por el parque.

– En efecto– contestó.

– Háblame de él– ordenó.

– Uchiha Sasuke, nació un 23 de Julio, tiene dieciocho años. Hijo de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, huérfano de madre. Su padre es jefe de la policía del pueblo– explicó– menor de dos hijos, su hermano mayor, Itachi, trabaja como policía y se prepara para ser detective. Casado recientemente con una mujer llamada Izumi. El mejor promedio de toda la escuela, nombrado como el mejor estudiante del país tres veces.

– Vaya, si yo fuera un padre común estaría orgulloso de que mi hija haya escogido un buen prospecto como él– comentó impresionado, mirando las fotos de Sasuke en las revistas escolares y sus calificaciones en toda su vida escolar– pero lamentablemente, no soy un padre como los otros.

– Ese fue el niño con el que hablé aquella vez que visité ese pueblo– intervino Danzo– fue convincente cuando hablé con él.

– Tú no hiciste tu trabajo correctamente– gruñó el Haruno– tardaste casi dos años en encontrarla y él tardó dos semanas– recalcó. Danzo prefirió mantenerse al margen de la situación.

– Es un chico astuto, se dio cuenta que los estaba observando– agregó Orochimaru– de no ser por otro niño que llegó con ellos, me habría descubierto.

– Parece que mi hija conoce a este muchacho más de lo que debería– señaló un joven de cabello rojo que era abrazado por su hija.

– Sabaku no Gaara, hijo del embajador Rasa– dijo– estudia en la escuela donde ella estudiaba antes, luego se trasladó a Konoha por un año y ahora está en esa escuela de nuevo.

– Parece ser que mi hija es más astuta de lo que parece– comentó con una leve sonrisa– nos ha estado engañando desde hace bastante tiempo.

– Estos jóvenes– dijo Kaguya mostrando una fotografía donde se veía a Itachi y su esposa saliendo del trabajo– Dame la información de la mujer.

– Anteriormente llamada Tachibana Izumi. Huérfana de ambos padres, murieron asesinados por un hombre que había estado enamorado de su madre y está lo rechazó. Después de eso vivía con su tía– relató– no hay mucho sobre ella.

– No, esa mujer tenía una hermana menor de nombre Tachibana Nanami– por la mirada de confusión del pelinegro, entendió que ese era un ente inexistente. Ella también fue engañada por la niña Haruno– Kizashi– pronunció, el aludido la miró con interés– subestimaste demasiado a tu hija, además de que encontró a alguien mucho más listo que ella. Por lo que entiendo, la tal Nanami no existe. Eso quiere decir que la niña con la que me topé ese día era Sakura. Sólo que con un aspecto diferente. Tenía largo cabello castaño y ojos negros, una niña realmente hermosa. Indra y yo la encontramos en una feria mientras buscábamos víctimas y ella me interesó. Ella me confrontó con valentía, no se asustó por Indra o por mí. Pero luego llegaron este hombre y está mujer y se la llevaron– finalizó lanzando la fotografía sobre la mesa.

– Me dijiste que mi hija te era inservible– le recordó.

– Si, pero cuando la vi. Estaba hermosa, ya no era una flacucha. Su figura había mejorado considerablemente– dijo muy segura de su habilidad.

– Eso quiere decir que la quieres usar ahora– divagó.

– No, sigo sin estar interesada en ella– aseguró– sólo me molesto en señalar que era tu culpa que ella fuera así, siempre estabas matándola de hambre.

– **¡Se lo merecía!–** rugió furioso.

Respiró profundamente buscando calmarse, no podía perder los estribos frente a sus subordinados por culpa de esa insoportable mujer. Estaba enojado, su hija lo había hecho quedar como un tonto incrédulo desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero aún le hacía falta una persona más.

– ¿Y Tsunade?– interrogó.

– Tsunade estaba en ese mismo pueblo, llegó allí hace muchos años– respondió Orochimaru– Trabajaba como directora en la secundaria y preparatoria. Nunca más volvió a ejercer como médico, no desde que huyó de Tokio. Actualmente ya no vive en este país, sé que está en Europa, pero no estoy del todo informado a donde fue.

– Es decir que está fuera de nuestro alcance– aventuró.

– Así es– concordó el hombre serpiente.

– Escuchen con atención– comenzó Kizashi con voz autoritaria– irán en busca de mi hija. Orochimaru, tú estás a cargo. Danzo, Fū y Torune irán contigo. Asegúrense de traerla, así sea por la fuerza y que sea con vida. No me interesa lo que hagan con las personas con las que vive, sólo no hagan mucho alboroto.

– ¿Qué hacemos con el chico?– Danzo se atrevió a preguntar.

– Denle una lección por haberme desafiado, no se atrevan a dejarlo con vida...– se levantó del escritorio y caminó hasta la salida– y… asegúrense que mi hija lo vea– sentenció antes de abandonar la habitación.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se plasmó en su rostro, no podía esperar para verla. Regodearse de su sufrimiento, restregarle en la cara que fue él quien mandó a acabar con la vida de su amado Uchiha...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **¡Chan chan chan! Se viene lo bueno, Kizashi ya dio órdenes para capturar a mi niña. ¿Creen que logren matar a Sasuke? Eso lo sabrán en el capítulo siguiente.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	21. Capítulo 20: Porque te Amo

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Porque te Amo.**

La vida de ella ha sido sencilla, insignificante hasta cierto punto. Viviendo en un lugar donde la tecnología no ha llegado del todo, un lugar donde las personas cuentan con ella para lo que sea.

Sus posibilidades para abandonar ese lugar siempre fueron escasas, y aunque hubieron, porque si lo hicieron, ella nunca quiso dejar su hogar. Pero, ¿quién diría que el momento de partir llegaría? A esa altura de su vida, al llegar a su vejez, el momento de decirle adiós a su hogar llegaría.

Algunos años atrás, había ido a trabajar a la ciudad vecina en el hospital como enfermera y también fue niñera de una jovencita cuando sus padres debían viajar por negocios. A ella la recordaba muy bien, una joven soñadora con un espíritu aventurero. Soñaba con una historia de amor alucinante, digna para inspirar escritos sobre ella.

Limpió el sudor de su frente y salió por algo de aire fresco, el parto que había estado atendiendo había sido largo y complicado, pero afortunadamente todo salió bien. Las mujeres del pueblo confiaban en ella ciegamente, preferían recurrir a ella antes que ir a la ciudad en busca de especialistas. Aunque ella era consciente de que algunas ocasiones, lo mejor era ir a un hospital. Ella no tendría el valor de practicar una cesárea de emergencia.

— ¿Es usted a la que conocen cómo Nekobaa?— preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Se giró sorprendida, encontrándose con un hombre de cabello rosa oscuro y una amigable sonrisa. Él se le hacía extrañamente familiar, sólo que no recordaba de dónde.

— Así es— confirmó con cautela. Ella vivía entre gatos, y si había algo que aprendió de aquel mezquino animal, es ser desconfiada.

— Usted fue alguien muy especial para mí mujer— dijo sin perder esa sonrisa que comenzaba a molestarle, ese hombre no le inspiraba confianza— supongo que la recuerda... su nombre era Mebuki.

— ¿Era?— interrogó angustiada.

— Ella murió hace años— confesó con pesar.

— No puede ser... la última vez que la vi, era un mujer llena de vida— comentó, aún escéptica por la trágica noticia.

— Fue algo repentino— respondió— un lamentable suceso que trajo pesar a mi familia e hizo de nuestra única hija, una niña rebelde que huyó de casa— se lamentó— y ahora que la he encontrado, yo no puedo lidiar con ella... soy un hombre ocupado y me apena mucho no poder cuidar debidamente a mi hija.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretende?— cuestionó la anciana.

— Quiero llevarla conmigo para que cuide de ella, vigilarla y evitar que escape de nuevo— contestó— no puedo pensar en alguien mejor que usted, ella ya ha sabido burlar a mis hombres y...

— Aceptaré ir con usted— interrumpió. De cierta forma le angustiaba pensar en esa pobre niña rodeaba de hombres que probablemente quieran sobrepasarse con ella.

El Haruno sonrió para sus adentros, la anciana cayó en su trampa. Sin saberlo, Sakura sería su prisionera. Ella sólo creería estar protegiendo a la hija de la mujer que él mató, sin entender, que él es el único peligro del que debería cuidarse...

 **...**

— ¡Que linda sorpresa!— exclamó Izumi en cuanto nos vio parados al otro lado de la puerta.

— Le pedí a Sasuke-kun que viniéramos a visitarlos— dijo Sakura emocionada.

— ¿Nii-san no está?— pregunté.

— Salió hace rato, dijo que no iba a tardar— respondió.

— Dijiste que querías hablar con él— comentó Sakura.

— Le diré después— dije restándole importancia al tema.

— Oh, está bien— contestó con una sonrisa.

Sakura llamó esta mañana, poco antes de la salida del sol, con la idea de querer visitarlos. Le dije que lo mejor era ponerlos sobre aviso, pero dijo que no podía esperar tanto. Supuestamente, Gaara y Temari también vendrán aquí. O eso fue lo que me dijo, cuando veníamos en el tren.

Me distraje con un libro que compré en la estación de camino a aquí, mientras Sakura e Izumi están entretenidas viendo las fotos de la boda.

— ¿Los bebés para cuándo?— interrogó Sakura entusiasmada. Fue la única parte de la conversación que me atrajo la atención.

— Decidimos esperar hasta establecernos mejor— contestó Izumi— sé que él quiere tenerlos pronto, pero yo insistí en esperar un poco para ello... pero si se da antes de tiempo, de igual manera será recibido con mucho amor.

— Tener un bebé no es fácil— divagó Sakura— he sido testigo de ello día con día, Suigetsu y Karin-chan han tenido llegado a tener dificultades económicas. Algunas veces han tenido que buscar dinero prestado cuando Hotaru enferma. Llegué a pensar en irme a vivir con Tsunade cuando aún estaba en Japón, pero ellos se rehusaron a dejarme ir...

Imagino lo terrible que será para ellos si Sakura se va. He pensado mucho en ello, demasiado. Estoy un tanto paranoico y la falta de noticias por parte de Kakashi, no ayuda a disminuir mi ansiedad ni un ápice.

— Estoy en casa— la voz de mi hermano me sacó de la lamentable dirección que estaban tomando mis pensamientos.

— Bienvenido, cariño— ella se levantó y fue a recibirlo— Sasuke y Sakura-san vinieron a visitarnos.

Itachi entró a la sala, cargando unas cuantas bolsas. Saludó a Sakura y luego se plantó frente a mí, observándome fijamente.

— Insisto, deberías considerar lucir así todo el tiempo— comentó burlón.

— Deja las estupideces— ataqué— no haré tal cosa.

— ¿Por qué no? Te ves bien así, casi tan bien como yo— dramatizó. Puse los ojos en blanco.

— Sakura, nos vamos— informé poniéndome de pie.

— Vamos, no seas tan drástico— me palmeó el hombro— sólo bromeaba, ¿dónde está tu sentido del humor?

— No tiene— intervino Sakura riendo.

— Cierto— concordó Itachi, soltando una sonora carcajada.

— Hmp... sí que fastidian— gruñí entre dientes.

— Sasuke-kun, es una pequeña broma— Sakura trató de abrazarme.

— Lo siento, pero mi chica tiene el cabello rosa— dije apartándola de mí. Sakura desencajó la mandíbula y luego hizo un mohín con sus labios.

— _¡Sasuke-kun!—_ chilló indignada.

— Es una pequeña broma— repetí con sarcasmo. Me acerqué a ella y le hablé al oído— esto lo resolvemos a solas.

— _Idiota_ — susurró con las mejillas encendidas.

— Sasuke, ¿podemos hablar un momento?— preguntó Itachi serio. Fruncí el ceño, su tono de voz no me agrada. Es difícil saber que es lo que está pasando por su cabeza en ese momento.

Decidí seguirlo, él interpretó mi silencio como una respuesta afirmativa, así como yo intuí que él quería que fuera con él. Nos alejarnos lo suficiente para que ellas no sepan lo que él quiere decirme. Subimos varios pisos, hasta que finalmente, salimos a azotea del edificio donde ellos viven. Itachi caminaba de un lado al otro, mientras yo lo observaba recostado a una pared.

— ¿Vas a caminar todo el día o me dirás por qué me trajiste aquí?— cuestioné con fastidio.

— Dime, hermano— comenzó indeciso— ¿En qué estás metido?, ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

— Sé más claro— dije confundido.

— He escuchado cosas...— comenzó— cosas que te involucran a ti y a ella. Escuché a un superior hablar de Sakura, algo que tiene que ver con ella.

— No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte— aseguré.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir que no me preocupe? La policía está involucrada en esto, se dice que alguien va a brindarle protección... ¿qué es lo que sucede?

— No es algo que yo tenga el derecho de revelar— sentencié— eso es cosa de ella.

— Tú lo sabes todo ¿No es así?— inquirió.

— Lo sé, me costó un tiempo averiguarlo— respondí— Ella me lo confió y yo decidí confiarle lo que me sucedió.

— ¿Ella sabe eso?— balbuceó atónito— No te gusta hablar sobre eso...

— Decidí que ella merecía saberlo— alegué.

— Dejaré de insistir— suspiró resignado— sólo si me prometes que esto no representa un riesgo para ti o para ella.

Permanecí en silencio por un rato, no puedo prometer algo que ni yo mismo tengo la certeza de que es cierto. Obviamente estamos en peligro, sólo que no le diré que tanto. Yo los entendí hace mucho y los acepté, acepté meterme en la boca del lobo, acepté que podría morir y que no permitiría que ella hiciera. Pero yo puedo fallar, el destino está escrito y lamentablemente, no puedo saber que es lo que nos depara a todos. Sobretodo a ella.

— Sí, lo estamos— respondí después de un rato. Itachi sabe que es mentira, lo veo en sus ojos. Pero él no dirá nada, porque sabe tan bien como yo, que ya tomé mi decisión.

— Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea— ofreció— sólo te pido una cosa...

— ¿Qué es?— pregunté.

— No mueras— declaró sonriendo. Caminó hacia mí y me dio un pequeño golpe en la frente— estúpido hermano menor.

Llevé una mano hacia donde me había golpeado, no pude evitar sonreír con nostalgia. Extrañaba que hiciera eso.

— _No puedo prometer algo así_ — dije en un susurro. Pero él no alcanzó a escucharlo, ya se había ido.

 **...**

— ¿Qué les pasará a ellos?— pregunté preocupada.

— No lo sé— masculló pensativa— desde hace días Itachi-kun tiene la idea de querer hablar con Sasuke. No quiere decirme de qué trata, pero sé que no se quedará tranquilo hasta conseguirlo.

— Sasuke-kun tampoco me dice nada, está raro— aventuré— me complace en lo que le pido, eso era difícil de conseguir antes. Hace cualquier cosa, sin importar lo tonto que sea— relaté— a comienzos del años escolar, él me pidió que hiciera una lista con las cosas que quería hacer y yo lo hice, pero siendo honesta, creí que él se negaría a cumplir muchas de las cosas que allí estaban escritas. Pero no lo hizo, ha cumplido con cada cosa que allí estaba; excepto por supuesto, las que están a largo plazo.

— ¿Has intentado hablarlo con él?— quiso saber.

— Sí, pero su respuesta es la misma en cada ocasión... _"Lo hago para aprovechar las vacaciones"_ — recité recordando cada ocasión en la que traté de conocer sus razones.

— Él, o mejor dicho ambos, son difíciles de leer— comentó ella— hay veces que no entiendo lo que esconde detrás de su mirada y creo que a ti te sucede lo mismo. Aunque ellos...

— Parecen leerse el pensamiento— completé en su lugar. Ella asintió dándome la razón.

— Ojalá nosotras tuviéramos esa capacidad— admitió riendo.

— Algún día lo haremos, es sólo cuestión de tiempo— añadí con seguridad.

Ambas intercambiamos opiniones hasta que lo escuchamos llegar. Itachi entró primero, seguido de Sasuke. El mayor lucía tan jovial como de costumbre, mientras que Sasuke se notaba pensativo. Me levanté y me acerqué hacia él con cautela.

— ¿Es algo que yo pueda saber?— pregunté angustiada.

— No es nada— aseguró, dándome un beso la frente— quita esa cara ¿sí? Te queda mejor una sonrisa.

— Pero...— debatí.

— Sakura, tus amigos vendrán a verte pronto, ¿quieres que te vean en esas condiciones?

— Tienes razón, perdóname— accedí.

— No te disculpes, es mi culpa por preocuparte demasiado— rozó mi mejilla con sus dedos— sonríe— pidió— te ves bonita cuando lo haces.

Le dediqué una enorme sonrisa, una que salió desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Él casi no sonríe, aunque él siempre tendrá una sonrisa para mí, una que yo atesoraré sin importar lo pequeña que ésta sea. Y ese momento pude verla, su mejor sonrisa, una que es para mí y sólo para mí. Una que hace que me vuelva a enamorar de él, hace mi corazón acelerarse desaforado y me recuerda el porqué lo amo.

Esa noche cenamos juntos aprovechando que estábamos todos reunidos, los chicos vinieron a verme como lo habían prometido. Izumi insistió en que nos quedáramos a pasar la noche. Realmente lo disfruté, nos reunimos en la sala y contamos historias, hasta que nos quedamos dormidos todos en ese lugar. Izumi y yo lo catalogamos como una pijamada, aunque los hermanos insistieron en que no le pusiéramos ese nombre tan ridículo.

Un par de días después, esa tarde estaba muerta de aburrimiento. No tenía nada que hacer, Hotaru tomaba su siesta, Karin y Suigetsu estaban metidos en su habitación viendo películas, disfrutando del poco tiempo que tienen para ellos solos. Sasuke no me había llamado en todo el día y las demás personas, parecían estar ocupadas con sus propias vidas.

Casi chillé de alegría cuando me entró una llamada de él.

— _¡Sasuke-kun!—_ clamé emocionada.

— _Tanta emoción me confunde_ — ironizó.

— Estaba por llamarte, me muero de ganas por verte— comenté.

— _Es tu día de suerte, iré a buscarte_ — informó.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo?— interrogué.

— _Una hora_ — contestó— _¿Algo que quieras que te lleve?_

— Helado, por favor— supliqué con voz infantil.

— _Te veo al rato_ — cortó la llamada.

Saqué una vestido verde claro, con estampados de flores rosas y amarillas. Tenía ganas de arreglarme un poco más que de costumbre, sentirme hermosa y que él me viera hermosa.

Fui al baño para darme una rápida ducha, al verme al espejo, me di cuenta que siempre llevo el mismo peinado. Entonces quise hacer algo diferente con mi cabello. De camino a mi habitación, noté que Hotaru ya no dormía y que toda la familia estaba en la sala.

Me puse el vestido y comencé a rizar las puntas de mi cabello, mientras tarareaba las canciones de mi lista de reproducción.

— Sakura, quiero hablar contigo— dijo Karin entrando a mi habitación. Ella sonaba extrañamente seria, inclusive quitó el honorífico de mi nombre.

— Sí, claro, ¿qué sucede?— pregunté. Terminé de arreglar mi cabello y volteé a verla, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, al igual que sus labios.

— ¿Acaso tú...?— su pregunta quedó al aire, ya que fue interrumpida por el grito de Suigetsu desde afuera.

— ¡Sakura, tienes visitas!— avisó. Miré a Karin esperando a que continuara, pero ella simplemente negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

— Olvídalo, seguramente se trata de suposiciones mías— comentó dirigiéndose a la puerta. Sus palabras sembraron una duda en mi interior, pero rápidamente lo dejé en el olvido al recordar que Sasuke está esperando por mí.

— Es extraño que llamaras— pronuncié llegando hasta él. Él dejó a Hotaru en el suelo, junto a su área de juegos y volvió hacia mí.

— Hablas como si nunca lo hiciera— respondió arqueando una ceja.

— Sabes de qué hablo— argumenté haciéndome la ofendida.

— Tengamos una cita— soltó, tomándome de la mano— por cierto, traje el helado que me pediste— levantó la bolsa que llevaba en su mano libre. Corrí a la cocina para buscar una cuchara y salí a su encuentro.

— No vuelvas muy tarde— ordenó Karin. Me despedí con una señal de la mano.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?— pregunté distraídamente, mientras le quitaba la tapa a mi helado. Él me miró de reojo y habló.

— Un lugar al que no he tenido el valor de llevarte.

— ¿Un lugar al que no has tenido el valor de llevarme?— repetí curiosa.

— Así es— reafirmó— lo verás cuando lleguemos.

Busqué su mano de regreso justo después de terminar el helado. Consideré el no manchar mi vestido como un deporte extremo que gané con mucho esfuerzo. La verdad no quería arruinarlo, me gusta mucho, no sólo porque es precioso, sino porque él me lo regaló.

Traté de buscar respuestas al entrar al bosque, pero Sasuke no parecía dispuesto a darlas. Estaba más concentrado en el camino que en cualquier cosa.

— _Dijiste que nadie podía venir aquí_ — musité sorprendida. Estábamos parados frente al enrejado que lleva al bosque prohibido.

— Eso dije— respondió— pero si nadie se entera, no hay problemas.

— ¿Cómo pretendes que entremos?— pregunté aún escéptica por la situación.

— Ser hijo del jefe de la policía, tiene sus ventajas— dijo sacando una llave de su bolsillo. Introdujo la llave en el candado y abrió un poco la reja con dificultad, dejando un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona pasara.

— Entra— ordenó. Sin embargo, no me moví ni un ápice. Ese lugar me da miedo y también enojo, por todo lo que esa reja frente a nosotros representa— _por favor_ — suplicó en un susurro.

Asentí levemente y entré. Observé el entorno temerosa, esperando que él volviera a cerrar la reja y nos llevará hacia donde pretende llevarme. Sentí sus brazos rodearme desde atrás.

— Créeme que para mí también es difícil estar aquí— admitió. Sonreí para mis adentros, podía sentir el leve temblor en sus manos.

— Estaremos bien— aseguré apretando sus temblorosas manos.

Cruzamos el bosque, Sasuke parecía observarlo todo con detenimiento. Seguramente recordando su experiencia en ese lugar. Todo era tal cual él lo describió, ahora todo tenía más sentido en mi cabeza.

— Fue aquí— pronunció fríamente.

Me adelanté un poco, sentía el peso de su mirada a mis espaldas. Lejos de lo que pudo haber ocurrido aquí, pienso que es un lindo lugar. Un círculo, rodeado por árboles y la luna le da un toque mágico.

— Justo en ese lugar donde estás de pie, me dejaron tirado— señaló Sasuke— y allá...— señaló un árbol que está a su derecha— tenían atado a Naruto.

Por unos instantes, me imaginé a Naruto amordazado en ese lugar, forcejeando desesperado por salvar a su amigo. Visualicé a mis pies, a Sasuke inconsciente. La imagen me trajo un malestar en pecho, odiaría verlo así, lo último que desearía ver. Con sólo imaginarlo, las lágrimas arden en mis ojos, mi ser se llena de desesperación.

— A veces me encuentro en este lugar— continuó— se supone que mi vida tendría que haber acabado ese día, pero aquí estoy... este lugar me hace recordar eso constantemente, sobretodo cuando dudo de lo que debo hacer, y la razón por la que pude seguir con vida— su mirada parecía perdida en algún punto del cielo— la primera vez fue cuando quisiste salvarme de Inuzuka y saliste herida. Aquella vez, antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba aquí. Yo estaba furioso, te detestaba por haberme detenido de darle la paliza que siempre había querido darle, te odiaba por ser tan molesta como para causar todo ese alboroto...

— Lo lamento— me disculpé. Recordé aquella vez, lo único que podía hacer era pedirle perdón por todo.

— Golpearía a miles de Inuzukas, con tal de no volver a permitir que te vuelvan a tocar— aseveró.

— Continúa— pedí conmovida.

— Las visitas aquí se volvieron más constantes, siempre por una misma razón... tú— confesó— nadie más que tú. El resultado de la apuesta, mis celos por Gaara, los meses que tardé en darme cuenta lo que de verdad sentía por ti.

— Yo haré que tu mal recuerdo de este lugar, sea uno bueno— declaré sonriendo. Su rostro permaneció imperturbable, pero vi la duda reflejada en sus ojos.

Él no hará preguntas, Sasuke no es de los que hace preguntas cuando no lo cree conveniente. Él sólo dejará que yo lo guíe en lo que le estoy ofreciendo.

— Hay una cosa que no he podido hacer aún, algo que no incluí en la lista porque no lo creí necesario— continué— no, en realidad dudaba que aceptarás cumplirlo. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que lo harías.

— Dímelo— ordenó con suavidad.

— Quiero bailar contigo— confesé con nerviosismo— nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

— Pues yo sólo sé lo que veía de niño— dijo— mis padres pocas veces salían a disfrutar un tiempo a solas como pareja, así una vez por mes, los viernes por la noche, ellos disfrutaban de una velada sólo para ellos. Mamá encendía el estéreo y comenzaban a bailar, mientras ella le cantaba al oído. Mi padre me dice que todo en mí, le recuerda a ella. Mi aspecto físico y que heredé cada uno de sus talentos...— se detuvo abruptamente. Lo miré confundida, quería entender qué le pasaba. Quizás quiere irse pronto de aquí.

— Ven— le ofrecí mi mano— baila conmigo, Sasuke-kun— él no se movió ni un centímetro. Sin embargo, insistí en mantenerla extendida hacia él.

Sus ojos se clavaron en mi mano, pensé que el ofrecimiento sería rechazado. Su rostro no expresaba nada, su mirada no mostraba emoción alguna, sus manos se mantuvieron medidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón

Desvié la mirada, no quería viera como su indiferencia me entristeció. Sabía que esas cosas no le gustan, pero en el fondo esperaba que aceptara. Él ha cambiado mucho desde que lo conocí, creí que accedería a complacerme en algo así. Bajé mi mano con lentitud, pero antes de que pudiera recogerla por completo, él la tomó.

— _Olvídalo_ — dije en un susurro— _no tienes que hacerlo sino quieres._

— ¿Sin música?— inquirió burlón.

— Eso no me importaría, sólo quiero que bailes conmigo— afirmé mordiendo mi labio inferior ansiosa.

— Tch, molestia— tiró de mi brazo y me pegó a su cuerpo— haz lo que te ordene— indicó, asentí en respuesta. Puso mi mano izquierda en su hombro y sostuvo la derecha, rodeando mi cintura con su brazo libre— apóyate en mis pies.

— ¿Estás seguro?— pregunté dudosa— últimamente... he subido de peso— musité avergonzada.

— No importa— comentó encogiéndose de hombros— No es como si me importara ¿No lo crees, Sa-ku-ra?— masculló con voz ronca.

Solté una risita nerviosa y coloqué mis pies sobre los suyos. Sus pasos eran ligeros, como su andar. Se movía de una manera maravillosa. En cuanto supe qué hacer, decidí seguirle el paso a mi manera. No había nada ni nadie que opacara la sonrisa de mi rostro. Me giró unas cuantas veces, me levantó por la cintura y nos dio una vuelta. Me inclinó hacia atrás con delicadeza y luego me atrajo de vuelta a él con lentitud, juntando nuestras frentes.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Me abracé a su cuello y rocé suavemente su nariz.

— _Te amo_ — susurré contra sus labios. No hubo respuesta de su parte, como siempre. Espero que lo haga, espero ansiosa escuchar esas dos simples palabras de sus labios y sentirme completa. Él me lo demuestra con acciones, como justo ahora. Como cada vez que se lo digo, él sólo se limita a besarme con delicadeza, igual que ahora.— Desearía que algún día me lo dijeras...— suspiré sin poder evitarlo.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al darme cuenta de lo dije y me aparté un poco para mirarlo con atención. El baile se detuvo, su ceño se frunció levemente.

— No tienes que...— traté de decirle, pero me interrumpió.

— Yo...— comenzó vacilante— yo te... yo— desvió el rostro sonrojado— y-yo te a...— pasó saliva. Respiró profundamente intentando serenarse para volverlo a intentar— yo...— no pude contenerme más y comencé a reír— **¡No te rías!** — reclamó furioso— es difícil para mí expresarme...

— Lo sé, mi amor— respondí entre risas— no me estoy burlando de ti, sólo me causó ternura ver cómo te esforzabas por decirlo. Realmente te lo agradezco— le di un beso en la comisura de los labios— pero no lo digas si no puedes, hazlo cuando sientas que puedas hacerlo. Yo te esperaré, siempre.

— Molestia— gruñó abochornado.

— Lo soy— acepté volviendo a reír.

— Guarda silencio— ordenó repentinamente serio. Me estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, los músculos de su espalda se tensaron por completo. Sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro con atención. Agudicé el oído, escuchando la razón por la que Sasuke se había puesto así. Eran sonidos de pisadas, venían de entre los árboles.

— Vámonos de aquí— dijo en voz baja. Nos escondimos detrás de un árbol, esperando el momento indicado para escapar o conocer las personas que nos acompañan.

—... Te dije que no les quitaras los ojos de encima— la queja vino de una voz masculina— ahora no sabemos a dónde fueron.

— No me pagan lo suficiente como para estar vigilándolos todo el día— debatió otra voz masculina.

— ¿Estás seguro que entraron a este bosque?— preguntó el primero con fastidio.

— No lo sé— respondió el otro— pero estaba abierta la reja...

Antes de que llegaran hasta donde estábamos, Sasuke me jaló y comenzamos a correr. No entiendo que está pasando, pero entendí que nos están buscando.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo?— pregunté desesperada.

— Sólo puedo pensar en que...— hizo una pausa mientras terminaba de ponerle llave al candado. Su plan era dejarlos encerrados allí, sin importar que les pueda suceder, pues nadie puede salir de allí si no es con la llave—... te encontraron— declaró en tono sombrío.

— _**¿Qué?—**_ musité sin aliento. No, esto no puede pasarme. No ahora, no cuando soy absolutamente feliz.

— Si piensan llevarte, tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver ¿Lo entiendes?— sentenció. Me dio un beso en la frente, me tomó de la mano y corrió. Sacarnos del bosque era su objetivo, el camino de regreso a casa es largo, sólo espero que lleguemos sanos y salvos.

 **...**

Por fin su tortura llegaría a su fin, el día donde culminaría la misión que su señor le impuso. Estaba cansado de tener que perseguir a esa niña, lo único que quería ahora era llevarla ante su padre y continuar con su trabajo de siempre.

Lamentaba no haber sido él quien la encontrará, odiaba de sobremanera tener que estar bajo la órdenes de esa serpiente.

Ocultó la furgoneta que los trasladaba en un arboleda a las afueras del pueblo.

— ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, Orochimaru-sama?— preguntó Fū— los ineptos a los que sobornó, aún no le han dado noticias— le recordó con sarcasmo.

— Sé que están fuera de sus casas— respondió.

— Recuerden la discreción— intervino Danzo. Necesitaba recordarle a sus subordinados que él también estaba al mando. Ellos no tenían derecho al olvidar para quién trabajan y lo que pasaría en caso de alguna insubordinación de su parte.

— Escuchen— comenzó Orochimaru, ignorando la advertencia del anciano— el vejestorio y yo iremos por la chica, ustedes encárguense del muchacho.

— Para mí será un placer— aceptó Fū con una sonrisa macabra.

— Y recuerden...— continuó amenazante— no hagan nada que pueda alertar a la policía ¿Entendido?

— Sí— respondieron Fū y Torune al unísono.

— Andando— ordenó Orochimaru. Los jóvenes se perdieron en las oscuras calles del pueblo, esperando el momento apropiado para atacar su objetivo.

 **...**

Karin sonrió al escuchar las risas provenientes de la sala, su esposo jugaba con su pequeña. Ambos reían. Ella amaba esos momentos en familia, la pelirroja no creyó que él sería un buen padre. Pero él le ha demostrado que estaba equivocada, Suigetsu adora a su hija, ella es su adoración y él la de ella.

Acomodó las galletas que horneó en la mañana en una bandeja, con dos tazas de café y el biberón de su hija. Procuró guardarle algunas a Sakura, o si no armaría un drama por lo que restaba de semana.

— ¡Galletas!— exclamó emocionado al verla llegar con la bandeja.

— Pareces un niño— comentó divertida— ni siquiera tu hija se emociona tanto por su comida— mentira, se dijo a sí misma. Hotaru demostraba que su personalidad sería similar a la de su padre. Sus ojos morados se iluminaron en cuanto su madre le entregó su preciado alimento.

Escucharon un par de toques en la puerta, ambos intercambiaron miradas extrañados.

— ¿Quién será a esta hora?— preguntó él con recelo.

— Seguramente Sakura-chan olvidó sus llaves— dijo Karin restándole importancia a las preocupaciones de su marido— esa niña anda en las nubes cuando se trata de Sasuke-kun— se quejó— mejor iré a abrirle, va a tener que escucharme.

— Mamá va a ponerse más roja que su cabello— dijo riendo. La pequeña pelirroja miró a su padre sin entender nada y le sonrió.

Karin se plantó frente a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe. Sus reclamos hacia la chica murieron en su garganta, en el momento en el que vio las personas que estaban frente a su puerta.

Un par de hombres, uno más aterrador que el otro. Quería gritar, pedir ayuda, pero el miedo la tenía paralizada. Trató de cerrar la puerta, pero la mano del más joven se lo impidió.

— Yo no haría eso si fuera tú— señaló el más viejo, apuntándola con su arma— si intentas algo estúpido, tú y tu familia mueren.

Karin tembló atemorizada y retrocedió, concediéndoles el paso a su hogar.

— ¿Qué sucede, Karin?— preguntó Suigetsu al ver a su esposa volver a la estancia, pálida de muerte y una expresión de horror en su rostro. Ella no respondió nada, simplemente tomó a la niña en sus brazos y se quedó parada a su lado— ya dime qué...— la respuesta que esperaba apareció ante él. — ¿Quienes son ustedes?— demandó interponiendo su cuerpo entre su familia y esos sujetos.

— No queremos molestar— aseguró Danzo— sólo queremos a la chica de vuelta.

— ¿Cuál chica?— se atrevió a preguntar. Aunque era más que obvio, ninguna persona común, tendría tras su pista a ese tipo de gente, excepto Sakura.

— No te hagas el idiota, sabes tan bien como yo a quién nos referimos— dictó con frialdad.

— Ella no está aquí— intervino Karin desafiante— ella no vendrá ahora— en el fondo esperaba que así fuera, deseaba con ahínco que Sakura no apareciera ahora, que de alguna manera se haya enterado de la situación y ella hubiera escapado.

— Mala respuesta— siseó Orochimaru amenazante. Se acercó lentamente hacia la familia, Suigetsu se puso en posición, estaba dispuesto a pelear para proteger a sus mujeres. Pero el hombre lo apuntó con un arma— pongan a la niña en ese lugar— ordenó señalando la silla de comer de la niña. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de obedecer— **¡Háganlo!—** gritó abofeteando a Suigetsu con la misma mano donde sostiene su arma, mandándolo al suelo.

— _¡Suigetsu!—_ chilló Karin asustada.

— _Haz... lo que dice_ — pidió con dificultad. Intentó levantarse, pero una patada en medio del rostro, lo obligó a volver a echarse en el suelo.

— _Ya no siga, por favor_ — suplicó desesperada _— haré lo que me pida, pero ya no lo golpee._

— Entonces, habla— demandó Danzo— ¿Dónde está la mocosa?

— No está aquí— respondió. Con el dolor de su alma, colocó a la niña en la silla donde le ordenaron que lo hiciera. Al instante ella comenzó a llorar, reclamando la presencia de su madre.

— ¿Dónde?— insistió.

— No lo sé, ella salió— dijo con sinceridad. El hombre no pareció convencido de su respuesta y con una simple mirada, le ordenó al otro que golpeara de nuevo a su esposo. Suigetsu soltó un quejido cuando Orochimaru le dio otra patada, esta vez en el estómago— _**¡Ya no siga, es la verdad!**_ — bramó con desesperación.

— Ya que no pretenden colaborar...— suspiró con falso pesar—... tal vez un incentivo te ayude a aflojar la lengua— finalizó apuntando su arma a la bebé.

Karin se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Toda su familia era amenazada, su esposo sometido en el suelo, golpeado por ese hombre y su hija apuntada por esa horrible arma. Lejos de desear con egoísmo que Sakura regrese, rezaba para que ella pudiera haber escapado y, cuando estos hombres se dieran cuenta que no encontrarían nada allí, se vayan sin hacerles más daño.

 **...**

Miraba a todos lados en busca de alguien que nos este siguiendo. Sasuke corría, sin soltar mi mano, obligándome a seguirle el paso. Suspiré aliviada en cuanto visualicé las escaleras de los apartamentos.

— Escúchame, entra y asegura la puerta. No abras al menos que yo te avise primero, si no lo hago, por nada del mundo vayas a abrir ese puerta— ordenó agitado por la carrera.

— Entra conmigo— supliqué.

— No puedo— declinó— iré a buscar ayuda.

— Usa tu celular— debatí.

— Tengo que hacerlo yo mismo— contestó con firmeza— prepara tus cosas, nos iremos del pueblo. Permaneceremos escondidos en otro lugar hasta que yo tenga un pasaporte para irnos del país...

— Sasuke-kun, por favor— rogué al borde de las lágrimas— tú también estás en peligro.

— Yo estaré bien— respondió buscando calmarme— sube— decretó con dureza. Comencé a subir la escaleras, le dediqué una última mirada antes de continuar. Mordí mi labio inferior inquieta y me volví hacia él, lanzándome a sus brazos. Buscando el contacto de sus labios con desesperación.

— _Sube y espérame_ — pidió al finalizar el beso. Asentí levemente, él me dio un corto beso y me obligó a continuar mi camino por las escaleras.

Le di un último vistazo antes de entrar, Sasuke se veía mortificado, pero me dedicó una última sonrisa de lado antes marcharse.

Cerré con cuidado de no hacer ruido, me quité las sandalias y subí la tarima. La casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa y más cuando Hotaru lloraba a todo pulmón, generalmente cuando se da esa situación, ellos se desesperan sin saber cómo actuar y hay más ruido de lo usual.

— _¿Por qué...—_ ahogué una maldición en cuanto me encontré con la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mis ojos.

Karin lloraba desconsoladamente en silencio, mientras veía a su hija llorar, siendo apuntada por el arma de Danzo. Suigetsu estaba sometido en el suelo por un hombre de aspecto aterrador, su rostro estaba golpeado, su nariz sangraba sin parar.

— Bienvenida— saludó Danzo con sarcasmo— la invitada de honor al fin ha llegado.

— Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto, Danzo— argumenté avanzando lentamente hasta Karin.

— Todo el que se haya atrevido a esconderte de mí, a mentirme...— un escalofrío de recorrió de pies a cabeza, él se está refiriendo a Sasuke. Ojalá pudiera advertirle lo que está sucediendo, pero no, estoy atrapada aquí. Viendo como las personas importantes para mí, sufren por mi culpa—... tienen que ver con esto, incluso esta pequeña criatura— rozó la mejilla de Hotaru con el cañón de la pistola.

— **¡No la toques!—** exigí con dureza. Karin ahogó un sollozo, verla en ese estado me hace sentir mal. Tragué intentando deshacer el nudo de mi garganta.

— A ella no... ¿qué te parece a él?— señaló a Suigetsu, sonriendo con mofa. El sujeto que tenía a Suigetsu, comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad. Sin darle una oportunidad de defenderse porque lo tenía amenazado.

— _Te lo ruego, Danzo, no los involucres. Iré contigo, pero no les hagas daño_ — me vi tentada a suplicar de rodillas, dejar atrás mi orgullo por el bien de ellos.

 _Mi preciada familia._

 **...**

Mi única opción era contarle todo a la policía, pedir ayuda a mi padre y tratar de contactar a Kakashi. No quiero dejarla ir, me rehúso completamente a dejar a lo único que le trae felicidad a mi miserable existencia.

Me detuve en seco cuando un hombre de pelirrojo y de ojos amarillos, se interpuso en mi camino. Su aspecto me resulta familiar, si mal no recuerdo, uno de los hombres que trabajan para el padre de Sakura posee las mismas descripciones.

— Apártate de mi camino— ordené impasible.

— Eso no se va a poder— se lamentó el pelirrojo— no puedo irme hasta que te dé un regalo de parte de mi señor.

— No me interesa recibir nada de tu señor— dije con sarcasmo.

— Mi señor está consciente de eso, pero me pidió en que insistiera— sonrió con burla.

— Que se joda tu señor— sonreí con altivez.

— No estás en posición de negarte— dijo otra voz a mis espaldas. Sentí un metal frío en mi nuca, pensé que podría lidiar con uno solo, desarmarlo no sería un problema para mí. Pero con dos de ellos, es otra historia— entra al callejón— ordenó empujándome, sin despegar su arma de mi cuello.

Qué importa si ambos están armados hasta los dientes, lucharé contra ellos e iré por ella. Se lo prometí desde que supe su verdad, lo he hecho cada vez que ella dudaba de mi promesa. Y no comenzaré a fallar cuando más me necesita.

Lo primero que hice al momento en que me quitaron esa cosa del cuello, fue encararlos, dispuesto a pelear a pesar de que las posibilidades están completamente en mi contra. Fue en ese momento que recordé los nombres de ambos, sobretodo el de Fū. Nada que daría más satisfacción que borrar esa maldita sonrisa de su rostro.

— Entonces... ¿comenzamos?— preguntó Fū con diversión. El otro asintió, dejando que él sea el primero en atacarme.

Él me pateó con fuerza en el estómago, mandándome contra un contenedor de basura metálico. El impacto se lo llevó mi brazo izquierdo, creo que está facturado, no puedo decirlo con claridad, pero el dolor es insoportable. Mis gafas fueron a dar a otro lado, desgraciadamente para mí, mis probabilidades son peores ahora. Un brazo roto y una visión casi nula parece ser el menor de mis problemas.

Traté de recuperar el aliento e ignorar el inmenso dolor de mi brazo, y me puse de pie.

— Veo que quieres pelea, niño bonito— comentó burlón Fū— quién diría que bajo esa faceta de nerd enclenque, haya una cara como esa. Apuesto que esa pequeña perra sólo se interesó en eso— continuó provocándome— apuesto que no podrás siquiera tocarme...— vi sorpresa en su rostro cuando le devolví el golpe, aún puedo pelear con un brazo y ambas piernas.

— Adivina otra vez— dije con arrogancia.

— Bueno...— dijo con dificultad— eso no importará después, de igual forma te mataremos y yo podré finalizar con mi cometido— hizo una pausa— gracias por facilitarme las cosas, ahora que ella ya no es la joya de la corona de nuestro señor, ya no habrá nada que la salve de mí. Estoy seguro que él no se opondrá a que pueda hacerla mía...— la sangre me hirvió de la rabia. Sabía que él se había encargado de torturarla, tocarla en contra de su voluntad. Pagaría por lo que le hizo, ese bastardo pagaría por hacerla llorar.

Me abalancé sobre él, quedando sentado en su torso y comencé a golpearlo en el rostro una y otra vez. No sé si se trata de adrenalina o es mi deseo de venganza contra ese inútil, pero ni siquiera la ausencia de mis gafas me impidió darle su merecido.

Olvidarme del otro me salió muy caro. Torune me clavó un puñal al costado del abdomen. Me detuve abruptamente para ver como él sujetaba el arma con fuerza y la hundía con furia. Sentí un dolor terrible cuando él la sacó y volvió a hundirla con más fuerza.

— _M-maldito—_ gruñí entre dientes. Tomé la mano que sujetaba el puñal e hice que lo soltara.

— ¡No te olvides de mí!— exclamó Fū, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro para quitarme de encima. Solté un gemido de dolor cuando el puñal se deslizó hacia un lado por culpa del golpe.

Me fue imposible levantarme de nuevo, el insoportable dolor, el aroma de mi propia sangre me estaba mareando. Lo único que pude hacer fue no demostrar mi angustia con cada golpe que me daban. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba de frustración, quería pararme y defenderme, pero físicamente me era imposible. No llevo la cuenta de cuantas veces me levantaron y me estrellaron contra el contador de basura, cuántas patadas...

Ellos pudieron haber sacado su arma y acabar conmigo, pero no lo hicieron. Prefirieron dejarme en agonía.

— ¿Ya se murió?— preguntó Fū, moviendo mi rostro con la punta del pie.

— Parece que sí— preguntó el otro.

Sentía como si mis párpados estuvieran hechos de plomo, por más que luché por abrir los ojos, no era posible. A cada segundo me es más difícil mantener la conciencia despierta, respirar es doloroso.

Ellos se fueron, creyendo que morí, aunque no falta mucho para que eso suceda. Sentía rabia contra mí mismo, soy patético, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir contra ellos y salvarla.

Tenía que haberle dicho cuanto la amaba cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero no pude hacerlo. Y ahora no va a saberlo, ya no podré verla nunca más. Ella volverá a vivir en una pesadilla y yo lo pude hacer nada para impedirlo.

 _Perdóname, Sakura, fracasé en protegerte..._

 **...**

Vi a Danzo alejarse un momento para hablar por teléfono, aproveché ese momento para acercarme a Hotaru y acaricié con suavidad su cabello.

— Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto— me disculpé, a pesar de que ella no es capaz de entenderme.

— Ya nos vamos— informó Danzo. Él volvió su arma hacia la bebé de nuevo— puedes despedirte de ellos.

— Prométeme que no los dañaras cuando salgamos de aquí— señalé.

— Despídete antes de que me arrepienta— ordenó furioso.

— Está bien— acepté. Me acerqué a Karin y la abracé.

— _Te voy a extrañar, gracias por aceptarme a pesar de saber que mi presencia les traía peligro—_ musité con arrepentimiento.

Lamento el hecho de haber salido a pedirles ayuda en aquel baño en la estación de servicio, yo debí morir en ese lugar y no traerle desgracia a estas personas. Yo fui feliz con ellos, experimenté sentimientos que nunca creí merecer. Vi la familia que siempre quise en estas personas, encontré al amor de mi vida. Espero que él esté bien, deseo fervientemente que él no se encontrará con dificultades en el camino.

— Fue un placer haberte conocido, Sakura-chan— expresó Karin entre lágrimas, apretando el abrazo que ambas manteníamos. Temía que cuando yo me fuera, pudieran hacerles más daño, por lo que me aferré más a ella.

— Y para mí fue un gran honor poder haber sido parte de su pequeña familia, aunque fuera por poco tiempo— respondí— los quiero, a todos, les pido que se mantengan como hasta ahora y no se preocupen por mí— me aparté de ella. Karin hizo un ademán de sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió. Miré a Suigetsu, quien seguía en el suelo sometido por la persona que trajo Danzo y luego me fijé en Hotaru. Me alegra que ella aún no sea capaz de forjar recuerdos duraderos, porque sino soñaría cada noche con un hombre maquiavélico apuntándole con un arma, amenazando con acabar con su corta vida.

— Cuídate, linda— dijo y me abrazó de nuevo— cuídense ambos— susurró en mi oído. Por supuesto que lo haría, si yo me voy ahora, entonces Sasuke estará a salvo y su vida no correrá más peligro por mi culpa.

— Adiós— me despedí caminando resignada a la puerta— gracias por todo— Karin ahogó un sollozo y levantó la mano como señal de despedida.

Salí de la casa, seguida por ambos hombres. Al menos no le hicieron más daño en mi presencia.

— Reúnete con los otros— mandó Danzo— yo la llevaré a ese lugar...

— Como quieras— contestó de mala gana. El hombre de cabello negro se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, dejándome a solas con este despreciable anciano.

Tomé el camino que él me indicó, cada paso que daba, sentía que estaba más cerca de mi condena.

— Llegamos— indicó. Nos detuvimos frente a la entrada de un oscuro callejón.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?— pregunté temerosa de entrar al callejón. Mi cabeza no dejaba de analizar las miles de cosas que pueden suceder en un solitario callejón en medio de la noche.

— Nada importante, sólo quiero que veas lo que le pasa a las personas que se burlan de tu padre— respondió. A empujones me adentró más al callejón, a medida que nos acercábamos, podía ver la figura de alguien tirado en el inmundo suelo.

Mi corazón se comprimió al verlo, él estaba allí, rodeado por un charco de su propia sangre. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, llena de moretones. Sus gafas estaban rotas, tiradas un poco alejada de él.

Mi peor temor, se había cumplido...

— _S-Sasuke-kun_ — musité horrorizada. La carcajada de satisfacción de Danzo martillaba en mis oídos.

— Debo admitir que dio pelea, uno de mis subordinados se llevó unos cuantos golpes— comentó— te concederé el privilegio de que te despidas de él, aunque es probable que esté muerto. Considéralo un gesto de simpatía hacia ti de parte de mi señor.

— _Déjame a solas con él_ — ordené en un susurro.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— interrogó con sorna.

— **¡Que me dejes a solas con él!—** exigí en un grito ahogado.

— ¿Acaso pretendes que te deje sola?— cuestionó con sarcasmo.

— No voy a intentar escapar de nuevo— respondí— te lo aseguro.

— Está bien— aceptó— tienes cinco minutos.

Caminé hasta el cuerpo de Sasuke a paso temeroso, temo que lo que Danzo me dijo sea verdad. Me dejé caer de rodillas a su lado, manchando las orillas de mi vestido con su sangre. Miré hacia atrás para asegurarme que estaba sola y extrañamente, él cumplió con su palabra; estaba completamente sola.

Se veía tan tranquilo, creí que de verdad estaba muerto, pero al comprobar su pulso con mis manos temblorosas, supe que aún vivía. Su pulso es demasiado débil, pero aún no se ha desvanecido del todo.

— _¿S-Sakura?—_ habló débilmente. Puse mi rostro más cerca de él para poder escucharlo mejor— _Sa-Sakura, n-no... t-te vayas_ — pidió con dificultad.

— _Shhh, no hables_ — ordené con voz quebradiza _— no te alteres o sino perderás más sangre._

— _L-lamento n-no haberte protegido_ — se disculpó, sus hermosos ojos negros mostraban culpabilidad. Las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas sin permiso.

— _No te preocupes por mí, mi amor. Vive, aférrate a tu vida y lucha por ella_ — supliqué aferrándome a su mano.

— _Sa-Sakura, t-tengo... fr-frío_ — balbuceó delirante. Sus labios se iban tornando oscurecidos y no dejaban de temblar. Yo también tengo frío, a pesar de que es una calurosa noche de verano— _Si-siento c-como mi... conciencia m-me... abandona... cada segundo_ — tosió unas cuantas veces, en una de ellas escupió sangre.

— _No hables más, por favor_ — imploré desesperada— _no quiero que mueras, resiste hasta que alguien te encuentre_ — limpié con el pulgar la sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios— _rezaré para que alguien lo haga, pero por favor resiste. Hazlo por mí, hazlo por ambos. Y así yo podré irme tranquila, mi vida será una mierda, pero estaré viva. Estaré bien—_ aseguré para darle tranquilidad— _Te amo y porque te amo, haré todo lo que pueda para vivir, guardando la esperanza en lo más profundo de mi corazón en que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar._

— _Y-yo también te amo_ — respondió con los ojos cristalizados. Él nunca me lo había dicho, según él no era necesario hacerlo porque yo ya lo sabía. Pero ahora que lo hizo, no me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo, lo sentí como una inminente despedida— _y porque te amo, no descansaré hasta... tenerte entre mis brazos de nuevo. Te amo, Haruno Sakura... eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida... y no dejaré que lo tenemos... muera esta noche—_ me incliné hacia él y dejé un suave beso en su frente, su piel está fría. Levantó su mano derecha con dificultad, no entendí lo que pretende, pero me quedé quieta esperando.

— _Hasta la próxima vez_ — dijo poniendo tocando mi frente con dos dedos. Su brazo perdió fuerzas, iba a caer de golpe, pero lo tomé antes de tiempo y lo puse con cuidado en el suelo.

— _Me tengo que ir, no olvides lo que te dije... ti-tienes que vivir_ — llevé dos dedos a mis labios, dejando un beso en ellos. Los puse en sus labios y me fui, con el alma partida en miles de pedazos. Me duele con todo mi ser dejarlo en ese lugar con su vida tendiendo de un hilo. Mi corazón no deja de doler, mi respiración no deja de ser dolorosa, el nudo en mi garganta duele igual.

Llegué hasta Danzo sin atreverme a levantar la cabeza, lo último que deseo es que ese maldito vea mis lágrimas de dolor y amargura. En ningún momento me atreví a mirar atrás, porque sabía que si lo hacía, mi mundo se convertiría en cenizas al ver cómo su vida se apaga con lentitud.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Creo que no me he terminado de limpiar las lágrimas, mis pobres bebé están sufriendo T_T ¿Sasuke de verdad morirá? ¿ Cómo le irá a Sakura cuando se encuentre con su padre? ¿Él y ella podrán reunirse de nuevo?**

 **Es una pena para mí informarles que, a partir de este momento** _ **Change My Mind**_ **entra en su etapa final.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	22. Capítulo 21: Hasta que mi corazón

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

A partir de ahora comenzaré a responder los reviews de esta forma, ya que responderlos uno por uno se me dificulta por la falta de Internet.

 _T (Guest): Lamento la tardanza._

 _Ziei Otap: Gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión. Wow, me alegra saber que has releído mi historia varias veces y lamento que te encontrarás con Sasuke al borde de la muerte y Sakura desaparecida, pero es algo que tenía que pasar eventualmente. La escritora es fuerte partidaria de los finales felices, así que no te preocupes*-*_

 _L (Guest): Lamento la tardanza._

 _Guest: Gracias por leer._

 _ROSA (Guest): Lamento la tardanza._

 _Guest2: Agradezco tus review, aunque lamento que seas anónimo y a veces no puedo entender tu idioma. Pero soy feliz de que tomes la molestia de dejarlos 3_

 _PatriciaMena (Guest): Pobresito Sasuke, pero era algo que tenía que suceder. Y con respecto al posible embarazo de Sakura, debes esperar un poco más. Gracias por leer y yo también estoy triste de que este en la recta final*-*_

 _Guest3: curiosamente yo también estoy enamorada de mi historia, es mi favorita y por eso me demoro tanto en terminarla._

 _CherryBerry04: Si, el capítulo fue bastante triste. Debes esperar un poco para saber si Sakura está embarazada o no -insertar risa malvada-_

 _Me dolió lo de la familia Hozuki y lo de Sasuke, pobresito mi bebé T_T_

 _laus963: ¿Qué cosa mejor que el drama? La autora ama el drama. Y también está triste de que todo esté llegando a su fin. Gracias por leer._

 _DULCECITO311: Comenzó el bien drama, siempre es bueno cuando estamos en la recta final. Siento pena que la furia de Kizashi haya dejado a Sasuke al borde de la muerte y que Sakura haya regresado al infierno del que quiso huir siempre. Pronto pasará con Sakura, qué clase de castigos tiene su padre preparados para ella._

 _pchan05: Sasuke no morirá(?_

 _Mei Megumi5: Creeme que yo también lloré cuando escribí todo ese sufrimiento para mi niño. Y también siento pena por Sakura, esa era su peor pesadilla y se cumplió de una manera vil._

 _DannaCardona: Sasuke se salvará (? Maldito Danzo que hizo pasar a Sakura por la tortura de ver a su amado al borde de la muerte. Y el final, aunque sea triste, es algo inevitable :(_

 _Lilith Wonderland: Ciertamente mi corazón duele, Sasuki está sufriendo y mi niña también :(_

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir.**

Caminé por las calles de este hermoso pueblo que me trajo tanta dicha. Las calles estaban solitarias, mortalmente silenciosas. Sentía que cada paso que daba, era un paso que estaba más cerca de la muerte.

Podía sentir la mirada perforadora de Danzo sobre mi espalda, cuidando que no haga ningún movimiento en falso, evitando que vuelva a escaparme frente a sus narices.

Pero no lo haría, ya no me importaba lo que pasará conmigo. Este vacío que embarga mi pecho, no es nada parecido a lo que he sentido anteriormente. Ninguna tortura por mi padre sería tan terrible como el dolor que tengo en mi pecho al recordarlo a él. Sus heridas, su sangre, sus palabras en medio de su agonía, su convicción de mantener su promesa a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte...

Un sollozo lastimero se escapó de mis labios. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir a pesar de que las he limpiado desesperadamente.

— Ya deja de llorar, es irritante— ordenó furioso— llorar no va devolvértelo, él ya está muerto por tu culpa.

— _Mentira_ — me dije a mí misma. Pero a quién engaño, él tiene razón. Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin y Hotaru han vivido esta terrible situación por mi culpa.

— Detente— ordenó de nuevo. Lo vi hacer una rápida llamada, vi una furgoneta estacionarse frente a nosotros un par de minutos después.

— Me alaga que te pusieras tan hermosa para verme después de tanto tiempo— Fū me escaneó con la mirada, esbozando una sonrisa ladina. Su aspecto no es el mejor, parece que Sasuke le dio su merecido antes de caer. Su rostro estaba todo golpeado, tanto que me hubiera costado trabajo reconocerlo sin que me hablara.

— Parece que te ha dejado en una mala situación— comenté burlona.

— Pero eso no evitó que lo matara de todas formas— añadió en el mismo tono.

— Dudo que pudieras matarlo tú solo, sin ayuda— me burlé de nuevo— él no era alguien que debías subestimar con facilidad, porque luego podrías arrepentirte de hacerlo.

— Sin importar como lo hice, él igualmente está muerto— reafirmó riendo. Por un momento recordé de nuevo la escena del callejón, traté de convencerme a mí misma que él aguantará hasta que alguien llegue. Tiene que haber alguien que lo salve— tendrías que ver cómo se puso cuando le dije que me quedaría contigo— continuó— imagino que se retorcerá en su tumba cuando sepa lo que te haré...

— Como si eso fuera a pasar— eché la cabeza a un lado, haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

— Ya lo veremos— amenazó.

— Hmp... ya lo veremos— sonreí con arrogancia. Ellos de verdad creen mi tiempo fuera de su alcance no aprendí nada, que ilusos son... ellos de verdad creen que Sasuke no me preparó para este tipo de situaciones.

— Entra ya— ordenó Danzo jalando mi cabello para obligarme a ingresar al vehículo.

 _Esa noche le dije adiós a Konoha, a mi familia, mis amigos, a Sasuke..._

 **...**

Le pareció preocupante que su hijo no haya llegado aún, él siempre está en casa antes de las once de la noche. Pero esa hora ya había pasado hace rato. Llamó a su celular varias veces, pero él simplemente no responde. Pensó en llamar a la casa de su novia para preguntar por él. Sin embargo, existe un inconveniente, no tiene el número de la casa y de ninguno de ellos. Tenía un mal presentimiento, uno similar a la noche que encontraron a Sasuke en medio del bosque.

Pensó en la posibilidad de que Sasuke tuviera ese número escrito en alguna parte guardado en su habitación, y sin dudarlo fue a esculcar entre las cosas de su hijo. Él sabe lo meticuloso que puede ser Sasuke en algunas cosas, así que antes de rebuscar en lugares donde sabía que no encontraría nada, se fue por el camino seguro.

En la última gaveta de su escritorio hay guardada una agenda que su madre le obsequió antes de morir, esa agenda es muy importante para él así que sólo la usa en muy pocas ocasiones. Sonrió triunfal cuando encontró lo que buscaba y, sin pensarlo dos veces, marcó al número apuntado en la libreta.

— _¿H-hola?_ — contestó con miedo la voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

— Buenas noches, soy Uchiha Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke. Me preguntaba si mi hijo todavía está en su casa...— el jadeo de sorpresa del hombre no le dio buena espina.

— _Karin, Sasuke no ha llegado a su casa_ — informó a su mujer. Escuchó el chillido proveniente de la misma y rápidamente ella le arrebató el teléfono a su esposo.

— _Si él no ha llegado a su casa debe haberle pasado algo, Sasuke-kun se fue de aquí hace casi dos horas_ — contó— _a nosotros aquí casi nos asesinan a todos y a Sakura-chan se la han llevado. Es posible que Sasuke esté herido de gravedad..._ — finalizó en un susurro. El teléfono resbaló de sus manos ¿su hijo herido de gravedad? No podía ser posible ¿O sí?. No pudo evitar hacerse miles de preguntas y teorías sobre por qué su hijo estaba en peligro de muerte.

— Voy para allá— dijo en cuanto recogió el aparato.

Salió de su casa como alma que lleva el diablo, encendió su auto y condujo a toda velocidad hasta la casa de la novia de su hijo. En menos de diez minutos ya estaba frente a la puerta de esas personas. No hizo falta tocar o anunciar su llegada, porque ellos sintieron sus pasos y abrieron en cuanto se plantó frente a su puerta. La pequeña familia estaba en un estado nada alentador, el hombre estaba todo golpeado y los ojos de la mujer rojos e hinchados de tanto llanto, aferrándose a su hija de un año como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— Debemos darnos prisa— dijo la pelirroja— no tenemos mucho tiempo.

— ¿Cómo está usted tan segura de eso?— preguntó el Uchiha enojado por la falta de información.

— No hay tiempo para explicarle, Uchiha-san. Pero mi instinto me dice que es así y mi instinto nunca me ha fallado— respondió— Suigetsu, ve y busca mi botiquín de primeros auxilios, probablemente necesitemos usarlo.

— Regresó de inmediato— anunció.

— No creo que sea conveniente llevar a un bebé con nosotros— comentó mirando fijamente a la niña.

— No tengo con quien dejarla y no quiero perderla de vista, no se imagina usted lo horrible que fue para mí ver como apuntaban con un arma a mi hija, mientras golpeaban sin piedad a mi esposo— contestó la mujer horrorizada, al recordar las cosas espantosas que habían pasado hace rato ya.

— Vamos— dijo Suigetsu, llegando con lo que su esposa le pidió. Ellos cerraron su casa y comenzaron a caminar por las oscuras calles en busca de una pista del paradero de Sasuke.

— Tal vez si llamamos a su celular, podamos escucharlo sonar y si tenemos suerte, él estará cerca— sugirió la pelirroja.

— Buena idea— concordó el Uchiha y sin más, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y comenzó a marcar al número de su hijo. La soledad de las calles agudizaba sus oídos y cualquier sonido, aunque fuera lejano, llegaba a sus oídos.

— Por aquí— indicó entrando al callejón de donde provenía el sonido. La pareja le siguió el paso con dificultad.

El panorama que presenciaron no era para nada alentador.

 **...**

Otra vez ese estúpido ruido ¿cuántas veces lo he escuchado desde que estoy aquí? No lo sé, ya he perdido la cuenta. Quisiera alcanzarlo y contestar, tal vez sea mi padre que está preocupado por mí, pero simplemente no puedo moverme. Mis sentidos se han adormecido casi en su totalidad, pero no he permitido que mi conciencia se apague o sería mi fin. Aunque mis ojos permanezcan cerrados, quiero mantenerlos abiertos, pero los párpados me pesan demasiado y sencillamente no puedo.

Sakura me pidió que luchará por vivir y eso haré, aunque sea tan difícil. Pero por extraño que parezca, ya no siento dolor, ya no siento frío, ya no siento nada. Tal vez estoy muerto y me rehusó a darme cuenta, o tal vez estoy a punto de hacerlo. Tal vez sepa lo que hay después de la luz al final del túnel, tal vez me reencuentre con mi madre o tal vez no.

— **¡Sasuke!—** escuché a la lejanía el grito de preocupación de mi padre.

Se arrodilló a mi lado y trato de moverme, pero Karin le advirtió que no lo hiciera. Mi padre está angustiado por mi culpa, sólo he visto a mi padre así un par de veces en mi vida, tres con esta. Cuando lo de mamá y cuando pasó lo de la fiesta. Dos de esas veces han sido por mi culpa.

— Aún vive— confirmó Karin midiendo mis signos vitales. Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de mi padre, pero yo también me sentí aliviado por no haber muerto todavía— su pulso es bastante bajo y su respiración lenta. Llame a una ambulancia, Uchiha-san. Mientras yo le haré un torniquete en la herida para que deje de sangrar.

— Sí— respondió mi padre con rapidez. Seguramente les dio un informe detallado de mi situación dictado por Karin, pero no sé bien lo que dijo. Sólo escuché cuando les exigió que se dieran prisa.

Antes de darme cuenta, el callejón estaba concurrido por policías y paramédicos. Uno de ellos abrió mis ojos uno por uno y los alumbró con una jodida linterna que me dejó encandilado.

Muchas voces se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, demasiadas personas hablando al mismo tiempo, demasiadas personas rodeándome. Lo último que escuché, antes de perder el conocimiento, fue a mi padre decir que todo estaría bien...

 **...**

En la ambulancia sólo permitieron que él se fuera con ellos. Aunque los paramédicos insistieron en llevar a Suigetsu al verlo en mal estado, pero él se negó a dejar solas a su esposa e hija y todos no cabían en una sola ambulancia.

Fugaku le entregó las llaves de su auto a Suigetsu para que ellos fueran al hospital. Ordenó a sus oficiales que buscaran a la chica, pero él sabía que era inútil, no la encontrarían. Algo le decía que así era.

Cuando se hubo asegurado que Sasuke estaba en manos de los mejores médicos del hospital, decidió que ya era tiempo de poner a su hijo mayor al tanto de la situación.

— _Buenas noches, padre_ — saludó Itachi en cuanto tomó la llamada— _es extraño que tú llames a altas horas de la noche, ¿está todo bien?_

— No, Itachi. Nada está bien— suspiró, causando preocupación en el mayor de los hermanos— Sasuke, él...

— _¿Qué pasó con Sasuke?_ — interrumpió Itachi alterado. Tuvo que explicarle sin perder detalle lo que le había pasado al menor.

—... Es necesario que vengas a Konoha lo más rápido que puedas. Según lo que me dijo la mujer pelirroja, él puede necesitar transfusiones de sangre y yo no puedo ser el donante. Tienes que ser tú— finalizó.

— _Estaré en Konoha en un par de horas cuando mucho_ — respondió Itachi, cortando la comunicación.

 **...**

Itachi sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo cuando cortó la comunicación con su padre. Izumi lo miraba preocupada esperando que él le contará con lujo de detalles lo que aconteció, sólo había escuchado las interminables preguntas de su esposo. Se notaba a leguas que estaba desesperado. En un arranque de ira, estrelló su teléfono contra la pared más cercana.

— Itachi-kun, háblame— pidió acercándose lentamente a él. Itachi se restregó la cara con las manos unas cuantas veces antes de levantar la mirada hacia ella. Esperó que ella se acercara lo suficiente y se abrazó a su mujer. Izumi sólo se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello, mientras esperaba pacientemente que él quisiera hablar.

— _Mi hermano se está muriendo...—_ susurró con dolor— _alguien lo dejó en muy mal estado..._

— ¿Pero cómo?— interrogó alarmada.

— No lo sé— mintió. Pero claro que lo sabía, sólo que no había querido hablar de eso con nadie más que su hermano. Sasuke le aseguró que estarían a salvo, que gran mentira le dijo aquella vez. Ahora mismo él estaba luchando por su vida en un hospital y la pelirrosa ya no estaba... aunque, a donde la llevaron, no podía esperar que a ella le fuera bien.

— ¿No tienes alguna idea?— preguntó con sospecha.

— Tal vez— divagó. En el fondo Izumi presentía que él estaba mintiendo, algo se lo decía. Aunque no estaba del todo segura, su esposo es bueno mintiendo, bueno manteniendo sus emociones a raya cuando es necesario.

— Iré a empacar unas pocas cosas— notificó ella. Itachi asintió por inercia y se quedó donde estaba, pensando seriamente en lo que le había pasado a su pequeño hermano.

— _¿Por qué no recurriste a mí? Estúpido hermano menor...—_ susurró con rabia, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de amargura.

Sasuke siempre ha sido demasiado independiente y a pesar de saberlo, él hacía hasta lo imposible por protegerlo de la maldad que hay en el mundo. Pero había fallado en su objetivo, una y otra vez. Comenzando por el acoso escolar y terminando por eso que lo acababa de enviar al hospital al borde de la muerte.

— Cariño— el suave llamado de su esposa lo sacó de su letargo— ya podemos irnos.

— Vamos— tomó la maleta que ella preparó y salieron de casa en busca de un taxi que los llevara a la estación de trenes.

 **...**

Hace más de dos horas y media que Sasuke había ingresado por esa puerta y ningún doctor salía a darle una noticia de su hijo, estaba impaciente y con ganas de entrar a ese quirófano. La familia de la pelirrosa se había ido a casa luego de que revisaran las heridas del hombre, pero no sin antes asegurar que volverían en la mañana.

— ¿Alguna novedad?— preguntó su hijo mayor, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

— Está en cirugía— respondió abatido— pero no ha salido ni siquiera una enfermera de allí.

Itachi suspiró con pesadez y se sentó junto a su padre, tenía el presentimiento de que pasarían horas antes de tener noticias de su pequeño hermano. Después de todo, Fugaku le había dicho que la situación de Sasuke no era para nada alentadora y que su vida estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

No supieron cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estaban esperando por noticias, todos permanecían con los nervios de punta, a pesar de lucir tan tranquilos en ese momento. Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta al ver como personas entraban y salían apresuradas del quirófano. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos se acercaron al vidrio para ver qué sucedía y sintieron que el corazón se les estrujaba al ver la escena dentro del quirófano.

— ¡Los signos vitales del paciente están disminuyendo, lo estamos perdiendo!— escucharon hablar a la enfermera alarmada.

El monitor donde se puede observar la actividad eléctrica de su corazón, marcó _asistolia_...

 **...**

Una sensación de ahogo me agolpó sin motivo alguno, como si un pedazo de mi alma hubiera sido arrancado de raíz en ese instante.

No pude evitar entrar en desesperación, mi alma me grita que es por Sasuke. Pero no quiero eso, me rehúso a considerar la posibilidad de que él realmente murió. Él me prometió que viviría, yo sé que lo hará.

Entonces... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es este ardor que me dificulta la respiración y aumenta mis ganas de llorar?

— ¿Quieres llorar, muñeca?— cuestionó Fū con burla— si quieres puedo consolarte un poco— ofreció intentando tocarme, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, levanté la pierna y lo pateé en medio del rostro— ¡Maldita perra!— bramó furioso, intentando detener el sangrado de su nariz con sus manos.

— _No te atrevas a tocarme o te vas a arrepentir_ — siseé amenazante.

— No lo hagas— le advirtió Danzo al ver que él iba a golpearme— ya pronto podrás vengarte— aclaró. Fū sonrió complacido y volvió al su asiento.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, traté de desatar las ataduras de mis manos, pero era casi imposible. Relajé mis músculos fingiendo resignación y me quedé tirada en el suelo de la parte trasera de la furgoneta. Sin importar cuán destrozado tenga el corazón y ese terrible desasosiego que no me deja respirar, no me rendiré, lucharé por volver a su lado hasta que mi corazón deje de latir.

— _Sasuke-kun, tienes que estar bien. Me prometiste que nos volveríamos a ver_ — susurré con dolor, dejando escapar las lágrimas que había querido detener— _no me dejes arrastrar por el enorme vacío de tu ausencia..._

 **...**

Desperté en un lugar que me es vagamente familiar, todo a mi alrededor está cubierto con una neblina espesa, así que no podía distinguir mucho el lugar donde estaba parado. Mis pies están descalzos, mis gafas ya no están y mi ropa no es la misma que tenía hace un rato. Llevo un pantalón blanco, sólo eso.

La melodía de piano que escribí con mi madre en mi niñez, inundó la habitación y la espesa niebla se fue disipando, permitiéndome saber que estaba en casa, en la habitación del piano. De pronto la melodía cesó y todo quedó en completo silencio.

— Mi niño, te has convertido en un hombre muy apuesto— dijo con dulzura una voz que creí que no escucharía más nunca en mi vida.

— ¡Mamá!— exclamé atónito, ella sólo sonrió.

Ella viste un hermoso vestido blanco, igual al de la foto de ella que está en la sala de estar. Las últimas veces que la vi, su hermoso rostro estaba demacrado y lucía cansada, pero ahora se ve como era ella antes de su enfermedad. Mi madre extendió sus brazos hacia mí y yo corrí a refugiarme en ellos.

— Como me habría gustado estar allí y verte convertirte en el maravilloso joven que eres ahora— expresó afligida mientras acariciaba mi cabello— siempre has tenido un cabello muy rebelde, mi cielo.

— ¿Cómo es que...— quise saber, pero ella me interrumpió.

— Toca conmigo, Sasuke, como en los viejos tiempos— pidió haciéndome un lado en la banca del piano. Asentí levemente y me senté a su lado, dejándome llevar por la compañía de mi madre y lo mucho que me gustaba tocar al piano juntos.

De pronto, los recuerdos de lo que pasó con Sakura llegaron a atormentarme y me detuve abruptamente. Mi madre me observó confundida.

— Mamá...— comencé indeciso— ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Estoy muerto?— pregunté temeroso de una respuesta positiva. Ella negó levemente.

— No, aún no estás muerto— aseguró con una sonrisa— pero depende de ti si quieres volver o no.

— ¿Puedo escoger?— cuestioné.

— Sí, claro— respondió.

— Tengo que volver— dije— Le prometí a ella que viviría... me pregunto si estará bien ahora.

— ¿La amas?— interrogó con severidad, asentí levemente— Estoy orgullosa de ti mi cielo. Has hecho locuras por amor a esa chica, incluso poner tu vida en riesgo para mantenerla a salvo.

— Yo no pude hacer nada, madre— debatí, sintiendo frustración y rabia— ella se ha ido y no pude protegerla.

— Hiciste más de lo que te imaginas, Sasuke— declaró— Ella estará bien ¿sabes por qué?— negué con un movimiento de cabeza— Porque ella hará lo que sea para sobrevivir y volver estar junto a ti algún día.

— No sabes la falta que has hecho en nuestras vidas, algunas veces necesitábamos el consejo de una madre. Por más que lo intentará, papá no ha podido ocupar tu lugar— ella me dedicó una sonrisa melancólica y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

— Tú, Itachi y tu padre lo han hecho muy bien sin mí. Puede que hayan tenido dificultades, pero han salido adelante— afirmó con orgullo— Sasuke... ha llegado la hora.

— ¿Cómo puedo volver?— interrogué. Mamá se levantó de la banca y señaló hacia donde se supone está la salida de la habitación.

— Si tú lo deseas puedes atravesar esa puerta— indicó. Seguí la dirección que indicaba su dedo y vi una enorme puerta de caoba oscura, con un picaporte de oro y detalles grabados en la madera. Esa puerta no estaba allí hasta hace un momento.

— ¿A dónde me llevaría?— cuestioné inseguro.

— Eso debes averiguarlo tú mismo, atraviesa esa puerta y verás— sentenció en tono solemne. Me acerqué a ella dispuesto a despedirme antes de volver, pero ella se alejó sutilmente— si me tocas esta vez, entonces ya no podrás regresar.

— Pero hace un momento pude hacerlo— protesté acercándome más, sin embargo ella se alejó nuevamente.

— Yo sólo estoy aquí para guiarte en el camino, pero en cuanto esa puerta apareciera debía alejarme de ti o perderás la oportunidad que se te ha brindado— explicó pacientemente.

— Adiós, mamá, te quiero— me despedí con una leve sonrisa. Caminé hasta la puerta, tomé el picaporte y lo giré.

— Yo también te quiero, mi niño. Ten una vida larga y feliz, lucha por lo que amas y nunca te rindas... no hasta que tu corazón deje de latir— lo último que vi fue la hermosa sonrisa de mamá, y luego una fuerte ráfaga de viento me arrastró hacia el otro lado de la puerta.

 _Todo se volvió oscuridad._

 **...**

Por más que quiso entrar, no podía. Sabía que sería un estorbo para los doctores, así que sólo le quedaba esperar que ellos tratarán de salvar la vida de su pequeño hijo. El médico comenzó a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra, las maniobras que le eran aplicadas para traerlo de regreso eran desconocidas para él. Eran pocas las cosas que entendía en medio de su aturdimiento.

El médico inició las maniobras de reanimación cardiopulmonar, Fugaku confiaba que ese hombre que tenía la vida de su hijo en sus manos, tuviera el poder para traerlo de regreso.

— ¡No puedes morir! **¡¿me escuchas, niño?!** — gritó el médico sin dejar de comprimir el pecho del chico.

Después de unos agonizantes minutos, Fugaku exhaló todo el aire contenido cuando vio como el ritmo cardíaco del Uchiha menor volvió a aparecer en el monitor.

Vio como Itachi suspiró aliviado, se deslizó por la pared hasta llegar al piso y comenzó a llorar liberando toda la carga emocional del momento. Fugaku sabía lo que Itachi sentía en ese momento, su hermano menor estuvo clínicamente muerto por unos minutos. Sabe que en el fondo, Itachi desea estar ocupando el lugar del menor. La esposa de su hijo se agachó frente a él y lo abrazó en su pecho para consolarlo, gesto que agradeció enormemente, pues él no era bueno consolando a las personas y menos cuando él también se sentía igual. Sólo que su trabajo le había enseñado a guardarse sus emociones y mantenerse firme ante cualquier situación.

El médico salió del quirófano en cuanto estabilizó a Sasuke y dejó el resto a su equipo de trabajo. Se acercó a Fugaku, su expresión denotaba cansancio y cierta satisfacción por haber logrado salvar a alguien que todavía tiene una vida por delante.

— Uchiha-san, necesito hablarle sobre la condición del paciente— soltó un suspiro por el cansancio. Fugaku asintió en respuesta y lo siguió, no sin antes asegurarle a Itachi que le contaría hasta el último detalle.

— ¿Le han avisado a sus amigos?— interrogó Izumi en cuanto estuvieron a solas.

— Ni siquiera recordaba a Naruto— admitió él— seguramente enloquecerá al saberlo y se enojará con Sasuke por no haberle pedido ayuda cuando aún había tiempo, pero yo también me siento igual. Juro que cuando despierte, deseará haberse quedado durmiendo por un largo tiempo...— en medio de todo mal pronóstico, Izumi se permitió sonreír. Estaba segura que el Uchiha intentaba disipar un poco la tensión que había en ese momento. Prácticamente su hermano acaba de regresar de las garras de muerte y no existe mejor manera de hacerlo olvidar su desesperación que por medio de sonrisas.

Itachi no dudó en comunicarse con el rubio mientras esperaba que su padre volviera con noticias. De cierto modo le dolía mucho darle la noticia a él, pues conoce bien a Naruto y sabe como debe sentirse en ese momento. Él no dudará en aparecer pronto y al igual que el mismo Itachi, su pecho se llenará de un sentimiento de rabia e impotencia por no haber estado allí para ayudarlo cuando Sasuke y Sakura más los necesitaban.

Vio venir a su padre, por la expresión de sus ojos supo que no era nada bueno... aunque estuvo a punto de morir, era de esperarse que su diagnóstico fuera tan terrible como que su corazón fallara de esa manera.

— ¿Y bien?— interrogó con voz ronca. Fugaku dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro y se sentó a su lado.

— Brazo izquierdo fracturado, fractura de clavícula, tres costillas rotas...— comenzó en tono neutral— una de ellas estaba presionando una arteria y por eso su corazón falló durante la cirugía. Otras lesiones leves y eso sin mencionar el daño ocasionado por la puñalada, además de que requiere con urgencia transfusiones de sangre.

— ¿Algo bueno de todo eso?— cuestionó con furia contenida. Como desearía tener a esos mal nacidos en frente y hacerle pagar todo lo que le hicieron a él.

— La verdad no— admitió— el médico asegura que si logra sobrevivir hasta mañana, el pronóstico cambiará a su favor. Es cuestión de si Sasuke logra aguantar o no.

— Él lo hará— declaró con decisión— Sasuke es fuerte y tiene un motivo muy fuerte para no dejarse vencer.

— Estoy segura que así va a ser— intervino Izumi, sonriéndole a ambos.

 **...**

No estoy segura de a dónde me llevan, ellos han conducido durante horas sin detenerse. Ninguno me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde que golpeé a Fū. Me preocupa la dirección que estamos tomando. Por el movimiento brusco del vehículo, supongo que estamos en un camino de tierra o un asfalto que no ha sido atendido apropiadamente en mucho tiempo.

Temblé aterrada cuando se detuvieron, sabía que mi sentencia estaba a punto de ser dictada y el verdugo me daría mi castigo.

Me sacaron por la fuerza de la furgoneta, faltaba poco para que llegara el amanecer. Estaba en medio de la nada, frente a una simple y descuidada casa de dos pisos. Calculo que, a unos quinientos metros había otra igual. No me interesa saber qué hace Kizashi con esas propiedades, lo único que entiendo es que me dejará en ese lugar, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo y en qué condiciones lo hará.

Cada paso que daba al interior de la vivienda, estaba a un paso más cerca del odio y el rencor de mi padre, mi angustia se acrecentaba cada vez más. Sé que no va a dejarme morir, entiendo un poco como funciona su cabeza, después de todo y para mi desgracia, me parezco a él más de lo que me gustaría admitir. Él lo sabe tanto como yo. Sería demasiado fácil matarme, sería librarme de él y no, él no lo permitirá con tanta facilidad. Una parte de él cree que es para usarme para sus objetivos, pero la otra... él es sólo un hombre herido por la traición de su amada, y cree que la mejor manera de vengarse de ella es haciéndome sufrir a mí.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que ellos me guiarán. Pensé en Sasuke.. en sus impertinencias, sus desplantes, sus palabras hirientes, su sarcasmo, su caballerosidad a pesar de que yo le era molesta cuando nos conocimos. Su enojo cuando aparento no entender algo que me ha estado explicando, su mandíbula tensa cuando intenta reprimir su instinto asesino con Naruto o cualquiera que se atreva a querer pasarse de listo conmigo. Sus besos, sus abrazos, su manera de acariciarme el pelo cuando cree que estoy durmiendo. Esa manera tan única y especial que tiene para mirarme cuando le hablo, cuando se porta cariñoso, cuando hacemos el amor. Su armoniosa voz al cantar, su voz ronca cuando quiere seducirme...

 _Sasuke y yo estábamos tirados en la hierba de su patio, después de las clases de defensa personal que tanto ha insistido en darme. Según él, ya soy capaz de lidiar con tipos más grandes que yo. Infringirles daño con una fuerza mínima. Desarmar a alguien con cualquier tipo de armas, e incluso me enseñó cómo usarlas en su contra._

 _Puse mis ojos en él, los suyos estaban plácidamente cerrados mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, ya que hace unos instantes me obligó a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas y terminé sacándole el aire._

— _Sasuke-kun— pronuncié en un susurro. Él no se movió, pero supe que estaba esperando que hablara— ¿Te golpeé muy duro?— pregunté preocupada._

— _Hmp... más o menos— masculló en respuesta— admito que eres un arma letal._

— _Gracias— expresé acariciando suavemente su mejilla._

— _¿Por qué?— interrogó, clavando sus ojos en mí._

— _Por...— dudé en responder—... por nada— dije al fin. Aunque la verdad, no me alcanzan las palabras para expresar todo el agradecimiento que tengo hacia él. Lo amo tanto, él es todo para mí y quiero que lo sepa, que sepa que de no ser por él, mi vida no tendría sentido. Me hubiera cuestionado el hecho de seguir viviendo sin alguna motivación, sólo esperando no volver a ser víctima de mi padre._

 _Él me observó fijamente, como si supiera lo que pasa por mi cabeza en este momento. Esa oscura mirada que me roba el aliento y me hace sentir amada. Giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, arrancó una pequeña flor de un matorral y la acomodó detrás de mí oreja._

— _Nunca me habías dado una flor— musité conmovida, al borde de las lágrimas._

— _Siempre hay una primera vez— sonrió de lado, acortando lentamente los centímetros entre nosotros._

— _Algo me dice que no debo acostumbrarme— comenté burlona, rozando su nariz._

— _Quién sabe...— contestó en el mismo tono._

— _Y después te preguntas porqué te amo tanto— suspiré encantada._

— _Eres una molestia— y finalmente unió sus labios con los míos._

No quiero perder esos momentos, no pienso hacerlo. Él me da felicidad, él me ha dado recuerdos preciosos que atesoro con todo mi corazón. Él me prometió ser mi soporte y yo prometí ser el suyo, Sasuke me dijo que él estaría conmigo para siempre y yo también quiero lo mismo... por todo eso y más, no voy a dejar de luchar por volver a su lado, no hasta que mi corazón deje de latir. Voy a recuperarlo todo, mi familia, mis amigos, mi felicidad... voy a regresar a su lado.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **En el capítulo siguiente sabremos que sucederá con Sakura y que le hará Kizashi. Al menos Sasuke ya está estable, esperemos que salga de eso y no tenga una recaída.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	23. Capítulo 22: Verdades que salvan

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Verdades que salvan.**

Sakura se enfrentó cara a cara con su destino, el verdugo frente a ella dictaría la peor sentencia de todas. Su padre la miraba a los ojos y ella a él, sin ningún temor, simplemente quería retarlo y hacerle saber que ella ya no era la niñita asustadiza que él mismo había creado. No, ella era una mujer valerosa que lucharía por los que ama.

— Me jode la existencia que te quedes allí sin decirme nada— comentó altanera.

— Y a mi me jode la existencia haber tenido que pasar por tanto para darte una lección— respondió Kizashi en el mismo tono.

— No hubieras esperado tanto si tus hombres fueran más eficientes— dijo con una sonrisa torcida— no fueron lo suficientemente capaces de lidiar con una patética adolescente... aunque claro, ella contaba con una mente brillante que solía salvarle el pellejo.

— Bienvenida de regreso, mi querida hija— le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

— Diría lo mismo, pero vamos, sería muy hipócrita de mi parte decir que me alegra verte— hizo una mueca de fastidio. Hasta ahora le había sorprendido el hecho que su padre le estuviera dando una respuesta a cada una de sus insolencias, cuando en el pasado, una sola insubordinación le costaba una fuerte golpiza como regalo— tú y yo sabemos que te estás conteniendo para no golpearme, francamente sigo esperando una respuesta violenta de tu parte— quiso provocarlo, pero su padre sólo sonrió de nuevo.

— Te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa— continuó— aunque ahora resultas inútil para Kaguya... estás llena de cicatrices— él se refiere a las astillas de vidrio que se clavaron en sus brazos y piernas en el reciente incidente de la cocina, y también las balas que Danzo lanzó sobre ella— y... no estás tan delgada como deberías estarlo.

— Y yo me alegro de no servirte para nada— sonrió de nuevo. Aunque en el fondo se preguntaba que haría él con ella si ya no le era útil.

Sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando Fū se plantó al lado del Haruno con la cabeza inclinada.

— Quizás ahora sí me permita divertirme con ella, señor— pidió con respecto.

Kizashi observó hacia ella y luego sonrió. Aquello no le dio buena espina a Sakura y puso su cerebro a trabajar. No permitiría, jamás, que otro hombre que no fuera Sasuke, le pusiera las manos encima, no señor.

— Puedes quedarte con ella si lo deseas— le concedió— sólo asegúrate de no dejar que vuelva a escapar de este lugar.

Entonces lo hizo. Durante el trayecto, ella les había hecho creer que había dejado de luchar y se había resignado a permanecer con sus ataduras en las manos.

— _Como no_ — siseó amenazante, terminando de librarse de las ataduras. Aprovechó la distracción de Torune, tomó posesión de su arma y lo noqueó, evitando así que él pudiera desarmarla con facilidad.

— Ese no es un juguete— le advirtió Kizashi— déjala en el suelo y me olvidaré de tu insolencia.

— ¿Qué no te terminas de dar cuenta?— apuntó el arma hacia él— ya no soy la misma niña que bajará la cabeza ante ti sin luchar, no creas que mi tiempo lejos de ti fue desaprovechado.

— Fū, tráela— ordenó fríamente. El aludido asintió y avanzó hacía ella unos pasos.

Sakura cambió de objetivo, mirando retadora al hombre que ha intentado aprovecharse de ella desde siempre.

— No te hagas la ruda, te prometo ser gentil contigo— siguió caminando tranquilamente hacia ella sin temor.

Las manos de Sakura temblaron, sabía que él no la consideraba un peligro. A pesar de que todo está en su contra, ella les va a demostrar su verdadera fortaleza.

Él estaba cada vez más cerca, imposibilitando sus posibilidades. Cerró los ojos y apretó el gatillo un par de veces, ella no quería creer que había sido capaz de hacerlo. Escuchó los mismos gritos de agonía que la seguían en sus pesadillas, pero ahora era ella quien los había ocasionado.

El temblor de sus manos aumentó, ocasionando que el arma resbalara de sus manos y se dejó caer de rodillas. Acababa de atentar contra la vida de alguien... no importa que sea alguien que le haya hecho daño en el pasado... él también tenía metas y ambiciones que cumplir, y ella le arrebató las posibilidades.

— _Si llega un momento en el que tengas que defenderte de algunos de los subordinados de tu padre con un arma, no lo dudes. Ellos no dudarán en matarte si tienen la oportunidad, tú tampoco lo hagas—_ las palabras de Sasuke hicieron eco en su mente.

Recordó con rabia lo que Fū le hizo a él, el estado en el que lo dejaron. A ellos no les tembló el pulso para dejarlo moribundo, a ella tampoco debería afectarle. Ella sólo intenta defenderse de ese degenerado que ha estado obsesionado con hacerle daño desde siempre.

Dejó de lado sus temores y abrió los ojos, tomó el arma de nuevo y se levantó para encarar a su padre. Observó a Fū con indiferencia, sintió alivio cuando vio que no estaba muerto aún, sólo gimoteaba del dolor. Sonrió burlona al darse cuenta donde había apuntado las balas.

En su entrepierna... al menos ya no tendría que preocuparse por que él fuera a violarla.

— Entonces— se dirigió a su padre— seguirás allí parado o me dirás cómo demonios puedo salir de este inmundo lugar.

La risa de Kizashi martilló con fuerza en sus oídos, odiaba que él estuviera tan tranquilo cuando ella lo tenía amenazado. Sakura frunció el ceño, sabía que él no se sentiría amenazado completamente, pero tampoco esperaba que actuara de esa forma. Después de todo, dos de sus hombres están incapacitados y uno es un anciano que debe usar un bastón, gracias a ella.

En medio de su frustración, Sakura intentó herirlo, apuntar a un lugar donde no hay órganos vitales y escapar de ellos. Pero hubo un problema, en ese momento entendió el motivo por el cual él reía... el arma ya no tenía balas.

— Sabes una cosa— comenzó caminando lentamente hacía ella— cuando mandé a investigar a todas las personas que te rodeaban, me di cuenta de algo importante al conocer a fondo la familia de tu noviecito— dijo con sarcasmo— toda su familia ha pertenecido a la policía, a ellos les instruyen en defensa personal desde la infancia. Supuse que si él sabía defenderse, sería capaz de derrumbar a estos ineptos. Por esa razón sus cartuchos estaban vacíos, por esa razón sólo habían un par de balas cargadas... aunque claro, no contaba con la sorpresa de que tú fuiste preparada por ese muchacho para estas situaciones... lo admito, era bueno, muy bueno.

Mientras él más cerca estaba, Sakura más retrocedía, hasta que se encontró con una pared y perdió todas las posibilidades.

— Fuiste inteligente al liarte con una familia así— le acarició el cabello con delicadeza— pero no tanto como para pretender darme órdenes— la jaló por el cabello y la zarandeó con fuerza, estampándola contra la misma pared— te volviste un poco insolente, parece que decidiste olvidar el respeto hacia mí. Pero no te preocupes, te haré recordar lo que le sucede a las personas que se atreven a desafiarme.

La anciana que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de todo, sintió pena por la pobre pelirrosa. No entendía como un padre era capaz de golpear a su hija de esa manera tan brutal, tampoco entendía porqué ella no parecía sufrir, ella simplemente se dedicaba a mirarlo con desprecio mientras él seguía golpeándola. La anciana sólo rogaba que ella pudiera aguantar eso y... que fuera capaz de sobrevivir.

— Tu madre siempre supo que eras una basura, por eso decidió dejarte conmigo— rió con sorna, levantándola por el cabello. Sakura sonrió con ironía y le escupió en la cara la sangre que tenía en la boca.

— _¿De verdad eres tan ingenuo como para creer que te seguiré creyendo?—_ inquirió en un susurro— yo sé lo que hiciste, sé que tú la...

— **¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada!—** ordenó furioso. No esperaba que ella ya lo supiera... esperaba que Sakura le guardará rencor a Mebuki por toda la vida. Pero recordó que Tsunade estuvo con ella, entonces esa mujer fue quien le dijo la verdad.

— Imagino que la mujer que amabas debe estarse revolcando en la tumba al ver como intentas matar a su hija también— siseó ella con dificultad, mientras aún era capaz de mantener la conciencia— por eso... mamá te odiaba y murió odiándote... sólo eres un pobre hombre dolido por la traición de su amada, Kizashi...

— **¡Te dije que te callaras!—** bramó furioso, lanzándola con fuerza contra la pared. Ese última golpe, consiguió dejar a Sakura inconsciente.

La señora se cubrió el rostro horrorizada. Sólo era una dulce niña, no era necesaria tanta crueldad. Por esa razón, ella se quedaría a cuidarla como se le pidió. Tomó la decisión única y exclusivamente por el agradecimiento que le tiene a la madre de la niña y porque no permitiría que algo como eso le volviera a pasar en su presencia.

Ella conocía el secreto de la muchacha, con sólo mirarla se dio cuenta y por eso la protegería fervientemente.

— ¿Qué sucederá con ella, señor?— cuestionó temerosa.

— Se quedará aquí contigo— informó mirando con desprecio a la chica que yacía desmayada en el suelo.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?— quiso saber mortificada.

— Por el tiempo que yo crea necesario— sentenció fríamente.

No pudo evitar mirarla con pesar y se acercó a la pelirrosa para comprobar si ella seguía viva. Esperaba que así fuera.

— Escucha— la voz del Haruno la hizo detenerse antes de inclinarse frente a Sakura— me iré un par de años a hacer unos negocios en China, eso también me servirá para alejarme de la policía, ya que estoy seguro que el padre de ese chico ha movilizado a toda su gente para encontrarnos. Tu deber es quedarte aquí con ella y evitar que vuelva a escapar, hasta que yo regrese y decida qué hacer con ella ¿quedó claro?

— Sí, Haruno-sama— hizo una leve reverencia ante el hombre.

Él es alguien aterrador, pero si era sincera consigo misma, ella no le temía en lo absoluto. Ella ya es una persona anciana, su vida había sido plena a pesar de no haber tenido hijos, ya había cumplido con todo lo que se había propuesto y por eso no le importaba lo que él le hiciera. Sin embargo, esa niña todavía tiene una vida por delante y por eso, ella va a ayudarla a sobrevivir hasta que llegue el momento en que pueda salir de allí o... caso contrario... no, no quería pensar en eso. Algo en ella sabía que la pelirrosa tenía un futuro brillante por delante, que su estancia allí es sólo un contratiempo.

Vio como el Haruno le colocó una especie de grillete en el pie derecho y le explicó levemente como funcionaba el artefacto. Según él, si Sakura intentaba escapar de allí, inmediatamente darían con su ubicación, ya que ese grillete electrónico tiene un GPS y él se encargará de vigilar que siga allí desde la comodidad de su teléfono celular. Luego de eso, salió de allí. Hacía rato que Danzo se había llevado a los hombres que habían sido heridos por la pelirrosa. Todos esos eran unos hombres despreciables que se merecían lo peor, aunque ella no era nadie para juzgarlos, pero sabía que tarde o temprano la justicia le llegaría a todos.

Finalmente sus ojos se dirigieron a la chica. Su linda cara estaba toda ensangrentada, su cabello desordenado de tantas veces que su padre había tirado de él, su hermoso vestido había quedado hecho un desastre, quién sabe dónde habrá quedado su otra sandalia.

La levantó como pudo y la llevó a la habitación que era de ella. La acomodó con cuidado en la pequeña cama y fue en busca de algo para curar sus heridas. Sabía que en esa casucha no habría algún botiquín de primeros auxilios, así que tendría que improvisar un poco.

 **...**

— Estás mintiendo ¿verdad?— cuestionó Naruto con los puños apretados.

— No, Naruto, créeme que yo menos que nadie quisiera darte esta noticia— masculló Itachi con pesar.

— ¿Por qué?— se atrevió a preguntar Hinata, intentando contener sus lágrimas.

— Sólo Sasuke y ella lo sabían— decretó el Uchiha amargamente.

Naruto y la Hyuga llegaron media hora después de que Itachi pusiera al tanto al Uzumaki sobre los acontecimientos, sin importar que fueran altas horas de la madrugada, Naruto necesitaba estar con su mejor amigo en ese momento tan difícil.

— ¿Cómo está Sasuke?— interrogó temeroso.

— Te mentiría si te digo que está totalmente bien, pero...— no pudo encontrar las palabras precisas para continuar, seguramente Naruto no lo entendería... él ni siquiera era capaz de entenderlo aún. Sintió como su mano era tomada y apretada levemente, su esposa trataba de darle fuerzas haciéndole saber que ella estaba allí y que no se iría a ninguna parte— los médicos dicen que si logra sobrevivir hasta mañana, lo logrará. Pero su estado es bastante crítico, incluso tuvieron dificultades para revivirlo...

— ¡Revivirlo dijiste!— exclamó alarmado.

— Sí, su corazón falló durante la cirugía— explicó.

Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza y dejó escapar lágrimas de frustración. Lamentaba no haberlos ayudado, no ser útil para Sasuke en este momento tan crítico, no saber dónde estaba Sakura y traerla de regreso junto a su amado. Él mejor que nadie conocía que tan grande es el amor que Sasuke le tiene a ella. Sasuke es su mejor amigo, él se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que él albergaba por la pelirrosa primero que el mismo Sasuke y no perdía la oportunidad de molestarlo por eso. Naruto sentía un enorme agradecimiento hacía ella, Sakura le hizo entender sus sentimientos por la Hyuga, le ayudó cuando decidió confesarle sus sentimientos a ella... pero más que nada, Sakura había sacado a Sasuke de su aburrida y monótona vida.

Por esas razones, él le debía tanto y por eso haría hasta lo imposible por ayudar a Sasuke para traerla de regreso; porque él está completamente seguro de que, cuando el Uchiha recupere la conciencia, procurará buscar a su pelirrosa y Naruto será su mano derecha en ese proceso.

— Pobre Sakura-chan— masculló con lástima— ¿no pudieron encontrarla?

— Mi padre movilizó a sus hombres, pero no lo lograron— se lamentó el Uchiha.

— Parece que llegué demasiado tarde— pronunció una voz a sus espaldas. Cuatro pares de ojos siguieron el sonido de la voz, encontrándose un apenado peliplata.

— Kakashi-san— dijo Itachi sorprendido— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Pensé que había sido relevado en su misión.

— Así era— respondió— pero Sasuke y yo nos manteníamos en contacto, le había prometido proteger a Sakura a cambio de su ayuda.

— ¿Qué clase de ayuda?— debatió Itachi, apuñalando a Kakashi con la mirada.

— Sakura me serviría como testigo para mi investigación.

— Ahora entiendo todo— musitó— Kakashi-san es la persona encargada de protegerla, pero ¿De qué o de quién?, ¿Por qué no nos dicen nada? ¿Por qué tanto misterio al respecto? Sasuke me dijo que estarían bien, pero no es así... él estuvo a punto de morir y ella ya no está.

— Lamentablemente, deben esperar que Sasuke despierte y él decida confiar en ustedes— argumentó Kakashi— yo lo manejo como información confidencial porque es parte de mi trabajo, pero ella puede contarles... aunque ahora él se verá obligado a decirles la verdad a todos...— suspiró— les pido que sean pacientes y comprensivos con lo que él tiene que decir.

— Gaara es amigo de Sakura-chan desde antes, tal vez él sabe algo— intervino Naruto.

— Dudo que Gaara-kun diga algo, él no dirá nada que pueda perjudicar a Sakura-chan— comentó Hinata. Naruto apretó la mandíbula al entender lo que su novia quiso decir. Recordó la familia de ella, tal vez ellos podrían...— Karin-san y Suigetsu-san tampoco dirán nada— añadió adivinando la dirección de los pensamientos del rubio.

— Deberías comunicarte con él, es amigo de ella, tiene derecho a saber lo que sucedió— sugirió Itachi— Kakashi-san, me gustaría hablar a solas con usted— el aludido asintió y siguió al matrimonio Uchiha a la cafetería del hospital.

 **...**

Gaara dio otra vuelta en la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño. Sus problemas con Matsuri y su ida del país lo han tenido demasiado pensativo los últimos días. Sakura le había asegurado que ella recapacitaría, pero aún no lo hacía.

Bufó al recordar que Sakura era una romántica empedernida y que por esa razón nunca desistió con el Uchiha, hasta que finalmente logró alcanzarlo. Aún así, él no es tan paciente como ella, él no esperará toda la vida que Matsuri se decida en dar su brazo a torcer.

Se levantó de la cama, guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón de pijama y salió de su habitación, quizás hablar con su hermana le ayudaría a dormir un poco.

— Temari— llamó con cuidado al asomarse a su habitación. La rubia estaba en su escritorio, pegada a su laptop, hablando con su novio— ¿puedo pasar?— preguntó con cautela.

— Por supuesto— le regaló una dulce sonrisa y volvió sus ojos a la pantalla— Hablamos luego, Shikamaru, tengo que hablar con mi hermano.

— ¿Cómo sabes que quiero hablar contigo?— interrogó a la defensiva.

— De no ser así, no hubieras venido a verme— sonrió con burla. Gaara puso los ojos en blanco. Temari cerró su laptop y giró la silla hacía él— ¿Y bien?

— Quiero hablar sobre...— dudó en continuar— ¿Crees qué hice lo correcto al aceptar irme con papá?

— Hiciste lo correcto para ti— comenzó— Si los demás no pretenden apoyarte, entonces no los puedes llamar tus amigos— Gaara se encogió sobre sí mismo— si ella te amará de verdad, te apoyaría... pero ella está siendo egoísta contigo, sólo le interesa que estés a su lado, sin importar lo que tú verdaderamente deseas. Ya no te atormentes más, quizás esta experiencia te sirva para saber si Matsuri es para ti o no.

— ¿Qué hubiera pasado con tu relación de haber aceptado irte?— preguntó.

— Shikamaru me dijo qué él lo hubiera aceptado, él me habría apoyado e incluso se hubiera ido conmigo si se lo hubiera propuesto— relató con una pequeña sonrisa— pero mi decisión ya está tomada, me quedaré aquí con él.

— Eres muy terca— comentó burlón.

— Y tú un mocoso que no deja de quejarse— atacó en el mismo tono. Ambos hermanos rieron.

— Pero...— Temari prestó atención a la repentina seriedad del pelirrojo— supongo que tienes razón, si ella no es capaz de aceptar mi decisión, entonces no es para mí...

— Que extraño, Sakura me está llamando a esta hora— interrumpió Temari extrañada, mostrándole la pantalla de su teléfono.

Gaara se desconcertó aún más cuando a él le entró una llamada del rubio.

— ¿Naruto?— masculló dudoso, antes de contestar.

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron miradas de terror al escuchar lo que las voces al otro lado de la línea tenían para decirles. Gaara no pudo evitar abrazar a su hermana cuando la vio a punto de llorar, podía sentir todo el cuerpo de Temari temblar o era el suyo, no estaba seguro. Se sentía desorientado, se supone que ella estaba bien... y Sasuke...

— _S-Sakura, ella...—_ balbuceó Temari horrorizada _— ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto, Gaara?—_ se aferró a la camiseta de su hermano, rompiendo en llanto finalmente _— ¿Por qué alguien tan inocente y buena como ella tiene que pasar por esto?_

— Ha de estar sufriendo por culpa de esos hijos de puta— rugió furioso.

— Sasuke... Sasuke dijo que la cuidaría— sollozó Temari.

— Sasuke hizo lo que pudo— aunque su relación con Sasuke no es la mejor, él es consciente de todo lo que el Uchiha ha hecho por hacer a su amiga feliz y protegerla. Y por eso ahora mismo estaba grave en una cama de hospital.

— **¡¿Y eso qué?!—** gritó encolerizada **— Sakura ya no está, su padre la ha capturado. Creí que dejarla a su cuidado era lo mejor, pero él fue un incompetente...**

— **¡Temari!—** interrumpió con brusquedad— él y yo no somos amigos, sólo aparentamos llevarnos bien por ella. Pero ¿sabes algo? Él dio todo por ella, hizo hasta lo imposible por hacerla feliz. Pero él no es más que un adolescente como nosotros. ¿Y qué podríamos haber hecho nosotros en su lugar? Nada, absolutamente nada... Pero al menos, Sasuke lo intentó. Él trató de salvarla y por eso ahora está en un hospital, con el peligro constante de que su corazón vuelva a fallar y sea imposible traerlo de regreso de nuevo...

— _¿Qué dijiste?—_ balbuceó con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

— Lo que escuchaste— sentenció— Naruto me dijo que Sasuke tuvo complicaciones en la cirugía y su corazón se detuvo.

— Sabía que estaba en el hospital, pero no imaginé que era tan complicada su situación.

Ahora la rubia se sentía mal consigo misma, había juzgado mal al chico sin conocer la otra parte de la historia.

— Ya podremos arrepentirnos luego, lo importante ahora es ir a ver que pasó con nuestra querida amiga y poder ayudar en lo que podamos.

— Vamos— limpió sus lágrimas y corrió a su armario, ella tenía previsto viajar a Konoha el fin de semana, pero su viaje tendría que adelantarse.

Gaara salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza. Sakura, su mejor amiga, su confidente, esa chica que a pesar de la carga que llevaban sus hombros, no podía parar de sonreír y él más que cualquiera, admiraba su valor y su inquebrantable espíritu. Él la vio llorar, reír, cometer locuras para evadir a su padre, enamorarse y ser correspondida.

Lloró, las lágrimas salieron escaparon de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Lloró de rabia e indignación por ella... e incluso por el mismo Sasuke. No podía imaginar como sería la vida el Uchiha cuando despertará de su convalecencia. Y él estaría allí, para darle apoyo como un amigo, dejando de lado sus diferencias por una persona que ambos aman... por ella, por Sakura.

 **...**

Pronto todo a mi alrededor comenzó a tomar sentido, sabía dónde estaba y como había llegado a ese lugar, era consciente de que estuve a punto de morir y por eso me reencontré con mi querida madre.

Lo que no sabía es cuánto ha pasado desde que estoy aquí, el indiscutible olor de hospital inundó mis fosas nasales a través de la mascarilla de oxígeno. Sentía todo mi cuerpo entumecido, además de molesto dolor en todos lados, no es nada comparado a lo que sentí ese día, pero sigue siendo molesto.

Mi vista borrosa no me dejaba mirar más allá de la mascarilla de oxígeno. Pero sabía que estaba solo en ese momento...

Pensé en ella. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, su aroma, su voz chillona, sus delicadas y fuertes manos, su nívea piel que me volvía loco, sus tentadores labios. Sus sueños, sus temores, sus ojos decaer cuando se entristecia, su rostro empapado en lágrimas cuando nos encontramos por última vez en aquel callejón…

Sentí algo húmedo correr mis mejillas... eran lágrimas. No había llorado desde que mi madre murió, nada de lo que me ha pasado después de eso ha valido la pena. Pero ahora sí, porque se trata de ella. Me sentía frustrado, furioso conmigo mismo por no haber podido hacer nada por ella. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta? ¿Por qué las personas que no le hacen daño a nadie son las que más sufren? Me he preguntado lo mismo desde que la conocí.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad, con rapidez traté de levantar mi brazo y limpiar mis lágrimas. Pero esa precipitada acción me costó mucho trabajo.

— Que bueno verte despierto, hijo— mi padre sonrió aliviado al verme.

— _¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que estoy aquí?—_ traté de sentarme con dificultad, papá se acercó a ayudarme.

— Has estado inconsciente por toda una semana— informó.

— _¿Qué?—_ musité aturdido. Mientras yo he estado durmiendo una jodida semana, ella pudo haber estado recibiendo torturas de cualquier tipo.

— Sasuke— llamó con severidad, sacándome de mi letargo— quiero saber porqué estás aquí. Nadie ha querido decírmelo, todo lo que llevó a que tú terminaras aquí, nadie ha querido decirlo.

— _¿A quién te refieres con nadie?—_ interrogué.

— La familia de ella, su amigo pelirrojo y su hermana... y Hatake Kakashi— contestó.

— _¿Cuándo llegó Kakashi?—_ pregunté. Se supone que él estaría aquí para protegerla, pero como siempre, no llegó a tiempo.

— Esa misma noche que pasó todo.

— _Genial—_ puse los ojos en blanco. ¿El imbécil no pudo haber llegado unas horas antes? No es mucho lo que puedo esperar, es Kakashi después de todo.

— Dime lo que pasó— demandó.

— _Supongo que todo el mundo va a preguntar lo mismo, así que ahorrame palabrería innecesaria e invítalos a todos a venir a escuchar lo que tengo que decir y por favor, traeme mis gafas, no veo nada—_ exigí. Él asintió levemente y salió.

En cuanto estuve solo, solté unas cuantas maldiciones. Deseaba descargar todo mi enojo con algo, pero mi débil condición física no me permite moverme como quisiera.

Los primeros en entrar fueron Itachi e Izumi. Mi hermano se abalanzó sobre mí al verme, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, creí que de verdad iba a golpearme. Pero sólo sentí su típico golpe en la frente y luego un abrazo que me robó el aire.

— _Nii-san, m-me a-asfixias—_ dije con dificultad.

— Lo lamento— se disculpó apartándose de mi, pero luego, me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

— _**¡¿Y eso por qué?!—**_ grité furioso.

— Te lo mereces, estúpido hermano menor— señaló acusador— casi te mueres por no haberle contado a nadie lo que estaba pasando.

— _Ese era mi problema y de ella—_ debatí _— además, si tanto querías saber, habían otras personas que te podrían haber dicho lo mismo que yo._

— Nadie quiso hablar, todos decían que ellos no tenían derecho a revelarlo. Que era decisión de Sakura, o tuya en este caso— argumentó.

— _Por eso le dije a papá que los buscará a todos, no quiero tener que contar la misma historia varias veces—_ dije con fastidio.

La siguiente persona en entrar fue un hombre que nunca había visto, pero por su bata blanca, supe que es el médico a cargo de mí. Le pidió amablemente a Itachi que esperará afuera hasta que él terminará de examinarme.

— Vuelvo en un momento— volvió a darme el golpecito en la frente.

— Que bueno que despertaste, estábamos muy preocupados— Izumi se acercó a mí sonriendo y colocó mis gafas en mis piernas.

Durante todo el rato que el médico estuvo aquí, no dejaba de pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si yo fuera más fuerte, más capaz, más astuto. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que respondí a las preguntas que me hizo el doctor, sólo escuché a la lejanía sus indicaciones.

— ¿Cómo está?— no supe cuándo fue que mi padre regresó.

— Está bien, casi no respondió a lo que le pregunté— respondió al médico— sólo les pido que no hagan que se altere, debe mantenerse tranquilo el mayor tiempo posible.

— Yo me aseguraré que así sea— afirmó mi padre. El hombre asintió y salió de allí.

Un segundo después, entraron todos los que estaba afuera. Itachi, Izumi, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru e incluso Shino. Obito y Shisui. La familia Hozuki completa... por último, Kakashi y su reemplazo.

— _Me sorprende verte aquí—_ me dirigí a Gaara _— pensé que me odiarías por no haber cumplido con mi promesa de protegerla._

— No tengo porque estarlo— se encogió de hombros— hiciste lo que pudiste, pero él es más fuerte que nosotros. Siempre fue más fuerte. Pudimos burlarnos de él por un tiempo, pero sabíamos que este día llegaría.

— _De todas maneras... lo lamento—_ expresé con arrepentimiento.

No me importó la expresión de incredulidad de todos, ellos dejaron a Sakura con la certeza de que yo cuidaría de ella y no pude hacerlo.

— Si ella te viera tan derrotado, estaría enfadada contigo. Sakura siempre mantenía la frente en alto sin importar las circunstancias— pronunció Temari.

— _No hables de ella como si ya no existiera—_ dije en un susurro.

— Soy yo quién debe disculparse— intervino Kakashi— ella era un testigo valioso para mi investigación y no le brindé la protección que te había prometido.

— _Eso ya no importa, tú nunca llegas a tiempo—_ él sonrió avergonzado.

— ¿Por qué tanto misterio referente a Sakura-chan?— fue Naruto quien exteriorizó la pregunta que todos los que no conocen la verdad se hacen.

— _Supongo que no me queda de otra—_ suspiré.

— Nosotros no podíamos hacerlo— habló Suigetsu, Karin asintió dándole la razón.

— Sólo tú y ella deben hacerlo— dijo Temari.

La habitación se sumió en un sepulcral silencio mientras yo hablaba. Relaté cada evento traumático de la vida de Sakura desde que su madre murió, hasta lo que hablamos por última vez en ese callejón hace una semana. Todos los maltratos, los intentos de violacion, las muertes violentas que presenció, los negocios sucios de su padre, sus intentos fallidos de escape, la llegada de Ino, el sacrificio de Ino para darle una segunda oportunidad de vivir una vida feliz. Su huida de Danzo, el momento en que Karin la encontró en aquel baño público, su reencuentro con su madrina al llegar a Konoha. Todo lo que vivimos ella y yo juntos no lo dije, nadie tiene porque conocer a fondo los detalles de nuestra relación, ni cómo llegamos a ella. Les hablé de mi encuentro con Danzo cuando apenas comenzamos a salir, el encuentro que tuvo con Kaguya e Indra en la feria y todo lo que aconteció desde que salimos del bosque, hasta que yo perdí el conocimiento.

Las personas que eran ignorantes de todo, se mostraban perplejos por la información. Vi a Hinata llorar abrazándo a Naruto, Izumi abrazada a Itachi mientras sollozaba también. Karin también lloraba, a pesar de saberlo todo.

— _Ahora lo entiendo todo—_ comenzó Naruto en un susurro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— interrogó Gaara.

— Ahora entiendo porque todos ustedes siempre procuraban hacerla feliz, porque cada vez que salíamos del pueblo ella iba disfrazada... y la herida de bala que tenía... ahora entiendo el porqué.

— _A ella le costaba trabajo decirlo, incluso a mí me costó un poco convencerla para que confiara en mi—_ apreté las sábanas con fuerza _— a pesar de saber el infierno que vivió, yo no fui capaz de hacer nada por ella..._

— Te equivocas— interrumpió Karin— Sakura-chan logró escapar de ese infierno y con ellos su alma se liberó, pero de no ser por ti, ella simplemente no le hubiera visto sentido a desear una vida nueva... sin ti, ella hubiera estado vacía.

Bajé la cabeza derrotado, ocultando la desolación que apareció en mi expresión.

— _Yo no la merecía, yo la traté de lo peor cuando nos conocimos_ — mascullé con arrepentimiento _— si ella se hubiera rendido con facilidad, no habría la pena luchar por hacerla feliz._

— Y lo hiciste, hasta donde alcanzaron tus habilidades— escuché las palabras de aliento por parte de mi hermano— donde quiera que ella esté, luchará por volver a tu lado y revivir todo lo maravilloso que tuvo contigo.

— _Eres un cursi, Nii-san—_ comenté burlón, levantando la cabeza.

— Mira quién lo dice— debatió en el mismo tono. Reí sin poder evitarlo.

— Les pido que me dejen a solas con mi hijo— pidió mi padre con severidad.

Las personas salieron una detrás de la otra, hasta que sólo quedamos mi hermano, mi padre y yo. Itachi puso una mano en su hombro y lo miró con advertencia. Sabía que lo que se avecinaba no era algo bueno.

Nos miramos el uno al otro en silencio. Él y yo estamos acostumbrados a ser así, pero ahora mismo detesto su silencio, el mismo en el que ha permanecido desde que comencé el relato.

— _Si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo, no soporto que me mires así sin saber que demonios esperar de ti—_ me quité la mascarilla de oxígeno, ya no la consideraba necesaria. Y clavé mis ojos en los suyos de nuevo.

— ¡¿Te involucraste con la hija de un sujeto así?!— explotó mi padre encolerizado.

— ¡Sakura no tenía nada que ver con lo que él hace!— respondí iracundo— ella es pura e inocente, ella quería una vida mejor y por eso escapó de ese maldito lugar.

— Siempre supe que ella sólo te traería problemas— espetó con dureza. La sangre me hirvió, no me importa si el doctor me dijo que me mantuviera tranquilo, no voy a permitir que nadie hable así de ella y mucho menos mi padre— mírate, casi mueres por culpa de ella.

— **¡No te permito que hables así de ella!—** exploté contra él— **¡Yo amo a esa mujer, le prometí protegerla sin importar que. Y ahora estoy en una maldita cama de hospital, mientras ella debe estar sufriendo y siendo humillada por el desgraciado de Kizashi Haruno!**

— No es mucho lo que podías hacer de todas formas— refutó mi padre.

— Siempre lo supe, yo nunca tuve oportunidad contra ese sujeto. Pero... eso no iba a impedir que intentará protegerla. No me importa si me fracturo el otro brazo, o si pierdo ambas piernas. Yo lucharé por ella hasta mi último aliento y me trae sin cuidado si me apoyas o no...— tuve que detenerme.

Sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho que me dificultaba la respiración, apreté con fuerza la piel de pecho sobre la bata de hospital. Mi padre se acercó hacia mí con preocupación y me ayudó a recostarme de nuevo. De pronto estaba mareado, sin fuerzas para continuar discutiendo con mi padre, aunque en el fondo tuviera ganas de dejarles claras mis intenciones.

— Descansa, tendremos esta conversación cuando te mejores— dijo, para luego caminar hacia la salida.

— Esta conversación ya terminó— sentencié, él detuvo su andar, pero no se atrevió a darme la cara— pretendo hacer hasta lo imposible para salvarla, espero que lo entiendas.

— ¿A qué te refieres con _"hasta lo imposible"_?— interrogó.

— Haré lo que siempre has querido que haga, padre— contesté con sarcasmo— deberías sentirte orgulloso de que tus dos hijos cumplan con el legado familiar.

— Dijiste que irías a la universidad— me recordó él.

— Cambié de opinión— respondí a secas— me iré a la Academia de Policías.

— Haz lo que quieras, es tu decisión. Como tu padre, mi deber es apoyarte en el camino que decidas escoger— sentenció, para luego dejarme solo.

— _Espera por mí, Sakura, juro que sin importar lo que tenga que sufrir ¡Iré por ti! Te lo aseguro_ — afirmé para mis adentros.

Es una promesa, un objetivo de vida. Volveremos a vernos y está vez será para siempre...

 **...**

Ella lo supo desde hace días, sin embargo, no había querido decirle a alguien. Pero ya no podía soportarlo más, tenía que confiarle a su esposo su descubrimiento.

— Suigetsu— lo tomó de la manga de su camiseta para detenerlo.

— ¿Qué tienes?— preguntó preocupado— ¿Sigues preocupada por Sasuke? Él ya está bien, todo el peligro quedó atrás.

— No se trata de eso— debatió.

— ¿Entonces...

— Creo que...— miró a todos lados, buscando que no hubiera alguna presencia conocida.

Itachi no pudo evitar escuchar lo que la pelirroja había dicho. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar aquello... quizás eso salvaría el corazón herido de su hermano o... lo terminaría de arrastrar al abismo de la desesperación.

 **...**

La anciana la observó dormir durante horas, no podía creer que su bello rostro haya quedado tan maltratado por tantos golpes. Apenas y reconocía a la chica que entró por esa puerta...

Limpió y vendó cada una de sus heridas. Preparó un ungüento casero para bajar la hinchazón de las heridas de su cara. Sin embargo, ella no despertaba. Quizás era por miedo, quizás era cansancio o quizás ambos.

— _¿Quién es usted?—_ escuchó la voz de ella como un suave murmullo.

— Me conocen como Neko-baa— se presentó amablemente— he sido contratada por Haruno-sama para salvaguardar su seguridad hasta que él regrese.

— Puede irse si lo desea— ella se dio la vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda— ya no me importa lo que pase conmigo, si muero ahora o cuando él vuelva, es irrelevante para mí... ya no hay nada que me ate a este mundo.

— Puede que si lo haya— declaró la anciana.

— ¿A qué se refiere?— preguntó sentándose en la cama para mirarla fijamente y exigirle que hablara.

— A que tú, mi dulce niña, estás embarazada— aquella noticia cayó como una bomba atómica sobre ella.

¿Embarazada? Eso debía ser un chiste, uno de mal gusto. Ella no podía tener un bebé, no ahora en las circunstancias en las que estaba.

— Usted miente— acusó.

— No lo hago— explicó serena— tampoco puedo decir que es completamente certero, estoy hablando sólo de una posible verdad.

Acarició su plano vientre con delicadeza y sonrió con dulzura. Esa podría ser una verdad que va a salvarla, una pequeña luz que la ayudará a salir de la oscuridad y un nuevo motivo para salir de ese lugar. Un bebé, un bebé de ella y su Sasuke. Una hermosa criatura que llegará a aliviar su destrozado corazón.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Sakura luchó como una fiera ante su padre, aunque a la final terminó siendo brutalmente golpeada y sin ganas de continuar. Pero gracias a esa hermosa posibilidad, ella podría volver a la vida. Sólo espero que los golpes no le afecten. Con respecto a Sasuke, me dio dolor por él, mi niño llorando por su pelirrosa. Enfrentando a su padre con valentía y tomando un camino destinado únicamente para salvar a su amada.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	24. Capítulo 23: ¡Determinación!

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: ¡Determinación!**

— ¿Es eso cierto?— Itachi interrumpió la conversación del matrimonio Hozuki.

Karin se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas, ella se había asegurado de que nadie estuviera escuchando lo que tenía que decir.

— ¿D-de qué hablas?— trató de hacerse la desentendida.

— No me trate como un tonto— torció fríamente. Karin sabía que el Uchiha podía ser muchas cosas, pero no un tonto. Igual que su hermano menor— usted y yo sabemos de qué estoy hablando.

— No hay manera de que podamos ocultárselo, Karin— Suigetsu le puso una mano en el hombro a su esposa y miró con severidad al muchacho.

— Está bien, Itachi-san— suspiró Karin— no tengo porque seguirlo ocultando, lo que escuchó es cierto... hasta cierto punto.

— Explíquese— insistió— ¿Por qué hasta cierto punto?

— El embarazo de Sakura-chan, puede ser sólo una probabilidad— decretó.

— Una probabilidad que usted sabe que es bastante posible— aseveró.

— Tiene razón, estoy bastante segura que es cierto. Aunque nunca noté ningún síntoma fuera de lo normal, salvo que últimamente comía de más— relató.

— Hagamos algo— comenzó sacudiéndose el cabello con desesperación, no esperaba algo así, esa situación haría las cosas más complicadas de lo que ya eran— nadie puede saber esto, ustedes no lo dirán y yo tampoco. Mucho menos a Sasuke. No sabemos cómo reaccionará al saberlo, sería mandarlo directamente al abismo de la desesperación, sin tener la certeza de que es real.

— No sería justo para él— alegó ella.

— Tampoco sería justo hacerlo sufrir por una probabilidad, si para él es difícil aceptar que Sakura volvió a manos de su padre y que posiblemente no la vea nunca más. Imagina lo que sucederá si llega a saber que ella podría llevar a su hijo o hija en su vientre. Conozco a mi hermano, sé que perdería la cabeza.

— Itachi-san tiene razón— intervino Suigetsu— lo mejor será guardar el secreto hasta que ellos vuelvan a verse. Sasuke está desolado por la ausencia de Sakura, no le echemos más leña al fuego.

Karin estuvo a punto de debatir de nuevo, pero en el fondo sabe que su esposo y el Uchiha tienen razón. Sasuke no estaba en condiciones para recibir ese tipo de noticias, eso lo desestabilizaría, la desesperación terminaría por derrotarlo. Lo mejor será guardar el secreto... por ahora.

 **...**

Salí del hospital una semana después de despertar. Siempre estaba encerrado en casa, no es por mis heridas, no, eso es irrelevante para mí. El dolor físico es lo que menos me importa, el vacío que hay en mi pecho es lo único que no me deja avanzar.

El único lugar al que me vería obligado a salir a diario es la escuela, cuando comience mañana.

Fui a visitar a la familia Hozuki por petición de ellos mismos, insistieron en que debía ir a visitarlos cuanto antes porque debían decirme algo importante.

— _Yo quería_...— Karin titubeó.

— Puedo saber para qué me llamó— quise saber con fastidio.

— Lamento las molestias— se disculpó. Sacudí la mano restándole importancia— desde hace tiempo, nosotros habíamos pensado en mudarnos a un lugar más grande. Una casa con jardín para que nuestra hija pudiera jugar cuando estuviera más grande y para que todos tuviéramos un espacio más grande; sobretodo Sakura-chan— explicó con tristeza— pero ahora... ella ya no está y... nosotros decidimos seguir con la mudanza. Por eso yo...— suspiró con pesadez— te entregaré las cosas de ella, sé que ella hubiera querido que tú las tuvieras.

— Como usted quiera— accedí.

— Volveré en un momento— me sonrió levemente y me dejó solo en la sala.

Miré a la niña jugar en el suelo, ajena a todo. Sin ser consciente del sufrimiento de todas las personas a su alrededor. Se sentía como si ella hubiera muerto de verdad, como si hubiera desaparecido para siempre. Odiaba que hablaran de Sakura en tiempo pasado, ella no está muerta, ella sólo está alejada de nosotros en contra de su voluntad. Pero yo me encargaré de traerla de regreso pronto, aunque se me vaya la vida en ello, tendré de vuelta a mi lado a la única mujer que he amado.

— Aquí está— trajo consigo la caja de flores de cerezo de Sakura, además del conejo y su mochila.

— Hmp— asentí en agradecimiento, tomé las pertenencias de Sakura y salí de ese lugar.

Naruto estaba al pie de las escaleras, esperando por mí. Él, mi padre y mi hermano insisten en no dejarme solo por mucho tiempo. No quieren que me sobreesfuerce demasiado porque mis heridas físicas aún están muy recientes.

— ¿Qué te dijo Karin-san?— preguntó, quitándome la caja y el muñeco.

— Se mudan a un lugar más grande— respondí.

— ¿Qué opinas tú al respecto?— interrogó preocupado.

— Ese no es problema mío— dije indiferente.

No es algo que esté diciendo de la boca para afuera. Si ellos quieren deshacerse del recuerdo de Sakura, están en total libertad de hacerlo, a mí no tiene porqué molestarme. Con tal de no olvidar la promesa que le hice, todo está bien para mí.

— Puedo cargar con eso si quieres— hablé cuando estábamos a punto de entrar a casa.

— Como quieras— Naruto aceptó sin replicar, agradezco que últimamente no se ponga escandaloso por cualquier cosa.

— ¿Dónde estabas?— cuestionó mi padre desde la cocina.

— Por ahí— contesté. Dejé la caja en el suelo y me fui a mi habitación.

Salí de la oficina del nuevo director, arrugué el sobre que me entregó, lo lancé al cesto de basura más cercano y seguí mi camino hasta la cafetería. Desde que volví de las vacaciones de verano, las ofertas de universidades no han dejado de llegar. Por obvias razones las he rechazado todas. Estoy completamente determinado a ir a la Academia de Policía, tengo el presentimiento de que esa es la única forma de encontrarla.

Me instalé en la mesa del rincón, mi fiel compañera desde que entré a esta escuela. Sonreí al recordar la primera vez que Sakura se sentó aquí conmigo.

— _¡Sasuke-kun!— gruñí entre dientes al escuchar la alegría de ella._

 _Esa chica de nuevo, no hace más que molestarme. Sigo sin entender cuál es su entusiasmo de seguirme a todas partes._

 _Decidí ignorarla como de costumbre, quizás en algún momento entienda el desprecio y me deje de joder la vida._

— _Es un buen lugar el que tienes aquí— comentó queriendo entablar una conversación— alejado de todos y cómodo para comer sin que te molesten tanto._

— _Así era— dije con fastidio— ahora tú estás molestándome— la miré despectivamente a través de mis anteojos._

— _Nada más quería que no te sintieras solo— infló sus mejillas, haciendo un mohín que por un momento la hizo verse adorable._

 _Me di una bofetada mental por considerar a esa chica como alguien adorable. Más de una vez mis pensamientos sobre ella me han traicionado. Ella es sólo una chica más del montón, pronto se cansará de mí y se volverá una insoportable como todas las demás. Tendré que esperar que se aburra de mí y se vaya, hasta entonces, seguiré buscando la manera de alejarla de mí._

— _Haz lo que quieras— musité volviendo la atención a mi almuerzo._

— _¿Eso significa que puedo quedarme?— preguntó esperanzada._

— _Te dije que hicieras lo que quisieras._

 _Sakura rió emocionada. No entiendo porqué está tan feliz, pero de cierta forma me gusta ver ese brillo en sus ojos verdes..._

Quién pensaría que me volví un adicto a ver brillar esos ojos. Todo lo que hacía era para que ella estuviera feliz todo el tiempo, esa se volvió mi motivación en la vida. ¿Y ahora? No tenía nada, absolutamente nada. Sólo recuerdos que parecen lejanos y una fuerte determinación que me hace levantar de la cama cada día que paso sin ella.

— Es bueno ver que las ratas vuelven a donde pertenecen— apreté la mandíbula con fuerza al escuchar esa odiosa voz.

— _Cierra el hocico, maldito perro_ — siseé enojado.

Luego de que las clases comenzarán, la ausencia de Sakura y mis heridas han sido la comidilla del día a día. Pronto los rumores comenzaron a correr por los pasillos, habían varias versiones de la historia, una más absurda que la otra. Hasta que, de alguna manera, inventaron una historia no muy alejada de la realidad. No sé cómo pudieron inventarlo, porque las personas que conocen la verdad, serían incapaces de revelarlo a cualquiera; de eso estoy absolutamente seguro.

Las cosas para mí han vuelto a ser como antes, no, creo que ahora es incluso peor. No es como si cuando estuve con Sakura se detuvieron. Es sólo que ella los ahuyentaba y yo solía ignorarlos más que antes. Pero ahora no tengo un respiro a ninguna hora, excepto cuando llego a casa. Naruto se enfurece, igual que siempre, y más de una vez ha terminado golpeando a los que quieren aprovecharse porque no puedo defenderme del todo, por miedo a que se me abran las heridas. Sobretodo, Inuzuka Kiba. Se aprovecha de mi debilidad para tratar de hacerme la _"vida imposible"_. Se la pasa diciendo cosas denigrantes sobre ella, pronto colmará mi limitada paciencia.

— ¡Repite lo que dijiste, maldito ratón de biblioteca!— rugió furioso.

Me levanté tranquilamente de la mesa, ignorando olímpicamente el bastón que me han obligado a cargar desde que salí del hospital, y me planté frente a él.

— Dije que te fueras a perseguir tu rabo, perro inmundo— hablé con fastidio— seguramente oler culos para ti debe ser muy placentero.

— ¿Cuánto crees que me cobraría tu noviecita por dejarme olerle el culo, además de otras cosas?— inquirió con una sonrisa perversa— ¿Cuántos hombres crees que deben haber pasado por su cama ya?, ¿Cuántos hombres habrán pagado para pasar la noche con esa puta?— ese fue el límite de mi paciencia. Mataré a golpes a ese maldito, no me importa si tengo que volver al hospital a que me suturen las heridas de nuevo.

Levanté el puño y le di un fuerte golpe en medio del rostro, haciéndolo caer sobre la mesa más cercana.

— Me las pagarás— se levantó con dificultad y me golpeó de regreso.

Mis gafas salieron volando, pero poco me importó que eso sucediera. A estas alturas, ya nada me importa. Ni siquiera ganarme una suspensión por lo que estoy a punto de hacer...

 **...**

Naruto estaba pensativo, la huraña actitud de su mejor amigo le trae malestar. Sasuke era alguien retraído, cerrado a todos, menos a él. Pero ahora, no sabe cómo ayudarlo, no sabe que palabras utilizar para darle consuelo. Pareciera como si la poca sensibilidad que tenía cuando estaba la pelirrosa con él, hubiera muerto con él. Pero ésta, a diferencia del Uchiha, no fue capaz de revivir.

— Naruto-kun— sintió un suave roce en sus mejillas.

— Hinata— pronunció posando sus ojos en los de color perla de la chica.

— Él estará bien— aseguró con una sonrisa— sólo dale tiempo, estoy segura que Sasuke-kun volverá a ser el mismo de antes.

— Lo dudo, pero gracias por darme ánimos— le dio un beso como agradecimiento y le sonrió.

Ambos siguieron caminando sin prisa al patio, ellos no necesitaban comer en la cafetería porque la chica lleva el almuerzo para ambos y a ella no le gusta estar en ese lugar. Siente que las miradas que se posan sobre ella cada vez que está con el rubio, van a asfixiarla.

— **¡Naruto!** — el grito de Shikamaru los hizo detener su andar.

— ¿Qué tienes?— preguntó extrañado al verlo tan agitado.

— Eso no interesa— cortó con rapidez— Sasuke está a punto de caerse a golpes con Kiba en la cafetería.

—...— Naruto se quedó sin aliento. Sabía que Sasuke estaba llegando a su límite con Kiba, pero el Uchiha le había asegurado que no haría nada al respecto para que sus lesiones no se agravarán. Parece que la rabia nubló su juicio esta vez— no podemos dejar que lo haga, Sasuke aún no está en condiciones. Podría volver al hospital por imprudente.

Naruto corrió, dejando atrás al Nara y a la chica. Su amigo era su prioridad en ese momento. En el instante en que atravesó las puertas de la cafetería, se detuvo a verlo atónito. Sasuke había perdido sus gafas, el golpe que le había dado Kiba lo había dejado vulnerable. Todos sus años de esfuerzo por esconderse detrás de sus lentes, finalmente se habían ido al carajo por culpa de un imbécil.

Veía como toda la población estudiantil miraban sorprendidos el rostro del Uchiha, nadie nunca se había imaginado que él fuera así. Naruto pensaba que eran demasiado tontos como para creer que Sasuke era un sujeto feo. Por Dios, con sólo mirar a su familia tendrían que darse cuenta. Además de que Sasuke es la viva imagen de su madre y, muchos de los que vieron alguna vez a Mikoto Uchiha, saben que esa mujer fue hermosa.

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de estar mirando con cara de idiota como todos los demás y decidió que era hora de intervenir antes de que ocurra algo peor. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver lo que sucedió a continuación. No sabía de dónde, pero Sasuke sacó fuerzas para levantar su pierna y estrellarla con fuerza contra el pecho del Inuzuka, quien cayó al suelo debido a fuerza que utilizó el moreno.

A pesar de sólo distinguir formas difusas, Sasuke se movió por instinto. Se sentó en el abdomen del castaño y comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad en el rostro con su único brazo sano.

— _Te lo advertí, Inuzuka—_ su voz estaba ronca, a Naruto se le erizaba la piel por lo tenebrosa que sonaba la voz de su amigo. Nunca, desde que lo conoce, lo había visto así. Ese sujeto tenía la cara y la voz de Sasuke, pero no era el chico que él conocía. Esa era una persona con un alma oscura, alguien a quien parece no importarle que puede matar a esa persona al seguirlo golpeando de esa forma _— Te dije que dejarás de hablar así de ella...—_ siseó sin dejar de pegarle _ **— ¡¿Acaso no te quedó claro aquella ocasión?! ¡Esta vez ella no estará para evitar que te mate a golpes, como quise hacerlo aquella vez!**_

El rubio tembló de miedo, la voz del pelinegro sonaba cada vez más grave. Había perdido la cordura por completo. Avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia él y lo tomó del brazo antes que asentará el golpe final.

— Es suficiente— aseveró. El Uchiha lo miró con furia, pero él no iba a ceder. No iba a permitir que Sasuke se siguiera comportando de ese modo— sé que él no se merece tu compasión, ni la de nadie. Pero por favor, ya déjalo, vas a matarlo si sigues así. Vas a hacerte daño tú mismo, ¿Acaso crees que Sakura-chan estará contenta de verte actuar así?— el nombre de la pelirrosa pareció tener un efecto en él, porque inmediatamente sus músculos se relajaron y bajó la cabeza derrotado— Le vas a romper el corazón si sigues dañándote, mira lo que hiciste, tu herida está sangrando— señaló.

Sasuke se llevó una mano al costado, en efecto, su camisa blanca estaba humedeciéndose poco a poco. En sus dedos quedó un poco de sangre.

Vio a Hinata pasar junto a ellos y recogió las gafas de él. Se arrodilló frente al Uchiha y le puso las gafas en su lugar.

Sasuke soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, ahora podía ver con claridad lo que había hecho. El rostro de Kiba estaba hinchado, lleno de sangre. Levantó la mirada, las personas lo observaban con miedo, otras con admiración. Finalmente sus ojos se detuvieron en los azules de su mejor amigo, en ellos habían decepción y enojo. Una mirada que él obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a recibir y que le había dado un golpe duro al recibirla nada más y nada menos que de Naruto, la persona más insurrecta y poco apegada a las reglas que ha conocido jamás.

— Levántate, tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería— ordenó fríamente. Él trató de ponerse en pie, pero el dolor punzante de su herida no le permitió hacerlo.

— _No puedo—_ susurró avergonzado. Naruto alcanzó a escucharlo y lo ayudó a pararse.

— Shikamaru, recoge sus cosas— pidió. El aludido asintió en respuesta, recogió el bastón y la mochila de Sasuke, y los siguió en silencio; seguido por la Hyuga.

— **¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!—** explotó cuando finalmente estuvieron en la enfermería.

El pelinegro gimió de dolor cuando Naruto lo lanzó con violencia en una de las camas de la enfermería.

— _En nada, en absolutamente nada...—_ argumentó en un susurro.

— **¡Casi lo matas! ¡¿estás consciente de eso?!—** gritó encolerizado.

— **¡¿Y qué si lo hubiera hecho?!—** atacó Sasuke en el mismo tono **— ¿Cómo te sentirías si se la pasarán diciéndote en la cara que Hinata es una puta? Dímelo, quiero ver qué tienes para decirme ¿O es que acaso el impulsivo número uno tiene la moral para decirme que estoy mal?**

— Sé que no tengo cara para decirte que estás mal— debatió— pero ponerte así, sería como darles la razón. Tú y yo sabemos que no es así, Sakura-chan no es como ellos dicen...

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me enfurece?— interrumpió bruscamente— Que es posible que tengan la razón— Naruto sintió una punzada de culpabilidad— Sabes perfectamente para qué la estaba buscando su padre, todos en esta habitación sabemos cuál era el destino de Sakura en cuanto estuviera en las garras de su padre. Y me enoja estar aquí teniendo esta absurda discusión mientras ella debe estar siendo abusada sexualmente por otros hombres. ¿Crees qué yo puedo dormir tranquilo al imaginar a otro hombre que no soy yo poniendo sus sucias manos sobre ella?

— _Tienes razón, no lo pensé—_ masculló arrepentido.

— Descuida— suspiró, tratando de calmarse— tú no tienes porque cargar con mis culpas, lamento que tengas que lidiar con mi estupidez.

— Oye, tú has lidiado con la mía. Es mi turno de cooperar con la tuya— bromeó. Sasuke negó divertido. Hinata y Shikamaru suspiraron aliviados, creían que en cualquier momento los dos se iban a caer a golpes— por eso...— continuó— he decidido ayudarte en tu búsqueda.

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó desconectado.

— De que decidí que iba a unirme a la policía contigo y ayudarte en tu búsqueda— declaró con una sonrisa zorruna.

— Me niego completamente a eso— declinó de inmediato— no voy a permitir que dejes tus sueños por seguir mis objetivos.

— No voy a dejar atrás mis sueños... sabes que yo no tenía claro que voy a hacer en el futuro— comenzó indeciso— lo haría también para mi propio beneficio, sabes que el hombre que mató a mis padres está vinculado con su padre. Sakura-chan hizo mucho por mí, tú también lo has hecho. Lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarlos a estar juntos de nuevo.

— Hmp. Como quieras— accedió de mala gana.

Él no quería arrastrar a Naruto a sus locuras, pero el rubio siempre se mete donde no lo llaman. Aunque Sasuke siempre ha tenido la sospecha de que Naruto ha pensado tomar ese camino desde hace mucho tiempo, él siempre ha tenido presente vengar la muerte su padre y madre.

Hinata sonrió conmovida desde atrás, ella ya conocía los planes de su novio desde lo que pasó. Y tenía una sana envidia. Naruto, Sasuke y todos, podían escoger su propio futuro... en cambio ella... tiene que escoger algo que no quiere.

Recibió una llamada un tanto desconcertante, era la mucama que cuida a Hanabi cuando ella no está en casa. Ella nunca la llama, salvo que sea una emergencia.

— ¿Hinata?— llamó Naruto preocupado por su expresión de pánico.

— Es una llamada de casa, debo contestar— indicó.

— ¿Todo en orden?— quiso cerciorarse.

— Sí, no te preocupes— aseguró antes de abandonar la enfermería.

En la puerta se cruzó con el director, Kiba, un par de profesores más y la enfermera de la escuela. Pero ella decidió ignorarlos a todos, sabía que sólo irían a resolver el problema con el Uchiha.

— Sí, diga— tomó la llamada temerosa.

— _Hinata-sama, lamento molestarla cuando está en la escuela. Pero es mi deber hacerle saber que su padre se encuentra en el hospital en este momento_ — informó con lástima— _él solicitó la presencia de sus hijas y la de Neji-sama._

— ¿Ambas hijas?— preguntó incrédula. Se supone que Hanabi para él no es más que un estorbo.

— _Ambas hijas_ — reafirmó— _estoy preparando a Hanabi-sama para irnos al hospital, ¿Pasamos por usted a la escuela?_

— Pasen por mí, iré a pedir permiso para retirarme antes— dijo.

En cuanto colgó la llamada, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. No se había dado cuenta que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. Su padre debía estar bastante mal. Él no mandaría a solicitar la presencia de sus hijas, al menos que sea por razones de fuerza mayor.

Irrumpió en la enfermería y solicitó su permiso para irse, explicando brevemente el motivo de su salida antes de terminar la jornada escolar. En todo momento, ignoró la mirada inquisidora de su novio. No quería lidiar con Naruto ahora.

— ¡Hinata!— aceleró el paso, ignorando el grito del Uzumaki— No me ignores— reclamó tomándola del brazo— ¿Qué sucede con tu padre?

— No lo sé— sollozó— Sólo sé que mandó a buscar a Hanabi y a mí. Sé que él no está bien, algo en mi pecho me dice que es así— Naruto la envolvió en sus brazos. Ahora más que nunca, Hinata necesitaba de su apoyo incondicional.

— Te acompaño hasta que vengan por ti. Llámame para lo que sea— le dio un beso en la frente, tomó su mano y se quedó con ella en la salida de la escuela hasta que el chofer la fue a buscar.

 **...**

Desde que supe de mi posible embarazo, no he dejado de prestar atención a cada cambio de mi cuerpo, a cada síntoma que tenga. Y puedo decir que cada segundo que transcurre, me convenzo más de que es un hecho y no una probabilidad.

Antes de saberlo, comía de todo. Incluso a veces, a Sasuke le parecía asqueroso lo que para mí era muy apetitoso. Pero ahora, las náuseas y vómitos no me dejan probar bocado alguno. Lo poco que pueda comer, lo devuelvo al rato. Sin mencionar que los mareos no me dan estabilidad y no puedo correr al baño que está a unos pocos metros, así que debo mantener una cubeta junto a mi cama para esos casos.

La anciana me pide que le diga cuándo cree que pude haber quedado embarazada o la fecha de mi último período, para darme un aproximado de las semanas que llevo y cuando podría nacer mi bebé. Pero me es imposible, no recuerdo haber perdido mi periodo hasta que estuve consciente de la existencia de mi bebé. Sumado a ello, Sasuke y yo éramos insaciables. No importaba la hora o el lugar, si las condiciones estaban a nuestro favor, lo hacíamos prácticamente donde sea...

 _Sasuke y yo nos reunimos en la casa de Naruto para pasar el rato. Él había estado tenso todo el tiempo, bueno, en realidad ha estado así desde que llegamos de la casa de su hermano._

— _Puedes hablarlo conmigo, yo entenderé lo que sea— comenté, buscando respuestas._

— _Hmp— me tomó del brazo y me arrastró al callejón que está a un costado de los apartamentos donde vivo._

— _¿Qué haces?— demandé dudosa._

 _Mis quejas fueron silenciadas por su demandante beso. Rápidamente me acoplé a su pasión, desde que vino a buscarme en la tarde, deseaba tener un momento así con él. Sé que estaba tenso, pero las miradas oscuras que me ha lanzado toda la noche, me han dejado con ganas de algo más._

— _Vamos a tu casa— supliqué buscando pegarlo más a mí, si es que eso es posible._

— _Mi padre tiene la noche libre— gruñó con fastidio._

— _¿Quieres hacerlo aquí?— bajó sus manos hasta mi trasero y me obligó a enrollar mis piernas a su alrededor._

— _Si no haces ruido, sí— reí por su atrevimiento y volví a besarlo. Amo cuando tiene esos arranques repentinos que me hacen sentir en el cielo, no se importa el sitio que escoja para hacerlo._

Las horribles náuseas me sacaron de mis placenteros recuerdos. Lo único que hago aquí es rememorar mis momentos con Sasuke, mi familia, mis amigos.

Suelo preguntarme cómo están todos, si Sasuke tuvo la oportunidad de sobrevivir. Albergo la esperanza de que alguien lo encontrara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

He analizado cada momento con cada persona importante para mí. Me di cuenta que Karin lo sabía, ella se había dado cuenta de mi embarazo y por eso me dijo que nos cuidáramos ambos. En ese momento pensé que se refería a Sasuke y a mí, pero ahora entiendo que en realidad se refería al bebé.

Toqué el botón de servicio que había aquí, en la cocina sonará una campana. La anciana me dijo que así podría llamarla en caso de que mis síntomas no me dejaran levantarme. Ella salió a buscarme algo para las náuseas, pero aún no ha regresado.

— _Sasuke-kun, es tu culpa por ser tan encantador—_ comencé a llorar.

Últimamente no hago más que llorar. No sólo lamentándome por mi cruel destino o al recordar lo que le sucedió a él. Sé que las emociones negativas no le hacen bien a mi bebé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Mi corazón está roto, ya no deseo morir porque esa criatura que está en mi vientre me salvó. Pero el enorme vacío que siento sigue allí, mi herida sigue sangrante. Mis heridas físicas sanaron hace mucho, pero las internas siguen tan abiertas como el primer día.

He pensado que mis descontroladas hormonas sólo han empeorado mis tristezas. Cómo ansío el momento en volver a verlo, perderme en su negra mirada. Sentir sus labios, escuchar su risa aunque sea poco común hacerlo. Recostarme en sus piernas, mientras lee para ambos y acaricia mi cabello. Divertirme cuando se pone a discutir a la par con Naruto y su hermano. Escucharlo tocar el piano...

Lloré con más intensidad. Cómo lo extraño, lo necesito a mi lado. Justamente ahora, en esta hermosa etapa de nuestras vidas, él tiene que perdérsela por culpa de mi cruel destino. No es justo para ambos.

 **...**

Mis últimos meses en la escuela puedo describirlos como un infierno. Mis calificaciones permanecieron perfectas hasta el último día, pero siempre estaba distraído en las clases. Me resultaba extraño no sentir su presencia en el asiento de al lado, no sentir el peso de su mirada sobre mí en plena clase.

Después de la pelea en la cafetería, todos los chicos querían ser mis amigos, todas las chicas querían _"brindarme consuelo"_. Una verdadera pesadilla. Ni siquiera las palabras de desprecio funcionaban con ellas, al parecer un chico que las trate mal les parece excitante. No entiendo que demonios tienen esas estúpidas en la cabeza, pero tampoco me interesa saberlo. Me interesaba lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sakura, porque la amaba tanto como ella a mí.

Aquel día mandaron a llamar a mi padre para que me llevará al hospital, recuerdo su rostro lleno de rabia y decepción. De nuevo me sentí mal por eso, nunca había decepcionado a nadie, nunca... al final, después de esforzarme tanto por evitarlo; tuve que ausentarme el resto de esa semana de la escuela. No fue porque me suspendieran por lo que pasó, sino por orden del médico. Debía mantenerme en cama todo el día, evitando hacer movimientos bruscos, para obtener una cicatrización más rápida.

Navidad, fin de año, San Valentín. Todas esas fiestas dejaron de tener significado. Porque la única persona que podría darle sentido a las celebraciones, ya no estaba conmigo. Ya no podía verla correr por la nieve como una niña pequeña, tampoco tenía los chocolates que ella hacia especialmente para mí.

Más de una vez me vi tentado a dejar de dar clases de piano y no tocar de nuevo, pero Izumi me convenció de lo contrario. Me hizo entender que mi madre y Sakura estarían molestas conmigo si dejaba a un lado mi pasatiempo favorito.

La única persona con la que podía contar era con Naruto. A pesar de que también debía brindarle su apoyo a Hinata, pues su padre había muerto a causa de una enfermedad silenciosa que poco a poco había estado acabando con él. En medio de su agonía, Hiashi pidió la presencia de sus dos hijas. Pidió perdón a la más pequeña por haberla despreciado desde que nació y le donó sus córneas para que por fin sus ojos pudieran tener la luz que siempre había anhelado. Y dejó sus empresas a cargo de su hija mayor y su sobrino. Neji le dijo a Hinata que ella podría cumplir con su sueño de ser maestra de primaria, que él tomaría las riendas del negocio familiar. Al final, la niña recuperó la vista y ellos tendrían la potestad de tomar el camino que quisieran. Teniendo siempre presente el dolor de la pérdida de un ser querido.

Mi padre y mi hermano también estaban conmigo, pero no era lo mismo. Itachi estaba lejos, sólo podíamos comunicarnos por teléfono. Y mi padre... él no sabe cómo lidiar con esto. Él es como yo y por eso es incapaz de entenderme como él quisiera.

Fui a la graduación por obligación, me seleccionaron para dar el discurso de despedida por ser el mejor promedio de la promoción. Pero cuando la ceremonia concluyó, me largué de Konoha sin mirar atrás.

Me estoy quedando en la casa de Itachi hasta que comience la Academia en tres días.

— Deberías entrar, Izumi dice que la cena estará lista pronto— sugirió Itachi a mis espaldas.

— En un momento— respondí sin despegar la mirada del cielo estrellado.

— Hoy es el aniversario de su muerte— se paró a mi lado— parece mentira como ha pasado el tiempo...

— _También es su cumpleaños_ — declaré en un susurro.

— Lo sé— me colocó una mano en el hombro— es irónico como la mujer que amas y tu madre tengan algo en común con este día en particular. Una nació este día y la otra por fin pudo descansar en paz.

Ambos nos sumimos en un profundo silencio, con la mirada perdida en cielo.

— Sabes...— comenzó Itachi después de un rato— cuando entres a la Academia, procura ser el mejor desde el primer día— aconsejó— siempre mantente entre los primeros de tu clase, ya que al final de curso, te ofrecerán el entrenamiento especial para ser detective en la agencia. Kakashi-san me habló de que el caso que abrirán contra Haruno Kizashi es prácticamente suyo y que pedirá que yo sea su compañero. Yo podría sugerir que tú formes parte de la investigación y así estarás más cerca de rescatar a Sakura, nos hará falta un intelecto como el tuyo. Además, tú más que nadie entiende como funciona la cabeza de ese hombre.

— Ese ha sido mi plan desde el principio— decreté con decisión— cuando supe la verdad, mi única determinación ha sido salvarla de él y más ahora que Sakura fue llevada para enfrentar a su padre y el destino que él planeó para ella.

— Nunca te he visto tan decidido en algo— divagó.

— Nunca antes lo había estado— sentencié.

— Cambiaste— sonrió de lado.

— Lo sé— le devolví el gesto.

— ¿Te asusta?— preguntó.

— ¿Por qué debería?— cuestioné— cambié porque quise, encontré una motivación para cambiar mi forma de ver la vida, mi manera de pensar...

— Llegué a creer que siempre serías ese niño huraño que le tiene miedo al cambio— admitió rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo— nunca fuiste alguien desesperado por alcanzar la felicidad y ahora... es en lo único que piensas.

— No estoy desesperado por alcanzar mi felicidad, sino la suya. Con que Sakura viva feliz y sin temores, es más que suficiente para mí.

— Estúpido hermano menor— negó divertido— de verdad te convertiste en alguien cursi.

— Lo mismo digo, idiota— ambos comenzamos a reír. Me permití relajarme un poco, olvidarme de mis problemas por al menos unos minutos.

El día que he estado esperando durante meses, por fin ha llegado. Por fin he comenzado uno de los objetivos que me llevará a la meta final.

Naruto me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo y sonrió abiertamente, él estaba tan emocionado como yo por estar aquí.

— Finalmente— pronunció alegremente— finalmente estamos aquí, amigo. Tú podrás salvar a tu mujer y yo podré estar tranquilo el día que ponga tras las rejas a la basura que mató a mis padres.

— _Finalmente_...— sonríe levemente.

No encuentro explicación a esta intranquilidad que he tenido en el pecho desde hace rato. Es como si en otra parte, hoy más que nunca, alguien necesitará de mí. Y mi alma vibra inquieta por ir a ese lugar, el problema es que no estoy seguro de a dónde...

 **...**

Los meses han pasado volando, en todo este tiempo me di cuenta que debía mantener la frente en alto y mantenerme fuerte. Por mí, pero sobretodo por mi bebé. Él o ella es mi razón para seguir cada día, ese pequeño recordatorio de que en algún lado, el amor de mi vida está luchando para que estemos juntos de nuevo. Porque tengo la certeza de que él no murió, mi corazón lo clama a gritos y eso me da alivio.

La anciana se encargó de cuidar de mi salud durante estos meses, ella siempre me conseguía las vitaminas y el ácido fólico que requiere una mujer embarazada. Ella sabe mucho sobre el tema y sé que cuando llegue el momento, mi bebé y yo estaremos en muy buenas manos.

Hace más de dos horas que estoy sola en casa, ella salió de casa supuestamente a buscar un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para mí.

Pasaba casi todo el día en cama, ahora me es imposible estar de pie. Mis pies están hinchados, la espalda me duele mucho, sólo consigo alivio estando sentada en la cama con los pies levantados gracias a una almohada. Pero hoy el bebé ha estado particularmente inquieto, no ha dejado de moverse desde esta mañana. Ni siquiera he podido terminar de leer el libro que la anciana consiguió para mí, me preocupa que se esté moviendo tanto. La anciana me dijo que debo estar alrededor de las treinta y ocho a cuarenta semanas de gestación, es probable que no le falte mucho para nacer.

Una fuerte punzada en la parte baja de mi vientre, comprobó que estaba en lo cierto.

— _¿Ya? No es posible_ — susurré aterrada.

Me levanté de la cama en busca de tocar el botón del servicio, con la esperanza de que la anciana ya hubiera regresado y esté en la cocina. Pero no recibí respuesta de su parte. Otra fuerte punzada me hizo sostenerme de la mesa, un líquido comenzó a derramarse por mis piernas y el dolor se hizo más intenso. Como pude, llegué a la cama y volví a acomodarme como estaba, mientras espero que ella regrese.

— T-tienes que esperar a que la nana regrese, bebé— ordené. Las contracciones eran cada vez más constantes y ella nada que regresaba— ¿Puedes esperar? No puedes nacer ahora, estamos tú y yo solos. Es arriesgado que nazcas ahora, tu vida y la mía pueden correr peligro...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Espero que esté 2018 puedan cumplir todas sus metas. Agradezco que sigan apoyándome como lo han hecho desde el primer día y espero seguir contando con ustedes más adelante. Gracias de verdad.**

 **Con respecto al capítulo: ¡Ensalada en camino! Parece ser que Sarada-chan quiere salirse y asustar a su mami que está solita. De cierta manera Sasuke sabe que Sakura necesita de él en ese momento tan importante como lo es el nacimiento de su bebé. Creo que es injusto que él no sepa nada de la existencia de su hijo, pero Itachi tiene razón. Eso sería como mandarlo al abismo. Después de tanto, Sasuke pudo darle una lección al idiota de Kiba. Aunque esa disputa le costó un viaje de regreso al hospital y que su verdadera belleza salió del anonimato, para su desgracia.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	25. Capítulo 24: Sarada

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Sarada.**

— ¿Qué tienes?— preguntó Naruto extrañado— has estado inquieto desde hace bastante rato.

— Me creerías si te digo que no sé qué me pasa— respondí— pero tengo una inquietud en el pecho que no me deja tranquilo.

— Tal vez son los nervios— divagó pensativo.

— ¿Por qué estaría nervioso de estar aquí?— cuestioné con una ceja alzada— no se trata de estar aquí, me da igual a que grupo me asignen o como sean los entrenamientos. Es como...— hice una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas— como si alguien necesitara de mí.

— Quizás Sakura-chan está desesperada porque cree que estás muerto y puedes sentirlo porque sus sentimientos están fuertemente conectados.

— Extrañamente, no me parece una idiotez lo que dices— Naruto esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— Cambiemos de tema antes de que enloquezcas— comentó burlón— espero que nos toque en el mismo grupo.

— Ni aquí puedo librarme de ti— ante mis palabras, Naruto se mostró ofendido— ¿dónde quedó tu sentido del humor, Usuratonkashi? Sólo bromeaba.

— Es que lo dices con tanta seriedad— comentó.

— De cierta forma agradezco que estés aquí conmigo, tú has sido mi mayor apoyo en toda esta situación— sonreí con sinceridad.

— Creo que voy a llorar— fingió limpiarse las lágrimas.

— Tú no te tomas nada en serio— bufé.

— ¿Dónde quedó tu sentido del humor, Teme?— repitió con mofa.

— Hmp— gruñí.

— Siguiente— ordenó el hombre que estaba asignando los grupos y donde dormir.

Lo primero que tengo que hacer es sustituir mis gafas por las de contacto. Mi hermano me había advertido al respecto, pero no quise hacerle caso. No me siento listo para afrontar lo que pasaré cuando tenga que estar todo el tiempo sin ellas, no quiero salir de la zona de confort que ellas me han brindado toda la vida.

Para mi buena suerte, o eso dijo Naruto, nos tocó en el mismo grupo. Él me sugirió que podía usar mis gafas falsas cuando no estuviéramos en los entrenamientos, cosa que por andar distraído no había llegado a considerar.

— Ten cuidado por donde caminas, idiota— me reclamó una chica con la que tropecé al salir de la fila.

— No te vi— dije de mala gana.

Estaba malhumorado por el asunto de mis gafas, pues los muy malditos me las rompieron para obligarme a acostumbrarme a usar lentes de contacto.

— Obviamente no lo hiciste— atacó con sarcasmo. Puse los ojos en blanco y decidí ignorarla, no tengo tiempo para discutir por idioteces.

— Sasuke, vamos— Naruto llegó hacia mí y me guió con disimulo hacía donde fueron asignadas nuestras cosas— no puedo creer que le hicieran eso a tus lentes— comentó indignado.

— Usarlos sería un estorbo para los entrenamientos— alegué— es mejor que me vaya acostumbrando a usar lentes de contacto, aunque no me agrade la idea.

— Pero tampoco debían dejarte sin ellas de esa manera— replicó— ahora no ves bien por culpa de las absurdas reglas.

— No es como si voy a ver borroso todo el tiempo— bufé exasperado.

— Como digas— sacudió la mano restándole importancia— oye, Sasuke— llamó como si hubiera recordado algo importante— ¿aún mantienes esa angustia en tu pecho?

— Trato de no pensar en eso— contesté con sinceridad— sigue allí, latente, cortándome el ritmo regular de mi respiración. No consigo contrarrestarla, estoy intranquilo sin motivo y me molesta porque no puedo seguir a mi instinto. Por eso estoy tratando de ignorarlo.

— ¿Y qué te dice tu instinto?— cuestionó.

— Mi instinto me ordena que haga algo impulsivo y salga a buscarla como loco, no le importa que no sepa dónde está— expresé lo que de verdad sentía. Tratando de darle una explicación medianamente lógica a lo que me estaba pasando.

— Estás aquí por decisión propia— me recordó.

— Lo sé— acepté— no dije que quería irme de aquí, es sólo un deseo desesperado que tengo.

— Es mejor que lo olvides, tal vez no sea nada— sugirió.

Decidí que lo mejor era, por una vez en la vida, hacerle caso a las sugerencias de Naruto y olvidarme de ese asunto. Eventualmente iré a buscarla, pero hoy no es ese día... aunque tenga la desesperada necesidad de hacerlo.

 **...**

Respiré profundamente una y otra vez, tal y como la anciana me enseñó a hacerlo. Las contracciones eran más constantes cada vez y ella no llegaba.

— ¿Puedes esperar?— le supliqué al bebé— mamá quiere tenerte con ella, pero estamos solos...— gemí de dolor ante otra contracción— ¡Nana!— grité desesperada, con la esperanza de que estuviera cerca y pudiera escucharme— ¡Nana, ayuda!

Seguí sin obtener respuesta de su parte. Comencé a prepararme mentalmente para recibir a mi bebé sola, teniendo fe en que todo salga bien. Aplicar los conocimientos que la anciana me ha brindado estos meses.

— Sakura-sama, conseguí algo de ropa para el bebé. No es mucho, pero...— se detuvo abruptamente al notar mi estado.

— _Gracias a Dios que ya llegó_ — musité aliviada.

— ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la primera contracción?— interrogó dejando las bolsas en la silla que estaba junto a la puerta.

— Hace como dos horas y media, tal vez tres— contesté insegura.

— Revisemos cuantos centímetros de dilatación tienes y luego prepararé todo ¿vale?— me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Asentí levemente y volví a recostarme, esperando que ella hiciera lo suyo.

— _Sasuke-kun, ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo para conocer juntos a nuestro bebé_ — mascullé con dolor.

Miraba a la anciana entrar y salir de la habitación. Aún faltaba bastante para que mi bebé naciera, pues ella me dijo que apenas estaba a la mitad del camino.

— Deberías comenzar a pensar en un nombre para él— comentó con dulzura.

— O ella— señalé.

— O ella, lo olvidaba— repitió riendo.

— No necesito pensarlo mucho— dije— si es un niño, tendrá un nombre parecido al de su padre. Y si es una niña, tendrá el nombre que su padre escogió para ella.

— Pensé que él y usted no tenían idea de la venida de esa criatura— dijo extrañada.

— Y no la teníamos— confirmé— fue uno de esos raros momentos en donde uno habla de sus futuros hijos y como quisieran que fueran sus nombres.

— Ya todo lo que necesitaba está listo— informó— sólo necesitamos saber si ya estás lista para comenzar y trasladarte.

— ¿Trasladarme a dónde?— interrogué desconcertada.

— A la bañera, darás a luz en el agua— contestó.

— ¿En el agua?— pregunté dudosa. Ella asintió dedicándome otra sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— En mi pueblo las mujeres optaban por dar a luz en el agua, según ellas es como una epidural natural. Dar a luz y nacer bajo el agua tiene múltiples ventajas tanto para la futura mamá como para el bebé, ya que ahorra tiempo, dolor y traumas innecesarios— explicó pacientemente— más para ti que eres una madre primeriza y demasiado joven, además no puedo llevarte a un hospital. Correrás menos riesgos, confía en mí— sentenció segura de sus palabras.

— Haré lo que me pida— aseguré más tranquila.

— Estarás lista para comenzar a pujar en cualquier momento, es mejor que nos movamos ahora— me levanté con dificultad, sosteniéndome de ella con fuerza.

Al llegar al baño, me ayudó a despejarme de toda mi ropa y me ayudó a entrar en la bañera. Allí tenía toallas, una pequeña bañera con agua tibia, pañales y la ropa que le consiguió al bebé.

— ¿Cuándo puedo comenzar a pujar?— pregunté impaciente.

De alguna manera, ella tenía razón en lo que dijo. El dolor que sentía disminuyó considerablemente. Lo único que me preocupaba ahora era tener a mi bebé sano y salvo en mis brazos.

 **...**

Karin miró por la ventana de su nueva cocina y dejó escapar un suspiro involuntario. Cuando no estaba ocupada en su trabajo, su hogar, su esposo y su hija; no podía evitar pensar en ella. Esa pelirrosa que llegó a sus vidas y que veía como su pequeña hermana.

— Me pregunto si ya habrás tenido a tu hijo, Sakura-chan...— pronunció al aire— o si esa criatura pudo sobrevivir a lo que te haría ese despreciable sujeto... _¿al menos fuiste consciente de su existencia?_

— ¡Estoy en casa!— se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez y salió a recibir a su esposo.

— Bienvenido, ¿qué tal tu día?— preguntó con una cálida sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué llorabas?— por más que lo intentó, ella no podía ocultarle nada a Suigetsu.

— Pensaba en Sakura-chan— contestó en un susurro.

— Sé que no has estado bien desde que pasó su cumpleaños, pero...

— No se trata de no haber pasado su cumpleaños con ella— interrumpió— no del todo... pensaba en la criatura que llevaba en su vientre. Me preguntaba si ya nació o si...— no pudo terminar la oración.

— ¿O si qué...?— la animó a continuar.

—... O si lo perdió por culpa de su padre— finalizó afligida.

— ¡Todo estará bien!— exclamó sosteniéndola por los hombros— Sakura es una mujer fuerte. Ella y su bebé debieron ser capaces de soportarlo todo, estoy seguro de ello. Cuando Sasuke la traiga de regreso, verás que esa criatura estará con junto a su madre y su padre, como debería ser.

— Tú haces que mis preocupaciones sean diminutas— rió más relajada.

— Ya no te preocupes, mujer. Te saldrán arrugas— sonrió burlón.

Vio como la expresión de tristeza de su esposa, cambió a una de enojo y no dudó en escapar de allí, temiendo por su integridad física.

— ¡Vuelve aquí, maldito cobarde! ¡Te juro que no te dolerá!— bramó furiosa.

Karin se dispuso a ir a su habitación y despellejar vivo al idiota con el que se había casado, pero el sonido de su teléfono la hizo olvidarse de sus pensamientos asesinos. Se desconcertó al darse cuenta que se trataba de un número telefónico del extranjero.

— ¿Sí, diga?— respondió temerosa.

Pensaba que quizás era una llamada para amenazar a su familia, ella no estaba tranquila desde que se llevaron a la pelirrosa. Karin pensaba que ellos no estarían a salvo para siempre, pues estaba segura que Kizashi se vengaría de ellos por haber mantenido oculta a Sakura de él por un tiempo.

— _Soy Tsunade_ — suspiró aliviada al escuchar la voz de la rubia— _Lamento no haber llamado estos meses, pero lo había olvidado_ — soltó una risita nerviosa— _¿Y Sakura? ¿Por qué su celular aparece desconectado? ¿Ya se fue a la universidad?..._

Karin sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, ella no había procurado poner sobre aviso a Tsunade sobre lo que le pasó a la chica.

— Sakura... ella— tragó grueso antes de continuar— Sakura fue encontrada por Kizashi en verano, poco después de que usted se fuera...— soltó sin más. El otro lado de la línea se quedó en un silencio sepulcral— ¿Tsunade?— llamó preocupada.

— _No puedo creerlo..._ — musitó con voz quebradiza— _Mi pobre Sakura... ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Cómo se lo tomó Sasuke? ¿Ustedes están bien? ¿Ese hombre no les hizo nada malo?_

— Ellos aparecieron en la casa buscándola, esa noche Sakura-chan había salido a una cita con Sasuke— comenzó a responder cada pregunta— golpearon a Suigetsu, apuntaron a Hotaru con un arma, todo para les dijera donde estaba. Pero Sakura apareció sola, le suplicó a él que nos dejará en paz y se fue con ellos voluntariamente. Apenas y pude despedirme de ella— hizo una pausa para despejar sus ganas de llorar— A nosotros no nos pasó nada, Suigetsu sólo sufrió unos cuantos golpes y a mí no me hicieron nada. Sasuke no tuvo la misma suerte que nosotros...

— _¡¿Lo mataron?!_ — cuestionó escandalizada.

— Sobrevivió apenas, lo dejaron en un estado bastante delicado— relató— El chico sufrió un paro en cirugía, tuvieron dificultades para revivirlo. Estuvo en el hospital dos semanas enteras, pasó inconsciente una de ellas.

— _¿Qué está haciendo ahora?_ — interrogó sintiendo pena por él. Imaginaba el dolor que debió sentir Sakura si llegó a verlo herido y estaba casi segura que lo vio, Kizashi haría cualquier cosa para regodearse de su sufrimiento.

— Se fue del pueblo al terminar la escuela, dijo que entraría a la Academia de Policías para luego comenzar a investigar y encontrarla— contó.

— _Como quisiera haberla persuadido para que viniera conmigo_ — suspiró— _Yo le pedí que viniera, le dije que ella estaría a salvo si ponía un continente de distancia entre ella y Kizashi. Pero se rehusó a dejar a Konoha y a Sasuke atrás._

— Eso ya no importa ¿O sí?— inquirió— Ya no podemos arrepentirnos por lo que pudimos haber hecho, ahora sólo debemos dejar todo en manos de Sasuke y confiar en que él conseguirá salvarla.

— _Creo que es demasiada carga para ese niño_ — expresó con molestia— _Pero admito que es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora..._

— Yo tengo fe en él— admitió Karin.

El otro lado de la línea permaneció en silencio. Sabía que la rubia no pensaba igual que ella, pues esa mujer lo perdió todo por culpa de Haruno. Tsunade no es tan positiva como ella y su esposo en lo que respecta a Sakura.

Se despidió de ella y cortó la llamada. La actitud poco alentadora de Tsunade había conseguido que sus preocupaciones volvieran a agobiarla y el dolor, que ha tenido en su pecho desde que ella se fue, se intensificara con ahínco.

 **...**

Aferré mis manos a los bordes de la bañera y comencé a pujar cuando ella me lo ordenó. Tomaba un respiro y lo volvía a intentar, una y otra vez. Hasta que finalmente, la anciana pronunció las palabras que tanto ansiaba escuchar en ese momento.

— Puedo sentir su cabeza. Vamos, Sakura-sama, hazlo una vez más— ordenó entusiasmada.

Asentí levemente y pujé con todas mis fuerzas una última vez. Lágrimas de felicidad corrieron por mis mejillas cuando ella sacó a mi bebé del agua y escuché su llanto agudo. Mi corazón latía con violencia, se llenaba de regocijo al ver a esa hermosa criatura de cabello negro como su padre.

— Felicidades, Sakura-sama ¡es una niña!— anunció con júbilo.

Sonreí enternecida y dejé escapar una risotada escandalosa, mientras dejaba descansar mi cabeza en el borde de la bañera. No dejaba de mirarla, ansiaba sentirla en mis brazos, llenarla de besos y brindarle todo el amor que tengo para darle y que seguramente él también le daría.

— Aquí tiene— me sonrió con dulzura al entregármela— Está bien, ambas lo están. Me alegra que no hubiera complicaciones.

— Gracias— expresé agradecida— Muchas gracias por ayudarme, no sé qué sería de nosotras si usted no estuviera aquí. Le voy a estar eternamente agradecida por haberme ayudado a traer a esta preciosa niña al mundo y por ayudarme a sobrellevar mi embarazo.

— Oh, mi niña— masculló conmovida— Para mí es un placer hacerlo. Sé que solamente debo mantenerla aquí en contra de su voluntad, pero yo acepté a hacerlo sólo para que usted no sufriera más de lo que ya lo hace por culpa de esos degenerados.

— Ya no sufro— besé la frente de mi niña— Ya no más...— acaricié su respingada nariz con delicadeza.

La anciana se alejó lentamente y me dejó a solas para disfrutar del momento. Ella sentía tan pequeña, tan frágil entre mis brazos. Temía que un mal movimiento fuera a hacerle daño, por suerte con Hotaru aprendí mucho como se debe sostener a un recién nacido o sino estaría muerta de los nervios.

— Hola, preciosa. Soy mamá, es un gusto conocerte al fin— saludé con una cálida sonrisa, sin dejar de derramar lágrimas— Sé que no lo entiendes, pero quiero que sepas que te protegeré con mi vida. Nada te hará daño, no permitiré que él te dañe, antes tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver. Y entiendo que será difícil mantener mi promesa, pero lo intentaré. Lucharé para que seas una niña feliz, sin importar que tengas que crecer en esta porquería de lugar— hablé decidida— Ahora mismo papá no está con nosotras, pero no quiero que lo odies por eso. Él vendrá algún día por nosotras, me prometió que vendría y sé que lo hará. Nadie es más perspicaz y decidido que él, tu papá vendrá y te amará tanto como yo lo hago.

Miré sus párpados cerrados, adornados por unas largas pestañas. Es tan idéntica a él, aunque algunos rasgos en su rostro son como los míos... y heredó mi enorme frente...

— Perdóname— me disculpé con ella— Espero que por culpa de la herencia de mamá no tengas complejos algún día, aunque para mi siempre serás hermosa. Sólo espero que seas como papá y no le des importancia a esos detalles. En fin...— seguí hablándole. No puedo dejar de mirarla, quiero decirle tantas cosas y a la vez nada. No me importa que ella no pueda entenderme. Simplemente deseo congelar este precioso momento en mi memoria— es tiempo de que mamá te dé un nombre y deje de balbucear incoherencias, ¿No te parece?— le di otro beso en la frente— tu nombre será...

 _Acaricié su cabello sin dejar de observar su tranquila expresión mientras duerme con la cabeza recostada en mis piernas. Sonreí para mis adentros y me acerqué a darle un suave beso en los labios._

— _Sakura...— llamó con voz ronca— Déjame dormir un poco._

— _Hmmh— musité pensativa— No quiero— dije berrinchuda, comenzando a repartirle besos por todo el rostro._

— _Anoche no dormí mucho— se quejó._

— _¿Por qué?— cuestioné arqueando una ceja._

— _Estaba trabajando en una presentación que tendrán los niños de mi clase al inicio del Verano— respondió._

 _Puse los ojos en blanco, estos días no hemos tenido un tiempo juntos y ahora que él está libre del trabajo, Karin me pide que haga de niñera y estoy atrapada en casa con Sasuke, que vino sólo para dormir._

— _¡No es justo!— chillé en voz alta._

— _Deja el drama— gruñó entre dientes. Lo miré indignada, pero decidí mover la última pieza._

— _Sasuke-kun— ronroneé contra sus labios— hoy tenemos la casa sólo para nosotros, Hotaru está tomando su siesta..._

 _Sonreí triunfal cuando esbozó una sonrisa torcida y me puso la mano en la nuca para evitar que me alejará de él._

 _Tuvimos que separarnos cuando Hotaru comenzó a llorar. Sasuke soltó una grosería y me dejó ir. Corrí a su habitación a buscarla, ella sólo quiere su biberón de la tarde y luego volverá a dormir._

— _No te enojes— comenté divertida, él me fulminó con la mirada._

 _Sasuke observaba de reojo como le daba de comer a ella. Hotaru es capaz de sostener ella misma su biberón, pero cuando estoy sola con ella temo que se ahogue y yo no sepa que hacer, así que lo sostengo evitando que se atragante._

 _Una loca idea pasó por mi cabeza y no dudé en exteriorizarla._

— _Imaginas que nosotros tuviéramos una niña— aventuré._

— _Apuesto que sería igual de molesta que su madre— agregó burlón._

— _Es mejor que sea una molestia a que sea una amargada como su padre— ataqué en el mismo tono._

— _Sea molesta o no...— sonrió con ternura— Será muy hermosa, como tú...— los colores se me subieron al rostro._

— _Y-yo creo que será más como tú— admití en voz baja— ¿Qué nombre le pondrías si tuviéramos una?— pregunté._

— _...— él se quedó pensativo unos minutos y luego sonrió— Sarada..._

— _Me gusta, es hermoso— le concedí emocionada— ¿Escuchaste eso, bebé? Papá te ha dado un nombre muy lindo— le hablé con ternura a mi vientre, divirtiéndome con la palidez que adoptó su rostro._

— _¿Q-qué...?— balbuceó sin salir de su asombro._

— _Sólo estoy jugando— solté una carcajada— Debiste haber visto tu cara, creí que te daría un ataque._

— _Molestia— gruñó enojado— Me vengaré luego...— su expresión oscura no me dio buena espina. Pero que importa, sé que lo disfrutaré de todos modos._

— Sarada...— dije en un susurro— _mi preciosa Sarada._

 **...**

— Sarada...— pronuncié inconscientemente.

— ¿A que viene eso?— preguntó Naruto extrañado— ¿Se te antojó una ensalada o qué?

— No es de tu incumbencia— respondí cortante.

No sé porque recordé esa conversación que tuve con ella y porque el nombre que escogimos ese día, surgió de mis labios sin poder evitarlo. Una alegría inexplicable me invadía al pensar en ese nombre...

 **...**

— Es un lindo nombre— interrumpió la anciana.

Se acercó a mí y me quitó a Sarada. Sentí un enorme vacío al no tenerla en mis brazos.

— No te preocupes, sólo será un momento— aseguró al ver la aflicción en mi rostro.

El cansancio cayó sobre mi con furia, pero luchaba para que no se me cerrarán los ojos y fuera a quedarme dormida metida en el agua. Con la ayuda de ella, me di un baño y regresé a la cama, donde Sarada dormía tranquilamente. Me dediqué a contemplarla embelesada, aún no terminaba de aceptar que esa delicada personita hubiera salido de mí. Ella es tan perfecta, mi pecho se llena de calidez y una alegría rebosante con sólo mirarla.

Sin darme cuenta, ella abrió sus ojos. Unos orbes tan negros como los de él me devolvían la mirada y lloré de nuevo. Por segunda vez en mi vida, me enamoré de unos profundos ojos negros que, sabía a ciencia cierta, serían mi perdición.

Sarada comenzó a hacer gestos de querer llorar, mi instinto me dijo que ella sólo tenía hambre y no dudé en darle de comer de mi pecho. La sensación que tuve es indescriptible, ahora entiendo la conexión que hay entre la madre y el bebé de la que tanto hablaba Karin. Creí que mi corazón colapsaría de tanto amor que sentía. Sin duda una sensación mágica que no cambiaría por nada en este mundo.

Luché contra mi cansancio por muchas horas, hasta que finalmente el sueño me venció y caí rendida. Lo primero que hice al despertar, fue tantear el lado de la cama donde estaba Sarada... pero ella no estaba.

Me senté bruscamente en la cama al entenderlo. Sarada no estaba ¡Sarada no es-ta-ba!.

— ¡Nana!— llamé a gritos, más no obtuve respuesta de su parte.

Me levanté de la cama, ignorando el dolor que sentía y salí de la habitación. Comencé a buscarlas desesperadamente por toda la casa, pero no había rastro de ella y mi Sarada.

— _**¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué a mí?! ¡¿Acaso no he sufrido suficiente ya?!**_ — bramé desesperanzada, mirando al cielo.

Caí de rodillas sobre la tierra seca que rodeaba la vieja casa donde vivía ahora. Pensé lo peor... imaginé que Kizashi se había enterado de su existencia y le ordenó a la anciana que se deshiciera de ella cuando naciera.

Golpeé el suelo con los puños y lloré de frustración, estaba furiosa conmigo misma por no haber aguantado lo suficiente para evitar que la apartarán cruelmente de mi lado.

De no ser porque ese maldito grillete que hay en mi pierna lo mantiene informado sobre mi ubicación actual, hubiera salido a buscar a mi hija sin importar que aún no me he recuperado del parto. Ella es más importante que yo ahora.

— ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?— la voz enojada de ella me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. El alma me volvió al cuerpo cuando vi a mi niña entre sus brazos.

— ¿Dónde estaban?— demandé bruscamente.

— Estábamos en el hospital del pueblo, quería que un pediatra la revisara— respondió con tranquilidad— Es una niña sana, pesa 3.500 gramos y mide 40 centímetros. Le pusieron sus vacunas de recién nacido y debe ir de nuevo a consulta en un mes.

— Debo disculparme con usted— bajé la cabeza arrepentida— Pensé que mi padre le había ordenado que se la llevara en cuanto naciera.

— Yo te entiendo, querida— sonrió amablemente— Si yo estuviera en tus zapatos, también tuviera el mismo miedo.

— Tengo una petición que hacerle— dije seriamente— cuando él regrese, sé que es su obligación decirle que di a luz, pero le suplico que no le mencione su género, deje que yo me encargue de eso. Si sabe que es una niña, querrá llevársela y hacer con ella lo que no pudo hacer conmigo.

— Es decir que...— se cubrió el rostro horrorizada.

Me levanté del suelo con lentitud y caminé al interior de la casa, con ella siguiéndome de cerca. Me lavé las manos en la cocina y tomé a mi bebé.

— Sí— confirmé al fin— Él la criará para meterla en su negocio, hará de mi niña una...

— No lo diga— interrumpió escandalizada— Entiendo lo que quiere decir y le aseguro que no voy a permitir que eso suceda.

— Agradezco su amabilidad, pero si llega el momento en que tenga que escoger entre usted y yo. Piense en usted primero, no quiero cargar con otra muerte en mi consciencia— sentencié fríamente, antes de regresar a mi habitación— Sólo le pido que se la lleve y se le entregue a su padre...

 **...**

Di vueltas en la cama, odiaba estar en la litera de arriba. Naruto y yo discutimos para ver cual de los dos se quedaba con la cama de abajo. Al final decimos que lo mejor era dejársela a él, Naruto es de los que se mueve mucho al dormir y era casi un hecho que se caería de la cama la primera noche.

— ¡Sasuke!— llamó entusiasmado, asomando la cabeza por los barrotes de la litera— iremos con unos compañeros a un bar, celebremos tu cumpleaños.

— No quiero— decliné de inmediato— Sabes lo que pienso sobre esos sitios.

— Sólo será una vez— suplicó haciendo un puchero. Resistí el impulso de darle una patada en la cara— Vamos, pasemos una noche diferente— insistió.

— Seguirás jodiendo si no acepto ¿Cierto?— solté con fastidio. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa zorruna.

— Es fin de semana y tu cumpleaños, podemos hacer lo que queramos.

— Bien, pero si se torna molesto. No dudes en que voy a irme— le advertí, bajándome de la cama. Él asintió en respuesta

 **...**

Sasuke rugió enojado y salió del local, ignorando el llamado de su mejor amigo. No tenía ganas de celebrar su cumpleaños. Debió haber mandado a la mierda a Naruto y quedarse la cama como había planeado. Ni siquiera con todas sus ocupaciones, puede dejar de pensar en ella. Sakura está presente en sus pensamientos a cada instante, ella es su motivación para seguir adelante, soportar los rudos entrenamientos y aguantar las miradas de todos sobre él cuando se ve obligado a no usar las gafas falsas.

— No tiene remedio— suspiró Naruto con pesadez— Sabía que lo haría.

— ¿Qué hace alguien como él aquí?— preguntó uno de los compañeros que Naruto había invitado— Alguien como Uchiha debería estar en una universidad, no formándose para ser un oficial de policía.

— Sasuke tiene sus razones— aventuró el rubio— No te imaginas cuantas universidades estaban interesadas en él y como las rechazó sin considerar las ofertas.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó la única chica del grupo.

Ella se sentía atraída por el misterioso chico de ojos negros desde que él tropezó con ella el primer día. Aunque el Uchiha es una sensación entre las mujeres que están dentro de la Academia y a donde vaya sin sus anteojos, ella se sentía privilegiada de haber sido la primera en fijarse en la belleza de su rostro sin las gafas. Pero por más que lo intente, él no deja de rechazarla. Como último recurso, se propuso a competir con él y superarlo en todo, pero eso también es un imposible para ella. Uchiha, como ella suele llamarlo, es demasiado perfecto en todo.

— Es una larga historia, Kurotsuchi— así es el nombre ella. Todos allí la llamaban por su nombre, excepto él.

— Yo quiero escucharla— pidió. Los demás compañeros, asintieron dándole la razón.

Naruto se mostró indeciso, él había evitado mencionar el nombre de la pelirrosa muy seguido. De hecho, Sasuke no hablaba de ella. Pero sabía ella siempre estaba presente en sus pensamientos, incluso más de una vez lo ha escuchado llamarla entre sueños.

— Sasuke tenía una novia...— comenzó— Sakura-chan era una chica especial, como ninguna otra.

— ¿Qué puede tener de especial ella?— interrogó la pelinegra con sarcasmo.

— Mucho— aseguró— Sakura-chan fue la primera mujer que miró a Sasuke sin saber lo que había debajo de sus gafas, ella se enamoró de él sin conocer su verdadero rostro— relató— no crean que la tuvo fácil, él podía ser muy desgraciado con ella. Pero Sakura-chan no se rindió y consiguió meterse en su corazón, sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Yo notaba como la miraba más, como se metía en problemas para defenderla, como se la quedaba viendo cuando creía que nadie se estaba dando cuenta. Sin embargo... nada era tan perfecto como parece. Sakura-chan tenía un secreto, ella había huido de su padre, fue allí cuando llegó a Konoha y entró en la escuela.

— ¿Por qué huía de su padre?— preguntó el grupo.

— Eso es... complicado— suspiró con pesadez— el punto es que Sasuke hacía todo por ella, todo para que Sakura-chan conociera lo que su difícil vida le había negado. Ella lo cambió, lo hizo ver la vida desde otra perspectiva, ella se convirtió en su todo. Pero él sabía que su padre la buscaba y que en cualquier momento la encontrarían. Sasuke estuvo a punto de morir, ese hombre había mandado a que lo matarán porque él una vez les dijo que él no la conocía, cuando en realidad ella ya era su novia. Además de que tal vez quiso darle una lección a su hija por desafiarlo. Lo primero que dijo que haría al despertar en el hospital, fue que cumpliría su promesa de salvarla y por eso vino a la Academia. Yo decidí venir con él porque le debo mucho a Sasuke y Sakura, y quiero ayudar para que ambos estén juntos de nuevo.

— ¿Dónde puedo conseguir una como ella?— bromeó Omoi, uno de sus compañeros— ¿tienes una foto de la chica?

—Sí tengo, pero Sasuke no lo sabe— Naruto se acercó a ellos para hablar en cuchicheos— es muy celoso con ella.

— Entonces debe ser muy hermosa— comentó otro de sus compañeros, llamado Choji.

— Sí que lo es— aseguró Naruto.

Buscó en su billetera y sacó una fotografía que estaba doblada a la mitad. En ella, Sakura sonreía a la cámara y Sasuke la tenía abrazada desde atrás por la cintura, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de ella, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

— Esa foto fue en el cumpleaños de ella, él le organizó una fiesta sorpresa en su casa. Esa noche lo vi más complaciente que nunca, todo lo que ella le pedía, él lo hacía y posar para esa foto fue una de ellas. Guardé una copia de esa fotografía porque me gustó, él se ve genuinamente feliz y se nota lo mucho que se aman.

Ellos entendieron que lo que Naruto decía no eran simples exageraciones, Sakura de verdad era hermosa. A leguas se notaba lo mucho que ellos se amaban, entendieron las razones por las que el Uchiha estaba en ese lugar, él luchaba por salvar a quien ama con desesperación y locura.

Kurotsuchi entendió que nunca había tenido una oportunidad para entrar al corazón del moreno, pues este ya estaba ocupado por alguien que se ganó ese lugar y que estaría allí permanentemente.

 **...**

Comencé a caminar por toda la habitación, arrullando a Sarada para que se durmiera, mientras tarareaba una canción.

Hoy es el día de su cumpleaños. Como desearía estar con él y disfrutar de nuestra hermosa hija juntos.

— Es una linda canción, Sakura-sama— apreció la anciana, entrando con la cena— ¿Dónde la aprendió?

— Mi novio la tocaba en el piano, él y su madre la escribieron juntos cuando él era niño— conté con alegría. La anciana me sonrió con tristeza y dejó la bandeja en la mesa.

— Veo que está usted muy enamorada de ese joven, ha de ser un hombre maravilloso— comentó encantada.

— Lo amo, nana. Él es increíble, o lo era, no sé si sigue con vida— musité sintiendo una punzada de dolor en mi corazón.

— Él aún debe estar con vida— quiso darme ánimos.

Seguramente tiene razón, sé que él no dejaría que su vida se apagara con facilidad. Algunas veces por las noches, cuando las pesadillas vuelven, estas ya no se tratan sobre la muerte de Ino o mi tortuosa infancia/adolescencia, no, se trata de _esa noche_. La imagen de Sasuke tirado en ese asqueroso callejón, sus delirios en medio de su agonía y la horrible culpa que sentí al dejarlo solo.

— ¿Sabe? Hoy es su cumpleaños, está cumpliendo diecinueve años. Apuesto que su amigo Naruto le organizó una fiesta, lo imagino negándose a ir a la dichosa fiesta como siempre lo ha hecho cuando se trata de ellas— relaté con melancolía— Si estuviera con él, estaríamos en su casa reunidos en familia. Su padre, su hermano, la esposa de su hermano, nuestros amigos, Sarada, él y yo.

— No se ponga triste, Sakura-sama. Las emociones negativas de la madre se le transmiten a la criatura.

— Lo sé, tengo que salir adelante sólo por ella— dije con decisión, mirando enternecida a mi hermosa bebé.

Cada noche, cuando voy a dormirla, pienso en lo que sería nuestra vida si estuviéramos en Konoha. Tal vez él y yo nos tendríamos que haber enfrentado a muchos problemas por descuidados, pero después todos hubieran enloquecido con la idea de un nuevo bebé en la familia. Probablemente hubiéramos celebrado una boda pequeña con nuestros más allegados. Todo el proceso del embarazo juntos, lo que hubieran sido las consultas mensuales para verificar que todo marchaba de maravilla, la cara de Sasuke al saber que sería una preciosa niña. El padre de Sasuke también hubiera enloquecido con la idea de una nieta, no es un secreto que él también deseaba una hija. Los cumpleaños de Sarada, los de Sasuke y los míos. Las noches en vela porque la niña enfermó, las visitas al pediatra, sus primeros pasos, las clases de piano que le daría su padre todas las tardes, los días del padre, días de las madres...

Una lágrima traicionera corrió por mi mejilla y cayó en la frente de Sarada, ella frunció el ceño al sentir la gota chocar en su piel. Me limpié el resto de aquella lágrima y acaricié la mejilla de ella con suavidad.

— ¿Cómo es él?— preguntó curiosa. Una sonrisa se me escapó al intentar ver cómo abarcar todo lo que esa pregunta puede conllevar.

— Él es introvertido, observador, frío y arrogante cuando se lo propone, un hombre de pocas palabras, pero con un gran corazón— mi voz se quebró al recordar todo de él— sus ojos negros son tan profundos, cada vez se clavaban en mí, me sentía desnuda en su presencia. Siempre que se me presentaba la oportunidad, le hacía saber que lo amaba. En cambio él, no me decía que me amaba con palabras, me lo demostraba. Solía decirme _"Las palabras son vacías, Sakura. No significan nada porque cualquiera puede decirlas. En cambio, las acciones hablan por sí solas y valen más que todas las palabras que pueda decirte"_

— Un joven muy listo— alabó.

— Sí, no se imagina cuanto— reí al recordar todas las veces que Sasuke hacia alarde de su inteligencia.

— Creo que usted supo escoger bien de quien enamorarse— agregó con vehemencia. Negué levemente mientras sonreía de nuevo.

— Uno no escoge de quien se enamora, nana. Se trata de algo que va más allá de nuestro entendimiento— reflexioné.

— O simplemente se trata del hilo rojo del destino— acotó— Su madre estaría orgullosa de usted— confesó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Volteé a verla sorprendida y ella simplemente sonrió.

— Yo cuidaba a su madre cuando sus padres se iban de viaje, le tenía mucho aprecio. Cuando ella se casó, me invitó a su boda, pero yo no pude ir por una enfermedad— relató— muchos años después, su padre me buscó. Él me ofreció este trabajo, tenía que cuidar de usted y evitar que escapara de nuevo. Me pareció cruel, pero lo hice por el aprecio que le tengo a su madre. Y todas esas cosas que le traigo, sólo lo hago porque estamos solas en casa usted y yo.

— Y yo le agradezco mucho su ayuda— confesé.

De no ser por esa anciana y Sarada, creo que ya había recurrido al camino de los cobardes... el de quitarme la vida.

— ¿Qué se siente amamantar?— preguntó mirando como Sarada, a pesar de estar dormida, no dejaba de comer de mi pecho— nunca tuve hijos, no sé lo que se siente.

— Es una sensación maravillosa— argumenté mirando a Sarada con dulzura.

— Descanse, Sakura-sama— hizo una leve reverencia.

— Buenas noches— contesté.

Los meses pasaron volando, cada día lo dedicaba a ver crecer a mi niña. Notaba mucho de él en ella, Sarada es una niña inteligente, capaz de hacer cosas que los niños a su edad no hacen. La anciana dice que es una niña precoz.

Su primera palabra la dijo los seis meses, lloré mucho cuando me dijo _mamá_ por primera vez. Era feliz cada vez que ella me despertaba y me sonreía. Es tranquila y observadora, como su padre. Y extremadamente curiosa, como yo. Estoy segura de que Sasuke diría — _Es una molestia como tú_ — negaba divertida cada vez que lo imaginaba.

Esa mañana de invierno, faltaban dos meses para su primer cumpleaños, Sarada gateaba por todo el cuarto, mientras yo supervisaba que no fuera a meterse a la boca algo indebido. Decidí que era tiempo de dejarla moverse con más libertad.

Vi que ella trató de levantarse por cuenta propia, usó sus propias manos para levantarse del suelo. Chillé emocionada y me mantuve a una distancia prudencial, por más que quisiera ayudarla, sabía que era algo que tendría que hacer sola.

— Tú puedes, cariño— comencé a animarla, sin levantarme de la cama.

Con dificultad, pudo ponerse de pie e intentó dar sus primeros pasos. Pero sus pies tropezaron entre ellos y cayó. Me alarmé y me precipité a ayudarle, pero mi hija es orgullosa y se levantó por sí sola, sin embargo volvió a caer por el mismo motivo. Lo mejor que pude hacer fue observar que hará para mantenerse de pie y poder dar sus primeros pasos.

He llegado a pensar que Sarada no ve bien, por eso no me gusta dejarla moverse libremente, por miedo a que quizás comience a estrellarse contra todo. Pero sólo era una teoría que no pude confirmar, sino hasta ahora. Al ver como es difícil para ella visualizar sus pasos y por eso tropieza con sus propios pies. Además de que va gateando directamente a la pared y al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de ello.

Corrí a auxiliarla cuando su frente chocó con aquella pared e inevitablemente comenzó a llorar.

— Ya, ya— la tomé entre mis brazos y comencé a arrullarla para que dejará de llorar— parece que tienes el mismo problema de la vista que papá.

— ¿Le sucedió algo a Sarada-chan?— llegó la anciana preocupada por el escándalo de ella.

— ¿Qué hora es?— interrogué ignorando su pregunta.

— Hace rato vi que eran las ocho apenas— contestó.

— ¿Cree que pueda ir con Sarada al hospital y la vea un oculista?

— No tengo problema alguno— dijo extrañada.

— Esta pequeña necesita de gafas— expliqué— su padre también las ha usado desde muy pequeño, recuerde que el otro día le expresé mi preocupación por los posibles problemas de vista de Sarada.

— Lo recuerdo— objetó— no se preocupe, iré de inmediato con ella al hospital. No será problema conseguirle unos anteojos a ella— sonrió.

— Gracias— le devolví el gesto— Sarada estará lista en un rato.

La abrigué bien para protegerla del frío, se veía un poco cómica considerando que tiene ropa de niño. La anciana suele conseguirle ropa y no me importa que sea de niña o de niño, lo importante es que ella tenga con que vestir.

— Mamá, no— sollozó cuando la dejé en brazos de la nana para que se fueran.

El corazón se me estrujó al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus manos estiradas hacía mí mientras se alejaban de la vivienda poco a poco. Permanecí de pie allí hasta que las perdí de vista.

Un terrible escalofrío me recorrió cuando un auto se estacionó frente a la casa, eso sólo significa una cosa... mi padre ha regresado a Japón.

— Saludos, hija mía— sonrió con falsa ternura, al bajarse del vehículo.

Pasé saliva, mi rostro palideció. Se supone que todavía no pasaban los dos años que la anciana dijo que él estaría fuera. Ahora que ha regresado, temo por nosotras. Temo por la vida de mi preciosa Sarada...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Cuando Naruto dijo que sus sentimientos están fuertemente conectados, lo hice pensando en que, irónicamente, cuando hay un capítulo que implica Sasusaku, ya sea en el manga o anime, se llama** _ **"sentimientos conectados"**_ **. Creo que no he sido la única que lo ha notado. En fin, quiero aclarar que el parto de Sakura lo hice basado en un artículo de una revista médica que leí cuando hacía un trabajo para la universidad, donde decía exactamente lo que la nana le explica a Sakura. Volvió la basura de Kizashi, ¿será capaz de hacerle algo a Sarada? ¿Sasuke podrá rescatarlas antes de la tragedia?**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	26. Capítulo 25: Un paso más cerca

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Un paso más cerca.**

— Pensé que te estabas escondiendo como las ratas, padre— respondí con falsa amabilidad.

— Esa no es manera de saludar a tu padre— reclamó, aparentando estar dolido.

— No me interesa si herí tus sentimientos— dije con sarcasmo.

— ¿Qué hacías afuera?— exigió saber.

— Nadie dijo que no podía moverme libremente por la casa y sus alrededores— ironicé— Sólo no debo alejarme mucho o esta cosa— señalé el grillete— Te lo hará saber de inmediato.

— Cierto, no lo dije— aceptó— Entra— ordenó— Tú y yo tenemos asuntos que resolver— me tomó bruscamente del brazo y me obligó a entrar con él. Me guió hasta mi habitación y me lanzó violentamente contra la pared.

— Iba a seguirte, no tenías que hacer esto— gruñí entre dientes.

— Me provocó hacerlo— se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar por todos lados— ¿Dónde está la anciana?— cuestionó.

— No es de tu incumbencia— respondí de mala manera.

— ¿Y la criatura que pariste?— mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar su gélido tono de voz— ¿Es niño o niña? ¿Dónde la tienes?

— ¿Y a ti qué te puede interesar el paradero o la existencia de mi bebé?— pregunté a la defensiva.

— Es mi nieto, me importa— sonrió.

— **¡No, no te importa!—** grité furiosa— No voy a permitir que toques a mi bebé con tus sucias manos. Tú no significas nada para nosotros, sólo eres un maldito demente que nos apartó de su padre.

— Mucho cuidado con lo que dices— se acercó a mí, me jaló del cabello y me levantó, hasta que su rostro quedó cerca de mi oído— Si no quieres que tu engendro tenga un destino igual al de su patético padre, vas a comenzar a ser obediente ¿Está claro?— amenazó.

— _Sí, señor_ — accedí en un susurro.

— No escuché, ¿Qué dijiste?— me zarandeó del cabello con más fuerza.

— Como usted diga, señor— contesté firme.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza al escuchar su risa, quería llorar de frustración. Sabía que cuando él apareciera esto pasaría, él iba a usar a Sarada como carnada para mantenerme a raya y quien sabe qué otras cosas deberé hacer para mantener a mi hija viva y a mi lado.

— Creo que debería darte un escarmiento por haber sido insolente y para que recuerdes que la próxima vez, no seré tan misericordioso contigo— se dobló las mangas de su camisa hasta los antebrazos, sus ojos azules me observaban con desprecio.

Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció asustado, siempre era lo mismo cuando él iba a golpearme. Suspiré profundamente y apreté los puños, esperando el primer golpe...

Me abracé a mí misma, temblando en el suelo. No recordaba que doliera tanto, es como si subiera la intensidad a los golpes cada vez más. Creo que, algún día, una de estas palizas finalmente van a matarme.

— Sólo vine para que supieras de mi regreso y advertirte lo que pasará si me desobedeces— levanté la cabeza con dificultad para mirarlo— volveré en dos meses, tengo un trabajo especialmente para ti. Es tiempo de que comiences a ser útil para algo.

Asentí levemente como respuesta y él se marchó. Dejé escapar las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo, apreté la mandíbula para no dejar escapar mis lamentos, el nudo en mi garganta era doloroso... llegué a cuestionarme el motivo por el cual no me mataba de una jodida vez. Él le libraría de mí y también por fin sería libre él.

Sentí unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo, me tensé al pensar que él había olvidado decirme algo y volvió. Suspiré aliviada al ver que quien entró fue la anciana con Sarada.

— El señor ha regresado— afirmó ella con dolor al verme.

Apenas y podía mantenerme despierta. Enfoqué la mirada en Sarada, ella es y será el motivo por el cual soportaré los golpes de Kizashi y sobreviviré.

— Mamá...— comenzó a removerse inquieta para que fuera por ella. Al ver que yo no hacía nada por levantarme, la anciana la dejó en el suelo y ella llegó hasta mí, gateando— mamá— puso sus manitas en rostro y me zarandeó un poco para llamar mi atención.

— Mamá está aquí— rocé su mejilla con gran dificultad— mamá siempre estará aquí para protegerte...— la abracé con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Sarada se acurrucó en mi pecho y yo comencé a cantarle.

— Levántate— suplicó la anciana— vamos a curar esas heridas.

— _Estoy bien_ — contesté en un murmullo _— le aseguro que dejaré que me cure después, pero ahora sólo quiero un momento a solas con mi hija._

— Como usted quiera— hizo una leve reverencia y cerró la puerta antes de marcharse.

Me senté con dificultad, manteniéndola acostada en mi pecho.

— Sarada— llamé con suavidad. Ella levantó su carita hacía mí. Sonreí enternecida al ver sus anteojos, no son los más bonitos, pero no importa, lo que importa es que ella vea bien— te pareces mucho más a papá con esas gafas.

— _Pa-pá_ — pronunció en un balbuceo.

— Sí, Sarada ¡papá!— exclamé emocionada— si él estuviera aquí estaría tan entusiasmado como yo al escucharte— comencé a darle besos en las mejillas— ¡te amo tanto!

— Mamá... amo— respondió.

Ella conoce algunas palabras, suelo repetirle mucho ciertas palabras para que las aprenda. Sabe decir mamá, avisarme cuando tiene hambre. Ella aún bebe de mi pecho, aunque ya no tanto como antes, creo que lo dejará muy pronto. Llama a la nana. También sabe decirme que me ama. Recuerdo lo mucho que lloré cuando me lo dijo. Sabe afirmar y negar, saludar y despedirse. Nunca dejo de sorprenderme con lo rápido que aprende. A este paso, hablará perfectamente antes de los dos años.

— Vamos, busquemos a la nana para que ayude a mamá con sus heridas y tomemos una siesta.

Cuando quise levantarme mis piernas flaquearon, apreté fuertemente a Sarada para que no se me cayera. Ella me miró asustada, creí que se pondría a llorar, pero no lo hizo. Me alarmé al ver una gota de sangre caer en su rostro, olvidaba que mi nariz y mi labio inferior sangraban. Quise hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aguantar el dolor y no preocuparlas a ellas, pero fue imposible.

— Parece que mamá no tiene fuerzas para valerse por sí misma en este momento— hice una mueca de fastidio.

Como pude, me arrastré hasta la cama y puse a Sarada en ella. Mientras yo me quedé con la espalda recostada al borde de ella, esperando que la anciana viniera a curarme.

 **...**

Todos el esfuerzo que puse durante un año entero, por fin me estaban sirviendo de algo. Egresé de la Academia como el primero de la promoción, Kakashi en persona vino a ofrecerme el entrenamiento especial de la agencia. Son sólo seis meses, pero mientras tanto estoy trabajando en una estación de policía haciendo lo básico, aprendiendo un poco del campo de trabajo donde decidí estar.

Itachi me pidió que viviera con ellos hasta que tuviera dinero para pagar mi propio espacio. En cuanto a Naruto, él también estará conmigo en el entrenamiento y el trabajo, vivirá con Hinata en un departamento que tiene alquilado hasta terminar su carrera en la Universidad.

— Pensábamos ir a Konoha este fin de semana, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?— preguntó Itachi, rompiendo el tranquilo silencio durante la cena— Hace poco más de un año que no vas, papá debe querer verte. Se va a sorprender de lo mucho que su pequeño Sasuke ha crecido en un año. Incluso estás más alto que papá y yo— suspiró con pesar.

— Ya no jodas— gruñí con fastidio.

— ¿Irás o no?— interrogó con seriedad.

— Iré— contesté. Itachi asintió complacido— estoy libre también esos días.

— Fugaku-san estará feliz de verlos a ambos— intervino Izumi con una sonrisa.

— Estoy seguro que dejará su mutismo a un lado y llorará al ver que su pequeño ya no es tan pequeño— dramatizó.

— No seas ridículo, nii-san— rodé los ojos, cansado de sus idioteces.

El viaje a Konoha no me caería mal después de todo. Podría traer algunas cosas que tuve que dejar atrás porque en la Academia no las podía tener. Hace más de un año que no leo un libro, cómo extraño perderme en las páginas de mis libros y olvidarme del mundo a mi alrededor. También extraño mucho mi piano, pero eso no es algo que pueda trasladar de un lugar a otro en una maleta.

No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos mi hogar hasta que me bajé del tren que nos dejó allí. Konoha se sentía la misma, nada ha cambiado. Quien había cambiado era yo, ya no era el mismo de antes. O quizás había regresado a ser ese muchacho solitario, vacío por dentro, sin ninguna gran expectativa de vida. Pero esta vez, con una gran motivación que evita que termine de caer por el oscuro abismo de la desesperación. Rescatar a esa preciosa chica de cabello rosa con ojos brillantes y dueña de una sonrisa que traía alegría a mis días.

Nos cruzamos con unos cuantos conocidos, Itachi era saludado por todo aquel que lo reconocía. A lo lejos vi a Konohamaru, ha crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo vi. Pero él no notó mi presencia y yo no hice nada por atraer su atención.

Inevitablemente pasamos por donde vivía Sakura. Me quedé mirando las escaleras absorto, recordando todas las veces que la dejaba al pie de ellas y me quedaba allí hasta que ella entrara. Las veces en las que ella se devolvía, se guindaba de mi cuello para besarme y luego volvía a subir. Recordé aquella noche de otoño hace más de dos años, esa vez donde hablamos del dolor que sentíamos por la pérdida de nuestras madres y donde compartimos nuestro primer beso.

Ahora mismo recuerdo el porqué no había regresado a Konoha en todo ese año... porque todo aquí me recordaba a ella. A dónde quiera que mire, tengo un miserable recuerdo de ella –no importa si es significativo o no– pero todos ellos podrían llevarme a hacer algo impulsivo por culpa de la desesperación y las cosas para ambos estarían peores de lo que ya están.

— Hablé con Shisui hace rato— comentó Itachi, sacándome de mis lamentables pensamientos— me dijo que papá estaba en la estación hoy, vamos a verlo allá.

— Hmp, vamos— accedí, tomando la delantera.

Él estaba parado en toda de puerta de la estación, esperando por ambos. Pude ver lo sorprendido que estaba de verme, Itachi no estaba exagerando cuando decía que había crecido mucho en tan poco tiempo. Tampoco exagera al decir que soy más alto que él y papá, secretamente lo disfruto. Sé que debe ser molesto que tu pequeño hermano te supere en estatura.

Me tomó por sorpresa cuando me dio un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida y me dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

— Lamento no haber venido a verte, papá— me disculpé con la mirada al suelo.

— Sé porque no lo hacías— me apretó levemente los hombros— no puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido, no pareciera que fuera mi hijo pequeño a quien estoy viendo. Si no fuera por lo mucho que te pareces a tu madre, dudaría que se trata de ti

— Te dije que se sorprendería— Itachi me codeó por las costillas— incluso está más alto que yo.

— Ay, por favor, no sigas con eso— bufé exasperado.

— Es sorprendente para nosotros ver lo mucho que creciste en un año— argumentó papá riendo.

— Sasuke-chan es más grande que su onii-chan— abrazó a su esposa, fingiendo llorar a moco tendido.

Papá y yo negamos divertidos, como extrañábamos estar así los tres. Él y yo, a nuestra manera, dividiéndonos de las cosas que puede decir o hacer mi hermano.

— ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te desempeñaste en la Academia?— preguntó papá ocultando su entusiasmo.

— Escuché que cierto mocoso ingrato ha venido a visitar a su familia después de un año— apareció Shisui en compañía de Obito.

— Casi tuve que obligarlo para que viniera— los fulminé con la mirada a ambos.

— Nadie fulmina con la mirada como tú, Sasuke-kun. Extrañaba eso— comentó Shisui— y ahora más que no estás usando tus gafas, ¿Qué fuerza sobrenatural consiguió convencerte de usar lentes de contacto?

— En la Academia se vio obligado a acostumbrarse— respondió Itachi en mi lugar— Se lo advertí, pero no me hizo caso— puse los ojos en blanco.

— Es bueno verte de nuevo, Sasuke. Has crecido mucho— saludó Obito.

— Mi trabajo ha terminado por hoy— agregó mi padre— vamos a casa.

— ¿Cuándo se van?— preguntó Obito.

— Mañana— contesté.

— Esta noche iremos a visitarlos, los llevaremos a todos— informó— se llevarán una gran sorpresa cuando te vean.

Al llegar a casa, hablé un rato con mi padre sobre lo había sido mi año lejos de casa. Le informé que recogería unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba y lo dejé en la sala, charlando con Itachi e Izumi.

No pude evitar sentir una terrible opresión en mi pecho al entrar en mi habitación, ese lugar resguarda muchos recuerdos importantes entre Sakura y yo. Donde quiera que mis ojos se posaran, había algo que me recordaba a ella. Anteriormente, mi habitación era el único lugar reconfortante al final del día, pero desde que ella ya no está, es todo lo contrario. Antes de irme, me la pasaba aquí encerrado cuando no tenia que ir a la escuela, pero era una tortura. Las cuatro paredes de mi habitación comenzaron a asfixiarme, su aroma en mis sábanas era el constante recordatorio de mi debilidad. No sólo mi debilidad por ella, también el peso de mis errores, mis promesas sin cumplir. Eventualmente tuve que mudarme a la habitación de al lado hasta que me fui, no podía soportar estar aquí, ni siquiera en mi propia casa.

Abrí el armario en busca de una maleta, inmediatamente la ropa que había comprado para ella saltó a la vista, de nuevo esa maldita incomodidad en el pecho que no me deja respirar. Siempre tenía que haber algo que me recalcara que todos mis esfuerzos por protegerla fueron un rotundo fracaso. Yo soy un fracaso, siempre lo he sido.

Comencé a guardar lo que necesitaba, algunas camisas, unos cuantos libros y algo de dinero que había dejado allí guardado. Estaba destinado para el espacio que compartiría con ella cuando nos fuéramos a la universidad, pero creo que ahora tengo la prioridad de comprarme algo de ropa nueva. Casi todas las camisetas me quedan apretadas, los pantalones me quedan cortos. Ya después reuniría de nuevo para alquilar un lugar para mí y no seguir molestando a Itachi en su casa. Pensé que tal vez debería llevar algo de ropa para ella, la necesitará para cuando la rescate.

Negué divertido al mirar la silla de mi escritorio, el conejo que le compré a Sakura estaba allí sentado. Mi padre lo había puesto allí después que lo dejé tirado en medio de la sala. Me acerqué a él y lo tomé. Hundí mi rostro en su cabeza y cerré los ojos, embriagándome del dulce aroma que desprendía. Olía a ella, ese característico aroma a flores que siempre desprendía. Como amaba dormir abrazado a ella, esconder mi rostro en su delicado cuello y aspirar su aroma hasta quedarme profundamente dormido.

Dejé a _Suke_ donde estaba y seguí en lo que hacía anteriormente, no quería sostenerlo por mucho tiempo y que mi olor se ligará al de ella. No es que me molestará que eso sucediera, pero ahora sólo quería deleitarme con su aroma. Disfrutar ese delicado perfume que sirve como un bálsamo para las heridas de mi alma.

Mis ojos viajaron a la cartelera de corcho que tengo encima del escritorio. Le eché un rápido vistazo a cada fotografía de mi niñez y mi adolescencia, hasta que llegué a las fotos donde salía ella. Sakura amaba tomarse fotografías, decía que casi no tenía fotos de sí misma y deseaba que con ellas, al menos alguien recordará que una chica de cabello rosa llamada Sakura, existió alguna vez. Sakura quiso que tuviéramos fotografías de cada momento especial que tuvimos juntos. Navidad, año nuevo, fiestas de cumpleaños, festivales y días en los que simplemente quería retratarnos a los dos con una cámara.

Quité todas las fotografías donde salía ella, saqué de la última gaveta del escritorio la agenda que me dio mi madre y las guardé allí, planeaba llevar la agenda conmigo a Tokio.

— Sasuke, la familia ya llegó— informó Izumi desde afuera.

— Voy en unos momentos— terminé de guardar lo que me faltaba en la maleta, me cambié de ropa con rapidez y salí.

La reunión familiar fue más amena de lo que esperaba. No pensé que diría esto, pero realmente extrañaba a mi familia. Cuando están todos reunidos, es difícil pensar en la soledad, siempre es agradable y divertido a nuestra manera. Y ya que soy el más pequeño de la familia, estuve a punto de morir dos veces y me ausenté del pueblo durante un año, ninguno podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de verme. Todos en la familia pensaban que sería el primer Uchiha en ir a la universidad, pero al final – _por las circunstancias que me rodean_ – yo también formé parte del _"negocio familiar"_ , por así decirlo.

Al igual que mi padre, muchos estuvieron decepcionados de mi decisión, pero al final, entendieron mis razones y aceptaron que ese era mi camino. Sobretodo el abuelo Madara, él me ordenó que debía recuperar a mi mujer sin importar el riesgo que deba tomar, porque eso es lo que hace un Uchiha.

Itachi siempre ha dicho que yo soy el consentido de la familia, creo que no exagera. El tema de la noche fue definitivamente mi sorprendente, según ellos, cambio físico. Todos se asombraban de lo mucho que crecí, tanto que más de una vez reprimí el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco y bufar, todo para no ofender a nadie. Además que mis enormes gafas ya no estaban. Recibía cada cumplido con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, cosa que aprendí bien de ella. Sonreír a pesar de estar fastidiado y con ganas de mandar al mundo a la mierda.

 **...**

Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla sin permiso, mi nena cumplió su primer año hace unos días y no pude celebrarlo como ella lo merece, todo por estar atrapada en este maldito lugar.

— ¿Por qué llora?— preguntó la anciana.

— Recordé a mi novio, es todo— mentí. Aunque no es del todo una mentira, él es parte de mi tristeza en todo momento.

— Él también debe pensar en usted— aseguró con una sonrisa. Le devolví el gesto y me concentré en seguir alimentando a Sarada.

Mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de un motor frente a la casa.

— Mi padre llegó— dije alarmada, dejando caer la cuchara con la que estaba dándole de comer a ella— tome a Sarada y enciérrese en mi habitación, él sólo viene a hablar conmigo.

— ¿Estará bien?— cuestionó preocupada, tomando a Sarada en brazos.

— Sí, no se preocupe— aseguré para tranquilizarla. Aunque probablemente sea una mentira.

Ella asintió no muy segura y se fue con la niña.

Salí a recibir a Kizashi, él arqueó una ceja al encontrarse de frente conmigo y más aún al notar que yo le sonreía.

— ¿Qué estás tramando?— interrogó con sospecha— ¿Dónde está la anciana?

— Está ocupada en estos momentos— contesté— con respecto a lo que preguntaste primero, no estoy tramando nada, sólo vine dispuesta a escuchar tus órdenes. Dijiste que volverías en dos meses y aquí estás.

— Así me gusta, verte arrastrarte ante mí— dijo complacido. Fruncí el ceño y apreté los puños con fuerza.

— _Todo por el bien de Sarada_ — me dije a mí misma para calmar la furia que sentí y luego volví a sonreír— Amenazaste a mi bebé de muerte, ¿Qué esperabas?

— Que bueno que ya entendiste que desobedecerme está mal— continuó en el mismo tono— Iremos a con Kaguya— aquello me cayó como una balde de agua fría... tenía la esperanza de que desistiera de hacerme trabajar de eso— Pero...— miré expectante, esperando que aquel pero me salvará— No tendrás que ser la puta de alguien— aclaró, dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio— Desde que pariste me dejaste de servir para eso. Kaguya te enseñará a evaluar a las aspirantes, serás la gerente de uno de mis locales. El que administraba Kaguya anteriormente, ella ya no estará allí, irá a China conmigo para encargarse del nuevo bar que tendré allá.

— ¿Cuándo debo comenzar a entrenar?— pregunté respetuosamente.

— Ahora mismo— sentenció— Toma, ve a cambiarte esas fachas. Te esperaré en el auto— me tendió una bolsa de cartulina de color negro y una caja de zapatos.

Asentí levemente en señal de respeto y fui a cambiarme. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación, golpeé la pared con impotencia y grité furiosa. Voy a tener que hacerle a chicas inocentes la misma porquería que me hacían a mi y lo peor es que también voy a tener que vendérselas a hombres asquerosos.

— ¿Todo en orden?— preguntó la anciana mortificada.

— No, nana. Nada lo está— respondí bruscamente— Ahora resulta que ahora voy a tener que hacer la misma mierda que me hacían a alguien más y venderlas como ganado al mejor postor— rugí enojada.

— Al menos no tendrá que vender su cuerpo para beneficiar a su padre— comentó aliviada.

— Sí, pero voy a tener que vender el de alguien más— debatí— Le haré a otras lo que no quería que me hicieran a mí— bufé— De todas maneras no importa, tengo que hacer lo que sea para proteger a mi hija.

Entré al baño a cambiarme. Kizashi tenía razón cuando decía que mis ropas eran fachas. Cuando me trajeron aquí sólo tenía el vestido que me regaló Sasuke, tampoco me di cuenta en que momento perdí los zapatos y no he tenido unos desde entonces. Le pedí a la anciana que hiciera lo que estuviera en sus manos para quitarle la sangre al vestido, no quería perderlo, pero tampoco quería mirarlo y recordar que esa era su sangre. Durante mi embarazo, usaba camisones que ella amablemente me cedía de su propia ropa y eso es lo que he estado usando desde entonces.

Una máscara de indiferencia me devolví la mirada a través del espejo, esa sería mi expresión a partir de ahora, debía familiarizarme con ella. Kizashi me trajo un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo que me llegaba unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas y unos tacones de aguja del mismo color. Llegué a pensar que la persona reflejada frente a mí, era alguien más usurpando mi rostro.

— Se ve hermosa, Sakura-sama— alagó la anciana.

— Gracias— respondí cortésmente, aunque por dentro moría por hacer una mueca de fastidio. Me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la frente a Sarada— Mamá vuelve más tarde.

— ¿Está segura que todo estará bien?— inquirió dudosa.

— Si no vuelvo, váyase de aquí y lleve a Sarada a Konoha— ordené— Lo mejor será que llegue a la estación de policías, allí trabaja el padre de Sasuke-kun. Él debe haberse ido a la universidad, pero Fugaku-san se pondrá en contacto con él. Dígale que yo estoy bien, sólo que Kizashi me apartó de la niña y usted se la llevó antes de que él le hiciera daño.

— ¿Cuándo debo asumir que usted no vendrá?— cuestionó con severidad.

— Tiene hasta mañana en la noche para decidir— sentencié— Te amo mucho, mi niña— la tomé en brazos y la apreté con fuerza en mi pecho— No dudes nunca que te amo y si algo malo sucede, no dudes en que papá cuidará bien de ti.

Con el dolor de mi alma, se la entregué a la anciana. Mi pecho se oprimió al escucharla llamarme y llorar. Lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, esta probablemente, sea la última vez que vea a mi bebé.

Kizashi sonrió burlón en el momento en que abordé el vehículo. Como quiera quitarle esa maldita sonrisa del rostro, pero no puedo. Eso sólo haría que él tuviera motivos para hacerle daño a ella.

— No volverás a esta casa— informó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— _¿Qué?_ — pregunté en un susurro.

Reprimí las inmensas ganas de llorar que me embargaron en este momento. Tenía el presentimiento de que haría algo como esto, pero no imaginé que lo hiciera tan pronto...

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto!— exploté encolerizada— Haré todo lo que me pidas, obedeceré cada una de tus órdenes sin quejarme. Pero te suplico, no me apartes de mí bebé. ¡Te lo ruego, padre!— supliqué desesperada.

— ¡Silencio!— rugió furioso. Me quedé muda, como cada vez que él me grita así— La única manera de mantenerte al margen es manteniendo a esa criatura cerca de ti— aseveró— Por eso la anciana y el bebé serán trasladados mañana temprano a su nueva ubicación.

— ¿Qué garantía tengo de que cumplirás tu palabra?— cuestioné con dureza.

— La garantía que hará que hagas lo que yo quiera— respondió— Además, es mi nieto, no voy a hacerle daño.

— Mataste a tu propia esposa, maltratas a tu única hija. Obviamente no voy a creerte— declaré en tono mordaz.

— Haces bien en no fiarte del todo de mí— comentó con un deje de orgullo en su voz— Eres cautelosa, te pareces a mí en ese aspecto.

— No me compares con basura como tú— debatí. Odio cuando dice que soy igual a él.

— No importa cuanto lo niegues, es algo que llevas grabado en el ADN— dijo.

— Hmp. Claro— gruñí, dando por finalizada la conversación.

 **...**

Esta noche, estaba libre del trabajo en la estación y acababa de salir del entrenamiento de la agencia. Caminaba de regreso a casa buscando despejar mi mente un poco, aunque el bullicio de la ciudad no es de mucha ayuda para eso. Creo que echo de menos la tranquilidad y las silenciosas calles de Konoha durante la noche. Con la luna como tú única fiel compañera en las angustias.

Un ruido proveniente de un callejón, llamó mi atención. A medida que me iba acercando, los sonidos se iban aclarando. Estaban golpeando a alguien. Caminé más rápido para intentar ayudar a la víctima, pero los maleantes huyeron antes de que yo llegará. Un hombre de apariencia tranquila y cabello rojizo estaba todo golpeado en el suelo.

— Oye, ¿quién te hizo esto?— interrogué agachándome a su lado.

— É-él lo... hizo— balbuceó con dificultad— _Haruno Kizashi..._ — confesó antes de caer inconsciente.

No conseguía salir de mi incredulidad, esta tenía que ser una broma del destino o quizás no. Tal vez él sea la clave para comenzar mi búsqueda antes de ser un detective como tal. Casi podía sentir como una sonrisa trataba de dibujarse en mi rostro. Pero sé que no debo quedarme aquí con cara de idiota, tengo que ayudarlo y después averiguar de qué manera está él vinculado a Haruno.

Lo levanté como pude, el tipo es más grande y más corpulento que yo. Pero ese no fue un problema para mí en este momento. Volví a la calle en busca de alguien que me ayudará a llevarlo al hospital o un taxi.

Una patrulla se estacionó frente a mi, de ella salió Naruto. Ahora que lo recordaba, él si tenía trabajo esta noche.

— ¿Qué hiciste con él, Sasuke?— señaló acusador.

— No le hice nada, estúpido— escupí enojado— Escuché que lo estaban golpeando y me acerqué a ayudarlo, pero los tipos que le hicieron esto huyeron.

— Es mejor llevarlo al hospital— me ayudó a meterlo en el asiento trasero de la patrulla y arrancó al hospital más cercano a donde estábamos.

Le expliqué a los médicos que lo atendieron lo que había pasado y les pedí que me permitieran hablar con él en cuanto recobrará la conciencia.

— Ven, te dejaré en casa— ofreció Naruto. Negué levemente en respuesta, sin despegar la mirada de mis ansiosos dedos— ¿Piensas quedarte aquí? ¿Por qué?— preguntó incrédulo.

— Porque él pronunció el nombre del padre de Sakura antes de desmayarse y necesito saber qué relación tiene con el maldito de Haruno Kizashi. No espero que lo entiendas, puedes irte cuando quieras, tienes trabajo.

Naruto permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, incluso llegué a pensar que se había marchado. Pero después de un rato, se sentó a mi lado y me puso una mano en el hombro.

— Haz lo que tengas que hacer— sonrió— Si él es una manera de llegar a Sakura-chan antes de ser detective, no la desaproveches y también cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

Agradecí enormemente el apoyo de Naruto en silencio. Él entendió aquello que no podía decir con palabras y se fue a continuar con su trabajo. Ya después él me hostigaría con preguntas al respecto.

— El paciente despertó, pidió hablar con usted para agradecerle— informó una enfermera.

La miré indiferente y fui a donde estaba el hombre. Noté como sus hombros decayeron decepcionada, quizás creyó que le prestaría atención a sus poco sutiles coqueteos. Pobre ilusa.

— Gracias por ayudarme— expresó agradecido en cuanto entré al cuarto que le asignaron.

— Dijo algo curioso antes de desmayarse— comencé— Algo relacionado a Haruno Kizashi...— el hombre se removió incómodo.

— ¿Qué sabe usted sobre esa persona?— cuestionó con cautela.

— Él y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente— sentencié— ¿Y tú?— pregunté en el mismo tono.

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti...— calló queriendo conocer mi nombre.

— Uchiha Sasuke— me presenté.

— Juugo, mucho gusto— sonrió levemente.

— Puedes confiar en mí— aseguré.

— Él...— vaciló antes de continuar— mató a mi hermano mayor— declaró en tono sombrío— Kimimaru era el nombre de mi hermano. Él y yo quedamos huérfanos desde muy temprana edad y sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro. Para un par de chicos no era sencillo conseguir un trabajo y estábamos muriendo de hambre. Entonces yo enfermé y si no pagábamos el tratamiento, moriría. Así que mi hermano tomó una medida desesperada para salvarme y comenzó a trabajar para él desde muy joven. Haruno Kizashi le aseguró que él pagaría mi tratamiento a costa de sus servicios y así fue. Pero luego, le ordenó a Kimimaru que matara a alguien y él se rehusó a hacerlo. Mi hermano comenzó a trabajar en cubierto con un detective que estaba tratando de reunir toda la información que pudiera y la consiguió toda. Pero Kizashi supo lo que hizo y no solo lo mandó a eliminar, a mí también. Kimimaru se sacrificó para salvarme y desde entonces he estado huyendo de ellos, hasta que estuvieron a punto de matarme esta noche. Pero sintieron que alguien se acercaba y huyeron del lugar. Y aquí estamos... ¿Cuál es tu historia?— interrogó mirándome fijamente.

— Él tiene una hija— comencé— Ella llegó al lugar donde yo vivía, huyendo de su padre...

— La amabas— adivinó.

— _Sí_ — contesté en un susurro— Le juré que la protegería de él, pero fue inútil. A duras penas y sigo con vida. Tengo que encontrarla, ella no quería volver con él porque sino la destruiría.

— Te ayudaré— declaró decidido— Yo me libero de su persecución y tú recuperas a tu mujer. Pero ¿Cómo piensas detenerlo y salvarla? Sólo eres un muchacho.

— Y tú no pareces ser muy perspicaz— ataqué arqueando una ceja— Puedo ser un muchacho, pero sé cómo hacer para bajar a Haruno de su pequeño trono y hacerlo pagar por todo lo que ha hecho.

— Te escucho, Sasuke— sonreí para mis adentros.

Por fin el destino comenzaba a sonreírme de nuevo. Quería creer que todo comenzaría a estar de mi lado y que esto me llevaría a estar un paso más cerca de encontrarla. Y que cuando por fin pueda participar en el caso, ya sólo tenga que contar con el equipo de personas adecuadas para salvarla y ponerle final al imperio de Kizashi.

 **...**

— Es aquí— habló Kizashi, sacándome de mi ensimismo.

El auto estaba estacionado frente al burdel donde trabajaría a partir de ahora. Danzo nos abrió la puerta a ambos, el olor del lugar me dio náuseas. Apesta a alcohol, cigarrillo y perfume barato de mujer. Probablemente faltaban un par de horas para que abrieran, así que los empleados se encargaban de limpiar el lugar. Aunque el aroma pestilente no se iba.

Había un par de hombres y unas quince mujeres de entre dieciocho y veinticinco años. Quizás habría muchachas que aún son menores de edad, pero es difícil saberlo y apuesto que Kaguya se debe haber encargado de que nadie sepa que no todas tienen la edad legal para trabajar en el establecimiento.

— Haruno-sama— todos hicieron una reverencia ante él.

— Todos a la oficina— ordenó. Inmediatamente todos nos siguieron.

La oficina era espaciosa, llena de extravagancias que sólo a alguien como Kaguya podría resultarle agradable. Un enorme escritorio en medio de la habitación y junto a él, una puerta que probablemente sea un baño privado o eso espero.

Kizashi se situó frente al escritorio, delante de todos, conmigo a su lado. Odiaba la mirada que todos me lanzaban, las mujeres me miraban con sospecha y desdén.

— Ella es Sakura— me señaló— A partir de ahora, estará a cargo de este lugar. Cualquier insubordinación contra ella, será como si me desobedecieran a mi.

— Lamento la tardanza— Kaguya irrumpió en la oficina en compañía de Indra y otro hombre parecido a él, de cabello corto castaño y ojos oscuros.

— Te dije que debías estar aquí temprano, por fortuna para ti, acabamos de llegar— reclamó mi padre.

— Hermosa Sakura— levanté las cejas sorprendida por la manera amigable de dirigirse a mí— Trabajaremos juntas un tiempo.

— Padre me avisó sobre ello— contesté respetuosamente.

— ¿Tú eres la hija del señor?— señaló una de las chicas. Ella es rubia, de ojos azules y exageradamente voluptuosa— ¿Fuiste tú quién dejó a mi querido Fū en ese estado tan lamentable?

— Querrás decir que ahora es un eunuco— sonreí burlona— Sí, fui yo ¿Acaso tienes algún problema?

Nadie se movió cuando ella sacó una daga de sus pantorrilla y se lanzó hacia mi. Miré a Kizashi de reojo, él tenía una estúpida sonrisa tatuada en el rostro. No hacía ningún movimiento para ordenarle a alguien que la frenará, no, él esperaba que yo misma me defendiera.

— ¡Maldita perra, no esperes que te brinde pleitesía cuando arruinaste al único hombre que valía la pena en este lugar!— vociferó cabreada, dispuesta a matarme sin importar que está frente a todas éstas personas.

La esquivé con facilidad y la agarré por la muñeca donde tenía la daga, se la doblé hasta que el dolor la obligó a soltarla, barrí sus pies y cayó de rodillas, le sostuve con fuerza ambos brazos en la espalda, recogí la daga y se la puse firmemente en el cuello. Todo el mundo miraba sorprendido lo que acababa de hacer, excepto Kizashi, él ya lo sabía.

— La única razón por la cual no he deslizado esa daga por tu cuello, es porque me da lástima acabar con tu patética existencia— pronuncié con desprecio— Pero no dudes en que la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte— siseé amenazante. Sentí como ella tembló asustada— A partir de ahora yo mando aquí y cualquiera que se atreva a querer pasarse de listo conmigo, las va a pagar, ¿Fui clara?— me dirigí a todos con voz autoritaria.

— Sí, Haruno-sama— respondieron todos al unísono, excepto ella.

— No escuché bien, o me pareció que no respondiste nada— apreté el cuchillo contra su piel, un hilillo de sangre rodó hasta perderse en su escote.

— Como usted diga, señora— asentí complacida y la solté bruscamente, haciendo que se golpeara el rostro con el suelo.

— Ahora todos a trabajar— ordenó mi padre.

Inmediatamente todo el mundo abandonó la sala. Excepto por Kaguya, Indra y su acompañante.

— Tienes agallas, pensé que seguías siendo la muchachita llorona que tanto me sacaba de quicio— comentó ella maravillada.

— Tuve que hacerlo para sobrevivir— dije— _más bien para defenderme de gente como ustedes_ — pensé amargamente.

— Comenzarán a trabajar de inmediato en cuanto me vaya, necesito que ella sepa bien su trabajo para que nos vayamos cuanto antes— dictó Kizashi.

— Ella ya debe conocer mis protocolos— Kaguya sacudió la mano restándole importancia— Es inteligente, aprenderá rápido.

— Otra cosa que debía informarte— se dirigió a mí ahora— Él estará a tu servicio a partir de ahora— señaló al hombre que venía con Indra— Él se encargará de traerte aquí todos los días y llevarte a casa. Se encargará de ir por los pendientes que tengas, ya que tú tienes terminantemente prohibido salir de esta oficina.

— Mucho gusto, Haruno-sama. Mi nombre es Ashura— se presentó cortésmente.

— Espero trabajar bien contigo, Ashura-san— contesté.

Por alguna extraña razón, él no me dio esa mala espina que siento con cada persona que conozco cuando estoy con mi padre. Él parece diferente, alguien que desborda gentileza y que intenta ocultarla, la pregunta es ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Qué lo mantiene trabajando para Kizashi?

— Eso es todo, las dejo para que trabajen— él salió de la oficina. Ashura e Indra salieron después por orden de Kaguya y comenzamos a trabajar.

Odiaba este trabajo, es indignante tener que estar aquí y tener que engatusar jóvenes hermosas para beneficiar a mi padre. Seguiré renegando sobre esto hasta el día en que muera.

De camino al nuevo lugar donde viviría, sólo estábamos Ashura y yo. Él estaba callado, con el ceño fruncido, prestando atención al camino o eso quería aparentar.

— Conmigo puedes dejar de fingir— aventuré. Él me miró con atención a través del retrovisor— Eres diferente a los demás, lo sé. He estado rodeada por este tipo de personas toda la vida y tú no me das la impresión de tener la malicia de hacerle daño a los otros.

— Es usted muy persuasiva— alabó— Tiene razón, no estoy aquí porque quiera. Estoy aquí para salvar a mi hermano.

— ¿Quién es tu hermano?— me atreví a preguntar, aunque en el fondo conocía la respuesta.

— Indra— confirmó mis sospechas— Nii-san ha estado pegado a Kaguya desde que lo salvó de ser asesinado y desde entonces hace lo que ella quiera. He intentado convencerlo de que esto está mal, pero él no me hace caso. Así que mi última alternativa fue meterme en esto y mantenerlo vigilado.

— Yo también estoy haciendo esto para salvar la vida de alguien— dije.

— ¿La de quién?— quiso saber.

— La de mi bebé— respondí— Mi padre dijo que si no hacía lo que me pedía, iba a matarlo como lo hizo con el padre de mi hijo.

— Lo lamento— expresó con pena.

— Gracias— dije sutilmente.

— Puede contar conmigo para lo que sea— ofreció con una sonrisa.

Ahora tengo otro aliado en todo este lugar de mierda que me rodea. Creo que debo confiar en él, quizás Ashura me ayude a escapar de aquí y estaré más cerca de volver a ver a mi Sasuke y junto a Sarada seremos una hermosa familia.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Kizashi maldito ¿ cómo se atreve a pegarle a mi bebé y amenazar a Sarada de muerte? Espero que cuando Sasuke lo veo le parta la madre. Sasuke y ella consiguieron personas que los ayudarían en el difícil camino que quisieron recorrer para volver a estar juntos.**

 **¿Vieron la nueva portada de la historia? Es preciosa, la gané en un concurso de One shots en la página** _ **Sasuke y Sakura por Siempre.**_ **El one shot se llama** _ **Christimas Wish**_ **pueden leerlo en mi cuenta si lo desean. Estoy muy agradecida con el staff de la página por tan maravilloso obsequio.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	27. Capítulo 26: Espera por mí

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: Espera por mí.**

Caminé por mi nueva habitación de un lado a otro. Cualquiera que entrara en ese momento, se daría cuenta de mi creciente ansiedad, pues Ashura había ido a buscar a la anciana y Sarada hace horas y aún no llegaba con ellas.

Observé el entorno, no tenía nada de especial. Sólo una cama, un armario lleno de ropa para que pudiera ir a trabajar cada noche. Al menos agradezco el baño privado y que es bastante espacioso para que Sarada pueda moverse con soltura ahora que aprendió a caminar. Lo único que me molesta es que Kizashi mandó a sellar la única ventana que había, al parecer no volvería a cometer el mismo error de dejarme una fácil vía de escape. Me sentía como animal enjaulado, odiaba estar aquí. Al menos en la otra casa podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero ahora tengo que apegarme a las absurdas reglas que él me imponga. Viviré constantemente con los nervios de punta por el simple hecho de que mi bebé y Kizashi vivan bajo el mismo techo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, me puse en alerta creyendo que se trataba de mi padre. Toda la tensión de mi cuerpo desapareció en el momento en que vi esos ojos negros que tanto amaba. Esa mañana lucía como un niño, supongo que fue idea de la anciana por si Kizashi veía a Sarada en persona.

— Mamá— pronunció estirando sus manitas hacía mí.

Sonreí conmovida y me puse de rodillas. La anciana la dejó en el suelo y ella caminó lentamente hacia mí. La abracé con fuerza en cuanto la tuve al alcance, pensé que no la volvería a ver jamás. Creí que me arrebatarían lo único que me mantiene con los pies en la tierra.

— No sabes lo mucho que mamá te extrañó— comencé a darle muchos besos en sus mejillas, nariz y frente. Ella reía encantada.

— Estas son las cosas que le trajeron al niño de la otra propiedad— dijo Ashura, mostrando una gran bolsa de plástico— ¿Dónde la dejo?

— Ponla donde quieras— respondí. Él asintió levemente y la dejó junto al armario— Gracias, Ashura-san.

— No me lo agradezca, es parte de mi deber— sonrió. La anciana me miró interrogante— Venga conmigo, le mostraré su habitación— se dirigió a ella.

— Vuelvo en un rato— indicó.

Me levanté sin soltar a Sarada y nos acomodé en la cama. No había dormido nada desde que llegué en la madrugada, estaba preocupada por ella. No podía estar tranquila hasta que estuviéramos juntas de nuevo. Sasuke no me perdonaría si algo le pasará, ni yo misma podría perdonarme si así fuera.

Sarada se durmió casi de inmediato, supongo que no había dormido bien sin mí. Al poco tiempo le hice compañía, no había notado lo cansada que estaba hasta que la preocupación dejó de ser un problema.

— Sakura-sama— escuché que alguien me sacudía suavemente por el hombro— Es hora de comer.

Estiré los músculos y abrí los ojos con pereza. La anciana estaba parada frente a la cama, sosteniendo una bandeja de comida para nosotras.

— ¿Qué hora es?— pregunté adormilada.

— Las seis de la tarde— contestó.

— Vaya, he dormido bastante— musité.

— Sarada-chan también ha dormido mucho— comentó.

Mis ojos viajaron hacía ella, aún estaba dormida. Me sorprende que no se haya despertado porque tiene hambre aún.

— Es mejor que la despierte— sugirió.

— La dejaré dormir un poco más— musité conmovida— Tengo que hablar con usted algo importante— dije con seriedad.

— ¿De qué quiere hablarme?— cuestionó confundida.

— Se trata de Sarada— comencé. Había estado pensando en ello durante todas las horas que estuve despierta desde que llegué a esta casa— Cuando esté alguien presente, debe llamarla Saru. Yo le explicaré a ella luego porque lo hacemos y... he pensado en llevarla conmigo cuando vaya al trabajo.

— ¡¿Se volvió loca?!— chilló alarmada— Ese no es un sitio apropiado para un niño...

— Lo sé— interrumpí— He pensado mucho sobre ello, pero por más que le he dado vueltas al asunto, no encuentro otro modo. Confío en que usted cuidará bien de Sarada, pero la presencia de mi padre y sus hombres rondando por el lugar no me gusta. Temo que vengan a hacerle algo y la dañen a usted por tratar de protegerla. Yo estoy acostumbrada a todos los maltratos de mi padre, pero eso no significa que permitiré que ustedes pasen por lo mismo.

— Entiendo— aceptó insegura— Soy una anciana decrépita, no tendré la fuerza suficiente para defenderla. En cambio usted, he visto lo que puede hacer y sé que peleará con uñas y dientes por su bebé.

— Sólo intento protegerlas a ambas— puse una mano sobre las suyas y las apreté— Sarada lo es todo para mí, y a usted tengo mucho que agradecerle.

— No tienes que decírmelo, mi niña. Una madre tiene que hacer lo que sea para proteger a sus hijos.

— La protegeré de mi padre hasta mi último aliento, fue una promesa que me hice desde que supe que estaba en mi vientre— acaricié sus suaves hebras negras. Sus ojos se abrieron en el momento que sintió mi tacto— Hola, hermosa. ¿Tienes hambre?— ella asintió efusiva. La acomodé a mi lado para darle de comer.

— ¿Quién es ese joven?— preguntó la anciana de repente.

— Él estará a mi cargo a partir de ahora— contesté— Es confiable, no es como todos aquí.

— ¿Qué le hizo llegar a esa conclusión?— interrogó con desconfianza.

— He vivido mucho tiempo rodeada de gente maliciosa, sé identificar la maldad de esas personas a simple vista y él es diferente— relaté— Él sólo intenta salvar a alguien importante que está metido hasta el cuello con mi padre. Aún así, la vida me ha enseñado a andarme con cuidado. A pesar de que sé que él es diferente, debo pensar que tal vez sea una artimaña de Kizashi para que baje la guardia.

— Es mejor que coma, pronto tendrán que irse— se puso de pie y salió de la habitación

Los meses siguientes, en las noches iba a trabajar en el bar y durante el día lo pasaba encerrada con Sarada en la habitación. Kaguya tuvo que acelerar mi entrenamiento, durante dos meses seguidos pasó dia y noche junto a mí explicándome lo que debía hacer.

Sarada aprendió a mantenerse tranquila, cuando alguien estaba en la oficina, ella se escondía en el baño. Le instalé una mesita allí, le conseguí algunos juguetes y libros de dibujos para que se entretenga. Y trasladé uno de los sofás para cuando quisiera dormir. Nadie, además de mí, tiene derecho a usar ese baño y todos lo aceptan sin hacer preguntas. Pues nadie en el bar, además de Ashura, conoce la presencia de Sarada en ese lugar.

Mi contacto con Kizashi es limitado, él se la pasa haciendo sus negocios, difícilmente está en la casa. Algunas veces desaparece dos o tres meses. Ha sido así durante un año entero.

No ha sido sencillo adaptarme a este trabajo, he presenciado cosas desagradables. Incluso me ha tocado lidiar con la muerte de un par de muchachas que se negaron a cumplir con las peticiones del cliente y ellos acabaron con ellas. Tal como esa noche...

— ¿Qué edad tenía?— crucé ambas manos y posé mi barbilla sobre ellas.

— Veinte— contestó tenso— La encontraron en la habitación de un motel que está a unas cuadras, aparentemente su agresor huyó por la escalera de emergencia.

— Ya sabes que hacer— suspiré. Él hizo una reverencia y fue a cumplir con su trabajo.

Cubrí mi rostro con las manos y dejé escapar un grito de frustración. Ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto, no lo soporto. No quiero que esas pobres mujeres estén obligadas a hacer algo que no quieren. Tengo que tomar una decisión, salvar a quien quiera ser salvada y evitar más muertes innecesarias.

 **...**

Otro año ha pasado, otro maldito año en el que no sé nada de ella. Por más que lo he intentado, no tengo indicio alguno que me lleve a saber dónde está y estoy comenzando a frustrarme. He trabajado incansablemente con Juugo, pero todavía no hay rastro de Sakura. Ha conseguido infiltrarse a casi todos los negocios de Haruno, pero nada del paradero de Sakura y de él tampoco. Itachi está con Kakashi, a ambos le asignaron el caso Haruno como era de esperarse, sin embargo también siguen sin saber nada de ella. No les he dicho nada sobre lo Juugo y lo que hemos estado haciendo.

Trabajo en la unidad de homicidios de la policía de Tokio. La agencia me ha mantenido allí para que agarre experiencia y esté listo para trabajar con ellos. Cada vez que tengo que ir a la escena de un crimen y la occisa es una mujer contemporánea con ella, no puedo evitar sentir miedo de llegar a la escena y comprobar que se trata de ella.

— Sasuke— a lo lejos escuché la voz de Itachi— **¡Sasuke!** — gritó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Ah, sí ¿Dijiste algo?

— Te estaba diciendo que Izumi tiene algo importante que decirnos— dijo ligeramente molesto.

— Lamento mi descortesía, Izumi-san— me disculpé.

— Descuida, seguramente el trabajo ha estado muy pesado— sonrió amablemente.

— Entonces, ¿Qué tienes que decirnos?— Itachi la instó a continuar.

— Estoy embarazada— confesó con una sonrisa.

— Felicidades a los dos— expresé con alegría.

Itachi no parecía reacción, él sólo miraba a Izumi con expresión de incredulidad. Ella se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo por la falta de respuesta de Itachi.

— ¿Qué sucede, Nii-san?— inquirí burlón— ¿Piensas quedarte con cara de idiota toda la noche?

Él salió de su ensoñación, se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a su esposa. Sonreí conmovido al verlo llorar de emoción y agradecerle a ella por esa nueva felicidad.

Terminé mi comida en silencio y los dejé a los dos disfrutar su dicha. Me alegra que mi hermano por fin vaya a ser padre, imagino que mi padre estará feliz cuando lo sepa. Por un momento imaginé a Sakura sonriente mientras me daba una noticia similar. Mi corazón se enterneció al imaginarme a ella y a mí como padres. Sentí un poco de envidia en ese momento, las personas seguían sus vidas, eran felices... el único que es incapaz de avanzar soy yo. Pero no quiero hacerlo, no si no la tengo a ella a mi lado.

— _Estoy feliz por ti, hermano—_ musité con sinceridad, sin que ellos alcanzarán a escucharme.

Decidí que ya es tiempo de buscar un lugar para mí solo. No me había ido antes porque ellos insistieron en que me quedará más tiempo. Pero ahora que van a tener un bebé, esa habitación extra que yo estoy ocupando, la van a necesitar para el nuevo integrante de la familia.

 **...**

Itachi se apartó lentamente de su esposa, vio de reojo como su hermano les sonreía antes de perderse en el pasillo. Si tan sólo fuera capaz de decirle. Sasuke tenía derecho a saberlo, lo sabía. Pero también recordaba el porqué tomó la decisión de callar en primer lugar. Quizás Sasuke lo odie cuando lo sepa, pero él estará allí para explicarle sus motivos.

— Cariño, ¿Qué tienes?— preguntó Izumi preocupada por su repentino silencio.

— Nada— mintió— No tiene importancia.

— Si la tiene— aclaró ella decidida. Lo conocía bastante bien y sabía que estaba ocultando algo.

— No puedo decirlo— admitió afligido.

— ¿Ni a mí?— insistió— Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea— acarició su mejilla y le sonrió para infundirle confianza.

— Yo...— vaciló. Tal vez si lo hablaba con ella sería capaz de tolerarlo un poco más— Hace un par de años— se decidió a hablar— cuando Sasuke estaba en el hospital, yo... escuché una conversación que hubiera sido mejor que no escuchará.

— ¿Qué fue eso que no debiste escuchar?— quiso saber.

— Karin, la mujer con la que Sakura vivía— comenzó— Le dijo a su esposo que existía la posibilidad de que Sakura estuviera...— se mordió el labio inferior, estaba arrepentido de haber comenzado a hablar. Tenía miedo de que Sasuke estuviera escuchando a hurtadillas. Así que se levantó y se asomó por donde él había salido, suspiró aliviado al ver que su hermano estaba en su habitación y volvió hacía donde estaba Izumi, quien lo miraba extrañada por su reacción—... existía la posibilidad de que Sakura estuviera esperando un bebé cuando se la llevaron— confesó en voz baja.

La Uchiha abrió los ojos como platos y desencajó la mandíbula de la impresión. No daba crédito a sus oídos ¿Sasuke tiene un hijo?

— ¿Él no lo sabe?— cuestionó sin salir de su aturdimiento.

— No, yo mismo decidí mantenerlo como un secreto— ella lo miró enojada— Era sólo una probabilidad— se defendió.

— Una probabilidad que podría ser cierta— señaló.

— Mi hermano estaba destrozado y eso lo hubiera afectado más— debatió— ¿Cómo crees que hubiera actuado de saberlo? Él hubiera ignorado todas sus heridas y su peligro de morir, sólo para encontrarla. Y tal vez ese hombre lo hubiera matado si lo hacía.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuándo lo sepa?— inquirió con sarcasmo.

— Seguramente me odiará, pero tendré que lidiar con ello— aseveró— Lo único que me importa es mantener a mi hermano a salvo.

— Yo estaré aquí para apoyar en todo— aseguró— Nosotros lo haremos— tomó la mano de su esposo y la llevó a su plano vientre.

Itachi sintió una calidez en su pecho. Él iba a ser padre, jamás se imaginó verse enamorado y casado con alguien, menos con esa mujer que solía detestarlo por arrogante y mujeriego. Pero que a él le había llamado la atención desde el primer momento en que se dio cuenta que ella lo observaba. Él ahora era feliz y su felicidad sería mayor en unos meses, aún así también lamentaba que su hermano no pudiera experimentar esa misma dicha que él sentía en ese momento.

 **...**

Después de que Izumi diera la noticia de su embarazo, comencé a buscar un lugar para vivir solo. Conseguí un pequeño departamento bastante económico y lo suficientemente espacioso para mí.

La familia tomó muy bien la noticia del hijo de Itachi e Izumi. Mi padre está más contento de lo que quiere admitir y en lo fondo sé que quiere que sea una niña. Todavía no lo saben, él me comentó que pronto irían a hacerle la ecografía para conocer el sexo del bebé. A mí no me importa si es niña o niño, solo sé que querré a esa criatura como si fuera mi propio hijo.

Mi investigación con Juugo ha avanzado bien, aunque aún no he sabido nada de ella. Itachi me ha mantenido al tanto del caso, ellos también han tenido un avance considerable. Si tan sólo pudiera formar parte de su equipo, sería más sencillo para todos. Yo los necesito a ellos para tener un mayor respaldo y continuar con mi investigación. Ellos necesitan de mi astucia y que soy quien mejor conoce como es él por lo que Sakura me dijo.

La noche anterior me desvelé leyendo ese libro nuevo que había comprado, había retomado mi pasatiempo favorito. Pude hacerlo porque hoy es mi día libre del trabajo.

El tono de llamada de mi celular me obligó a despertar. Gruñí enojado y tomé el celular de la mesa junto a mi cama.

— _¡Sasuke, necesito que me hagas un favor!_ — vociferó Itachi en cuanto tomé la llamada.

— ¿Qué necesitas, Nii-san?— pregunté, sentándome al borde de la cama.

— _¿Podrías acompañar a Izumi a hacerse la ecografía y de compras? Ella quería que yo la acompañará, pero debo ir con Kakashi a una reunión importante_ — explicó con rapidez.

— ¿Tiene que ver con el caso Haruno?— interrogué ansioso.

— _Lamentablemente, no. Es un caso nuevo que nos han asignado, pero parece ser que es muy importante_ — respondió apenado. Él sabe lo importante que es para mí que puedan resolver ese caso.

— Está bien, acompañaré a Izumi-san a donde sea que ella vaya— accedí caminando al baño para tomar una ducha e irme.

— _Te debo una, hermano_ — respondió agradecido. Corté la llamada y entré a la ducha.

Hora y media después, estaba con ella en la clínica, esperando que fuera su turno para la ecografía.

— ¿Quieres entrar?— preguntó.

— ¿Es correcto?— pregunté de vuelta.

— No tiene nada de malo— dijo sonriente— Itachi te pidió que vinieras y eres su tío.

— Bien, entraré— acepté.

Mantuve los ojos fijos en la pantalla del aparato con el que hacen las ecografías. Podía escuchar el latido del corazón de la pequeña criatura. Imagino que así debe sentirse Itachi cada vez que está sentado junto a esa camilla. Su corazón acelerado, ese nerviosismo en sus manos. Aunque probablemente él tenga una sonrisa para su esposa cada vez que ella se emociona por su futuro bebé.

— Es un niño— pronunció el hombre encargado de la ecografía. Sonreí inconscientemente, él estará muy entusiasmado cuando lo sepa.

— Creo que Fugaku-san estará un poco decepcionado— comentó Izumi divertida cuando estábamos saliendo de la clínica.

— Él lo aceptará— me encogí de hombros. Ella soltó una carcajada y aceptó que yo tenía razón.

Anduvimos por muchas tiendas, ella buscaba los precios más accesibles para comprarle cosas al bebé y yo sostenía las bolsas nada más. A la hora del almuerzo nos instalamos en la feria de comida, había sido un día agotador y realmente quería algo de comer.

Izumi me pidió que la esperará mientras ella iba al baño. Para no desesperar por tener que esperar, porque sé que va a tardar, decidí leer la continuación del libro por el cual me desvelé anoche. Mis ojos ardían de tanto leer y lo poco que han descansado, me restregué los ojos moviendo un poco las gafas para hacerlo. Decidí usarlas cuando no tuviera que ir trabajar, todavía detesto tener que quitármelas en público.

— ¿Uchiha Sasuke?— preguntó una voz femenina un poco familiar.

Una mujer unos cuantos años mayor que yo, estaba parada frente a mí sonriendo. Acomodé mis gafas de regreso a su lugar y puse atención en ella.

— Disculpa, ¿tú eres?— He visto a esa mujer, sólo que en estos momentos no la recuerdo. Pero su tono de voz me irrita.

— Soy Nii Yugito, fui novia de Itachi-kun— dijo amablemente.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, si Izumi estuviera aquí no le agradaría escucharla decir que fue su novia.

— Te recuerdo— respondí a secas.

Poco después del incidente del bosque, se fue del pueblo, nadie volvió a saber de ella nunca.

— Vaya, has cambiado mucho. Antes eras un niño enclenque, poco agraciado que siempre necesitaba la ayuda de su hermano y ahora mírate, la pubertad fue generosa contigo— comentó pretendiendo ser amable. Quise ser grosero con ella y pedirle que se largara, pero me contuve— Tuve que mirar dos veces para comprobar que eras tú, ¿Y tu hermano? Ya no tiene que cuidar de ti ¿O sí? Ahora eres un hombre, puedes cuidarte solo.

— Mi hermano está bien, se ha casado— hablé irritado. Esta mujer siempre conseguía sacarme de mis cabales demasiado rápido.

— ¡Jamás imaginé que existiera mujer que pudiera ponerle correa al indomable Uchiha Itachi!— exclamó atónita— Debería conocerla y ofrecerle mis felicitaciones.

— Ella es alguien mejor que tú— dije despectivamente, retomando mi lectura.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes mujer? Eres muy atractivo. Apuesto que tienes muchas mujeres detrás de ti, bueno eso sólo cuando te quitas las gafas. Porque con ellas puestas, no eres la gran cosa— añadió con desdén.

— Tch— gruñí harto de la presencia de esta mujer— Si me disculpas, tengo que buscar a...

— Aún me guardas rencor ¿O me equivoco?— inquirió con altivez.

— No vale la pena guardarle rencor a personas como tú, tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar— corté tajante— No te creas la gran cosa.

— Sasuke, lamento la tardanza— se disculpó Izumi llegando. Relajé la postura para que ella no se preocupara— ¿Cargarías esta bolsa por mi?— preguntó ignorando la presencia de la rubia. Tomé la bolsa, juntándola con las otras— entré en una tienda y un detalle que estaba allí llamó mi atención, creo que es la manera perfecta de decirle a Itachi-kun que el bebé será varón...— se percató de la otra persona presente y le sonrió— ¿Quién es la señorita, Sasuke?

— Izumi-san, ella es Nii Yugito. Fue compañera de escuela de Nii-san— señalé a la mujer en frente.

— Mucho gusto, Yugito-san. Soy Uchiha Izumi, la esposa de Itachi-kun— le tendió la mano para estrecharla como saludo.

La mujer estaba estupefacta, su mirada viajaba desde el rostro de Izumi, hasta su vientre de abultado vientre. Estrechó la mano de ella sonriendo de forma forzada.

— Un placer— respondió— Debo retirarme— dijo alejándose de nosotros lo más rápido que podía.

— Se veía perturbada— comentó confundida.

— No me interesa— respondí— No vale la pena preocuparse por personas como ella.

— Estoy cansada de caminar— se quejó, olvidando lo que acababa de pasar. Se sentó en la mesa y siguió quejándose de su hambre por un largo rato, hasta que la comida que ordené llegó.

Me encontré con que Itachi había llegado cuando fui a dejarla en casa.

— ¡Hola, cariño!— exclamó sorprendida al verlo— ¿Qué tal tu día?

— Bienvenida a casa— le sonrió— Sólo trabajo ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo está el bebé? ¿Sasuke se portó bien contigo?— afiló su mirada hacía mí y yo le devolví el gesto.

— Me ayudó mucho— dijo indignada por su actitud— Cargó mis compras y me compró comida... y también nos encontramos con una vieja compañera tuya.

— ¿Quién?— quiso saber.

— Yugito— respondí en su lugar. Itachi palideció, supongo que temía que ella le hubiera dicho imprudencias a Izumi— No se quedó por mucho.

Izumi se sentó junto a él en el sofá. Puse las bolsas en la mesa del comedor y me dispuse a retirarme, pero la voz de Itachi me detuvo.

— Espera, Sasuke. Tengo que hablar algo importante contigo— informó.

— Iré al baño, los dejó solos— Izumi se levantó y salió de la habitación.

— Kakashi y yo solicitamos que nos permitirán incluirte en el caso— fue directamente al grano.

— ¿Entonces?— pregunté ansioso.

— Estás dentro— anunció sonriente— Sé feliz, hermano. Por fin podrás encontrarla y hacer pagar a esa basura.

— Gracias— expresé agradecido.

— Insistí en que necesitábamos un intelecto como el tuyo y Kakashi lo aceptó— relató— Sigue con tu trabajo habitual, nos pondremos en contacto contigo para mostrarte lo que tenemos y tú nos muestres lo que tienes...

— _¿Cómo sabes que...—_ susurré sorprendido.

— Porque te conozco y sé que no estarías demasiado tiempo de brazos cruzados.

— Hmp. Me conoces demasiado bien— él se encogió de hombros dándome la razón— Me iré a casa, tú ve a saber cómo está tu bebé y conocer su género...

— No es justo que tú lo sepas primero que yo— comentó berrinchudo. Sonreí con arrogancia y me marché de allí.

Me era casi imposible quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro, la montaña rusa en la que se convirtió mi vida, estaba comenzando a subir poco a poco. Ansío el momento en que nos volvamos a ver, deseo perderme en esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustan, escuchar su voz, tocarla, besarla. Espero que su corazón no haya sido herido de forma irreversible por ese hombre, quiero creer que ella aún tiene esa alma vibrante que hace estremecer la mía con sólo pensar en ella.

 **...**

Puse en marcha mi plan, cada vez que Ashura traía las chicas que eran enviadas por Indra, les daba una elección.

— Puedes quedarte si lo deseas, esa es tu decisión, no la mía— dicté fríamente— O puedes marcharte, te aseguro que nadie te hará daño si lo haces.

— ¿Está segura?— preguntó la joven asustada— Ese hombre me dijo que una vez dentro, es imposible escapar.

— Mira— pasé mis dedos por el puente de la nariz, clamando paciencia— Tú estás aquí por obligación, yo también lo estoy ¿Crees qué es muy placentero para mí hacerle a una chica lo mismo que iban a hacer conmigo?

— ¿Por qué no huye?— cuestionó.

— Porque yo, a diferencia de ti, no tengo elección— decreté.

— No quiero esto— sacudió la cabeza— Quiero volver a mi casa, ser una buena chica con mis padres y poner mi esfuerzo para subir mis notas en la escuela.

— Entonces vete— sentencié— sal de aquí antes de que alguien nos descubra, vete por la puerta de atrás, nadie la está vigilando todavía.

— Muchas gracias— hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo de la oficina.

Solté una carcajada de satisfacción, con esa eran veinte muchachas que he salvado de perderse a sí mismas en este lugar.

— Sigo pensando que está arriesgando mucho al hacer eso— comentó Ashura al entrar.

— Mientras Kizashi no se entere, todo en orden— contesté— No quiero saber que habrá más personas desdichadas y ser consciente que es por mi culpa.

— Iré a seguir vigilando que todo siga en orden— avisó.

— Por favor— pedí.

Entré al baño a ver que estaba haciendo Sarada en ese momento. Ella estaba intentando saber que decía el libro de cuentos que tenía en sus manos.

— Mamá— levantó su mirada hacia mí— ¿Qué dice el libro? ¿Por qué no puedo saber?— preguntó con tristeza.

— Porque aún eres muy pequeña para saberlo— expliqué con dulzura.

No puedo evitar sentirme orgullosa de mi niña, es tan lista como su padre. Sólo tiene dos años y ya habla con bastante fluidez y quiere aprender a leer. Ama los libros tanto como él y le frustra no saber lo que dicen. He estado enseñándole a leer, sabe las vocales, el abecedario y los números. Pero aún siento que es muy pronto para ella.

Tocaron la puerta de la oficina con fuerza unas cuantas veces. Fruncí el ceño y salí del baño, no sin antes ordenarle a ella que no hiciera ruido.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunté al abrir la puerta.

— Hay un tipo problemático, ni siquiera Ashura-sama puede detenerlo— explicó urgida una de las chicas.

— Iré a ver que sucede— cerré la oficina con llaves y salí a intentar detener el alboroto.

 **...**

Desde que había comenzado a trabajar conjunto con el Uchiha, para vengar la muerte de su hermano, ponía su vida en riesgo constantemente. Todo por conseguirle información acerca de Kizashi Haruno y dar con el paradero de su hija.

Una noche, escuchó rumores acerca de ese bar de prostitutas y su gerente. Las características de la mujer coincidían con las de la mujer en la fotografía que Sasuke le dio.

Asistió al bar cada noche durante una semana, con la esperanza de confirmar los rumores. Pero nunca consiguió ponerse en contacto directamente con ella. Hasta que tuvo una idea, obligarla a salir. Si armaba un lío grande, ella tendría que salir a resolverlo. Si eso llegará a funcionar, tendría que mentirle al moreno acerca de cómo se comunicó con ella, pues él había sido muy específico cuando le advirtió que evitara ponerla en peligros innecesarios.

Fingió estar ebrio y puso en marcha su plan. Se levantó tambaleante de la barra y tiró con violencia un par de mesas, derramando sus bebidas encima de los clientes y las mujeres que les hacían compañía.

— Pagarás por esto, imbécil— rugió furioso uno de los hombres de que derribó.

No pudo evitar que se formará una pelea con esos hombres. Rápidamente uno de los empleados comenzó a separarlos, pero él debía resistir hasta que ella se viera obligada a salir de su oficina.

Y ella apareció, la mujer de la fotografía... la mujer que el Uchiha amaba y que buscaba incansablemente. Sasuke una vez le dijo que sus ojos siempre brillaban, pero en ellos ya no había ese brillo que él afirmaba. Podía ver desdicha, infelicidad, rabia... como si estuviera siendo forzada a trabajar allí. Por lo que sabía, podría afirmar que así era.

— Ashura— llamó con voz autoritaria.

— Sakura-sama, no debió salir. Es peligroso— regañó sin dejar de retener a uno de los clientes.

— No puedo permitir que las chicas salgan lastimadas por las imprudencias de estos caballeros— vociferó enojada— saca a los problemáticos y encárgate de compensar a los clientes afectados por el alboroto— ordenó.

— Como usted ordene— respondió respetuosamente.

Juugo se libró de la persona que lo estaba reteniendo y caminó lentamente hacia la salida, pasó junto a ella y se detuvo unos instantes.

— _Él quiere que sepa que no ha dejado de buscarla—_ declaró en voz baja, sólo para que ella pudiera escucharlo.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron desmesuradamente y lo miró, esperando que le confirmará que si lo que acababa de escuchar era cierto. Juugo se limitó a sonreírle. Lo último que vio antes de abandonar el local, fue un pequeño brillo de esperanza aparecer en sus ojos verdes.

Se subió al primer taxi que consiguió y marcó el número del Uchiha, debía hablar con él cuanto antes.

— _¿Qué tienes para mí?_ — demandó saber en cuánto tomó la llamada.

— He descubierto algo importante— respondió— nos reuniremos cuando quieras para hablar de ello.

— _Estoy arreglando unos asuntos ahora, te llamaré cuando podemos vernos_ — informó.

— Esperaré su llamada— no recibió respuesta antes de colgar.

 **...**

Quise correr detrás de ese hombre y exigirle que me dijera cómo lo conocía y si estaba bien. Sé que se trata de él, nadie lucharía por encontrarme tanto como Sasuke lo haría. Tengo la esperanza de que lo hará, sólo tengo que soportar un poco más. Él ya sabe donde estoy, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que venga a buscarnos...

Al llegar a casa, acosté a Sarada y fui a darme una ducha. Mi corazón ha estado agitado desde que ese hombre habló conmigo. Quiero llorar de emoción, decirle a Sarada que su papá está vivo y que nos está buscando. Pero no quería ilusionarla, porque también es posible que nos cambien de lugar cuando Kizashi se entere... o esta vez si logre matarlo.

— **¡Sakura!—** me estremecí al escuchar el grito furioso de Kizashi. Finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que he estado haciendo...

Terminé de vestirme con rapidez, desperté a Sarada y la escondí debajo de la cama.

— Pase lo que pase no hagas ruido— ordené atemorizada.

— ¿Mamá estará bien?— preguntó.

— Sí, mamá estará bien. Y tú también lo estarás si te quedas quieta— aseguré.

Me enderecé al escuchar que sus pasos se detuvieron. La puerta fue abierta de golpe, dejando ver lo encolerizado que él estaba.

— ¿Sucedió algo malo?— pregunté inocentemente.

— **¡Sé lo que has estado haciendo!—** rugió **— Tu criatura pagará por tus insolencias. Te dije que debías ser obediente si querías mantenerlo con vida, pero preferiste dejar libre a esas chicas y condenaste a tu bastardo ¿Dónde lo tienes?**

— **¡No!—** grité horrorizada— Castígame, desquita todo tu enojo conmigo. No lastimes a mi bebé— supliqué desesperada— _te juro que no se repetirá..._

— Eres una estúpida— me tumbó al suelo de una fuerte bofetada.

 **...**

Ella tenía miedo, su mamá la había despertado y la había escondido allí. Siempre que ese hombre malo venía, su mamá la escondía de él.

Tembló asustada al escuchar los gritos y las súplicas de su madre. Y pronto la vio tumbada en el suelo, con sangre saliendo por su nariz. Se cubrió la boca con fuerza para evitar que él la escuchara llorar, su mamá le había ordenado mantener en silencio y así lo haría.

Vio como él se quitó su cinturón y comenzó a golpearla. Su mamá era valiente, no lloraba, no se quejaba del dolor. Sólo la miraba a ella y le suplicaba en silencio que se mantuviera calmada. Su mamá le había dicho que si ese mal hombre la veía, se la llevaría lejos y ya no la vería nunca más...

 **...**

Todo el cuerpo me dolía, pero es algo que debo soportar para salvarla a ella. Sarada estaba muy asustada, nunca hubiera querido que presenciará algo como esto. Como quisiera que ella olvidará todo esto algún día...

— No sólo vine a reprenderte— escuché su voz apenas— vine a notificarte mi decisión...

— Al grano— exigí con dificultad. Quiero que se largue de aquí cuanto antes.

— Te vas a casar en dos semanas— informó— es el hijo de uno de mis socios, tiene tu edad. Es hora de que me sirvas para algo... además, tu bastardo tendrá un apellido y un padre...

— Mi bebé ya tiene un apellido y un padre— corté bruscamente, mirándolo con desprecio desde el suelo.

— Un padre que está muerto y un apellido que no vale nada— rugió furioso.

Quise reírme en su cara, él es un estúpido al creer que Sasuke murió. Reprimí el impulso de gritarle en la cara él vivía y que fracasó al querer apartarlo de mi con la muerte.

— De todas maneras, no pienso casarme con ese tipo— sentencié.

Mi padre comenzó a reír como si hubiera dicho el mejor chiste del mundo.

— Ambos sabemos que tú no estás en posición de negarte a una de mis órdenes— recordó— Tu criatura podría pagar por culpa de tu insolencia.

— Bien, me casaré con ese tipo— acepté. Apreté los puños con impotencia, él no desperdicia una oportunidad para recordarme que me tiene entre sus manos. Si algo llegara a pasarle a mi Sarada por culpa de mi egoísmo, no sé de que sería capaz con tal de castigarme a mí misma— ¿Cuándo voy a conocerlo?

— Lo conocerás el día de la boda, será una reunión sencilla en mi mansión, con un juez para que los case— explicó— Dejarás de trabajar en el bar después de eso, hasta entonces, debes ir cada noche a cubrir tu puesto. No me interesa lo que harás para que nadie se dé cuenta de los golpes, irás a trabajar esta noche sin falta.

— _Como usted diga, padre—_ musité. Él me marchó de mi alcoba, dejándome a solas con mis desdichas.

Tenía ganas de maldecir a todo el mundo, pero la única persona que está aquí conmigo es Sarada y no quiero que su miedo se incremente por mi culpa.

— Sarada— llamé con suavidad— Mami está bien, ya no hay peligro— ella salió gateando y me abrazó con fuerza— Sé que tienes miedo, pero no permitiré que él te haga daño a ti también— levantó su rostro, dejando ver sus bonitos ojos negros llenos de lágrimas.

— _Tengo miedo—_ admitió ella con voz quebradiza.

— Es normal que tengas miedo, mamá es valiente pero también tiene miedo— acaricié sus mejillas con ternura.

— Ese hombre malo que le pega a mami, ¿Me pegará a mí también?— interrogó en medio del llanto.

— Eso no va pasar nunca ¿me escuchas?— aseguré— Nunca permitiré que te ponga un dedo encima, mi cielo. ¡Jamás!

Ignoré el ardor en mis brazos y piernas, simplemente me dediqué a tranquilizarla a ella, intentando que se durmiera de nuevo.

Pensé en Sasuke. Él está más cerca de lo que creí, pero sobretodo, sigue vivo. No importa cuanto tiempo pase, ni siquiera si tengo que casarme con alguien que nunca amaré... yo estaré esperando por él siempre. Mientras tenga la certeza de que él está allí tratando de salvarme, el halo de esperanza que hay en mi pecho, jamás se extinguirá.

Y la estúpida boda, detesto tener que casarme. Tendré que permitir que otro hombre me toque o sino él me castigará, tendré que portar un apellido que no quiero. Y pensar que desde que conocí a Sasuke, tuve la esperanza de que si algún día debía cambiar este apellido lleno de tormento, sería por el suyo. Constantemente me imaginaba con el nombre de Uchiha Sakura, pero ahora voy a tener que casarme y llevar el apellido de alguien a quien nunca voy a amar como lo sigo amando a él.

— Sarada— pronuncié sin dejar de acariciar su cabello— ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?— pregunté.

Ella me miró dudosa, pero una sonrisa de mi parte hizo que su expresión se relajara. Es tan igual a su padre, me aterra que algún día comience a odiarlo por no estar con nosotras.

— Uchiha Sarada— respondió con decisión, tanta que me hizo sonreír de nuevo. Ella es orgullosamente una Uchiha.

— No importa lo que pase, nunca olvides quien eres y cuál es tu verdadero nombre— declaré enternecida. Ella asintió y se acomodó para dormir.

 **...**

Me puse en contacto con Juugo al día siguiente. No sé porqué, pero su tono de voz me dio esperanzas. Como si él hubiera encontrado lo que yo tanto necesitaba saber... solamente espero que no se trate de malas noticias.

— Viniste— pronunció Kakashi al verme entrar a su oficina.

— No hay razón para no hacerlo— contesté.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir? ¿cómo podremos capturar a ese hombre y acabar con sus negocios?— interrogó Itachi con una sonrisa torcida.

— Para pensar como los del bajo mundo, debes convivir con los del bajo mundo— declaré.

— No esperaba menos de ti, Sasuke— admiró Kakashi— Fue una buena idea incluirlo en el caso, Itachi.

— Fue gracias a él que yo supe que usted no era quien todos pensábamos— recordó Itachi— Siempre ha sido muy audaz.

— Itachi me dijo que tenías algo para mí, ¿Podrías mostrarlo?— preguntó mirándome fijamente.

— Pasa adelante, Juugo— ordené sin dejar la guerra de miradas con Kakashi.

Juugo hizo un ligero asentimiento de cabeza hacia nosotros.

— Con la ayuda de este hombre, me he infiltrado en los negocios de Haruno Kizashi, en todos cabe destacar— una mueca de satisfacción se ubicó en sus rostros— Pero no es de eso lo que hablaremos ahora, supongo que ustedes también consiguieron algo similar. Juugo, ¿Qué información tienes para mí?

— Usted me mostró una foto de la mujer a la que buscamos, pero en ninguno de los lugares a los que he ido, he visto una mujer con sus descripciones o escuchado decir algo sobre ella— decepción, eso fue lo que sentí. Creí que así la encontraría, pero no— sin embargo...— continuó. Una llama de esperanza se encendió en mi pecho—... En un bar de prostitutas llamado _"La mansión de cerezos"_ muchos aseguran que la mujer que lo administra, tiene el cabello rosa, ojos jades y una exquisita belleza. Tuve que confirmarlo antes de venir a informarle, Sasuke.

— ¿La viste?— pregunté entre dientes.

Cuando ella me contó su historia, me advirtió que si su padre la encontraba, la pondría a trabajar de prostituta. Pero la sola idea de que un hombre ebrio la toque con sus sucias manos, me cabrea en exceso.

— Asistí al bar cada noche durante una semana. Sólo pude verla una vez, pero su perfil encaja con el de la foto— confirmó. Una pequeña sonrisa se me escapó de los labios— Sólo la vi unos instantes, pero pude descifrar muchas cosas en su rostro. Desdicha, infelicidad, rabia, ninguna emoción agradable. Sin embargo en sus ojos aún existe un atisbo de esperanza, casi imperceptible, pero yo pude verlo.

— Tengo que ir a sacarla de allí— declaré con decisión, después de escuchar tal cosa, sólo quiero ir por ella.

Sakura aún conserva la esperanza de salir de ese lugar y yo mismo iré a buscarla. Me di la vuelta para marcharme de allí, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Pero la voz de Kakashi a mis espaldas me detuvo.

— No seas impulsivo, Sasuke— advirtió Kakashi— La rescataremos, te lo aseguro. Pero, debemos planear bien las cosas ¿Entendiste?

— Sé cómo te sientes, hermano— siguió Itachi. Apreté los puños para no dejar salir mi ira y estamparla contra en su rostro.

— No, no lo sabes— gruñí enojado— Ella no quería volver allí, por eso escapó en primer lugar. Me he tardado tres años en encontrarla y ahora que tengo la certeza de que está bien, no puedo evitar querer salir corriendo de aquí e ir a buscarla.

— Una semana— sentenció Kakashi— Dame una semana para planearlo todo, ni un día más, ni un día menos. Tú mismo irás a buscarla, te lo aseguro. Pero no es tan sencillo, debemos desmantelar todo el imperio de Kizashi Haruno y entonces podremos salvar a Sakura.

— Una semana, Kakashi. Si no es así, las pagarás muy caro— amenacé— Buscaré a Naruto para que me ayude— informé antes de salir de allí.

Una semana y estaremos juntos de nuevo... la sacaré de donde está y volveremos a nuestro hogar.

— _Espera por mí, Sakura. Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo_ — sonreí para mis adentros.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Mi bebé se asustó T_T pero al menos Sakura ya es consciente de que Sasuke está vivo y él sabe donde está ella*-* pronto veremos el reencuentro de esos dos y Sasuke conocerá a su bebé hermosa.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	28. Capítulo 27: Reencuentro y sorpresas

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: Reencuentro y sorpresas.**

Hemos trabajado día y noche durante toda la semana. Reunimos todas las evidencias que recopilamos durante mucho tiempo, cada vez estábamos más cerca de capturarlo... yo estaba más cerca de verla de nuevo.

— El jefe ya dio órdenes de captura— notificó Kakashi— ya rodaron las cabezas de las personas que ayudaban a Haruno a evadir la justicia. Mi personal a cargo de llevar el caso en Corea y China sólo esperan mis órdenes para proceder a desmantelar sus negocios y arrestar a cualquiera que esté involucrado. Según mis informes, la última vez que fue visto fue en China, aunque es probable que ya no esté en ese país.

— Contamos con el apoyo de la policía de Tokio y las fuerzas militares para proceder con el arresto— continuó Itachi.

— Sasuke, es tu turno de actuar— Kakashi se dirigió a mí— háblanos de lo que tienes en mente para rescatar a Sakura.

Sonreí con arrogancia y comencé a explicarles detalladamente mi plan. Aún soy un novato para ellos, por eso no tengo la autorización para tomar la decisión final, pero al menos ellos me permiten dar mi opinión y aportar todo lo qué sé al respecto.

Él sabía que yo iría a buscarla. Ese ha sido mi objetivo desde el principio, no pienso quedarme sentado a esperar que alguien más vaya a sacarla de donde está. He estudiado la arquitectura de cada propiedad de Kizashi, la seguridad, las personas que trabajan en cada establecimiento y el número de personas que los visitan regularmente. Sé lo que tengo que hacer, estoy ansioso por ver a mi chica de nuevo. Pero también temo que ella me odie por no haberla salvado antes, por haber incumplido mis promesas y que por culpa de mi debilidad, ella fuera incapaz de cumplir su sueño de ir a la universidad.

La noche previa a la captura, Naruto e Itachi insistieron en reunirnos en mi departamento a relajarnos un poco del extenuante trabajo que hemos tenido esta semana. Naruto no es parte del caso como tal, pero él también me ha estado ayudando.

— Relájate un poco, Sasuke— acusó Naruto al notar mi malhumor.

— Si estuvieras en mi lugar, estarías más insoportable que nunca— ataqué en un gruñido.

— Es bastante claro que Naruto hubiera perdido la cabeza. Creo que Sasuke lo ha manejado bastante bien, considerando que...— se detuvo abruptamente.

— ¿Considerando que qué?— pregunté con sospecha.

— Se acabó la cerveza, ¡Iré por más!— clamó con nerviosismo.

— Oye, Sasuke— llamó Naruto cuando estuvimos a solas— ¿le has hablado a Gaara y a Temari de lo que estás haciendo?

— Lo había olvidado— me excusé— he estado muy ocupado como para hablar con alguien más que no sean ustedes.

— Pues...— se removió nervioso en su lugar.

— ¿Qué hiciste?— demandé amenazante.

— Invité a Shikamaru a venir está noche. Me llamó hace unos días, me dijo que Gaara venía de visita y le dije que lo trajera, pero al parecer ella se invitó también y vienen en camino...— cerró los ojos y se encogió sobre sí mismo, como esperando un golpe de mi parte.

— No voy a golpearte, estúpido— comenté divertido— no había sabido nada de ellos en un tiempo, creo que será agradable verlos.

— Es bueno que pienses eso, porque ya llegaron— señaló el mensaje entrante en su celular, unos segundos después, tocaron el timbre.

— El hecho de que Sakura ya no esté, no significa que tengas que desecharnos como amigos— gritó Temari al entrar en la sala.

— Déjalo tranquilo, mujer. Seguramente ha estado trabajando— me defendió Shikamaru.

— Sean bienvenidos— me puse de pie para saludarlos a todos.

— Sí que creciste— dijo Temari sorprendida— ¿estás viendo, Gaara? Él si creció, no se quedó siendo un enano como tú— señaló burlona.

— Muy graciosa— ironizó con sarcasmo— Y tú, Sasuke. ¿Ya dejaste de llorar sobre la leche derramada?

— ¿Y tú cuándo dejarás de ser insufrible, e-na-no?— sonreí divertido por su cara de indignación.

— Ustedes no cambian— intervino Naruto— lo mejor será no dejarlos solos en la misma habitación...

— ¿Quién llegó?— preguntó Itachi desde la cocina.

— La peor pesadilla de Sasuke— respondió Temari, todos soltaron una carcajada. Puse los ojos en blanco.

— Olvidaba que Sasuke tenía otros amigos aparte del rubio cabeza hueca— Naruto se mostró ofendido. Ahora fue mi turno de reír.

— Pónganse cómodos— invitó Naruto entre dientes.

Salí de la sala cuando creí que todas la voces a mi alrededor iban a asfixiarme. Recordé porque había decidido alejarme de todo y todos, porque esa nueva vida, esos nuevos amigos, los obtuve sólo por ella. Imaginaba que ella estaría sentada a mi lado mientras ríe y habla sin parar. Y yo estaría como un idiota embobado con su belleza.

— Parece que finalmente te olvidaste de ella— el tono mordaz de Gaara, me hizo apretar los puños para contener la furia que sentí en ese momento.

— No soy yo quién la dejó a un lado cuando se fue— sentencié usando el mismo tono.

— Han pasado tres años y ella sigue desaparecida, dijiste que la buscarías y no has hecho nada— señaló acusador.

— **¡Y crees que no soy consciente de eso!—** grité perdiendo los estribos— **He vivido tres malditos años de agonía, torturándome constantemente sobre si estará sufriendo mucho, si aún su corazón sigue tan fuerte como antes o si finalmente desfalleció. Tú no sabes nada, no te creas con el derecho de venir a sermonearme cuando lo único que he hecho después de terminar la escuela es buscarla como loco** — no me había dado cuenta que lo estaba sujetando por el cuello de su camiseta hasta que una mano sujetó mi muñeca para detenerme.

— Cálmate— ordenó Itachi— Sé que estás tenso por lo que pasará mañana, pero debes tomarlo con calma o me veré obligado a mandar a otro a hacer tu trabajo.

— No te atrevas— amenacé.

— ¿Qué pasará mañana?— se atrevió a preguntar Gaara.

— Iré a buscar a Sakura, ya sé dónde está— solté un suspiro, relajando toda la tensión de mi cuerpo.

— Eso es una buena noticia— dijo Temari emocionada— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?

— Tal vez porque no quería sentirse más presionado de lo que ya está— adivinó Itachi, mirándome fijamente.

— Iré a dormir, siéntanse como en su casa— salí de allí sin detenerme a despedirme de nadie, sólo quería pensar e intentar descansar un poco.

Sentí que alguien me había seguido, no tuve que voltearme para saber quién era.

— Lamento lo que dije, no tenía ni idea— se disculpó.

— _Cualquiera lo creería_ — admití en un susurro— _No hay nada aquí que le haga saber a la gente que ella existe, ni tampoco hablo de ella a menudo. Pero siempre está en mis pensamientos, no puedo dar un paso sin pensar en lo que diría ella si me viera. Se enojaría conmigo por lo que soy ahora y las cosas que hice para desquitar mi pena con el mundo... ¡Ashhh! ¡No sé porque estoy hablando esto contigo!. Tú no me agradas, ni yo a ti_ — me sacudí el cabello exasperado.

— A veces la persona que menos esperas, es la más indicada para darte un consejo— dijo.

— Me críticas a mi por haber _"olvidado a Sakura"_ , pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Renunciaste a esa chica o ya conseguiste algo más?— quise saber.

— La distancia nos sirvió a ambos para aclarar nuestros sentimientos— contestó— aprendimos que la distancia puede ayudar a una persona a saber si realmente ama a esa otra persona y la necesita a su lado.

— En eso estoy de acuerdo— concedí.

— Me di cuenta que la quería, pero si ella no estaba dispuesta a apoyar mi decisión, entonces nunca fue la indicada. Sin embargo, ella me buscó unos meses después y hemos estado juntos desde entonces. Ahora no vino porque le ha costado mucho trabajo adaptarse al idioma nuevo y no quiso dejar sus clases— relató.

— Que bueno— fue lo único que pude decirle.

— Suerte mañana, espero que puedas salvarla y devolverle la vida que siempre soñó.

— Gracias— sonreí agradecido— Buenas noches— entré a mi cuarto y me tiré en la cama. Esta sería una larga noche para mí...

El día que he esperado por tres años, por fin llegó. Estaba listo para entrar a ese bar y sacar a mi mujer de allí. Cerca de las diez de la noche, toda la operación estaba lista para ser llevada a cabo. Todos estaba uniformados, con sus armas listas para actuar en cualquier segundo. El único con ropa de civil soy yo, se supone que entraré al bar como un cliente cualquiera, en busca de alguna mujerzuela de esas para pasar la noche.

— Esta es tu nueva identidad— Itachi me entregó la identificación falsa que Kakashi preparó para mí— Tu nuevo nombre es _Okasaki Satsuki_. Apréndete el número de identificación e inventa tu propia historia.

— ¿Eso es todo?— pregunté con severidad.

— Sí— respondió— entra ya, tenemos un plan que cumplir.

Asentí con decisión y caminé las pocas cuadras que faltaban para llegar al bar. En el camino memoricé la información de la identificación. Una vez frente al establecimiento, observé con detenimiento la infraestructura. Y pensar que ella está al otro lado de esa puerta...

Entré al local con aparente tranquilidad. Reprimí hacer una mueca de asco por el hedor del lugar, se supone que quienes aparecen en esos sitios están acostumbrados a esos olores.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, guapo?— ofreció coqueta una mujer de piel tostada y cabello castaño.

Pasé sobre ella y me acerqué a la barra. Mis ojos revisaron cada rincón del lugar discretamente. Pedí lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza y lo tomé de golpe. El sabor amargo quemó mi garganta. Decidí que ya había llegado el momento de averiguar la manera de llegar a ella.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguir una buena compañera para más tarde?— pregunté cómo quien no quiere la cosa.

— Haruno-sama se encargará de ello— respondió el tipo que atiende la barra— ¡Ashura, él quiere hablar con la jefa!— el hombre le gritó al de seguridad, sin dejar de señalarme.

Tuve que reprimir la sonrisa que iba a salirme, fue demasiado fácil llegar a ella. El tal Ashura llegó hacía mí y me escaneó de pies a cabeza.

— Identificación— pidió. Saqué mi billetera y le entregué la identificación que Itachi acababa de entregarme. Él miraba la fotografía de la identificación y a mi aleatoriamente, confirmando que si era yo el dueño de esa identidad— Venga conmigo— indicó. Pagué el trago y lo seguí.

No dejaba de buscar posibles rutas de escape en caso que mi plan llegase a fracasar. Una vez frente a la oficina, él tocó la puerta.

— Sakura-sama, un cliente quiere verla— avisó.

— Un momento— dijo ella.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar su voz, mis manos temblaron ligeramente. Necesitaba entrar de una jodida vez y verla, tocarla, hacerle saber lo mucho que la amo y lo que la necesito a mi lado para sobrevivir.

— **¡Adelante!** — gritó casi un minuto después.

Escuché que el hombre me presentó ante ella, pero no le presté atención a nada de lo que dijo. Sólo podía mirarla a ella. Estaba más hermosa que nunca, su cabello estaba más largo de lo que alguna vez lo llevó. Ese vestido negro que lleva le sienta demasiado bien. Sus ojos brillaron al reconocerme, me di cuenta que ella seguía sintiendo lo mismo. Que el tiempo y la distancia no marchitaron ese amor puro que ella siempre me profesó.

 **...**

Otra noche más en el infierno. Estoy a una semana de salir de aquí permanentemente, sólo para entrar a un infierno más grande. Si tan sólo él llegará por mí de una buena vez, antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

Sarada estaba sentada en mis piernas, escuchando atentamente lo que yo le leía, mientras ella intentaba seguir la lectura que yo le iba señalando con el dedo. De repente, alguien tocó la puerta. Supe que era momento de trabajar...

— Sakura-sama, un cliente quiere verla— avisó Ashura desde afuera.

— Un momento— contesté— ya sabes que hacer, cariño— dije dulcemente.

Ella asintió, tomó su libro y se escondió en el baño de la asquerosa oficina donde debo trabajar cada noche. Preparé mi máscara, aquella que uso cada noche cuando tengo que asignarle una chica a esos hombres babosos.

— **¡Adelante!** — grité en cuanto me aseguré de que ella ya se había escondido bien.

Ashura se abrió paso al lugar, en compañía del cliente de esa noche.

— Este es Okasaki Satsuki— presentó al hombre junto a él— es nuevo aquí, ya sabe qué hacer.

Casi sufrí un ataque cuando lo vi. Allí estaba él, más apuesto que nunca, sin sus enormes gafas y sobretodo, lleno de vida. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida, sólo para que yo la viera. Mis piernas temblaron por debajo del escritorio, un hormigueo de ansiedad por tocarlo se situó en mis manos.

— Déjame a solas con Okasaki-san, él es un hombre joven y aún debe darle vergüenza estar en un lugar como éste— ordené manteniéndome firme— Ve a vigilar que todo se mantenga en orden, es una noche bastante concurrida.

— A decir verdad, este hombre debe tener la misma edad que usted— miró a Sasuke, analizándolo con escrutinio. Ignorando por completo mi orden— Un hombre parecido a éste debe ser el...— levanté una mano para indicarle que se callara. Ashura puede ser imprudente algunas veces, en eso me recuerda mucho a Naruto.

— Ashura, he dejado en claro muchas veces que ese tema no se habla aquí— corté fríamente. Lo último que quería era que Sasuke se enterara de esta forma que es padre.

— Me disculpo por mi imprudencia— se apresuró a decir— Me retiro, Sakura-sama— anunció con respeto y salió.

— Así que Satsuki, ¿Eh?— comenté burlona.

Me levanté del escritorio sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos. Lo rodeé y quedé frente a él, a un par de metros de distancia. Se ve tan hermoso con su camisa de botones negra, sus jeans oscuros y sus zapatos elegantes. Su cabello sigue igual de rebelde, aunque más largo. Sin mencionar que creció demasiado en estos últimos tres años.

— Larga historia— respondió con simpleza. Avanzó hasta a mi a grandes zancadas, me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él— Lamento no haber llegado antes.

— _Llegaste, es lo que importa_ — musité al borde de las lágrimas.

Nunca pensé que lo vería de nuevo, no desde que mi padre me encontró y me llevó a la fuerza.

— _Cada vez que dices eso, me siento impotente por no llegar a tiempo_ — masculló uniendo nuestras frentes.

Reí para contener las lágrimas. Las palabras sobran entre nosotros, nuestros ojos lo reflejaban todo. Miedo, anhelo, deseo y lo más importante de todo, amor. Nunca dejé de amarlo, ni él a mí.

Nos fundimos en un desesperado beso. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello, para atraerlo más a mí. Me guió hasta el borde del escritorio, llevó sus manos hasta mi trasero, me levantó, me sentó en el escritorio y abrió mis piernas para situarse entre ellas.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos. Llevó sus labios a mi cuello, repartiendo besos mientras acariciaba mis piernas por debajo de mi vestido, sacándome suspiros en el proceso.

— Te extrañé— confesé entre suspiros.

— _Me encargaré de salvarte y llevarte conmigo_ — susurró contra mi cuello— Nos iremos lejos, tú y yo— volvió a besarme, esta vez más demandante que el anterior.

Si no fuera porque mi hija está encerrada en el baño, no dudaría ni por un segundo hacer el amor allí mismo. Lo necesito tanto...

— No podemos— negué, tomándolo por los hombros para apartarlo un poco de mí.

— Tienes razón, no tenemos tiempo para esto— accedió con severidad. Quedé extrañada por su repentina seriedad, me pareció que estaba tenso o más bien indeciso— ¿Por qué no dejaste que tu empleado terminará de hablar hace un rato? ¿Qué es ese tema que no pueden hablar aquí?

— B-bueno, sobre eso…— vacilé nerviosa, acariciando su cuello para relajarlo— No sé como decirte esto...

— Sakura— habló en tono de advertencia.

— No sólo seremos tú y yo— escupí antes de poder detenerme. Sasuke frunció el ceño y se alejó de mí.

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó fríamente.

No me dolió su tono de voz, porque sé que se está imaginando lo peor.

— No es nada malo, si es lo que piensas— traté de calmarlo con una sonrisa— Bueno... eso depende de cómo lo tomes.

— Sakura, déjate de rodeos y habla— ordenó duramente. Ahora que no usa gafas es aún más intimidante.

— No esperaba que me hablaras así cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar, ¿Dónde quedó la pasión que sentimos hace un momento?— me crucé de brazos ofendida, me bajé del escritorio y caminé hasta donde estaba escondida la luz de mis ojos.

— Tu actitud sospechosa me hace ponerme a la defensiva contigo, además, fuiste tú la que hizo que dejáramos lo que estábamos haciendo. Honestamente, si fuera por mí, estaría haciéndote mía sobre ese escritorio— contestó con una sonrisa seductora que hizo mis piernas temblar de nuevo.

— Aquí vamos— tomé la perilla de la puerta, aspiré sonoramente intentando calmar mis emociones.

Sasuke sólo observaba en silencio cruzado de brazos. Al abrir la puerta, ella me observó curiosa a través de sus gafas redondas. Fue una buena idea que esta noche le pusiera ese lindo vestido que le consiguió la anciana, es una ocasión especial, ella finalmente va a conocer a su padre.

— Cariño, ven— le tendí una mano para que la tomara. Observé a Sasuke de soslayo, él se había quedado como piedra al escucharme hablar— quiero que conozcas a alguien.

— Hmp— se levantó del sofá que le instalé adentro, tomó la mano que le ofrecía y salió del baño.

— Sarada, quiero presentarte a...— fui interrumpida por ella misma.

— Mami, ¿Por qué él llora?— preguntó inocentemente.

Miré a Sasuke, él estaba con los ojos como platos, su piel se tornó casi tan pálida como aquella fatídica noche y finas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

— Porque está muy feliz de verte— contesté dulcemente sin dejar de contemplar la imagen de Sasuke— Él es tu papá— confirmé sonriente.

 **…**

En el momento en que ella me dijo que no sólo seriamos ella y yo, me enojé, hasta el punto de exigirle que hablara. Pero por dentro tenía miedo de que fuera algo malo. Cuando ella se dirigió a la puerta que estaba a un lado de su escritorio, sólo pude quedarme quieto y esperar una respuesta.

— Cariño, ven— extendió una mano para que quien estuviera dentro la tomara. Quedé en shock y miles de preguntas surgieron en ese momento— Quiero que conozcas a alguien— volvió a hablar.

De la puerta salió una pequeña niña de dos años aproximadamente; de cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos tan negros como los míos, cubiertos por unos feos anteojos. Yo también los usaba desde esa edad. Un sentimiento de felicidad me embriagó por completo, no podía creer que tuviera una hija con Sakura. Pero así mismo la rabia me invadió al imaginar lo que ambas tuvieron que sufrir en mi ausencia.

— Sarada, quiero presentarte a...— Sin darme cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro. Después de unos cuantos años sin hacerlo, no, desde que ella se fue. Y ese detalle no pasó desapercibido por mi pequeña hija.

— Mami, ¿Por qué él llora?— Sakura levantó la mirada, me sonrió ligeramente y luego dijo.

— Porque está muy feliz de verte— contestó dulcemente— Él es tu papá— confesó sonriente.

Mi pequeña ensanchó los ojos, pero luego sus hermosas perlas negras se llenaron de lágrimas. Pensé que me rechazaría por no estar con ellas, así como yo mismo me estoy golpeando mentalmente por no haberlas encontrado antes.

— ¿ _Papá_?— preguntó sollozando. Mi corazón se agitó con violencia al escucharla llamarme así.

Sakura se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente. Sarada comenzó a caminar indecisa hacia mí, pero un pequeño empujón por parte de su madre hizo que corriera hasta donde yo estaba parado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me puse de rodillas para estar a su altura. Ella llegó hasta mí, me abrazó por el cuello con sus pequeños brazos y comenzó a llorar en mi hombro. Le devolví el abrazo, intentando no apretarla demasiado.

— ¿Odias a papá?— pregunté temeroso de una respuesta positiva, pero era necesario hacerla y saber que tanto han sufrido.

— No— negó limpiando sus lágrimas con sus manitas— Mamá me explicó porque papá no está— miré a Sakura, ella estaba conmovida por la escena. Se limpiaba las lágrimas, pero estas no dejaban de salir. La tomé en brazos y me levanté del suelo— ¿Te irás?— aquella pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pero no dudé en contestar.

— Nunca más me voy a apartar de ustedes de nuevo— afirmé con seguridad— Jamás hubiera permitido que vinieras a un lugar como este, a partir de ahora tendrás una vida feliz conmigo y tu madre.

— Es una niña muy lista, como tú— Sakura rió— En realidad... es igual a ti en absolutamente todo, sólo tiene de mí sus rasgos faciales. Si la miras con atención, verás que la forma de sus ojos es como la mía, aunque heredó tus ojos negros y tu miopía. Y también tiene mi enorme frente, desafortunadamente.

— Es hermosa— declaré enternecido. Le di un beso en la mejilla a Sarada y se sonrojó— No puedo creer que le pusieras el nombre que elegí para ella aquella vez. ¿Qué día nació?

— El 31 de marzo— contestó.

Quedé sin habla de nuevo. Recuerdo bien ese día. Exactamente hace dos años, yo estaba inquieto, desesperado más que nunca por estar con ella. Ahora entiendo que era ese sentimiento, mi corazón sabía que ella necesitaba de mí... que mi hija llegaba al mundo y yo no estuve allí para presenciarlo.

— ¿Qué te sucede?— Sakura me acarició la mejilla con delicadeza, en sus ojos había un brillo de preocupación.

— Nada, es sólo que me di cuenta de lo mucho que nuestros sentimientos están conectados— aventuré. Sakura se mostró confundida— Tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte— dije con reproche.

— Adelante, tienes todo el derecho de reclamarme lo que quieras— respondió contenta.

— ¿Por qué la traes un lugar como este?— demandé. Ella bajó los párpados con tristeza— Mejor dicho, ¿Qué haces trabajando en un lugar como este?.

— Es una larga historia. Te la contaré, pero por favor no te alteres. No quiero asustar a la niña— advirtió.

— No te aseguro nada— ella suspiró derrotada y comenzó su relato.

— Sabía que cuando nos encontrarás, me reprocharías por tenerla en un lugar tan inmundo como este. Pero prefiero tenerla cerca de mí, antes que dejarla en casa y que mi padre le haga daño. Más de una vez ha amenazado con matarla— su confesión hizo mi sangre hervir. Ese maldito me las pagará cuando lo capture y lo meta en calabozo, hasta que se pudra y arda en el infierno— Por eso no he intentado escapar como aquella vez, por temor a que me quiten a la luz de mi vida— musitó con tristeza— Y para que lo tengas claro, yo no trabajo de esto. Sólo lo administro para mi padre. Él dijo que después de dar a luz, mi cuerpo ya no servía para sus propósitos, así que me mandó a ser la gerente esta pocilga. Ya sabes, mi piel ya no era tan tersa como antes, me quedaron unas marcas del embarazo, sumando las cicatrices que gané desde antes.

— ¿Y qué haces durante el día?— pregunté entre dientes.

— Nada, estar encerrada con la niña en la habitación-celda que me dieron hace poco— relató— Antes estaba en una vieja casucha donde nació Sarada y estuvimos allí hasta que cumplió un año. Él dejó a una señora para vigilarme y fue ella quien me ayudó a traer al mundo a Sarada.

— ¿Nunca salen?— cada respuesta de Sakura, me enfurecía aún más.

— Ahora no. El guardia que te escoltó hasta aquí, nos trae y nos lleva a casa. En la casa anterior, podía moverme libremente por la casa e incluso caminar por sus alrededores, pero no podía alejarme mucho porque sino él lo sabría— señaló un grillete electrónico en su tobillo derecho— la anciana se encargaba de llevar a Sarada a un hospital que estaba a unos kilómetros de allí cuando era necesario y le conseguía ropa usada y pañales, a veces usa ropa de niño. Cuando comenzó a caminar, me di cuenta que también necesitaba lentes, ya que se tropezaba con sus propios pies. Le pedí a la anciana que le consiguiera unas gafas y así lo hizo.

» Ni siquiera puedo dormir bien por las noches, por miedo a que venga y se la lleve— continuó— Cuando nació, yo estaba cansada, mis ojos pesaban y se cerraban solos, resistí despierta unas cuantas horas hasta que ya no pude aguantar. Mi fuerza de voluntad por cuidar de su bienestar, ha sido más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

— Ya veo— susurré anonadado, era demasiada información junta. Ha llegado el momento de que salve a mi pequeña familia— Las sacaré de aquí— afirmé decidido.

— _¡Estás loco!—_ chilló alterada, evitando alzar mucho la voz o el guardia, que tal vez esté afuera tratando de escuchar, podría entrar— Esta habitación no tiene otra puerta de salida que no sea por la que entraste, la puerta trasera del local no es una opción, alguien podría vernos.

— Sakura, te has preguntado qué hago yo en un sitio como este ¿Cierto?— ella asintió— Estoy aquí porque llevo casi un año siguiéndole la pista a tu padre.

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó con cautela.

— Soy policía, en realidad, soy un detective.

— _Pe-pero, tú no querías ser policía_ — balbuceó sorprendida.

— Eso dije. Pero cuando te fuiste, decidí irme a la academia de policías por un año. La única manera de encontrarte era esa, así que trabajé duro y gracias a mi perseverancia y mi inteligencia, me ofrecieron el entrenamiento especial para estar en la agencia donde trabaja mi hermano. Y hace unas semanas, después de mucho esfuerzo, me incluyeron en el caso de tu padre— relaté— He tenido la ayuda de personas como Kakashi, Naruto e Itachi…

— ¿Naruto es policía?— interrogó aún más sorprendida.

— Si, él decidió ayudarme en tu búsqueda y ha resultado bastante bueno. La semana pasada infiltré a mi informante a este prostíbulo, y cuando me dio las características de la gerente, no lo pensé dos veces y planeé todo para rescatarte. Y ahora que sé que nuestra hija está en peligro, es mi mayor prioridad sacarlas a ambas de aquí sanas y salvas.

— Sabía que vendrías, él me dijo que no habías dejado de buscarme— Aquello me tomó por sorpresa, se supone que él la vio de lejos. Entonces ¿Cómo habló con ella? A menos que...

— ¿Cómo conociste a mi informante?— cuestioné con los dientes apretados.

— Él armó un alboroto para obligarme a salir de mi oficina— lo sabía. Ahora cuando lo vea, se las verá conmigo. Le dije que no fuera a exponerla a riesgos innecesarios— Pero eso no interesa, él me dio esperanzas— continuó— _Creo que es demasiado riesgoso salir ahora_ — finalizó con miedo.

— Lo sé, pero el lugar está rodeado de policías. Y la casa de tu padre, debe estar siendo allanada en estos momentos.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?— preguntó decidida, volviendo a ser la Sakura de antes. La Sakura de la cual yo me enamoré. La mujer que me hizo ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva y pensar diferente.

— Por el momento sostén a Sarada— ordené— Me preguntaba porque la seguridad de este lugar no está tan asegurado como debería, supongo que es exceso de confianza de su parte.

La oficina posee una enorme ventana, únicamente asegurada con una alarma. Seguramente para que Sakura no intentara huir por ella, por fortuna no tiene rejas por el otro lado o sería problemático salir. El verdadero problema es el grillete en su pie, no contaba con ello. Aunque aprendí a desactivarlos en la Academia.

— ¿Cómo sabes que tiene una alarma?— preguntó mientras intentaba tomar a Sarada en brazos, pero ella se negaba a irse con su madre, aferrándose con fuerza a mi cuello— Te volviste posesiva muy rápido con papá, cariño. Ven, papá va a sacarnos de aquí y luego podrás pasar todo el tiempo que quieras con él ¿Estás bien con eso?— ofreció dulcemente, en un intento por lograr que fuera con ella. Sarada lo meditó un poco y se fue a los brazos de su madre.

— Hemos investigado mucho al respecto— expliqué.

— Usemos la ventana del baño, esa no tiene alarmas— mencionó— aunque debemos resolver el problema del grillete primero— consideré las posibilidades y asentí dándole la razón

— Bien pensado— la seguí al baño para que me indicara donde estaba.

La ventana no era tan grande como la de afuera, pero era lo suficiente para que una persona saliera por ella. Saqué mis herramientas de bolsillo, le ordené a ella que tomará asiento y comencé a quitarle eso de su pie, teniendo extremo cuidado de que Kizashi no se dé cuenta de que le estoy quitando el GPS que la mantiene en sus manos. Luego de unos minutos, logré quitarle el grillete. Me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí con cuidado.

— Vayan ustedes primero— ordenó— Ashura podría entrar en cualquier momento, aunque estoy segura que no dirá nada si lo sabe, él es de confianza.

— ¿De confianza?— levanté una ceja. Ella asintió segura— Si tú lo dices, está bien. Cuando yo te diga, me entregas a Sarada para irnos— cubrió a la niña con un chal negro que tenía puesto— Vendré por ti lo más rápido que pueda, pero para estar más tranquilo, quédate con esto— le entregué un arma extra que traía para este momento en particular— ¿Recuerdas cómo usarla?— pregunté. Ella me dio una respuesta afirmativa con un ligero asentimiento.

— Suerte— deseamos los dos al mismo tiempo. Salí por la ventana con cuidado— Entrégame a Sarada— pedí desde afuera, inmediatamente Sarada estaba saliendo por el agujero de la ventana.

Ella estiró sus pequeños brazos hacia mí, la tomé y comencé mi marcha para alejarme de allí. Sarada estaba muy tranquila, más bien parece estar durmiendo pero yo sé que no es así. Lo sé por como apretaba sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello, probablemente Sakura le prometió que esto pasaría algún día y le dio indicaciones de como comportarse.

Por suerte no había ningún guardia al acecho y pude escabullirme por los lugares oscuros. Agradezcí la decisión de vestirme de negro y la colaboración de Sarada.

Llegué hasta donde estaban las patrullas esperando por mí, en cuanto me vieron, mi hermano y Naruto se acercaron.

— Creí que traerías a Sakura, pero veo que no fue así— observó Itachi con una ceja arqueada, esperando una explicación sobre lo que había debajo del chal. Rodé los ojos con fastidio.

— Iré por ella ahora mismo— Quité la prenda que la cubría a ella para que pudieran verla, Naruto desencajó la mandíbula y abrió los ojos como platos. Itachi estaba demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto, cómo si él lo hubiera sabido desde antes y ella los miraba con genuina curiosidad— Su nombre es Sarada, hagan las preguntas que quieran después. Ahora solamente necesito que la mantengan a salvo, voy a traer a Sakura.

— _Tú… e-ella…—_ balbuceó Naruto sin salir de su asombro.

Itachi supo que no era momento de perder la compostura, así que codeó a Naruto para que volviera en sí.

— La cuidaré con mi vida, hermano— afirmó.

— Sarada, quiero que te quedes con ellos. Son amigos de papá— finalmente Naruto pareció caer en cuenta de quién era ella, ya que comenzó a señalarnos. Abría y cerraba la boca sin poder articular ninguna palabra.

— No es justo que nos presentes como tus amigos, yo soy su tío— reclamó Itachi ofendido.

— Después lo discutimos— le entregué a mi pequeña y corrí de regreso al bar.

Salté por la ventana para buscarla a ella, sabía que si ese hombre llegaba tendría que enfrentarme a él. No confío en nadie que trabaje con Kizashi, no entiendo porque Sakura le puede tener confianza. La puerta del baño estaba de nuevo cerrada y la situación del otro lado no parecía ser buena...

 **...**

Estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada por mi hija y su padre. No dudo de que él se asegure de ponerla a salvo, pero cuando él regrese por mí, es otra historia. Tocaron la puerta, entonces supe que Ashura ya comenzaba a sospechar algo o tal vez sólo pensó que me he tardado mucho.

— Sakura-sama, ¿Dónde está el cliente? Ya ha tardado demasiado en salir— preguntó examinando la estancia con cautela.

— Es un cliente difícil de manejar— mentí— Me pidió que...

— Pensé que ya se había marchado...— declaró. Lo miré atónita, no creí que él fuera tan perceptivo.

— ¿C-cómo es que lo sabes?— balbuceé sin terminar de dar crédito a mis oídos.

— Vi como su expresión cambió cuando lo vio a él, no es la misma que cuando ve a un cliente nuevo— dijo— Y nunca le apetece quedarse a solas con un cliente... ¿Es él la persona que usted tuvo que dejar atrás? ¿No había muerto aquella vez? ¿El niño ya está a salvo?

— Es él— le concedí— La orden de Kizashi fue matarlo, pero sobrevivió y ahora está aquí por mí. Y es una niña, me hubiera gustado decírtelo antes...

— ¿Qué estás esperando, Sakura? ¡Vete! ¡Ve con el hombre que amas y tu hija!— me animó, dejando de lado todo ese absurdo respeto que le impuso mi padre.

— Ven conmigo, Ashura— supliqué— Salvate, tú eres tan inocente como yo en este mundo en el que estamos obligados a estar.

— No puedo— negó con la cabeza varias veces— Mi objetivo es salvar a mi hermano del infierno, no puedo salvarme yo y dejarlo atrás.

— ¿Es esa tu decisión?— pregunté con tristeza.

— Lo es— afirmó decidido— Ahora vete, creo que el hombre que atiende la barra tiene sus sospechas y vendrá a ver que todo esté bien.

— Adiós, Ashura. Gracias por haberme ayudado y espero que puedas salvar a tu hermano— Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

— Vámonos— Sasuke salió del baño y me tomó de la muñeca.

Noté como su agarre era más fuerte de lo que debería y también que estaba mirando a Ashura con frialdad y furia contenida. Él sonrió con nerviosismo y se despidió de mí con un leve asentimiento.

— ¿Qué fue eso? Fuiste un grosero, sólo le agradecía por ayudarme— reclamé enojada.

— Ese hombre está enamorado de ti— dijo con frialdad.

— No tenemos tiempo para tus celos irracionales, debemos aprovechar el tiempo que Ashura nos dará.

— Claro, ahora todo se trata de él— torció con fastidio.

— _**¡Sasuke!—**_ exclamé enojada.

— Hmp. Salgamos de aquí— gruñó entre dientes.

Con su ayuda pude salir por la ventana, me tambaleé un poco al aterrizar en el otro lado. Observé los alrededores, temiendo encontrarme con alguno de los hombres de mi padre. Tomé el arma que él me dio y la apreté con fuerza entre mis manos. Sasuke cayó a mi lado de forma limpia, sin tambalearse como yo lo hice.

— Estoy a unos pasos de salir de esta pesadilla, pero sigo temiendo por la vida de Sarada, por tu vida y por la mía— él me rodeó con sus brazos, infundiéndome seguridad y protección.

— ¿Qué pasó con mi chica? Aquella que siempre ha sonreído ante las adversidades— me susurró al odio.

— Sigue aquí— contesté contra su pecho— salgamos de aquí y seamos una familia, los tres juntos al fin— me aparté de él, mis dudas se las llevó el viento.

Sasuke tomó mi mano y nos llevo hasta donde estaban reunidos sus refuerzos. A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, pude distinguir la llamativa cabellera de Naruto.

— **¡Sakura-chan!** — vociferó emocionado al verme. Me apretó entre sus brazos, cortándome la respiración. Estaba muy feliz de verlo— Eres una bastarda— insultó comenzando a derramar lágrimas de cocodrilo— Te fuiste sin avisar, todos te extrañamos demasiado. Sobretodo Sasuke, debiste verlo, era más huraño y gruñón que nunca.

— Deja de decir estupideces— siseó amenazante— Más bien dime dónde está mi hermano y que pasó con el otro asunto.

— Itachi llevó a tu hija, quien por cierto heredó tu odioso carácter,— Sasuke rodó los ojos con fastidio— hacia el baño. Y el otro asunto ya está hecho, sólo falta encontrar a nuestro hombre.

— Repite lo que dijiste— exigí desesperada.

— ¿Qué Itachi llevó a la niña al baño?— repitió Naruto desconcertado.

— Tranquilízate, estará bien. Nii-san la cuidará con su vida— dijo Sasuke tratando de calmarme.

— No lo entiendes— negué— Si ella y Kizashi se encuentran, nada bueno sucederá. Sarada le tiene mucho miedo.

— ¿Le ha hecho algo a ella?— demandó saber entre dientes.

— No, pero a mí sí y Sarada ha sido testigo de ello— respondí— Lo conozco y sé lo que pasará si él la encuentra. Desde que nació he luchado para que ese día no llegara, ella y yo hemos estado juntas desde siempre. _No creo que tú puedas enten..._

— ¿Estás echándome en cara que no estuve allí con ustedes?— reclamó dolido.

— No quise decir eso, mi amor— Quise reparar mi error, no me di cuenta de lo mucho que herí sus sentimientos por culpa de el pánico del momento— Perdóname ¿Sí? Tú, Sarada y yo no estuvimos juntos por culpa de las circunstancias. Pero estoy segura de que si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, tú habrías estado con nosotras cada día.

Todo a nuestro alrededor quedó en blanco al escuchar el llanto de Sarada y esa risa malévola que me persigue hasta en las pesadillas...

 **...**

— Eres demasiado linda— el hombre con el que su papá la había dejado, no paraba de sonreírle— estoy seguro que tu papá debe estar muy feliz de al fin conocerte, y tu abuelito lo estará también...

— Mi nombre es Naruto, Sarada-chan. Te pareces demasiado al _Teme_ de tu padre, espero que no seas igual de amargada— el rubio también se había acercado a verla.

— Hmp. Feo— le sacó la lengua y volteó el rostro para no volverlo a ver. Ella no entendía lo que él quería decirle, pero no le caía bien ese amigo de su papá.

— Listo, me odia. Eres igual a tu padre— musitó con un aura deprimente.

— Eso te ganas por decirle amargada— acusó el que se hacía llamar su tío. Su mamá le había dicho que ella por parte de su papá, tenía un abuelito y un tío.

— Tío— pronunció indecisa— Quiero ir al baño.

Hacía rato que quería ir, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle a su mamá o a su papá que necesitaba hacer pis.

— Creo que vi una tienda de conveniencia por aquí cerca cuando veníamos de camino, quizás allí te presten un baño— habló Naruto.

— Iré rápido, le dices a Sasuke cuando venga a donde fuimos— Su tío la cargó y corrió hacía donde encontraría el baño.

Después de salir del baño, iba caminando por los pasillos de la tienda observando todo con asombro, su tío iba detrás de ella vigilándola de cerca. Un pequeño peluche de un panda atrajo su atención. Sus ojitos brillaron maravillados y no dudó señalarlo para que se lo dieran.

— ¡Waaaah! ¡Qué bonito!— exclamó entusiasmada— Dámelo— señaló el muñeco deseado.

— ¿Lo quieres?— preguntó dulcemente Itachi. Ella asintió efusiva, él le sonrió con ternura y le entregó lo que ella pedía.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?— Preguntó amablemente la joven que atendía la caja registradora.

— Llevaremos esto, muchas gracias— Itachi señaló el panda en los brazos de la pequeña.

— Es muy linda su hija— la muchacha le sacudió el cabello. Ella frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que nadie que no fuera su mamá, y ahora su papá, le hiciera eso.

— Es mi sobrina— corrigió Itachi— El mío no nace aún, mi pequeño hermano se me adelantó esta vez— negó con falso pesar.

La chica rió con disimulo y los guió hasta la caja para cobrarles. Al volver a las calles, Itachi sostuvo su mano y comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaban sus padres. Entonces lo vio, ese hombre malo que tanto pánico le causaba... él estaba escondido en un callejón, pero se las arregló para que sólo ella pudiera verlo.

Abrazó la pierna de su tío, intentado esconderse de él.

— Sarada, ¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó extrañado.

Ella señaló temerosa hacía donde lo había visto. Itachi siguió la dirección de su dedito, pero no vio a nadie. Sarada sabía que él estaba allí, sólo que ya no se dejaba ver.

Escuchó un golpe seco y su tío cayó inconsciente al suelo. Volteó buscando al culpable de ello, y se encontró con un anciano que la miraba indiferente. Ella quiso correr y esconderse de ellos como siempre, pero no alcanzó a dar unos pocos pasos cuando la levantaron por su vestido, haciendo que dejará caer el muñeco que su tío le regaló.

— Finalmente nos conocemos frente a frente, mocosa— Él le sonreía— Ahora entiendo porque tu estúpida madre te protegía tanto de mí.

Sarada comenzó a llorar asustada y pataleaba para que la dejará ir, quería a su mamá y su papá. La pelirrosa siempre la protegía de él y su papá Sasuke era alguien fuerte, según su mamá, y estaba segura de que iría a salvarla.

 **...**

Lo había perdido todo. Estaba huyendo de la justicia, alguien se había encargado de desmantelar su poderoso imperio sin que él pudiera preverlo. Su gente había sido arrestada, ya sólo le quedaba Danzo. Su más leal lacayo.

Se movió entre las sombras en esa noche oscura, tenía planeado llegar a su bar y sacar todo el dinero que pudiera para huir del país... pero aquello fue frustrado, la policía ya había irrumpido el local.

Vio a su hija en compañía del muchachito que quiso mantenerla oculta de él. Se supone que él debía estar muerto, pero de nuevo sus hombres fueron unos incompetentes y él logró sobrevivir. Tal parece que tendría que hacer las cosas por su propia mano para que salieran bien.

Mientras se alejaba, vio al hermano del Uchiha caminando con una pequeña niña. Supo de inmediato que esa era la criatura que parió su inútil hija. Era casi poética la situación, esa niña estaba indefensa, ese hombre solamente no sería suficiente para salvarla de él. Usándola a ella, le daría una lección a su querida hija...

Se encargó de que sólo ella pudiera verlo. La pequeña se mostró aterrada al visualizar su rostro y quiso esconderse detrás del Uchiha. Itachi no tardó en notar el desasosiego de la niña y le preguntó por qué estaba asustada.

Con una simple mirada, le ordenó a Danzo que noqueará al Uchiha para que ellos pudieran capturar a la niña. Al mirarla de cerca, se dio cuenta que se parecía demasiado a Sakura, sólo que sus cabellos y ojos son como los de su padre. La niña quiso correr de él, pero la sostuvo por el vestido y la levantó hasta dejarla cerca de su rostro.

— Finalmente nos conocemos frente a frente, mocosa— le sonrió— Ahora entiendo porque tu estúpida madre te protegía tanto de mí.

La pequeña rompió a llorar y a patalear. Si él fuera otro tipo de persona, se le encogería el corazón al escucharla llamar a sus padres desesperada.

— ¿Qué hacemos con ella?— preguntó Danzo.

— Vamos a llevarla con sus padres, deben estar preocupados por ella— Su expresión se tornó sombría.

Sakura sabría que él nunca amenazaba en vano, amaría ver su cara al ver el cadáver de su bebé y su amado a sus pies...

 **...**

Sakura y yo nos movimos por inercia al ver a Sarada en las garras de ese hombre. Ella lloraba y estiraba sus manitas hacia nosotros. Los oficiales a mi cargo, apuntaron a Kizashi con sus armas.

— Bajen sus armas o la niña muere— le puso una pistola en cabeza a mi pequeña.

— ¡Hagan lo que dice!— ordené con firmeza.

Miré de reojo a Sakura, ella quería gritar, pero las palabras no le salían. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin parar, su expresión era de completo pánico.

— Suelta tu arma— demandó él. Dejé caer mi arma de inmediato— Tu papi entiende que debe obedecer— le dijo mientras apretó el cañón de la pistola en su piel. Sakura soltó un jadeo.

— Papá te salvará, Sarada. No tengas miedo— aseguré. Kizashi soltó una carcajada.

— **¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!—** gritó Sakura enfurecida— **¡Ya dejamos en paz! ¡estás acabado!**

— Fue una torpeza de tu parte dejarla indefensa, no fue difícil deshacerse del sujeto que la llevaba— respondió con mofa.

— ¿Qué hiciste con mi hermano?— demandé bruscamente.

— Quien sabe— se encogió de hombros. Miré a Naruto de reojo, él asintió comprendiendo y se escabulló a buscar a Itachi.

— Te propongo un intercambio— Traté de negociar con él— Mi vida a cambio de la suya— él no pareció querer considerarlo— si lo piensas con atención, es mi culpa que estés en esta situación. Fui yo quien poseyó a Sakura por primera vez, si no hubiera sido por mí, ella hubiera permanecido pura para tu negocio. Yo fui quien le mintió a tu sirviente sobre conocerla, quizás de ser otra persona, la hubieras encontrado más rápido. Fui yo quien la embarazó. Fui yo quien trabajó para hundirte, ¿No me querías muerto ese día? Pues aquí me tienes, dispuesto a entregarte mi vida para que cumplas tu venganza.

— _¿Qué estás haciendo?—_ cuestionó Sakura en voz baja, sólo para que yo la escuchará.

— _Tratando de salvar a nuestra hija_ — respondí en el mismo tono.

— _Sabes que yo sin ti no podría seguir..._

— _No pienso dejarlas solas de nuevo, pero necesito que él me crea_ — ella no pareció convencida— Entonces, ¿Qué dices?— insistí.

— Contigo muerto, no habrá nada que las salve de mí. Bien, puedes recuperar a tu bastarda— la soltó bruscamente.

El cuerpo de Sarada hizo un ruido seco al impactar en el suelo. Apreté los puños, conteniendo las ganas que sentí de matarlo a golpes por hacerle eso. Ella se levantó con dificultad, apoyándose de sus manitas y comenzó a caminar hasta nosotros. Me acerqué lentamente hasta Kizashi.

Abrí los ojos como platos al entender que él no estaba negociando.

 _Él estaba jugando con nosotros..._

Levantó su arma y apuntó a Sarada, apretando con lentitud el gatillo. Todo transcurrió para mí en cámara lenta, sabía que no llegaría a tiempo para desviar la pistola que disparaba la bala que iba contra ella, pero sí podría interponer mi cuerpo entre la bala y Sarada. Sostuve a mi hija con fuerza, cerré los ojos esperando lo peor... escuché tres detonaciones de bala. Una me rozó el brazo, las otras dos no supe a donde fueron hasta que abrí los ojos.

Revisé el cuerpo de Sarada, ella estaba bien, salvo por los raspones que obtuvo en la caída y que aún lloraba asustada. Volteé a ver a Sakura, ella sostenía el arma que yo le había dado, mirando fríamente al frente... ella había disparado las dos balas restantes.

El cuerpo de Kizashi se desplomó, había recibido una bala en el pecho y la otra en el hombro derecho. Ella finalmente se atrevió a devolverle a ese hombre lo que la había obligado a cosechar, su odio. Acabó con él de una manera lamentable.

Abracé a Sarada contra mi pecho, evitando que siguiera viendo todo esto y me levanté. Caminé lentamente hacia Sakura, ella seguía con el arma levantada. Sus ojos, fijos en su padre, se tornaron opacos y sin vida.

— _Sakura_ — llamé en un susurro, acariciando su mejilla.

— _Lo hice, Sasuke-kun_ — dijo con voz ausente— _No sé por qué lo hice, mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo cuando vi que él iba a matarte y también a Sarada._

— Sí, nena. Lo hiciste— le sonríe de forma torcida— Esa es mi chica.

— ¿Se acabó la pesadilla? ¿Estaremos juntos ahora?— preguntó anhelante.

— Sí, seremos una familia. Tú, yo y nuestra pequeña— le di un beso en frente a cada una.

— _Te amo_ — pronunció en un suspiro.

La sujeté por la cintura y la besé con desesperación. Toda la tensión que sentí los últimos tres años, los dejé ir en ese momento. Por fin estábamos juntos y encontré una pequeña sorpresa que me robó el corazón desde que salió de su escondite.

— _¿Te he dicho ya lo mucho que te amo?—_ musité contra sus labios.

— Vagamente recuerdo que lo hicieras, pero no cuenta porque esa noche creí que lo hiciste como una despedida definitiva— rozó mis labios con delicadeza.

— Mami, papi— la voz de Sarada nos hizo separarnos un poco.

Ambos le sonreímos y le dimos un beso en cada mejilla. Aún me cuesta trabajo creer que esa hermosa criatura sea mi hija, que esa hermosa mujer me ame. Pero no es difícil convencerme que ellas son el centro de mi universo, mi nueva razón de ser.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Sasuke y Sarada se conocieron. Él ama demasiado a su pequeña niña y ella a él. Mi corazón se conmovió con el reencuentro de Sakura y Sasuke, y cuando padre e hija de conocieron. Kizashi maldito, estuvo a punto de matar a nuestra bebé. Pero papasuke corrió a salvarla y mamakura impidió que todo llegará a mayores. Aunque si yo fuera Sasuke, estaría frustrado de que me quitarán la oportunidad de darle una lección a mi peor enemigo. Pero si lo vemos de otro modo, Sakura tiene más derecho de venganza que Sasuke.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


End file.
